


An Unexpected Adventure

by Dreamflower, KathyG



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon - Book & Movie Combination, Culture Shock, Fellowship - Freeform, Gen, Modern Character in Middle Earth, No Slash, Quest-fic, Religious Content, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, extra people on the Quest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 290,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyG/pseuds/KathyG
Summary: In the spring of 2012, four American children find themselves thrust into an unfamiliar world and part of an unexpected adventure.  This story is AU, and blends Lord of the Rings book-verse and movie-verse.  This story also contains a lot of spiritual and religious content as a part of the AU elements.  Join our guess-the-chapter-title origin challenge!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayleeArafinwiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeArafinwiel/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The world of Middle-earth and all its peoples belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien; the three films of The Lord of the Rings belong to New Line Cinema and to Peter Jackson. This story is not for profit, but is a gift for the enjoyment of those who read it.
> 
> Citations: In most chapters, there will be some quotations directly from both the books and/or the movies. Quotations from Tolkien's books are in italics, and quotations from the movies are underlined. Occasional quotations from other sources as well as silent dialogue, words spoken in emphasis, and passages from the Bible will also be in italics, and those citations will be footnoted at the end of each chapter in which they occur. We will also footnote research sources and credit the ideas of other people.
> 
> Thanks: We would also like to acknowledge the invaluable help of our beta, LindaHoyland, another well-known and prolific LotR fanwriter.

"Kaylee! Joey! Megan! Come on, children, it's time to go!" Gail McCloud called.

The three younger children, who were in the backyard playing with their new Cocker spaniel puppy, Lucy, raced toward the gate leading into the front yard; Kaylee, age five, grabbed hold of Lucy en-route and lugged her to the car. Already, the minivan was loaded with camping supplies and the family's personal belongings. One of Kaylee's favorite dolls, Baby Alive, was already sitting on the middle seat; Joey's video game lay next to it; and three-year-old Megan's baby seat was ready for occupancy.

The older children, Kevin and Jennifer, stood leaning against the car trunk, their backpacks dangling from their backs. Mr. McCloud came out the front door of their one-story ranch house, car keys in hand, and approached the minivan in the driveway.

"Your backpacks are in the trunk, children," their father Steven said, as he swung the driver's door open. "In the car, everybody. Time to go."

"What about Uncle Ryan and Aunt Janet, Daddy?" Jennifer asked.

"We're swinging by their place, and they're going to follow us in their car," Gail said, as she opened the middle passenger door on the minivan's right side, to fasten Megan into her baby seat. Turning around, she noticed that Joey was the only child who was wearing his white sneakers. She shook her head at him. "Young man, I want you to go back inside and put on your hiking boots now!"

"Mom!" Joey whined. "Do I _have_ to?!"

"Yes, Joey, you have to," his mother said firmly. "Your boots will protect your feet from snakes and sharp rocks and things like that much better than your sneakers will. Now go inside and put them on. Your backpack's already in the car." Grumbling, Joey did as he was told.

Minutes later, he returned outside, his feet clad in his brown hiking boots. Gail surveyed the children's feet with satisfaction; all of them were wearing their hiking boots now. However, Kaylee's boots had come untied, and so her mother knelt to re-tie them. As soon as Megan was strapped into her car seat, the family piled into the minivan, and Steven McCloud turned on the ignition.

"Everybody got your seat belts on?" he asked. His wife turned her head to scan the four children. The backpacks were lying on the floor of the back seat. Kaylee snapped her seat belt on with Joey's help, and Gail smiled her approval. Her husband backed out onto the residential street and drove toward the intersection. Joey picked up the nine-week-old puppy and rubbed her silky head; Lucy licked his fingers and then started chewing on them. The afternoon sunlight poured into the minivan.

Gail glanced back at Kaylee and Lucy. She had been uncertain about taking the little puppy with them, but since Ryan and Janet were going along, there was no one they could ask to dogsit a puppy that wasn't even housebroken yet. They couldn't afford to board her for the length of time they'd be gone. Gail was a little worried, since the pup was too young for her shots yet. Still, they would be in an isolated part of the park. Lucy should be safe there.

Several minutes later, they pulled to a stop by a one-story brick house. Mr. McCloud's brother, Ryan McCloud, and his wife, Janet, were waiting by their car. Mr. McCloud rolled down his window and extended his left arm toward Ryan. "Hey, bro, ready to leave?" He laughed.

Uncle Ryan chuckled. "Ready and waiting for you, little brother!" The two men grinned at each other, and Ryan and Janet climbed into their car. A few minutes later, the two cars were speeding down the street toward the intersection.

"Daddy, why are we going camping now?" Joey asked, as he cuddled Lucy against his chest. "School's not even out yet!"

"I'm under orders from my supervisor, son," Mr. McCloud said. "My supervisor wants me to go to one of the state parks and collect as many different kinds of soil samples as possible, so that the other Department of Land Conservation and Development scientists and myself can run some tests on them. I've gotten permission from the park manager to collect them at Wallowa Lake State Park,* where we're going."

"That's right," Mrs. McCloud added. "Your father's going to be very busy for the next several days."

Mr. McCloud nodded agreement. "I did some thinking, and it was clear that I had a choice. I could either spend the entire time at Wallowa Lake State Park separated from my family while I collected the samples, or I could take my family on a campout while I was at it, since it's Easter break. Your mom and I talked about it, and that's what we decided to do."

"I can't wait to play on the swings!" Clutching her doll to her chest, Kaylee started to bounce, only to find herself restrained by her seat belt.

Her mother chuckled. "You'll have to play in other ways, sweetheart. We're not going to the public section of the park for this camping trip, so there will be no playground this time. We're going to camp in one of the more isolated sections."

"That's right." Their father nodded. "Your uncle's camped in that section before, so he knows what to find there. Perhaps he'll take you exploring, if you ask him—you'll have to wear your backpacks if he does. And since Lucy's going to be there with us, you can always play with her." He smiled. "Don't worry, children—even without a playground or a swimming area, you'll still have fun. And when school's out for the summer, we'll have another campout in the park—this time, in the public section, where the swimming area and the playground are."

Behind the younger children, Jennifer exchanged a glance with her older brother, Kevin. "Yes, Daddy." Handing Lucy over to Kaylee, who immediately began to cuddle the puppy alongside her blonde-haired Baby Alive doll, Joey turned on his Gameboy and began to play a video game. Megan stuck her thumb into her mouth while holding her own doll.

"Are we going to Disneyland, too?" Kaylee asked hopefully.

Her father chuckled. "Yep, Kaylee. This summer, we're going to Disneyland, too."

"Oh, goody!" Kaylee squealed, kicking her legs against the car seat. "We get to go to Disneyland, Lucy!" she told the wiggling puppy. Her parents laughed, and Kevin and Jennifer exchanged amused grins. Joey glanced at his younger sister and looked up at his parents, and then he turned his attention back to his video game.

"I wanna go Dizeeand," said Megan.

Mrs. McCloud smiled ruefully at her husband. "You know, I'm surprised the park manager gave you permission, dear, seeing as it's against park rules to collect plants or any other natural resources on their grounds."

Mr. McCloud chuckled. "I know, hon. But remember that my geology work is for the Oregon Department of Land Conservation and Development. The samples I will take are meant to check the health of the soil in the park, and make sure that it hasn't been affected by pollution or other harmful things. He knows that, _and_ that I know how to do it without damaging the site." He glanced at his watch. "If all goes well, we'll be arriving at the park shortly after four o'clock. That's check-in time for campsites."

"Are we gonna have full hook-up, Daddy?" Jennifer asked hopefully.

Mrs. McCloud answered for her husband. "No, sweetheart, not this time. As your daddy said, we're going to camp in one of the primitive sections of the park this time, in tents. It'll be only a tent site with a stream nearby, a picnic table, and a paved parking area not far from the campsite, but no utilities."

Jennifer grimaced. She _much_ preferred the full-hookup sites, where she could have running water, electricity, and ready access to a bathroom with plumbing, as well as a paved parking area nearby. The complaints she wanted to utter died on her lips, however, as she glanced up at her father's expression in the mirror. It would do no good to complain, she knew; instead, she exchanged a scowl with Kevin. At least, Jennifer thought, she had packed her silver-colored baton, and so she would be able to spend some time every day practicing her majorette routines while they were at Wallowa Lake State Park. She had been twirling the baton ever since she had been just seven years old, and as the assistant leader of the Portland Optimist Youth Band Baton Corps, it was necessary for her to keep up her skills for when the corps marched in parades, and performed during halftime at sports events.

"We'll camp in a full-hookup site this summer, Jennifer," her father promised. "For this camping trip, we'll all just have to make the best of it."

Jennifer sighed. "Yes, Daddy."

Grimacing in his turn, Kevin glanced at his sister, and then looked at the back of his father's head. "Uh, Dad, I don't suppose there's any chance there'll be Wi-Fi at the park?"

"No, son, there's not," Mr. McCloud answered. "None of the state parks are set up for Wi-Fi."

"We'll just have to do without Internet access until we're back home," Mrs. McCloud added.

"Yes, Mom." Sighing, Kevin shook his head, and he and Jennifer exchanged more grimaces. It was going to be a long six days. There would be no Internet access until they were back in Portland on late Saturday afternoon. _They're probably not set up for cell phone access either,_ he thought ruefully. _I wonder if we'll even be able to text!_

Suppressing a sigh, Kevin picked up his Android tablet and turned it on, and Jennifer pulled out her iPhone. They fully meant to enjoy their Internet before the family was out of the range of its signal. Jennifer sent a quick text to her best friend, Nicole Adams, explaining that they were on their way to the state park where they were going to camp out and would not be back until late Saturday afternoon, and Kevin emailed one of his basketball buddies. Joey continued to play his video game, and Kaylee cuddled her doll and Lucy, singing and talking to them both. Megan soon fell asleep in her baby seat with her rag doll in her arms. Soon, the two cars were speeding west on the freeway. As soon as they were out in the countryside, both Kevin's tablet and Jennifer's cell phone lost the signal, and so they shut them off and slipped them into their backpacks.

Jennifer leaned her head against the back of the car seat and sighed. _If only I could have brought a boyfriend with me, maybe this trip would be easier to tolerate. Or if Nicole had been free to come with me!_ Too bad she couldn't have invited a boy from school to come with them; she might have been able to, if she had a boyfriend. _I'm fourteen; surely, I'm old enough to date!_ _There's a high-school junior at school I would_ really _love to date, if only he'd ask me. He's_ so _cute, and he's nice. Thank goodness he's in our church's youth group, too!_ Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and thought about the discussion she'd had with her mother the other day.

**-oo000oo-**

" _But_ why _can't I go on a date?" Jennifer argued. "I'm fourteen now; I'm not a child anymore!"_

_Her mother shook her head, smiling ruefully. "Jennifer, remember what your father says?"_

_Jennifer sighed. "'You have to learn to be a friend with boys before you can be a girlfriend,'" she quoted dully._

" _And he's right." Gail patted her shoulder. "When you're fifteen,_ _we'll allow_ _you to go on double-dates, as Kevin does now."_

_Jennifer shrugged. "Double-dates, huh?"_

" _That's right, and then single dates when you're sixteen,"_ _her mother said firmly, but fondly. "You are too young to be dating yet_ _, Jennifer_ _. You'll have many years ahead of you for dating."_

 _Jennifer sighed again. "Yes, Mom." She looked into her mother's eyes. "When I_ am _allowed to date, would you pray that God will give me a boyfriend?"_

 _Gail laughed. "Certainly." She ruffled her daughter's hair._ _"If you need a boyfriend in your life, then I am sure He will have someone for you. But you know_ _that_ _He will work in His time, not ours…''_

**-oo000oo-**

Jennifer grimaced. If only she could start dating _now_! _Even if Tim_ were _to ask me out, Mom wouldn't let me go out with him till I'm older. I'd have to say no._ She shook her head, gazing down at the car floor. _I'll have to find some other way to endure this camping trip. It's gonna be a long week!_ She scowled, and then removed a book from her backpack to start reading.

A few hours after the McClouds had left their home, the two cars pulled up into Wallowa Lake State Park's paved parking area within easy walking distance from the campsite. Steve and his wife stepped out of the minivan, followed by their four older children. Joey stuffed his Gameboy into his backpack and scrambled out of the car. Gail unfastened Megan from her baby seat and set the little girl on her hip. Under her mother's eagle eye, Kaylee unzipped her backpack and thrust her doll into it; as soon as she had zipped her backpack back up, she clasped the wriggling puppy to her chest and followed her older brothers and sister. Meanwhile, Uncle Ryan and Aunt Janet stepped out of their own car and joined the others.

For a long moment, they all scanned the campsite. As Jennifer's father had told her, there was a running stream close to the campsite, and a picnic table stood in the center. Cottonwood, ponderosa pine, and Douglas fir trees surrounded the campsite.

At last, Steve cleared his throat and glanced at the back of the minivan. "Well, everyone, before we do anything else, we'd better get everything out so we can get started making camp. We need to have the tents all set up when we start supper."

"Right." Uncle Ryan strode toward the back of the minivan and opened the back door. With his brother's help, he pulled out the tarpaulins, one at a time. With the help of their wives and the three older children, the two men dragged each tarpaulin to the middle of the campsite, and then Steve and Uncle Ryan returned to the minivan to get the tent posts, the mallets, and the rest of the tent equipment.

At one point, Kevin picked up his father's rifle and examined it for a moment. Then he laid the rifle back in the car trunk, careful to make sure that the weapon's safety was still on. As he walked away, he overheard his parents talking.

"Did you _have_ to bring your rifle, Steve?" his mother said, with a sigh. "It's not hunting season, and surely it's too early for wild animals to be out and about."

"Not necessarily. Since it's the first week of April, some of the bears have come out of hibernation," his father said. "And since we're more isolated here, we can't be sure that some bear won't come nosing through our supplies at some point. I won't take the chance of one of us being mauled by a bear, Gail, not when I have the means to protect my family."

"It's too dangerous around the children," Gail argued.

"Kevin knows how to safely handle a gun."

"Yes, _he_ does, but the other children don't."

"Which is why I have forbidden them to touch it when I'm not there to keep an eye on them."

Shaking his head, Kevin approached the barbecue grill his Uncle Ryan was setting up; the camp stove had already been removed from the back of the minivan and set up. _Surely, there won't be any bears here,_ he thought. _Good thing Dad's been taking me deer-hunting in hunting season, for the past few years! At least_ I _know how to shoot and handle a gun safely._

As he walked past the campstove and the grill, he looked toward the others. His parents were busy at the moment, helping Aunt Janet to arrange the tarpaulin. Kevin sighed. _I really_ _wish I could ask_ _Mom and Dad_ _'s advice_ _,_ he thought. _I know Gene knows I caught him cheating the other day on the_ _history_ _test._ _If I tell, he'll hate me._ He shook his head. _If I ask Mom or Dad to pray for me, they'll want to know why._ _He's one of my best friends. I'd like to ask him about it, but ever since he saw me notice, he's been avoiding me._

Kevin looked at his mother and father. _They're too busy right now, but when I have a chance, I'm gonna ask them to pray_ _about it_ , _even though it's gonna mean telling them_ _. I guess I really do need their advice._

He glanced at his watch. _It's past four._ Kevin paused to look into the trunk and smiled. _I'm glad I brought my guitar! At least, we can sing_ _some_ _songs at night, when Dad's got the campfire_ _going_ _. I hope Joey_ _brought_ _his harmonica._

"Kevin?" his mother called. "Come on now; we need your help!" Nodding, Kevin hurried toward the others.

"I wish I could have brought my _Spider-Man_ backpack," Joey grumbled, as Jennifer handed him his backpack.

"It's not waterproof, Joey," his mother pointed out. "We didn't want you children bringing any backpacks that could get ruined, in case it rains."

Jennifer ruffled her little brother's hair. "Anyway, _Star Wars_ isn't so bad either, is it?"

Shrugging, Joey carried his backpack to the campsite and dropped it on the ground next to Kevin and Jennifer's backpacks. Kaylee's own backpack still lay in the back seat of the McClouds' minivan.

Smiling at him in amusement, Jennifer turned to approach the pile of backpacks, where she picked hers up. For a moment, she smiled ruefully at its weight; she had packed so much in there, it was heavy. _I_ was _going to pack four of my books in it, but then Kaylee came in, wanting me to put in some of hers._

Closing her eyes, Jennifer looked back over the events of that morning, while everyone was still packing…

**-oo000oo-**

_Jennifer was trying to decide which of her favorite novels to put in her backpack: did she want_ A Wrinkle in Time _or_ Anne of Green Gables _? She had room for both, but she also had_ Little Women _and_ _a historical novel for teenagers which had come out in 2010, the last book of_ The Squire's Tales _series:_ The Legend of the King _._ _She had read none_ _of_ _the four_ _yet_ _, and she was hoping to get started on them during spring break_ _._ _If she kept her backpack with her in the car, she would have time to get started on them while they were on their way._ _It looked like there was room for them all, but would she have time to read while they were camping?_ _She had already promised to read to Kaylee during their camping trip, and she was determined to practice her majorette routines as well, so she wouldn't get rusty._

 _Suddenly,_ _she was interrupted by Kaylee's soft voice. "Jennifer?"_

 _Her little sister stood in the doorway_ _of the bedroom that the two of them shared,_ _with some books in one arm and the straps of her backpack hanging from the other one. Jennifer sighed. "What do you need, Kaylee?"_

 _"Mommy's busy with packing up Megan's stuff. She said I could take some books. I got some of my 'Little Goldens' in, but my pack is too little for these. Can you help me?" She held up to Jennifer her_ Big Book of Fairy Tales _, her illustrated paperback of_ The Wonderful Wizard of Oz _,_ _which Jennifer had started reading to her three nights before,_ _and her copy of_ The Very Hungry Caterpillar _._

 _Of course, they wouldn't fit into Kaylee's little backpack! While they were not especially thick or heavy, the books were larger in size than the small paperbacks Jen was taking._ Well, _she thought,_ I guess I'm only taking two books for myself. I'm already reading her _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ anyway, and I know she wants me to continue. _Quietly, she packed her little sister's books in with her own._

 _"Now, you're all set," she said, as she zipped up Kaylee's pack. "That's all you can take,_ _Kaylee;_ _no room for more."_ _She packed_ The Legend of the King _and_ Little Women _in her backpack along with Kaylee's books and laid the other two books back on her bookcase, and then she smiled at her little sister. "Just think: we'll be getting back home just time for the Easter bunny to pay us a visit!"_

" _Goody!" Kaylee smiled broadly and raced down the hall ahead of her sister..._

**-oo00000-**

Smiling at the memory, Jennifer shook her head, and then she watched the adults unloading the tent equipment. When all of the tent equipment lay in a pile on the ground several feet from the fire ring, the family just stood there for a moment. Kaylee set Lucy on the ground, and the puppy began to sniff around. "We may as well wait a few minutes to catch our breath, before we get started setting the tents up," Steve said, "but not too long." He glanced at his watch. "It'll be too late to start looking for soil samples when we've finished setting up the tents, so I'll have to start that tomorrow after breakfast." Gail nodded agreement.

"Can we play?" Joey asked, hopping from one foot to the other. He scanned the woods surrounding the campsite. "I wish there was a swing set."

"Me, too." Kaylee jumped more than once.

"What can we do?" Jennifer asked.

Uncle Ryan smiled at her, and then scanned the children's faces. "Well, you know, kids," he said, "several years ago, one summer, your Aunt Janet and I spent a few days at this very campsite. And while we were here, I did a little bit of exploring at one point."

He glanced toward the dirt path beginning at the other end of the campsite, and then turned back to the children. "Just a short distance away from here, down that path, is a cave. Just a tunnel, really, that extends into a steep hill. But—" He turned toward his brother, and then Gail. "—I believe it would be quite safe for you children to explore, if your parents give you permission."

The children exchanged eager glances of excitement. "Please, Mom. Please, Daddy! Can we go see the cave?" Joey begged. "Right now?"

"Yes, can we? Please?" Jennifer added. Kevin nodded agreement as he gave their parents a pleading look, his own face eager and anxious. Kaylee jumped twice in eager anticipation. Megan, at three, was the only child who seemed to be more interested in playing in the dirt than in the prospect of exploring a cave.

Their parents exchanged amused glances, and Gail shook her head at her brother-in-law. "You _would_ have to put ideas in the children's heads, Ryan!" she reproved.

Uncle Ryan laughed. "It's safe, Gail. Quite safe," he assured her. "I went clear to the back of that cave while we were here, and encountered no danger. I would not recommend anything to my nieces and nephews unless I knew it was safe."

"I know you wouldn't, Ryan," Steve agreed. "And I'm sure the cave _was_ safe back then, but several years have since passed, and we don't know what has changed in the meantime. And don't forget that some of the bears are out of hibernation." He returned to the minivan, where he pulled out his backpack. Returning to the campsite, he unzipped it and removed his flashlight. "I want to see that cave for myself before I say yes or no. I also want to make sure there are no signs of bears on the way."

Ryan nodded agreement. "I'll go with you." He turned to his wife and sister-in-law. "We won't be gone long." He and Steve strode down the dirt path, soon disappearing around the corner.

Several minutes later, Steve and Uncle Ryan returned. "It's all right. It's quite safe," Steve assured his wife. "Ryan and I have investigated that cave quite thoroughly, to its very end, and there's nothing in there to endanger the children. Nor did we come across any signs of bears on our way there or back."

"All right." Gail nodded toward Kevin, Jennifer, and Joey. "You older children can explore the cave. Don't be gone long, now. We'll need your help to set up the tents when you get back, and then we've still got to cook supper."

She glanced down at the fire ring on the ground and then turned to her husband. "I'm so glad we brought our camp stove and our barbecue grill, Steve. A campfire's good enough for roasting marshmallows and wieners, and singing campfire songs around, but I much prefer a camp stove or a grill to cook our meals on. I'll need your help getting it out of the car, honey, when the tents are set up."

He nodded, and then turned to the older children. "Run along."

"But I wanna go see it, too!" Kaylee pouted. "I wanna see that cave."

"It'll be all right, Gail," Steve assured his wife. "There's nothing in that cave to endanger a little girl."

Gail sighed. "All right, but Megan's staying here." She glanced down at the three-year-old, who was fully occupied with digging in the dirt, and chuckled. "She'd rather play in the dirt anyway. Kevin, Jennifer, look after Kaylee and Joey, will you?"

"Yes, Mom," Kevin promised, as he crouched to make sure that his shoelaces were fastened tightly. Steve and Uncle Ryan began to get out the tent poles and mallets while Mrs. McCloud and Aunt Janet commenced unrolling the tarpaulins.

Kaylee peered up at her parents. "Go with us, Mommy?" she begged.

Gail shook her head. "It's not far to the cave, honey, and your daddy and I aren't going anywhere. We'll be right here when you return."

"Besides, you'll be with us, Kaylee," Kevin added. "You won't be alone."

For a moment, Kaylee looked back and forth from her parents to the dirt path, a mixture of longing and apprehension etched on her face; clearly, she was torn between her desire to see the cave and her fear of leaving her parents behind even temporarily. However, her yearning to explore the cave soon won out. Without a word, Kaylee picked up Lucy and snuggled the wriggling puppy against her chest. "Kay-LEE! What on earth are you doing?" Jennifer sounded both amused and exasperated.

"Lucy wants to see a cave, too!" Kaylee glared up at her older sister, who rolled her eyes and exchanged a look with Kevin. Shaking their heads, the adults watched in amusement as the children donned their backpacks and hurried down the dirt path. As the children disappeared around the bend, none of them noticed that Kaylee had left her own backpack behind in the minivan.

"Look!" Squealing, Kaylee bent over to drop Lucy and darted toward the edge of the path, followed by the puppy. An oval-shaped, tannish-brown pebble lay on the edge. The little girl picked it up. It was nearly flat, and was about two inches in diameter.

"Look, everybody!" Smiling broadly, she showed it to her brothers and sister. "It's so pretty, see? I'm gonna keep this!"

Kevin and Jennifer laughed. "All right, Kaylee, if Mom and Dad don't object, we don't," Jennifer said. "Put it in your pocket and let's go."

Nodding, Kaylee slipped it into her jeans pocket and picked Lucy back up. Reaching up to his shoulder, Joey slipped his fingers underneath the right handle of his _Star Wars_ backpack and pulled it forward, scowling at it. "What's the matter, Joey?" Jennifer asked him.

Joey sighed. "I wish I had my Spiderman backpack." He shook his head. "I _reall_ y wanted to bring my Spiderman backpack. But Mom wouldn't let me, because it's not waterproof." He scowled again, thrusting his lower lip out.

"Are you still on about that, little bro?" asked Kevin, rolling his eyes. "You'd be even more ticked off if you'd brought it and it got ruined by rain. Mom knows best, so just drop it."

With another scowl and a shrug, Joey turned loose of the handle and dropped his hands at his sides. The children continued to follow the dirt path until, several minutes later, they came to the bottom of a steep hill that sharply rose to the left of the path. A tunnel opened into that hill; at the far end, the children could see a bend in that tunnel curving towards the right.

"Look at this!" Joey cried out, as they paused at the entrance to the cave tunnel. His bad mood had vanished. "Cool!"

"Yeah!" Kevin grinned. "Come on, guys, let's go see what's around that corner up ahead!"

"Uh, hadn't we better get out our flashlights first?" Jennifer pointed out.

"Oh, yeah. We just need one, though." Kevin reached into his deep right jacket pocket and pulled out a flashlight. He switched it on and grinned. "OK, let's go spelunking!" Jennifer laughed, but Joey and Kaylee stared up at their older siblings, puzzled.

"What's spe— _spe_ —lunk…?" Kaylee's voice faded.

"Spelunking," Jennifer said. "To spelunk means to explore a cave. And that's what we're doing, Kaylee. We're spelunking."

"That's right," said Kevin. "Let's go. Joey, Kaylee, stay close to Jennifer and me, and Kaylee, hold onto Lucy." The little girl nodded, and the four of them approached the bend in the tunnel.

"There won't be much to see," said Jennifer, as they rounded the bend. "I don't even see any stalactites or stalagmites."

"Neither do I. Not yet, anyway. There might be some further down, near the end." Kevin shined his flashlight on the cave wall to his left and then on the wall to his right. "Just as well, though, since Mom told us not to stay gone long."

"Look, Lucy!" Kaylee held Lucy up in front of her neck, turning the puppy to face toward the end of the tunnel, which was too dark to see without a flashlight aimed at it. The puppy whined and wiggled, and Kaylee clasped Lucy back against her chest. The puppy immediately commenced licking Kaylee's neck, making her giggle.

Suddenly, just as Kevin started to aim his flashlight at the far end of the tunnel, the entire cave went pitch-black; even the flashlight seemed to go out. In the same instant, the cave floor started shaking. Kaylee screamed, and Jennifer grabbed hold of her.

"Stay close, you all! Don't move!" Kevin's voice shook. Joey threw his arms around his older brother in a viselike grip, and Kevin held him and Jennifer tightly while Jennifer clutched Kaylee.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Kaylee screamed. "I want my mommy! I want my daddy!" She buried her face in Jennifer's stomach and clutched Lucy tightly to her chest, whimpering; the puppy whined. Jennifer held onto her little sister for dear life.

A moment later, the earth stopped shaking, and the thick darkness disappeared. The four children gaped at their surroundings. "What—what _is_ this?" Jennifer gasped.

"The cave's changed!" Joey couldn't stop shaking. "It's—it's _different_!"

The cave certainly did look different. Instead of the grayish-brown walls that encircled the tunnel on all sides, including the ceiling, there was a narrow opening lining the roof that let the sunlight in. That opening stretched as far as the children could see. And the cave walls were much more jagged than the previous cave walls had been.

"C—come on," Kevin stammered, his voice shaking. "Let's get back to the entrance _pronto_!"

Switching off his flashlight and shoving it back into his jacket pocket, he led the way around the bend and towards the entrance. As it came into sight, Kevin and his siblings halted and froze in shock. _This_ entrance wasn't level with the cave floor and the ground outside; it was a steep incline! A huge boulder led upwards from the cave floor to the entrance. And there were no trees beyond the entrance that they could see from where they were standing!

Jennifer took a deep breath and exchanged a glance with Kevin. They must _not_ panic; they must not frighten the children. _Please, God, don't let me panic!_ she silently prayed. Out loud, she asked, "What—what is happening, I wonder?" To her relief, her voice remained steady.

"I—I don't know." Kevin had regained control of his own voice; it did not shake that time. He swallowed. "Let's climb this—this _rock_ ; I don't know what else to call it—let's climb it up to the entrance, and see what's out there."

"OK."

Kevin turned to Kaylee. "Give Lucy to Jen, Kaylee, and get on my back." Nodding, the little girl handed Lucy to Jennifer. Kevin crouched on his knees, and Kaylee wrapped her arms around his neck. Kevin rose to his feet.

"I want my mommy," Kaylee whimpered. "Where's Mommy? Where's Daddy?"

Kevin reached up to pat her right arm. "It's going to be all right, Kaylee," he told her soothingly. "You're not alone. Mom and Dad aren't with us, but we _are_ in this together." In response, the little girl tightened her hold around his neck; when he tapped her arm, she loosened her grip slightly. He patted her lower arm and began to climb the huge, jagged boulder, accompanied by the others at his side as they all climbed together.

As the children reached the entrance at the top of the incline, they again froze in shock. Instead of the dense woods surrounding the level entrance into the other cave, this entrance was surrounded by what appeared to be some kind of prairie. Huge, isolated boulders jutted out of the gently-rising hills here and there, and while evergreen trees did grow in every direction, there were not nearly enough of them to form a forest. There was no path leading from the cave entrance that any of the children could see.

"Wh—where _are_ we?" Jennifer made a vain attempt to keep her voice from trembling.

Before any of her siblings could answer, a ferocious growl from somewhere nearby, outside of the tunnel entrance, startled them. Kaylee screamed, and her brothers and sister slid back down the boulder to the bottom of the cave floor as the little girl clutched Kevin's neck. _"Run!"_ Jennifer shrieked.

Still bearing Kaylee on his back, Kevin darted back in the other direction, followed by Jennifer and Joey, who ran in single file. Lucy whined and yipped in Jennifer's arms, but she clutched the puppy tightly to her chest. Kaylee whimpered and trembled as she clutched her brother's neck in a tight grip; at the same time, she tried very hard not to choke him. Sunlight poured through the tunnel roof's wide crevice throughout the whole distance of the meandering tunnel.

At last, the children came to a narrow, very shallow waterfall that poured out of another crevice in the left wall of the now-widening cave tunnel. "What—what _was_ that?" Joey's voice shook, and he trembled. "What _was_ that vicious animal?!"

"Good question." Still holding Kaylee's legs as she clung to his neck, Kevin peered toward the tunnel that they had just rushed through. "A—a wolf? A bear? A cougar? The way it sounded, it's hard to tell."

"No kidding!" Jennifer wrapped her arms around her chest. "At least it didn't chase us, whatever it is, so we're safe now. Right now, we need to find out where we are."

Nodding, Joey paused to drink from the waterfall in the same way that he would from a water fountain; as soon as Kevin had set Kaylee back on her feet, he and his sisters did the same. Jennifer set Lucy on the ground at the edge of the stream, so that she could also have a drink; the delighted puppy lapped it up.

When puppy and humans had all quenched their thirst, Kaylee picked up Lucy and the children gazed around. They had come to another bend that turned to their right. "I believe we're getting near the entrance." Kevin pointed ahead of him.

Jennifer nodded, then turned to Joey and Kaylee. "Better be careful, you two; there's stairs up ahead." She smiled wryly. "Or I should say _down_ ahead."

" _Stairs?"_ Joey stared at the path ahead in disbelief.

"Nature-made stairs," Kevin said, with a laugh. "Not man-made. God made these stairs, but He didn't include a railing, so we'll have to watch our step. They lead downward, as you can see." He pointed forward. "The stream from this waterfall behind us goes down these stairs, so we'll have to be careful so we won't slip." Jennifer nodded agreement.

Slowly and carefully, the children picked their way down the stone steps, Jennifer holding on Kaylee so the little girl wouldn't slip and fall, Kaylee clutching Lucy against her chest. Kevin kept a hand on Joey's shoulder. The cave walls spread out at the entrance, and the cave floor ended at a ledge just a little way ahead of the entrance. The stream poured over the edge of the ledge. Once again, the children froze in shock. "Whoa!" Joey cried out.

A steep, beautiful valley surrounded them from all sides. Waterfalls poured down the edges of precipitous cliffs, and an extensive forest spread far ahead of them. A huge, elegant complex of buildings appeared to jut out of the side of one of the snow-capped mountains across the valley.


	2. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond welcomes four more guests to Rivendell.

**Chapter 1: A Whole New World**

Arwen slowly put down the shuttle. She could not remember weaving the last several rows on her loom. She had just had a waking dream, a vision that was most strange. She needed to tell her father at once, even though she hated to burden him with a new worry. But he must know immediately.

She put down her shuttle and, rising, went forth from her room to seek out Elrond, finding him in his study with Gandalf. She knocked, and he bade her enter.

" _Ada,_ I must tell you of something—I had a vision. It was more than a brief foresight."

Both Elrond and Gandalf sat up even straighter, a look of alarm on both their faces. Arwen, like her mother and grandmother before her, had the gift of foresight, and anything that came to her at a time like this was certainly urgent.

"Please, daughter, tell me what visions trouble you."

"I saw the opening to the Hidden Pass on the other side of the valley. Out from it came four children of the race of Men. Two, a boy and a girl, were youths, but the other two were very young indeed. There was a young boy and an even younger girl, no more than four or five years of age at the most; they were all dressed most strangely, and had with them a puppy. I could not hear what they said among themselves, but it was clear that they were lost, alone, and in distress. I also sensed that their presence here is important in some way."

Elrond stood immediately. "Without a guide to the bridge, they will never find their way here. Summon your brothers and Glorfindel, and ask them to bring at least two others. I will join them, and we shall go to meet these unexpected visitors."

"Yes, _Ada_! At once." Satisfied that action would be taken, Arwen hastened away.

Gandalf rose also. "I think I shall come along with you as well, my old friend."

 **-oo000oo-**

"What _is_ this place?" Jennifer asked softly. "It's so beautiful!" For a long moment, she gaped at their lush surroundings. A _loud-flowing_ river ran through the bottom of the valley, and _the pale, cool sun_ hung _far above the far,_ snow-capped _mountains_ on the other side of the valley _and_ shone _down_ on the huge, lovely basin that spread below them. At last, Jennifer exchanged a bewildered glance with her brothers and sister. "Uh, is—is this where we say, ' _I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore'_?" She snorted. "Or Oregon, rather?"

"No kidding!" Kevin snorted in his turn. "Here's where we could use a pair of ruby slippers, so we could click our heels together and say, ' _There's no place like home_ '!" Jennifer smiled in spite of herself, and choked back a laugh.

"Maybe it's Oz!" Kaylee squealed, bouncing on her heels and clutching Lucy to her chest. For the moment, she had forgotten her dread of not having their parents with them.

"Hardly, and a good thing, too!" said Kevin, with a laugh. He bent over Kaylee, a teasing expression on his face. "How'd you like to bump into the Wicked Witch of the West?" he said in a mock-sinister voice. Wide-eyed, Kaylee shook her head rapidly.

"Well, whatever this place is, I've never heard of Wallowa Lake State Park having it," Jennifer said.

"Neither have I," Kevin agreed. Straightening his back, he gazed at the elegant complex of buildings jutting out of the cliff on the far side of the valley, and then scanned a thick forest ahead of them, a mixture of bewilderment and apprehension etching his youthful face. "Right now, we need to find out where we are! Mom and Dad are going to worry if we don't get back to the campsite soon. They told us not to be gone long. We're supposed to be helping them set up the tents."

"Yeah," said Joey. "And Uncle Ryan and Aunt Janet—they're gonna be worried, too." Kaylee began to whimper, but Jennifer put an arm around her shoulder and hugged the little girl to her side.

A narrow path descended from the ledge and ended at the entrance to the forest. A steep cliff dropped down from each side of it. Cautiously, the children stepped onto that path and minced their way down it to the ground opposite. As they stepped off that path, they came to the edge of the dense woods that completely blocked their way to the elegant house. They could see no path into the forest to point their way.

"Well—let's go." Kevin sighed. "There's no way around this forest that I can see."

"No, there's not," Jennifer agreed.

"If we can get to those buildings, we can ask permission to use their phone."

"Phone!" Jennifer gasped. Reaching into her right jacket pocket, she pulled out her iPhone. "I've gotta call Mom and Daddy! If we can do that, we won't have to use those people's phone."

She rose to her feet, pressed the button that turned on the dial tone, and then held the iPhone to her ear. To her disappointment, the phone remained silent. Making a face, she looked at her siblings.

"No signal." Jennifer shook her head. "Let me see if I can text Mom and Daddy."

Clicking on the menu button and scanning the shortcuts that appeared on the screen, she clicked on the link that took her to the text page, and then pulled up the onscreen keyboard. Tapping the letters, she typed, _M/D we r n trouble. We r lost. Everything shook. cave went dark, changed. Everything changed. Came out n strange place. IDK where we r. plz come find us! 911!_

She chose their parents' cell phone numbers and then clicked on "S _end,"_ but to her disappointment, an error message popped up on the screen. The message could not be sent.

Sighing, Jennifer dropped the iPhone back into her backpack, zipped it back up, and slid the backpack over her back once more. "I can't text them, either." She looked at Kevin. "OK, what we do now?"

"Try to get to those buildings, if we can find a way through these woods." Kevin grimaced as he peered into the thick cluster of trees ahead. Apprehension roiled in his gut. _Would_ they be able to find their way through? "Where's a compass when you need one?" he muttered. Out loud, he added, "Dad gave me a copy of the park ranger's phone number, in case we needed it; it's in my pocket." He patted the side of his jeans. "When we get to that place, whatever it is, we'll call his office. I'm sure the owner will let us use his phone if we ask."

Jennifer nodded. "Let's hope whoever lives there's got a car."

"Yeah." Kevin looked down at Kaylee, who looked as if she was about to cry, and his voice softened. "We'll be back with Mom and Dad just as soon as we can, Kaylee." Chewing her lower lip, which curled downward, the little girl nodded. Kevin gently squeezed her shoulder.

Jennifer nodded in her turn. She knew that Kevin was feeling apprehensive about entering that woods; she shared that uneasiness. They could get lost in that forest all too easily, especially since they didn't have a map or a compass to help them find their way; in fact, they already _were_ lost. "Right." She glanced down at the children. "Kaylee, Joey, stay close to us, and hold onto Lucy." Nodding, Joey and Kaylee preceded their older brother and sister into the forest, with Kaylee clasping Lucy to her chest.

 **-oo000oo-**

Arwen watched as her father, brothers, Gandalf, and the others rode away. Then she turned and went back into the house. "Eledhwen! Mairen!" she called. "Gather my ladies; we have more unexpected guests to prepare for."

The last few weeks had been busy ones; the arrival of so many unlooked-for guests all at once—Men, Dwarves, and Elves from Mithlond and Mirkwood, converging with the looked-for arrival of Aragorn and the hobbits, and culminating in the fateful Council that her father had hosted the day before—had given her much to do. As her father's chatelaine, it was she who was responsible for so much of the famed hospitality of Imladris.

And now four more unexpected travellers, under such strange circumstances. And such young travellers, at that. She wondered what their story might be.

 **-oo000oo-**

Meanwhile, just as Kevin and Jennifer had feared, the children found themselves lost in the woods. Pine trees surrounded them at first, and needles and pine cones littered the ground. As they went further into the forest, the surrounding _trees changed to beech and oak_. Because there was no path, they didn't have any idea which way to go. They could no longer see the cluster of big elegant buildings up ahead, or the tunnel that they had left; the surrounding trees blocked them both out of the children's sight now. They were all frightened; they didn't know what had happened, or where they were.

"Where are we?" Jennifer whispered into Kevin's ear. "I can't see those buildings anymore!" She looked behind her; the surrounding trees blocked her view in the other direction as well. "I can't see my way back to the tunnel, either!"

Kevin nodded agreement, pressing his lips into a tight line. "I can't either, Jen, but let's not frighten Joey and Kaylee," he whispered back. Jennifer nodded, and took a deep breath. She and Kevin had to be strong for Joey and Kaylee, she knew.

"Mom and Daddy are gonna be worried," Joey said out loud, his voice tight with fear. "We gotta go back!"

Kevin squeezed his shoulder. "We'll just have to do our best to get back to the campsite as fast as we can, so they won't worry. But first, we gotta find those buildings. We need help to get back, Joey." Silently, he prayed, _Please, God, get us safely back to the campsite, fast! In Jesus' name, amen._

"I want my mommy," Kaylee whimpered. "I want my daddy." Jennifer squeezed her little sister's shoulder, and Kaylee clutched Lucy to her chest, burying her face in the puppy's soft fur.

Suddenly, a bunch of strange-looking men on horses cantered out of the trees towards them, riding single-file. One of them had a long, greyish-white beard and mustache, a pair of bushy, greyish-white eyebrows, and dark eyes; he wore a weird-looking grey robe, a tall, pointed, bluish-grey hat, a greyish-silver scarf draped around his shoulders and underneath his beard, _and immense black boots on his feet_. The rest of the men were all thin, long-haired, and beardless, and they had pointed ears. Only the bearded man's horse had a saddle; the rest of the men were riding bareback.

Thinking that these strange men meant to hurt them, the children huddled close together; a terrified Kaylee screamed and, clutching Lucy more tightly against her chest, burrowed her face into Jennifer's chest and started crying. "Please don't hurt my puppy!" she screamed, sobbing.

The strange-looking men brought their horses to a halt, and one of them, a dark-haired man with grey eyes, dismounted and approached the children, amusement etched on his beardless face. "Little one," he told Kaylee, "we are not going to harm your puppy, or you, either. You _and_ your puppy are safe." Kneeling, he spent a few minutes calming Kaylee down, during which time he wiped the tears off her face and rubbed Lucy's head.

He rose to his feet. "Where are you children from?" he asked.

The children exchanged a glance. "Uh, Portland," Kevin said.

At the men's puzzled expression, Jennifer nodded agreement. "That's right. Portland." She stared up at them all, scanning their faces. "Uh, aren't you guys from around here?" She scanned the surrounding forest as she spoke, and then gazed back at the strange man who stood in front of them.

 _Are these people actors or something?_ she wondered, scanning their faces in bewilderment. _They're sure dressed weird! Like they're from the Middle Ages or something. I wonder if they're in the SCA?_

"Are you from the Barony of Three Mountains?*" Jennifer asked, tilting her head in puzzlement as she spoke. Her friend Nicole had a cousin in the SCA. If there was an event at the park, that might explain the strange clothing.

Now it was the strange men's turn to exchange puzzled glances. "I am afraid we have never heard of the place, or of this Portland either," the man who had greeted them said. "You can tell us more about this Portland and this Barony later. What are your names?"

Biting his lower lip, Kevin scanned the strangers; they seemed a little weird, but right now, as lost as they were, they didn't have much choice but to trust them. He'd definitely keep a watchful eye on them, though, in case any of them gave him reason _not_ to trust them. Raising his right hand in greeting, Kevin cleared his throat and took a step forward, extending his hand. "My name's Kevin. Kevin McCloud. Hi." He shook the man's hand and then turned to his siblings. "This is my brother, Joey, and my sisters, Jennifer and Kaylee." He gestured to each girl in turn as he introduced his sisters.

Remembering her manners, Jennifer cleared her throat. "Hi. We're, uh, we're pleased to meet you. All of you. How do you do?" Clearing her throat again, she raised her own hand in greeting.

The man nodded. "Well met, Lady Jennifer, Lord Kevin."

Jennifer gaped up at him, puzzled. _Lady_ Jennifer?! _Lord_ Kevin?! She exchanged a bewildered glance with Kevin. _What kind of place_ is _this?!_ she wondered. Out loud, she said, "Our school's out for spring break; that's why we're not in school today."

" _Spring_ break?" The man furrowed his brows in evident puzzlement, and then shrugged. "Ah." The man glanced down at Lucy. "And the puppy—does it have a name?"

"Her name's Lucy," Kaylee announced, hugging the wriggling puppy to her chest. The man smiled again.

"May I hold her?" he asked Kaylee, as he knelt in front of her. Nodding, Kaylee handed the puppy to him. Wagging her tail, Lucy whined, yipped, and licked the man's face as he rubbed her fur.

"This puppy has just recently been weaned," he said, as he handed Lucy back to Kaylee. It was not a question; he knew. Kevin and Jennifer nodded.

"She's just nine weeks old," Kevin said. "We've only had her a week. She's not housebroken yet."

Kaylee bit her lower lip as the pain and fear returned to her eyes. "Where's my mommy?" she asked Elrond. "Where's my daddy?"

"I don't think this man can tell us, Kaylee." Jennifer glanced around the dense forest surrounding them. "Uh, where are we?" she asked. "We're—uh, we're still in Oregon, right?"

Rising to his feet again, the man looked at her, puzzled. "I do not know where this Oregon is, Lady Jennifer, but no, this is not it. This is the valley of Rivendell. I am Master Elrond, at your service, and this valley is my home."

The children gaped at one another, bewildered. "Rivendell?!" Kevin asked. "Wallowa Lake State Park doesn't have a valley by that name."

Elrond's mouth quirked upward. "Perhaps not, but Middle-earth does."

Frowns of bewilderment etched the children's faces. "Middle-earth?" Jennifer repeated. "There's no place on earth called Middle-earth!"

"Indeed?" A blank expression flitted across Elrond's face, and then he shook his head. "Well, children, you are indeed in Middle-earth."

Kevin bit his lip, a worried expression in his eyes. _Well, we sure can't call the park ranger, then!_ He exchanged an apprehensive glance with Jennifer. "Well, wherever we are, we've got to get back to where _we_ come from. Our parents and our youngest sister, and our aunt and uncle—they're all waiting for us back at the campsite, and they'll be worried. We weren't supposed to be gone long." His siblings exchanged apprehensive glances. Tears welled up in Kaylee's eyes, and she buried her face in Lucy's fur again. Jennifer put a comforting arm around her little sister's shoulders.

Elrond nodded. "Unfortunately, we cannot open a way for you to return to your world. But we _will_ do everything in our power to help you. Come with us to the Last Homely House, and we'll see what we can do."

Joey fidgeted. "Please, Mr. Elrond, we've got to get back _now_! Our mom and daddy'll be worried."

Elrond knelt in front of Joey. "Master Joey, the last thing any of us wants to do is to worry your parents," he said gently. "If it _were_ in my power to send you back to your world, I would do it immediately. But I cannot, so I will have to find another way to help you. We will have to go to my house to do that."

He looked at Kaylee, who looked as if she was going to start crying, and his voice softened further. "Miss Kaylee, I know it is frightening to be separated from your parents like this, but we are going to take good care of you and your brothers and sister while you are here. And we will do everything in our power to find a way to return you children to your mother and father." He wiped a tear that was just starting to trickle down the little girl's soft face.

Reluctantly, the children nodded acquiescence. "You'll have to excuse Kaylee, Mr. Elrond," Jennifer said, as he rose to his feet. "It's hard for her to be separated from Mom and Daddy, especially for long." She ruffled her little sister's hair, and Elrond nodded in understanding.

"Uh, there's just one thing, Mr. Elrond," Kevin said. "None of us knows how to ride. We've never even been on a horse." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Don't you have a car?"

"How would he drive it, if he did?" Jennifer asked her brother. "There are no roads in this forest, Kevin. Not even a dirt path. The trees are so thick, not even a jeep can get through."

Kevin scanned the surrounding forest and shook his head. "Nope, there's sure not." Sighing, he grimaced. "And the trees sure _are_ thick!"

Elrond furrowed his own eyebrows in puzzlement. "I do not know what a car is, Lady Jennifer, but we do not have one." He turned toward the other long-haired men. "Glorfindel, Elladan, would you assist me in helping these children to mount?"

With inclined heads, Glorfindel and Elladan dismounted their own horses. "I will have to hold your puppy when it is your turn to mount, Miss Kaylee," Elrond told the little girl.

He assisted Jennifer in mounting behind one of the strange men, and Glorfindel helped Kevin to mount Elrond's own horse. Elrond helped Joey to remove his bulging backpack and then lifted up the little boy toward the old bearded man, who pulled him up in front of him on his horse and took Joey's backpack, sliding it up toward his own shoulder.

After Glorfindel had remounted his horse, Elrond took Lucy from Kaylee and handed the puppy to Glorfindel, who held her as he re-mounted his horse. Elrond then lifted Kaylee to another of the strange men, after which he mounted his own horse in front of Kevin, who wrapped his arms around Elrond's chest.

As they rode off, single file, Gandalf sat with Joey in front of him, one arm around the child's waist, Joey's backpack dangling from Gandalf's shoulder; the child was gazing about with wide-eyed astonishment at the surrounding dense forest. He noted the the boy's—Joey, he recalled—fascination with the Elves. He was surprised at the child's silence, but perhaps that could be attributed to the sudden change in his circumstances. Gandalf gazed about at Joey's siblings, who were also quiet but observant. The youngest girl kept looking down fearfully, and she was sucking her thumb. Of course, these children had said that they had never ridden horses before, and it was already evident that the little girl, in particular, was afraid to be separated from her parents.

Joey fidgeted a bit. "Umm…sir?"

"Yes, lad?"

"What's your name? I can't remember it."

"You may call me Gandalf, Joey."

"Mr. Gandalf, what's that roaring noise I keep hearing? It sounds like loud traffic or maybe an airplane, but we're out in the middle of nowhere."

Gandalf was unsure what the child meant by "traffic" and "airplane", but he knew what the noise was. "Those are waterfalls, Joey."

Just then, they came out of the forest, and Joey could see the cluster of buildings once more, as well as the waterfalls that surrounded the valley. "Wow!" he said. "Cool!" He exchanged an excited glance with his siblings. Forgetting her fright, Kaylee bounced once on the saddle, but the beardless, long-haired man behind her tightened his hold on the little girl, thus restraining her from bouncing again.

"This is the Last Homely House east of the Sea," Gandalf told Joey.

"These buildings are all one _house_?" Joey's mouth dropped open.

"They certainly are," Elrond answered.

Jennifer furrowed her eyebrows, puzzled. "Uh, if this is the _Last_ Homely House, where's the first?"

Elrond and Gandalf exchanged amused expressions. "This is the Last Homely House _and_ the First, Lady Jennifer," Elrond said. "It all depends on from which direction one approaches. It is the Last Homely House east of the Sea, and the First Homely House west of the Misty Mountains." The children exchanged bewildered glances.

"Weird," muttered Joey.

"The sea _can't_ be the Pacific Ocean," Jennifer said, "not if we're no longer in Oregon or anywhere else in the United States. But it can't be the Atlantic Ocean, either—that'd mean we were in Europe or Africa. I know we're not in any of the eastern states—we'd be west of the Atlantic if we were." She shrugged, exchanging a bewildered glance with Kevin.

"Don't look at me," Kevin said. "I don't know which ocean they're talking about, either." He paused. "The Mediterranean Sea, perhaps?"

"I don't know. Good question." Furrowing her eyebrows, Jennifer chewed her lower lip. "Somehow, I don't think so. Anyway, that's in Europe, and I don't see _how_ we could have ended up in Europe." She paused, furrowing her eyebrows. "Not like this. And Europe has the Swiss Alps and Asia has the Himalayas, but I've never heard of either of them having any Misty Mountains."

Kevin nodded. "Me, neither. And America sure doesn't!"

Elrond and Gandalf said nothing aloud, but exchanged a worried look; it was clear that wherever these young ones were from, neither wizard nor Elven Lore-master had heard of any of them. It made the prospects of locating their parents seem less likely.

They rode down a wide pathway towards the Last Homely House, and Gandalf noticed that Arwen had gathered several of the staff with her to await their return. As they crossed the bridge and drew close enough to see the Elves more clearly, Joey's jaw dropped. "Whoa! She's beautiful!"

Gandalf chuckled. Even this youngster was not proof against the Evenstar's ethereal beauty. He recalled Pippin's first sight of the Lady of Rivendell. His jaw had dropped in just the same way. Patting Joey's shoulder lightly, he said softly, "She is, indeed, my lad."

The horses halted in front of the terrace. After dismounting, Elrond helped the children to do the same, one at a time, and then he handed Joey his backpack. Joey stared at Gandalf's outfit for a long moment, as he thrust his arms through his backpack's handles, one arm at a time. When his backpack was dangling from his back again, he asked, "Mr. Gandalf, why are you dressed like a wizard?"

Gandalf chuckled. "I am dressed like a wizard, my lad, because I _am_ a wizard."

"What?" Joey's jaw dropped. "No way!"

"Yeah, wizards don't really exist!" Jennifer blurted out.

Elrond's mouth quirked upward, and he and Gandalf exchanged amused glances. The other long-haired men and Arwen all chuckled. "They do here, Lady Jennifer, Master Joey," Master Elrond told the two. Joey gaped up at him in astonishment, and Kevin and Jennifer stared at each other in shock.

Smiling broadly, Kaylee bounced on her heels in excitement. "Like in _King Arthur?_ " she squealed.

Elrond chuckled again. "I have never heard of King Arthur, Miss Kaylee, but yes, they do exist here."

He turned to the other long-haired men and began speaking. "Prepare refreshments for our new guests, once they have had a chance to see their rooms. You will need to find some suitable food for their puppy. She has only recently been weaned." Turning to the children, he added, "My Elves will prepare you some food."

Kevin and Jennifer exchanged stunned glances. _Elves?_ There was no such thing; elves, like wizards, were just imaginary fairy-tale creatures! Joey shook his head in bewilderment; he had learned the truth about Santa Claus and his elves a year earlier, and he did not know what to make of this.

Kaylee, on the other hand, got excited again; she was still a wide-eyed believer. "Santa Claus?" she squealed again, as she jumped up and down.

"Hardly!" said Kevin, with a laugh. "Take a good look around you, Kaylee! This isn't the North Pole."

Elrond's brows creased again, that time in puzzlement. Guessing the meaning behind that look, Jennifer mouthed, _'Tell you later.'_ Elrond nodded in understanding, and turned to Arwen, who had just joined them with a few other ladies.

"Children, this is my daughter, Arwen Undómiel. She is the lady of the Last Homely House, and she will be helping you while you are here." He turned back to his daughter.

 _"Muin_ _nín,"_ he told Arwen, "this is young Kevin McCloud, his sisters, Jennifer and Kaylee, and his younger brother, Joey." Elrond gestured to each child as he introduced them. "And their dog, Lucy, nine weeks old and only weaned a few weeks ago." He nodded toward the puppy as Kaylee picked her up. "You may show these children to their chambers."

With a nod, Arwen, along with two other ladies of her household, led the children up the stairs to the wide terraced porch and into the house. "These ladies are my friends, Eledhwen and Mairen," Arwen told the children. "They will be attending to your needs while you are here." The children looked up shyly. Kevin blushed furiously. He'd never seen such beautiful ladies in his life! Arwen smiled, amused. She did not tell the children that Eledhwen had been nursemaid to her brothers and herself, or that Mairen had been nursemaid to Estel when he was young.

They passed through the wide corridors to the rooms Arwen had prepared for the children. Her foresight had helped her to know what their ages and genders were, beforehand. As they turned into another corridor, Arwen paused and threw open a door. "This is the nearest bathing room." The children peeked in to see what looked like a steaming swimming pool! There were shelves loaded with white cloths, presumably towels and washcloths. On another shelf were elegant bottles of glass in all the colors of the rainbow, as well as a basket heaped with bars of white soap. The whole room smelled of herbs. Jennifer's face lit up, and she almost took an involuntary step into the room, before she blushed and stepped back.

Arwen gave her a smile and put an arm around her shoulders. "You shall get a chance to soak to your heart's content later, Lady Jennifer." Jennifer smiled back.

They passed two more doors, and then Arwen opened a door on the left. "This shall be your room, Lord Kevin." They looked in to see a huge room with wide windows. It was airy and light. The large bed was carved with branches and leaves. There was a small table and two chairs, a washstand, and a clothes chest. However, there were no overhead light bulbs or light switches on the walls, Kevin noticed, nor could he see any electrical plug-ins on the walls. Instead, there were candles set in sconces and in a gleaming silver candelabrum. He slipped his backpack off of his back and laid it on the table. He shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over the back of a chair.

"Your sisters and brother will be nearby, across the hall," Arwen told him, as she opened the door on the right. That room was much larger. It contained two beds, smaller than the one in Kevin's room. In addition to a clothes chest and washstand, there was a set of shelves along one wall on which could be seen some stuffed toys and some other toys that were carved out of wood, a few books with leather covers, and a ball made of leather that was just a bit larger than a softball. An adult-sized rocking chair stood next to a small fireplace, and a low table surrounded by four child-size chairs stood not far from the window. The large window seat had pillows on it. Like Kevin's new guest room, it had no light bulbs, light switches, or plug-ins—only candles.

"You may as well take off your backpacks and leave them in here," Jennifer told Joey and Kaylee. "Your jackets, too. We're not going to need them here. Not right now, anyway."

"No, we're not," Kevin agreed.

Joey removed his backpack and dropped it on the floor, and then he pulled off his jacket and tossed it onto the bed. Exasperation showed in Jennifer's face as she stared down at Kaylee, whose own back was covered only by her jacket and her pullover long-sleeved shirt. "Oh, Kaylee! You forgot your backpack and left it back at the campsite, didn't you?" Biting her lower lip, Kaylee nodded. Jennifer sighed and shook her head.

"Backpack?" Arwen gazed at Jennifer quizzically. The young girl sighed.

"Yes, ma'am, we're supposed to take our backpacks with us whenever we leave the campsite. Mom and Daddy's orders." Jennifer pointed down at Joey's backpack. "Kevin and Joey and I took our backpacks, but Kaylee forgot hers." She shook her head at her little sister. To Kaylee, she ordered, "Take off your jacket."

Looking unhappy, Kaylee handed Lucy to Kevin, and then she pulled off her jacket and tossed it on the floor. "Put it on the bed, Kaylee," Jennifer ordered; silently, Kaylee did as she was told, pouting.

That done, the little girl took the squirming puppy back from her oldest brother and clasped Lucy to her chest. "When are we going back to Mommy and Daddy?" she asked, as she buried her face in the puppy's fur. Arwen knelt before her and laid a hand on Kaylee's shoulder.

"I cannot answer that question, Miss Kaylee. But I promise you this: until we are able to figure out a way to return you to your parents, we will take good care of you children," Arwen promised, and then rose to her feet.

In the wall to the left of the door through which they had entered was another door. Arwen pointed to that door. "Lady Jennifer, this is your room."

Jennifer went to open the door. The guest bedroom to which she had been assigned was very similar to the one in which Kevin was staying, although the bed was somewhat smaller and not quite as fancy. It had two doors—the one that opened from her little brother and sister's room, and another that seemed to open into the hallway.

Arwen looked over the rooms fondly. This had been her brothers' nursery, and then, years later, it had been hers. Throughout the Third Age, a few other children had been guests there. Estel had not grown up in the room; as a child, he had stayed with his mother in her chambers, but he had often been allowed to play in it. The room now allotted to Jennifer had been where the nursemaid had once slept.

Jennifer slipped off her backpack and laid it on the bed, and then she removed her jacket and draped it over the back of a chair. Removing her iPhone from her jacket pocket, she unzipped her backpack and dropped her iPhone inside, and then she zipped her backpack shut. As she scanned the room, she noticed that, like the other rooms, it also lacked light bulbs, light switches, and electrical plug-ins. Instead, it had candles.

 _They must not use electricity here,_ she thought. _This is just like back in the old days! Back when people used lanterns and candles and kerosene lamps for light. Bet they don't have TVs or telephones or cars here, either._ Or _computers!_ She bit her lower lip. _Without computers, there's sure no Wi-Fi here! Kevin and I won't be able to get the Internet here on my iPhone, or on his tablet. I won't be able to call or text or email anybody, not in Middle-earth._

"There is one more room you children need to know about," said Arwen. She stepped out of the younger children's room and indicated a door to the other side of Kevin's room. Mairen opened the door, and they saw that there was a small bench with a hole in it. There was a little shelf by the door, and high above the bench was a small open window. On the bench next to the hole was a basket of clean rags, and on the other side was a bucket with a lid. Next to the door was a sink carved of stone, with a pump. The room smelled fresh, in spite of its obvious purpose. "This is the water closet for this wing of the Last Homely House, children."

"Water closet?" Joey repeated, bewildered.

Kevin gazed into the room. "Bathroom," he told Joey. "They must call it by a different name here, since it's got no bathtub. This is where you go to use the bathroom and wash your hands—we'll be taking our baths in that other room."

"Brush our teeth, too?" Joey asked.

Kevin shrugged. "In here, you mean? I suppose so. Good thing our toothbrushes and toothpaste and hairbrushes and combs and and deodorant are in our backpacks!"

Arwen overheard this exchange, and shook her head. "You would use the basin and ewer on the washstand in your rooms for that. The servants see to it that clean fresh water is replaced throughout the day." Kevin and Jennifer nodded.

"Kaylee and I will have to share my toothbrush, since hers is back at the campsite," Jennifer said. "Thank goodness there are toilets and bathtubs here!"

Kaylee tugged on Jennifer's hand with one hand, while clutching Lucy to her chest with the other. Jennifer bent over. "Is that the potty, Jen?" Kaylee whispered.

Jennifer nodded. Kaylee scanned the water closet, looking for toilet paper; finding none, she turned to Arwen.

"Umm…Miss Un—dó—miel…" She pronounced the unfamiliar name slowly.

"Arwen," the lady Elf corrected.

Jennifer glanced down at her little sister. "I'm sorry; it's just that since we're just kids, we were taught to address grown-ups by their last names," she explained. "Mr. So-and-so, Miss So-and-so, Mrs. So-and-so, and so on."

Arwen smiled. It appeared that where they came from, they used the forms of address common in Bree and the Shire. "Well, Undómiel is not my last name, Lady Jennifer. Elves do not have family names. So Lady Arwen is the correct way to address me, because with my mother gone, I am the Lady of Rivendell."

The children exchanged glances, and Kevin and Jennifer nodded. "Yes, Lady Arwen," Kevin said.

Kaylee cleared her throat and tried again. "Lady Arwen?" she asked. "Where's the toilet paper?"

Jennifer and Kevin and Joey all blushed, and Kevin looked down at Kaylee. "Hush, we'll explain later, Kaylee!" he said.

But Arwen and the other Elven ladies looked curious. "What is 'toilet paper'?" Arwen asked.

Arwen shook her head in amusement after a blushing Jennifer had answered her question. She explained to Kaylee what the rags in the basket and the bucket were for. She could tell that the little one was somewhat disgusted, but was too polite to do more than make a face. She could hear young Joey mutter "Gross!" under his breath, too faintly for any but Elven ears to hear.

While the word was oddly used, the child's tone of voice made his meaning clear.

Arwen hid her amusement. Over the course of an Age, she had learned that different customs in different places resulted in different reactions. Personally, she thought that using paper so wastefully was not a good custom, but she would never allow herself to show it. They were only children, and she could clearly remember her own reaction when she had been very small on her first visit to Lothlórien, and had discovered the sanitary arrangements in the flets.

"Now, children, you have found your own places here; wash your hands, and I will take you down to the dining hall, for I am sure you are all hungry." Arwen turned to Kaylee. "I will have to ask you to leave Lucy here, Miss Kaylee. Eledhwen, would you take the puppy down to the kitchen and see that she is fed?"

"Yes, Lady Arwen," the elf nursemaid said. Reluctantly, Kaylee handed a squirming Lucy to the elf nursemaid. As Eledhwen held Lucy to her breast, the puppy immediately began to lick the elf's neck. Laughing lightly, Eledhwen left the room with Lucy.

"Is it almost suppertime, then?" Jennifer asked.

Arwen shook her head. "No, Lady Jennifer, it is still morning here. We will be having elevenses soon. Is it afternoon where you come from?"

Kevin and Jennifer exchanged a puzzled glance. "Uh, yes, ma'am," Kevin said. "It was past 4:30 p.m. when we left the campsite. Supper was gonna be cooked as soon as the tents were all set up. We were supposed to help our parents and our aunt and uncle set them up after we had explored the cave." He shook his head. "How can it be morning here and afternoon where we come from?"

Arwen laughed. "Apparently, you are from another world, Lord Kevin."

"No kidding!" Jennifer muttered.

"I wish Mommy and Daddy were here," Kaylee complained.

Kevin picked her up. "We all wish that, Kaylee," he said softly. "But since they're not, we'll just have to make the best of it while we're here, and be very brave." He hugged her. "Come on, we'd better go wash our hands." He carried Kaylee out of the room, followed by the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *The SCA stands for Society for Creative Anachronism, a real international organization for those interested in the Middle Ages and Renaissance. During events, members dress in period clothing and have mock tournaments and battles, and practice period arts and sciences. The Barony of Three Mountains is the actual name of the Portland chapter. However, any connection between it and this story are strictly coincidental.


	3. Be Our Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The McCloud children meet some other visitors in the Last Homely House.

 

 

 **Thanks:** We would also like to acknowledge the invaluable help of our beta, **LindaHoyland,** another well-known and prolific LotR fanwriter, whose many wonderful stories also grace this site.

**Chapter 2: Be Our Guest**

"Come on, Merry!" Pippin urged impatiently. "Bilbo, Frodo, and Sam said they'd meet us for elevenses!"

Merry took his time as he finished brushing his foot hair and shrugging on his jacket, just because he knew it would annoy Pippin. "I'll be ready in a moment. It would not hurt you to take a little more time with your own appearance, cousin," he said, hiding a grin.

Pippin fidgeted silently, surreptitiously putting a hand up to smooth the tousled curls atop his head when Merry stopped to tiptoe up and glance in the mirror above the washstand. He yanked it down quickly when Merry turned around. He reached up and turned the doorknob, and then both of them used their combined weight to shove it open. Elven doors were heavy.

The two shoved it closed, and headed down the corridor. They'd not gone a dozen steps before they saw the Lady Arwen and one of her handmaidens coming from a side passage with four children in tow. The young ones were oddly dressed; one boy and one girl appeared to be youths younger than Pippin himself by a year or three if they'd been hobbits, and another boy and girl seemed quite young. Pippin wasn't sure of their ages, as he knew Men grew up at a different rate than hobbits.

He and Merry sped up their pace to catch up with the group. They soon fell into step with them.

"Hullo!" said Merry cheerfully. "We've not seen you here in Rivendell before."

The whole group stopped. "Good day, Meriadoc and Peregrin! We do indeed have new guests." Arwen introduced each of the McCloud children in turn.

Merry bowed politely. "Meriadoc Brandybuck, at your service. But you may call me Merry," he said.

Pippin, blushing as he usually did in Arwen's presence, also bowed politely. "Peregrin Took, also at your service." He bowed again. "But most people call me Pippin, or even Pip."

"We were heading down to the dining hall to meet Frodo, Sam, and Bilbo for elevenses," Merry said to Arwen.

"And we were going to the same place, to see our newly arrived guests refreshed from their journey," replied Arwen. She introduced each of the McCloud children by name.

Pippin noticed that the children were gaping wide-eyed at their size and at their hairy, bare feet and then at their pointed ears with curiosity and exchanging puzzled glances, though none of them said anything. He also saw the older girl give a start when Merry mentioned Bilbo, though how newcomers to Rivendell could know Bilbo's name was beyond him. "Uh, hi," she told the hobbits, and cleared her throat. "Pleased to meet you. How do you do?" She gave them an awkward smile. Kevin raised a hand in greeting, and then extended it to shake their hands.

As they made their way down, Lady Arwen explained that Merry and Pippin and their kin who awaited them were called _"hobbits"_ , and were not some smaller variety of Elf. Jennifer gave Arwen a bewildered look, but said nothing; she and Kevin exchanged a puzzled glance, and then she shook her head violently in an attempt to clear her head. "What's a hobbit?" Kaylee asked.

"Not now, Kaylee. Later," Jennifer told her little sister. "We'll ask them later. Right now, it's time to eat."

The group entered the dining hall, where they saw the other three hobbits awaiting them. There was a large spread of food upon the table: various breads, cheeses, cold cuts of sliced meats, a large bowl of fruit, and a platter of sweet biscuits, tarts, and small fruitcakes. A teapot and teacups were in front of Bilbo. Frodo and Sam sat across the table from the older hobbit, but they jumped to their feet when the others entered. Bilbo remained seated; his old bones were not so spry as they used to be. The table was surrounded by benches for the diners to sit upon, rather than chairs. The three hobbits had been sitting on piles of cushions that enabled them to sit high enough to reach their food, and there were three more such piles on the benches: two on the bench that Frodo and Sam were using, and a third on the other bench where Bilbo was seated. The cushions that Frodo and Sam were sitting on scattered as they rose to their feet, and some of them landed on the floor. Arwen picked them up and gathered them together to form neat piles once more.

"Two of the piles of cushions are for Merry and Pippin, who will probably want to sit with Frodo and Sam," she told the children, as soon as she had repositioned Frodo and Sam's cushions. "The hobbits cannot reach the food otherwise. The third is for Miss Kaylee."

While Mairen took her seat near the children, Arwen went to the kitchen to request more plates, and perhaps more food. She was unsure how much the children would eat, but she _knew_ how much hobbits would, every time they sat down to a meal. And if any of the children were in a growth spurt, they might eat just as much as the hobbits did! She also wanted to make sure that Lucy was being fed.

Merry took the lead, and began to introduce the children to the other hobbits. "Cousin Bilbo," he said, "may I present Master Kevin McCloud, his sister, Lady Jennifer McCloud, his brother, Master Joey, and his younger sister, Miss Kaylee?"

Bilbo gave a gracious nod. "Bilbo Baggins at your service and your family's," he responded politely. He indicated Frodo and Sam. "This is my cousin and heir, Frodo Baggins, and our friend, Samwise Gamgee."

Frodo and Sam gave polite bows. "At your service," both of them said in unison.

Jennifer looked rather gobsmacked, but managed to remember her manners. "Uh, hi. I'm pleased to meet you all. We all are. How do you do?" She gestured toward her siblings, who nodded, and then for the second time, she shook her head violently, as if attempting to clear it. Now she understood why some things seemed vaguely familiar. "Oh, my gosh! No way!" she gasped. "Nicole will never believe this!"

An astonished Jennifer sank down on the bench next to the third empty pile of cushions close to Bilbo, shaking her head in stunned amazement.

Kevin put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong, Jen?" he asked.

"Kevin, you know those _Ring_ movies? You know— _The Lord of the Rings_? We've seen bits and pieces of them on cable sometimes?" Kevin nodded. "And Nicole's been nagging at me to read one of her favorite novels. It's called _The Hobbit_. And the main character is named Bilbo Baggins. There's going to be movies about it, too. She wants me to read the book before the first one comes out this year!"

"Holy cow!" Kevin slapped his face. "I remember there was a character named Frodo in those _Ring_ movies, and he looked an awful lot like this one here." He looked at Frodo as he spoke. "I always meant to watch those movies whenever they were on TV, but they were so long, and I was too young when they first came out anyway…"

"Excuse me, Master Kevin," Bilbo interrupted. "I think you had better tell us what you mean. Why do you call Frodo and myself 'characters'?"

"And begging your pardon," asked Sam, "but what is a 'movie'?"

Kevin helped Kaylee to take her seat on the pile of cushions that one of the elves had stacked on the bench for her, and then he and Joey sat down at the table with their sisters. Merry and Pippin had gone over to the other side, so the children sat by Bilbo. Jennifer and Kaylee sat on his left, and Kevin and Joey sat to his right. Climbing onto their own cushions, Merry and Pippin sat across the table from them next to Frodo and Sam.

"Jennifer, you seem to remember more than me," said Kevin. "See if you can explain it."

She blushed, but bravely made the effort. "Well, uh, in the place where we come from, there's a famous book called _The Hobbit,_ and another one called _The Lord of the Rings_. A man named J.R.R. Tolkien wrote them. They're make-believe stories." Jennifer paused. "I've— _we've_ never read them yet; none of us have." She gestured toward her brothers and sister again. "Neither have our parents, I don't think. And we've only seen bits and pieces of the movies. But my best friend, Nicole, she's read _and_ watched them. She told me that _The Hobbit_ is about this small person named Bilbo Baggins who was very brave, and went on an amazing adventure with a wizard and some dwarfs…"

"Dwarves!" chorused the hobbits.

Jennifer looked abashed, but gamely continued, "Dwarves, then; we call them dwarfs where we come from. Anyway, she said the other book was about a hobbit who was related to Bilbo, named Frodo. But she wouldn't tell me anymore, because she didn't want to spoil any of it for me. So I don't really know much about either of the books."

Frodo glanced at Kevin. "You said something about a 'movie' and seeing part of it."

"Umm…" Kevin floundered a bit, trying to think of an explanation. "A movie is a way of telling a story with pictures that move. Actors take part in movies; they portray the characters in them. They're like plays, except they're filmed with movie cameras, and then they're shown on screens." He tried to explain a little more about what movies were, but stopped when he realized he was just confusing his listeners. He added, "Well, anyway, we've never really watched the _Lord of the Rings_ movies, not all the way through. Just scenes here and there."

Jennifer nodded. "We've never read the books yet, either. I really don't know a lot about them. I know that Bilbo Baggins had something to do with dwarfs and dragons. And the other book, with Frodo in it, had something about a ring."

Kevin nodded. "I do remember once, when I was channel-surfing, seeing a scene with a bunch of the characters walking up a mountain, and one with a bunch of big, ugly, scary guys in black robes on black horses. And another scene with a funny creature of some kind, who talked weird and kept hissing. And maybe a couple of battle scenes. But that's about all I recall. What the plot is—what the movies are about—I don't know." He paused. "But then, I don't know what the books are about, either." He shrugged.

"Pictures that move?" said Pippin doubtfully.

"It's possible," said Merry. "Uncle Merimac had a book he got from a merchant in Bree. Every page had a picture that was slightly different than the ones before and after; if you flipped the pages very quickly, the pictures seemed to move. His small book just showed a running horse. I think it would be very complicated to show a story that way, but it _could_ be done, I suppose."

Kevin nodded. "Where we come from, the way it's done, it _can_ be. It's a _lot_ more complicated than flipping through pages in a book, though."

" _I've_ seen _lots_ of movies!" Kaylee interrupted, bouncing on her seat and smiling broadly. "My very favorite is _The Wizard of Oz_. but I love lots of Disney movies, too!"

Kevin smiled. "Yeah, she does. Jennifer, here, has some movies and a portable DVD player in her backpack. We were gonna watch them at the campsite this week."

"Yeah." Jennifer grinned. "I also have my own iPhone and a digital camera. We both have our own CD players and CDs, Kevin and me; you can play music on them. And Kevin has his own tablet." She paused. "My iPhone and his tablet have some movies stored on them that we might also want to see while we're on…uh…" She broke off, as it occurred to her that the hobbits might not know what spring break was. Who knew if Middle-earth had schools? Did people here even know how to read? Jennifer noticed that everyone else was looking very confused. Clearly no one had understood anything they were talking about. But then, she really didn't feel like explaining everything just yet; she was too hungry. At that moment, her stomach rumbled.

"Can we watch a movie after lunch?" Joey asked.

"We'll see," Jennifer told him. "We'll talk about that later. There may not be time today."

"And besides, we're gonna have to save our batteries while we're here," Kevin added. He smiled at Joey. "There's no Walmart here to buy new batteries at, Joey, and no way to recharge our batteries or plug in our DVD players here. There's no electricity, not here." Joey shrugged.

But Frodo's mind was still back on what Jennifer had said about the books. It was very disturbing, and he could tell by the look on Uncle Bilbo's face that he felt the same. "But how would someone from another place know so much about us?" asked Frodo. "Could it have been a wizard or an Elf with foresight who might write such a thing? How else would this man—this Jayarar Tolkien, you called him—know about us, and about Bilbo's adventure?"

Jennifer laughed. "He wasn't an elf or a wizard. He was just an ordinary man. A human being, like us. All I know is that he made it all up out of his head and wrote it all down as a book. And then it was published, and became a bestseller. Both books did." She glanced at her brothers and sister. "Hobbits don't exist where we come from; he made them up." She glanced at Kevin and shook her head violently. "I don't see _how_ this can be real."

"Me, neither," Kevin agreed. Exchanging a glance with Jennifer, he grimaced. "I feel as if we've stepped into _The Twilight Zone_!"

With a snort, Jennifer nodded. "No kidding!" She shook her head. "I mean, how on earth did we wind up in a fairy-tale country? They don't even exist!"

Arwen had returned in time to hear the latter part of the conversation. Her keen Elven ears had begun to understand the conversation while she was still a considerable distance from the dining room. These were matters best left to her father and Mithrandir. Exchanging a glance with Mairen, she interrupted, "So much talk when there is food on the table?" With a gesture from her, the serving Elves placed extra plates and platters of food upon the table, and gave each of the children a goblet of fresh cold water. "Lucy is being fed in the kitchen," she told the children, who smiled broadly.

"Thank you," Jennifer said gratefully.

"Who's Lucy?" Merry asked.

"Lucy's our puppy," Kaylee said.

"Nine weeks old," Kevin added. "She's a Cocker spaniel."

Arwen sat down herself on the other side of Sam, and asked Bilbo, "Would you like me to pour the tea, Bilbo?"

He smiled. "Of course, my dear!" He carefully pushed the teapot and the cups her way.

Frowning, Jennifer turned to Kevin. "Uh, Kevin, before we eat, hadn't we better say Grace?" she asked her older brother.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, we _had_ better. We know Mom and Dad would want us to."

As soon as he and Joey, and Jennifer and Kaylee, had taken one another's hands and bowed their heads, Jennifer looked down at Kaylee. "You can say the blessing, Kaylee."

Nodding, Kaylee closed her eyes and looked down. In a singsong childish voice, she chanted:

" _Thank You for the world so sweet._

_Thank You for the food we eat._

_Thank You for the birds that sing._

_Thank You, God, for everything."_

Letting go of her little sister's hand, Jennifer smiled at Kaylee, and helped her to position her cloth napkin around her neck, tying it behind her neck like a bib. Scanning the open mouths of their companions, she explained, "It's a custom where we come from, thanking God for the food before we eat. Not everyone follows it, but some people do. Our family does." Kevin nodded agreement. Looking at the food, Jennifer added, "Uh, speaking of customs, what is the custom here for getting your food? Do we wait for someone to serve us, or do we serve ourselves?"

"You may serve yourselves at elevenses," Arwen told her. "For some of our daily meals, we have different customs." Jennifer nodded.

Skillfully, Arwen directed the conversation away from the hobbits' past and future stories, and got the children to ask them questions about life in the Shire. Soon all were chattering away in a friendly manner, though Arwen, Bilbo, and Frodo were careful to keep any mention of Rings and Quests out of the conversation. But she knew from the looks that both of the Baggins cousins kept giving her that there would be questions later. And of course, she needed to tell her father and Mithrandir about these far-flung tales from another land and time. A shame that the children did not know more, but she had no doubt that the Grey Pilgrim would have as much as he could get from them.

Arwen looked at Kaylee. The little girl appeared to have completely forgotten her dread of being separated from her parents, at least for the time being.

"Can I have a peanut butter-and-jelly sandwich?" Kaylee begged, looking from Jennifer to Kevin. "And some Kool-Aid? Please?"

Jennifer exchanged an amused glance with Kevin. "I don't think they have peanut butter _or_ Kool-Aid here, Kaylee," she said. "We're probably gonna have to wait till we're back home before we can have those again. We'll just have to eat and drink whatever this place has." Kaylee pouted, and Jennifer and Kevin laughed. The hobbits and Arwen exchanged amused glances.

Kevin pointed to one of the platters the Elves had placed on the table. "Look, Kaylee! Those look kind of good." He picked up a roll that seemed to have cinnamon on it, and put it on his little sister's plate.

She sniffed. "It does kind of smell good…" She picked off a little bit and took a hesitant bite. Her eyes widened. "It _is_ good!"

Joey on the other hand had needed no coaxing; he had already filled his plate with some of the rolls, as well as a few other things on the table, mostly baked goods of one sort or another. He crammed his mouth with part of a roll. "Ish ish eellee good…"

Jennifer gave him a look. "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

Merry and Frodo looked at Pippin, and laughed aloud.

"What?" said Pippin crossly, glaring at his cousins.

"Oh, that just reminded us of someone else when he was that age," said Merry airily, as he, too, helped himself to more food.

Bilbo raised his eyebrow. "It reminds me of several young hobbits of my acquaintance, and not just Pippin."

There was general laughter around the table, and the meal continued merrily.

But Arwen still was thinking about what she had overheard, and when Frodo met her eyes, she could tell that he was, as well. She was going to have to speak with her father and Mithrandir when elevenses was over, but first, she needed to see the children back to their quarters. She picked up her roll and took a bite.


	4. Make Me Look Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children are presented with new clothing by the Elves.

**Chapter 3: Make Me Look Good**

After elevenses, Arwen escorted the children back to their quarters, where they found Eledhwen laying out some clothing on Joey and Kaylee's beds.

"Whatcha doing?" squealed Kaylee in delight, rushing over to the bed they had given to her. "This is so beautiful!" She ran her hand over the dress's soft, smooth fabric of pale pink, embroidered with patterns of red roses. The dress was longer than any she had at home, and the sleeves were wide and bell-shaped. A pair of medieval-looking shoes, a pair of hand-knit stockings, a shift, and a snow-white nightgown and a robe lay near the foot of her guest bed.

Eledhwen smiled. "I am laying out your evening clothing, Miss Kaylee. You would not wish to go to the evening feast in the clothing you have worn all day." She glanced at Jennifer, Joey, and Kevin in turn. "I have also laid out your sleeping garments."

"Oh!" said Jennifer. It had not occurred to her they would need to dress up for dinner! They _would_ , however, need pajamas when it was bedtime, of course, or whatever people slept in here.

"What's that?" Kaylee touched the shift.

Jennifer looked at it. "That's a shift," she said. "That's something girls used to wear under their dresses back in the old days. It's like the slips we girls wear under our dresses in our day and age, in our world."

She glanced through the door to the other small room to see on her own bed a lovely dress of rich blue, in a very similar style, though it had silver embroidery around the neckline and hem. Instead of buttons or a zipper, the dress had laces for fasteners; Jennifer wondered if she would even be able to manage them. A pair of hand-knit stockings, a pair of medieval-looking shoes, and a shift lay on the bed next to the dress, and a snow-white nightgown similar to Kaylee's and a robe lay folded near the foot of the bed.

On Joey's bed was an Elvish-style tunic of deep brown, some breeches of a lighter shade, and what appeared to be a funny-looking white dress and a robe. The tunic and breeches looked rather odd to him, more like medieval-style leggings than the comfortable blue jeans he was wearing, or the trousers that he typically wore to church and to special events. A pair of medieval-looking shoes and a pair of stockings lay on the bed next to the tunic and breeches, and the odd-looking dress and a robe lay folded at the foot of the bed.

As Joey stared at the weird-looking dress, Jennifer laughed. "That's a nightshirt, Joey," she told him. "Boys and men used to wear those to bed back in the old days. Pajamas weren't invented till later. Kevin'll probably be wearing a nightshirt, too, when bedtime comes." The little boy scowled, and Jennifer bit back a laugh. Arwen and Eledhwen exchanged amused looks.

Kevin, who had gone with his siblings to Joey and Kaylee's room, turned around and crossed the hall to his own guest room. There, he found on his own bed a set of clothing similar to Joey's, only in a soft grey, as well as a similar nightshirt and robe. He returned to join the others in the younger children's bedroom.

Arwen spoke to them. "A bell will ring about an hour before we dine; that will give you all the time you need to bathe and to change into your evening clothing before the meal. Another bell will ring when it is time to go the feast hall."

"Lady Arwen?" Jennifer asked diffidently. "Where did all these clothes come from?"

The Elven lady smiled. "We always keep on hand a supply of clothing for our guests." She did not mention that both of the dresses and both nightgowns for the girls, as well as the other items, had once been her own, that Joey's clothing had once belonged to Estel, or that Kevin's had once been Elladan's. "You will have other clothes to wear during the day, starting tomorrow. The clothes you arrived here in would soon wear out if you wore them every day."

"True." Jennifer grimaced. "We left our other clothes back at the campsite, so we've got no way to change them. I don't suppose you've got a washer and dryer here, Lady Arwen."

Arwen furrowed her brows in puzzlement.

"Washer—uh, washing machine. It's a machine that washes clothes," Jennifer explained. "And a dryer's a machine that dries them."

"Oh." Arwen nodded. "No, we do not, Lady Jennifer, but we do have Elves whose job it is to wash the clothes of our guests. They will wash yours tomorrow."

"Oh, OK. Thanks." Jennifer shrugged. Entering her guest bedroom, she ran her hand over the clothes that had laid out for her. "Uh, Lady Arwen, I don't see a bra," she called.

"A what?" Arwen furrowed her brows in puzzlement as she joined Jennifer in her room.

"A bra. You know—brassiere." Jennifer furrowed her own brows. "You know—a piece of underwear that's made to support your breasts. Women have to wear those where we come from. Now that my body's changing, I have to wear one." She patted her own breasts.

"Oh." Arwen nodded. "When your gowns are properly laced up, you will need no such garment, Lady Jennifer." Jennifer nodded.

After Arwen had left her guests to take their nap and Eledhwen had stepped out for a few moments, the children gathered in Joey and Kaylee's room. As the two younger children sat cross-legged on Joey's bed, Kevin and Jennifer perched in chairs facing them. For a moment, no one spoke.

"Well, what do you think?" Kevin asked.

Jennifer smiled wryly. "Have you noticed there's no light bulbs or plug-ins or plumbing here?" The others nodded. "' _No phones, no lights, no motorcars,'"_ she quoted from the old "Gilligan's Island" closing theme song. "' _Not a single luxury."'_

Kevin snorted, and then laughed. "I wouldn't exactly say there's no luxuries, not here in Rivendell anyway. But it's true that there's no electricity or plumbing here. And no cars or telephones or computers, either. I don't know _how_ they manage in that water closet!"

Joey nodded. "Like 'Gilligan's Island', kind of."

"But without the coconuts," Jennifer added.

Kaylee made a face. "I'm glad. I _hate_ coconuts!" The others laughed.

"Well, we're a long way from the tropics, so we don't have to worry about those," Jennifer told her.

Kevin nodded agreement, and then looked out the window. "All right, you two, we need to take a nap," he ordered Kaylee and Joey. "So you go to your bed, Kaylee, and both of you lie down. Eledhwen will soon be back." Protesting, the two younger children did as they were told; a moment later, Eledhwen returned to the bedroom.

"I will look after your little brother and sister," she told Kevin and Jennifer. "You go to your rooms now, and lie down."

Nodding, the two of them rose to their feet. "Go to sleep now," Jennifer told Joey and Kaylee. "We'll be back when naptime's over."

**-oo000oo-**

After making certain that the children were settled in their guest rooms and getting some much-needed rest, Arwen took herself to her father's study and tapped on the door.

"Enter, _sellath_ _nín_ ," came Elrond's voice.

"Good afternoon, _Ada_ ," she said, "and to you as well, Mithrandir." She gave the old wizard a nod. She took a seat between her father and the wizard, as they sat around Elrond's desk.

"Are the children settled in?" her father asked.

"As much as can be expected, in the circumstances. I left Eledhwen to sit with the younger ones, though of course their older siblings are with them as well. But I came to tell you of some rather odd things they said while eating with the hobbits."

Elrond sat forward, and Mithrandir's expression became very alert. "What sort of odd things?" asked the wizard.

"It seems that there are stories of hobbits in their far-off home. They have heard of Bilbo's long-ago adventure. But even more disturbing, they seem to have heard of the Ring, and of the coming journey of the Nine Walkers. They also spoke of Gollum and of the Ringwraiths, though not by name."

Both Elf and Wizard jerked up in astonishment. "What?" they both exclaimed. Arwen nodded.

"Sadly, the children are only a little familiar with these tales; they do not even know the names of the creatures they described. Lady Jennifer described the tales as make-believe stories where the children come from, and she said that a man in their world named Jai-ar-ar Tolkien wrote them. She said that he invented these stories, and that he was of the Edain like themselves, though not in those exact words. She also said that hobbits do not exist where they come from, and that this person invented them for his stories." Arwen paused. "I deem that perhaps the children were considered too young to know them in full, although Lady Jennifer said a good friend of hers has been trying to persuade her to read Bilbo's story, though she has not yet done so."

"Still," said Elrond, "we shall keep this in mind when we speak to them. Perhaps we can get them to remember a little more."

Mithrandir leaned back and steepled his fingers. "Perhaps. But perhaps it is as well that we do not know more of what tales they have heard. It would not do to have it influence overmuch what is to come."

**-oo000oo-**

For the past hour, Kevin had been resting on the bed with his arms behind his head, but he had been unable to sleep. Like their parents, he'd never been one for fantasy books or movies, although he _had_ watched _The Wizard of Oz_ and Disney movies on DVD as a child with Jennifer (and sometimes still did with Joey and Kaylee, as he had done only last night, when the entire family had watched _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs)_ ; generally, he preferred science fiction or cop shows, or books about sports or nonfiction. But some of the video games he'd played with some of his friends had fantasy settings, so he was familiar with the idea, at least, of other worlds and travelling to them. ( _Oz_ didn't really count, he felt, since Dorothy had been carried there by a tornado instead of entering it through a portal, and in the movie version, she had dreamed the whole adventure.)

Kevin recalled an old sci-fi show that he and Jennifer had seen reruns of on Netflix, about a group who had slid through a strange portal from world to world, trying to get home. None of the characters in _Sliders_ had ever made it home. The show had been cancelled several years ago. Sometimes he wondered what would have happened to the characters later, if it hadn't been canceled when it was.

Kevin hoped that wasn't going to be the case for him, or his brother and sisters. If it was just him and Jen, he wouldn't be nearly so worried (except that he and Jennifer would miss their family and friends, and hated to worry their mom and dad), but Joey was only nine, and Kaylee was practically still a baby—not as much as Megan, of course, but still way too young for a thing like this. What were they going to do? The people they'd fallen in with seemed kind and helpful enough, but how long would they be willing to take care of a bunch of strange children? Would they need to turn them over to some sort of authority, or did they have something like that here? Everything seemed so medieval here—maybe this Lord Elrond _was_ actually an authority.

All he knew was that he was the oldest brother, and that made him responsible for all of them. He would do anything to get them home, but if he couldn't, then he would have to keep them all safe and together. _Please, God,_ he silently begged, _help us!_

He was not sure how long he had rested, but just as he was starting to go through all the same worries in his head all over again, there was a tap at the door. He sat up.

"Come in," he said.

The door cracked open, and it was the Lady Arwen. "Lord Kevin, my father and Gandalf would like to speak to your family in the study."


	5. Strangers Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond and Gandalf try to make sense of their strange visitors' story, while the children also try to make sense of what's happened to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Summary** : In the spring of 2012, four American children find themselves thrust into an unfamiliar world and part of an unexpected adventure. This story is AU, and blends Lord of the Rings book-verse and movie-verse. This story also contains a lot of spiritual and religious content as a part of the AU elements.  
>  **Disclaimer** : The world of Middle-earth and all its peoples belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien; the three films of The Lord of the Rings belongs to New Line Cinema and to Peter Jackson. This story is not for profit, but is a gift for the enjoyment of those who read it.  
>  **Citations** : In most chapters, there will be some quotations directly from both the books and/or the movies. Quotations from the books are in italics, and quotations from the movies are underlined. Occasional quotations from other sources as well as silent dialogue, words spoken in emphasis, and passages from the Bible will also be in italics, and those citations will be footnoted at the end of each chapter in which they occur. We will also footnote research sources and credit the ideas of other people.  
>  **Thanks** : To our beta, Linda Hoyland, who has been of great help with this story. Linda is a well known and respected writer in the LotR fandom, who also posts on this site.

**Chapter 4:** **Strangers Like Me**

Nodding, Kevin swung his legs over the side of the bed and began to put his shoes back on. When he had finished tying his shoelaces, he got up and followed the beautiful Elven lady across the hall to fetch his sisters and brother. _Lord Kevin,_ he thought, amused. _They're calling my sister Lady Jennifer, and they're calling me Lord Kevin. This place really_ is _medieval!_

Soon the McClouds were following their hostess down wide and winding hallways; Kaylee lugged Lucy in her arms. Arwen led them to a large door at the far end of the passage. She pushed it open. Elrond, Gandalf, and Glorfindel waited inside.

" _Ada,_ I have brought them as you asked," she said.

"Thank you, Arwen. Will not all of you be seated?" Their host gestured to several chairs and couches near the wide open windows at the far end of the room. He, Glorfindel, and Gandalf sat down in three armchairs. Kevin and Joey sat on a carved couch, and after taking hold of Lucy so that Kaylee could sit down unimpeded, Jennifer chose an armchair next to her brothers. Lady Arwen took one next to Jennifer's. Kaylee squeezed onto the end of the couch next to Kevin, positioning herself between her older brother and sister. Joey sat on Kevin's other side.

"Children, I want you to tell us again where you come from, and what brought you here. But first, tell me your names again, and your ages," Elrond ordered, after introducing them to Glorfindel. He leaned back in his chair as he spoke.

The children exchanged glances. Jennifer was sitting next to Lady Arwen; Kaylee was seated between Kevin and Jennifer, on the edge of the settee; and Joey was sitting on the other side of Kevin. Lucy lay curled up on Jennifer's lap, thumping her tail and licking Jennifer's fingers. Elrond, Gandalf, and Glorfindel were all sitting in chairs facing the children and Arwen.

"Well, uh, there's five of us kids in our family," Jennifer explained. "Kevin, Joey, Kaylee, Megan, and me—Megan's the youngest. She's only three years old. She's back at the campsite with Mom and Dad."

"That's right." Kevin nodded agreement. He began by telling his hosts his own full name and age. He allowed Jennifer and Joey to do the same for themselves.

When it was Kaylee's turn, she ducked her head shyly. "I'm Kaylee. Kaylee Anne McCloud." She held up one hand with the fingers spread out. "I'm five years old."

Jennifer put in, "She just had her birthday last month."

Elrond nodded sagely. "Now, then, children, explain to me again where your home is, and tell me who your parents are, and how you arrived in Middle-earth."

Jennifer scanned her siblings' faces and then glanced at Arwen, who sat next to her. "Well, uh, we and our parents live in Portland, Oregon; that's where we kids were born. Our aunt and uncle live there, too. We've lived in Portland all our lives. Portland's a city, and Oregon's a state. It's part of the United States of America—that's our country, our nation. The United States is in North America—that's our continent." Elrond nodded.

Joey grinned. "Hey, did you know that there are three countries in North America? The United States, Canada, and Mexico."

Kevin and Jennifer laughed. "Yes, _we_ do, Joey. But don't interrupt Jennifer while she's talking," Kevin said. Elrond, Arwen, Glorfindel, and Gandalf chuckled.

With an amused glance at Joey, Jennifer continued, "Our daddy's a geologist. He works for a state agency that oversees conservation."

"That's right," Kevin agreed. "His supervisor told him to get some soil samples and take them to his company's lab—uh, laboratory." Elrond, Glorfindel, and Gandalf all exchanged puzzled glances, and Arwen furrowed her eyebrows in bewilderment. Kevin explained, "A laboratory's a place where you perform experiments. You know—study things, to see what they're made of, and how they work."

"Ah." Elrond exchanged a glance with Gandalf, Arwen, and Glorfindel. While some of the words were strange to him, he was Noldorin enough to understand the gist of their explanation. He then gestured toward Kevin and Jennifer. "And what is your father's name?"

"Steven. Steven Jackson McCloud. Our mother's name is Gail."

"I see." Elrond nodded. "Continue."

Shifting position, Kevin looked at Jennifer and cleared his throat. "Well, anyway, his supervisor wanted our father to go to Wallowa Lake State Park and get a bunch of samples of different kinds of soil there. Every state park has its soil checked every few years, to make sure it's healthy. Wallowa is clear at the other end of Oregon from Portland. Since spring break was approaching, and since it was going to take him several days to get all the samples the state agency wants, he and Mom talked it over and decided to take us kids on a six-day camping trip during spring break, while he gets the samples. Our dad's brother and his wife—our Uncle Ryan and Aunt Janet—they decided to go with us. School let out for spring break three days ago, on Friday, and we left for the park shortly after lunch this afternoon. It was a few hour's drive, and it was shortly after 4 p.m. when we got there."

Jennifer nodded. "Our parents and our aunt and uncle had just started setting up the tents when we left the campsite. They were going to start supper as soon as both of the tents were up. It was past 4:30 then."

Elrond nodded again. "And what led to you children ending up here in Middle-earth?"

Exchanging a glance with Jennifer, Kevin fidgeted and grimaced. "Well, uh, after we arrived at the park, our Uncle Ryan told us about this cave he had explored once, when he and Aunt Janet had gone on a camping trip to that very same spot where we're camping now. Several years ago," he explained. "It's not far from the campsite, just down a path. We all wanted to explore it, but Dad insisted on checking it out first. And he and Uncle Ryan both did, and when they came back, they said it was safe."

Jennifer nodded. "So Mom and Daddy said that Kevin, Joey, and I could go explore the cave. Mom told us not to be gone long. We were supposed to help them set up the tents when we got back. Kaylee wanted to go, too, so our parents let her." She gave her little sister an amused look. "And then Kaylee insisted on bringing Lucy along!"

"Hey, Lucy likes to explore caves, too!" Kaylee defended her decision.

Elrond, Gandalf, Glorfindel, and Arwen all appeared amused. It was clear to them that it was Kaylee, not Lucy, who had wanted the puppy to come along.

Kevin laughed. "Yeah, well, we didn't argue with her; we let her bring Lucy. Megan didn't come, though; she's only three, so she's too young to be exploring caves."

Elrond nodded approval, giving the young visitors a meaningful look. "That was _very_ wise." He gazed down at the sleeping puppy on Jennifer's lap. "You would have done better to leave the puppy behind, too."

Fidgeting, Kevin glanced down at Lucy, who had fallen asleep, and grimaced. "True, but how'd we know we were gonna end up in another world? There was no portal in that cave to anywhere else when Dad and Uncle Ryan explored it. I know, because they went clear to the end of the cave before they came back to the campsite; they told us they had." Jennifer nodded agreement. "And they didn't say anything about entering another world. So we had no way of knowing. Apparently, that portal didn't even open up till our dad and uncle had left the cave." He shook his head. "We would have never even entered that cave if we'd known there was a portal in it." Although after he said that, he wondered if it was true. He might have wondered where it went to...but then again, he probably wouldn't have brought his younger sibs with him.

"Yeah," Joey agreed, and Kaylee nodded.

"That's right," Jennifer added. "We were just gonna explore the cave, see what was in it, and then go right back to the campsite. We were supposed to help set up the tents as soon as we got back, and then our mom and Aunt Janet were gonna start supper. We sure didn't expect _this_ to happen!" She gazed around at the surrounding room with its subtly alien look and then out the window at the foreign landscape as she spoke that last sentence.

"No, I am sure you did not," Arwen told her.

"No," Elrond agreed. He looked at the children. "Continue, children," he ordered. "Tell us the rest." With the help of his siblings, Kevin described the short but meandering path through the woods that they had taken, from the campsite to the cave, and the cave tunnel with the level entrance that they had entered just several minutes after they had left the camp.

Wiggling, Kaylee smiled broadly. "Hey, look what I found!" She stuck her hand into her jeans pocket and removed her flat pebble, holding it up. "I found _this_ on that path! Isn't it pretty?"

The others smiled, and Elrond leaned forward to examine the pebble. "Very pretty, indeed," he told the little girl, his eyes twinkling. "You had better take good care of it, Miss Kaylee, so that you will not lose it." Smiling again and nodding, Kaylee stuck it back inside her pocket.

Chuckling at his little sister and ruffling her hair, Kevin explained what had happened once he and his brother and sisters had entered the cave: their short exploration, the sudden blackout and earthquake that they had all experienced after they had gone just past the cave tunnel's curve; how the tunnel had looked different afterward; how the now-unfamiliar cave entrance had consisted of a steep incline that consisted of a huge boulder, instead of being level with the cave floor as well as with the ground outside; and how the country outside of the cave had appeared to consist of a prairie instead of a woods, with huge boulders jutting out of the ground here and there, and clusters of trees scattered in every direction, but not enough of them to form a forest. Kevin then told Elrond about the frightening, ferocious growl that they had heard from outside the entrance, and how close it had sounded.

"We couldn't tell what animal it was," he explained. "It sounded like…" He paused, furrowing his eyebrows. "Uh, I don't know. Not really."

Jennifer took over. "Kind of like a—uh, like a cross between a wolf and a bear. Or maybe a cougar—uh, mountain lion." She paused. "Something like that. We really couldn't tell what. Well, anyway, as soon as we heard that growl, we slid back down and ran in the other direction. Towards here. Next thing we knew, we were in this valley."

Elrond, Glorfindel, and Gandalf exchanged a grave look. The description of the growls sounded like a warg to them, possibly a warg scout. _I will have to send some warriors out to the West Road, to hunt for Wargs and very likely Orcs, too,_ Elrond thought. _That is_ much _too close to our borders for my comfort. We need to send a patrol to check that out._ He looked at Glorfindel, his expression making his wishes clear, and Glorfindel nodded his agreement.

"First, we got a drink of water at that waterfall." Joey smiled at the memory of the cold, refreshing water, and then grimaced. "Then we got lost in that forest."

Elrond nodded. "For visitors who have never been here before, that is very easy to do if they enter through the tunnel."

"Is that tunnel the only entrance to Rivendell?" Kevin asked.

Elrond shook his head. "No, there are a few others. But unless you know exactly where you are going, they are _very_ hard to find, and all too easy to miss." Gandalf nodded agreement.

"I was scared," Kaylee whimpered.

Jennifer put an arm around her little sister. "We all were, Kaylee. But we're safe now. That wolf—or bear, cougar, whatever it was—didn't get us."

"No, it did not, Miss Kaylee," Elrond told her. "And you will be safe from wild animals as long as you are in Rivendell. _Evil things do not come into this valley_."

Kaylee puckered her lips, and tears glistened in her eyes. "I wanna go home. I want my mommy. I want my daddy." She inserted her thumb into her mouth.

Arwen extended her arms, and Kaylee climbed down from her seat, approached Arwen, and climbed into the Elven maiden's lap. "I know you do, Miss Kaylee," Arwen said kindly, wrapping her arms around Kaylee. "We all know that, and we all want that for you. My father and Mithrandir will do everything in their power to find a way to help you children get home." Her voice was soothing and melodious, and Kevin and Jennifer both saw their little sister noticeably relax in Arwen's grasp.

"Yes, we will," Elrond told the little girl. "Meanwhile, you and your brothers and sister will be safe and well cared for while you are here."

"Lucy, too?" Kaylee looked at the now-awake puppy, still curled up on Jennifer's lap.

Elrond, Gandalf, Glorfindel, and Arwen all laughed. "Yes, Miss Kaylee. Lucy, too," Arwen said, her eyes crinkled in amusement.

Suppressing his own amusement, Elrond turned back to the older children. "All right, children, one more question. Explain to me this 'spring break'," he ordered.

Kevin and Jennifer exchanged puzzled glances. "Well, uh, it's just a week-long vacation from school," Kevin explained. "We have it once a year, every spring. We have other school vacations, too; the longest one is summer vacation, at the end of the school year."

"It lasts a few months," Jennifer added.

"And is it spring as of now, where you come from?"

"Well, yeah." Kevin stared at Elrond. "Isn't it, here?"

Elrond, Glorfindel, Gandalf, and Arwen exchanged glances. Elrond shook his head. "No, it is not, Lord Kevin," the elf lord explained. "Here, it is mid-autumn." The children exchanged stunned glances.

"But—but Easter's next Sunday," Kaylee complained, as she fidgeted on Arwen's lap.

Jennifer reached over and laid her hand on her little sister's shoulder. "Not here, it's not," she said gently. "It's the wrong time of year for Easter here, Kaylee."

"Easter?" Master Elrond looked at the girls quizzically.

"Uh, yeah." Dropping her hand, Jennifer straightened her back. "It's a holiday where we come from. In the spring. Easter Sunday."

"Oh." Elrond nodded.

"We were gonna hunt Easter eggs," Kaylee complained, pouting. "The Easter bunny was gonna bring me some candy and toys."

"Yeah, and I was gonna get some candy and toys, too," Joey added. "You know—in an Easter basket. Stuffed animals and everything."

"And we were gonna go to the Easter pageant and services at church," Jennifer reminded Joey and Kaylee.

Elrond looked over at Gandalf and the wizard nodded. The two of them were quickly realizing that the young ones were using several words that were not familiar. However, it was fairly easy to understand roughly what most of them meant, and some words were clearly unimportant to the story of how the children had arrived. The youngest one, especially, tended to ramble on, and from her older brother and sister's attempts to continue, her interruptions were not especially important, or if they were, it could be spoken of later.

Kevin shook his head. "Well, anyway, it was afternoon where we came from, and morning here. It's spring back home, and fall—uh, autumn—here." He shook his head again, bewildered. "This is so weird! All of it!"

"No kidding!" Jennifer agreed. "I mean, this is crazy; people just don't go to other worlds! Not in real life, anyway. That only happens in fantasy stories and science fiction." She shook her head. "It's like we're actually _living_ a fantasy story, and that just doesn't happen."

Just then, all could hear the musical sound of a bell. "Ah," said Arwen, "that is the signal for the time to get ready for the feast."

Elrond nodded. "We will see you later, children." They all rose to their feet, and the children followed Arwen inside and toward their guest bedrooms. Glorfindel left with them. He'd lead the patrol himself, to check for the presence of wargs or orcs near their boundaries.

**-oo000oo-**

As the children and Glorfindel followed Arwen from the room, Mithrandir turned to Elrond.

"Well, old friend, what think you of the children's tale?"

"To be quite honest," Elrond replied, "I could not understand even half of what they were telling us. But it gives me the feeling that the place that they come from is a far, far different place, and much further from Rivendell than any explanation that I can think of would account for. It is difficult to fathom what we need to know about their home and what is unimportant."

The wizard nodded. "Let us be frank. It is more than likely that they do not come from Middle-earth at all. There can only be two explanations for their presence here at so critical a time. The first is that they were taken from their place by enchantment, either by someone in their world or ours…" He paused, as if hesitating to go on.

"Pray go on, Mithrandir, for I would know if your mind is the same as mine in this matter."

"I have a deep feeling that their presence is meant, and not by any enchanter or sorcerer of this world, or any world within Eä."

Elrond nodded solemnly. "Sent by the One who is beyond the Circles of the World."

"Events will prove us right or wrong in this matter, but yes, I do feel it is so. If we are right, then Eru has sent them here for a reason that will soon become clear to us." Gandalf looked thoughtful. "In the meantime, we likely do not _really_ want an explanation of every strange word they use." Elrond laughed and agreed.

**-oo000oo-**

"I wish Mom and Daddy were here!" Joey complained.

Kevin put an arm around his little brother's shoulders. "I do, too, Joey," he said softly. "We all do."

"Yeah, really," Jennifer said, with a sigh. "I mean, if they _were_ here, even if _they_ couldn't get us back to our world, at least they'd pray that God would. And God would hear them." She paused, biting her lower lip. " _And_ they'd be here to take care of us."

"Yeah," Kaylee complained.

"Yeah, they would, and yes, God would," Kevin agreed. He took a deep breath. "But since they're not here, we'll just have to pray to God ourselves." He paused. "We're all Christians, same as our parents, including Kaylee here; we've all asked Jesus to come into our hearts, and He has. And we try to live the way Jesus wants us to. So, surely, God will hear us if we ask."

"Why don't you ask Him, Kevin?" Jennifer suggested. "You're the oldest."

Kevin nodded. "All right, but if any of you also want to talk to Him, feel free to do so."

The four children reached out, clasped one another's hands, and lowered their heads. "God…" Kevin swallowed. "…we're in a real predicament, and we need Your help. We're in a situation we never expected to find ourselves in. We're in a strange world with all sorts of creatures that don't even exist back home. How can it even be real?" He cleared his throat. "Our folks must be really worried! Please show us a way to get back home to our family!"

He paused, and Jennifer spoke next. "Please, God," she prayed, "we don't know what's happening, or why. Please get us all safely back home!"

"Please, God, get us back home," Joey added.

"Please, God, get us back to Mommy and Daddy!" Kaylee begged, raising her head toward the ceiling, and then turning to look at Lucy, who was curled up on the bed. She gazed down at her own feet.

"In Jesus' name, amen," Kevin finished.

Silence descended upon the children for a moment. Peace settled on their hearts as they kept their heads bowed. "This is not an accident," Jennifer found herself mumbling, after a moment. 

"What?" Kevin lifted his head to look at his sister.

Jennifer raIsed her head and looked at Kevin. "This is not an accident, is it?" she said more clearly.

Letting go of Joey's and Kaylee's hands, Kevin leaned back in thought, his face pensive. "Are you saying that God _sent_ us here?" His sister's words seemed to feel right. Yet he wasn't quite convinced yet. Still he wanted to believe it; otherwise nothing would make any sense. But he was responsible for his sisters and brother in their parents' absence. How could he be sure? Well, he wasn't, really, but he knew that it would be good to follow Jennifer's lead. Even if God had not actually _sent_ them here, he knew that the Lord still was with them.

"But why?" Joey complained, pouting.

Jennifer looked at her little brother, amused. "Why did God send Abraham to live in Canaan?" she asked. "Why did God send Paul to Macedonia and Corinth and Rome and all those other places? And what about Jonah? There must be something He wants us to do."

"That's right," Kevin agreed. "He sent them to those places because He had a job for them to do there. If He's sent us here…" He swallowed again. "…that means—that means He has a job for _us_ to do _here_! And don't forget that He still is watching over us, even if He didn't actually cause us to be here in the first place."

"But what?" Jennifer shook her head. "What does God want _us_ to do? And why us? We're just kids, all of us." She bit her lower lip. "And who besides God _could_ have sent us here? No one else has that kind of power, I know. Not even the angels."

Kevin shrugged. "Now that I have no idea of, Jen. All we can do is pray and hope to be guided like the people in the Bible were. If He sent us here, somehow He will let us know." He paused. "As for who could have sent us here, I agree; only God has that kind of power. I don't know who else could have, either. But…" His voice trailed off.

Jennifer bit her lip. She could tell that Kevin was not one-hundred percent sure, even though he was trying to be. But she also knew that if they both kept praying, they would find out sooner or later what was wanted from them.

"But God knows our parents'll worry," Joey said, frowning. "They must be worrying now! They must be _real_ worried! Uncle Ryan and Aunt Janet, too! Surely God wouldn't send us somewhere and make them worry!"

With a sigh, Kevin put an arm around his little brother's shoulders. "We'll just have to trust that God's got that covered somehow, Joey." He paused, scanning his siblings' faces. "God will tell us what He's sent us here for, when He's ready. In the meantime, we'll just have to trust Him to take care of our parents and Megan. And our aunt and uncle." He paused. " _And_ us."

"And we need to listen for when He answers us," Jennifer added. _With so many strange things around us, how will we hear that still, small voice?_ she wondered. What if this was some kind of test from the Lord? _Please, God, don't let us fail_ , she prayed silently.

"I want my mommy and daddy," Kaylee complained, as she moved her thumb toward her mouth.

Reaching toward Kaylee's hand, Jennifer gently drew it away from the little girl's mouth. "We all do, Kaylee," she said softly, as she put an arm around her little sister's shoulders. "It's going to be all right. We'll be back with them when God is ready. In the meantime, He hasn't forgotten us."

The certainty Jennifer had had a few moments ago was fading, but she kept her voice confident. She and Kevin were the oldest, and they had to be sure that Joey and Kaylee weren't scared too much.

"No," Kevin agreed. "God'll take care of us, Kaylee. We're in His hands." He paused. "Our mom and dad aren't here to take care of us, but God is." Crouching in front of Kaylee, he smiled encouragingly at his little sister, and thought of something to distract her from her fearful questions. "And you know, Kaylee, we're in a fairy country! A real-life fairy-tale country! With wizards and elves and hobbits and probably other fairy-tale creatures! Just like Dorothy in _The Wizard of Oz_. She was separated from her family, too, don't forget, until she found a way to get back home. She was all alone in the Land of Oz, except for her dog, Toto. She didn't have anyone else to look after her."

"That's right," Jennifer agreed. "You're better off than Dorothy was, Kaylee, because we're here with you. We're all in this together; none of us is alone. And Kaylee, we're having an adventure just like her! We're actually _living_ a fantasy story." Kaylee smiled at the thought, and Jennifer hugged the little girl.

"Talking animals, too?" Kaylee asked hopefully. "Talking scarecrows? Talking trees?"

Kevin and Jennifer laughed. "We don't know, Kaylee. Maybe." Kevin grinned. "And, hey, maybe a talking tin man or two. We'll just have to wait and see." Kaylee giggled, and he rose to his feet and ruffled her hair.

"As long as there are no winged monkeys!" Joey made a face at the thought.

" _Or_ wicked witches!" Jennifer agreed. She glanced at her wristwatch, which was stubbornly telling her that it was still four forty-four, the time it had been when they had entered the cave. "Wish I knew what time it was," she muttered. Out loud, she said, "Come on, you three, it's time for our baths, and then we need to change our clothes."

"That is right." Eledhwen entered Joey and Kaylee's bedroom, followed by Mairen. "Come with us, and we will help you get ready."

Below the younger children's open window, Gandalf blew out a smoke ring shaped like an Eagle. He had been eavesdropping on the children ever since they had first entered Joey and Kaylee's bedroom. Manwë was much on his mind at the moment. Of the Ainur who had come to Ëa, only the Lord of the Air still spoke directly unto Eru. Yet from what he could tell, these young ones were familiar with Ilúvatar in a way that he could scarcely comprehend. Quietly, he sat and sent his mind in search of faded memories of Aman, wondering what, if anything, he should say to these children.


	6. Try a Little Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a feast...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In the spring of 2012, four American children find themselves thrust into an unfamiliar world and part of an unexpected adventure. This story is AU, and blends Lord of the Rings book-verse and movie-verse. This story also contains a lot of spiritual and religious content as a part of the AU elements.  
> Disclaimer: The world of Middle-earth and all its peoples belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien; the three films of The Lord of the Rings belongs to New Line Cinema and to Peter Jackson. This story is not for profit, but is a gift for the enjoyment of those who read it.  
> Citations: In most chapters, there will be some quotations directly from both the books and/or the movies. Quotations from the books are in italics, and quotations from the movies are underlined. Occasional quotations from other sources as well as silent dialogue, words spoken in emphasis, and passages from the Bible will also be in italics, and those citations will be footnoted at the end of each chapter in which they occur. We will also footnote research sources and credit the ideas of other people.  
> Thanks: To our beta, Linda Hoyland, who has been of great help with this story. Linda is a well-known and respected writer in the LotR fandom, who also posts on this site.  
> Can you guess the origin of the title of this chapter? HINT: It follows the pattern of previous titles...

**Chapter 5: Try a Little Something New**

Jennifer ran her hand over the soft, smooth fabric of her lovely blue dress. She smiled; she had never had anything so pretty! _Wish I could take it home with me; I could wear it to a costume party. Or in a school play,_ she thought. _It'd work better with buttons or a zipper, though. I'm gonna need help lacing it up._ Well, her bath was finished, and it was time to change clothes, she knew, starting with the undergarments that Arwen had provided for her. _The bathwater felt so good,_ she thought. _So warm. I really enjoyed soaking in that huge tub, and Kaylee really enjoyed playing in it._

Amusement at the memory of Kaylee splashing about in the warm bathwater creased her face. It had pleased Jennifer that her little sister had, if only for a little while, been able to forget her separation anxiety. She wondered how long that would last. _Wonder if they have a hot-water heater here? I'll have to ask them! How else would they be able to keep the water warm?_

Jennifer gazed for a long moment at her long-sleeved T-shirt, her blue jeans, and her white ankle socks, all of which were folded up neatly on a table. Her backpack lay on the table next to her clothes, and her brown hiking boots rested on the floor underneath. She approached her backpack and unzipped it; for a few minutes, she stood rummaging through its contents. Drawing out her iPhone, she looked at it for a long moment.

 _If only I could call or text Nicole_ , _or even email her,_ she thought ruefully. _Or Mom and Daddy! Especially them!_ With a sigh, she grimaced. _How are Kevin and I gonna manage without the Internet or cell-phone access for who knows how long?_ She shook her head, scowling. Kevin was probably wondering the same thing, she was sure. Or would be.

With a sigh, Jennifer dropped her iPhone back into her backpack and zipped the backpack shut. Well, maybe she could take some pics while the battery lasted. She was really going to miss tech, being able to call or text Nicole, or be on Facebook and Twitter. But she'd just have put her mind to doing without it for now.

Turning back toward the bed, Jennifer put on the undergarments that the Elves had given her, and then she picked up the dress and held it up, gazing at it. At least, in the meantime, she would get to wear a pretty dress this evening. After a moment, she took hold of its skirt and slipped it down over her head, inserting her arms through its wide, bell-shaped sleeves. That done, Jennifer perched on the edge of her bed, slipped her watch back over her wrist, and then brushed her hair. She knew the watch wasn't working, but her wrist felt strange without it. Finally, she put on the hand-knitted stockings and the soft leather slippers the Elves had left for her; they were very pretty.

 _Cinderella's fairy godmother should have given her slippers like these, instead of glass ones,_ she thought wryly. _It'd be all too easy to break glass. I'm surprised her slippers stayed intact! Maybe they_ had _to be made of glass, though, so that only_ her _feet would fit inside them, not someone else's._

Smiling and shaking her head, Jennifer went to Joey and Kaylee's bedroom to check on her younger siblings, and to ask for help in lacing up her dress. Mairen, she noticed, had helped her little sister to change clothes, and was now brushing Kaylee's hair; Joey had donned his new Elvish clothes and was combing his hair. Lucy was lying on the floor and chewing on a sturdy rope tied up in a knot that one of the Elves had brought for her. _This must be what it's like for rich people,_ Jennifer thought, smiling, as she watched Mairen and Kaylee.

When Mairen had finished brushing the little girl's hair, she laid aside the hair brush and turned toward Jennifer. "Do you need some assistance?"

"'Fraid I do." Jennifer bit her lower lip. "I've never worn a dress that laced up before, and I don't know how to manage these. I only know how to use laces to fasten shoes."

With a smile, the elf nursemaid approached the young girl and helped her to lace up the dress. When Mairen had finished, Jennifer noticed, to her satisfaction, that the dress was made to give her upper body some support. _So this is why Lady Arwen told me not to wear my bra,_ she thought. _With this support built in, I don't need it._ She looked up at Mairen. "Thanks."

"You are welcome, Lady Jennifer." Mairen smiled kindly at her.

Kevin knocked, and then entered the room when Jennifer called, "Come in." He was shaking his head.

"I look so weird," he said, staring down at his new medieval-style clothes. Jennifer pressed her lips together to hold back a laugh.

"Well, uh, you don't exactly look like a dork, but you do look different."

"Yeah. We all do." Kevin rolled his eyes. "We boys do, anyway; it's not so different for you and Kaylee. Those are just fancy, old-timey dresses you're wearing." He looked from Jennifer to Kaylee, and shook his head. "I mean, hey, we all look as if we've gone back in time to the Middle Ages!"

Jennifer rolled her own eyes. "No kidding!" She shrugged. "It could be worse, though. At least, we're not dressed like serfs!" She paused. "Uh, Kevin, you might want to take your wallet and the park ranger's number out of your jeans pocket, since they're gonna wash our clothes tomorrow."

"I will, before I go to bed." Kevin made a face. "But you know, even if I were to keep his phone number on me, it wouldn't do me any good here. I don't think our allowance money's gonna do us any good here, either." He picked up his jeans and ran his fingers through his right jeans pocket, and then laid his jeans back down. "Just as well I left my wallet back at the campsite."

"Yes, well, _my_ allowance money's back at the campsite, too," Jennifer said. "In my purse."

"It's just as well," Kevin said. "You couldn't spend it here, Jen. Our money's no good here in Middle-earth."

Grimacing, Jennifer nodded agreement, and then turned to Kaylee. "And Kaylee, I want you to take that pebble out of your pocket." With a nod, Kaylee scampered toward her jeans lying on the floor, and stuck her index finger and thumb inside until she found and removed the pebble. At a nod from Jennifer, the little girl laid it on the table. Jennifer smiled her approval.

Eledhwen entered the room. "It is time to go to the feast hall, children," she told them. Exchanging glances and nods, Kevin, Jennifer, Joey, and Kaylee followed her into the hall, and Mairen followed them. Jennifer, who had picked up Lucy before leaving the room, handed her to Mairen, who in turn handed the puppy to a nearby elf servant. After Jennifer left her hiking boots on the floor in her bedroom, she accompanied the others toward the staircase.

**-oo000oo-**

Boromir looked around the feast hall; Aragorn had yet to return from his scouting expedition to learn what had become of the Nazgûl. He wished that he could have accompanied Aragorn on the mission, so that he could learn more of this "Heir of Isildur". If the man's claims were true (and so far, there was no evidence that they were not), he could possibly one day be the King of Gondor. Boromir tried to tell himself that it did not matter who ruled, so long as the kingdom was saved from the enemy, but he had a hard time convincing himself of that, and he thought it would be even more difficult to convince his father.

But he knew that his unfamiliarity with these lands would make him a hindrance on this mission, which relied on speed and the ability to read the signs left by the enemy. Although he thought he might overcome those obstacles, he _was_ unfamiliar with these lands, and that might slow the others down. Faramir would have been ideal for such a mission, and not for the first time, he wondered if it would not have been better if he had let his younger brother have this journey that he had insisted on taking for himself. Still, he was the one who had been given this mission by their father, and he must not allow his unease in these alien surroundings to hinder him.

He looked around the feast hall again. It was _filled with folk: Elves for the most part, though there were a few guests of other sorts. Elrond sat in a great chair at the center of the long table upon the dais, and next to him to his left, sat_ Mithrandir _._ Boromir smiled. Faramir would have enjoyed this gathering, especially the opportunity to spend some time with Mithrandir—or Gandalf, as the hobbits called him.

Boromir's thoughts were interrupted as he saw four children whom he had not seen here in Imladris before being led into the feast hall by Arwen and two of her handmaidens. They were obviously not Elves, but children of the race of Men, though they were dressed in clothing of Elven cut and style. Clearly, they were guests of Elrond, as was he. He wondered when they had arrived, and why he had not seen them before. There was a youth who appeared to be in his mid-teens, a young lady slightly younger, a little boy of about nine or so, if Boromir was any judge, and a little girl of perhaps four or five. He wondered who they might be; perhaps they were the children of one of the dignitaries who had been in attendance at the Council?

Just then, all five of the hobbits entered the room, Merry and Pippin rushing in eagerly, followed by Bilbo and Frodo with more dignity, and Sam hovering shyly at the back. They spotted the children, and went over to greet them enthusiastically as Arwen left them to join her father at the High Table, while her handmaidens stayed with the children. Clearly, the little folk had already met the young ones. Pippin spoke to the youngest child, and then he looked up and noticed Boromir. He grinned and hurried over to Boromir.

"Boromir, have you met the newest guests? Come, I'll introduce you!" The young hobbit grabbed Boromir's hand and practically dragged him over to where the children stood.

"Boromir," the young Took said, "this is the McCloud family, brothers and sisters. This is MIster Kevin, Lady Jennifer, Master Joey, and Miss Kaylee." He gestured to each child as he introduced them, and then he turned to the children. "This is Lord Boromir of Gondor."

"Hi." Kevin raised his hand in greeting. "Pleased to meet you." He began to stick his hand out for a handshake, but he saw that Boromir was giving them a polite bow instead, so he returned the bow rather awkwardly. His younger brother and sisters imitated him just a beat later. He wasn't sure that the girls were supposed to bow. In the movies about historical times, didn't girls curtsey to royalty and nobles? But he didn't think his sisters knew how to curtsey.

Boromir gave a small smile of amusement. Clearly, the children were unused to the social customs that he was familiar with. He wondered where they were from. "I am most pleased to make your acquaintance," he said. "From whence do you hail?"

Kevin blinked, and glanced at his siblings. "Uh…we're from Oregon, in the United States of America. It's a long way from here. We got lost, and Lord Elrond found us and took us in."

Boromir's glance grew keen. Obviously, there was a much longer story behind these strange children than he was being told. He suspected that the Elves had told them to say as little as possible of their tale. But he had never heard of these "states of America" that Master Kevin mentioned, nor of the place called "Or Egon".

Jennifer exchanged a glance with Kevin, and then looked up at Boromir. "I'm sorry, sir, what's your last name?"

"Last name?" Boromir looked at her, puzzled.

"Well, yeah. You know—family name." Jennifer tilted her head as she stared up at him. "Ours is McCloud."

Boromir looked from her to Kevin. "Except for the Men of the Breelands, Lady Jennifer, no one of the race of Men have family names. In fact, except for the Men of the Breelands and the hobbits, no one of any race has a family name that I know of."

Kevin stared at him, and then at his sister. "Oh, yeah, that's right. Lord Elrond told us that, and so did Lady Arwen," he said, and Jennifer nodded. "Uh, what should we call you, then?"

"Just address me as Lord Boromir for now."

The signal for the actual meal was given. Boromir went to take his place at the High Table, and watched curiously as Merry, Pippin, Sam, and the two handmaidens led the children over to one of the lower tables. Frodo and Bilbo also had their seats at the High Table; as everyone took their seats, the hobbits were all seated on piles of cushions, and so was the youngest child, Kaylee. Boromir found himself seated next to Legolas, to the left of Elrond, Mithrandir, and Glorfindel. Arwen sat to Elrond's right, with Bilbo and Frodo by her side, and then Gloin and Gimli. It was thought best not to put the Dwarves next to the Prince of Mirkwood. To Boromir's puzzlement, the children held hands, bowed their heads, and closed their eyes, and the youngest one said something he could not hear.

Legolas turned to him as the food was served. "I have yet to meet those children of Men," said the Elf. "I saw that you were introduced to them. What is their story?"

Boromir shook his head. "I know little more than their names, and that they come from a strange place called Or Egon, in the land of 'united states'. I, too, wonder at their story."

**-oo000oo-**

Kaylee made a face at the food that the serving Elf had set before her. She had enjoyed the bread and butter that the meal had started with, and her glass of water wasn't so bad (though not as cold as she was used to), but this brownish soup containing some finely-chopped onion and a few bread crumbs looked completely distasteful. She glanced up at her older sister, who was taking regular swallows of the soup. _If only Mommy was here!_ she thought, biting her lower lip. _I want my mommy!_

Across the table from Kaylee, Merry, Pippin, and Sam were digging in and praising the soup delightedly, comparing it to Shire food. "This is the best soup we've tasted yet!" Pippin said.

Merry and Sam nodded agreement. "Our cooks in the Shire couldn't have made it any better," Merry said.

Sam smiled in response. "Did you notice a bit of thyme, and maybe some summer savory?"

The other hobbits nodded enthusiastically. "I do believe those onions are sweeter than what we grow in the Shire," said Pippin.

"Yes, Mr. Pippin," said Sam. "The head gardener told me they're a big yellow variety 'specially grown only in Rivendell. They're extra sweet, he said."

Turning to Jennifer, Kaylee tugged on her big sister's sleeve. Jennifer turned to her. "What is it?" she asked in a low voice.

"I don't like this stuff," Kaylee whispered. "I want a drumstick! I want pizza! I want spaghetti!"

Jennifer pressed her lips together in an evident attempt to smother her laughter, amusement creasing her forehead. "I don't think they have pizza or drumsticks or spaghetti here, Kaylee," she whispered back. "And even if they do have chicken, it may not be fried with a crust like it is in America."

Kaylee bit her lower lip. "I wish Mommy was here," she whispered, her voice on the edge of a whimper.

Jennifer hugged the little girl to her side. "So do I, Kaylee," she whispered back. "We'll be back with our parents eventually; we won't be here forever. It'll be all right."

Making a face, Kaylee looked up at Joey, who was scowling next to her. "I want a hamburger," he muttered. "And French fries. _And_ a chocolate malt." Kaylee swallowed hard and nodded agreement. What Joey said would be good, too. If only they _could_ go to Burger King!

Kevin and Jennifer exchanged amused glances. "We're not in America anymore, Joey," Kevin told the younger boy. "We're in a foreign country now; that means we're gonna have to eat foreign food. I don't believe they have hamburgers and French fries and malts here."

"Don't they have a McDonald's here?" Joey pouted. "Or a Burger King? Or a Kentucky Fried Chicken? Or maybe a Pizza Hut...!"

"Whoa! Whoa," said Kevin, laughing. "I don't believe they have _any_ of those kinds of places here. Yes, some foreign countries do, but we're not just in another country, Joey, or even just another continent; we're in another _world_. We'll just have to make the best of what this place has, while we're here."

"That's right," Jennifer said. "We'll just have to eat what they serve us, and not complain." She nudged Kaylee. "Just try it, Kaylee! A few sips." Kaylee made a face in response. She was sure she would hate this soup.

Eledhwen and Mairen had watched and listened to the whole exchange, amusement on their faces. "I take it that Miss Kaylee and Master Joey don't like beef soup?" Eledhwen asked.

"Not particularly. They prefer chicken noodle soup." Jennifer shook her head as she spoke. "Plus, none of us have ever eaten soup made this way. You'll have to excuse Joey and Kaylee, Miss Eledhwen, especially Kaylee. She doesn't like to eat anything that's unfamiliar to her. Little kids—" She glanced at Kaylee and shrugged. "—they tend to be like that. Joey and Kaylee, they miss the foods they're used to. And not having our parents here with us makes it worse."

"That is true, and I am sure it does." Eledhwen smiled, then gestured at Kaylee. "Just try it, Miss Kaylee. A few sips," she coaxed. "I want you to try everything you are served, all right? None of our foods will be familiar to you, I know, but I believe you will find that you like some of it."

Nodding agreement, Mairen turned to Joey. "You, too, Master Joey."

Joey made a face. "Do I _have_ to?" he complained, appealing to Kevin and Jennifer.

"Yes, Joey, you have to," said Kevin firmly. "It's either that or go hungry. You, too, Kaylee." Jennifer nodded agreement.

Pouting again, Joey took a sip of his soup, and a scowling Kaylee followed suit. To her surprise, it did not taste as bad as she had feared, and so she swallowed some more before she stopped, while finishing off the glass of water that she had been served. Joey did the same. Kaylee noticed that though the taste of the soup was strong, it also tasted kind of sweet. Kevin and Jennifer, meanwhile, took small, hesitant sips of the watered wine that they had been given.

Soon, the serving Elves replenished the younger children's glasses of water, removed the bowls of soup, and replaced them with gleaming white plates of light-brown-colored rice mixed with a sauce of some sort. Again, Kaylee looked down at her own serving with distaste. She fidgeted on her cushions.

Jennifer took a bite of the dish. "Try it, Kaylee!" she urged. "Just a few bites, if you find you don't like it." Making a face again, a reluctant Kaylee picked up her spoon, dug it into the rice dish, and inserted it into her mouth. To her surprise and delight, it had chicken in it, so she ended up eating half of the rice dish before she stopped.

The food kept coming. Unlike the meals the children were used to at home, the Elves did not put all the food on the table at once, but took away the previous dish when they brought the new one. Jennifer tried to set a good example for the younger ones, and managed to avoid making a face when she saw that the chicken dish that came next was stewed. Like Joey and Kaylee, she would have much preferred their chicken fried with a crust, and she was sure that Kevin did, too. Still it wasn't too bad, although the sauce was a little sour. To her surprise, both Kevin and Joey scarfed theirs down as quickly as the hobbits did.

"This is a fair treat, this is," said Sam. "I'm going to have to see if I can get the recipe off the cooks."

"It's real good!" said Joey, smiling broadly.

Kaylee picked at hers. "I'm getting full," she said. "But I did try some." She looked apologetically at Mairen, Eledhwen, and Jennifer.

At the same moment, Joey and Pippin said in unison, "I'll finish it, if you don't want it!"

Kevin and Jennifer scowled at Joey, and Pippin exclaimed, "Ow!" as Merry kicked him under the table. Exchanging amused glances, Kevin and Jennifer shook their heads.

Mairen smiled. "Perhaps you may wish to save some room for the final dish—it is to be a sweet to finish off the meal!"

"Oh! Dessert!" Joey exclaimed.

Kaylee perked up. "There's dessert?" she asked hopefully.

"Apparently so," Jennifer said.

"Oh, goody!" Kaylee bounced on her cushions, causing them to scatter. Maybe she _could_ find room for dessert. Her siblings, the hobbits, Eledhwen, and Mairen all laughed, and Jennifer stood up to reposition the cushions for Kaylee.

As Jennifer sat back down, one of the serving Elves brought a large pie to the table. It smelled wonderful! As the pie was portioned out, the children saw that it had different kinds of fruit, raisins, and nuts. Everyone's face lit up, and Pippin even clapped his hands in anticipation.

"I love this one!" said Pippin. "We had it once before, shortly after we got here! I would've never thought of putting quinces in with apples and pears!"

Jennifer's eyebrows rose in surprise, as she had never been fond of pears and she had no idea what a quince was, but this was delicious, and all the children finished their portions, even Kaylee.

The meal ended, and Merry and Pippin hopped down from their seats. "I think," said Merry, "that Pip and I are going out for a pipe and a sniff of air. But…" He gestured to Frodo and Bilbo, who were heading in their direction. "…we will probably go to the Hall of Fire for a while afterwards. Will you be joining us?"

"What's the Hall of Fire?" asked Kevin.

"It is where we nightly have song and story," answered Mairen. "We Elves sometimes stay up through the night there, but our mortal guests often join us for a few hours, at least, until weariness leads them to their beds."

"Please, can we?" asked Kaylee, tugging at Jennifer's sleeve, and looking up at her older sister and brother with big eyes. "Pretty please?"

Kevin and Jennifer exchanged glances. "Well, just for a little while," said Jennifer. "But not past your bedtime! The same goes for you, Joey." She looked from one to the other. "Don't forget that we've been up for much longer than usual. That nap we took this afternoon didn't really make up our lost sleep."

"That's right," Kevin agreed. "We're gonna be suffering from jet lag for the next few days, until we get used to this time difference."

"But we haven't been on a plane," Joey protested.

Kevin and Jennifer laughed. "No, but the time difference is just as great as if we had, Joey," Jennifer told her little brother. "So we may as well call it jet lag."

While the hobbits left the feast hall to have a pipe, Mairen and Eledhwen guided the McClouds to another room with a wash basin and a water closet conveniently located near the feast hall. They were glad to freshen up after the meal. After the girls had finished using the toilet, they used the wash basin, to wash their hands and Kaylee tolerated Jennifer washing her face and using a wet cloth to dab away a spot on Kaylee's Elvish dress, where she had spilled a few drops of sauce. The girls came out and allowed the boys to use the small room. While the girls waited for Kevin and Joey, a servant brought Lucy to them. Kaylee happily took hold of Lucy and clasped the puppy against her chest. "Lucy!" Wagging her tail, Lucy yipped and licked her face.

When the boys were finished, the Elven ladies led the children across a passage and through a couple of other doors, and came into another big room. Kaylee was glad that Mairen and Eledhwen had showed them the way. There weren't any tables, and the only chairs were a few big ones upon a sort of stage. But all around the walls were benches, and there were big soft cushions scattered all over the floor. There were big carved pillars around the room between the benches; in the middle of the room was a giant fire pit, sort of like the one Kaylee's family had on their patio, but way bigger and fancier, and a big fire burned brightly there, making the room feel warm and cheerful. She looked up where the big chairs were; Lady Arwen and her father were sitting in two of them. Kaylee still wasn't sure what to call him—Mr. Elrond didn't sound right. Maybe Jennifer could tell her later. Some of the rules about manners seemed all different here. Arwen had told the children to address her as Lady Arwen, so at least Kaylee knew what to call her. And Boromir had told them to address him as Lord Boromir. She saw Mr. Gandalf sit down next to Lady Arwen, and Arwen's father in a third chair.

Holding Lucy against her chest with one hand, Kaylee clung to Jennifer's hand with the other, wondering where they were supposed to sit, but just then Joey pointed and waved towards the wall behind them. The children turned and saw Merry and Pippin waving at them merrily. Bilbo and Frodo were on the bench, toes dangling. There were several cushions on the floor in front of them, two of which Merry and Pippin were perched on, and there was some room on the bench next to Bilbo. All of the children went over and claimed cushions next to Merry and Pippin. As soon as Kaylee had perched cross-legged on her cushion, she set Lucy on the floor and leaned against Jennifer. The puppy immediately began to scamper about, yipping; Kaylee giggled, watching her.

The room was gradually filling up with Elves. There were also a few men, including Boromir, and there were three or four dwarfs together on a bench by the opposite wall.

Kaylee had just gotten comfortable on her cushion, leaning against her big sister. Jennifer placed an arm around her, and began to stroke her hair. Kaylee stuck her thumb in her mouth.

After a few minutes, an Elf got up and stood before the stage. He faced each side of the room and bowed before each, and then, with an amused glance at the playful puppy, he began to sing.

" _Rómen Isilo, númen Anaro_  
_Orta eressë ambo_  
_Taliryar nar marya laiqua ëaressë_  
_Mindoniryar nar fánë ar úrúmala_  
_Taniquetil pella_  
_Valinoressë Tulë lá nan minë eressë él_  
_Ya wilë Isilello_  
_Ar Aldu nar heldë_  
_Ya coller Fuio telpë lótë_  
_Ya coller i corna yávë auréva_  
_Valinoressë_  
_Valinoressë nar i falassi Inwinórëo_  
_Ar isilmë cala sarnientassë_  
_Fallerya ná telpë lindalë_  
_Calala talamessë_  
_I velici ëar-lëor pella_  
_I anda falassë litsëo_  
_Ya rahta háya_  
_I lókecásina andonna_  
_I tië Isilo,_  
_Taniquetil pellal  
__Valinoressë…"*_

Kaylee had never heard anyone sing like that! She couldn't understand the words at all, but as she listened, pictures formed in her mind of a lovely scene: a far green country beneath a large mountain. In a few minutes, Lucy settled down in front of Kaylee and stopped barking. Curling up on the floor, she held her head up to look at the Elf, thumping her tail on the floor.

Jennifer was sitting near Bilbo. She too was seeing beautiful images, but had no idea what the words meant. He looked at her, and very quietly muttered the translation.

" _East of the Moon, west of the Sun,_  
_There stands a lonely hill;_  
_Its feet are in the pale green sea,_  
_Its towers are white and still,_  
_Beyond Taniquetil  
__In Valinor._

" _Comes never there but one lone star_  
_That fled before the moon;_  
_And there the Two Trees naked are_  
_That bore Night's silver bloom,_  
_That bore the globéd fruit of Noon  
__In Valinor…"_

The old hobbit continued on, but Jennifer found her thoughts clung to an image of two beautiful trees: one glowing silver, the other gold…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -oo000oo-  
> A/N:  
> *This is a Quenya translation of J.R.R. Tolkien's poem "The Shores of Faëry" from The Book of Lost Tales II, translated into Quenya by "Elders" of the Lord of the Rings fanatics plaza. Our thanks to them.  
> The menu was taken from the site,[ "Gode Cookery"](). For those of you interested in the food they were eating:  
> PANE E BURRO (Bread & butter)  
> DE CONDITURA CAEPARUM (Onions in strong sweet broth)  
> Beef broth and sautéed onions thickened with a few bread crumbs.  
> Ingredients: Onions, strong broth, pepper, and white grape juice.  
> Source: Platina  
> The onion is also cooked under ashes and coals until the rawness is steamed out of it; when it has cooled it is chopped finely and put in a dish with salt and oil and defrutum, or rolled in must. There are those who also sprinkle the onion with pepper or cinnamon.  
> RISUM IN QuO IVS IVRE (Rice in the juice you please)  
> Rice baked in an almond broth.  
> Ingredients: Rice, chicken stock, almond milk, salt, saffron, pepper, nutmeg, cinnamon.  
> Source: Platina  
> Enough has been said about simple things; but cooks now call me to preparations once again. Spelt meal is cleaned and rinsed, cooked in juice of chicken for a long time; when it has cooked transfer part of it into a deep dish. To this, when it has cooled a little, add the yolks of three eggs with some saffron and return it to the pot and sprinkle with spices.  
> Prepare rice in the same manner as the meal. Some leave out the eggs. It is done according to your choice.  
> PVLEVS IN ACRESTA (Chicken in verjuice)  
> Chicken stewed in verjuice, herbs, & spices.  
> Ingredients: Chicken, verjuice, parsley mint, saffron, salt, pepper.  
> Source: Platina  
> Cook down a chicken with some salt flesh; when it is half-cooked, put into your pot grapes with the seeds removed. Add parsley and finely chopped mint, pepper and saffron powdered together. Put all these into a kettle. When the chicken is cooked, fill the plates.  
> PATINA DE COTONIA  
> (Quince and Walnut Pastries) Quinces are combined with apples and pears, stewed with walnuts, and baked in a delicate pastry.  
> Ingredients: Quince, apples, pears, walnuts, raisins, sugar, flour, lard, water, salt.  
> If you are very interested in Medieval and Renaissance food, "Gode Cookery" is a excellent site to begin with.


	7. Immortals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children begin to learn a little more about this strange world they have found themselves in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks: To our beta, Linda Hoyland, who has been of great help with this story. Linda is a well-known and respected writer in the LotR fandom, who also posts on this site.
> 
> Can you guess the origin of the title chapter? HINT: It follows the pattern of previous titles, also 2014.

**Chapter 6: Immortals**

Song had followed song, and Kaylee had eventually slipped into dreams, blissfully unaware when her big brother picked her up and carried her to bed, followed by her sister leading a sleepy Joey by one hand and carrying a sleepy puppy with the other. Suddenly, her eyes popped open. To her surprise, she was lying on a bed—one of the beds in the guest room that Lady Arwen had assigned to her and Joey. Mairen was pulling her dress upward, and Jennifer was standing close by. Yawning, Kaylee raised her arms so that the Elf-nanny would be able to pull her dress over her head. Moments later, Mairen had helped Kaylee to put on the snow-white nightgown that Arwen had given her.

Kissing her on the forehead, Mairen stepped back and removed the robe off the foot of the bed. The little girl slid off the bed and wandered into Jennifer's guest bedroom to rummage through her older sister's backpack, looking for a book.

Yawning again, Kaylee dug L. Frank Baum's _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ out of Jennifer's backpack, returned to her and Joey's guest bedroom, and brought it to her big sister. As she approached the bed, she noticed that Lucy was curled up, asleep, in a little dog bed on the floor against the wall. "Would you read to me?" Kaylee held up the book in front of her big sister.

Jennifer smiled. "Please."

"'Please,'" Kaylee echoed. "Please, Jennifer? Read to me? Pretty please?"

Jennifer chuckled. For the past three nights, she had been reading the children's fantasy novel to Kaylee every night at bedtime, and so she had brought it along to continue to read to her little sister while they were on their camping trip. She had packed it in her own backpack, along with several picture books that she also intended to read to Kaylee during their trip, before they had left for Wallowa Lake State Park. "Sure. Come on, we'll snuggle up together on the bed."

Kaylee crawled under the bedcovers, a rag doll that Lady Arwen had given her earlier that day in the crook of her arm, and Jennifer lay on top of the covers next to her. As the candlelight flickered next to the bed, she read aloud to her little sister Chapter 4: "The Road Through the Forest." Jennifer was forced to squint as she read the chapter to Kaylee because the candlelight was so dim. Kaylee listened intently as she looked at the illustrations, rubbing her eyes now and then and yawning periodically while she listened, obviously determined to stay awake during the chapter.

When Jennifer had finished Chapter 4, Kaylee laid her head on Jennifer's arm while suppressing a yawn. "Please, can we watch the movie tomorrow? We didn't get to watch one today."

"No, we didn't have time to today," Jennifer said. She removed her arm from under Kaylee's head and gazed down at her little sister. "But I don't know that we really need to watch _The Wizard of Oz_ at this time, Kaylee. You know, as Kevin said earlier, we're having a very similar adventure to the one Dorothy had." _Also,_ Jennifer thought, _we need to save the batteries._

Kaylee smiled broadly. "Are we over the rainbow?"

Jennifer laughed. "Kaylee, we're not even _under_ the rainbow! But we _are_ in a _very_ different land that we never expected to be in, just as Dorothy was. In fact, just as Kevin said earlier, we're in a fairy-tale kind of country, same as Dorothy was; we're living a fantasy story. And you know, we're _much_ better off than she was, because we're all in this together, you and me and Kevin and Joey— _and_ Lucy. Poor Dorothy had only her dog, Toto, for company."

Kaylee nodded. "Yeah." She grimaced. "I wish Mommy and Daddy was here," she said wistfully.

"'Were' here, Kaylee," Jennifer corrected her. She wrapped her arm around Kaylee's shoulders and hugged her to her side. "I wish they were, too, Kaylee. We all do. And I wish that Megan and Uncle Ryan and Aunt Janet were also here." She paused. "But you know, Dorothy didn't get to have her aunt and uncle with her, either. Not on that first trip to Oz, anyway. As I just said, we're living a fantasy story, and in fantasy stories, kids who go to other worlds don't get to have their parents with them. Not while they're in that other world."

"And now, Miss Kaylee, it is time for bed," Mairen told the child.

"Yes, Kaylee, it's time for prayers and lights out," Jennifer said, removing her arm from around Kaylee's back and glancing at her watch. Then she peered through the door to the opening to Kevin's guest bedroom, where Joey had been getting ready for bed. "It'll soon be time for Joey to be joining you." She smiled mischievously. "Don't think I haven't noticed you yawning and trying to keep your eyes open ever since you woke up in your bed earlier, Kaylee McCloud!" Kaylee giggled.

After Kaylee had knelt against the bed to say her bedtime prayers, Jennifer tucked her under the covers. Before she had a chance to do anything more, though, Kaylee screwed up her face in an evident effort to refrain from crying, and tears welled up in her eyes. "What's the matter, Kaylee?" Jennifer asked softly.

"I want my mommy," Kaylee whimpered, choking back sobs. "I want my daddy."

Biting her lower lip, Jennifer hugged her little sister to her side. Their mother was usually the one to read to Kaylee and put her to bed, although Jennifer sometimes did it in her stead. "We all do, Kaylee," she said softly. "You're not the only one. I know it's lonely without our mom and daddy, but we won't be here forever." She kissed Kaylee on the forehead and began to sing to her softly as their mother usually did.

" _Jesus loves me, this I know._

_For the Bible tells me so._

_Little ones to Him belong._

_They are weak, but He is strong._

" _Yes, Jesus loves me._

_Yes, Jesus loves me._

_Yes, Jesus loves me._

_The Bible tells me so."_ _***** _

As Kaylee's eyes slid closed, Jennifer began to sing another song.

" _Hush, little baby, don't say a word._

_Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird._

_When that mockingbird won't sing,_

_Daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring…"_ _***** _

By the time that Jennifer had finished singing that nursery rhyme to Kaylee, the little girl's breathing had evened out, and the expression on her face had smoothed. Rising to her feet, Jennifer straightened the covers over her sister and gently kissed her forehead again, careful not to wake her. "I will take good care of your little sister, Lady Jennifer," Mairen whispered.

Jennifer smiled her gratitude. "Thanks," she whispered, and then headed toward the bedroom door as a yawning Joey entered, followed by Kevin. It was his turn to go to bed now.

"I'll join you when Joey's asleep," Kevin whispered.

Turning around, Jennifer nodded. "Let me know, I'll be in my room," she whispered back.

"We can talk in my room," he answered. "That way, we won't wake them up."

**-oo000oo-**

"Kaylee and Joey are both asleep now, aren't they?" Jennifer asked Kevin in a low voice, after they had retreated to Kevin's room.

"Yes." Kevin nodded. "And I'm glad. It's real hard on Kaylee, not having our mom and dad around."

"It sure is. She was all right while I was reading to her, but she was close to tears when it was time for her to go to sleep. It _is_ hard on her, real hard, being separated from our mom and dad like this. To be honest, it's real hard on all of us." Jennifer made a face. "And not just because we're separated from Mom and Daddy, either, although I do miss them terribly." She sighed. "I miss having electricity, Kevin. I really do. I miss all the tech and the Internet and stuff."

"I know. I do, too." Kevin grimaced. "We can't do most of the things we usually entertain ourselves with. For one thing, we should keep our using our devices to a minimum to save the batteries."

"Well, we've got replacement batteries and battery chargers in our backpacks, don't forget."

"True, but even with spares, we can't expect our players and flashlights and other stuff to hold out as long as we're here. We don't know how long we're gonna be here, don't forget. And even though most of our batteries are rechargeable, there are no plug-ins here to plug the battery chargers into. We're gonna have to save our batteries as much as possible." Jennifer grimaced; her brother was right.

"I guess we'll have to just make do with entertaining ourselves like the Elves do. The Hall of Fire was really interesting; it was like being at a live concert, sort of," she said.

"Did you kind of get the gist of the songs even though they were in another language?" Kevin asked her.

"Yes. But I was glad that Mr. Baggins translated that one song, the one that was so pretty, about a mountain and two trees…" She could not get that image out of her mind.

Jennifer leaned back against the chair next to Kevin's bed, her arms folded across her chest. "One thing I didn't understand," she said, after a moment. "I wonder what was so special about those trees. I just don't get it! What's so special about a tree, anyway? I mean, a tree's a tree." She shook her head.

Kevin bit his lower lip. "You've got me. And in the song, those trees gave off light." He snorted. "Trees can't give light! Only the sun can do that."

Jennifer nodded agreement. "That's right! Well, that and light bulbs. Only light bulbs haven't been invented here yet."

"No, they haven't. And anyway, they can't give out light the way the sun can. I would think that it was just, you know, a pretty metaphor or something, except that Mr. Baggins said most Elf songs are from their real history." Kevin shook his head. "There's so much about Middle-earth I just don't understand. We could ask someone, and maybe they would tell us more—maybe Master Elrond or Lady Arwen?"

Jennifer nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure they would. But would we understand it any better if they did?"

Kevin shrugged. "Only one way to find out."

Jennifer shrugged. "True."

Kevin continued, "I really wish we _could_ get on the Internet, you know. Since Tolkien made up this place, there's sure to be a lot of Web sites about it on the Internet. And it might explain some of the stuff we don't understand. I wish we could just Google 'Two Trees'!"

"I know. If we were back home, we could. I _would_ like to look them up. There's sure to be lots of books written about it, too." Jennifer paused. "When we get back home, I'm going to read that book Nicole recommended to me. Both books, in fact; Nicole has them both, so I'm sure she'll lend both of them to me. She already wants to loan me _The Hobbit_ , as you know; I'm sure she'll also loan me _The Lord of the Rings_ if I ask her. And I'm gonna see if Tolkien wrote any other books. I might want to read them, if he did." As Kevin nodded agreement, Jennifer folded her arms across her chest and scanned Kevin's guest room. "I want to look this place up on the Web, too, Kevin. I also want to text Nicole and let her know what's happening." She grimaced. "More than that, I want to text Mom and Daddy!"

Kevin smothered a chuckle. "Nicole'll never believe you, you know, if you ever do tell her what's happened to us."

Jennifer grinned. "No, I guess not." She shook her head. "I'm not sure Mom and Daddy will, either, or our aunt and uncle, not when we do finally have a chance to tell them. They're gonna want to know what's happened to us, you know, Kevin." She bit her lower lip. "How do we explain?"

"I don't know." Kevin sighed. "Right now, though, let's just worry about getting back to them. We can worry about how to explain things to them when we do get back. We can always show them the pictures and videos we're gonna take while we're here. That'll be our proof." Jennifer nodded agreement. Kevin added, "You know, Jen, somehow, we're gonna _have_ to do without the electronic gadgets and stuff, just like Kaylee's going to have to manage without Mom and Dad. It's not like we have a choice, you know." He bit his lower lip and grimaced. He knew what they had to do, but he didn't like it, and neither did Jennifer.

"No, we don't," Jennifer agreed, scowling. "I hate that part." She shrugged. "Oh, well, at least we're together, and the people here are nice." She paused, furrowing her eyebrows, as a thought came to her. "I don't want to lose my baton skills, Kevin, so I'm going to have to find something to practice with while we're here. A tree branch, maybe. What about you? How are you going to keep up your basketball skills?"

"Good question." Kevin grimaced. "Unless I can find a hoop to nail to a tree or a wall outside, and a suitable ball to practice with—one that can bounce—I don't see any way to. And I don't see any way for Joey to practice his baseball skills here, either. So far, we haven't found any other kids here, so he's got no one to play baseball with."

Jennifer shook her head. "It's not just Mom and Daddy and Aunt Janet and Uncle Ryan we're gonna have to explain things to, then, is it?" she asked. Kevin made a face. "Guess we'll have to ask God to help us keep our skills, then, so we won't have to start learning them all over again when we get back home. There's absolutely _no_ way our coaches _or_ my baton corps leader and director are going to believe us, if we tell them we went to a fantasy land while we were on our camping trip."

"No kidding," Kevin muttered, staring down at the floor, a troubled expression on his face.

Jennifer sighed. She, Joey, and Kevin had always loved to take part in P.E. and afterschool sports. Kevin had played basketball for the past several years, and he was a member of the high-school basketball team. Joey had been pitching for his baseball team in the minor league division of Little League baseball for the past two years; soon after his ninth birthday, he had been promoted to the major league division. Jennifer was the assistant director of the city's Optimist Youth Band Baton Corps, and she loved to take part in intramural sports at school. To let their sports skills become rusty because of an extended stay in Middle-earth, wherever that was, was simply unthinkable.

Jennifer sighed. She knew that God was with them, but how could He let them get stuck in another world? _Why_ had He let this happen to them? Why would He send them to another world, one that apparently wasn't even in their universe? Surely, if there _was_ a mission or ministry the Lord had in mind for them, as they had guessed earlier that day, they could perform it just as easily in their own world.

 _Please, God,_ she prayed silently, _help us through this, and give us strength. If You_ have _called us here for some kind of mission, please tell us what it is and help us to do it, so we can get back home. Help Kevin and me to be strong for Joey and Kaylee. And please help our parents and our aunt and uncle not to worry. In Jesus' name, amen._ She sighed. _I wish Mom and Dad were here, God, so they could pray. We need them!_

There was a light tap on Kevin's door. Thinking perhaps it was Joey or Kaylee awake and needing something, Jennifer said, "Come in!"

But when the door opened, it was not either of the younger children, but Gandalf the Wizard. "I wondered if I might have a word with you?"

Kevin looked as surprised as Jennifer felt, but he politely said, "Uh, yes, sir. Come in."

Gandalf came in, and took the chair that sat by Kevin's bed. "I have overheard you children speaking together of God, who is in this world and time, too, and goes by the name of Eru Ilúvatar."

Jennifer felt a shiver run down her spine—not fear exactly, but a feeling of awe. She felt she was about to hear something amazing. She glanced at Kevin, whose eyes were narrowed.

"Is there some reason we shouldn't speak about our faith?" he asked, his tone a little angry.

Jennifer put her hand on his arm to calm him down.

Gandalf smiled. "It warms my heart to hear you speak so of our Creator, and yet there are some things that should remain hidden. Long, long ago, I was once privileged to be with Him when He sang our world into being. Seldom do I recall that time, before I was sent from the West to bring aid and a message of hope to the people of Middle-earth."

Exchanging stunned glances, Kevin and Jennifer gaped at Gandalf. "Are—are you an _angel_?" Jennifer gasped.

"An angel?" Gandalf stared at her in evident puzzlement.

"Well, yeah! You know—a messenger from God. He sends angels to give messages to people and protect people and stuff. The Bible speaks of them—it's the Word of God. The angels live in Heaven with God," Jennifer explained, and Kevin nodded agreement. He picked up his teen study Bible and held it up for Gandalf for a brief moment, and then set it back on the table. Jennifer added, "I have one, too. It's in my room."

Gandalf looked briefly thoughtful. "I suspect that you may be right, in a way. And yet I had to give up much of my power to come here. So now I am an Istar, a wizard. But if all goes well and I can fulfill my purpose in being here, I will once more serve as a Maiar, what you have named an angel. But in this form, I do not have all the abilities, or indeed all the memories, I had in Aman. The veil over my memories is lifted if there is something I need to know in order to accomplish my mission, as was revealed to me tonight when I overheard you speaking." He paused, looking from Jennifer to Kevin.

"The times your book speaks of are far distant from now, in the far distant future, and are not ready to be revealed to mortals, or to Elves." He stood up. "I know that I have given you much to think upon, but I trust the One to whom we look to guide you well in what you can and cannot reveal. I will leave you now to get some rest. You have had a very busy day." With that, he gave a nod and quietly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Jennifer and Kevin exchanged astonished glances. "Gandalf's an angel!" Jennifer said. "An angel sent by God!"

"Yeah!" Kevin shook his head, awe-stricken. "I can't believe it! But I'm so glad there's an angel here."

"Yeah! Me, too." Jennifer nodded, smiling broadly. "I don't know how much he'll be able to do, though. The way he talked, he left behind a lot of his angelic powers when he left Heaven to come here."

Kevin bit his lower lip. "True. God put him in a human body when He sent him here." He furrowed his eyebrows in intense puzzlement. "You know, Jen, I thought we were in another world. But the way Gandalf talked, it sounds as if we're in another time in our world. A far-off distant time, way in the past."

"That can't be!" Jennifer shook her head vigorously. "If there _is_ such a time—or was—why doesn't the Bible mention it? Or our history books?"

Kevin shrugged. "You got me."

A yawn caught Jennifer off guard. It _was_ bedtime—in fact, it was past time for her and Kevin to be going to bed. "Guess we'll have to talk about this tomorrow. I'm sleepy." She yawned again. "Good night, Kevin," she said.

"Good night." Stifling a yawn, Kevin turned toward his bed. Yawning yet again, Jennifer left his room to enter her own bedroom and approached her guest bed, where the nightgown and robe that Eledhwen had given her lay folded at its foot. She saw no use in putting on the robe now; as soon as she had her nightgown on, she was going to bed. She was too tired to read that night; the novels that she had brought with her would have to wait until the next day, when she had time to read. She would also have to make time to read her Bible the next day.

 _Mustn't forget to say my prayers first, though,_ she thought, as she pulled her dress up over her head. She smiled broadly. _Thank You, God, for sending us an angel!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N: "Jesus Loves Me" and "Hush, Little Baby" are both in the public domain.


	8. Part of That World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The McCloud children learn more about life in Rivendell; Gandalf learns more about their world.

**Summary:** In the spring of 2012, four American children find themselves thrust into an unfamiliar world and part of an unexpected adventure. This story is AU, and blends _Lord of the Rings_ book-verse and movie-verse. This story also contains a lot of spiritual and religious content as a part of the AU elements.

**Disclaimer:** The world of Middle-earth and all its peoples belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien; the three films of _The Lord of the Rings_ belongs to New Line Cinema and to Peter Jackson. This story is not for profit, but is a gift for the enjoyment of those who read it.

**Citations:** In most chapters, there will be some quotations directly from both the books and/or the movies. Quotations from the books are in italics, and quotations from the movies are underlined. Occasional quotations from other sources as well as silent dialogue, words spoken in emphasis, and passages from the Bible will also be in italics, and those citations will be footnoted at the end of each chapter in which they occur. We will also footnote research sources and credit the ideas of other people.

**Thanks:** To our beta, Linda Hoyland, who has been of great help with this story. Linda is a well known and respected writer in the LotR fandom, who also posts on this site.

Can you guess the origin of the title chapter? HINT: It follows the pattern of previous titles, also 1989.

**Chapter 7: Part of That World**

The next morning, Joey was awakened by the loud chirping of birds. He sat up and looked around his unfamiliar surroundings. So it wasn't a dream. He sighed and glanced over at the other bed, where Kaylee was still soundly sleeping. Through the open door to the side of the room, he could see the foot of Jennifer's bed in the small room that connected to theirs. At least he wasn't alone here in Middle-earth; Kevin and Jennifer and Kaylee were also here. And so was Lucy, who was curled up asleep in a little dog bed on the floor against the wall. She twitched her right back leg and her nose; apparently, she was dreaming.

Joey wondered if he could slip out before his sisters woke, to make his way to what the Elves called the "water closet". Miss Eledhwen had shown him the fancy bowl under the bed that she called a "chamber pot", but it would be just too embarrassing to use that thing. What if Kaylee woke up and saw him? He turned beet-red at the very thought of it!

Very carefully, Joey tiptoed out and made his way to the room in question, proud of himself for dealing with the matter all by himself. After he finished, he quickly scurried back to his and Kaylee's guest room, hoping that he wouldn't see anyone. This long white shirt they'd given him to sleep in seemed altogether too much like a dress for his taste; he wished he had his _Star Wars_ or _Spider-Man_ pajamas. Except that he had left his _Spider-Man_ pajamas at home, along with his _Spider-Man_ backpack, and he had left his _Star Wars_ pajamas back at the campsite. Oh, well, he wasn't going to see either movie again anytime soon, anyhow! He shrugged.

Joey had almost made it back to the bedroom when he saw his brother coming down the hall in the direction he had been coming from. Kevin still looked half-asleep, and did not even spot him as he shuffled past. Joey bit his lower lip and smirked. He was right. A nightshirt really did look like a dress, and it looked even weirder on his big brother.

Joey re-entered his and Kaylee's guest bedroom. He looked at his bed and groaned. _Now I gotta make my stupid bed!_

It took him several minutes to finish the job, but at last, his bed was made. By then, Lucy was also up, and was pattering around on the floor, sniffing. "Hey, Lucy," Joey said softly, rubbing her head, and then he straightened his back and scanned the room. _Well, I guess it's time to get dressed,_ he thought, _but what shall I wear?_

Before he had time to think about it, one of the lady elves from the day before entered the bedroom, carrying an armload of clothes. "Good morning, Master Joey," she said cheerfully. "You wake up your little sister while I wake up Lady Jennifer and Lord Kevin. Lady Arwen has asked me to bring some new clothes for you and your brother and sisters." Nodding, Joey approached Kaylee's bed, then turned toward the elf.

"Uh, sorry, I forget your name," he said.

"My name is Eledhwen," she said.

Slowly, Joey repeated it three times; Eledhwen corrected his pronunciation until, on the third try, he got it correct. "Sorry, that's a hard name to pronounce," he said. "But I never was all that good with foreign names." Eledhwen laughed.

Joey turned back to his little sister as the elf watched. "Wake up, Kaylee," he said, shaking her shoulder.

"Go 'way," the little girl muttered grumpily, her eyes still closed.

"Wake up, Kaylee. It's morning!" Joey paused, and then imitated their mother: "Rise and shine!"

Groaning, Kaylee sat up and rubbed her eyes, pouting. "I want my mommy," she mumbled. Joey bit his lower lip again. So did he.

Just then, Jennifer, who was still in her nightgown, entered the room. "Good morning, you two," she said, and then saw the elf. "Oh. Morning."

"Good morning, Lady Jennifer." The elf smiled at her. "Lady Arwen has asked me to wake you children and bring you some more clothes." She laid the stack on Joey's bed.

Jennifer nodded. 'Well, I'm already awake. In fact, it looks as if we all are." She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. "I just got out of the bathroom—uh, water closet. Kevin's still in there. He went in when I came out. He'll be back in a moment."

Joey nodded. "I used the bathroom, too."

Jennifer looked at Kaylee. "Guess I'd better take Kaylee there, then." She approached her little sister. "Come on, Kaylee. Time to go potty, and then we need to get dressed." She took Kaylee out of the room.

**-oo000oo-**

After the children had prepared to go down to breakfast, they made their way through the passage. Eledhwen had helped them dress, this time in clothing somewhat similar to the night before, but not quite so fancy and formal. In the process, the children had fastened leather pouches to their new belts, one for each child; it was evident that since their new Elvish clothes had no pockets, pouches would be needed to carry their small belongings. Kevin had removed several Band-Aids and a small bottle of antiseptic out of his first-aid kit and slipped them into his pouch, in case of an emergency, as well as his handkerchief. Jennifer had knelt down to tie Kaylee's hiking boots for her.

When the children had assured Eledhwen that they could find their way to the dining hall on their own this time, she had agreed. She had gathered the clothing they had arrived in, and was now preparing to take it down to the laundry.

"Lady Jennifer, is there any special treatment this clothing needs?" the elf nursemaid asked her.

Jennifer shook her head. "It's just jeans and T-shirts and jackets. _And_ socks and underwear, and our hiking boots. And Kevin and Joey's belts, only our boots and belts don't need washing. Sometimes, though, our boots need to be polished." She paused. "You might want to make sure the zippers are zipped, and that the snaps are snapped together." She pointed at the zippers on the jackets and blue jeans as she spoke.

When Eledhwen looked puzzled, Jennifer showed her the zippers and snaps on their jackets and on Kevin and Joey's blue jeans, and then she demonstrated for the elf nursemaid how to zip and unzip the zippers and how to fasten and unfasten the snaps on their clothing. "Our backpacks have snaps and zippers, too," she said, holding hers up to demonstrate.

"Why, how clever!" the Elven-maiden exclaimed.

Jennifer grinned as she watched Eledhwen zip her jacket up and down again several times. Suddenly, she remembered something. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Kevin, Joey, and Kaylee—did all of you empty your pockets last night?" She looked in her own jeans pockets to make sure they were empty.

Wincing, Kevin's face flushed, and he examined his jeans pockets. "Drat! I forgot." While he sheepishly removed his wallet and the park ranger's phone number from his back jeans pocket and returned to his own bedroom to leave them on his table, Joey and Kaylee grinned smugly, and virtuously pointed to the small tables by their beds, on which they had laid the contents of their pockets the previous evening.

"See," boasted Kaylee, " _we_ remembered!" She pointed at the pebble she had laid on the table the evening before.

Jennifer shook her head at her little sister, and repeated what their mother often said: "Kaylee, we don't brag about doing what we are supposed to do anyway!"

"I'm sorry," Kaylee said, looking abashed.

Joey rolled his eyes at Kaylee. "Well, anyway, _I_ remembered to bring _my_ backpack, which is more than _you_ did!"

Kaylee's eyes filled with tears, and Jennifer put an arm around her shoulder. "That's enough, Joey. You know Mom doesn't like us to gloat when someone makes a mistake."

Shrugging, Joey bit his lower lip. "Sorry."

Eledhwen stifled a smile; she could see how the elder sister was striving to fill in for their absent mother. "Well, I shall take these away now."

At that moment, Mairen entered the room, and Eledhwen carried out the children's clothes. Mairen picked up Lucy and gently clasped the puppy against her chest. "I shall take you down to the kitchen for your own breakfast, and then down to the kennels for a few lessons," she told Lucy, who licked her neck and thumped her tail against the elf nursemaid's chest. Mairen turned to Kaylee. "Lucy will get to meet the other dogs who live here, Miss Kaylee."

Kaylee reached up and patted the puppy. "You be a good girl, Lucy, and mind your teacher!"

Suppressing a laugh, Mairen left with Lucy, passing Kevin as he entered.

The children headed off for breakfast. They did recall the way to go, and as before, they soon ran into the hobbits again. This time, Merry and Pippin were accompanied by Frodo, Bilbo, and Sam, as well as two Dwarves.

"Good morning, McClouds," said Bilbo cheerfully. Kevin noticed that as Bilbo spoke, the other hobbits stood back slightly and watched him politely. "Have you met our friends yet? They are most honorable Dwarves from Erebor."

The older one bowed to them. "Glóin, son of Gróin, at your service and your family's." He gestured to the other younger Dwarf. "This is my son, Gimli."

The other Dwarf also bowed. "At your service." Unlike his father's hair, which had a lot of grey in it, his own hair and his lengthy beard were red. The lower half of both dwarves' beards were divided into two thick braids, and Gimli's hair also had one or two narrow braids dangling from his scalp.

Kevin hesitated only briefly, and then he bowed awkwardly. "Uh, hi. Pleased to meet you. Kevin McCloud, uh, son of Steven McCloud, at your service. These are my sisters, Jennifer and Kaylee." He gestured toward each sister as he introduced her. Jennifer bobbed a little bow, and Kaylee imitated her. "And this is my brother, Joey." When Joey didn't try to bow, Kevin lightly kicked his foot. With his face flushed, Joey also gave an awkward bow.

"We are on the way to breakfast," said Bilbo politely. "Won't you join us?"

Jennifer exchanged a glance with Kevin and nodded. "We'd like that. Thanks." She smiled at Bilbo.

The children fell in behind the others and followed along. "I don't get it," Joey whispered, puzzled. "We don't bow and say 'at your service' at home."

"True, but we're not at home anymore," Kevin whispered back, with a wry smile. "We're in a foreign country, remember? Another world, actually, but it may as well be a foreign country—it _is_ , really, when you think about it. And foreigners have different customs from us Americans. We have to be polite their way while we're here." Joey shrugged, and then nodded.

"Yeah." Jennifer nodded in her turn. "We _do_ have to, don't we?" She looked at Kaylee.

Kaylee looked up at her big sister and nodded. "Uh-huh. I'm hungry!"

As they entered the dining hall, the children saw that it was set up differently for breakfast. A great sideboard was set up on one side of the the room, with bowls and plates and silverware, and a good many different kinds of foods. There was a large tureen filled with some sort of hot cereal that had berries and nuts floating in it; there was a selection of breads; and there were several kinds of meat—not only bacon, ham, and sausage, but fish and some sort of meat pie. And there were many other things as well.

"It's like a buffet," Kevin whispered to Jennifer.

"What's a buffet?" asked Pippin, whose sharp hobbit ears had heard.

"It's like this," Jennifer answered, "a lot of foods, and everyone serves themselves."

"They always have breakfast this way," said the hobbit. "It's the way we usually have second breakfast in the Shire, too, especially when there is company."

"Well, in the Great Houses, like the Great Smials or Brandy Hall, at any rate," put in Frodo. "Smaller homes don't always do it this way."

"Sometimes in the Shire, when we have the big village feasts, we do it for supper, too," Sam put in. "Everyone brings a dish to share."

"And so we serve ourselves, as we did at elevenses yesterday?" Jennifer asked. Frodo nodded.

Jennifer helped herself to a bowl of the porridge-like substance. It did not look quite like oatmeal, but it smelled really good. "What is this?" she asked.

"The Elves call it frumenty," said Merry. "It's cracked wheat, with a little bit of milk and eggs in it. When they serve it for breakfast, they put fruit and nuts in it, but sometimes at supper, they put in meat and serve it as a side dish."

Kevin and Jennifer helped Kaylee and Joey with their selections. Kaylee did not want any of the frumenty, but agreed to taste a bite of Jennifer's when they got to the table. But Jennifer persuaded her little sister to have some fresh bread and butter, and some of the fruit: there were sliced apples and pears, and some grapes. Kaylee took some grapes and several apple slices, as well as two slices of bacon and a piece of sausage. Both Kevin and Joey filled their plates with meat—bacon, ham, sausage, and some sort of chop, but no fish. They also took some of the bread and fruit. They were disappointed to find no eggs to go with the ham, sausage, and bacon. Kevin also took a small spoonful of frumenty, but Joey did not want to try it.

The pitchers at the end of the dining hall held only water, but there was a teapot. Jennifer and Kevin poured cups of hot tea for themselves and cups of water for Joey and Kaylee, and took them to the table, where all four of them sat side by side. To Jennifer's relief, there was a small pitcher of honey on the table; she drizzled some honey into her own tea with a little wooden honey dipper.

Kevin left his own tea unsweetened. _Too bad there's no orange juice,_ he thought. _I'm surprised there's no milk either, except maybe in the frumenty. Doesn't Rivendell have any cows?_

Bilbo grinned. "You can thank me for that," the old hobbit said. "When I first came here, I insisted on tea for breakfast with all the trimmings. Many of the Elves drink it as well, now."

After Kevin, Jennifer, Joey, and Kaylee had taken one another's hands and bowed their heads, and Kaylee had asked the blessing, the children talked for a little while with the hobbits about the food. It turned out that food in the Shire was closer to the sorts of foods that the McClouds ate at home, if somewhat more old-fashioned than they were used to. However, the children soon learned that not even the hobbits ate dry cereal like Cheerios and corn flakes.

Kevin tried to explain the concept of dry cereal. "You buy them at the store in boxes. They're made of grain. The Cheerios are made of dried oats that have been turned into little O shapes." He made a circle with his fingers to demonstrate. "You just pour them in a bowl, add some sugar, and pour on some milk, and they are ready to eat with a spoon. If you want to, you can also chop up some fruit and include it in with the cereal, too. Some cereal comes in flakes—corn flakes, wheat flakes, bran flakes, and so forth—and may have raisins in them. Like raisin bran. Not all flakes do, though."

"And some are like little squares with cinnamon, or little balls or circles or other shapes, and come in all kind of colors! They're delicious!" Joey added enthusiastically. When he was home, he loved Fruit Loops and Lucky Charms, although his mother would not let him or Kaylee have them very often. She did, however, allow them to eat Rice Krispies, which they also loved.

Kaylee smiled broadly. "They're _soo_ delicious!" She smacked her lips.

Merry looked at the children suspiciously. "How do they make them like that? It seems like it would be an awful lot of work to sit around and make enough tiny little bits of circles or squares or whatever, enough to fill a box. What's the use of it?"

Sam shook his head. "Don't sound too good to me."

Kevin and Jennifer exchanged glances. "They're made in factories," Kevin explained. "Factories are places where things are made that people need or want." It was clear from the expressions on the others' faces that his explanation did not satisfy their curiosity. Kevin shrugged. "It's kind of hard to explain to people who have never heard of factories, I'm afraid." Biting her lower lip, Jennifer nodded agreement. Kevin continued, "Well, anyway, the factories make the different kinds of cereal and put them in boxes and ship them to stores, and there, people buy them. That's where we get ours."

Jennifer nodded agreement. "We buy our cooked cereal in stores, too—oatmeal and Malt-o-Meal and cream of wheat. You have to cook them before you can eat them. Once they're cooked, we always put some milk and sugar in ours before we eat them."

Just then, Gandalf and Boromir entered the dining hall and, within a few minutes, presented themselves at the table with laden plates. "May we join you?" Gandalf asked. The others gestured toward the empty chairs in welcome.

As Boromir and Gandalf sat down, Boromir asked curiously, "What were you speaking of?"

Frodo looked up with a twinkle in his eye. "The children were trying to explain one of the foods they are accustomed to in their own land: little bits of grain served in boxes."

Kevin and Jennifer looked at each other in dismay as they thought of trying to explain it all over again. Bilbo decided to take mercy on them, and changed the conversation. "Over the years I've been here, I've introduced some of our Shire foods here, but the Elves' foods are all quite delicious, if you only give it a chance."

After several moments of silent eating and of listening to the hobbits discuss the food, Jennifer, who had finished her frumenty, laid her spoon down and wiped her mouth with her cloth napkin. "Uh, I have a question. Why does everyone here call me 'Lady Jennifer'?" the young girl asked. "And why is everyone calling my brother 'Lord Kevin'? Is that some kind of custom here?"

"In a manner of speaking." Gandalf nodded. "We tend to be more formal with ladies than I suspect people are in your world."

Boromir nodded. "Besides which, you are a noble young lady, and here in Middle-earth, we address noble ladies, in particular, accordingly."

Jennifer blushed. "I don't know how noble my heart is, but thanks. I try."

Kevin laughed sheepishly. "Same here, to be honest."

Gandalf chuckled. "Yes, you do; we've all seen that. But Boromir isn't talking only about nobility of spirit."

"No." Boromir nodded agreement. "You and your brothers and sister all come from a noble family in your world, Lady Jennifer; we have all sensed that. You may not see yourself that way, but you are."

Jennifer exchanged an amused, nervous glance with Kevin and shrugged. "Well, uh, thanks again, but we're not, not really. There are no aristocrats in our country, no class system. There _are_ in some other countries, but not in the United States of America. No titled lords and ladies, just people who are rich, poor, or middle class, depending on how much money they make."

Kevin nodded agreement. "We're not rich, but we _are_ middle class. Our dad works as an geologist, so he earns enough money to provide for our needs and some of our wants."

"That's right," Jennifer said.

Boromir looked from Kevin to Jennifer, and then smiled at the young girl graciously. "Well, you are noble on the inside, Lady Jennifer. And that is where it counts the most." He looked at Kevin. "I have seen that same nobility in you, Lord Kevin."

Jennifer blushed again, and exchanged a glance with her brother. "Uh, thanks. It's—it's kind of you to say so."

"Yeah," Kevin agreed. "Thanks." He and Jennifer looked at each other and silently decided not to argue it anymore.

Kaylee wiggled and bounced on her seat. "Hey, does that mean I'm a lady, too?"

Gandalf's eyes twinkled. "It certainly does, little one. Lady Kaylee!" The little girl giggled, and the rest laughed. Kevin ruffled her hair affectionately. "Although at your age, it is customary here in the North to call you 'Miss' Kaylee."

"Hey, Lady Kaylee, that rhymes!" Joey said, with a grin.

"It certainly does, Master Joey," agreed Boromir, smiling in amusement.

"You know what that means, don't you?" Jennifer turned to her little sister. "It means you have to behave like a lady, and that means having good manners. Saying 'please' and 'thank you' and 'excuse me', using good table manners, not interrupting people when they talk, and all that stuff. And Joey, it means _you_ have to behave like a gentleman, and that means having good manners, too."

Gandalf nodded agreement. "Well, one thing has become clear to me. You children have wise parents, and so I have no doubt that Master Joey and Miss Kaylee _will_ learn good manners. They have already begun to, in fact." Jennifer nodded.

Kevin and Jennifer looked at one another. It appeared that they'd be "Lord" and "Lady" whether they had real titles or not. And while it seemed strange to hear Joey and Kaylee addressed as "Master" and "Miss", Bilbo said that was the custom for children in his home of the Shire, and in the place called Bree. It would be far too difficult to argue with everyone, and easiest to just go along with the customs.

**-oo000oo-**

After breakfast, the children were approached by Mairen, who brought them Lucy back from the kennels and said the Lady Arwen had asked her to show them the parts of the Last Homely House they had not seen yet. Kaylee took Mairen's hand and skipped alongside the Elf-maiden, asking many questions. Joey walked at Mairen's other side; wagging her tail, Lucy scampered alongside Joey. Kevin and Jennifer fell back slightly.

"Jen," whispered Kevin, "do you think we should talk to Joey and Kaylee about what Gandalf told us? What if one of them says something they're not supposed to?"

Jennifer shrugged and shook her head, not to say "no", but to indicate that she wasn't sure. "I almost can't believe it myself—I mean, not about the angel part, but just that all of this still seems so unreal. I know it _has_ to be real, because, well, it _can't_ be a dream. There are just too many details, and everything here is so vivid. No dream I've ever had has had so many details, or such vivid ones."

"I know what you mean. None of my dreams ever have, either." Kevin sighed. "But I do think that we have to talk to them. I think it will make Kaylee, and probably Joey, too, feel better if they know an angel is watching over them."

Jennifer looked thoughtful. "I don't think he's that kind of angel. He said he was a _'Maia'_ , whatever that is. That's probably a totally different kind of angel than the ones we know about."

Kevin was about to reply when he realized that Mairen, the two younger children, and Lucy were way ahead of them. They had stopped to wait for Kevin and Jennifer to catch up. They'd stopped near the large double doors that opened to the outside. The two older McClouds stepped up their pace to catch up with the others.

As soon as Kevin and Jennifer caught up, Mairen swung open one of the double doors. The doorway led to a wide, stone-flagged porch. The steps that began at the porch went down to what looked like a large vegetable garden, though it was much prettier and more elegant than any vegetable garden they had ever seen before. It was arranged in beds built of stone, with the stone wide enough at the top to sit on and easily reach into the beds. The beds led to a large greenhouse, and in the center of the garden was a large well, with stone benches built around it.

"A wishing well!" Kaylee exclaimed, with a delighted grin on her baby-like face, and raced forward.

Mairen laughed and allowed the little girl to run ahead on her own, followed by Joey and Lucy. "What does she mean by 'wishing well'?"

"It's a custom in our country," said Jennifer. "If you drop a penny or other small coin in the well and make a wish, it's supposed to come true."

Mairen stopped and looked at them incredulously.

Kevin shook his head. "It doesn't, really. It's just a thing for fun," he said. "Most grown-ups don't really believe it, but it's fun to imagine it. And little kids do believe it sometimes."

"Ah, I see," she said. "And of course, seeing the small ones enjoying the custom also makes the grown-ups happy as well. And do grown-ups also observe the custom, even though they do not believe?"

Jennifer smiled. "Yes, because it reminds them of when they were little. And also, sometimes young couples'll do it just because it seems romantic."

With a smile and a nod, Mairen went on to show them the greenhouse, and also the laundry-house, which was nearby. There, they found Eledhwen with some other Elves. They were washing some clothes in large stone basins using a long paddle-like board to move the cloth around and sometimes to beat the clothes, and there was a fire beneath a large copper cauldron of water, from which steam arose. Just beyond, they saw a long, fence-like structure, on which some more clothing was hung to dry, including their own. The children's own clothes rather stood out, the blue jeans, brightly-colored T-shirts, and jackets in sharp contrast to the white linens and to the more subdued colors of the Elves' clothing hanging alongside them. Jennifer noticed that all of these clothes seemed to be everyday clothing. None of the sorts of colorful finery was on display there. She asked about that.

Eledhwen shook her head, and some of the other Elves laughed at her question. "Fine clothes like those you wore to the feast would never be washed in water," she said. "Instead, they are brushed clean and hung in the fresh air. If they become badly soiled or stained, the spots may be cleaned alone."

Jennifer nodded. "Oh. Well, where we come from, all of our clothes get washed in water. Even fancy dress-up clothes."

"Not all of them," Kevin reminded her. "Some of them have to be dry-cleaned, remember?"

Jennifer nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Oh, yeah, that's right! I forgot. You can't wash those clothes in water, so you have to take them to the cleaners."

Eledhwen joined Mairen, and they showed the children a few more areas, where various crafts and work was done. Then the two elf maidens led the children and Lucy back through the vegetable garden and the wishing well in the center.

"We have some other tasks to attend to, Lord Kevin and Lady Jennifer. Do you wish to return to your rooms?"

Kevin and Jennifer exchanged glances. "No, thanks," said Kevin. "I think we'll rest here a few minutes, if you don't mind, and then maybe do a little more exploring." Jennifer nodded agreement.

The two Elf-maidens gave them a nod and a word of farewell. Jennifer sank down on one of the benches by the well and held her arms out silently. Kaylee crawled into her sister's lap, as a now-exhausted Lucy curled up beneath the bench. Joey had gone to the well and was hanging over it on his elbows, peering down into it.

Kevin looked at him. "Hey, Joey! Come on over here. We have some stuff we need to tell you guys about some things before we go back inside." Joey raced toward them.

Jennifer looked at her little brother and sister. "What do you think about all these Elves, and the hobbits and dwarves and so on?"

Kaylee looked puzzled at the question. "I like them! Everyone is friendly, and it's beautiful here!" She smiled broadly. "It's just like a fairyland!" The others laughed.

"Why are you asking us that, Jen?" Joey said. "There's nothing bad about these people! I just know they're good guys!"

"What about Gandalf? He's a wizard," said Kevin.

"Well, he's a good one, then." Joey looked up at his older brother defiantly.

Kevin chuckled. "You are right, Joey." He sat down on the bench next to the one where Jennifer and Kaylee were. "He _is_ good, but he's more than just a good wizard." He turned to Kaylee. "And he's not a humbug wizard, either."

Joey sat down and looked at his brother. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's a sort of secret." Kevin turned to Kaylee, whose eyes had grown wide. "Can you keep a secret, Kaylee?"

She nodded silently, and snuggled closer to Jennifer.

"Last night, after you two went to bed, Gandalf came to my room and spoke with Jennifer and me. He told us what he is. Joey, Kaylee, Gandalf is a kind of wizard they call an _Istar,_ but he was something else before that. He's an angel, sent by God."

"WHOA!" Joey exclaimed. "A real angel, huh?"

"Yep, a real angel. No wings, though." With a smile, Kevin looked at Kaylee, who still had not said anything. "What about you, kitten? What do you think?"

"I'm glad he's an angel. I like him!" Kaylee tilted her head. "But why is it a secret?"

Kevin bit his lower lip. "Well, uh, that's kind of hard to explain. But it seems that we may not be in another world after all, but far back in the past—sometime maybe after the Garden of Eden, but before Abraham, and maybe even before the Flood and Noah." Kaylee exchanged a glance with Jennifer. Kevin added, "Only thing is, you won't find this time in any history book. Or the Bible, either."

"Whoa! That's a _long_ time ago," said Joey, seemingly taking it in stride. "So why is it a secret? And why is it not in history books or the Bible?"

"Well, it seems as if it is not the right time for the people here to know about many of the things that God revealed in the Bible. God revealed himself to Abraham, and this seems to be a long time before Abraham." Kevin paused. "As for why it's not in the Bible or history books, well, Jen and I just don't know. The Bible only tells about humans, Adam and Eve, you know; it doesn't say anything about elves, dwarfs, or hobbits. I don't know why that's the case."

Joey and Kaylee were silent for a few moments, trying to absorb the information they had just heard. Then in a small voice, Kaylee asked, "Does this mean we can't talk about Jesus?"

"Yeah, the Bible says we _have_ to talk about Jesus!" Joey added, frowning. "So people can get saved."

Jennifer looked at Kevin. "I'm not sure, sweetie. Jesus was in a lot of prophecies back in Old Testament times, but they never said His name exactly. As far as we can tell, none of those prophecies exist here yet, and even if any of them do, none of them have come true."

"Yeah, Jesus hasn't even been born yet. Most of the folks in the Bible haven't been born yet. Abraham's gotta be born first, you know. Back home, Joey, we can tell people about Jesus—in fact, we're commanded to—because we live after Jesus came. If we're right about where we are—or when, rather—that's not the case for the people here." Kevin looked troubled. "I guess we'll have to pray about that, and maybe we can all talk with Gandalf about it again later. We'll see what he says about it."

Jennifer nodded. "Yeah."

Just then they heard the chime of the bell which indicated it was nearly time for lunch. As Kaylee leaped to her feet and darted ahead of her brothers and sister, she tripped and fell on the path. Sobbing, she turned sideways and clutched her right elbow.

Jennifer and Kevin darted toward her. As Jennifer gently lifted Kaylee into a sitting position, Kevin removed the little girl's now-bloodstained hand from her elbow and looked at it. "It's all right, Kaylee," he said soothingly. "It's just a scraped elbow. I know it hurts, but I'll fix you right up." He removed the Band-Aids, the bottle of antiseptic, and his handkerchief from the pouch that the Elves had given him that morning, and after he had gently dabbed her scrape with the handkerchief, he dribbled some antiseptic onto it. Then he tore the wrapping off one of the Band-Aids. Within a few minutes, he had taped the Band-Aid over her elbow and wiped the blood off her left hand. All the while, Jennifer whispered soothingly into her little sister's ear.

At last, Kaylee's sobs subsided, and Jennifer wiped off the tears streaking her face. "Come on, Kaylee." Jennifer lifted the little girl up in her arms. "I'll bet you anything there'll be something good for lunch." A wan smile crept across Kaylee's face, and Jennifer laughed. Followed by Lucy, the children went inside, Jennifer carrying Kaylee.

**-oo000oo-**

One morning, a few days later, on the terrace, Kaylee had been earnestly explaining Santa Claus to the hobbits, with Joey giving her some help. Their explanation had been rather confusing, as it had been laced with ideas from various television specials and Christmas movies. Just as the hobbits were getting completely confused, Mairen and Eledhwen came to remind the children that they were invited to take elevenses with Bilbo. Joey, Kaylee, and the hobbits hurried off.

Elrond, Arwen, Glorfindel, Legolas, Gandalf, and the older children had been standing in the background and listening in amusement. Now with the hobbits and younger children gone, they entered the dining room and took their seats at the table. Servants served the food. "Now, then," Elrond asked, one eyebrow climbing up his forehead as he picked up his fork. "Who is this Santa Claus?"

Kevin and Jennifer looked at each other. "It's a good thing Kaylee and Joey are gonna be eating lunch with Mairen and Eledhwen and the hobbits, this time," Jennifer said, with a grin. "Especially Kaylee." She took a bite after she had spoken.

"Yeah," agreed her brother, grinning back. As he laid his fork down, he looked at Elrond. "You remember what Kaylee said, how excited she got, when you first told us you were Elves." Elrond nodded. "He's a make-believe character where we come from, but he's based on a man who really existed a long time ago, in our world..." Pausing to clear his throat, Kevin (with occasional help from Jennifer) tried to explain some of the story, beginning with Saint Nicholas, and adding in what they knew of how the legend had evolved. The Elves and Gandalf exchanged puzzled glances as Kevin spoke.

"Well, anyway, little children often still believe in him; Kaylee does," he continued. "That's why she got all excited when you told her that all of you were Elves, Lord Elrond. Joey believed in him till last year; Jennifer and I both did when we were Kaylee's age." The two of them went on to explain the modern ideas, including Santa's elves. "The elves—they're make-believe characters, too, in our world, and they're _nothing_ like the real-life Elves we've met here. They're more like—uh, well, like…" He paused, thinking. "Well, really more like...hobbits, except for the furry feet." Kevin blushed.

"And you should see the clothes they wear," Jennifer added, grinning.

The others all laughed, and Kevin thought of how seldom he heard Elves actually laugh aloud. When they did, it sounded like...well, not like any mortal laughter. It was almost like music. He sighed in contentment, and continued.

"Christmas Day is on December twenty-fifth, and Santa delivers the toys the night before." Kevin paused. "Little kids are always so excited when it's time to go to bed on Christmas Eve, because they know that Santa is going to come and bring them toys and candy while they're asleep. It's easier to get children to go to bed then than any other night of the year, because they know that Santa won't come while they're awake." Exchanging knowing looks, Elrond and the others chuckled, and Kevin grinned again. "It's true about the ice and snow at the North Pole, since it's right at the top of the world above the Arctic Circle, though it's not true about the rest."

Kevin was surprised to see the expressions on everyone else's faces turn grave and serious, and wondered what he had said to elicit that reaction. But before he could try to decide whether to ask about it, Jennifer spoke up. "That's right. Joey knows the truth about Santa Claus now; last Christmas was his last to believe. Kaylee and Megan still believe. Megan only learned about him last Christmas."

Kevin nodded agreement, and Jennifer smiled wistfully. "That's the nice thing about being a little kid, you know—you get to believe in the magic." She laughed. "Kaylee likes to leave cookies out for Santa on Christmas Eve, before she goes to bed, because she knows he'll be getting hungry on that long flight." She took a swallow of her water.

Elrond nodded, his eyes twinkling. "I see. And now that you have told us about Santa Claus, who is the Easter bunny?" He paused. "I seem to remember Miss Kaylee mentioning that bunny while I was questioning you children about your arrival here." He took a bite of his bread, and followed it with a sip of wine.

For the next several minutes, as everyone finished eating, Kevin and Jennifer explained to the Elves and Gandalf about the Easter bunny.

"Uh, Gandalf," Jennifer finally said, "could you do us a favor? Could you talk with Joey and Kaylee about—uh, what you and Kevin and I talked about the other night?"

Kevin nodded. "Jennifer and I spoke with them the morning after our arrival, but they have some questions we can't answer."

Gandalf nodded. "Certainly. Why don't you children come to my quarters when you have finished lunch?"

Kevin and Jennifer exchanged relieved glances. "Thanks," Jennifer said. "We will be there." Exchanging a glance with Kevin, she added, "We want to be there, too, Kevin and me." Kevin nodded agreement.

**-oo000oo-**

Gandalf knew that the older McCloud siblings wished him to speak to the younger children, and to answer some questions they had. For himself, he had not a few questions of his own. He hoped that he had the answers that the children needed. He had never been as sure of himself since arriving in Ennor as he had been when he had dwelt in the West.

Now he awaited them in his quarters, where he had asked them to come after they had finished eating luncheon. There was a tentative tap at his door. "Enter," he said.

The door opened, and Jennifer and Kevin ushered Joey and Kaylee in ahead of them. Lucy scampered into the room ahead of the younger children. The children looked about Gandalf's room curiously. Like all the guest rooms in Rivendell, it was beautiful, but it was still somewhat plainer than their own rooms. The wizard sat in an armchair by the hearth, smoking his pipe, and there was a large cluster of smoke rings above his head. They were stacked up in rows, and were not dissipating the way smoke rings usually do.

His guests gaped at them in slack-jawed wonder. He smiled and shook his head. "Just one moment," he said. He made a small gesture with his hand, and the smoke rings linked together in a long chain, and then floated out the wide open window. "There." He knocked his pipe out and laid it aside. "Master Elrond does not care for smoking; he would not reproach me for doing so in the privacy of my room, but I try to avoid having any smoke smell indoors. By keeping the smoke together and sending it all away at once, I am able to not leave any scent behind."

Joey gaped at the window. "Whoa! How'd you do that?!"

Gandalf chuckled. "I am a wizard, Master Joey. I can do many things that mortals and elves cannot do."

He gestured to the other chairs in the room. "I understand you have some questions. Please be seated, and we will see if I am able to answer them."

Although there were enough chairs for all of them, Kaylee preferred to sit on Jennifer's lap. Lucy decided she wanted the wizard's lap, and trotted over, standing up and, with a whine, putting her front paws on his knees. He chuckled, and indicated she was welcome. After three tries, she managed to leap up onto Gandalf's lap with his help and then settled right down, licking his right hand. He placed his other hand upon her back and began lightly stroking her.

"Now we are all comfortable, children. What do you still need to know?"

Kaylee was staring at him, her eyes wide. "Are you _really_ an angel?"

Joey shook his head in bewilderment. "Angels don't smoke!"

Gandalf turned his bushy eyebrows and intense stare at the boy, suppressing his smile. "And you know that how, Master Joey?" His black eyes were twinkling, but Joey was intimidated by those eyebrows. Gandalf had rather thought they would work just as well on a young boy as they did on certain Tooks. He was glad to note that he appeared to be right on that point. "Now, I believe I was about to answer your sister."

He turned a much more gentle gaze on the little one. "Miss Kaylee, I believe from what Lord Kevin and Lady Jennifer told me, that it is quite likely. We do not call ourselves angels. We are called the Ainur, and we were in the presence of the Creator when the world was sung into being." His dark eyes looked wistful. "All was well, until our brother Melkor wished to make his own song. He sowed disharmony among the Ainur. But Eru Ilúvatar turned the Song back to His own purpose." He stopped as he saw confusion on Kaylee's face. He paused and thought briefly, before continuing in simpler words. "This made Melkor angry and he left, and persuaded many other Ainur to join him. Melkor chose to try and destroy the world. The oldest and most powerful among us were called the Valar. I was among the Maia, who were servants of the Valar. Sauron joined Melkor's side along with many others. After Melkor's defeat, Sauron decided he would take Melkor's place. We wizards—Istari, as we are called—were sent here to Middle-earth to assist the Free People in their fight against Sauron."

Gandalf paused as Lucy began to chew his index finger. After a moment, he withdrew his finger and patted her on the head. "When I came to Middle-earth, and became a wizard, I lost many of my powers and some of my memories, for we Istari were not meant to order Elves and Men and other free peoples around, but to serve a guides and advisors most of the time. Our power is used to help, but never to force."

Jennifer looked thoughtful. "I wonder where Satan fits into all of this. He's the enemy of God in our time. Or of Eru, as you call him. We call him God. Or Jehovah."

"Perhaps that is simply another name for Melkor the Deceiver. Or perhaps another who rebelled has taken that name. We have no way to know."

"Satan wanted to take God's place and take over ruling the universe," Kevin said. "His original name was Lucifer; he was the leader of the angels before _he_ fell. He's also called the devil. He led a revolution in Heaven, trying to overthrow God, and God threw him and his demons out." He paused. "And then he tempted Eve, who fell, and Adam fell with her. They were the very first human beings; God created them. He made them in His image. They both disobeyed God when Satan tempted Eve. Sin came into the world as a result. And death came along with it." Jennifer nodded agreement.

Gandalf took another puff of his pipe. "Much is known of the origins of the Elves and their awakening in the First Age, but of Men, there are no legends of their beginnings before they first met Elves. Such stories would be lost, with no way to record them. It is not unlikely that the tale you have of Man's creation may be the real one. But it is not one I have ever heard told; at any rate, I do believe that your 'Lucifer' could easily be Melkor, for he has many names." He looked at the children. "We do know that Men were first encountered to the East."

"Well, the devil and his demons are still on the loose in our time," Jennifer said. "God hasn't imprisoned them yet."

"Is that so?" the wizard asked.

Kevin made a face. "It sure is! Why do you suppose there's so much evil in the world where we come from?"

"Melkor is in the Void here and now, yet his evil marring of Arda cannot be undone. And he had many who helped him who still roam the world. Perhaps your Satan was another of Melkor's following. I certainly hope that it is not Sauron, for that would bode ill for our errand," he muttered the latter almost under his breath, and the children were not sure they heard him right.

"Errand? What errand?" Kevin asked, exchanging a puzzled glance with Jennifer, Joey, and Kaylee.

"Never you mind, young man." The children wanted to ask Gandalf what he meant by that; however, the glint in his eyes discouraged them from pursuing the subject.

Joey looked thoughtful, and then, looking at Gandalf, he said, "Kevin said we have to be careful of what we say. Can't we talk about Jesus? We're supposed to tell everyone about Him."

"Jesus has to be born first, Joey," Jennifer reminded him.

Gandalf nodded. "I do not think you must never speak of Him, but you must remember that the things you know about Him have not yet been revealed. It might be safe for you to tell stories about Him, but you must not try to make others believe that they are anything but stories of your own land. I think that if you simply keep in mind that our Creator has a plan for things to happen in His own time, you will not go wrong."

"Yes, sir." Kevin looked thoughtful. "We're _not_ in another world, are we? We—went back in time."

" _Way_ back," Jennifer added. "Not even Abraham's been born yet, has he?"

"I do not know who Abraham is, but that is what Master Elrond and I believe, although it could be possible that you are _also_ in another world as well. We have no other experience like yours to go by, after all." Gandalf sighed, and gave a pat to the puppy in his lap. "But whether you are _only_ changed in time, or in time _and_ space, we do know that you are now far back before the Age that you know in your home."

"So," asked Jennifer, "you are saying that maybe we can tell a little about what _we_ believe, but it's not the right time for us to try to get _other_ people to believe what we believe?"

"Yes, Lady Jennifer. I also think that you may talk among yourselves, and share the songs and tales of your land with others, so long as you remember that none of what you speak of has come to be as yet."

He looked once more at the two younger children. He was sure that they did not truly understand all that was at stake, and yet he felt confident that they would know when it was right to speak and when it was not. "Do not worry, children. So long as you remember what I have told you, I do not think you will say anything out of turn."

The children exchanged glances and nodded. "Yes, sir," said Kevin. He shook his head. "I just don't know what to make of it, Gandalf. None of us do. Our Holy Book, the Bible, doesn't talk about this time, and neither do our history books. The Bible only talks about the fall and redemption of man—it doesn't even mention elves, dwarfs, or hobbits."

"It sure doesn't," Jennifer agreed.

Scanning their faces, Gandalf asked, "Have any of you more pressing questions? If not, I will be glad to answer later, if you think of any. In the meanwhile, I have to meet Master Elrond."

"No, sir," said Kevin politely, answering for them all. "You've given us an awful lot to think about. I'm sure we'll have more questions later. But not right now."

A brief silence descended upon the group for a moment, and then Kaylee wiggled on Jennifer's lap as she prepared to get down. "Hey, Mr. Gandalf! Guess what! I know what one plus one is."

"Oh?" Gandalf raised his bushy eyebrows. "And what is that, may I ask?"

"Two!" Smiling broadly, Kaylee held up two fingers and then slid off her sister's lap.

The others laughed, and Jennifer rubbed her back. "Well done!" said Gandalf, with a chuckle.

The rest of the children rose, and Kaylee reclaimed Lucy. "Thank you, Mr. Gandalf," she said, smiling broadly. "Lucy likes you."

He smiled. "And I like her, too. She is a delightful puppy." He rubbed Lucy's head, and she licked his fingers. "Farewell, children, for now." He stood as the children left the room.


	9. Jolly Holiday

**Chapter 8: Jolly Holiday**

The Last Homely House east of the Sea was, as Bilbo once told the children, _"a perfect house, whether you like food or sleep or story-telling or singing, or just sitting and thinking best, or a pleasant mixture of them all"_ —or, as the children discovered, playing or exploring or reading as well. _Merely to be there was a cure for weariness, fear, and sadness. Evil things did not come into that valley._  
  
Rivendell was a place of tranquility and beauty, and soon some of the anxiety and loneliness were lifted from the children's minds and hearts. They did not stop missing their parents, but they soon ceased to pine for them, including Kaylee. Kevin and Jennifer, in particular, continued to miss having modern-day conveniences, but they managed to find the strength to do without them, and to ration their use of the electronic gadgets that they had brought with them in order to save the batteries. The children soon adapted to their current situation, and grew healthy and content for the time being. Though home always remained in the back of their minds, they found they were not pining for home quite so much.  
  
For Kevin, Jennifer, Joey, and Kaylee, their stay in Rivendell was like one of their annual summer trips, only without their parents. Arwen took them on a second tour of the Last Homely House, and Lord Elrond or one of the other Elves periodically took them out to explore the valley of Rivendell. The rest of the time, they explored the house on their own and played with the younger hobbits, among themselves, and with Lucy. Every morning, the servants took Lucy down to the kennels for obedience training.  
  
Kaylee spent a good deal of time on a daily basis playing with the dolls and stuffed animals that Arwen gave her, drawing pictures on the sheets of rag paper that Elrond gave her, and looking at the pictures in her storybooks. Joey read his comic books, and he played with the toys in his backpack and the toys that Elrond gave him. Both of the younger children also spent time playing with Lucy; frequently, they went to the kitchen by themselves or with the hobbits to visit the cooks and get something to snack on.  
  
One afternoon, Kaylee was sitting cross-legged on the terrace, playing with Lucy. As always, when feeling playful, the puppy growled and scampered about, crouching and chewing on Kaylee's fingers as she wiggled her hand about in Lucy's mouth. The little girl giggled.  
  
"Well, that looks like fun!" a now-familiar voice said above her.  
  
Raising her head, Kaylee saw Gandalf standing over her. "Hi, Mr. Gandalf!" She smiled broadly and waved at him. Chuckling, the wizard crouched next to her on the terrace, laying down his staff, and removing his bluish-grey pointed hat to set on the terrace next to it.  
  
"And what are you and Miss Lucy doing?" Gandalf asked, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Playing!" Kaylee giggled as Lucy ran toward the edge of the terrace and then back towards her, yipping. "Lucy likes to play!"  
  
Gandalf laughed. "Yes, I can see that." The puppy scampered up to him, and Gandalf lifted her up and rubbed her head. Wagging her tail, Lucy licked his beard and then began to chew on his fingers. "Still teething, I see, Miss Lucy," the wizard said in mock-sternness. Lucy thumped her tail against his chest, and Kaylee grinned.  
  
"She likes you," she announced.  
  
With a chuckle, Gandalf set the puppy on the terrace. "The feeling is mutual. Lucy is a sweet puppy." He re-positioned his legs and looked at Kaylee. "Where are your brothers and sister, Miss Kaylee?" He scanned the terrace as he spoke.  
  
"Inside." Kaylee shrugged. "I wanted to go out and play." She looked up at the elf-nursemaid who was sitting on a step nearby. "Miss Mairen's with me."  
  
Nodding toward Mairen, Gandalf agreed, "Yes, I see that she is." Mairen smiled at them both.  
  
"Hey, Mr. Gandalf, guess what?" Kaylee bounced, smiling broadly. "Mommy and Daddy's gonna take us to Disneyland this summer!"  
  
"Are they, really?" Gandalf tilted his head. "And what _is_ Disneyland, Miss Kaylee?"  
  
"A theme park. We've been there before. We'll get to see Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck and Disney princesses and the Seven Dwarfs!" Kaylee beamed at the prospect. "And go on the rides and everything!"  
  
Gandalf chuckled. He hadn't the least idea of what she was talking about, but whatever this Disneyland was, it was clear that Kaylee and probably her siblings enjoyed going there. "And what are you going to do before then, when you go home?"  
  
Kaylee shrugged. "Don't know. School's gotta be out for the summer first." She looked at Gandalf. "I'm in pre-K. We get to play games and draw and color and learn stuff, and Miss Jackson reads to us."  
  
"We?"  
  
Kaylee nodded. "The other kids and me. In my class."  
  
"And who is Miss Jackson?"  
  
"She's my teacher." She smiled. "And guess what? I can write my own name, and my ABCs! I can say them, too! And I can count to ten!"  
  
Gandalf nodded with a half-shrug. He wished he had more understanding of the things the children spoke of. It was disturbing to imagine a world so foreign to his knowledge; sometimes he felt that there might be something important in the child's prattle that he might miss because he did not know what she was talking about. On the other hand, there was always something delightful to be found in any child's innocent prattle. If nothing else, it made him smile. "So are there many other children in your class?" He had learned early on that the children of this family used the word for baby goats to describe other children—very odd.  
  
Kaylee nodded. "We have ten, six girls and four boys. Most of them are nice, but sometimes Mikey—that's one of the boys—he gets mad, and then he's mean." She scowled. "Miss Jackson makes him stand in the corner. She says it's 'time out'."  
  
"And does that work?" he said with an ill-concealed smile.  
  
Kaylee shrugged. "Well, I guess so. He's usually over being mad, and says 'sorry' when she lets him come out." Lucy ran toward her, and the little girl picked her up.  
  
Just then they heard Jennifer calling, "Kaylee! It's time to come in and get ready for dinner!" She came out onto the terrace, and Mairen rose from her seat on the bench, taking Lucy from the little girl. Kaylee turned back to wave at Gandalf, who smiled and waved back, and then Mairen and Jennifer escorted the little girl indoors.  
  
Gandalf remained on the bench, and took out his pipe thoughtfully.

**-oo000oo-**

Once a day, Jennifer spent some time practicing her baton moves with a tree branch that she had found on one of their exploring expeditions; she also spent some time every day reading the teenage novels that she had brought with her to read on the camping trip, until she had finished them all. As often as they dared, she and Kevin also took pictures and videos of their surroundings and of their new companions with her digital camera and his tablet. They fully intended to show the photos and videos to their parents when they returned to their own world. It would be their proof that they were telling the truth. In addition, in her bedroom, Jennifer read the books that she had brought with her. After she had finished _Little Women_ , she read, in gulps, _The Legend of the King_. She also spent some time daily reading her teen study Bible.  
  
One day, Jennifer was marching up and down the path, twirling her tree branch, flipping it in the air and catching it as she had been taught. Over and over again, she did just that, and in between, she twirled it in her right hand.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Startled, Jennifer froze, just managing to catch her branch before it slipped out of her hand. Whirling toward her right, she saw Merry and Pippin standing in front of the other hobbits.  
  
"Uh, h—hi," she said. "I was just practicing. You startled me."  
  
Merry smiled sheepishly as he and the other hobbits approached her. "I'm sorry," he said. "We have never seen that before."  
  
Jennifer shrugged. "No, I guess you haven't. Middle-earth doesn't have any marching bands or majorettes, does it?"  
  
"No, it doesn't," Frodo said.  
  
The young girl smiled. "I've been twirling batons ever since I was little. I was just seven when I first started learning. When a band marches in a parade, it's our job as majorettes to perform with the batons. Sometimes, during the parade, the procession stops, and then we do a dance routine with our batons. We do that during halftime at sports events, too."  
  
Without warning, Jennifer spun in a circle and then, facing the hobbits, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, moving her arms from side to side, and she twirled her tree branch as she did so. The hobbits clapped when she ended her dance routine to face them, arms at her sides, smiling broadly, with her branch dangling from her right hand. Then she blushed as she realized that just beyond the hobbits, several Elves were also watching and had applauded, Lady Arwen among them.

**-oo000oo-**

Kevin turned on his tablet's touch screen. After it had finished booting up, he tapped on the gallery icon, and a list of photos came up. Jennifer looked over his shoulder as he tapped a folder that he had created a week after their arrival in Middle-earth.  
  
"Look at that!" He grinned, and Jennifer laughed. With his tablet, Kevin had secretly taken a picture of the hobbits a few minutes before, while they had been gathered around, chatting. Jennifer looked at the hobbits themselves, who were sitting on the other end of the terrace, chatting, and then exchanged a look with her brother, who nodded.  
  
"Come here, Frodo! Everyone!" Jennifer gestured toward the hobbits. "Kevin and I want to show you something."  
  
The hobbits approached them, and Kevin held out his tablet. All of them gaped at the photograph. It had captured their images so perfectly! "That's an eye-opener, and no mistake." Sam shook his head, awe-stricken.  
  
"How can this be?" Frodo asked.  
  
Jennifer blushed. "To be honest, I know how to work it, but I don't really know how it works!" She added, "But there are some people who do; they're the experts."  
  
Kevin nodded agreement. "That's true. We have a lot of things that we don't know how they work, even though we do know how to use them. But we're gonna take this picture home, along with all the others we've been taking here."  
  
Glancing down at his tablet, he added, "I need to go over this tablet, Jennifer, before I take any more pictures. The pictures I've got on it are taking up too much memory. Some of them, I'm going to have to delete."  
  
"All right." Jennifer nodded, and Kevin stood up to go to his room.  
  
A short time later, Kevin was in his own room sitting on his bed, doing just that, when he heard a tap on his door.  
  
"Hey, Kev! It's me; can I come in?"  
  
It was Joey's voice. "Sure, Joey!"  
  
Joey found Kevin in his room lying on his bed, looking at his tablet. For the past fifteen minutes, he'd been going through his pictures, trying to decide which to keep and which to delete, since he didn't want to use up too much of its memory. And the more he kept stored on it, the easier it would be to use up the battery, too. But it could wait. "Hey, Kevin! Look what I found! Eledhwen said it used to belong to a boy who used to live here when he was little—not an Elf, but a human like us; I don't remember his name. She said we could have it!"  
  
With a broad smile, Joey held up a leather ball. It was round, and slightly smaller than a soccer ball. Kevin examined it carefully. Neither of them would be able to bounce it, he knew, but they could throw and kick it if they wanted to. "Could we go outside and kick it around a little?" Joey asked hopefully. "Maybe throw it back and forth?"  
  
Kevin laid down his tablet and propped himself on his elbows to think about his little brother's request. It would probably be a good idea to stop for a little while and play with him. Joey didn't have too many people to play with, after all. They were the only children here, and though the hobbits, especially Merry and Pippin, would play with him almost like kids sometimes, he knew they were actually grown-ups or, in Pippin's case, almost grown-up.  
  
He sat up, and reached over to ruffle Joey's hair. "Sure, bro! Let's go down to that little field near the stable." He shut his tablet off, and rose from the bed.  
  
Joey grinned. "All right!" He sped ahead, as Kevin got up to hurry after him.  
  
The field was a wide meadow, sometimes used for grazing for the horses, but it was currently lying fallow. It was a perfect spot for practicing dribbling and passing, and Kevin was enjoying it a lot. He'd been about Joey's age when he had decided to give up soccer and football, and concentrate on basketball. Joey himself had decided to concentrate on baseball after this year, but both of them had enjoyed playing soccer and football¹ when they were little. Their mom had always thought that soccer and basketball were both safer for kids than football. They began to practice kicking the leather ball around the field.  
  
They'd been at it about twenty minutes when they heard a hobbit voice shout, "Kick-the-ball!" It was all four of the younger hobbits. They showed Kevin and Joey the rules of what they called "kick-the-ball", which was almost like softball, except that it was played without a bat; they kicked the ball instead. It was also somewhat similar to British cricket, since the pitcher more or less bowled the ball instead of throwing it.  
They divided into teams of three: Kevin, Frodo, and Sam against Joey, Merry, and Pippin. The two boys were amazed at how accurate all of the hobbits were at both kicking and pitching. Finally, after the two teams had tied twice, they all fell back into the grass for a breather.  
  
They talked for a while. The hobbits talked of the various sports they played in the Shire. Kevin and Joey explained the rules of football, basketball, soccer, and baseball, and the hobbits talked about roopie, nine-pin, and conkers². The hobbits were surprised to learn that golf was played in the children's land, even though Joey said it was a "boring old people's game."  
  
The afternoon had drawn on pleasantly, and Merry was trying to talk them into playing a tiebreaker, since he was used to winning when he played. But then Pippin's stomach began to rumble and so did Joey's, and so they decided that going back for tea was a better idea.

**-oo000oo-**

Every night at bedtime, Jennifer read a story to Kaylee. After she had finished reading to her little sister _The Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ , she commenced reading to Kaylee at bedtime the storybooks that she had stored in her backpack for their camping trip, sometimes two or three stories a night. She also occasionally read the stories aloud to her little sister during the day.  
  
One day, Jennifer sat down on the bench with Bilbo on one side and Kaylee on the other, as she took out _The Big Book of Fairytales_ that Kaylee had brought to her just minutes before. Among other stories, it contained Charles Perrault's classic tale of _Cinderella_ , beautifully illustrated. "This is a very old story from our...uh, land—a fairy tale," she told the old hobbit as she opened it. "It's one of the best known tales of its kind." Bilbo nodded, and she began to read it aloud to him and Kaylee.  
  
_"Once there was a gentleman who married, for his second wife, the proudest and most haughty woman that was ever seen. She had, by a former husband, two daughters of her own, who were, indeed, exactly like her in all things. He had likewise, by another wife, a young daughter, but of unparalleled goodness and sweetness of temper, which she took from her mother, who was the best creature in the world._  
  
_"No sooner were the ceremonies of the wedding over but the stepmother began to show herself in her true colors. She could not bear the good qualities of this pretty girl, and the less because they made her own daughters appear the more odious. She employed her in the meanest work of the house. She scoured the dishes, tables, etc., and cleaned madam's chamber, and those of misses, her daughters. She slept in a sorry garret, on a wretched straw bed, while_ _her sisters slept in fine rooms, with floors all inlaid, on beds of the very newest fashion, and where they had looking glasses so large that they could see themselves at their full length from head to foot._  
  
_"The poor girl bore it all patiently, and dared not tell her father, who would have scolded her; for his wife governed him entirely. When she had done her work, she used to go to the chimney corner, and sit down there in the cinders and ashes, which caused her to be called Cinderwench. Only the younger sister, who was not so rude and uncivil as the older one, called her Cinderella. However, Cinderella, notwithstanding her coarse apparel, was a hundred times more beautiful than her sisters, although they were always dressed very richly._  
  
_"It happened that the king's son gave a ball, and invited all persons of fashion to it. Our young misses were also invited, for they cut a very grand figure among those of quality. They were mightily delighted at this invitation, and wonderfully busy in selecting the gowns, petticoats, and hair dressing that would best become them. This was a new difficulty for Cinderella; for it was she who ironed her sister's linen and pleated their ruffles. They talked all day long of nothing but how they should be dressed…"*_  
  
Bilbo was very attentive, his eyes wide at the magnificent and brilliantly-coloured pictures. He could discern no brush-marks on the page. And the words were the most even that he had ever seen; not even Elves could write so perfectly. He did not recognize any of the letters, but he could not tell how they had been put upon the page. Perhaps they had used some sort of printing process—but the woodblock printing they used in the Shire was never quite this perfect, either. Still, as fascinated as he was with the book itself, he did not want to interrupt Jennifer's reading. He'd ask his questions later.  
  
He felt movement behind him. Jennifer had not noticed, but she was beginning to acquire a larger audience. Pippin and Frodo stood directly behind him, and he could see Merry and Sam behind Jennifer and Kaylee. Some of the Elves were beginning to drift their way as well, even more silent than hobbits. They were attracted by the story, which was new to them.  
  
Jennifer kept on reading, totally unaware of her listeners, and Kaylee grinned each time her sister turned the page—the story was clearly not new to her, as she would occasionally quote some of the words as Jennifer spoke them.  
  
Jennifer finally came to the last page of writing, although next to it was a large illustration of what was clearly a royal wedding. _"...her two sisters found her to be that fine, beautiful lady whom they had seen at the ball. They threw themselves at her feet to beg pardon for all the ill treatment they had made her undergo. Cinderella took them up, and, as she embraced them, said that she forgave them with all her heart, and wanted them always to love her.  
  
_"She was taken to the young prince, dressed as she was. He thought she was more charming than before, and, a few days after, married her. Cinderella, who was no less good than beautiful, gave her two sisters lodgings in the palace, and that very same day matched them with two great lords of the court."_  
  
Jennifer jumped in startlement at the sudden sound of clapping hands, and blushed as she looked around and saw everyone standing around behind her!  
  
Before she could say anything else, Pippin leaned over Bilbo's shoulder and looked at her. "What's a fairy godmother?_

__

__

__

**-oo000oo-**

__

__

__

_...Exhilaration! That's what Jennifer felt. She was at the top of a giant roller coaster, ready for the downhill. She stood and opened her arms wide, as—swoop! down she went. She was as steady as a rock, although there were loops and swirls, and even one turn that went nearly upside down. Her breath caught, not fear, but thrill. She glanced down and saw there were miles to go to the bottom; she could not even see the ground, for she saw only clouds and mist below her. It was like flying! If she wanted to, she knew she could simply launch herself forward._  
  
Jennifer sat up suddenly, and gave a little shake of her head as she realized she had only been dreaming. She loved that particular dream. She swung her legs out, and put her feet on the floor. She needed to use the convenient chamber pot located beneath her bed. She stood up and padded over to close the door between her room and the room where Joey and Kaylee slept; then she pulled out the porcelain pot and used it to empty her bladder. But her middle still felt full and a little sore.  
  
Oh, dear! She had nearly forgotten. Biting her lower lip and shoving the chamber pot back beneath the bed, she laid back down and began to count the days backwards as well as she could recall. They'd been in Rivendell over three weeks now.  
  
She sighed as she snuggled back up in her blankets. What could she do? They were only supposed to be camping for a week, so she had not brought any of her usual supplies. But now she knew the signs: she'd probably start some time tomorrow, or maybe in the middle of the night tonight. Embarrassing as it was, she would need to ask someone what to do.  
  
After breakfast the next morning, she slipped away from her brothers and sisters, and went to look for Lady Arwen. She found her in the kitchen, discussing the evening's feast with the head cook. As soon as Arwen had finished her conversation, Jennifer went up to her.  
  
"Lady Arwen? Are you too busy now? I need to ask you about something."  
  
"Of course, Lady Jennifer. What is it? Is there a problem?"  
  
Jennifer felt herself blushing. "Um...well, it's personal."  
  
Arwen nodded. "Ah! Well, then follow me."  
  
Jennifer followed Arwen to her solarium. A maidservant was tidying and dusting, but Arwen dismissed her, and she gestured for Jennifer to be seated as she herself sat down in her own favorite chair. Jennifer chose a chair across from her hostess.  
  
Arwen leaned forward. "Now, my child, tell me what troubles you."  
  
"I, well..." Jennifer stopped for a second, and then just blurted out, "It'stimeformyperiodandIdon'thavemysupplies," she said all at once, without taking a breath.  
  
For just an instant, the Lady Arwen looked puzzled, and then the light dawned. "I see. Do not be discomfited, Jennifer. This is a simple enough problem to solve. Although Elf-women do not have female blood flow so often as the Edain, we are not completely immune. And of course, we have often had women of the Dúnedain among us who needed to deal with their moon cycle."  
  
Jennifer let out a huge sigh of relief. _Thank goodness Lady Arwen understands,_ she thought.  
  
"Since you say that your time is close, we cannot stop it. But I will provide you with strips of cloth that you can use for this time. When they are soiled, simply put them in the buckets in the water closet provided for soiled rags, and they will be dealt with."  
  
Jennifer nodded. She had used pads when she had first started, so this probably would be similar. She much preferred tampons, though. But she was interested in one of the Lady's earlier statements. "Thank you! But what did you mean, 'stop it'?"  
  
"We have a mixture of herbs that can be taken as a tea. It is called _dárithil*_ , and the main herb used in it is _ithildin_. You must begin taking it about two days after this moonflow ceases, and continue until the Moon is full. Once the Moon begins again to wane, you must start taking it again. I will provide you with a generous supply that should last you for many months."  
  
"Oh, Lady Arwen, that would be wonderful!" Jennifer smiled broadly. Just think, no more periods after the one coming up, as long as they were in Middle-earth!

__

__

__

**-oo000oo-**

__

__

__

Every evening, the children spent some time together in Kevin's room as they always did in the living room at home with their parents, praying and singing hymns, praise music, and gospel songs, and Kevin would read aloud from his teen study Bible to his siblings as Jennifer read along in hers. Every week, as they were required to do at home, they all memorized Bible verses, a separate verse per child, and they recited them to one another on Sunday mornings. At mealtimes, Kaylee continued to ask the blessing before they ate.  
"We need to talk, guys," Kevin told his siblings one morning after breakfast, as soon as they had entered his guest room.  
  
"What about?" Jennifer asked. Joey and Kaylee looked up at their older brother. Lucy lay cuddled in Jennifer's arms.  
  
"Well…" Kevin perched on the edge of his bed. "Remember when we first realized that we were gonna have start praying more ourselves, because our parents aren't here to help us pray?"  
  
"Yeah," Joey mumbled. Kaylee said nothing.  
  
"And we've been praying and reading my Bible and Jennifer's quite a bit since then. All of us. Not just by ourselves, but together as well, every day. And we've each been memorizing a Bible verse a week," Kevin went on. "I don't know about you all, but I've been hearing God's still small voice in my spirit more and more ever since we came here." Kevin cleared his throat. He looked at Jennifer, who nodded agreement.  
  
"Lately, I've been getting this feeling in my heart—my spirit—that He wants us to _really_ start memorizing Bible verses. Not just one verse a week, as we've always had to, or a verse a day for schoolwork, but as many as we can memorize. A crash course of Bible verses."  
  
Jennifer winced. While she memorized verses because her parents and her teachers at their Christian school told her to, she had never enjoyed the task. She set Lucy down on the floor. "Uh, God wants us to do what?!"  
  
Kevin touched her hand. "I know." He smiled grimly. "I don't want to, either. And I know Joey and Kaylee don't. But this is what I'm feeling God's telling us."  
  
Sighing, Jennifer lowered her head. "Please, God," she complained, "do we _have_ to do this?" Immediately, her whole body stilled, and she remained motionless for the next few minutes.  
  
At last, with a sigh, she muttered, "Yes, Father," and raised her head. A resigned expression had replaced the resentment on her face. "He's telling me the same thing."  
  
Jennifer looked at Kaylee and then at Joey, both of whom gaped up at her with horrified expressions. "Sorry, Kaylee, Joey. I know you don't want to—I don't, either; none of us do—but we all have to do this. If Mom and Daddy were here, we'd have to do as they told us, don't forget, even if we didn't like it. Well, we also have to do as God tells us. He's our Heavenly Father, remember." She turned to Kevin. "But how will we know what Bible verses we're supposed to memorize? We don't even know what God has sent us here to do!"  
  
Nodding, Kevin glanced at the ceiling. "Yes, God. How _are_ we supposed to know? Please tell us!" His body suddenly stilled, and he lowered his head. A few minutes later, he looked up at his brother and sisters. "He'll tell us," he said. "He'll tell us what verses to memorize, starting out, and when He's ready, I know He'll tell us what job He's sent us here to do. In fact, I think I already know which verses for us to start on." He looked at Kaylee. "Since you haven't learned to read yet, Kaylee, one of us will read them to you over and over, and you'll have to keep repeating them back until you know them by heart. The rest of us will read them for ourselves. Jen, can I borrow your notebook so I can write the verses down for each of us?"  
  
"OK." Jennifer left the room, and returned a few minutes later with her spiral notebook, a pencil, a pocket pencil sharpener, and her teen study Bible. Kevin removed his own teen study Bible from his backpack and then scanned his siblings' faces. "If any of you feel a need to memorize a particular verse, tell me." He looked at Jennifer. "Since you brought your own Bible, you can use yours to memorize with. I'll use mine to write down Joey and Kaylee's verses so they can practice theirs." Jennifer nodded.  
  
"But why?" Joey complained. "Why now? We've never had to memorize so many Bible verses before!"  
  
Kevin glanced down at his Bible for a moment, then turned his gaze to Joey. "I think," he said slowly, "it's because of the reason God has called us here. He has a job for us to do here; I'm sure of it." Jennifer nodded agreement. "I'm thinking He wants us to know by heart as much of His Word as we can, so we'll be well-equipped to do that job."  
  
"Yeah," Jennifer said slowly. "I think you're right, Kevin. After all, we don't yet know what God's called us here to do, or what we're going to face while we're doing it. I get the feeling that it's something pretty serious, though, or God wouldn't be calling us to prepare this way." She turned to Joey and Kaylee. "We'd better get started, then." Kevin nodded agreement, and Joey and Kaylee exchanged pouts.  
  


__

__

__

**-oo000oo-**

__

__

__

Joey wandered around, muttering the Scripture passage that Kevin had assigned him that morning, memorizing it verse by verse.  
  
_"'Listen to your father, who gave you life,'"_ he muttered, _"'and do not despise your mother when she is…'"_ He paused, and held up the piece of paper to refresh his memory. _"'…when she is old'!"_ He shook his head. _"'Listen to your father, who gave you life, and do not despise your mother when she is old.'"_  
  
Joey paused, and then examined the passage from the Book of Proverbs. He read aloud, _"'Buy the truth and do not sell it—wisdom, instruction and insight as well.'"_ Looking up and dropping the paper to his side, he repeated, _"'Buy the truth and do not sell it—wisdom, instruction and insight as—'"_ He paused. _"'—as well.'"_  
  
He cleared his throat, and then started over, repeating them until he could say the words all the way through. Then he held the paper up again and read the next verse aloud. _"'The father of a righteous child has great joy; a man who fathers a wise son rejoices in him.'"  
  
_ Joey continued with the rest of the verses on the paper, until he thought knew them all. Finally, he paused a moment to catch his breath, and then started to recite the whole passage over. _"'Listen to your father, who gave you life, and do not despise your mother when she is old. Buy the truth and do not sell it—wisdom, instruction and insight as well. The father of a righteous man has great joy; a man who fathers a wise son rejoices in him.'"_ He paused. _"'May your father and mother rejoice; may she who gave you birth be joyful.'_ Proverbs twenty-three, verses twenty-two to twenty-five."  
  
He blew out a deep breath, and took one in again, and then with his eyes closed, Joey recited the entire passage again, ending with the Scripture reference, and then yet again. As soon as he had finished the passage that time, clapping from behind him startled him. Whirling around, he saw Glorfindel and Lindir standing in the doorway, smiling down at him.  
  
"Uh, hi, Lord Glorfindel. Hi, Master Lindir," the child said sheepishly.  
  
"Hello, Master Joey. You have been quite busy, I see," Glorfindel said.  
  
"You certainly have been," Lindir agreed.  
  
"Yeah, well, Kevin told me to memorize this passage." Joey held up the piece of paper.  
  
Glorfindel exchanged a glance with Lindir, and then nodded approval. "Your brother did well to assign it to you. Those are wise words you have just memorized, and you will do well to remember them and abide by them. Well done."  
  
Joey smiled. "Yes, sir. Thanks."

__

__

__

**-oo000oo-**

__

__

__

Elrond found himself angrily pacing the terrace. He had to admit that he was as close to anger as he had been in a long time. He was reluctant enough to allow the younger hobbits to accompany the mission; to allow young children to go was sheer folly!  
  
There had been no question of it: they were not of this world, and were too young for the peril of such a desperate journey. He was fuming as he took his seat on the terrace, near Gandalf. There was no way he could, in good conscience, allow this!  
  
And yet, last night, the Lady Galadriel had bespoken him mind-to-mind, telling him that it was necessary that the older children must go. "Each of the four children has a part to play; it is why they were sent here. The little one must stay in Rivendell, for it is there she shall play her part. But the older three must join the Company."  
  
With a sigh, Elrond sat down. For a few moments, as Gandalf sat silently near him, Elrond was deep in thought over his mother-in-law's revelation. She had been quite firm; in all the things she had seen in her Mirror, the three older McCloud children had been in the company of those who were going on the Quest.  
  
Elrond jumped as he felt tiny teeth digging into his big toe. If he had not been so distracted, he would have noticed the puppy approaching him. Looking down at his feet, he saw Lucy crouched in front of his foot, her front paws on the floor and her rear in the air, gnawing on his toe and growling playfully. As he raised his head, he noticed that the McCloud children had followed the puppy onto the terrace.  
  
"That is enough, Lucy. My feet are not for chewing," he told the puppy with a mixture of amusement and exasperation, as he jerked both feet back. He pointed a slender finger at the pup. "Sit," he commanded. He was glad when she complied; the kennel-master had made progress with the spoiled little animal, then. "Good dog," he praised her in his warmest voice. Bending over, Elrond patted her on the head, and she wagged her tail. With the ends of his mouth quirked upward, Elrond held his index finger in front of Lucy's mouth, and allowed the puppy to begin chewing on it while thumping her tail against the flagged terrace.  
  
Kaylee and Joey giggled at the sight, and Kevin, Jennifer, and Gandalf all laughed. "Lucy wants to play with you!" Kaylee said, smiling broadly.  
  
Elrond chuckled. "Yes, I can see that. Unfortunately, Miss Kaylee, I do not have time to play with Lucy right now."  
"You'll have to excuse Lucy, Lord Elrond," Jennifer said. "She's teething."  
  
"Yes, she is, and while that is happening, she will be gnawing on everything she can get her little teeth on." Elrond handed the wiggling puppy to Jennifer. "Take her off this terrace, if you would, children. Take her down to the stables, and see if the grooms can give you an old scrap of leather for her to chew on. Gandalf and I have things to discuss."  
  
"Yes, sir." Grinning, Kevin gestured to his siblings and led the way off of the terrace. Gandalf chuckled, and Elrond shook his head in amusement.  
  
As soon as Elrond was certain that the children were well out of earshot, he turned to Mithrandir. "I had a communication from the Lady Galadriel last night. She sought me out with osanwë, and informed me that the three older children must go with the company when it leaves Rivendell. She says they have some part to play in the events to come." He allowed his anger at the news to show. They were only children, after all!  
  
He expected Mithrandir to share his consternation. After all, it would fall to the Istar to be responsible for them if they went on what was sure to be a grueling and perilous journey. He was shocked when the wizard nodded.  
  
"I must agree with the Lady of the Golden Wood. It has been growing on my heart, in the days since you and I first discussed it, that the coming of these young ones at this time is not mere chance, if chance you call it."  
  
Elrond shook his head. Part of him wanted to argue with his mother-in-law and with Mithrandir. But he knew from experience that while he could always argue with the wizard, it would be fruitless to argue with her. Yes, they had agreed during their previous discussion that Eru may well have sent these children here for a purpose, but even so… He shook his head again.  
  
"Very well, though it leaves me with foreboding. This is a dangerous journey. There is no way to promise their safety." Elrond sighed heavily.  
  
"No, there is not. There will be no safety for them, or any of us who journey South. And yet there will be no safety anywhere in Middle-earth either, if Sauron has his way. We do not even know when or if these young ones will be returned to their world. My heart tells me they will be needed in some way before the end."  
  
"I shall worry, nonetheless, old friend," said the Elf-lord. "And not the least for you. But my heart is somewhat comforted in knowing you will be with them."  
  
Gandalf nodded. "I shall take my leave now. I would speak with your daughter about the well-being of the youngest child. I fear she will not take well to being left behind."  
  
Elrond nodded agreement. "I fear you are right, Gandalf." With an answering nod of his own, the wizard left the terrace.  
  
The Master of Imladris leaned over the terrace wall, surveying his domain, and feeling not much mollified at all. Even if he had to make the best of it and allow Kevin, Jennifer, and Joey to go, nothing would make him like it. And Kaylee, he was sure, would like it even less.

__

__

__

**-oo000oo-**

__

__

__

**A/N: Since the McCloud children are American, "soccer" refers to what the rest of the world calls "football", and "football" here in this context refers to American football.**  
  
**"Roopie" is a hobbit ballgame that has found its way into fanon, but was originally created by the incomparable Baylor. Nine-pin is a historical predecessor of modern bowling, and is mentioned in The Hobbit as a sport played in the Shire, along with quoits. Conkers is a traditional game played in the UK, and is " _played using the seeds of horse chestnut trees—the name 'conker' is also applied to the seed and to the tree itself. The game is played by two players, each with a conker threaded onto a piece of string: they take turns striking each other's conker until one breaks. (Wikipedia)"_ This game has also found its way into hobbit-fic fanon in a number of stories, and Bilbo admits having some skill in the game in the 2012 Peter Jackson movie, _The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey_.**  
  
**This version of Cinderella comes from Andrew Lang's translation of the classic French fairy tale, as told by Charles Perrault, and is in the public domain.**  
  
***The name _dárithil_ is courtesy of the Web site, Fun Translations, and means basically "stop moon". _Ithildin_ is a canonical flower, but its use in this case is simply made up for the story.**  
  
***The name dárithil is courtesy of the Web site,<http://funtranslations.com/elvish>, Fun Translations, and means basically "stop moon". Ithildin is a canonical flower, but its use in this case is simply made up for the story.**

__

__

__


	10. Once Upon a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin and Jennifer dream, and then learn what those dreams mean.

**Chapter 9: Once Upon a Dream**

Yawning, Jennifer laid her teen study Bible on her table, and then recited her latest memory verse for the last time that day. Afterward, she knelt beside her bed.

"God," she prayed, "we've been here for several weeks now, and we _still_ don't know why You've sent us here. We don't even _want_ to be here, Lord; we want to be home! Home with our mom and daddy. Home with Megan. We don't want to worry Mom and Daddy, and we hate it that we're not with them. I mean, this isn't like being at summer camp or visiting our grandparents!" She took a deep breath. "Surely, we can carry out a ministry at home, can't we, Father? Why do we have to be in a fantasy world to do it?"

Jennifer swallowed. "Please, God, speak to me. Tell me why we're here." She paused. "In Jesus' name, amen."

With a sigh, she drew the covers back and crawled underneath. To her relief, a supernatural peace flooded through her. _I'm with you,_ a still, small voice spoke in her gut. _I have sent you here, and I am here with you. I am also with your parents._

 _Yes, Father,_ she thought, before she drifted off...

 _...only to find herself seeing a strange man standing before her in what appeared to be the middle of a wilderness, with mountains on the horizon. To her surprise, Kevin and Joey were with her and that man, as were Boromir, Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, and all of the hobbits except Bilbo._ Where's Kaylee? _she wondered._

 _As Jennifer scanned the horizon, she saw a black cloud moving slowly toward them. It was not a thunderstorm cloud or a wall cloud containing a tornado; it was pitch-black, for one thing,_ much _blacker than any wall cloud she had ever seen, and it had a feeling of evil about it which not even wall clouds had. Jennifer shivered as she watched it, and then she turned toward her companions. Unless they successfully completed their mission, whatever it was, that black cloud would not only catch up with them, it would cover all of Middle-earth. She knew it, though she did not know_ how _she knew…_

Jennifer's eyes popped wide open, and she shot up in her bed, her heart pounding and her whole body shaking. _God?_ she silently prayed. _What was_ that _about?_

No answer came to her. Taking a slow, deep breath, she lay back down and closed her eyes. She would just have to trust that her Heavenly Father would tell her when He was ready.

Jennifer woke early the next morning. Unlike most dreams, _that_ one had stuck with her. She could still recall it perfectly. She rose and drew on the silk dressing gown that the Elves had given her, and instead of passing through the nursery where Joey and Kaylee slept, she stepped out the door to the corridor and took the few steps across the hall to Kevin's room. She tapped lightly on the door, and hoped that he was not deeply asleep.

"Come in!" came her brother's voice.

She cracked open the door and slipped into the room. To her surprise, Kevin was awake and dressed. He sat in a chair by the window with his Bible in his hands.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same question," answered Kevin, "but I had a very strange dream last night."

"You, too?" Jennifer asked in amazement.

Kevin jerked his chin up and stared at her. "Tell me your dream." He gestured to his bed, and she sat down. Then she carefully related her dream to him.

He had begun to nod his head when she had only just begun to speak. "That's the exact same dream I had," he said, when she had finished. "I also had the feeling that if we did not succeed, the darkness might even follow us home—if we ever got back there. I couldn't get back to sleep after that, so I finally decided to get up at dawn and do some reading. I've been reading about Joseph."

"The one who was sold into slavery in Egypt, or Jesus' earthly father?" Jennifer asked.

"The one who was solved into slavery."

Jennifer sank onto Kevin's bed, stunned. "This was no ordinary dream, then," she said. "It was a message from God!"

Kevin nodded agreement. "Yeah. I really think it was," he said slowly. "I believe He was telling us why He's sent us here. We still don't know what He wants us to do, exactly, but we do know it's serious, whatever it is. Something to do with battling some kind of demon—maybe this Sauron that Gandalf told us about, or Satan, perhaps—and defeating some kind of spiritual darkness. A darkness that will completely cover all of Middle-earth if it's not stopped. It might even follow us to our world, if we can't stop it." He paused. "Definitely serious."

Shivering, Jennifer took a deep, shuddering breath. "Yeah. _Very_ serious." She paused. "I have a feeling we're gonna know just what He's sent us here for very soon." She took another deep breath, and then quoted softly, "' _Finally, be strong in the Lord and in his mighty power. Put on the full armor of God, so that you can take your stand against the devil's schemes. For our struggle is not against flesh and blood, but against the rulers, against the authorities, against the powers of this dark world and against the spiritual forces of evil in the heavenly realms. Therefore put on the full armor of God, so that when the day of evil comes, you may be able to stand your ground, and after you have done everything, to stand.'"_

Nodding, Kevin continued, "' _Stand firm then, with the belt of truth buckled around your waist, with the breastplate of righteousness in place, and with your feet fitted with the readiness that comes from the gospel of peace. In addition to all this, take up the shield of faith, with which you can extinguish all the flaming arrows of the evil one. Take the helmet of salvation and the sword of the Spirit, which is the word of God. And pray in the Spirit on all occasions with all kinds of prayers and requests. With this in mind, be alert and always keep on praying for all the Lord's people.'"_

He paused, and then added, "' _Submit yourselves, then, to God. Resist the devil, and he will flee from you.'"_ Kevin stopped briefly to take his breath. "' _You, dear children, are from God and have overcome them, because the one who is in you is greater than the one who is in the world.'"_ He halted for a moment, and then continued. "' _I have told you these things, so that in Me you may have peace. In this world you will have trouble. But take heart! I have overcome the world.'"_

Kevin stood silently for a moment after he had stopped quoting the Bible verses. "God is with us, Jen, and He will help us resist the evil one. Satan can try to hurt us, but he can't defeat us, because God is greater than him, and the same thing goes for this Sauron. Whatever it is that God's gonna have us do, He'll give us the strength to do it, and He will give us the victory over the powers of darkness. We'll have to remember that." He paused, and swallowed hard. "Because it's true." He took a deep breath, and Jennifer suspected that he was trying to convince himself as well as her.

She nodded agreement. "Yeah. It's true." She cleared her throat, and then quoted, "' _My prayer is not that You take them out of the world but that You protect them from the evil one.'"_ She grimaced. "Looks like we're gonna be doing some kind of spiritual warfare, doesn't it? All of us." She shook her head. "I still don't understand why God would choose _us_ , Kevin!"

Kevin shrugged. "Hey, you know how God likes to pick unlikely people."

"No kidding," Jennifer muttered.

**-oo000oo-**

Arwen was looking for Kevin and Jennifer. The brother and sister were not in their rooms. Joey and Kaylee had gone down to the kitchens with the hobbits for "elevenses", but the older children had not accompanied them.

She came to the open doors to the outside, near the garden at the end of the corridor, and heard the low murmur of voices; stepping outside, she saw the two speaking quietly with their heads bowed and their eyes closed, which surprised her. But before she could say anything to them, Kevin gave a nod and touched his sister's hand, and both looked up and saw her standing there. Kevin stood up. "Lady Arwen!"

"Lord Kevin and Lady Jennifer," she said, returning the boy's greeting. "I was searching for the two of you."

"Is everything alright?" asked Jennifer, a flash of worry on her face. "Did Kaylee or Joey get in trouble? Are they hurt?"

Arwen smiled a reassuring smile, and shook her head. "Nay, the little ones are all right. They are in the good company of hobbits, and are being watched over by Eledhwen. But my father and Gandalf would like to speak with you."

"What about?" Kevin asked.

She shook her head. "That is for them to say. But I will accompany you to my father's study, and you shall find out."

"Of course," Jennifer replied. "We don't mean to be rude, but we naturally just wondered."

"You did not offend, but it is an answer better left until you get there."

They followed her back through the passageways, speaking of Lucy's progress in being housebroken and in learning to heel and to sit on command, and soon found themselves at the large double doors that led into the study of the Lord of Rivendell. Arwen tapped lightly on the door, and her father's voice bid them enter. Her father was seated behind the large table that served him as a desk, and Gandalf was standing behind him near the large window overlooking the Valley, and giving a great view of one of the waterfalls in the distance.

Kevin and Jennifer had begun to absorb the manners of Rivendell, and both of them gave a small bow to Master Elrond and Gandalf, and waited to be spoken to first.

"Good day, Lord Kevin and Lady Jennifer," Elrond said. "Will you be seated?" He gestured to three chairs across from him. They sat down in the two nearest ones.

"Good day, Master Elrond and Gandalf," Kevin responded. He found it odd that in this place where titles were insisted on, that no one ever used a title with the wizard.

"Do you wish me to stay, _Ada_?" asked Arwen.

"I do."

She sat in the third chair. Although she had not been privy to her grandmother's communication, nor to Gandalf's presentiments, she had a feeling that she might guess the subject of the conversation.

But it was not her father who opened the conversation. It was Gandalf who spoke first. "You two may be aware that you children have arrived in the midst of preparations for a journey, although you have never been told just what that journey was about."

"Yes, sir," said Kevin.

"It's pretty obvious," added Jennifer, "but no one will talk about where they are going, _or_ why. The hobbits shut right up if they are talking about it when we come along, and some of the others never seem to talk about it at all."

Gandalf smiled at them. "You are very perceptive, Lady Jennifer. Yes, this quest that has been planned relies on secrecy. Up until now, there was no reason for you to be involved, or to be privy to the details of the mission."

"But now there is?" Kevin asked.

"Now there is," responded the wizard, nodding, "because there is reason to believe that your presence here at this time is not a mere accident. There is every indication that you are meant to go on this journey yourselves."

Arwen watched them closely. They did not seem to show much surprise.

"We wondered about that," said Kevin. "Not the going-on-the-journey part, I mean, since we didn't know about that, but we did think that there is a reason for us to be here." He looked Gandalf in the eye, and Gandalf returned his gaze with a knowing nod, remembering what they had spoken of not long after the children had arrived.

"May I ask what that reason is?" Elrond put in.

"We knew we wouldn't be here unless God had sent us here. After all, He's the only one who could," Kevin said, exchanging a glance with Jennifer. "And we knew He wouldn't have sent us to Middle-earth unless He had a job for us to do here. We figured all that out soon after we arrived here." He glanced again at Jennifer, who nodded agreement. "And that's not all. Both of us, Jennifer and me, had dreams last night—the same one, in fact. We both saw ourselves in a place we had never seen before, and we were with some of the people we've met here. Joey was with us, but Kaylee was not. All the hobbits except for Mr. Bilbo Baggins were there, as well as Lord Boromir, the Elf Legolas, and Master Gimli— _and_ some man I've never seen before. And you were there as well, Gandalf." He described his own dream in detail, describing the black, evil-looking storm cloud in the process. Jennifer nodded agreement, and then she and Kevin turned their attention back to Elrond.

"I see." The elf lord nodded. "So it would not surprise you to know that Gandalf has had a similar foresight?"

Kevin and Jennifer looked at one another uneasily. "Is it all right to ask if we may know what it's all about now?" he asked.

Gandalf nodded. "Kevin and Jennifer, do you remember our discussion on your second day here? And what I told you children about Melkor and Sauron?"

Kevin and Jennifer exchanged another glance and nodded. "Yes, sir." Kevin swallowed. "What about them?"

As succinctly as possible, Gandalf and Elrond explained the tale of the One Ring, and Frodo's upcoming mission to destroy it, and thus rid the world of the evil of Sauron. Kevin and Jennifer both had stunned expressions when Gandalf and Elrond had finished, and then Jennifer shook her head in bewilderment.

"I don't get it," she said. "This ring you talked about—it's just a piece of jewelry! An inanimate object. How can a ring be _evil_?"

Elrond smiled ruefully. "It would be easier for all if it _was_ just a piece of jewelry, Lady Jennifer," he said. "Unfortunately, it is not. It is a Ring of Power, and as such, it contains great power. Moreover, it is the One Ring. Sauron created that Ring to rule all the other Rings of Power, and in the process, he put a great deal of his own power into it. It has the power to corrupt everyone who has possession of it. Those who desire power for themselves, in particular, are at especial risk of being corrupted."

Kevin and Jennifer exchanged another glance and shook their heads. "So _that's_ what _The Lord of the Rings_ is about," Jennifer said softly as she looked at Kevin, and her brother nodded agreement. For a long moment, they sat in silence.

"Whoa!" Kevin finally said softly, shaking his head. "It's kind of like _Star Wars_ , then. The Death Star had to be destroyed."

Jennifer nodded. "True, except the Death Star couldn't corrupt anybody."

Gandalf and Elrond looked puzzled. "Another tale from your world? Is it a real one, or one created by your people, such as you believed about Middle-earth?" asked Gandalf.

This time, Kevin and Jennifer did look surprised. In fact, both of them were startled: if Middle-earth was real in this place and time, what if _Star Wars_ and other stories like that were, too? That was almost too much to think about.

Jennifer's eyes grew wide. Could even a place like Oz exist? But no, she argued with herself; Baum set that fantasy somewhere in the U.S., and everyone knew that magic land didn't really exist! But...naw, could it, actually? She shook her head to clear it and answered the wizard's question.

"A tale created in our world," Jennifer answered. "It's set in outer space. A man named George Lucas created it. As far as we know, it's not real."

Nodding, Kevin asked, "If we go, what does that mean? Will Kaylee stay here, where it's safe? I guess Joey _has_ to go, since he was in our dreams, but how dangerous will it be?" These were only the first questions to come to mind, but he knew there would be many more.

"Miss Kaylee will have to stay here, as will your dog, but the two of you and Master Joey will go on the Quest," Elrond said. "My daughter will look after your little sister and Lucy in your absence." Smiling, Arwen nodded agreement as she looked at Kevin and Jennifer. Elrond added, "I am afraid that it will be _quite_ dangerous, which is the main reason that Miss Kaylee will remain here in Rivendell. She will have her own role to play in the events to come, but she will play it out here."

Exchanging a troubled glance with Kevin, Jennifer bit her lower lip. "That's going to be really hard on Kaylee, Lord Elrond," she said. "She's already missing our parents, and now she's going to miss us as well. Being separated from her whole family's gonna be really tough on her." Kevin nodded his own agreement. Jennifer added, "How are we gonna tell her?"

Elrond nodded sagely. "It will need to be done sooner rather than later, I think. Do you wish me to tell her?"

Jennifer looked up hopefully, but then shook her head. As nice as it would be to let someone else do the telling, Kaylee was their little sister and also their responsibility. "No, we'll do it."

Kevin nodded decisively. "Yes, we will." He looked at Jennifer. "We'll tell her _and_ Joey together.."

**-oo000oo-**

"Joey! Kaylee!" Jennifer called, as she and Kevin entered the kitchen.

The two younger children whirled around, half-eaten biscuits in their hands. "Hey, come try these! They're delicious!" Joey smiled broadly and took another bite out of his biscuit.

Jennifer and Kevin laughed. "I'm sure they are, Joey, but we don't have time to munch on cookies—uh, biscuits—right now," Kevin told him. "Right now, Jennifer and I need to talk to you." Jennifer nodded agreement.

"Come on, you two. We need to go up to our rooms and talk." Jennifer extended her hand toward the two. Exchanging puzzled glances, Joey and Kaylee approached them. As Kevin and Jennifer took them out of the kitchen, Kaylee and Joey finished their biscuits.

As soon as the four children entered Kevin's bedroom minutes later, Joey turned toward him and Jennifer. "What's up?" he asked, his brow furrowed in puzzlement. "Is everything all right?"

Nodding, Kevin gestured toward the chairs. "Better sit down, you two. We've got a lot to talk about." After the four children had taken their seats, Kevin cleared his throat. "We—uh, we've found out why God has sent us here. And it's very serious, Joey and Kaylee. Only if we can do what God has sent us here for will everything be all right, Joey."

"That's right." Jennifer glanced at Kevin and turned back to the two younger children. "Remember the _Star Wars_ movies?" Kaylee and Joey nodded. "Remember what had to be done in the very first _Star Wars_ movie?"

Joey exchanged a glance with his little sister. "They had to destroy the Death Star. The Rebels did," he said.

"That's right," Kevin said. "And why did the Rebels have to destroy the Death Star?"

Joey bit his lower lip. "Well, uh, because—because the Emperor was going to be too powerful if it wasn't. He'd be able to use the Death Star to blow up whole planets, and nobody would've been able to stop him. He blew up Alderaan with it."

Jennifer and Kevin nodded. "That's right," Jennifer said. "Well, Kaylee and Joey, Middle-earth is faced with a similar danger right now. Remember what Gandalf told us about Melkor and Sauron, the day after we came here?" Joey and Kaylee nodded. For the next few minutes, being careful to use words that a five-year-old would understand, Jennifer and Kevin explained to Joey and Kaylee what Gandalf and Elrond had told them about Sauron and his Ring.

"If Sauron ever gets his Ring back, he'll be just like Emperor Palpatine in the _Star Wars_ movies," she said. "He'll be _way_ too powerful. Nobody'll be able to stop him, just as nobody would have been able to stop the emperor as long as the Death Star existed. He won't be able to blow up whole planets, but he _will_ be able to control everybody. He wants that Ring back, and he's bound and determined to get it. It's got to be destroyed so that he'll never be able to use it."

Kevin nodded. "Remember how the Rebels had to destroy the Death Star, Joey?"

Joey furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. "They had to blow up that re—rea…" His voice trailed off.

"Reactor," Kevin finished for him. "The main reactor. There was an exhaust port in the Death Star's surface that went clear down to the main reactor. If a Rebel fired a weapon from his ship right into that port, it would explode and the whole Death Star along with it, and it did. There was no other way to destroy it. That was the only way to blow it up; just firing a weapon at it wouldn't do it." Joey nodded agreement. Kevin added, "And then they had to do the same thing all over again in _Return of the Jedi."_

Joey nodded vigorously. "They sure did!"

Kaylee smiled broadly. "Yeah!" She wiggled.

Kevin continued, "It's the same way with the Ring that Sauron made, Joey and Kaylee. Unfortunately, it's so strong that not even a really hot fire can destroy it. You can't break it into pieces with a sledgehammer, or melt it by throwing it into a regular fire, not even a really hot one; it's _that_ strong. Gandalf and Lord Elrond told us there's only one place where it _can_ be destroyed. The same place where it was made: Mount Doom in Mordor. Mordor's where Sauron lives, you see, and Mount Doom is where he made that Ring. It has to be thrown into the fire there—I suspect it's lava."

Jennifer bit her lower lip. "I believe it is, too. Well, anyway, Frodo Baggins has volunteered to go to Mount Doom and throw it into the lava there, to destroy it. It's a volcano, you see, and that's where Sauron made his Ring, as Kevin said. It's hundreds of miles away, east of Rivendell. Samwise Gamgee's going to go with him, and several others are, too." She paused. "It's gonna be a quest, Joey and Kaylee, like the ones in stories about the Middle Ages."

"That's right." Exchanging a glance with Jennifer, Kevin took a deep breath. "This is not going to be easy to tell you two," he told Joey and Kaylee gently. "It turns out that God brought us here because He wants us to go on this quest, too. You and Jennifer and me, Joey. We have to go, too, with the others. Since cars haven't been invented yet, and since we won't riding horses or traveling by wagon, we're going to have to walk the whole way. It's going to take us a long time to get there."

Kaylee stiffened her back, her face etched with distress. She frantically scanned her siblings' faces. "What about me?"

Kevin softened his voice. "You'll have to stay here, Kaylee. With Lucy."

" _No!"_ Wailing, Kaylee slid off her chair. Jennifer reached out to her, and Kaylee rushed toward her, crying. "I don't want to stay here! Not without you! Please don't leave me here!"

With Jennifer's help, Kaylee climbed into her lap and buried her face in her big sister's chest. "Shh." Wrapping her arms tightly around Kaylee, Jennifer kissed her little sister on her head. "It's not our choice, Kaylee," she said gently. "It wasn't our choice to come here, and the way they talk, it's not going to be our choice to take you with us, either. I'm sorry, Kaylee. I know you don't want to be separated from us; we don't want that, either. But you'll have to be. You and Lucy have got to stay here with Lord Elrond and Lady Arwen while we're gone."

Kaylee didn't say a word. She just clung to Jennifer and sobbed violently. In that moment, Gandalf and Elrond entered the room.

Kaylee looked up and raced over to them. "PLEASE don't make me stay! PLEASE! I'll be good and everything!"

Elrond was taken aback. He was unused to such an outburst. Gandalf knelt down, and embraced her. "There, there," he said gently. "I know you will be good, child. But no amount of promises to be good will help you to go on this journey. You simply are not old enough." He rubbed her back gently. "Do not weep, Kaylee, for this parting may be hard, but it will not be forever." He stopped rubbing her back and patted it gently. "Be brave, little one."

Elrond was not sure, but he thought he noticed a brief flash of red light from Gandalf's hand, and nodded.

Kaylee leaned back from the wizard, wiping the tears off her face with the back of her hand. She sniffled. "I can be brave," she said in almost a whisper, and then just a little louder, "I _can_ be brave."

"That's my girl," Gandalf said, giving her a brief hug, before standing back up.

Elrond handed her a fine linen handkerchief. "I think you need to blow your nose, Miss Kaylee," he told her, and she did so.

"Well," she said, looking at her siblings and biting her lower lip, "I can be brave, but I'll still miss you. I wish I _could_ go."

Kevin and Jennifer gaped at their little sister, and then at Gandalf. "How did you do that?!" Jennifer asked him, her mouth wide open.

Gandalf chuckled. "As an Istar, I have ways of comforting little ones that mortals and Elves do not possess, Jennifer."

 **-oo000oo-**

Boromir knocked at the door to Master Elrond's study, and at his host's call of "Enter," he opened the door and came into the room. He was somewhat surprised to see both Master Bilbo Baggins and Mithrandir in the room. They were seated across from Master Elrond at the large carven table that the Elf used as his desk. There was another empty chair there.

"Be seated." Elrond said. "As you know, we are trying to decide whether to allow the two youngest hobbits to be part of the Company as it travels South."

Boromir nodded as he sat down. He was both surprised and more than a little dubious about this, but his opinion had not been asked.

Bilbo Baggins must have noted something in his expression. He gave a small snort. "Master Boromir, you underestimate my young kin. I have no doubt whatsoever that they have already laid plans to slip out and follow Frodo if the permission has _not_ been given. They will be far safer as _part_ of the Company, and not trailing along behind it. Furthermore, Frodo will _need_ them; they are family." This last word was spoken with the snap of finality and authority that reminded Boromir that this small person was well over a hundred years of age, and used to being listened to.

Nodding at Bilbo, Elrond continued, "What you do not know is that there is also a likelihood that the three elder McCloud children may also need to go upon the journey."

"What?" Boromir exclaimed in shock. "But they are mere children, save for young Lord Kevin, and he is not truly an adult either!"

Mithrandir nodded sadly. "And yet both myself and the Lady Galadriel, wisest of the High Elves remaining in Middle-earth, have had this foresight. It is necessary for the outcome of our quest that they be included. And we shall need your help."

Elrond gave a deep sigh, and added, "Normally, this is a task I would ask Aragorn to perform, but as he is leading one of the scouting parties, I think it would be best if you do so. I do not command you in this, but I do ask if you would be willing to teach Lord Kevin and Master Joey, as well as the young hobbits, the rudiments of using their weapons?" He paused. "Of course, that will mean giving Lord Kevin and Master Joey their own weapons before you leave on the quest. Except for Frodo, the hobbits already have swords." Mithrandir nodded agreement. "These lessons will be of benefit to them, even if they do not go on the journey, and will also be a good outlet for youthful energy."

"I will be giving Frodo my old sword, Sting, Lord Elrond, since his was destroyed by the Black Riders. Merry and Pippin and Sam have their own swords still, that they received from Tom Bombadil, but are you going to supply the children with weapons?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes, Bilbo, I have already spoken to the armourer."

Boromir's eyebrows climbed nearly to his hairline, but before he could think to say "yea" or "nay", the Wizard spoke.

"I know," said Mithrandir (or Gandalf, as these Northerners called him), "that you have experience of this. I seem to recall that on one of my visits to Minas Tirith years ago, that you had the training of some of the young cadets?"

Of course. Faramir had been one of his students. He had quite enjoyed the job, too, until his father had decided he was not harsh enough with the lads. Denethor had him replaced with a sour and grizzled old veteran who knew the way to his lord's esteem was to be extra hard on the Steward's younger son. But Boromir had continued to teach his little brother in secret.

Bilbo spoke up again. "If my cousins are to have swords, I'd as soon have it that they learn what to do with them. I was lucky. Spiders do not carry swords. If I had been so unfortunate as to encounter an enemy who did, I should not have lasted two minutes."

"Very well," he answered. After all, teaching swordplay was something he was good at. And the task would give him something to do besides cool his heels until it was time to leave.

"Thank you so much, Lord Boromir," said Lord Elrond. "Your help may very well mean the difference between life and death for the youngest members of the Company."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Bible passages that Kevin and Jennifer quote above are from the New International Version, and consist of Ephesians 6:10-18, James 4:7, 1 John 4:4, John 16:33, and John 17:15.
> 
> Portions of the latter part of this chapter are slightly altered from Dreamflower's story, "A Conversation in Rivendell".


	11. I'll Make a Man Out of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The older children receive some training necessary for the upcoming Quest.

**Chapter 10: "I'll Make a Man Out of You"**

A few days later, Aragorn strode down the path that led to the armoury; while he did hope to speak to the smith about the reforging of Narsil, he had another purpose as well for returning to Rivendell at this time. 

_Clack. Clack. Clack._ "Get your shoulders up, Master Joey! Master Meriadoc, breathe! Master Peregrin, switch places with your cousin!" 

_Thwack. Thwack. Thwack._ "Well done, Lord Kevin!" 

Aragorn chuckled. The voice was Boromir's. Obviously, the Steward's son was experienced in training young recruits. Arwen had told him that the Gondorian had taken on the training of the younger hobbits and the two strange boys she had told him of. He had returned briefly to Rivendell to deliver a report to Elrond and Gandalf of what he had discovered in his scouting so far, and to get more supplies before he and his Rangers searched farther afield. 

He saw Pippin and a little boy of about nine going at it with wooden practice blades. The leather practice armour the boy was wearing looked quite familiar—it had been Aragorn's at one time, made for him during his childhood many years ago, The two appeared well matched. Pippin's maturity and lower center of gravity gave him a bit more power, but the boy had a slightly longer reach, and he was quite enthusiastic. Both of them seemed to be quick, though Pippin was somewhat more coordinated. They were not, however, landing many blows. 

Merry appeared overheated and out of breath. He was currently at one side, getting a dipper of water from Sam and being scolded fondly by Frodo. 

On the other side of the grounds, Boromir was carefully watching a youth of about fifteen or sixteen years of age raining blows upon a pell. Occasionally, the warrior would step in to correct the boy's stance or grip. The boy clearly was a novice, which was puzzling. Most boys of his age would not be making those mistakes. Aragorn wondered why the youth appeared to have had no training. The boy had none of the signs of a son of the working class. His skin was clear, and not weathered or sunburned; his build lean and well proportioned; and he bore none of the callouses to be found on those who did manual labor, and nearly all gently-born sons learned early to wield a weapon. However, Boromir _had_ called him "Lord Kevin". The Ranger's curiosity was piqued. 

Boromir stopped and turned to Pippin and the younger boy, who were still flailing away at one another with enthusiasm, rarely ever getting in an actual hit, and only once in awhile blocking a shot. Most of the swings went wild. Aragorn smiled and shook his head as he watched Boromir remonstrating with them; the Gondorian shook his finger at them and sent the young boy over to the side to get some water, and summoned Merry. Now it was Brandybuck against Took, and Pippin was steadier against his cousin's more calculated onslaught. Boromir stood back, watched a few minutes, then shouted, "Master Meriadoc! Once more! Mind your breathing!" 

Boromir summoned the younger boy, set him to the pell, and then summoned the older one to stand beside him, and had him imitate a series of stances and exercises that the warrior demonstrated. Aragorn found himself impressed with Boromir's teaching skills. 

After a few more moments, Boromir had his students take a run around the training ground twice, and then head into the armoury to remove their practice gear. He himself made his way over to where Aragorn had stood watching. 

"My Lord Aragorn," he greeted, with a nod. 

"My Lord Boromir," Aragorn responded just as formally. He hoped the two of them would progress to less formality before they had to leave Rivendell. But he knew that the Captain-General of Gondor was still wary of him and his intentions. 

"What do you make of my students?" asked Boromir. 

"I was not surprised to see you working with Merry and Pippin, who are determined to go with us. But who are these young newcomers?" 

"Young Lord Kevin and Master Joey are clearly in need of the skills of a warrior. I do not know what else you have been told of them, but the place they come from is clearly a very different and a more peaceful place, almost like the Shire of the Hobbits. They've had no need to learn swordplay or how to wield weapons, but now those skills may be vital to them, for Master Elrond and Mithrandir have told me they do not know if the young ones will ever return to their homeland." 

"Is it so far, then?" Aragorn asked, puzzled. Arwen had not had time to tell him everything. 

"Maybe you can tell me," Boromir replied, "for it is said by many here that you have wandered far into distant lands. Have you ever heard of the states of America, or the land of Or Egon?" 

Aragorn blinked. "No, indeed." 

Boromir led the way to the armoury, the two Men speaking together as they walked. 

"All my Lady Arwen had the chance to tell me of these new visitors was their names and their ages, and the fact that they seem to come from a very far land indeed," said Aragorn. 

The Gondorian nodded. "I have learned little more; none here have heard of their lands, not even Mithrandir. I have spoken with them, but their customs and ways are so different from ours, and many of their words make no sense; I cannot truly understand them. I do know they come from a land of peace and many wonders." 

Aragorn shook his head in confusion. "If even Mithrandir does not know from what land they hail, then it must be a far place indeed." 

They approached the armoury building, and could hear chattering within as Merry, Pippin, Joey, and Kevin discussed their lesson. They all stopped talking as soon as the two Men entered, and stood respectfully looking up at their teacher with their hands behind their backs. The older boy did a double-take as soon as he saw Aragorn. 

Boromir gave them a nod. "Lord Aragorn, you already know Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. My other two pupils are Lord Kevin McCloud and his brother, Master Joseph McCloud." He gestured toward each boy as he introduced them. Turning toward the boys, he told them, "Boys, this is Aragorn, son of Arathorn." 

Kevin hesitated only briefly as he tried to recall the proper response; he bowed his head, and said, "Uh—uh, at your service and your family's." He tapped Joey on the shoulder. "Joey." A startled Joey gave a bow of his own. 

"I'm at your service, too," the little boy said, as he straightened his back. He gazed up at the tall Man, who stood even half a head taller than Boromir. 

Aragorn smiled and inclined his head. "At _your_ service, young gentlemen, and I am most pleased to meet both of you. You appear to be diligent students for Lord Boromir." 

"We have a lot to learn," said Kevin. "We've only ever seen real swords in museums and such, or in historical shows. I've never even held one before we came here—neither of us have." He glanced at Joey. "I sure hope we can learn enough in the time we have." 

Joey looked at Aragorn curiously. "Mister, are you the one that Merry and Pippin call 'Strider'?" He tilted his head as he spoke. 

Aragorn chuckled. "Indeed, I am. They were introduced to me by that name, for that is what folk call me in Bree, where we met. You are most welcome to call me by that name as well, if you wish, Master Joey. You as well, Lord Kevin." 

Kevin glanced at Boromir, who looked disapproving, and then exchanged a glance with Joey. "Uh, we'll have to think about that, sir. I am not sure if that would be respectful, since we've only just met." Boromir gave him a very slight approving nod. 

Aragorn glanced at the other Man; Gondorians were much more formal than the Dúnedain of the North. Perhaps it was best not to insist on informality yet; Kevin and Joey were, after all, under the other Man's tutelage. "That is also acceptable to me," he said. "But the offer stands if you should feel differently when we know one another better." 

Kevin nodded. "OK, thanks." He looked down at Joey, who nodded. 

"You'll like good old Strider a lot when you get to know him," Pippin put in. "But when he gets going on those long legs of his, you'll know how he got that name!" 

"You are a very cheeky hobbit, Master Took!" Aragorn laughed. 

Merry raised an eyebrow at the Ranger. "You mean to say you are just now noticing that? His cheek is famous in the Shire." 

"And yours is not, Mr. Brandybuck?" Aragorn asked with a smirk. 

Merry grinned. "I taught him everything he knows," he replied. 

Joey stared at the two hobbits; he still was not quite sure what to make of them. Sometimes they seemed quite grown-up, but at other times, they acted as if they were no older than he was. 

Pippin looked at his cousin. "Merry! We need to tidy ourselves up and get ready for tea—we are supposed to take tea in Bilbo's rooms with Frodo and Sam this afternoon, remember?" 

"Of course I remember, you silly Took! Lady Arwen and Lady Jennifer and Miss Kaylee will be there." He glanced up at Aragorn. "Why don't you come along as well, Strider? I know Bilbo will be glad if you come. And this will be your chance to meet Kevin and Joey's sisters, Lady Jennifer and MIss Kaylee." He turned to the boys. "You could come as well." 

Boromir shook his head. "I must take the boys to the paddock. They are to have riding lessons today." 

The boys looked excited rather than disappointed, so the two hobbits led Aragorn back to the House so that they could all get washed and changed into clean clothes before going to tea with Master Bilbo. 

It did not take long for the hobbits to make themselves presentable, and after they met Aragorn in the corridor near their own quarters, they headed for Bilbo's little apartment. 

Merry tapped firmly upon the door. Unlike all the other doors they had seen in Rivendell, this one was round. 

Frodo opened the door, and grinned as he saw Aragorn there. "Ah, Strider! It's so good to see you are back. I had heard you might be." He ushered them all in. Sam was beside a fireplace, putting wood in the fire. Aragorn could hear Bilbo humming in the small kitchen that stood to the left of the door. 

Arwen, Jennifer, and Kaylee had only just arrived themselves; Lucy was sitting obediently by Kaylee's feet, her tail thumping the floor. Jennifer was sitting in a chair. Arwen's face lit up, as did Aragorn's when they saw and greeted each other by name. Jennifer froze, looking startled, as soon as she saw Aragorn. 

_It's him_! _The man in my dream!_ she thought. _I wonder if it's the same man in Kevin's dream, too! He said he saw a strange man in _his_ dream also._ She made a mental note to tell Kevin later. And then her face softened as she watched Aragorn and Arwen; it was like they were the only two people in the whole world for a moment. It was so romantic! 

_Aragorn's her boyfriend!_ she thought, smiling broadly. _Lucky Arwen!_

In the weeks since their arrival in Middle-earth, Jennifer had grown fond of Bilbo's cozy sitting room. It had a couple of sofas and several chairs. Some of the chairs, including Jennifer's favorite, were large enough for humans to sit in, as well as one of the sofas, but the other chairs and the other sofa were hobbit-sized. There was a low, round table in the middle, sort of like a round coffee table, but a little shorter, and yet the top was a little bigger. An old-fashioned crocheted doily was on top of it. 

Bilbo came bustling in with an enormous tray—as always, Jennifer wondered how he could carry it—and placed it in the middle of the doily. There were cookies—no, they called them biscuits here, she reminded herself—and tiny cakes, and Sam brought out some little sandwiches and a big pot of tea on another tray. Frodo had gone to the kitchen, and he came out with yet another tray, this one with cups and saucers. Three sets were full-sized, and the rest were hobbit-sized. Jennifer mentally counted them, and realized that they must mean for Kaylee to use one of the hobbit-sized cups. 

Returning to the kitchen, Frodo came back out with a bowl containing some cuts of meat. He set it down on the floor, and Lucy scampered toward the bowl, quickly gobbling the meat down. 

Arwen turned to the girls. "Aragorn, these are two of the children who arrived in Middle-earth, Lady Jennifer McCloud and her little sister, Miss Kaylee." She gestured toward the puppy, who was devouring the meat. "And their puppy, Lucy." 

Aragorn smiled. "I have just met their brothers on the training ground. They were having a lesson in swordplay along with Merry and Pippin. They are having a riding lesson now." He inclined his head toward Jennifer and then toward Kaylee. "Well met, Lady Jennifer and Miss Kaylee. At your service and your family's." 

"We're pleased to meet you, Lord Aragorn. How do you do?" Jennifer said. Exchanging a glance with Kaylee, she and her little sister bowed toward the Ranger. "Uh, at your service, too," she added, as she straightened her body. Aragorn remembered what Boromir had told him about these children's ways and customs being different from those of Middle-earth. 

Frodo nodded, and then turned toward Bilbo. He raised his voice so that his older cousin would hear him. "I added another cup and saucer, Uncle Bilbo, seeing that Aragorn has joined us." 

"Quite so, my lad, quite so," Bilbo answered. He grinned up at the tall man. "So glad you could join us, Dúnadan!" 

"It's good to see you as well, old friend," the Ranger answered, smiling. He and Arwen arranged themselves on the larger sofa, and the hobbits and Kaylee all sat in the smaller chairs that were arranged around the table. Jennifer took one of the larger chairs. At Bilbo's urging, Sam joined them on one of the smaller chairs. 

Bilbo asked Lady Arwen to pour out the tea, and Frodo passed around the food. Jennifer was not especially hungry, but she took one of the small sandwiches and a couple of the cookies—biscuits. Was she ever going to get used to calling them that? _We'll have to get used to calling them cookies again when we go back home,_ she thought wryly. Kaylee took two sandwiches and five biscuits, and Bilbo poured a glass of water and set it before the little girl. Jennifer shook her head. _Wait till Kevin learns I actually met the man I saw in my dream!_

They all began to talk. Bilbo told the rather amusing story of his first meeting with Aragorn. Apparently, he first had seen him all scruffy and dirty from camping out in the Wild for weeks, and had taken him for a dangerous ruffian at first. 

Then Aragorn made Frodo blush by recounting the first time they had seen each other, and the hobbit had embarrassed himself by jumping up and singing on a table. "It seemed like a good idea at the time," the hobbit mumbled, red-faced. 

Merry and Pippin laughed loudly at their older cousin, but he shook his head. "How many times have I heard the two of you use that excuse?" 

Sam rolled his eyes, and Bilbo caught his look and winked. 

Jennifer smiled. That was one of Joey's favorite excuses as well. She looked over and saw Arwen smiling at her. Jennifer got up her nerve to ask something that had been tickling her curiosity ever since Aragorn had entered the room. "Lady Arwen, how did you and Lord Aragorn get together?" Then she blushed at her own temerity. Aragorn spluttered in his tea, and Bilbo bit back a grin. 

Arwen blushed as well, and laughed. "Our story is a long one, but I can tell you if you wish…" 

**-oo000oo-**

That evening after the feast, instead of going to the Hall of Fire, Elrond summoned several people to his study. In addition to those who were going on the journey, he included his daughter, Glorfindel, Erestor, and Bilbo. Then he summoned the McCloud children to join them. 

"Lord Kevin, Lady Jennifer, I want you to tell them what you told us about the manner in which you and your siblings came to Middle-earth, the day you arrived," Elrond ordered, as the four children took their seats. 

Kevin and Jennifer exchanged glances, and then looked down at Joey and Kaylee, who both squirmed. "Do you want us to tell them everything we told you?" Kevin asked him. Elrond nodded. 

Kevin cleared his throat, and then, for the next several minutes, as Joey and Kaylee listened, he and Jennifer explained to Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Legolas, Erestor, and the five hobbits everything that they had previously told Elrond, Arwen, Glorfindel, and Gandalf on the day of their arrival. In the process, all four children told the group their full names as well as Megan's, and everything else that they had previously shared on the day of their arrival. When Kevin and Jennifer had finished, silence descended upon the group for a few minutes. 

"This is—incredible," Boromir said softly, shaking his head. 

Aragorn nodded agreement. "It is, indeed, but it explains why these children are so different, and why everything in their world is so inexplicable." 

"The only race in our world is Man," Jennifer said. "There are no other races there. No Elves, no Dwarves, no hobbits, no wizards; they're just imaginary fantasy creatures where we come from. Well—" She glanced down at Kaylee, and added, "—except for the elves at the North Pole." She grinned at Elrond, who raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Well, anyway, the elves in those stories are _nothing_ like the elves here." 

She cleared her throat. "There's just plain ordinary human beings where we live. There are different races among human beings, but that's it." 

"Are there orcs and trolls there?" Aragorn asked Jennifer. 

Jennifer furrowed her eyebrows in puzzlement. "What—what's an orc?" 

Gandalf chuckled. "I believe you have your answer, Aragorn." He turned to Jennifer. "An orc is an evil creature, Jennifer, otherwise known as a goblin." 

"Oh." Jennifer exchanged an uneasy glance with Kevin, and then turned to Aragorn. "No, sir, there's not. No goblins or trolls, either, except in fairy tales. They're just make-believe." She swallowed hard. "There's no goblins or trolls here, are there?" 

"I'm afraid there are, Jennifer," Aragorn told her soberly. "They may be only imaginary creatures in your world, but they are quite real here. And dangerous." Kaylee shivered. 

Kevin gulped. "Uh, what about dragons?" He gazed intently at the Ranger. "They don't exist here, too, do they?" 

"There used to be dragons here, Kevin, but not anymore. Smaug was the last of his kind." Gandalf told him. "A dragon is one creature you don't have to worry about encountering." Kevin smiled, relieved. 

Aragorn nodded agreement. "Are there no dragons in your world?" 

"No, sir." Kevin shook his head. "They're just fantasy creatures, too, where we come from." 

Furrowing her eyebrows, Jennifer bit her lower lip. Kevin looked at her questioningly. "What is it, Jen?" She took a deep breath, and then leaned sideways to whisper into Kevin's ear. When she leaned back, he frowned and fidgeted for a long moment. 

"I think we may as well tell them," he finally said. "The hobbits and Lady Arwen already know, and it's gonna be kind of hard to keep from talking about it altogether while we're here. They may as well know." Jennifer nodded. 

"Know about what, Kevin?" Aragorn asked. 

Kevin and Jennifer exchanged uneasy glances. "Well, uh," Kevin said slowly, "what would you guys say, if we said you're all pretend characters in a book where we come from? Some of you, in fact, are in _two_ books. Novels. Books of fiction." He paused. "Make-believe stories." He cleared his throat and scanned their faces. 

Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli exchanged stunned glances. "It's true." Frodo nodded. "As hard as it is to believe, it's true. Lady Jennifer and Lord Kevin recognized us at first sight, even though we had never met before." The other hobbits, including Bilbo, nodded agreement, and so did Arwen. 

Kevin and Jennifer immediately commenced explaining to the assembled company everything that they had previously told the hobbits during elevenses on their first day in Middle-earth about Tolkien, the fantasy novels he had written, the movies that had been made about the second book, _The Lord of the Rings,_ and the upcoming movie that was coming out in their world, based on _The Hobbit_. They also explained as much as they could about movies and TV, just as they had already told the hobbits that first day. 

Elrond raised his hand at the spate of questions that the others had about the children's revelations. "Please save your questions for the children for another day, and understand that they do not know all about these things they tell us of." Both Gimli and Boromir sat back, and nodded. Legolas, who was standing, also nodded his head. Aragorn had already heard much of this from Arwen. 

"Nicole wants to take me to see _The Hobbit_ movie when it comes out in December," Jennifer said. "She's my best friend back home; we like to spend a lot of time together, and talk to each other all the time. Sometimes, we have sleepovers at each other's houses, too. I was hoping she'd be able to come with us on the camping trip, but her parents had other plans for spring break." She grimaced. "Anyway, she has her own copies of the books, and she's seen _The Lord of the Rings_ movies, too, and she's going to take me to see the first of _The Hobbit_ movies when it comes out. Before that, though, she wants me to read the books. Since she has her own copy, she's gonna lend it to me when we get back home." 

She paused, biting her lower lip. " _If_ we get back home." She smiled ruefully. "Since we've never read the books _or_ watched the whole movies—just bits and pieces of them—we can't tell you how the quest will turn out." 

Gandalf smiled reassuringly at them. "It is just as well, children, for who is to say that the outcome will be the same here as it is in your books? If we know too much, we may spoil things by trying too hard to make them happen. Even the foresight of the Wise does not always turn out as it appears." 

Elrond nodded. "While it is well to have some idea of what may happen, it is good to remember that things can change due to our own actions." 

"Yes, sir." Kevin shook his head and exchanged a bewildered glance with Jennifer. "None of us understand this. Since Tolkien made all this up, how can it be real?" 

"Yeah!" Jennifer agreed. "It was supposed to be just a make-believe story set in a fantasy world. With make-believe characters." 

To their surprise, it was Gimli who answered. "Of course it is real. We _are_ here. You can see us and touch us and smell us. You can see and hear and feel Middle-earth around you. You can see that we are _not_ make-believe, and neither is the world we live in. Does the 'how' matter? What matters is that you are here as well." 

"I agree," said Boromir. "These questions of 'real' or 'unreal' do not enter into our counsels, for we must deal with what is." 

Aragorn crossed his arms. "Gimli and Boromir are right, children. While such questions of philosophy may be interesting, they have no place in the discussions of how we must conduct ourselves in this matter." 

"And," Elrond added, "how do you know this gentleman made up his stories? Perhaps he, too, found himself here at some time. Or perhaps not. We do not know, but since you are here, then perhaps he was as well." 

Kevin and Jennifer gaped at him for a long moment. That was one possibility they had _not_ thought of! 

Kevin looked at Jennifer. "When we go back home, Jen, we need to look up J.R.R. Tolkien. See if we can find out how he got started writing his stories." 

Jennifer nodded agreement. _When,_ she thought. _I_ really _hope that it_ is _"when", and not"'if"!_

The conversation now began to deal with the planning of the journey, what would be needed in the way of supplies, and what route the Company would take. This wasn't a conversation that the children could contribute to, so when first Kaylee, and then Joey, began to yawn, Elrond dismissed the four of them to their beds. 

After the door closed behind them, Elrond asked both Aragorn and Glorfindel to share the results of their scouting expeditions. 

"I found no signs at all of Orcs," said Glorfindel, "but I did find signs of a rather large pack of Wargs. They did not linger in the vicinity of Imladris, but turned South. None remained near enough to be a threat to us." 

"But if they went South," said Gandalf, "they might yet become a threat to those of us who will be travelling in that direction." Elrond nodded agreement. 

"As for the Nine," said Aragorn, "our mission is not finished. So far, we have searched South along the river beyond the Ford. Eight of their horses drowned in the flood, three near the Ford itself, and five more beyond the rapids, where we also found one of the Ringwraiths' cloaks. I will set back out at dawn and catch up with Halbarad and his patrol, to search as far as Tharbad. Elladan and Elrohir will be going with me so far as that, ere they turn aside for Lothlórien." 

"Very well," said Elrond. "Be thorough, my son, but do not take too long. I would hope that the Company may set out ere the turning of the year." 

**-oo000oo-**

As Jennifer put on her nightgown an hour later, she thought about the story that Aragorn and Arwen had told her earlier. _Gosh!_ she thought. _To think they've been engaged to be married for_ decades _now! How could they stand to wait so long?_ I _sure couldn't!_ She grimaced at the thought. 

_I can't believe how long he's been her boyfriend!_ Jennifer shook her head in bewilderment as she pondered that, and then smiled. _They sure love each other, I can tell! Arwen is so lucky._

Jennifer recalled her last conversation about dating with her mom. _I guess that maybe being patient isn't a bad thing. Even though they've had to wait years and years and years, they seem so happy together, and are willing to keep waiting to get married still. I know they can't get married until that Sauron guy is defeated. I sure hope he_ will _be, soon!_ With a sigh, she turned over to get some sleep, imagining what Arwen's wedding might be like. 

**-oo000oo-**

Kevin lay in his bed, grimacing. He did _not_ like what Elrond and the others had told him. Goblins? Trolls? Not good at all! 

_We_ are _in a fantasy land; I should have known,_ he thought. _But goblins are dangerous, and I get the feeling that trolls here are, too. Not like the little toy trolls they sell at Wal-Mart, the ones with the funny-looking hair and ugly-but-cute faces._ He sighed. _I really don't like it that my sister and my little brother are going on this trip! It sounds really dangerous. I hate the thought of leaving them behind; I'd miss them if we did, but at least they'd be safe._

He turned on his side. _Since they do have to go along, I'll just have to do everything I can to keep them safe. At least the grown-ups will be doing the same thing._ He glanced up at the ceiling. _Please, God, protect Jennifer and Joey! And me. And Kaylee. And Lucy, too. In Jesus' name, amen._

**-oo000oo-**

The next morning, it was Jennifer and Kaylee's turn to have a riding lesson. Jennifer had been told that she and Kaylee should dress practically, so she put on her blue jeans, T-shirt, and jacket, instead of the gowns that they had been wearing since coming to Rivendell. Eledhwen helped little Kaylee into the clothes she had been wearing on their arrival: her long-sleeved pullover shirt, blue jeans, and jacket. They also put on their sturdy hiking boots, instead of the Elven slippers they had been wearing indoors. Jennifer was surprised to learn that Mairen was going to be their teacher. The Elf-maiden was also clad practically in a long tunic and leggings of grey, and knee-length soft boots. 

The three of them walked down to the stables after breakfast, accompanied by Sam and Bilbo. Sam was going to check on the hobbits' pony, Bill, and Bilbo had a treat for his pony, Merrylegs. He had agreed that Kaylee could learn to ride on his old pony, who was cheerful and gentle. 

Bilbo was telling the girls and Sam stories of other ponies he had ridden—a little Dwarf pony named Myrtle that he had ridden on their journey to Rivendell, and a pony given to him by the King of Mirkwood, Thranduil. Bilbo had named it Cheesy, because of its yellow coat, which he had ridden on his return journey. They were all laughing at his account of how it had balked at coming down a mountain, and even Gandalf had a hard time coaxing Cheesy forward. 

In the stables, they found the groom had already chosen three horses for them to use, as well as taken Merrylegs from his stall. He spoke to Mairen in Sindarin, and she nodded and replied in the same language, but then turned and translated for the girls. "I told him to speak so that you could understand." 

The Elf bowed his head. "My apologies! I do not often speak with guests." 

"Curubor asked, did we wish to use saddles, for most of the time Elves do not use saddles. But we will use them now." 

The Elf brought out the saddles from a room at the other side of the stable. He carefully showed Jennifer and Kaylee how to put the saddles on, and to fasten them properly. Meanwhile, Bilbo and Sam had visited with Bill briefly, and were putting the saddle on Merrylegs. 

Curubor led their mounts out of the stable, and then Eledhwen began explaining how to mount. 

Jennifer felt awkward as she followed the instructions to mount. It was hard to get her left foot in the stirrup, hold on to the horse, and figure out how to swing her right leg over. Eledhwen told her to hold the reins and some of the horses' mane in her hand. "Won't it hurt the horse to pull its mane?" she asked. 

Amused, Eledhwen shook her head. "Grab onto the cantle and jump up with your right leg," she told her. Then she went over to see how Kaylee was doing with Merrylegs. 

It took a second try for Jennifer to get her leg over and then to sit down. She sat very gingerly, fearful of startling her horse. 

Now that Eldwhen had Kaylee settled, she gave Jennifer a nod of approval, and then took the reins from them both, and began to lead them around the paddock. After a few times, she gave them the reins, and had them walk around and around on their own. She mounted her own horse and kept pace with them, giving the girls pointers as they rode 

The girls had been riding around the paddock for what seemed like ages. Jennifer had been a bit nervous to begin with, and she still felt a lack of confidence. _But,_ she thought, _I'm bound to get better with practice. At least this horse only has to walk, and that's a_ whole _lot easier than trotting, galloping, and jumping!_ But she shuddered at the thought of that last. Thankfully, Mairen had said nothing about jumping so far. 

Kaylee had been clearly scared when she had first mounted Merrylegs, but she had fallen in love quickly with the sweet-natured little pony, and now was laughing as she walked her mount around the paddock, listening to encouraging praise from Sam and Bilbo, who were leaning against the fence and watching intently. "Look at me!" she practically shouted. "See me riding, Jennifer!" 

Jennifer laughed. "You sure are, Kaylee! We both are." 

But then Mairen said, "Anor is high in the sky. I believe that luncheon draws nigh. I am sure that you girls do not wish to dine smelling of horse and sweat. One last time around the paddock, and then we will go back up to the main house." 

Jennifer was relieved, but Kaylee seemed disappointed to have the lesson end. They dismounted, and under the direction of Mairen, Curubor, and Sam, they learned how to remove the tack and help their mounts to cool down. 

Finally, they began the walk back to the main house. Jennifer's head was filled with thoughts of a warm bath and a hot lunch. Kaylee skipped next to her, holding her hand and chattering about the lesson. 

**-oo000oo-**

One morning, after Aragorn had returned from his hunt for the Ringwraiths, the beautiful weather had led several of the inhabitants outdoors to the large porch where the Council had been held. 

Kaylee stepped out upon the terrace, her _Big Book of Fairytales_ clutched to her chest. To her dismay, Jennifer wasn't there, and Kevin was watching carefully as Glorfindel and Boromir demonstrated a swordplay move for him. On the other side, Aragorn and Gandalf were sitting in chairs close to the entrance, watching and listening to Glorfindel and Boromir, and Joey was sitting cross-legged on the stone floor, his remote control in hand, controlling his toy car as it rolled across the terrace in one direction and then another. Merry and Pippin were watching Joey maneuvering his car in fascination. 

Aragorn turned to the little girl. Seeing the stricken expression on her face, he asked, "Is something wrong, Kaylee?" 

Pouting, Kaylee approached the Ranger. "I want someone to read to me." She glanced down at her book. "Where's Jennifer? Kevin's too busy." She looked sadly up at her oldest brother. 

"Right now, Jennifer's busy with Lady Arwen," Aragorn told her. "Why don't you bring the book to me? Perhaps I can read it to you." 

As the expression on her face brightened, Kaylee hurried toward Aragorn and climbed into his lap. Opening the book, Aragorn's face furrowed in puzzlement, and he sighed. "Perhaps you had better wait until Jennifer is free, Kaylee," he said gently. "I cannot read this book to you." 

"But why?" Kaylee complained. 

"Because, Kaylee, it is written in a language I cannot read." 

Joey scrambled to his feet, dropping his remote control; the toy car came to a halt. He approached Aragorn and Kaylee and looked over the Ranger's shoulder at the picture book's open page. "But it's written in English!" he protested. "Surely, you can read English, right? That's what we all speak." 

"That's right," Kevin agreed, turning his face toward Aragorn. "That's our native language." 

Looking from Kevin to Joey, Aragorn chuckled. "I do not know what English is, Joey, but you have not been speaking it. None of you have, save perhaps for some words we cannot understand, such as 'moovees', 'teevee,' or 'vacation'." 

Kevin whirled around. As he, Merry, Pippin, Boromir, and Glorfindel all came toward Aragorn, Kaylee, and Joey, a bewildered expression crept across the youth's face. "What language _have_ we been speaking?" he asked, glancing at his younger siblings as he spoke. 

Gandalf spoke up. "You children have been speaking the Common Tongue, Lord Kevin, ever since you came to Middle-earth." 

"The Common Tongue?" Kevin tilted his head as he stared at Gandalf. "What language is that?" 

Gandalf paused. "Westron." Something about the look in the wizard's eye made Kevin wonder if Gandalf had known all along that he and his siblings spoke another language back in their own world. 

"Westron?" Kevin exchanged a bewildered glance with Joey. "We've never even heard of that language!" 

Kevin turned to look at Boromir, who nodded consent. "Go ahead and read to your little sister, Lord Kevin," he said. "We will go over the swordsmanship moves again later." 

"Thanks." Kevin sat down in a chair near Aragorn's, and Kaylee climbed off his lap and onto her older brother's. She opened the book and showed Kevin the story in it that she wanted him to read, and he chuckled. " _The Three Billy Goats Gruff,_ huh?" Smiling broadly, she nodded. Holding the book open on his lap, he read it aloud to her, and Kaylee and everyone else in the room listened. Even though the story was written in English, he automatically translated it into Westron as he read it to his little sister, just as Jennifer had been doing ever since their arrival without even realising it. 

**-oo000oo-**

"I don't believe it!" Jennifer exclaimed, staring at her brother. "You mean we've been speaking another language all this time?" 

"Yeah! Without even knowing it." Kevin shook his head, an incredulous look on his face. 

"But how?" Joey stared up at his older siblings. "We never even had a chance to learn this—this—" 

"Westron," Kevin said softly. "Gandalf said Westron was the Common Tongue here. I guess it's kind of like English back home. As for how—" He paused, shrugging. 

Jennifer leaned against the wall, folding her arms across her chest and furrowing her eyebrows. "Maybe…" She paused, thinking hard for a long moment. "Maybe it's like when God confused the languages at the Tower of Babel. Remember? _And_ when He gave all the disciples the ability to speak other languages at Pentecost! He did that so they'd be able to preach the Gospel to the Jews who had arrived from other countries, remember?" 

Kevin gaped at her, as a dawning realization etched his face. "I—I think you're right." He swallowed hard. "We know it's gotta be an act of God; there's no other way this _could_ be happening. Just coming here was an act of God, and knowing their language is, too. Because Joey's right; we didn't have a chance to learn this Westron when we arrived here in Middle-earth. We just started speaking it and understanding it as soon as we got here." He bit his lower lip. "The one thing we _can't_ do is read it. _Or_ write it." 

"True." Jennifer pursed her lips. "Guess God decided we could manage without the ability to read the language. But He must have decided that it was going to be necessary for us to be able to understand what people say here, and talk to them. There wasn't going to be time for us to learn Westron." 

As Kaylee clutched the doll that Mairen had given her to her chest, she peered up at Jennifer, and then turned her gaze from Kevin to Joey. "What does that mean?" 

Kevin sat down on the chair next to her. "Well, Kaylee," he said, "it means we're speaking a language none of us have ever heard before. One that none of us have ever had a chance to learn. God made us able to speak this language, maybe because whatever He's sent us here to do, it was important for us to understand the people here and talk to them as soon as we got here. There was gonna be no time to learn their language." He smiled at his little sister. "That's why Aragorn couldn't read you your storybook, Kaylee. It's written in English, and no one knows English here." 

"I just wonder if we'll still know this language when we get back home," Jennifer said softly. "Back to 2012." 

Kevin rose to his feet. "I don't know," he said. "Maybe not. No one speaks Westron in our time. We're not going to have any need for the language back in 2012, so it may be that God will take it away when He sends us back to our world." Jennifer shrugged. 

**-oo000oo-**

That evening, after supper, Joey paused, white sheet in his arms, as he peered at Aragorn and Boromir perched on the bench, chatting. It was dark. A mischievous grin spread across the little boy's face as he draped the sheet over his head. 

"Boo-oo-oo!" he called out, trying to sound ghostly. He crept around the column, moving toward where he knew the men were sitting, waving his arms above his head. "I'm a ghost! I'm gonna scare you!" 

"No! Do not frighten me!" Boromir said in mock-fear, then he and Aragorn laughed. 

"All right, Joey, it is time for us to go to the Hall of Fire," Aragorn said. 

Several feet behind Joey, next to a pillar, Elrond and Lindir were listening. "It has been too long since we have last had a child here at Rivendell," Lindir whispered. 

"I agree," Elrond whispered back, his mouth quirked in amusement. "I had quite forgotten the mischief that little boys can get into." Out loud, he said, "I will take that sheet, Master Joey." 

As he and Lindir approached the child, Aragorn helped Joey to pull the sheet off of himself. Joey handed it to Elrond, who in turn handed it to Lindir. "And now, I believe your older sister is looking for you, young man," Elrond told the child kindly but firmly. He looked at Aragorn. "Would you do the honors, Estel?" 

"Certainly." Aragorn laid a hand on Joey's shoulder. "Come on, Joey," he said. "Let us go to the Hall of Fire. I know you do not want to miss the singing tonight!" He took Joey into the building, followed by Boromir. 

**-oo000oo-**

"Children, sit down," Aragorn ordered. "We need to talk." 

The McCloud children sat down with the others, gathering around Aragorn, Elrond, Arwen, Glorfindel, Bilbo, and the members of the newly-formed Company. "As you know, you three are going to go with us on the Quest," Aragorn reminded Kevin, Jennifer, and Joey. They exchanged glances and nodded. 

Kaylee pouted. She was still unhappy about being left behind. "Why can't _I_ go, too?" 

Kevin gave her a sympathetic smile. "It's not gonna be a pleasure trip, Kaylee. From what they've told us so far, it's _not_ going to be fun. It's not going to be like the summer vacations Mom and Dad take us on. Not only is there no car, we're not even going to get to ride in a wagon or ride a horse. We're going to have to walk the whole way, no matter what the weather is, and since it's winter, it's going to be pretty cold. Mordor's hundreds of miles away, and we're going to have to walk all the way there. It's gonna take us a _long_ time to get there." 

"That is right," Aragorn agreed. "Besides, it would be too difficult for you to keep up with us, Kaylee; at your age, your legs are too short. One of us would have to carry you the whole distance, and now that you are five years old, you have grown too big for that. You are going to stay here with Lucy, and Lady Arwen is going to look after you while we're gone." 

"That is right," Arwen told the little girl. "I will not be going with them either. But there will be ways that you and I can help them, Miss Kaylee, even in here in Rivendell." Elrond nodded agreement. 

Aragorn turned back to the other children. "And while we are on the Quest, I will look after you. We all will, actually, but I will bear the primary responsibility for your care and protection." 

Kevin, Jennifer, and Joey exchanged glances again. "You mean—we're going to be like—like your wards or something?" Jennifer asked. 

Aragorn nodded. "That is right. In fact, until you are reunited with your parents, you _will_ be my wards, and I will be your guardian for the duration. As such, I will look after you, provide for you, and do everything in my power to keep you safe until the quest is over. I will not attempt to take your father's place, but I _will_ be _as_ a father to you, and Arwen will be as a mother to Kaylee, until your own mother and father can take over once more." 

The three older children nodded acquiescence. "Yes, Aragorn," Kevin said. Aragorn's certainty that they would eventually be back with their parents made him feel better about the whole thing. 

Bilbo turned to Arwen. "I'll help you look after Miss Kaylee," he told her. "Mairen and Eledhwen are excellent nursemaids and will help you take good care of her, but you will also need someone to help you amuse the child. I'll help you with that job." 

Arwen smiled at him. "Thank you, Bilbo. I accept your help. I know that Miss Kaylee will enjoy that." She ran her fingers through Kaylee's hair, smiling down at the little girl. "While your brothers and sister are on the Quest, Miss Kaylee, you will have the opportunity to learn many new things here in Rivendell, things that you will enjoy. They will be skills that you will have a chance to show off for your parents and your siblings when you are reunited with them. You have already begun learning to ride a pony; you will continue to learn that skill, and you will learn other skills, too. And Lucy will be here to play with you, even though your brothers and sister will not be." 

Elrond nodded agreement. "That is right," he told Kaylee, who gave a wan smile. Scanning the children's faces, he added, "I must ask you children to leave now. Gandalf and Aragorn and Bilbo and I have things to discuss." 

"Come along, children," Arwen said, gesturing toward the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Details of the riding lesson are from [The Spruce Pets: Learn to Ride a Horse](https://www.thesprucepets.com/learn-to-ride-a-horse-1887068) site.
> 
> Merrylegs is a character from Lindelea's story, ["The Tenth Walker,"](http://storiesofarda.com/chapterlistview.asp?SID=3826) and is used with her permission. This wonderful story from the POV of Bill the Pony can be found at the [Stories of Arda Archive](http://storiesofarda.com/index.asp).
> 
> Cheesy appears in Dreamflower's story, ["Rained In"](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10368681/1/Rained-In).
> 
> The idea of Aragorn becoming the children's guardian is a tribute to Radbooks' marvelous story, ["In Aragorn's Safekeeping"](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/2049369/1/In-Aragorn-s-Safekeeping).


	12. That's What Friends Are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A decision is made about Merry and Pippin's participation in the quest, and letters are written to the Shire, updating loved ones as to what's going on.

**Chapter 11: "That's What Friends Are For"**  


As the children were leaving with Arwen, Gandalf turned to Bilbo and arched an eyebrow, giving a nod. Bilbo winked at him, and turned to Elrond. 

"You do know that since those children are going, there is very little point in keeping Merry and Pippin from going as well," said Bilbo. 

Elrond sighed. "I still feel allowing them to go would be a mistake." 

"Allowing? I am quite sure that they _will_ be going." The old hobbit looked Elrond in the eye. Aragorn looked on, amused. "To accompany Frodo was why they left home. They will not abandon him now." 

"I suspect that you are right," Aragorn said dryly. 

"There is still the matter of warning the Shire," Elrond responded. "I still think that there might be trouble there." In truth, that objection had held more weight with him than their ages. 

Bilbo shook his head. "You don't understand. Merry and Pippin won't go back if Frodo is going forward; they'll just sneak off and follow along behind until it's too late to send them back. They left the Shire to help Frodo, and that's what they will do." 

"I agree, _Ada_ ," said Aragorn. "They are every bit as stubborn as this one," and he nodded in Bilbo's direction, "and I think there would be trouble ahead if you tried to make them stay behind." 

"You may be right. And yet, what of my foreboding of trouble ahead? Do you not wish to send warning to the Shire, old friend?" 

Bilbo nodded. "Of course. But it needn't be Merry or Pippin. In fact, if we want the warning to be heeded, it might be better if it's someone else. Their fathers are likely to be too angry at them for going off to actually listen to them, especially Paladin. The Thain has a very short temper." 

Gandalf arched an eyebrow. "Bilbo is quite right. Tooks are notoriously short-tempered. Perhaps you should send a messenger. No hobbit would fail to take an Elf seriously." 

"And I'll send a letter along," Bilbo added. "I am sure they would all be so surprised to learn I'm still among the living that they'd be very impressed with the seriousness of any word I might send. And I can reassure the Tooks and Brandybucks, I think, that their heirs are safe and sound so far." 

"I really think," said Gandalf, "that it's the best course of action." 

Aragorn leaned forward. "I would not care to be responsible if the two of them were trailing about in the wild behind us when we leave." 

"Very well." Elrond nodded. "Galdor is soon heading back to Mithlond, to report of our Council to Círdan. He will be passing through the Shire anyway, and can carry our message. And Galdor's mien is serious enough, I think, to impress any number of hobbits." 

After a few more moments of discussion, Elrond sent for Merry and Pippin. Bilbo wondered how they would react. He was well aware that both of them anticipated being told, "No." If he knew Merry, the two of them would be worried. He looked forward to their surprise when they learned that they had Elrond's permission to accompany Frodo. While he was not happy at the thought of _any_ of his cousins, _or_ Sam, on this perilous journey, he thought they would fare much better together than apart. 

They heard a mutter of voices in the hall, and Elrond stepped to the door, opening it before the two young hobbits could knock. 

"Master Meriadoc, Master Peregrin, please enter." 

The two young hobbits were very surprised to see Gandalf and Bilbo and Aragorn also in the room. They looked at one another in dismay. At least they could have been spared the humiliation of hearing the bad news in front of people. They gulped, and came into the library; Merry remembered how he had felt as a small child when he had stolen two pies from one of the kitchens in Brandy Hall, and had been called in for punishment, not by his father, but by his grandfather Rory. 

Pippin and Merry looked at their feet. Pippin rubbed his left foot behind his right, a sure sign of nervousness. 

Elrond shook his head. "Meriadoc and Peregrin, after consulting with Aragorn and Mithrandir—and with Bilbo, who is the senior representative of your family here in Rivendell—I have come to the conclusion that it would, after all, be best if you are both allowed to accompany Frodo on the journey south." 

Silence. 

And then the words sank in. 

Pippin gave a yell, then he and Merry grabbed one another in a hug and dance of joy, laughing and crying at the same time. Then they looked up finally, to see Elrond smiling kindly, Gandalf's familiar stern twinkle, Aragorn's amused expression, and Bilbo's look of fond indulgence. 

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" they both exclaimed. 

"Do not thank me. I know that it is your heart's desire not to be separated from Frodo, but you are setting forth into peril and hardship. Yet I do believe that you are well able to handle it, and that you will do all that is in your power to help and support your cousin." 

This reminder settled them down quickly, and they looked at the Elf lord solemnly. "We will, sir." answered Merry. Pippin nodded soberly. 

"Well, my lads," said Bilbo, "you are well and truly in the frying pan now. I hope that you may keep out of the fire." 

Aragorn looked at them sternly. "You will take this seriously, Merry and Pippin," he said. "This is not a hobbit walking party." 

They looked offended. "Of course not!" Merry said firmly. "Frodo will be relying on us." 

"He certainly will!" Pippin agreed. " _Sam is an excellent fellow, and would jump down a dragon's throat to save_ Frodo, _but_ our cousin _will need more than one_ hobbit _with_ him _in this dangerous_ business, and who better than his kin?" Merry nodded emphatically. Aragorn nodded, satisfied. 

"I will be sending word to your fathers," said Bilbo, "to let them know you are going." 

"When?" asked Merry sharply. 

"The message will be carried to the Shire by way of Galdor of the Grey Havens. He will be returning to his home in just a few days," said Elrond. 

"Could he carry word from us as well?" Merry asked. Pippin made a face. If Merry wrote to Uncle Saradoc, he'd have to write his own father as well, and he really disliked writing letters. 

"I'm sure he could, Meriadoc," Bilbo replied. "Just bring your letters to me when you have finished, and I will put them in with mine." 

The two younger hobbits nodded, and Merry said, "Well, Pip, we had better get started on our preparations." 

Pippin looked at him in surprise. They'd already planned on leaving anyway. What other preparations were there? But he said nothing, as he was certain Merry had his reasons. 

The two left, and Pippin turned a quizzical eye to his older cousin. "What's left to do?" he asked. 

Merry shook his head. "We don't want them thinking we were planning on sneaking off on our own, do we?" 

"Ah, well, I see that might not be best." 

"Let's go to the library and get our letters written." Merry knew that he'd find quills, ink, and paper in Rivendell's well-stocked library. 

Pippin nodded and followed Merry. Might as well get it over with. 

**-oo000oo-**

Bilbo headed to his own little quarters, and soon was seated at his desk, quill in hand. After a few minutes, he dipped his pen into the ink and began to write. 

"Dear Paladin and Saradoc, 

"I am quite certain that you both have been distraught over the absence of your sons. I am sure that you are in equal parts worried and angry. 

"While I cannot completely ameliorate your worry (for there is reason enough for that), let me do what I can to appease your anger. Merry and Pippin did not leave home for simple adventure. It was no lark that took them after Frodo and Sam, and no whim that caused Frodo to leave, either. 

"If you must blame anyone, it should be me. I unwittingly brought something home from my own adventure years ago that turned out to be both dangerous and valuable. Apparently it is now, after all this time, being sought for by some rather unsavory and violent people. When Frodo learned of this, he thought the best way to protect the Shire was to get it away from there. Samwise Gamgee came with him, to look after him and protect him. 

"Of course, Merry and Pippin would never allow Frodo to go into danger without them, and made it clear they would follow him, will-he or nill-he. 

"The four of them made it safely here to Rivendell, where I've been living for a number of years. But the dangerous item could not rest here. Frodo and his friends are continuing on. I can't say much more than they are not alone, but have strong and able protectors. 

"I dare not trust more in writing. The Elf who brings this to you might tell you more. But I do want to warn you, there are those who may still think this thing is in the Shire. You may be facing danger yourselves over the course of the next year. 

"Be prepared! And once you both have seen this letter, and shown it to Eglantine and Esmeralda, please destroy it, for safety's sake. 

"Fondly, 

"Your cousin, 

"Bilbo Baggins, Esq." 

**-oo000oo-**

Pippin had long since finished his note—Merry did not think it could properly be called a letter, but then it was typical of his younger cousin to never say more in writing than he had to, and it _was_ , after all, longer than many other such missives he'd written in the past. He glanced over it, smiling wryly, and then glanced at Pippin, who was exploring the books in the shelves in a haphazard manner. 

"Dear Father and Mother, 

"I hope that you are not too dreadfully worried. We had to help Frodo out and come with him. We are safe for now. 

"Give my love to Pearl, Pimmie, and Vinca, and tell Vinca to stay out of my things. I will be home when I can. So will Merry and Frodo and Sam. 

"Love, 

"Pippin" 

Six whole sentences. Almost an epic from Pippin. Then he glanced at his own blank white sheet, and looked at his discarded first attempts. It was so hard to try and convey the urgency of their departure without revealing too much. This was almost harder than the letter he had left for his father to find after they were gone. He took a deep breath, dipped the quill, and started once more. Maybe this one would work. 

"Dear Da and Mum, 

"We made it safely, more or less, this far. We are in Rivendell among the Elves. You will know by now that Bilbo is here as well, and Gandalf was also here when we arrived. 

"Our journey had its share of danger, but we had a strong guide from Bree to here. Frodo was injured along the way, but is well on the mend. However, our travels do not stop here, and I do not think we will be home before Spring, at the earliest. Perhaps we will be gone as long as a year. I will do all in my power to keep Frodo and Pip safe. Sam, too, though he is more than capable of taking care of all of us. 

"Please know that I love you both, and miss you. Keep your eyes open for trouble, because those who pursued Frodo from the Shire may come back, or others just as dangerous. 

"Mum, I know you will want to keep this letter. Please do not be tempted to do so—destroy it as soon as you and Da have finished with it, and do not speak about it with anyone save Uncle Paladin and Aunt Tina. 

"Love always, 

"Your son, 

"Merry" 

Merry pursed his lips as he read it over. Had he said too much? He wondered if Sam might want to write, but he knew the Gaffer could not read, and if he asked someone else to read it to him, then they would also know more than they should. He picked up the quill again, and added a postscript: 

"P.S. You may speak to Gaffer Gamgee if you can get his word to stay silent on the matter. He is probably worried about his son by now. I leave it up to your judgment." 

As soon as he had finished that letter, he took out another sheet of parchment and wrote a second letter that he addressed to Paladin, whom he felt deserved to learn more than Pippin's six sentences alone would tell him. When he had finished, he silently reread the letter and then included it with Pippin's own. 

Well, that was that. He felt the stirrings of hunger. Nearly teatime. "Oi, Pip! What say we take these to Cousin Bilbo, and see if he wants us to take tea with him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A portion of this chapter is adapted from Dreamflower's story, ["In The Frying Pan"](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8744637/1/In-the-Frying-Pan).


	13. The Bare Necessities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fellowship's last few days in Rivendell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess the origins of the chapter title? HINT: it follows the pattern of previous titles; also, 1967.
> 
> (A/N: This chapter is extra long, to make up for the last chapter being extra short!)

**Chapter 12: "The Bare Necessities"**  


Jennifer felt quite nervous as she followed the Lady Arwen out of the Last Homely House and down to the practice yard by the armory. She'd been there before to watch her brothers, but not to try practicing herself. She was glad that no one had come with her; she was anxious enough, and the thought of her brothers teasing her when she messed up would have made her even more so. She was wearing the clothes that she had first arrived in: her jeans, T-shirt, jacket, and hiking boots. The Elves were making clothes for her, but they were not quite ready, and she knew that the long flowing dresses and slippers that she had been wearing were not at all appropriate for the exercise she'd be getting now. Lady Arwen was wearing leggings and a tunic, such as most of the male Elves wore, but somehow they seemed very feminine on Arwen. 

Looking down at the sheaths strapped to the outside of her boots, Jennifer saw the white handles of the knives. They were so beautiful, it seemed hard to believe they were deadly weapons. There were leaves and vines carved into the handles, and delicate Elven letters etched into the blades. It was amazing how everything the Elves made were so lovely, even something so ordinary as a knife. 

When they arrived in the practice yard, Arwen instructed her on how to draw the weapons from their sheaths. "You must practice pulling them out and returning them. When you bend to take them out, keep your back straight, and try not to look at what you are doing. Bend as little as possible—only far enough to get a grip on the hafts. Start with ten times." 

Trying to remember all the instructions, Jennifer lowered herself slowly. She groped at the handles, and turned her eyes to look at what she was doing for a brief instant before she looked away. She fumbled a bit with her left hand, although she managed to draw the one on the right easily. 

"One," said Arwen. 

Jennifer stood up, then bent to put the knives back. Then she tried again; that time, she kept her eyes averted throughout the exercise as she withdrew them from her boots again. It was even more awkward. Arwen said, "Two." 

Aside from counting, Arwen made no other comments, until she said, "Ten." She looked at Jennifer. "Do you know why you should not be looking when you do this?" 

"To make it harder?" Jennifer guessed. 

Arwen laughed. "No. But if you are in a situation in which you will need to fight, an enemy must be present. You do not wish to lose sight of him while you draw your weapon." 

"Oh." Jennifer blushed. "It seems so obvious when you say it." 

Arwen moved to stand behind her. "Now, try it again with my help." The Lady placed her hand gently on Jennifer's back, and guided her in keeping it straight as she bent down. "Chin up, child." 

This time, Jennifer managed it much better. They practiced a few more times on drawing the knives, until she was doing it smoothly, if very slowly. 

"I wish you to practice this evening until you can get them out much more quickly. Now we will move onto something else. These knives are balanced for both throwing and fighting. If you can engage your enemy by throwing, rather than closing in, that is best." 

The two of them spent nearly an hour throwing the knives at the target, until Jennifer was hitting it more often than not, and most of the ones that hit were sticking into the target. Her arm was very sore. 

"I think that is enough for now," said her teacher. "We will work on it some more after luncheon. And then, this evening, I want you to practice removing them from your boots again. Time is short." 

"Yes, ma'am." Jennifer looked at her knives before she sheathed them. "Are we gonna do all this stuff tomorrow, too?" 

Arwen nodded. "Yes, we are. In the morning, and every day for as long as we have time left." 

"Yes, ma'am." Jennifer gazed down at the knives. "Lady Arwen, what do they say on the blades?" 

Arwen touched the one in her left hand. "This one is 'Truth', and the other one…" She touched it as well. "…is called 'Justice'." 

"Oh." Jennifer looked at them thoughtfully, as she bent to put them back in their sheaths, just as the Lady had taught her. 

She was surprised, when they went back after lunch, and Legolas accompanied them. "I will be teaching you when we are on the road, Lady Jennifer. It is well that I see how you have begun." 

Lady Arwen began by having her make ten more attempts to draw and return her knives, which Jennifer was pleased to realize she was doing far more easily, and with less temptation to look. Then she threw them at the target again. Finally, about a half-hour after they had begun, Arwen stopped her and handed her a waterskin. Jennifer gratefully took it, though she was still rather awkward in drinking from one—it wasn't like drinking from a plastic bottle or even a thermos at all! 

"You may take a rest for a few minutes, and observe while Legolas and I spar." 

Jennifer blinked in surprise, but went to sit on the top rail of the fence surrounding the practice grounds. The lady and Legolas went to the center, and bowed ceremoniously to one another. Then, faster than Jennifer's eyes could follow, both crouched, and the knives were in their hands. The knives flashed in their hands as they circled one another, the sound of the weapons against one another almost like music. They moved lightly, every stroke met and blocked by another—it was almost like watching a dance. When they abruptly stopped with all four knives crossed between them, Jennifer could not help clapping and cheering. "Wow! That was wonderful! I'll never be able to do that." 

Both the Elves laughed. "Most likely not, Lady Jennifer," said Legolas. "You are not an Elf, and we have had many mortal lifetimes to practice and hone our skills." 

"Nevertheless," added Arwen, "you _will_ be able to learn enough to help keep yourself safer than you would be able to without learning at all. Come down here now, and we will begin again…" 

**-oo000oo-**

A few days later, on the morning before they were to leave, Erestor came over to the children as they were having a pleasant second breakfast with the hobbits (although it was actually their own first breakfast), and told them, "Lord Elrond and Mithrandir would like you to bring all of your possessions to his study when you have finished your meal, so that we can decide what you may take. This concerns the entire company," he added with a nod to Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Bilbo. "Your company is welcome as well, although you have seen to your own packing, I am sure." 

The hobbits all stared at Pippin, who blushed. "Oi! I'm nearly packed!" he protested. 

"You always say that," said Merry wryly. "Do you want _me_ to check your pack, or Frodo?" 

"Oh, you might as well," Pippin grumbled. "You always do, just because you pack so far ahead of time, you are bored and need to occupy yourself rooting through my things." 

The hobbits all laughed, Joey and Kaylee giggled, and Kevin and Jennifer rolled their eyes at Pippin's complaint. 

Kevin spoke politely to Master Erestor. "Yes, sir. We will go get our things together as soon as we are done eating." 

The McClouds rushed back up to their rooms as soon as they had scarfed down the last of their food. Kevin had already completely packed his backpack, leaving the things he would need before the next day on the table next to it. Jennifer had also packed, although she also had left a few things out that she would need before they left. Joey's things had not even begun to be packed, so it took a while for Kevin and Jennifer to stuff his things in. "You and Pippin!" Kevin teased him. 

Joey, who had begun to be cross, cheered up at the thought that he was like Pippin, and grinned and puffed up his chest. 

"Well, I think it's everything," said Jennifer. "Come on, our host is waiting." Kaylee watched them as they gathered their possessions together. 

After Kevin and Jennifer set the items that they hadn't yet packed on their backpacks, the children took the now-familiar ways down to the study where they had been asked to go, with Kevin and Jennifer and Joey carrying their backpacks en-route and Kaylee trotting alongside Jennifer, and Kevin tapped on the door. "Enter," they heard, and went inside to see everyone else gathered there. 

The Elf-lord gestured toward the large table which ordinarily served as his desk. It had been completely cleared. "Children, I want you to set your packs here. We are going to have to decide which items you can keep, and which items you are going to have to leave behind." 

Nodding, the children laid their backpacks on the table, setting aside the few things that they hadn't packed yet. The morning sunlight poured into the study through the window, illuminating everything in the room. 

"I want you to empty them out one by one, so I can have another look at their contents," Elrond said. "I will also have look at the things that you haven't packed yet." 

Together, as Elrond, Arwen, Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, the hobbits, and Gandalf, as well as Kaylee, all watched, the three older children took turns emptying the contents of their backpacks onto the table, one at a time; Kevin and Jennifer laid theirs with the items they hadn't yet packed. Kevin started off by showing the elf lord his flashlight, walkie-talkie, replacement batteries, battery charger, first-aid kit, can of insect repellent, comb, hair brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, razor, shaving cream, radio, MP3 players, Android tablet, and finally, reluctantly, his teen study Bible, naming each item and explaining its purpose as he showed it to the group. On Aragorn's orders, he opened his first-aid kit and showed everyone its contents, naming each item and explaining what it was for. After he had placed all of the first-aid items back in the kit and set it back on the table, he turned to look at Lord Elrond. 

Elrond turned to Kevin. "Lord Kevin, you will have to leave behind this, this, these, and this." He pointed out the radio, MP3 player, and tablet as he spoke. With a sigh, Kevin nodded acquiescence. 

Aragorn said, "I do believe that your medical kit will come in handy. I think it well to take such grooming supplies as you have, but some of them will not last very long, for you will use them up." 

Kevin grimaced. "Our deodorant's almost empty now. Jennifer and I use it to keep our underarms from stinking." Jennifer nodded. "Fortunately, Joey and Kaylee aren't old enough to need it yet. And I guess I _will_ get kind of scruffy, because I only have three razor blades left. A good thing I don't have to shave very often yet." 

Elrond's hand hovered over the Bible, uncertain. Kevin reached over and picked it up, and held it possessively. "I _have_ to have this; _we_ have to have it." When he had pulled it out, he had explained that this was his people's Holy Book, the only way he knew to put it without going into too much detail 

The Elven Lord spared a glance at Gandalf, who gave a nod. "Very well," he said. "But you do realise you risk it being lost or damaged?" In truth, travelling with books was rarely done, for those very reasons. 

Kevin looked thoughtful, and then shook his head. "We need it _with_ us. That's a chance we'll just have to take. But, Jen, just so we don't risk not having one left at all, why don't you leave yours here?" 

She nodded. "OK, we can share yours." 

One item at a time, Jennifer showed Elrond her own teen study Bible, her comb, hair brush, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, razor, shaving cream, bottle of body soap, hand mirror, flashlight, walkie-talkie, replacement batteries, battery charger, first-aid kit (which she also opened for Aragorn to examine, at his request), can of insect repellent, scissors, digital camera, the children's books that she had brought to read to Kaylee (and the teenage books that she had brought to read to herself), her MP3 player, portable DVD player, DVDs, and smartphone. In addition, Elrond noticed the carefully-packed linen herb bag—the dárithil tea blend, no doubt. He knew his daughter had provided it to Lady Jennifer. He said nothing, and left it undisturbed. Jennifer had not even bothered to pack any of the books she had brought, except her Bible. She had already read her books, and she wouldn't need to take Kaylee's. She could leave them, and Kaylee could at least look at the pictures. 

"Lady Jennifer," Elrond continued, "I see you left behind most of your books, which is very wise, but since you have agreed with Kevin, that should include your Holy Book, and also those same items that I pointed out to your brother, as well as this and this." He pointed out her camera and smartphone, and MP3 player as he spoke. 

Jennifer winced. "But I was gonna play my MP3 while we were on the Quest, to give me something to do. It's gonna be so hard to have to walk all night, every night, and some music would really help." She looked at Elrond pleadingly. "Do I _have_ to?" 

"Yes, you have to," Elrond said firmly. "Both you _and_ Lord Kevin will have to. All three of you will have to be on full alert throughout the Quest, you and everyone else in the Company. It will not be possible for you to hear any approaching noises signifying danger if you're wearing those—devices—over your ears and listening to music." 

"Lord Elrond is right, Lady Jennifer," Gandalf agreed. 

Exchanging a glance with Kevin, Jennifer sighed. "Yes, sir." She drew her scissors, smartphone, replacement batteries, and digital camera toward her. "But I'm taking these! Sorry, Master Elrond, but I'm not leaving my phone or camera behind. Or my scissors either! I'll need them." 

Aragorn chuckled. "Jennifer, are you sure about taking those?" 

"I am." Stiffening her back, Jennifer frowned. "When we get back home, our parents and our aunt and uncle are going to need proof that we're telling them the truth about what's happened to us. I can't use my iPhone to do much else here, but I can still take pictures and videos with it, as well as with my camera. Our pics and vids will be our proof. And maybe, when it's safe for Joey to play his harmonica, it'll be safe for me to play some music or watch a video saved on my iPhone's hard drive. And I might need the scissors to cut something while we're gone." _Like my brothers' hair, for example,_ she thought. _I'm going to have to cut it before we leave, and I'll probably have to cut it again at least once during the Quest. Can't have my brothers looking like hippies!_

Elrond sighed. "In that case, Lady Jennifer, you may take those particular items. The rest of them will stay here." He turned to Joey. "All right, Master Joey, it is your turn." 

Joey showed Elrond his flashlight, walkie-talkie, comb, hair brush, toothbrush, Gameboy, comic books, harmonica, and toy cars, including the larger one that operated on remote control. However, he left one item in his backpack that he did not want to be at risk of being ordered to leave behind: his monster mask. 

Elrond examined his possessions for a long moment, picking up each item in the process. When he had set the last item back on the table, he tapped the Gameboy, comic books, and toy cars. "These will have to stay here, Master Joey," he told the little boy. "There will be little time for playing with toys or reading books on the Quest, and anything you take with you will have to be for the purposes of survival." Joey pouted, slumping his shoulders, and Kevin patted his back. Elrond added, "You _may_ take your harmonica, though." The Elf had overheard him playing on it one afternoon, and he thought that on rare occasions, such music might be welcomed by the others. 

Joey smiled broadly. "Thanks!" 

Gimli grinned. "I'm glad to hear that. You make bonny music on that thing." Joey smiled his appreciation. 

"I'm also taking my tree branch," Jennifer announced. 

"And why will you be taking your tree branch, Lady Jennifer?" Boromir asked her, amused. 

"Well..." Jennifer paused. "I'll need it to continue practicing my baton skills while we're on the Quest." 

Aragorn exchanged an amused glance with Elrond, and then with Gandalf. "Is that skill really so important, Jennifer?" 

"Of course it is!" Jennifer retorted. "I'm the assistant leader of the Optimist Youth Band Baton Corps! I can't afford to lose my skills. It's very important that I keep practicing." She paused. "We're gonna be walking all night, every night, anyway; I'll just spend some time each night practicing while we're walking." 

Bilbo, who along with the other hobbits had been listening to the inventory, now piped up, "That stick of yours is also a good size for a walking stick. In fact, it might be well for others in the Company to have walking sticks! They can come in handy on a journey over difficult ground." The other hobbits nodded agreement. 

His mouth quirked in amusement, Elrond shook his head; he noticed his daughter smiling as well. Aragorn and the others looked at one another. Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli would probably just use any stick available if necessary, but would usually travel with only their weapons. And Legolas needed no aid on rough trails; no Elf ever did. But it was something that would likely come in handy for the others. 

Elrond glanced around to see if there was anything anyone else wished to say. Then he turned to the children. "Very well, I believe that deals with most of your gear. But all three of you will have to leave behind in Rivendell most of the clothes you wore when you first arrived in Middle-earth. I will make an exception for your footgear, which is sturdy and well-made, and for the blue trews that you all wore when you first arrived here, although I recommend packing them as spare clothing. They are pretty sturdy." He gestured at the clothing that the children were wearing. "But your other garments will not stand up to the wear and tear. And as for your boots, there would not be time for our cobbler to outfit you with boots suitable for such long travel in the short time we have before you leave." 

At the mention of the word, "trews," Kevin and Jennifer both bit their lower lips in an effort to refrain from laughing. _Trews!_ Kevin thought, smothering a snicker. _Of course, that's what they call pants here, we've learned. I think that's what they called them in the Middle Ages, too._ Taking a deep breath, he made an effort to school his face, and Jennifer did likewise. 

Elrond scanned the children's faces. "All right, children." He gestured to the items they had agreed upon. "Those items, you may take with you; the rest of your belongings will stay here. Including your watches." 

Kevin winced. "Do we _have_ to leave our watches here?" His wrist always felt strangely bare without it, even though it had not kept time since they'd arrived. 

Elrond nodded. When he answered, his voice was compassionate but firm. "Yes, you do, Lord Kevin. Your watches will be of no use on the Quest." 

Jennifer bit her lower lip again as she glanced down at her watch. "You know, Lord Elrond's right," she told her brother. "And besides, our watches haven't worked since we got here, so we can't use them anyway." 

Kevin sighed. "No, they haven't, have they? And besides, we might lose them if we take them with us. I don't want us to have to explain to our mom and dad how they got lost when we get back home." He shook his head, and then removed his watch from his wrist and laid it on the table. Jennifer and Joey followed suit. 

Elrond nodded again, this time in approval, as he scanned their watches. "That is well done, and a wise decision. Do not worry, children, we will take good care of your watches and your other possessions while you are gone." 

**-oo000oo-**

"Uh-oh!" Jennifer froze, as she pivoted, scanning her guest room carefully an hour later. "Where's my stick?" she asked herself. 

She started by searching the closet, and then looking under the bed and searching through her possessions. At last, frustrated, she slapped her hands at her sides. _It's gone! I can't find it!_ Aloud, she called, "Joey? Where are you?!" 

"Here I am." Joey scurried into her room. Seeing her face, he asked, "What's wrong?" 

"Have you seen my stick?" Jennifer asked him. "The one I'm using as a baton?" 

Joey shook his head. "No. I haven't seen it." 

Jennifer sighed. "Thanks." She knew that Joey hadn't stolen it, and if he'd hidden it for a joke, he would have laughed, and given it back to her. He left. Biting her lower lip, Jennifer took a deep breath. Of all the things to happen, this was so maddening! _I_ was _going to practice with it before we leave, and now I can't find it! Grrr!_ She scowled, and then sighed again. _Oh, well, I guess one of the Elf maids didn't realize it was important. Someone besides Eledhwen or Mairen must have tidied our rooms today._

She reached for her newly re-packed backpack, and opened one of the side-pockets and retrieved her scissors. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she called, "Kevin! Joey!" 

Her brothers entered her room. "Uh-oh! What's this about?" Kevin stared warily at the scissors Jennifer had in her hand. 

She grinned. "I'm gonna to give you and Joey a haircut. Tomorrow is our last day here, you know, before we go on the Quest tomorrow night, and we don't know _when_ there's gonna to be another chance. I'm _not_ going to have my brothers looking like long-haired hippies. Sit!" Jennifer pointed imperiously at the straight, hard-backed chair in front of her and looked sternly at her older brother. 

Rolling his eyes and raising his hands in surrender, Kevin took his seat, and Jennifer spent the next several minutes cutting his hair. Eledhwen entered the room as Jennifer was giving Kevin his haircut and stood off to the side, watching, When she had finished, she handed Kevin her hand mirror, and he had to admit that she had done as good a job as their mother usually did. 

"Thanks, sis." Kevin smiled at her, and Jennifer smiled back. She nodded toward Eledhwen and then gestured at Joey. 

"OK, your turn, Joey." 

Making a face at the prospect, Joey plopped onto the chair and submitted to the haircut Jennifer was giving him. "Elves don't have to cut their hair!" he complained. 

"Yes, well, you're not an Elf," Jennifer pointed out. "And even Elves have to cut their hair _sometimes_ , or it'd be trailing on the floor every time they walked." 

"Yeah, they'd be in danger of tripping over it," Kevin agreed. 

When Jennifer had finished cutting Joey's hair, she gazed down at him critically, and then smiled. "You look good, Joey." She looked from him to Kevin. "You both do." She glanced down at the scissors in her hands. "I'm taking these with me in case we need them. You're sure to need another haircut before all this is over, and Mom's not here to give you one." 

"Yeah, I'm sure." Kevin grimaced. "Not to mention that we're a _long_ way from a barber shop!" 

Jennifer laughed, and then unzipped her backpack and dropped the scissors back inside. Upon turning around, she made a face as she stared at the hair clippings littering the floor. "Now I need a broom and a dustpan," she muttered. She looked at Eledhwen. "Do you know where I can find those, Miss Eledhwen?" 

The Elven maiden smiled at her. "I will take care of it, Lady Jennifer. Do you wish to have your own hair trimmed before you leave?" 

Jennifer looked startled. Her usual shoulder-length hair was longer now than it had been when they arrived, and her bangs were getting on her nerves, since they were beginning to hang down into her eyes. But she shook her head. "I'm not sure I can cut my own hair," she said. "Sometimes I go with my mom to the beauty shop, but usually she just trims my bangs for me." She gestured at the unruly bangs and brushed them out of her eyes. 

Eledhwen smiled. "I believe I can help you there. Elven maidens usually wear their hair very long, but even they need their hair trimmed and dressed from time to time. I have some little talent with that." 

For an Elf to say "some little talent" usually meant that Elf was very good, as Jennifer had learned since her arrival in Rivendell. "Well, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, Eledhwen. I wouldn't want to keep you from something more important." 

Eledhwen smiled. "You are my most important duty while you are here in Rivendell, Lady Jennifer. After all, my own lady has asked Mairen and me to look after you and your siblings while you are guests here." Jennifer smiled her appreciation. 

Eledhwen pulled a chair over in front of the washstand, as there was a mirror above it. She looked at Jennifer's backpack. "My own scissors are in another wing of the house. May I use yours?" 

Jennifer nodded. Unzipping her backpack again, she removed her scissors once more and handed them to Eledhwen, and then she sat down in the chair. She felt both excited and shy at the same time. After all, she had never received a haircut from an elf before. Eledhwen took up Jennifer's comb as well, which together with her brush, Jennifer had been keeping on the washstand. With a practiced hand, the Elf began to comb through the young girl's light-brown hair, drawing a part from just above her bangs to the back of her head. Then she combed Jennifer's bangs forward. 

"If your fringe was longer, I would leave it, and you could use combs to keep it out of your eyes," Eledhwen said. "But I think it best if I cut it shorter than usual." Jennifer nodded; she had seen the lady elves wearing specially-made combs for that purpose. For herself, she preferred hair clips. They would indeed keep her hair out of her eyes if she had any clips, but since she didn't, it was best to keep her bangs short. 

She watched in the mirror as Eledhwen cut her bangs, making them quite short in the center, and only somewhat shorter on each side. She lightly trimmed the rest of Jennifer's hair. It was still longer than she normally wore it, but it would do. "Let me show you a way to braid your hair so that it will stay put while you are travelling," Eledhwen told her. "It will be easy to do it by yourself." Jennifer nodded. 

Eledhwen pulled a piece of cord from the small purse she wore on her belt. "I always keep some cord about. You never know when you might need some." As Kevin and Joey watched, the elf tied it around Jennifer's hair just behind her left ear, and then she braided the cord into the girl's hair. She did it slowly enough that by watching in the mirror, Jennifer would learn what to do. 

Jennifer looked at the neat braid hanging over her shoulder. The bangs would take some getting used to, but the braid turned out to be quite simple, and since it hung in front, she could do it herself without needing a mirror or anyone's help. 

"Thank you very much, Eledhwen." She smiled. "This will help a lot." 

"You are most welcome, Lady Jennifer." 

Joey grinned. "You sure look different now, Jenn!" 

Jennifer looked in the mirror. "No kidding!" 

Kevin chuckled. "It looks very practical." He paused. He didn't want to offend her, and girls could be touchy about their hair. "I like it." And he did. She probably wouldn't want to know he thought it made her look younger, but that was fine by him. 

**-oo000oo-**

Since most of their things were packed, they decided to go outside and play with Kaylee, and spend some time with her. They would only need to replace a few toiletries in their packs before they left the following evening. 

Merry and Pippin were easily coaxed into playing a game of tag—although they called it "tig"—and also hide-and-seek. Jennifer was it, and she was surprised when she easily found everyone except for the two hobbits and Kaylee. With some broad hints from Frodo, Sam, and Bilbo, who had watched the game from a convenient bench, she finally found Merry, but Pippin and Kaylee eluded her until she called, "Alley-alley, oxen free," and the two of them burst laughing out of a bush that she thought was too small to hide even one of them, much less both of them. 

Kaylee rushed over and gave her sister a hug. "Pippin's a good hider! He showed me how to scrunch down like a hobbit." 

Merry laughed. "Pippin almost always wins at hide-and-seek, although when Frodo was young, he was a really good hider, too! Maybe I should tell the story of the time he found a really good hiding place. Or at least it _was_ a good one until he tried to get out of it…" 

All the other hobbits except Frodo burst out into laughter. But Frodo turned bright red. "Merry! Not _that_ story!" He tried to cover his cousin's mouth, but Bilbo stopped him. 

"I don't think I've heard this one in a long time," said the oldest hobbit. 

"If anyone is going to tell it," said Frodo, "I should be the one to do it. After all, it's _my_ story, and no one _ever_ hears it from _my_ point of view." 

Merry laughed. "Well, that will be a change in tradition—telling an embarrassing story about yourself!" 

"Don't get cocky, Meriadoc," Frodo said ominously. "I still know more embarrassing stories about you than the other way 'round. I could start with Bilbo's and Aunt Dora's visit when..." 

Merry went bright red, and said, "That's quite all right, Frodo! Let's just hear _your_ story right now." 

Frodo gave his cousin a cheeky grin, and then took up his tale. "Well, I was about sixteen, and it was a miserable rainy day in the autumn, a chill rain that had been steadily falling for nearly a week. Even the adults were getting bored, and as for us young ones, we were full of pent-up energy, and so to keep the chaos within the passages of Brandy Hall to a minimum, the adults had shooed all of us teens and tweens into the great dining hall, with the tables pushed back out of the way. 

"I made the mistake of taking a book down with me. Uncle Bilbo had given me a rather fine one, his translation of the Akallabeth..." He turned to the McCloud children. "That is the story of the land of Numenor, also called Westernesse, a great island nation that eventually sank into the Sea. It was very interesting." The children looked puzzled, and Frodo paused. "However, it was also a bad idea to try and read under the circumstances. Most of my other cousins were playing a rather noisy game of tig. My cousin Laburnum came running up and grabbed me by the shoulders. 

"'Frodo! Hide me!' she screeched, as she ducked behind me to get away from my cousin Marroc. They started running around me like I was a tree or something, as they laughed and yelled at each other. 

"'I'll get you yet, Freckles,' laughed Marroc. 

"'Don't call me that!' Laburnum shouted. 'Frodo, save me!' She grabbed me again, and at the same time, Marroc came barreling against me from the other side. He knocked the book right out of my hands and it went flying a good six feet away, skidding to a stop on the floor. 

"'Hoy!' I yelled. I admit I was furious. I had a tendency to really lose my temper badly when I was younger; not often, but when I did, I got carried away. And that book had been my favorite birthday gift. 

"Luckily for everyone, Marroc's older brother Margulas had some sense. He carefully picked the book up, dusted it off, and handed it to me with an apologetic shrug. 'I think it's all right, Frodo,' he said. 

"'I don't think this is is a good place to read right now,' Moggie—that was his nickname—added, after I had thoroughly examined it. Now that I knew it was all right, my anger had cooled. 

"'You may be right,' I said. 

"Moggie looked over at his brother and Laburnum. Marroc blushed and said, 'I'm sorry, Frodo! We didn't mean to hurt anything—really, we were just playing.' 

"'Find something a little less noisy to do,' said Margulas. 

"The two of them went off, and I put the book aside on a table where it would be safe. The other cousins had decided to all play hide-and-seek, and so I figured I might as well join in. Since I was the last to join, I ended up being the seeker. I hid my face and counted to one hundred, and started looking. 

"I found everyone very quickly. Marroc was the last one to be found—he had ducked inside the cold hearth, just to one side of the fire-box. 

"'That's not much of a hiding place,' I told Marroc scornfully. After all, both his elbow and his shoulder had been sticking out where I could see him." Joey and Kaylee giggled, and with a smile, Frodo continued his story. 

"'There aren't any _good_ places in here,' complained Laburnum. 

"'Oh, I'll bet _I_ could find a good place—where you'd never think to look! I'll bet I could hide so well, you'd have to give up!' 

"'You can't leave the room!' exclaimed Marroc. 

"'No,' I said. 'I wouldn't have to.' 

"'Well, I dare you to find a place in this room that I couldn't find you.' 

"I said, 'Very well.' 

"Marroc dutifully hid his face, while the others watched. 

"'Don't any of you give me away,' I whispered. I went over to the cold, swept-out hearth and ducked in." Frodo looked at the two younger McClouds, who were listening, wide-eyed, and warned, "This was _not_ the cleverest idea I've ever had…" Merry snorted, and Frodo quelled him with a glare. "Keep listening, and you'll soon understand why." Joey and Kaylee exchanged a puzzled look, and then turned back to Frodo. 

He cleared his throat. "Well, _anyway,_ the others all looked puzzled. That was where Marroc had hidden, and he'd been found fairly quickly. But I had another idea altogether. I stepped behind the grate, raised my arms up the chimney, and braced my hands against each side, and began to squirm upward. I saw my feet clear the upper part of the fire-box opening, as some soot and cinders rattled down past me. I wiggled up just a few more inches. I noticed that it was a little tighter fit there, and more than a little uncomfortable. But it shouldn't be long, I reasoned. After all, Marroc only had me to look for. 

"I waited...and waited..and waited...getting hotter and sweatier, and even more uncomfortable as the time passed. It was dark in there, and smelled of smoke. I could hear the other cousins giggling and talking, but not what they said. 

"Finally, I heard what I had been waiting for. 'I give up!' Marroc shouted." Joey grinned, and Frodo grimaced. 

"Unfortunately, Joey, what happened next kept me from feeling victorious. I tried to scoot back down, but I couldn't move. 

"'I give up!' Marroc shouted again. 

"I wiggled desperately, but nothing happened except a shower of cinders that descended upon my head, some of them rattling past." 

Kaylee's mouth dropped open. "You were _stuck_?" she cried out. 

Frodo nodded. "Yes, Miss Kaylee. I was _stuck_." He paused, and then continued. 

"'He's up the chimney!' I heard Laburnum shout. 

"'You can come out, Frodo!' Marroc called. 'That was a really good hiding place!' 

"I squirmed as hard as I could, but to no avail. I was beginning to feel panicked. 

"'Frodo, it's over! You've won the dare! Come on down!' 

"I started kicking, and began to yell. 'Help!' I called, as loud as I could before some ash fell into my mouth. 

"'What did you say?' I could hear Margulas yelling this time. 

"'I'm stuck! I'm stuck! Get me out of here!' By that time, I was well and truly terrified. 

"A minute later, I could feel fingers trying to grab my toes. But they couldn't seem to catch hold. 

"I was nearly crying. 'Please! Get me out!" 

"'I can't reach you, Frodo!' Margulas yelled up the shaft. I started kicking harder than ever. 

"'Marroc, go and find Cousin Saradoc!' I heard Moggie shouting." Kaylee shivered, and Kevin wrapped his arm around her. Joey bit his lower lip, distress in his eyes. 

"Yes, it was awful, Miss Kaylee, Master Joey. I _never_ want to go through anything like that again. I don't know how long I dangled there, miserable in the darkness, when I finally heard the welcome voice of my Aunt Esmeralda shouting up the chimney at me. 

"'Frodo! We will get you out of there soon! Don't worry, dear!' Just hearing her voice made me feel a little better, knowing that the adults were now in charge of my rescue. 

"Only minutes later, strong hands gripped my feet and began to slowly, ever so slowly, inch me downward. It was agony on my back and shoulders, scraping on the stone, but I was so glad to be getting down that I paid that little heed. 

"Suddenly, in a great shower of ash and cinders, I popped free and slid down into the fireplace. I was kept from hitting the stones of the floor by Uncle Denny, who hauled me out. 

"I must have been a sight. I was black from head to toe, my clothing in shreds, and my arms, back, and shoulders were skinned and bloody. 

"I was barely on my feet again, when I was hit by a flying _faunt_." He grinned at Merry. "Merry was only about two at the time, but he leaped into my arms and nearly choked me in a hug." 

Merry laughed. "I got just as covered with soot as he was. I was so pleased to see him again. I had been afraid he would _never_ come out, and that when we had a fire for the winter, he would get all burned up." 

Kaylee giggled. "That would have been awful!" 

"Yeah!" Joey agreed. 

"Did you get in trouble?" asked Jennifer. 

"A bit of scolding about using some hobbit sense." Frodo smiled ruefully. "But I was stuck in bed for days. I was all bandaged up from my scrapes and scratches, and also I was sore from being yanked and pulled. To top it off, I had a dreadful cough from all that ash and soot I breathed in."* 

He looked from Kaylee to Joey. "So, now you understand why I said it was not a clever idea. Yes, it _was_ a good hiding place, but it was _too_ good! Good for hiding in, but _very_ bad for getting out of, as I discovered." 

Next to them, Kevin sniggered. At least he wouldn't have to worry about that; their fireplace at home was gas. A look at Jennifer's mirthful expression showed him she was probably thinking the same thing. He and Jennifer burst into laughter. 

They were _all_ laughing hysterically when they heard the bell announcing luncheon. The hobbits could not have moved any more quickly than they did, but the children were right behind them, realizing they were also hungry. Bilbo, who was not quite as spry as his younger kin, tugged at Kevin's sleeve. He and Jennifer slowed to hear what he wanted to say. 

"I am having a party tonight, for those who are going away on the journey tomorrow. The two of you and young Joey are invited. Arwen has already agreed to watch over Miss Kaylee, and to do something special with her while you are at my party." 

Kevin and Jennifer looked at one another and nodded, and Kevin said in the formal way they had learned was expected here, "We would be honored to accept your hospitality, Mr. Baggins." Smiling, Jennifer nodded agreement. 

Kaylee pouted. "I want to go, too!" 

Kevin hugged her to his side. "It's just for those of us who are going on the journey, Kaylee. It really wouldn't be fun for little girls." Still pouting, Kaylee trotted beside him toward the dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Frodo's anecdote is his POV of the same anecdote told by Merry in Chapter 10 of Dreamflower's story, ["Consequences of a Fall"](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9217845/1/Consequences-of-a-Fall).


	14. Be Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo invites the members of the Company to a party on the evening before the day of their departure.

**Chapter 13: "Be Prepared"**

Joey followed Kevin and Jennifer through the hallway as they made their way to Mr. Bilbo's rooms. They turned a corner and saw Boromir just entering the door, and heard Bilbo greeting him. But they weren't close enough yet to hear what he said. He hoped that Kaylee wasn't still mad at them for going without her, but he knew that Lady Arwen was going to do something special for his little sister tonight. 

They soon came to the door themselves, and Kevin knocked on it. 

The door opened, and there stood Mr. Bilbo. He was grinning at them. "Come in, children, come in!" he said pleasantly. "You are not the last to arrive—soon we will be joined by Aragorn and Gandalf!" Joey grinned back. 

The spacious rooms were furnished with a combination of furniture meant for both tall and short people. Joey had been to visit a few times, but he noticed that the furniture had been slightly rearranged. He spotted Boromir sitting on an overstuffed sofa, with Pippin on an ottoman in front of him. The two were chatting amiably. 

Just then, Merry called out sharply, "Pip! Stir your stumps and get over here, and help with the refreshments. And I don't mean by that to sample it for quality!" 

Pippin stuck his tongue out at Merry, but laughingly went over to the table where the five hobbits were laying out a lavish spread. 

There were breads, sliced meats and cheeses, fruits, several kinds of pastries and cakes, and any number of other tasty items. It seemed to Joey enough food for thirty, not thirteen. Of course, the hobbits would probably eat twice as much as everybody else put together. One of the first things Joey had noticed about hobbits was how much food they could eat! _They can sure eat a whole lot more than I can!_ he thought wryly. 

Joey noticed with dismay the cask which Bilbo, with the help of Sam, was preparing to tap. Lined up in front of it were a number of mugs, six in hobbit size and seven of a regular size. _I wonder what there'll be for kids to drink,_ he thought. _Surely not beer! I_ hate _beer!_ He made a face at the thought. 

It seemed that the same thing had occurred to Jennifer as well. "Surely we'll have something besides that beer to drink," he heard her whisper to Kevin. 

"Of course we will," Kevin whispered back. "Mr. Baggins knows we don't drink beer." 

_Too bad they don't have any Kool-Aid here,_ Joey thought ruefully. _Or Coke or Sunkist, either!_

Sure enough, the children spotted Merry bringing out a teapot with teacups to sit on the table, and then they noticed a silver pitcher with little drops of water on the outside, which was also near the cask. Merry turned to them and asked them whether they wanted tea or fruit juice. "The juice is apple and pear," he told them. Joey shrugged. Apple or pear juice would be much better choices than that yucky beer. 

Only Jennifer took a cup of tea, but both Joey and Kevin picked the juice. It was quite good, and Joey decided it was just as good or better than Kool-Aid, and at least as good as pop. _Wonder if they sell this juice at Wal-Mart?_ he silently wondered. 

Joey saw Legolas standing back and just watching. He wondered: did Elves like beer? 

But Gimli was kind of standing close to the cask, his eyes alight with anticipation. Joey made a face. _How can Gimli_ stand _that gross stuff?_ He shook his head. 

Bilbo laughed at the dwarf. "All in good time, my dear Gimli. We must wait for the other guests to arrive." 

But just then, there was another rap on the door, and at the same moment, Bilbo, Frodo, and Merry all said, "Get the door, Pippin!" 

Pippin raised his eyebrow, but didn't object to them all ordering him around. Joey knew he would have been quite annoyed if people ordered him around the way the older hobbits were bossing Pippin around. The young hobbit trotted over and opened the door with a grin. "Strider! And Gandalf! Come in, come in! Bilbo won't let us touch a thing until everyone is here!" 

Aragorn smiled from behind Gandalf, and greeted him cheerfully. Gandalf looked at him with a twinkle in his eye. "And of course, Peregrin Took, that is more important to you than our company, I am sure!" he said gruffly. 

"Of course, Gandalf," he said. "After all, food's food and beer's beer, and what's more important than that?" He gave another of his giggles when he said it, and the old wizard just shook his head. 

Joey was often a little shocked at how much of a smart-aleck Pippin could be to Gandalf. He didn't think he'd dare to be like that to the wizard. But maybe Pippin didn't know that Gandalf was also an angel. _Gandalf probably didn't say anything, since it's supposed to be a secret._

Aragorn came into the room, and paused. "Good evening, Lord Kevin, Lady Jennifer, and Master Joey. I hope this gathering will not be too boring for you." 

Kevin said, "I think we'll be all right. After all, we all have to get to know each other, since we're going to be travelling together." He looked over at Jennifer and Joey, and then turned back to Aragorn. 

"A very good attitude, Lord Kevin." He gave a nod and a smile to Jennifer, and ruffled Joey's hair as he passed by, and went to talk to Boromir. 

Just then Mr. Bilbo announced that the beer was ready to be served. Merry took two mugs over to Aragorn and Boromir, and Pippin came over with the pitcher to ask Kevin and Joey if they wanted a refill of their juice. Jennifer was still sipping her tea. 

They overheard Merry telling Aragorn and Boromir, "You should go and serve yourselves some food before Pippin gets a chance at it, and leaves it bare as a field after locusts." 

"Oi!" exclaimed Pippin. "Look who's talking!" Joey snickered, and Kevin and Jennifer grinned. 

Gimli drank his beer quickly, almost in one gulp, and rubbing a rough hand across the foam that flecked his beard, said, "By Durin's beard! That is a most excellent beer, Master Bilbo! Where did you come by it?" 

"From the cellars here at Rivendell, of course," Bilbo answered. 

" _Elves_ made this?" He sounded incredulous. "I thought Elves only drank wine!" 

Bilbo laughed, and then Legolas said, with the kind of snooty tone of voice he always used with Gimli, "That is a common misconception. Elves, in general, _are_ far more fond of wine. But we certainly like beer and ale as well." 

"In fact, they are uncommonly good brewers when they choose to be," said Bilbo, "but I must confess that they do not broach the beer casks as often as I would prefer." 

Gandalf laughed, and said, "My dear Bilbo, if they broached the beer casks as often as _you_ preferred, you would soon be an avowed tippler!" 

"Now, Gandalf, I seem to recall that you are fond of your beer as well as your pipe, so don't take that tone with me!" 

"Well," said Pippin, who was at the tap and filling his own mug once more, "I'd say this is even better than the beer at _The Golden Perch_!" 

"I think you're right, Pip," agreed Merry, who waited behind him to refill his mug as well. "What do you say, Sam?" He turned to Samwise, who was right behind him. 

"I don't know, sir, as I never got the chance to try the beer at _The Golden Perch_. But I'd say it's at least as tasty as _The Green Dragon_ , though it's not so brown. I wonder what sort of hops they use." 

Frodo nodded. "I think that you are right, Sam. And it _would_ be interesting to learn the kind of hops that Elves use in making their beer." 

This led to a discussion of different inns and the excellence or poor quality of their beers and ales, and from there they all started telling stories about getting drunk. Boromir told of the first time he had taken his brother Faramir out to get drunk, and how they had come home and made a lot of racket, and a guard had helped them to sneak in without waking up their father. 

Mischievously, Frodo told of Merry's first time that his cousin became drunk, and had everyone else laughing, but then Boromir asked Pippin about his first such experience. The young hobbit looked at his toes, and Merry quickly said, "Oh, no one wants to hear _that_ story." The hobbits looked so solemn at this that Joey wondered what the tale might be, but Merry went on, "How about you, Gimli?" 

"Dwarves never get drunk!" he proclaimed. "Although it would not do, perhaps, to ask my cousin Oín if that is really true." 

"It would not do to ask me, either," said Bilbo. "For I have seen enough Dwarves in their cups to know. I will confess, however, that it is rare. Dwarves have a remarkable capacity for drink, and Dwarven ale is a potent brew!" He looked at Legolas. "And I know that Elves are not immune to overindulgence either. I seem to remember a couple of Mirkwood Elves who made themselves rather merry over some wine, and thus allowed me to make away with some of my friends." 

Legolas burst out into laughter. "My father _still_ rails over that from time to time. But the wine of Dorwinion is remarkably potent, and even by Elves, not meant to be drunk unwatered!" 

Joey wondered why they all were so interested in talking about beer and wine, of all things. He hoped the rest of the party wouldn't be this boring. _Why would anyone like beer, anyway? It tastes awful!_ He scrunched his face. He had tried it once at a friend's urging, and it had tasted so bitter, almost like cough medicine. He had never been tempted to try it a second time. _Beer doesn't taste_ good _! Anyway, it's not right to get drunk. The Bible says so! But then, Jesus did turn water into wine. I'll have to ask Kevin about that sometime._

But Bilbo had noticed how silent the McCloud children were. "But this is poor manners! I know that Kevin, Jennifer, and Joey do not partake of beer or spirits! I am sure that we are boring them all to death!" 

"How about a story, Uncle Bilbo?" Frodo asked, giving the children a concerned look. 

Joey had noticed that Bilbo was _always_ glad to tell stories about his adventures. Sure enough, they were all glad to listen to him tell about it, with occasional comments from Gandalf, who had been there, and Gimli, whose father had been. 

When the story was finished, the hobbits were still munching on the food, and Joey went to get some more as well. He was right behind Boromir, and he had his eye on some of those yummy-looking little honey buns. He'd only had one so far, and would so love another. Boromir was filling his own plate up. 

Pippin grinned up at Boromir. "We'll make a hobbit of you yet, Boromir." 

Boromir chuckled. "I can think of worse fates." 

Joey giggled. He looked up at Boromir. "Yes, but just imagine if you had fur on your feet! You couldn't wear your boots!" 

This made both Pippin and Boromir laugh. "True, but if my feet were hard-soled as theirs are, I would not need them!" Boromir winked at Joey, who grinned. 

Just then there was another tap upon Bilbo's door. Bilbo himself went to answer this time, as Pippin was busy taking seconds (or was it thirds? Joey wondered) on his plate. 

"Welcome, Master Elrond!" the hobbit exclaimed as he threw the door open. "And welcome, my Lady Arwen, and Miss Kaylee, and...my goodness! Everyone else as well!" Bilbo grinned and winked. "Come in! Come in!" he said, with a gracious wave of his arm. 

"Kaylee!" Jennifer cried out. "What on earth?" She exchanged a look with Kevin, who shrugged. 

Joey noticed that the newcomers were all carrying bags and bundles and some things that were wrapped in brightly colored cloth and tied with ribbon. Presents? He wondered who they were for. In addition to Master Elrond, Lady Arwen and Kaylee, he also saw Lord Glorfindel, Eledhwen, Mairen, Erestor, Lindir, and a few other Elves whose names Joey could not recall. 

"We come bearing farewell gifts to the Company," Elrond announced. 

Bilbo's original guests all looked surprised, although Bilbo himself did not look at all surprised. He gestured to the table beneath the window that served as his desk, and they noticed that it was unusually tidy; in fact, it was completely bare of the quills and inkstand and the piles of papers that usually made their homes there. But there was a small box upon it. Bilbo ushered the new guests over to place their burdens upon the table. 

Kaylee had taken Jennifer's hand, and was bouncing up and down. "Hey, Jennifer, guess what! I got to help! Did you know they never heard of wrapping paper here? But Lady Arwen and me went to pick out some pretty cloth, and I showed her how to wrap stuff. It's kind of harder without any tape, though." She grinned, and then in a sing-song voice, said, "I know what you got! I know what you got!" 

Jennifer frowned, but before she could reprimand her little sister, Lady Arwen laughed and said, "Kaylee, _hina_ , you mustn't gloat. After all, the idea is for them to be surprised." 

"I'm sorry, Lady Arwen," Kaylee said, looking abashed. 

Arwen laughed again. "Well, why do you not help to give them out?" 

Now it was Kaylee's turn to grin. "Okay!" She looked over at the table, and picked up something long, that had been completely swathed in fabric and ribbon, and carried it over to her older sister. Jennifer noticed there were some other lengthy items as well, but this one was the longest. 

She took it from her sister and pulled on the bow tied near one end. The fabric just slid away to the floor, and Jennifer's eyes grew wide. She gasped, "Is this _my_ stick?" for it was now as smooth as smooth could be, and carved with leaves and vines, and it had a very slight knob at each end. It was polished, and the wood seemed to almost glow. Mairen stepped to her side, and retrieved the fabric from the floor, folding it as she stood. 

"I am sorry that you missed it, Lady Jennifer. I took it so that Avorn," and she gave a proud smile to her husband, who was among those Elves who had joined them, "could do the carving this afternoon." 

"Oh, _thank_ you!" Jennifer flew at her and gave her a big hug. Mairen blushed. "And you, too, Mr. Avorn!" She threw her arms around Avorn, who appeared taken aback, but lightly returned her embrace. 

_I really_ can _use it as a baton now!_ she thought. _It's just as smooth as a baton! It was always so awkward to use before, since it was so knobby, but now it's just as smooth as I need it to be. It'll be perfect for practicing with during our walks!_ She smiled broadly as she gazed down at it and rubbed her fingers over its now-smooth, polished surface. 

Bilbo chuckled. "I know you have it in mind to use in practicing those moves you showed us, but it will also make a very good walking stick." He approached Jennifer and ran his fingers over her stick. "There will be difficult terrain to walk through, and this stick will make it easier for you to get over such ground." 

Jennifer nodded, smiling. "Thanks." 

Kaylee now picked up the other four long packages and passed them out to the hobbits. They, too, had smoothed and polished sticks, though not so elaborately carved, to use as walking sticks on the journey. 

After they had examined their gifts and given their thanks, Pippin looked closely at the table. "Where are the rest of them?" he asked. 

Aragorn laughed. "Boromir and Kevin and I need to be unencumbered by walking sticks—if we need one for a while, we can find something along the way. And Elves never use them, and Gimli has his own walking stick." 

"Now, on with the rest of the gifts," Lady Arwen urged the little girl. 

Kaylee handed Joey and each of the hobbits a little tin box. When Joey opened his, he found inside two tiny fish hooks, two little lead weights, and a length of line. "Oh, my! Thanks!" he said, and then furrowed his eyebrows. "But what about a pole?" 

Frodo laughed. "Growing upon any sturdy willow tree or alder growing on the bank of the water. Or we can always dangle our lines from our fingers, if need be." 

"It's nice," Merry added, "to have one's own pole, but every hobbit knows how to fish without one. We can show you." 

"Uh, Aragorn…" Joey looked up at the Ranger. "Can I use my knife to cut branches for fishing poles? I don't have a pocket-knife." 

"Not while we have an Elf with us." He grinned at Legolas. 

"I can just ask the tree to grant us a limb," the Elf said. "We do not cut living wood." 

The children looked at him, astonished. Ask the trees?! 

Jennifer gaped at Legolas. "You can actually _ask_ a tree to do things?" 

"Whoa!" Joey added, his mouth wide open. "Can trees talk back to you, too?" 

A mysterious smile was Legolas' only answer. 

Now Kaylee handed a package to Kevin. It contained a hunting knife, suitable for skinning animals, in a sturdy sheath. It had a hook on the back so that he could attach it next to the scabbard for his sword. Afterward, there was another item, a large cloth bag. Elrond handed it to Kevin. "In truth, it is for all of you children." 

Kevin opened the bag, and drew out a sturdy leather case of red. It had a wavy golden, eight-pointed star embossed on the front. He looked puzzled. 

"I believe that your Holy Book should fit within it and be protected against the trials of travel. It was originally made for the history of Elder Days, which is in our library here. That book no longer needs to travel. This case was made with words of protection and blessings upon it." 

"Thank you," Kevin said with a grateful smile. He had realized, after they had finished having their things gone through before repacking, that the Elf lord was truly concerned about the fact that items which were irreplaceable could be lost or damaged on the trip. That was the main reason the children had been asked to leave some things behind. 

More gifts were passed out to all of the members of the Fellowship. A small bag containing a flintstone and a bit of tinder was given to each of them. They also received a tin of the mixture the Elves used on their teeth, mostly salt and some herbs—Jennifer sniffed hers, and it smelled minty. It would make a good substitute for toothpaste when their own ran out. Sam was given a little box of salt; Pippin and Merry were both gifted with bags for foraging. 

Frodo was quite surprised, when he opened the long cloth-wrapped bundle presented to him, to discover the very scabbard Bilbo had given him with Sting earlier that morning. But now, instead of the leather being shabby and dull, it gleamed like new; the embossing had been embellished with color, and the iron buckle had been polished. He was taken aback. "I left this in my room after luncheon this afternoon. How?" 

Elrond smiled. "I knew that Bilbo planned to gift it to you, so I retrieved it to let our armourer clean and polish it, so that it would once again be worthy of so honorable a blade as Sting!" 

"Thank you," Frodo said with a grateful smile. 

"If you had let me know in time," said Bilbo, "I could have let you take it to fix it up ahead of time." 

Elrond raised an eyebrow, and looked down at his small friend. "And, Mr. Baggins," he said with mock sternness, "I would have gladly done so if you had let me know sooner than breakfast this morning." Everyone laughed at that, including Bilbo. 

Afterward, everyone also received a whetstone, and a special cloth for using to sharpen their knives and other weapons. 

Jennifer bit her lower lip as she looked down at her little brother's growing pile of what she thought of as "grown-up" gifts. "Uh, Master Elrond, I don't know if it'd be safe for Joey to have a flintstone or whetstone. _Or_ tinder! Shouldn't one of the grown-ups keep those for him?" 

Joey was about to protest when Aragorn's hand fell on his shoulder. "Lady Jennifer, I understand that you want to protect your little brother, but you are objecting to all the wrong things. Joey will be a part of the Company, and he needs to be able to do his share. He may be needed to help start a fire, and he certainly will need to learn how to take care of his knife. I shall teach him how myself. Besides, at his age, he should already know how to do those things." 

Frodo nodded. "Young hobbits learn to safely work around a fire, and to use and care for knives, when they are barely out of _faunthood_." 

Kevin put an arm on Jennifer's shoulder. "We aren't at home where kids are well-protected from a lot of dangerous things, and don't have to fend for themselves. Remember your history, Jen. Kids used to learn and do all sorts of grown-up things." 

Jennifer subsided. She was only trying to do what her mother would do, but after all, her mom had never had to be in a place like this. 

"If our mom was here, she'd be reacting the same way," Kevin explained to Aragorn. "She wants to keep us safe. She doesn't even like it that Dad has taught me to handle a gun, even though I'm fifteen now." 

"Mothers are like that," was Aragorn's reply. 

But the subject was soon changed by the last of the gifts: new leggings, breeches, and tunics for everyone, and new stockings for everyone except the hobbits. 

Jennifer held up the beautiful new stockings, knit in elaborate designs. They were so fine and soft—she had _never_ seen even the most expensive store-bought ones that felt as soft and comfortable as these did. _I would_ love _to take these home! They are going to feel so good on my feet._

There was still one small package left, wrapped in blue fabric and tied with a white ribbon. 

"I don't remember that one," said Kaylee, looking puzzled. 

Lady Arwen smiled and picked it up, and held it out to the little girl. "That is because this is for you, my young helper." 

Kaylee took it and looked up with a broad smile that showed all of her front baby teeth. Then she pulled on the ribbon, and took off the cloth. Inside was a little leather pouch, more like an envelope than anything else. She opened it; inside were some needles, a tiny silver thimble, and a little pair of silver scissors. "Oh! My very own sewing kit! Thank you!" She bounced on her heels. "Will you show me how to use it?" 

"Of course I will," Arwen replied. Kaylee rushed over to give the Elf a hug. Arwen smiled and hugged her back. 

Jennifer smiled at the kit. "That thimble sure is pretty, and so are the scissors," she said, picking the thimble up. She examined it for a long moment and then, setting it down, looked at Arwen. "Is that real silver, or is it just silver-plate?" The room went quiet, and all of the hobbits stared at her, aghast. 

Jennifer frowned, distress in her eyes. "Uh, did I say something wrong? Sorry, I'm still not familiar with all the rules of etiquette here." 

"Yeah, some of our customs are different where we come from," Kevin added. 

Bilbo said, "Miss Jennifer, I do not know how it is where you come from, but it is considered very rude to comment on the value of a gift." 

Hanging her head, Jennifer bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to be rude. I was just worried about Kaylee maybe losing it or something. We usually don't give really valuable things to children." She shook her head. "I can't seem to say anything right tonight. I'm sorry," she said in a small voice, staring down at the floor, her shoulders slumped. 

This time it was Elrond who spoke. "Think nothing more of it, Lady Jennifer; we know you did not mean to offend." Approaching the young girl, he laid a hand on her shoulder, and she raised her head and looked up at him gratefully. 

Scanning the room, Elrond added, "It has been a long day. I think that perhaps it's time for everyone to seek their rest. Tomorrow is an important day, and I would not have you fretting before you set off in the evening. You need to be fully rested." 

**-oo000oo-**

The next morning, Jennifer awakened to hear Joey and Kaylee already awake and talking quietly in the other room. 

"I'll miss you, Joey," Kaylee said plaintively. "I wish I could go, too. I'll be all by myself." 

"Don't worry, kitten," Joey said. "You won't be _all_ by yourself! Lucy'll be here, too, and you'll have all those Elves to keep you busy! And we'll be okay. I guess it can't take too long to go do what has to be done. And we've got plenty of grown-ups to look after us. Aragorn's gonna be our guardian while we're gone." 

Jennifer stepped into the room. "Joey's right, sweetie," she said. "It's all going to work out, you'll see. It's not going to be fun, unfortunately; you wouldn't enjoy yourself if you went." Then she said more briskly, "Now, then, let's get ready for breakfast! We've got almost everything done ahead of time, so we can relax today. Walking all night, _and_ in cold weather, no less, will be really different to what we are used to, Joey!" She hugged Joey against her side. "Better have your warm coat ready this evening; you're going to need it. We're all going to have to bundle up tonight." 

Just then, Mairen came in with Eledhwen to help Joey and Kaylee get dressed, and Jennifer turned to go back into her little room and also get dressed. By the time she was finished, her younger siblings were also ready for the new day. Kevin tapped at the door, and they all headed down to the dining hall together. 

That morning, the entire Fellowship and Kaylee sat together at one table. They were joined by Lady Arwen, who sat by Aragorn, and Bilbo, who was sitting between Frodo and Sam, and across from Merry and Pippin. Kaylee claimed a spot between Arwen and Jennifer. They took their time eating; the sideboard was laden with everything, as usual. Gradually, most of the company finished and went on to take care of other things, until only the hobbits and the children were still eating. Jennifer and Kaylee were just nibbling on a few things and Jennifer was sipping her tea, but Kevin and Joey seemed to be keeping up with the hobbits. 

Finally, Pippin was the only one left with food, and he was more playing with it than eating it. He gave a satisfied sigh. "Well, that was an excellent second breakfast," he said, "but I think maybe it's time to have a little stroll, and work up an appetite for elevenses." 

The other hobbits all nodded seriously. The McCloud children all looked at one another and rolled their eyes. By this time, they were used to the hobbits' eating habits. "Well," said Kevin, "I don't think I'll want any elevenses anytime soon. But a stroll sounds good." 

After Jennifer picked up Lucy, they headed outdoors. The weather in Rivendell was brisk, but not as cold as the children were used to for that time of year, and the sky was clear and blue. They wandered through the gardens, which had shed its finery for winter. Joey and Kaylee ran, played with Lucy, and chased one another for a while, and then, joined by Pippin, climbed up an obliging elm. 

"What day is it?" Joey finally asked. "I know we leave tonight; that's not what I'm asking. I just want to know what day it is. I don't even know what _month_ it is!" 

Pippin said, "I don't know how the Elves reckon it, but it is the twenty-fifth of Foreyule by Shire Reckoning. That's the last month of the year." 

Kaylee wiggled and kicked her legs in excitement. "It's Christmas!" she squealed. "It's Christmas Day!" 

"Yeah, but don't expect Santa Claus to find us here," Joey told her. "Besides, we've already had our presents." 

"Oh," said Pippin. "You must mean Yule. It sounds like you have it earlier in your land than we do here." 

Kevin had overheard the exchange. "It does sound similar," he said. "I guess customs are different here. Yeah, we do celebrate it on Foreyule twenty-fifth, as you call it here. Where we come from, we call this month December, so Christmas Day is on December twenty-fifth. It's a week before New Year's Day." He looked up in the tree and gave Kaylee and Joey a look, to remind them that there were things that might be too hard to explain. The two younger children subsided at his look. Not far from him, Jennifer was tossing sticks for Lucy, who scampered after them to pick them up and bring them back to her. 

After a while, Pippin, Kaylee, and Joey came down from the tree, as Bilbo reminded the other hobbits that it was time to come to his quarters for elevenses. He politely invited the children to join them, but Kevin just as politely declined. "We are still full from breakfast," he said. "There's no way we can keep up with hobbit meals!" Bilbo chuckled. 

Joey wanted to go down to the stables and see the horses, and say good-bye to the grooms and the armourer who had been so nice to them while they were learning to ride and to fight. Kaylee also wanted to pet Bill and say good-bye to the sweet-natured pony. And so, while Joey carried Lucy, the four children hurried down to the stables to make their final visits and goodbyes. 

After their visit to the stables, Kaylee was tired, and it was nearly time for lunch. All the walking had given them an appetite, and they were glad to head back. Kevin picked up Kaylee to carry her, not minding it, since he knew it would be the last time for a long time that he would have a chance to do so. Jennifer picked up Lucy, and the puppy licked her neck as she carried her toward the house. After a moment, Kevin looked over at her. "Uh, Jen…" he said. 

She gave a sigh and put Lucy down. She looked at the puppy and said, "Heel." Lucy thumped her tail and followed immediately. Jennifer knew it was better for the little spaniel, but it was nice to carry her, too. Lucy walked with them into the building and toward the dining room, wagging her tail. 

The hobbits were not in the dining room. It seemed they were having their last lunch in Bilbo's room as well. They didn't see anyone else from the Fellowship except Gimli, who was sitting with his father Glóin and some other Dwarves, who looked as though they were nearly finished. One of the servants picked up Lucy, to take her down to the kitchen for her own meal. 

The children contented themselves with bowls of delicious vegetable soup and fresh hot bread, and goblets of fruit juice. "Yummy, yummy!" Smiling broadly, Kaylee smacked her lips and took another swallow of her fruit juice. 

Jennifer took up Kaylee's napkin and wiped the little girl's lips, where drops of juice were. Kaylee was about to protest when they all four looked up to see the Lady Arwen approach. "Good afternoon. My father asked me to remind you that you will need to get some sleep this afternoon, for you shall have none tonight." 

"A _nap_!" Joey protested, scowling. Kaylee looked just as upset. 

Kevin put his hand on Joey's arm; still scowling, the little boy subsided. "Thank you, Lady Arwen," Kevin said. While he wasn't keen on a nap himself, he knew it was probably good sense. Lucy came scampering toward them, wagging her tail. 

"Does Lucy have to take a nap, too?" Kaylee pouted. Jennifer looked at her sternly, and her little sister tried to look less cross, without much success. 

They stood up, and Lady Arwen took the two younger children by the hand. "What if we go up to your room, and you lie down, and I will tell you a story, and perhaps sing to you?" They brightened at the thought. 

Kevin went into his room and shut his door. He didn't anticipate being able to sleep much, but he thought he could at least try to rest. 

In Joey and Kaylee's room, Jennifer got on top of Kaylee's bed and cuddled up next to her little sister. Lucy jumped up at the foot of Joey's bed, and no one scolded her to get down. Arwen sat down in a chair next to Joey's bed, and began to speak softly in her fair voice. 

_"Once there was an Elven maiden named Lúthien, the fairest of all the Elves. She was the daughter of Thingol, the King of Doriath, and of Melian his Queen…"_

She continued to tell of the meeting of Lúthien and Beren, and her voice was so soft and musical that Joey did not even mind that it was dreaded "lovey-dovey" stuff. As he listened, he seemed to slip into a dream of a star-lit sky, and he could hear Arwen singing as he slept. 

_"A! Elbereth Gilthoniel!_

_silivren penna míriel_

_o menel aglar elenath,_

_Gilthoniel, A! Elbereth!_

_We still remember, we who dwell_

_In this far land beneath the trees_

_The starlight on the Western Seas."_

**-oo000oo-**

It was late evening when they were wakened to take one last meal in Rivendell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Portions of the scene of Bilbo's party are adapted from Dreamflower's story, ["A Convivial Evening"](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8751901/1/A-Convivial-Evening).
> 
> The "Hymn to Elbereth" by J.R.R. Tolkien is first found in FotR, Chapter III: "Three's Company".


	15. Following the Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company is on its way to destroy the Ring!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Can you guess the origins of this chapter's title? HINT: It follows the pattern of previous chapter titles; plus, 1953.

**Chapter 14: "Following the Leader"**

It was near the turning of the year, cold and windy, as the Company stood around on the terrace near dusk,reparing to start on their way. Elrond had advised them to leave at that time, hoping to avoid unfriendly eyes that might be lurking near the borders of Rivendell. It had been decided that they would be travelling at night for the same reason. 

Pippin shivered, pulling his cloak closer to his body, and moved nearer to Merry. "Well, we are up to our ankles in briars now, cousin," he whispered. Merry's mouth twitched in amusement, but he did not say anything. 

_"You should fear the many eyes of the servants of Sauron,"_ Elrond said. _"I do not doubt that news of the discomfiture of the Riders has already reached him, and he will be filled with wrath. Soon now his spies on foot and wing will be abroad in the northern lands. Even of the sky above you must beware as you go on your way.'"_

Now Merry spoke up. "I do wish he would not sound so very cheerful," he muttered to Pippin. 

Pippin snorted, and then bumped Merry with his elbow. Frodo, who stood ahead of them, turned and shot them a glare. 

Jennifer, who had been feeling rather miserable to be leaving her little sister behind, stifled a snicker. Merry and Pippin always seemed to find something funny to say, to lighten the mood a little. Still, it only lasted an instant, and now her misery came back. Kaylee was only just getting used to being without having her parents around, and now she'd be all alone except for Lucy, for Heaven only knew how long. Lost in her thoughts, Jennifer had tuned out some of the others. 

_"Loud and clear it sounds in the valleys of the hills, and then let all the foes of Gondor flee!"_ Boromir said unexpectedly, causing her to look at him. 

Jennifer turned around and saw Boromir take up his big war-horn and blow a sudden loud blast that made everyone except the Elves jump. It echoed all around the Valley. Yanking her thumb out of her mouth, Kaylee jerked, and then grabbed tight hold of Arwen, who wrapped a comforting arm around the little girl's shoulder. 

Gandalf gave the big Gondorian a glare, but it was Elrond who spoke up: _"Slow should you be to wind that horn again, Boromir, until you stand once more on the borders of your land, and dire need is on you."_

 _"Maybe," said Boromir. "But always I have let my horn cry at setting forth, and though thereafter we may walk in the shadows, I will not go forth as a thief in the night."_

A blast of chill wind swept through, and Jennifer felt grateful for the thick warm clothes and fur-lined jackets and cloaks that the Elves had provided. In spite of the warm cloak, she still shivered. She glanced over to see Sam talking to Bill the Pony, who was laden with everything that the two-legged members of the Company could not carry. Did she really have everything? 

She reached down and patted her belt pouch. Good, her camera was safely inside. 

_At that moment Elrond joined Gandalf, and he called the Company to him. "This is my last word," he said in a low voice. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On him alone is any charge laid: neither to cast away the Ring, nor to deliver it to any servant of the Enemy nor indeed to let any handle it, save members of the Company and the Council, and only then in gravest need. The others go with him as free companions, to help him on his way;_ you three children are under the guardianship of Aragorn, and so where he goes, you will." Aragorn and the three older children nodded; Kaylee held Lucy to her chest with her left hand, and stuck the thumb of her right hand back into her mouth. Scanning the Company's faces, Elrond continued, _"You may tarry, or come back, or turn aside into other paths, as chance allows. The further you go, the less easy will it be to withdraw; yet no oath or bond is laid on you to go further than you will. For you do not yet know the strength of your hearts, and you cannot foresee what each may meet upon the road."_

_"Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens," said Gimli._

_"Maybe," said Elrond, "but let him not vow to walk in the dark, who has not seen the nightfall."_

_"Yet sworn word may strengthen quaking heart," said Gimli._

_"Or break it," said Elrond. "Look not too far ahead! But go now with good hearts! Farewell, and may the blessing of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you. May the stars shine upon your faces!"_

_"Good…good luck!" cried Bilbo, stuttering with the cold. "I don't suppose you will be able to keep a diary, Frodo my lad, but I shall expect a full account when you get back. And don't be too long! Farewell!"_

"Wait!" Jennifer removed her camera from her coat pocket and turned it on. "Before we leave, I want to take a couple of pictures of all of us together. Get together, all of you." The entire group assembled in front of her, with Kaylee holding Lucy up, and Jennifer snapped the picture. 

Next, she turned on the self-timer function, set the camera on the table, facing the assembled group, and hurried to join the others. A moment later, the camera itself took their picture. Approaching it, Jennifer picked it up and looked over the two photographs, and then she smiled in satisfaction. 

"Well, we're all set," she said. She shut the camera off and slipped it back into her belt pouch. _Wait till I show these pictures to Mom and Daddy!_

Kevin, Jennifer, and Joey took turns hugging Kaylee and cuddling Lucy, who whined. "Be good now," Kevin told Kaylee, and she nodded. "We'll be back with you as soon as we can." He set Kaylee down, and Jennifer handed Lucy to her. Kevin rubbed Lucy's head, and then joined the rest of the Company; Elrond joined the little girl and Arwen. _Many others of Elrond's household stood in the shadows and watched the Company go, bidding them farewell with soft voices. There was no laughter, and at first, no song or music._

Kaylee watched her brothers and sister as they strode toward the entrance to Rivendell with the rest of the company. They're off to see the wizard, she thought, as mental pictures of The Wizard of Oz floated into her head. I wish I was going with them! She cleared her throat and, in a mournful voice, started to sing: 

_"Follow the yellow brick road._

_Follow the yellow brick road._

_Follow, follow, follow, follow,_

_Follow the yellow brick road._

_Follow the yellow brick—_

_Follow the yellow brick—_

_Follow the yellow brick road…¹_

As they set off, Jennifer could hear while her little sister's faint treble blew away into the brisk wind, as they went marching into who knew what. Kaylee's voice sounded so sad. _Now she's singing,_ "You're off to see the wizard!" _to cheer herself up,_ she thought. Jennifer blinked away the tears that started to form, and shook her head. She could not be fretting about Kaylee now; she should just be glad that her sister was safe in the care of Lady Arwen. She took a deep breath and continued on, one foot after the other, her walking stick in her hand. 

**-oo000oo-**

As _the Company turned away and faded silently into the dusk,_ Kaylee, who had just finished singing "Follow the Yellow Brick Road/You're Off to See the Wizard", nestled against Arwen and inserted her thumb back into her mouth. Elrond, who was standing on the other side of the little girl from Arwen, took Lucy out of her arms and handed the puppy to Bilbo, and then he lifted Kaylee up in his own arms. They had needed to hold the pup; otherwise she might have tried to follow Bill. Lucy and the pony had become good friends, and she whined a bit as the Company moved out of her sight. Bilbo rubbed Lucy's head. 

"Your brothers and sister are in good hands," Elrond told Kaylee softly. "Aragorn and the others will all take good care of them, and do everything in their power to keep them safe." 

"And I will take good care of you and Lucy while they are gone," Arwen added. Elrond nodded agreement, and Bilbo joined them, holding the wiggling puppy. 

"We all will," Elrond promised, and then he carried Kaylee inside, followed by the others. 

**-oo000oo-**

The Company _crossed the bridge and wound slowly up the long steep paths that led out of the cloven vale of Rivendell; and they came at length to the high moor where the wind hissed through the heather. Then with one glance at the Last Homely House twinkling below them they strode away far into the night._

Grinning at his older brother and sister, Joey began to poke Jennifer in the arm. She pushed his hand back the second time he poked her. A moment later, he poked her again. 

"Joey! Stop that!" Jennifer said, pushing him away from her. 

"That is enough, Joey," Aragorn ordered him from near the front of the column, near Gandalf. Shrugging, Joey turned toward the hobbits ahead of him. Shaking her head, Jennifer rolled her eyes, and Kevin shrugged. The others exchanged amused grins, and Gimli snorted. 

Joey glanced over at Jennifer. She had just started to march and to twirl her newly-carved walking stick. She had told him that she wanted to keep up her baton skills while they were on their journey; it would help make the time pass, she had said, and it reminded her of walking miles in a parade, as she had done so often in the past. Joey wished he had something interesting to do while _he_ walked. He sighed, and kicked a pebble up the path. He saw it land by his sister's feet, and noticed those white knives Lady Arwen gave her. 

_Lady Arwen only gave her a few lessons after she gave her those knives, so how's she gonna use them?_ Joey wondered. _Is Legolas really gonna teach her knife-fighting?_ With a shrug, he turned forward. 

As the Company continued onward in the darkening twilight, Joey started thinking about the night a week or so before their camping trip that their family had watched Dumbo on DVD for their family movie night. _The circus was on its way, too, just like we are,_ he thought. The song about the circus train leaving its winter quarters was stuck in his head. He began to hum the tune, and after a few moments, started to sing it; he was bored, but he recalled that when they got bored in the car, their dad encouraged them to sing, so he sang a little louder. 

_*"Casey Junior's comin' down the track,_

_Comin' down the track_

_With a smoky stack._

_Hear him puffin',_

_Comin' round the hill;_

_Casey's here to thrill_

_Every Jack and Jill._

_Every time his funny little whistle sounds—toot, toot!—_

_Everybody hurries to the circus grounds._

_Time for lemonade and Cracker Jack._

_Casey Junior's back;_

_Casey Junior's back…"_

The others listened to him in amusement. "I'm afraid it's gonna be quite a while before we'll be having any lemonade or Cracker Jack again, Joey," Kevin told him. " _Or_ before we'll be going to a circus again." Joey shrugged, and Jennifer smiled in spite of her heavy heart. 

"What was that 'toot-toot'?" Boromir asked curiously. 

Jennifer began to try and explain what a train was, and a train whistle, and then it began to turn into an explanation of the movie, _Dumbo_. At first, everyone was trying to listen to her explanation, but pretty soon she stopped trying, because it was clear from their expressions that they didn't have a clue of what she was talking about. 

An amused smile crept over Jennifer's face as she recollected Kaylee singing, "Follow the Yellow Brick Road" as they had left the Last Homely House. _She'd be singing "We're Off to See the Wizard" right now, if she was with us,_ she thought. _It would be a most appropriate song to her, except instead of going to see a wizard, we're traveling_ with _one._

Jennifer bit her lower lip, sorrow welling up in her heart. _I wish Kaylee could come with us. I'm already missing her!_

The children had a large stock of songs from movies, musicals, and TV shows stored in their heads. The family often watched them together, and their mother had the habit of singing along with the movies on TV, which had rubbed off on them. And the whole family was involved in music in the church: their mom sang in the adult choir, Kevin and Jennifer sang in the youth choir, and Joey and Kaylee sang in the children's choir. Their dad helped with the sound system, even though he had a nice singing voice as well. Therefore, the children took any chance they could to sing, especially when they were bored. 

When Joey finished the song, he heard Kevin begin a song from another old Disney movie, and Joey and Jennifer chimed in with him: 

_*"Westward ho, westward ho._

_Westward the wagons roll._

_"There's magic in the wind_

_And a brightness in the sky._

_There's a Promised Land a-waitin',_

_And we'll get there by and by._

_"Westward ho the wagons,_

_Always westward ho._

_Westward roll the wagons,_

_For Oregon's our goal…"²_

The three children took turns singing all of the stanzas of that song. The others exchanged puzzled glances when they finished. "This Oregon…" Aragorn paused. "You've told us you live in Oregon." 

"Yes, sir." Kevin nodded. "It's a state now, an American state, but it used to be an American territory. The song we were singing is from an old Disney movie, _Westward Ho the Wagons_. The movie—it's set back in the pioneer days. Back then a lot of Americans were leaving their homes and moving west. It's about a group of pioneers moving to Oregon Territory." 

Jennifer nodded. "Oregon was the last territory pioneers could move to, because it's right up against the Pacific Ocean—well, that and California. I'm not sure which territory Washington was part of, back then—it might have been part of Oregon Territory. I'll have to look that up when we get back home." She paused, furrowing her eyebrows. 

"Actually, no," Kevin told her. "Washington was its own territory back then—Washington Territory. So once the United States had control of California, there were actually three territories right up against the Pacific Ocean that pioneers could move to." 

The two of them continued the discussion. Much of the information was fresh in Kevin's mind, since he'd recently had a test on the subject in his American history class. He corrected Jennifer, and added quite a few more facts. 

Jennifer turned back to the others. "Well, anyway, Washington's to the north of Oregon, just below the Canadian border—it's a state, too, now. California's just to the south of our state…" 

"Yeah," Joey agreed. "And you know what? There's just three countries in North America: the United States, Canada, and Mexico. And there's seven continents all over the world, including North America _and_ Asia. I learned that in school. North America, South America, Europe, Asia, Africa, Australia, and Antarctica!" He smiled broadly, proud of his knowledge. 

Kevin looked at their companions. They'd lost them again, all the rest of the group just stared at them, looking confused. "Well, anyway, that's what the song was about…" Kevin's voice trailed off. 

"Yeah, I love _Westward Ho the Wagons_!" Joey smiled broadly. 

"He sure does, and he also loves _Star Wars_ and _Spider-Man_. Especially _Spider-Man_. There's some other old TV shows he loves, too." Jennifer smiled. 

"I can't wait to watch _Spider-Man_ again!" Joey added, with a broad smile. 

Kevin laughed. "I'm afraid you'll _have_ to wait, Joey," he told his little brother. "Just as Jenn and I will have to wait to watch our favorite shows again. 

The others shook their heads and exchanged bewildered glances. _"Spider-Man?"_ Aragorn stared at the children, puzzled. 

"Yeah, Spider-Man's a man with spider abilities. A superhero," Joey explained. "He can spin webs and everything!" 

Kevin and Jennifer laughed. Between the two of them, with occasional interruptions by Joey, began to explain the origins of Spider-Man. 

Kevin wound the explanation up. "And Joey—he's also got some _Spider-Man_ comic books, some of which were in his backpack when we came to Middle-earth. Joey loves to watch _Spider-Man_ , and he also loves to read the comic books." 

"Yeah, I _love_ Spider-Man!" Joey grinned. The others exchanged bemused expressions. Joey grinned up at them, and then he sang the theme song to the old cartoon show. When he had finished, he added, "If Spider-Man was here, he'd go to Mount Doom, climb up it just like a spider, and use his spider web to throw that nasty old Ring into the fire!" He mimicked throwing a spider web toward the nearest hillside. 

The others laughed, and the hobbits grinned and shook their heads. "Well, Joey, Spider-Man is _not_ here, so we must use the resources we have at hand to accomplish our Quest," Aragorn told him, his face quirked in amusement. "And even if there _were_ a real Spider-Man here to help us, I'm afraid that Sauron would find out about him and do everything in his power to stop him. And believe me, Sauron's powers are considerable." Gandalf nodded agreement. 

Then Kevin began to explain about some other comic-book superheroes and TV shows, The others were beginning to look a little annoyed. Sometimes the children's explanations raised more questions than they answered, and many of their words did not make sense, as there was no equivalent in Westron. Pippin looked totally frustrated; he was bursting with questions, but the answers were just as frustrating as the questions themselves. He was learning to just not ask quite so often. Furrowing their eyebrows as they scanned their companions' bewildered facial expressions, Kevin and Jennifer stared at each other. 

"Don't people in Middle-earth ever use their imaginations to invent stuff?" Jennifer asked, bewildered. "You know, make up stories and plays, make up songs and dances, create drawings, paintings, and statues, and invent things that no one ever thought of before? Because you don't know what you're missing, if you don't. I mean, that's called using your creativity! Spider-Man and other superheroes aren't real; somebody made them up. They're just fictional characters where we come from." 

"Yeah, that's right," added Kevin. 

Frodo suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned to face the children. There was a frustrated expression on his face. "Of course people in Middle-earth use their imaginations to 'invent things'!" He put his hands on his hips. "Perhaps not as prolifically as the people of your world who appear to do nothing else!" His blue eyes flashed. 

Jennifer came to a sudden halt. She felt as if she had just been slapped. "S—sorry," she stammered. "I didn't mean to be mean, Frodo." 

"None of us did," Kevin added. 

Everyone else had halted now, and was staring at them. Jennifer was blushing, and Joey was looking at his feet. Kevin wanted to say something, but didn't know what else he could add to the apology. Not without possibly making things worse, at any rate. 

Gandalf shook his head. "I know that it is difficult, children, to understand that what is common and ordinary to you is something that we do not even have the words for. We do not understand what 'deeveedees', 'seedees' are, and when you try to explain them, you use words that are equally confusing, such as 'teevees' and 'moovees'." Kevin, Jennifer, and Joey nodded, and Gandalf scanned the others' faces. "As for the rest of us, we must learn not to take offense at the children's ignorance of our world and ways. They know only what they have seen and heard since they came here." 

He cast a look over the entire Company. "We are losing time now. Let us go on our way; and if you _must_ sing, sing more quietly. I do not think we are so far away from Rivendell that we must walk in total silence, but we do not need to make the hills echo!" 

Abashed, all of them began walking once more, in silence at first. After a while, Joey began to sing again, this time more quietly. He sang the theme songs to some old children's TV shows,"The Banana Splits," "H.R. Pufnstuf," and "The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn". 

Legolas and Boromir looked at each other as soon as the little boy had finished yet another song. "These children certainly love to sing," Boromir said in a low voice. 

Legolas, who was the rearguard, nodded agreement. "Let them sing," he said in an equally low voice, making sure that the children could not hear him. "Right now, this is an exciting adventure for the McCloud children, a chance for them to travel and see new places. They do not know the dangers we will eventually encounter on this Quest. Singing walking songs, in particular, seems to help them keep their spirits up, so let them sing while they can. They will come face to face with the reality of the Quest soon enough." 

Smiling ruefully, Boromir nodded agreement. When Joey had finished singing several more songs, some of which Pippin joined in on the chorus after hearing it, the hobbits contributed some Shire songs. 

**-oo000oo-**

By the time the moon was high, the children were getting tired, and so were the hobbits. Jennifer had long since ceased her marching and baton practice, and was trudging wearily, leaning on her walking stick. The singing and chatter had died out. The hobbits had not flagged quite so much, but Joey, who at the beginning of the evening had expended a lot of energy in singing and talking, was stumbling along in silence. Aragorn looked back and saw Kevin pick up his younger brother, who only protested briefly. 

"'m not a baby," he muttered. 

"Of course you aren't," Kevin responded. He'd scarcely answered when Joey's head was drooping on his brother's shoulder, already asleep. 

Aragorn shook his head, and drew Gandalf's attention to the two brothers. "Kevin will now tire more quickly for the effort of carrying Joey," he said. 

Gandalf nodded. "We shall likely need to stop sooner than we meant to, since that is the case. Send Legolas to scout us out a good camping spot." 

A brief hand signal from the Ranger to the Elf sent Legolas loping ahead of the group. He ran lightly, seemingly not very fast, but he was soon lost to the sight of the mortals. 

Gimli looked wary. "Where is he going?" he asked gruffly. 

Gandalf turned his bristling eyebrows towards the Dwarf. "To scout out our first campsite." His tone was just as gruff. "I will not tolerate bickering and suspicion in this Company!" the Wizard added sternly. 

Gimli only looked a little abashed. "I was simply asking." 

"Of course you were," replied Gandalf drily. 

Aragorn hid a smile. He was used to Gandalf's irascible manner. They continued on for nearly an hour more, and when he began to notice Kevin was also beginning to stumble, he dropped back himself and offered to carry the youngest member of the Company. It was a measure of Kevin's weariness that he did not argue, but willingly handed over his burden. Aragorn decided that he, Boromir, and Legolas would probably all have to help carry Joey at least some of each night. Kevin would build up more strength and stamina as they traveled, but he was not up to carrying so much weight for so long at a time yet. Aragorn would have to discuss it with the others when they stopped to make camp. 

And young Joey was going to have to be discouraged from expending so much of his energy early in the journey. He, too, needed to build up his strength, as did Kevin and Jennifer, but as young as the child was, it was likely that even after his brother and sister had built up enough stamina to walk throughout a full march, he would still tire out before each night's march came to its end. Singing and chatting so much at the beginning of a march would only hasten his exhaustion. 

They had gone perhaps half a league* more when Legolas suddenly reappeared among them, causing everyone save himself and Gandalf to show their startlement. 

"I have found an excellent place to stop," said the Elf. "If we turn left off the path by that linden tree up there, and go about a rod*, there is a nice hollow; a small stream runs nearby, and it is surrounded by birches and shrubbery. We might be able to have a small fire without risk of it being seen." 

This was welcome news to everyone, and it lent them all a little extra energy. Soon they found themselves in a nice grassy little dell. Joey, who was now awake and somewhat rested from his nap, was feeling hale enough to join Merry and Pippin as they scoured for some firewood. Sam saw to Bill, and Frodo and Jennifer went to fetch some water from the nearby brook. No one had to tell the hobbits what to do, and Joey and Jennifer just naturally joined in the tasks they thought they could help with. In the meantime, Aragorn drew the others to him to assign watches for the rest of the night and the following day. 

"Boromir, if you and Kevin will take first watch?" he asked. 

Boromir nodded, and so did Kevin. Aragorn noticed the look of pride on the youth's face. Kevin was a very likely young man, even if he _was_ learning some things at a slightly older age than most of the youths Aragorn was familiar with. Those two were assigned the rest of the night, which was only about three hours or so. He and Gimli would watch from dawn until noon, and Gandalf and Legolas would watch until late afternoon, when they would begin to stir and get ready to be on the march again. Afterward, huddling together to discuss the McCloud children, Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas agreed to start taking turns carrying Joey whenever he grew too weary to keep walking during their nightly marches, so that Kevin would not lose his own stamina so early in a march after this. 

Once the fire had been started by Gimli, Sam pulled out his small kettle and made tea. "Chamomile tonight, so as we can rest good," the hobbit said. "'Tisn't time to cook much, but we still have fresh bread as the Elves give us, and a nice little crock of fresh butter as well. And I'll put some 'taters in to roast afore we go to sleep. They'll be nice and done by time we wake up. Ember-roasted 'taters, with a little of that butter and maybe some bits of cheese'll be rare ballast for our bellies at supper." 

"But will it be supper?" asked Pippin. "After all, it should be breakfast, if it is the meal we partake of when we wake up." 

The result of this was a long four-way argument among the hobbits as to which meal should be dubbed "supper-breakfast" and which should be "breakfast-supper". Gandalf and Aragorn were amused by it, but all the others looked rather astonished at how the hobbits could keep going on and on about the subject. Indeed, Gandalf undertook to keep the entertaining squabble going by occasionally interjecting his own comments on the subject. 

By the time they had finished their light meal of tea, bread, and butter, they were all ready to curl up in their bedrolls on the soft grass and go to sleep. Aragorn watched for a few moments, as Boromir instructed Kevin how to keep watch. ("Put your back to the fire," he heard Boromir saying, "so that your eyes will stay accustomed to the darkness.) As Kevin followed the Gondorian's advice, the Ranger made sure his knife was near to hand, closed his eyes, and went to sleep. 

**-oo000oo-**

**A/N : "Follow the Yellow Brick Road/You're Off to See the Wizard" is the property of MGM. **

**"Casey Jr." and "Wagons Ho!" are the properties of the Disney Corporation.**

***A league is approximately three miles (so half a league is a mile and a half), and a rod is approximately 15½ feet. A furlong is approximately 220 rods!**


	16. Days in the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo amuses Kaylee, and the other children and the hobbits seek to amuse themselves on the Quest.
> 
> Can you guess the origin of the chapter title? HINT: 2017, plus, live-action.

**Chapter 15: "Days in the Sun"**  


Kaylee approached Bilbo, a picture book clasped against her chest. "Hey, Mr. Baggins," she said, smiling broadly. "Guess what this is?" She held up the storybook as she spoke. 

Bilbo took the storybook, opened it, and gazed at the pictures. Smiling in his turn, he said, "You tell me, Miss Kaylee." 

_"The Very Hungry Caterpillar,"_ she said. "Jennifer reads it to me." 

Bilbo nodded. "What's it about?" 

Kaylee smiled broadly. "It's about this little caterpillar. It's very hungry, and it keeps eating and eating. And then, one day, it makes itself a cocoon, and when it comes out, it's a butterfly!" 

Bilbo chuckled. "Yes, that is exactly what happens to caterpillars." 

Kaylee pouted. "I wish you could read this to me, Mr. Baggins." 

Biblo touched her shoulder. "I wish I could, too, Miss Kaylee. Unfortunately, as you know, I cannot read your language. But I _can_ tell you stories, and I'll tell you one now." 

" _Tell_ me one?" Kaylee stared at him. 

Bilbo tilted his head. "Has no one ever told you a story, Miss Kaylee?" 

The little girl shook her head. "Mommy and Daddy and Jennifer read to me. My teacher, too." 

Bilbo chuckled. "Well, then, you're in for a real treat! I think you'll find that I'm a _very_ good storyteller." He paused, and then began. 

_¹ "Once, when I was a little lad, my best friend, who was my cousin Siggy Took, came over to visit us for a few weeks. We were just old enough that our milk teeth were beginning to come out, just as you will be soon, Miss Kaylee, and Siggy had a loose tooth that had begun to wiggle. He was always pushing and pulling at it with his tongue. I was fascinated by this, because none of my teeth had begun to come out yet. One day at luncheon, Siggy bit into a pear, and just like that, his tooth popped out, sticking right into the pear. It wasn't very pleasant at mealtime, because it did bleed a little, but my mama had him take a sip of water and spit it out into a cup, and that was that._

_"'Did it hurt, Siggy?' I asked._

_"'Not much. It hurts less than it did when it was just loose.' My mama took the pear and rinsed it off, and we finished our meal._

_"Before we left the table, we were astonished when Papa reached into his weskit pocket and pulled out a farthing, a nice shiny copper one, and gave it to Siggy in exchange for the tooth. Siggy was quite excited about this, as you can imagine._

_"My father explained that this was a custom among the Bagginses, to exchange a farthing for each milk tooth a child lost. He excused himself to go back to his study. Siggy and I were about to do the same and then go out and play, when Mama asked us to wait a moment._

_"'Lads, I hope that you understand this is only a Baggins custom. The Tooks do not follow that custom. So, Siggy, you must not expect any such farthings when you return home, and Bilbo, if you should lose a tooth at the Great Smials (which is where my cousins on my mother's side all lived, Miss Kaylee), then you must not expect any, either. Am I quite clear on this, my dears?'"_

_"We assured her that we did understand what she was telling us. As we went back outside to play upon the Hill, Siggy was looking thoughtfully at his farthing._

_"'You should put that in your pocket before you lose it, cousin,' I said to him._

_"He just gave a big sigh. 'I suppose so.' He tucked it reluctantly into the pocket of his jacket._

_"I looked at him. 'I should think you'd be happy to have a farthing. Mama's taking us with her to the village when she shops tomorrow. You can buy sweets!'_

_"'Yes, and then it will be gone,' he replied. 'You are lucky! You have a lot of teeth, and you are a Baggins! You are bound to get a lot of farthings!'_

_"'But not before tomorrow.' Now that I thought about it, it did not seem quite fair that Siggy got to have his tooth out and I did not._

_"'If all of my teeth came out before I leave, then I could have as many farthings as I have teeth.' Siggy's mind was clearly working on the problem._

_"'I wish some of mine would come out today, so that I could have some farthings, too!'"_

Kaylee interrupted Bilbo with a giggle. "Boys are so silly! If all of their teeth came out at one time, how would they eat?" 

Bilbo chuckled. "They do say that lasses are much more clever than lads, my dear. I think you have just proved it. But wait until you hear what a silly solution to our problem we came up with…" He cleared his throat. 

_"We reached the top of the Hill and climbed into the rooftree, still pondering our dilemma. We sat upon a large branch and thought and thought. Just as I was feeling drowsy and wondered if I might just close my eyes for a few moments, Siggy gave a shout._

_"'I know!' he said. 'One time, Chop (that was our older cousin Adelgrim's nickname, Miss Kaylee) got into a quarrel with one of the Chubb cousins! They were hitting and everything. Anyway, Chop hit Tolly Chubb a good one in the mouth, and knocked two of his teeth out!'_

_"I was dubious about this. 'Wouldn't that hurt?' I asked._

_"'Maybe. A little bit. It hurt more when Grandfather Gerontius thrashed them.'_

_"My eyes grew wide at that. My father never gave thrashings. But it meant we had nothing to fear on that score._

_"Siggy saw that I was wavering, and coaxed me some more. 'Just think of all we could buy at the shops tomorrow.'_

_"I made up my mind, and immediately dropped to the ground. 'Well, what are you waiting for?' I asked._

_"Siggy jumped down and then we looked at each other, uncertain as to how to proceed. I myself had never seen a fight with hitting and everything. And we weren't angry at one another, nor quarreling. 'What next?' I asked._

_"'Well, I guess we start hitting.'_

_"I braced myself. 'You should have the first go at me,' I said. 'You already have a farthing.'_

_"'All right.' Now Siggy looked uncertain, yet it was his idea. He balled up his fist and raised it up. Then he looked at me for a long time. I began to get impatient. Yet just when I thought he wouldn't do anything, he struck out—and managed to miss me altogether!_

_"'That didn't count,' I said. 'Have another go.'_

_"He did. This time he did not miss, but barely tapped me upon the jaw. 'Did it work?' he asked me hopefully._

_"I felt around my mouth with my tongue. 'Not even loose. Try again.'_

_"I had barely spoken when his arm flashed and he hit me quite hard on the mouth. 'Ow!' But it still had not worked. My mouth hurt, though. 'Maybe it should be my turn now.'_

_"Siggy nodded, seemingly relieved. He set himself, and thrust his face forward, as if that might help. Realising that I would need to hit him quite hard, I made my fist, swung my arm around and struck out with all my might. I missed completely and ended up swinging all the way around, nearly falling over. "This is harder than you'd think," I said._

_"'Try again,' said Siggy. 'Aim for my teeth.' He gave a ghastly grin, showing all his teeth._

_"Once more I swung, with a bit less energy and a bit more aim. I hit him right in the middle of his teeth. But no luck. I had not even loosened one, and my knuckles hurt."_

Kaylee was laughing quite hard now, and behind him, Bilbo heard more laughter, most of it more than mortal fair. He grinned. He loved an audience. 

_"We exchanged a few more blows, taking turns. Most of them missed, but a few did not. Our teeth stayed firmly in our mouths, and we began to get frustrated. Just as Siggy had landed a quite painful blow to my jaw, we both froze._

_"'MASTER BILBO! MASTER SIGISMOND!' It was Tam Goodchild, our gardener. Before either of us could say a word, he grabbed each of us by an ear. 'Fighting! I never thought I'd live to see the day you'd be a-fighting!'_

_"'But we weren't really fighting,' I tried to explain._

_"Tam's strong fingers pinched hard as he marched us smartly down the Hill to the back door. "And a-lying about it, too!"_

_"My mother answered the door and looked astounded at the sight we made. I cheered up immensely. Mama would understand that we weren't really fighting…We grinned at her, though it was rather painful._

_"'I'm sorry, Mistress Baggins, but I found 'em pounding away at each other down by the well,' Tam said._

_"Her expression was even more shocked. 'Lads! I cannot believe that you were fighting!'_

_"'We weren't, Mama!' I said._

_"'No, Aunt Bella, we weren't fighting!'_

_"'I seen 'em,' repeated Tam._

_'I know you did, Master Tam, and I am so very sorry that you had to deal with my son and my nephew so. Thank you.'_

_Tam stared down at us with a forlorn expression. "Kinfolk shouldn't be a-fighting, Master Bilbo," he said quietly, before he turned and went away back to his work._

_"'But, Mama—' Bilbo protested._

_"'Not another word from you, Bilbo Baggins! Or you either, Sigismond Took! We will let your father deal with this!'_

_"My mother marched us straight to my father's study. We were not allowed to say a word, as she reported what Tam had told her. Of course our split lips and bruised jaws were against us._

_"'Not only were the two of you fighting, and were caught in the act, but you continue to lie about it. Bilbo, I am sorely disappointed in you. And Sigismond, all I can say is that we will be forced to cut your visit short…'"_

_"'Papa! No!' I exclaimed. 'Please don't make Siggy go home!'_

_"'Uncle Bungo! Yes, we were hitting, but we_ weren't _fighting, really, really—we weren't!'_

 _"Mama and Papa looked more confused than ever. Finally Papa said, 'If you weren't fighting, what_ were _you doing, then?'_

_"I was so relieved to finally have a chance to explain the very logical reason for our behaviour. 'We were just trying to knock our teeth out!'_

_"'WHAT?' I do not think I had ever seen my papa look quite so astonished._

_"'Yes, Uncle Bungo!' Siggy put in. 'We thought it would be good to have some farthings when we go with Auntie to the market tomorrow! And besides—I wanted Bilbo to knock all of mine out before I go home, or I won't get any more farthings!'_

_"My mother took that moment to leave and close the door. Looking back at it now, I realise that she must have found the whole thing more than a little amusing, once the explanation had been forthcoming. Papa simply sat there staring at us for the longest time. The two of us grew uncomfortable and began to fidget. Perhaps our idea was not such a good one after all._

_"Finally, I saw the slightest twitch at the corner of my father's mouth. Then he sighed, and said, 'You know, lads, there is a rule about milk teeth. Only the ones that come out naturally will receive a farthing.'_

_"Now Siggy and I hung our heads. 'It seemed like a good idea at the time, Uncle Bungo,' my cousin said sadly. While visions of riches had danced in our heads, it had seemed a very good idea. I thought of all the sweets we could have bought with our fortune._

_"'I suppose it did,' he said. 'But just how did you think you would be able to eat once all those teeth came out at once? Why, you might have had to go back to drinking nothing but milk, like a babe who has no teeth at all yet!'_

_"Siggy and I stared at one another. This had not occurred to us at all!_

_"My father pointed at the table where his students did their lessons. 'Have a seat,' he said._

_"He took out two pieces of foolscap, a bottle of ink, and two quills. 'I would like the two of you to write for me a full page on the importance of teeth. You will not copy. And you will not write over and over again, '"I need them to chew my food."' Siggy's face fell._

_"It was a rather tedious afternoon, and I learned a number of variations on the phrase he had forbidden. But we never tried to knock our teeth out again."_

Kaylee was laughing so hard, she had the hiccups, and of course the rest of Bilbo's audience was howling with laughter as well. 

"Well, Miss Kaylee, do you like having someone tell you a story instead of reading it?" he asked. 

She was still breathless with laughter, but she vigorously nodded, her eyes sparkling with mirth, and with a broad grin stretched across her face. Bilbo smiled at her. "It won't be long now until _your_ milk teeth will start to come out. When that happens, your grown-up teeth will begin taking their place." 

Kaylee nodded. Both rows of her front baby teeth showed plainly as she smiled broadly back at Bilbo. "The tooth fairy's gonna give me money when I lose _my_ teeth," she said. 

Bilbo arched an eyebrow, and shook his head. What strange notions these young people had! Out loud, he said, "Would you care to accompany me to the kitchen? I do believe that it is very nearly time for elevenses!" 

Still smiling broadly, Kaylee hopped down from the bench, her storybook in hand, and arm in arm, the two small people ambled away. 

**-oo000oo-**

As the Company trudged eastward, Joey looked around. Suddenly, he thought of a counting song that he had learned from his friends and sometimes sang with them, especially on long car trips. He grinned, and started singing. 

_"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall,_

_Ninety-nine bottles of beer!_

_Take one down and pass it around._

_Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall!"_

Kevin and Jennifer exchanged grins, and Jennifer joined in on the next stanza. 

_"Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall,_

_Ninety-eight bottles of beer!_

_Take one down and pass it around._

_Ninety-seven bottles of beer on the wall!"_

Now Kevin joined in, and the three of them sang the third stanza together. 

_"Ninety-seven bottles of beer on the wall,_

_Ninety-seven bottles of beer!_

_Take one down and pass it around._

_Ninety-six bottles of beer on the wall!"_

They were not even halfway through the third stanza when Pippin piped in, in his light tenor (after all, the stanzas were not that hard!), and then, at the beginning of the fourth stanza, the other three hobbits added their voices as well. They had reached as far as: 

_"Eighty-four bottles of beer on the wall,_

_Eighty-four bottles of beer!_

_Take one down and pass it around…"_

"All right, all right, that is enough!" Aragorn ordered. 

"Yes, sing some other song," Gimli added. Aragorn, Boromir, and Gandalf exchanged amused glances and shook their heads. 

With a look of mischief, the hobbits started off singing: 

_"One hundred apple pies, cooling on the sill;_

_Snatch one down, to eat our fill._

_Pass it around,_

_No need to fight—_

_Everybody has a bite!_  
  


_"Ninety-nine apple pies, cooling on the sill;_

_Snatch one down, to eat our fill._

_Pass it around,_

_No need to fight—_

_Everybody has a bite!_

_"Ninety-eight apple pies…"_

Gandalf turned around and glared at them. "Not that one, either." Joey giggled, and Kevin and Jennifer grinned. 

Without missing a single beat, Pippin began: 

_"A hobbit of habit is Nob o' the Lea,_

_Oh, a hobbit of habit is he, is he!_  
  


_"First breakfast he has at the rise of the sun,_

_Two eggs, a sausage and one sticky bun._

_He stays at the table until it is done,_

_And then back to bed is his idea of fun._  
  


_"A hobbit of habit is Nob o' the Lea,_

_Oh, a hobbit of habit is he, is he!_  
  


_"Second breakfast, to the kitchen again;_

_Porridge and cream is his happy plan,_

_Followed by toast and strawberry jam,_

_An apple or pear and a wee bit of ham."_

The other hobbits added their voices in, and the children began to join in the chorus. 

_"A hobbit of habit is Nob o' the Lea,_

_Oh, a hobbit of habit is he, is he!_  
  


_"He takes himself out for a bit of a walk,_

_But elevenses come at the chime of a clock._

_There's no time to stop and no time to talk_

_When there's bread and butter and beans in the crock._  
  


_"A hobbit of habit is Nob o' the Lea,_

_Oh, a hobbit of habit is he, is he!_  
  


_"Though he's much work to do, he has a hunch_

_That naught will be done before time for lunch._

_There are mushrooms and leeks and carrots in a bunch,_

_All of them things that he's eager to munch._  
  


_"A hobbit of habit is Nob o' the Lea,_

_Oh, a hobbit of habit is he, is he!_  
  


_"He's ready to eat when teatime arrives,_

_Though fainting with hunger his spirit revives_

_With scones thickly spread with soft cheese and chives_

_And tea made with honey from his own beehives._  
  


_"A hobbit of habit is Nob o' the Lea,_

_Oh a hobbit of habit is he, is he!_  
  


_"Soon supper has come and his hunger is dire;_

_He's almost certain that he soon will expire—_

_But there's chicken on the spit and soup on the fire._

_It makes him the happiest lad in the Shire._  
  


_"A hobbit of habit is Nob o' the Lea,_

_Oh, a hobbit of habit is he, is he!_  
  


_"And now that he finally finds he is fed,_

_He takes himself off to his warm little bed_

_And laying him down and nodding his head_

_He dreams of a marvelous, bountiful spread!_  
  


_A hobbit of habit is Nob o' the Lea,_

_Oh, a hobbit of habit is he, is he!"_

The song ended, and as they had begun to go uphill, it was getting harder to sing and walk. Instead, Jennifer asked something she had been curious about for a little while. 

"Pippin, why is it that when you hobbits sing, it's always you who starts?" 

Pippin laughed. "I guess just because I like singing the most." 

Merry looked sideways at his cousin. "Don't let my cousin fool you. Among hobbits, he's considered a fine singer, and he also plays several musical instruments." 

"In fact," Frodo put in, "just a few years ago, a minstrel from Outside the Shire asked him to become his apprentice. But of course, we couldn't part with our Pip!" 

"I'm sure you couldn't." Jennifer smiled. "Kevin plays the guitar, and Joey plays the harmonica. Kevin's guitar was back at the campsite when we came here, but Joey brought his harmonica here." 

Pippin glanced over at Joey. "I know I have heard you play it, Joey! One of these days, when we have time, maybe you'll teach me to play that harmonica. Although I don't think I'd be able to find one for myself, unless we could perhaps find a Dwarf who could make one." 

Just as Joey was going to reply, he stumbled over a small hole in their path, and would have fallen if Jennifer had not reached out and grabbed him by the elbow. "Whew! That was a close call," she said. 

"It is getting much darker, and the path is getting more difficult. Perhaps we should save our breath for walking," Gandalf said from the head of the group, without even turning around to look. 

Joey's eyes went wide. "How'd he know what happened?" he hissed in a whisper. 

Merry whispered back, "Of course he knew. He's a wizard." 

The Company continued on their way in silence for a time, and then Joey grinned up at Kevin and Jennifer. He had suddenly remembered another activity that he, his siblings, and his friends sometimes participated in to pass the time during long car trips. "Beep," he said. 

Jennifer grinned back. "Beep." 

Kevin laughed. "Beep." 

"Beep," Joey repeated. 

Merry and Pippin grinned at one another, shrugged and both said at the same time, "Beep." 

At the front of the line, Gandalf shook his head, and Aragorn gave a low moan and put his hand over his face. 

"Beep," said Frodo. 

**-oo000oo-**

After a few days, the novelty of walking all night and sleeping most of the day, and only occasionally being allowed to have a few small fires that were just barely enough to boil water on, began to wear off. Even Pippin and Joey were having a hard time staying cheerful, and no one had much energy for singing and chatting on the trail, except early in the evening. 

"What's wrong with the hobbits?" Joey asked Kevin quietly, one evening. They were five days out from Rivendell, and the first few nights of walking had been accompanied by non-stop hobbit prattle or singing with the children, especially Merry and Pippin. But tonight they had all four been mostly silent, and had clung together more than usual. 

"I don't know, Joey," Kevin answered. "But they seem a little down in the dumps, don't they?" 

Gandalf overheard the two brothers talking. The Company was taking a short rest before moving on. 

"Tomorrow is the first day of Yule." He saw that they did not understand. "According to the Shire calendar, the last day of the old year, and the first day of the new, are called Yule. It is a major holiday for hobbits, and involves gift-giving, feasting, storytelling, and family gatherings. Obviously, they have realized what they are missing." 

Joey and Kevin looked at each other. "Pippin told us something about that, before we left," Kevin said. "It sounded like Christmas to us." 

"Yeah." Joey nodded agreement. "Only the hobbits celebrate it on New Year's Eve, not Christmas Day." 

Jennifer had been listening in, and she nodded in her turn. "In our world, Christmas is called 'Yule' in some countries. We celebrate it on December twenty-fifth in our country, and a lot of other countries do, too, but some countries celebrate it on January sixth." 

"In the Northern part of Eriador, the turning of the year is the shortest day of the year, and is called Yule or the Turning of the Year." Aragorn said. "In the Shire calendar, it takes place on the two days between the old year and the new." 

Kevin, Jennifer, and Joey stared at him. "There are _two_ days between the old year and the new?" Joey asked, wide-eyed. 

"Only in the Shire calendar," Aragorn replied. "They have a very well-organized calendar. But there are many calendars in Middle-earth. The Elves have their own, and the calendar of Gondor is somewhat based on the Elven calendar, but has some differences." 

Jennifer thought of trying to explain Christmas, but then realized that doing so might involve talking about things that hadn't occurred or been revealed yet. After all, Jesus hadn't been born yet. If they were not able to return home, they might never have Christmas with their whole family again. Tears sparked in her eyes at the prospect, but she blinked them away, and said aloud, "I sure can understand why they would be so homesick right now." 

"Poor lads!" said Gimli, also joining the conversation. All of the hobbits were so young, except the Ring-bearer, and none of them had ever been out of their homeland before. Nothing like missing a major special occasion to bring on homesickness. 

Aragorn glanced at Gandalf, and then went over to speak quietly to Legolas and Boromir, who were standing watch over their temporary resting place. 

The children and the hobbits were weary and footsore as dawn began to break over the chill bleak landscape. Legolas had scouted ahead, and found a little out of the way spot, nestled between two hills. There was a copse of scrubby trees to one side, and a great rock formation to the other. 

Gandalf looked at the site with approval. "I think we may be able to have a fire and a hot meal this evening." This at least drew the hobbits' attention, if it did not seem to cheer them much. 

Still the morning meal was the same journeybread and fruit they had been having every morning at the end of the night's walking. Jennifer took the chance to brew her daily cup of _dárithil_ , while Sam was fixing tea for everyone else. 

Sam laid out the bedrolls close together, as they had been sleeping together for warmth and comfort since leaving the Shire. Packs were slung down, and Sam and Pippin were getting ready to lie down, when they realized Frodo and Merry seemed to be waiting for something. 

Frodo blushed, and reached into his inside jacket pocket, and pulled out a small bag. "When I realized that we'd be on the tramp today, I got these from one of the Elves in the Rivendell kitchen." He poured out into his hand some boiled sweets, each wrapped in a twist of paper. There were twelve of them, and he handed one out to each member of the Company. "I know it's not much, but it's something. Happy Yuletide." He attempted to sound cheerful with the traditional greeting, but it sounded more than a bit forced. 

"Thank you, Frodo," said Gandalf gravely, as he popped the treat into his mouth. Everyone else followed suit, except for Sam and Jennifer, who said they would save theirs for later, and Pippin, who just stared at his. 

Merry reached into his pack. "I have to confess these are not from me. I don't even know what they are. Bilbo gave them to me just before we left, with instructions to pass them out today." He opened the package, and startled a laugh out of both Frodo and Gandalf when it revealed a stack of pristine white handkerchiefs, twelve of them. He passed them out carefully. 

"This was very thoughtful of Bilbo," said Aragorn, a bit bemused, as he stowed his in his pouch. 

"It certainly was," said Gimli. "I will have to thank him when we return." 

Kevin and Jennifer were quite grateful; they had never had any handkerchiefs of their own, and there was no Kleenex in Middle-earth! Joey grinned at his—it was a neat present, and he remembered Bilbo telling them how much he had missed having handkerchiefs on his own Adventure. _He was in such a hurry to meet the Dwarves, he forgot his handkerchiefs!_ he thought. 

Merry placed Pippin's in his hand as he did not make a move to take it. The tweenager looked at it, and burst into tears. 

"I didn't even think of bringing something!" he wailed. 

Merry moved to hug him, and Frodo used his new handkerchief to wipe the lad's tears. But Sam just stared at his toes, looking every bit as miserable as Pippin, though there were no tears. 

Jennifer moved to try and comfort Pippin as well, but Kevin shook his head. "It's probably a family thing, Jen." 

The rest of the Fellowship looked on, a bit uncomfortable, and then moved on about the business of settling in for a day's rest, leaving the hobbits to comfort their own. The four finally arranged themselves for rest, but Pippin cried himself to sleep. 

It made Joey feel so bad, he wanted to cry, too. 

The hobbits awakened in the twilight to a delicious smell. For once, someone had started the cooking without waiting for Sam. 

The four of them sat up, blinking owlishly at the fire. 

Frodo stood up. "What do we have?" he asked. The other three hobbits were getting up as well. 

"Legolas brought down a pair of fine, fat pheasants, with Kevin's help," said Aragorn, turning the birds on the stick that was serving as a spit. "Come sit over here, my friends." He gestured to one of the larger rocks, which had been decorated with a few holly branches. 

"Guess what! Jen and I found them!" said Joey, with a big grin on his face. 

"Oh!" said Pippin, in a stunned voice. 

"Master Sam, I am afraid I have been into your stores. I got a few potatoes for the roasting," said Gimli. 

"That's all right, Mr. Gimli," Sam answered, amazed. 

"Where is Boromir?" asked Merry, looking about. Then he spotted him near the edge of the light, on watch. He turned briefly and smiled, then returned his gaze outward. 

"Boromir contributed this," said Aragorn, holding up a flask. "I think we will water down these spirits, but I do believe the occasion calls for a toast or two." 

"Not for us," said Kevin, glancing at his siblings. "We'll make do with tea!" Jennifer nodded agreement, and Joey shrugged. 

Pippin gave a little bounce where he sat, and Frodo gave a smile that was genuinely cheerful. The food was soon served out, and for a time concentration was on the meal. 

When they had finished eating, Merry moved as if to prepare for the night's travel. 

Gandalf put a hand out. "There is no rush, Meriadoc. I do believe we have time for a pipe and a tale before we move on." He lit his own pipe, and blew the shape of a butterfly, followed by a series of rainbow-colored rings. 

"Did I ever tell you about the time Bilbo danced on the table at _The Prancing Pony_?" 

Sam sat forward eagerly, and Pippin relaxed into Frodo's embrace. Joey wiggled in eager anticipation, as he sat between his older brother and sister; he leaned into Jennifer's side, and she wrapped her arm around his shoulders. 

And a breeze blew a gap in the clouds, so that the stars looked down from a briefly-clear sky; the clouds soon moved back in, but it was enough to see a few of them twinkling down for a moment. 

**-oo000oo-**

The next afternoon, Joey woke up in his bedroll; some noise had awakened him early. He saw that the adults were talking quietly and paying no attention to those who were still sleeping. An idea occurred to him. 

Joey carefully unzipped his backpack, pulled out his monster mask, and then crept toward the men, who were sitting near the campfire. A mischievous grin sneaked across his face as he pulled his monster mask down over his head. He had originally intended to use the mask to scare his sisters during their family's camping trip, but he had just decided that this would be more fun. 

"Growll!" he said. 

Gandalf jolted. Boromir and Aragorn reached for their swords, and Gimli reached for his axe. Legolas, whose sharp Elven ears had overheard Joey's movements, was the only one who didn't react, and neither did the sleeping hobbits or teenagers. But then Aragorn relaxed, taking his hand off his sword's hilt and shaking his head in amusement. Exchanging a glance with Aragorn, Boromir rolled his eyes. Legolas smirked, and Gimli snorted. Gandalf's eyes twinkled fondly. 

"I'm a monster!" Joey said in a growly voice, as he approached the adults. He raised his hands above his head, bending his arms and curling his fingers to make his hands look like claws. "Growll, I'm a _scary_ monster!" 

"All right, scary monster, it is time that monsters went back to sleep. It is a good two hours until sunset, and you need the rest," Aragorn told him kindly but firmly. Approaching the little boy, he held his hand out. "I shall take that monster mask, Joey." Shrugging, Joey pulled it off his head and handed it to the Ranger. "You left this inside your backpack so that Lord Elrond would not see it, did you not?" 

Joey shrugged. "Yes, sir." 

"And why did you include it in your pack?" 

Joey ran his finger over the mask and grinned. "I was gonna scare my sisters on our camping trip." He curled his hands over his head again again, making a scary face. "Growwll!" 

Shaking his head and biting back an amused grin, Aragorn put his hand on Joey's shoulder. "Not tonight, you are not, and not while we are on this journey. This journey is not the best of times for boyish pranks, Joey. I will keep this mask until we reach safe lands again." Reluctantly, Joey nodded acquiescence. 

As the Ranger led the little boy back to his bedroll, Gandalf shook his head in amusement, Boromir chuckled, and Legolas and Gimli laughed. "Little boys," Gimli said, with a snort. 

"I know," Legolas agreed, an amused expression creasing his face, and then he sighed, his face sobering. "If only mischievous little boys wearing monster masks were the worst threat we shall encounter." 

An amused smile crept across Boromir's own face, and then he shook his head, sobering in his turn. "If only these children could remain happily ignorant of the dangers and threats we _are_ going to encounter. Orcs and trolls are only imaginary creatures in their world." 

Legolas nodded. "Whereas, here, they are all too real. At least Miss Kaylee is safe in Rivendell." 

Gandalf nodded agreement. "As soon as Aragorn returns, you had better get some sleep. The hobbits and the other children are still asleep, and it is time that the rest of you joined them. I will take the first watch." 

**-oo000oo-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: "Ninety-nine Bottles of Beer on the Wall" is a popular travel song, and is in the public domain.
> 
> "One-hundred Apple Pies" and "Nob O' the Lea" were both written by Dreamflower, and appear in several of her stories.
> 
> Portions of this chapter were taken from two of Dreamflower's stories, ["A Mother's Work: Belladonna"](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8254705/1/A-Mother-s-Work) and ["Yule in Hollin"](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8787671/1/Yule-in-Hollin).


	17. When You Wish Upon a Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Kaylee keeps busy in Rivendell, the Company progresses toward Mount Caradhras.

**Chapter 16: "When You Wish Upon a Star"**  


Kaylee sat on the little cushion next to Arwen's chair. They were in the room that Arwen called her solar, as it was surrounded on three sides by windows, and faced southeast. Most of Arwen's handmaidens were in the room as well, including Eledwhen and Mairen; they were all engaged in some sort of needlework. Kaylee stared down in concentration at the little scrap of fabric in her hands. It was in a small wooden hoop. The silver needle in her small hand was threaded with red silk, and the little silver thimble was on her right index finger; she concentrated with her tongue sticking out of her teeth as she carefully placed her stitches one after the other, in the way that Arwen had taught her. Nearby, Lucy lay curled up on the floor, chewing on an old, worn-out slipper that Arwen had given her to go with the scrap of leather and the rope that had been given to the puppy previously. 

Kaylee pulled the needle through to the right side, and then gave a little flounce of frustration. "Ooh!" she exclaimed. "I wish it would stop doing that!" She pouted. 

"What is the matter, Kaylee?" asked Arwen gently. 

"It came all unthreaded again! I just can't get this!" 

"Let me see." She took the fabric from Kaylee and studied it. The child's stitches had improved immensely since Arwen had begun to teach the little girl to embroider a week earlier, though they were still in need of improvement. "Ah! You have let your thread get too short, my dear. Here," and Arwen began to unpick two or three of the last few stitches, "now there is enough thread to tie off. Do you remember how to do that?" 

Kaylee nodded, and tied off the thread as Arwen had taught her. Afterward, she took the now re-threaded needle from Arwen, and began to stitch once more. Arwen smiled down at her little pupil. Kaylee had come a long way in the week since her siblings had left. The little girl had never tried any sort of stitchery or needlework before, but she had taken to it well. The little design of red stars was marching across the snowy linen evenly, and today Kaylee had not yet needed to pick out any stitches to do over, save the few Arwen had done for her, to lengthen her thread. 

Still, the child missed her brothers and sisters as well as her parents, especially at night. Mairen, who had taken the nursemaid's room Lady Jennifer had used so that she would be able to look after Kaylee, had reported that the child sometimes wept at night, and that she sucked her thumb every night at bedtime. "But, my Lady, she has a strange ritual each night. She kneels by her bedside, and speaks a rhyme before she gets into her bed. It always ends with her asking for blessings upon each of her siblings and also for her parents. Before Lady Jennifer left, she used to have Miss Kaylee kneel against her bedside and recite this rhyme, and to ask for these blessings upon their parents every night at bedtime, after she had finished reading to her." 

"What rhyme is this that she speaks?" Arwen had been curious. 

"She says: 

_"Now I lay me down to sleep._

_I pray Thee, Lord, my soul to keep._

_Watch over me all through the night,_

_And wake me with the morning light._

"Then she asks this Lord to bless Lord Kevin, Lady Jennifer, and Master Joey, to take care of them on their journey, to bless her mother and father and Miss Megan, and to keep her parents from worrying too much. And then, she ends it with this strange word: 'ay-men." Mairen had paused. 

"And who do you think this Lord is, to whom she speaks?" Arwen had asked. 

"I am not sure, my Lady, but I think she is speaking to Eru Ilúvatar." Mairen had blushed, because the notion that a small child might try to speak to the One seemed far-fetched, and yet by Kaylee's demeanor, she had been sure that was what was in the little one's mind. 

Arwen had smiled. "I think that you may be correct, Mairen. Miss Kaylee and her brothers and sister are unusual children, even for the Secondborn. They do much the same thing at the beginning of mealtimes, too, as I have noticed. There is much we do not know of their home." 

Arwen shook herself from her thoughts of Mairen's report, and looked fondly at Kaylee, who had reached the end of the row marching across the bottom of the linen towel. 

"Look, Lady Arwen!" Kaylee grinned and held it up for her teacher's inspection. "I finished it! Isn't that cool?" 

Arwen chuckled. The first time she had heard Joey and Kaylee use the term "cool" to mean something that was good instead of the temperature, she had been puzzled, but she was growing used to it now. Kevin and Jennifer also tended to use that word in the same way, as Arwen had discovered. 

"You did indeed finish! Well done!" she exclaimed, and gave her small student an embrace. "And so you shall have a reward. We have been invited to take tea with Master Bilbo Baggins in his rooms, and I told him that we would come after you had finished your lessons." 

"Yay!" Kaylee squealed. "I like Mr. Baggins! He tells me great stories and makes really good cookies—I mean, biscuits—" This had caused some confusion at first. Apparently, in Kaylee's homeland, biscuits were called cookies, and scones were called biscuits. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have finished faster!" 

Arwen laughed. "That is exactly why I did _not_ tell you. Would your work look so neat if you had tried to hurry?" 

Kaylee looked down at her toes and blushed. "Prob'ly not," she said. She jumped to her feet and turned toward Lucy. "Can—uh, may Lucy go, too? Please?" She bounced on her heels. 

Arwen laughed. "Yes, Kaylee, Lucy may go, too." 

"Oh, goody, goody! Yippee! Thank you!" With an expression of delight, Kaylee hugged Arwen and then scooped the puppy up in her arms. Lucy immediately commenced licking the little girl's face. Chuckling, Arwen laid her hand on Kaylee's shoulder and escorted her out the door, followed by Eledhwen and Mairen. The other maidens looked up briefly, and then returned to their own work. 

**-oo000oo-**

They had been walking for hours in the dark. Pippin looked behind him and sighed. Boromir was carrying a sleeping Joey, and Kevin walked by the Gondorian's side. Pippin almost envied the little boy. But he was no child; he might not be of age yet in the Shire, but he was certainly not in need of being carried. Then he noticed that Lady Jennifer was stumbling as she walked behind Bill and Sam. Gimli was just ahead of the pony. Aragorn was far behind them all at the moment, taking the rear guard, and Frodo and Merry had worked their way to the front, in hopes of asking Gandalf if they could take a rest for a few minutes. Legolas had gone before them to scout the trail ahead. 

Pippin turned and made his way back to the young Woman, and took her by the arm. He was a lot shorter than she, but he was much steadier on his feet. Boromir had said that was because hobbits had a "lower centre of gravity" than the race of Man. She had ceased to practice marching and twirling her carved branch several hours earlier, and now she was just trudging along, obviously tired, using it now as a walking stick to keep herself upright. 

She turned and smiled at him wearily. "Thank you, Pippin! I'm so tired. I'm not used to walking this long." She smiled ruefully. "I'm used to hiking with my family, but not like this!" The two of them spoke in a low murmur. Singing and louder conversation was being discouraged now by Gandalf and Aragorn 

"Well, neither was I, to be honest," said the hobbit. "But I've had to learn on this journey. At least we are not having to hurry as fast as we did when we were following Strider to Rivendell, and we aren't taking any shortcuts through swamps!" He gave a shudder as he thought of the Midgewater Marshes. 

Jennifer rewarded him with a small chuckle, and Pippin felt himself warmed by her laughter. She was much more serious than any of the hobbit lasses he knew back home in the Shire, but she did have a sense of humour, even if much of the time, he did not understand some of the things she found funny. He wondered what it would be like to see such marvels as "teevee" and "moo-vees" and "net-flix" and "yew toob". Apparently the last was a way to listen to music, which hobbits also enjoyed, and to watch kittens and puppies doing silly things, which in truth was usually amusing. He also didn't understand this activity that she and some of the other young people where she came from engaged in, during which she twirled this long, straight device she had described—the "bah-ton," as she called it, whatever that was, that Jennifer and her friends twirled when marching in parades. 

"Too bad insect repellent hasn't been invented in Middle-earth," Jennifer said. "That would have kept those midges from biting you while you were going to Rivendell. Kevin and I both have cans of it in our backpacks." 

Just then, before Pippin could answer, both of them wrinkled their noses. It was clear that Bill had left a little something on the trail up ahead. Pippin's eyes and night vision were somewhat better than hers. He carefully led Jennifer around Bill's little present, and everybody behind them followed. 

"Thank you, Pippin! You are a true gentleman, er, gentlehobbit." 

Pippin blushed and shrugged. "Well, really, when one goes about the world in bare feet, it's second nature to avoid unpleasant surprises!" 

Just then, everyone ahead of them stopped. Pippin hoped they were going to take a rest, and was relieved to see the hand signal agreed upon. Sam raised his right hand and then turned the palm towards him. Pippin nodded, and did the same, hoping Aragorn would be near enough to see it. 

He and Jennifer followed Sam and Bill up to where the others were gathering near Gandalf. Joey began to stir. "Are we there yet?" he mumbled. 

"Yes, we are, Joey," Boromir told him, and set him on his feet. The group quickly and efficiently set up camp for the day's rest. 

Jennifer slid her backpack off of her back, removed the knives from her shoes, laid them close to her, and sank wearily onto her bedroll for a long moment. _I'm exhausted!_ she thought. _It's a good thing my family is used to exercise!_ Suppressing a groan, she rose to her feet. Their meal still had to be prepared and eaten before she could even think about sleeping. 

After the Company had eaten, Jennifer and most of the others returned to their bedrolls. For a moment, she thought about skipping her bedtime prayers and going immediately to sleep, but then training and discipline took over, and she wearily pushed herself up into a kneeling position and whispered her prayers. Her brothers did the same thing. 

As Jennifer lay back down on her bedroll, resting her head on her lower arms, she thought about the discussion that she and her siblings had originally had about memorizing Bible verses, and the crash course that they had all engaged in during the weeks that had followed. _This is why God wanted us to memorize all those Bible verses,_ she thought. _He knew we weren't gonna have much time for Bible reading on this Quest—we don't even get to have Sundays off! During the hours when the sun is up, we're asleep, and when we're up and about, it's too dark to read! And always, when it's time to camp, even though the sun's coming up by then, we're too tired to read Kevin's Bible or anything else, and besides, every time we stop for a break, my brothers and Merry and Pippin and I all receive weapon lessons from Boromir and Legolas, and even Aragorn sometimes. If ever we needed God's Word stored in our hearts, we sure need it now. I sure hope I'm wrong, but I have a bad feeling we're going to need it even more before it's over._

Jennifer bit her lower lip. Please protect us, God! In Jesus' name, amen. As her eyes slid shut, a Bible verse she knew by heart came to her mind: _Thou wilt keep him in perfect peace, whose mind is stayed on thee: because he trusteth in thee. *****_ A sensation of peace swept through Jennifer's heart, and she fell asleep. 

**-oo000oo-**

Another week of walking, and they had come into the region known as Hollin, because of the many holly trees and bushes that grew there. The clouds had finally cleared completely, and Legolas had scouted out a _deep hollow shrouded by great bushes of holly_ for their resting place that morning. Strider said that it was hidden enough that they could actually have a bit of fire and a hot "supper-breakfast". There was a small stream nearby for water, and the rushing sound also kept their voices from carrying. The hobbits were thrilled at the thought of a hot meal and Sam's cooking, rather than the cold trail rations they had been eating for most of the two weeks they had been travelling. 

_"We have done well," he said. "We have reached the borders of the country that Men call Hollin; many Elves lived here in happier days, when Eregion was its name. Five-and-forty leagues as the crow flies we have come, though many long miles further our feet have walked. The land and the weather will be milder now, but perhaps all the more dangerous."_

_"Dangerous or not, a real sunrise is mighty welcome," said Frodo, throwing back his hood and letting the morning light fall on his face._

"It sure is!" Jennifer smiled broadly. 

"How far is forty-five leagues?" asked Joey. 

"Well, Joey," said Aragorn, "a league equals nigh on three miles. Therefore, we have traveled about one hundred and thirty-five miles since we left Rivendell." He nodded toward the chain of mountains in the distance ahead of him. "Yonder lies the Misty Mountains, which we must cross." 

"Whoa!" Joey gaped up at him and exchanged a look with Kevin and Jennifer, both of whom looked as stunned as he felt. 

Pippin stared at the chain of mountains. _"But the mountains are ahead of us," he said. "We must have turned eastwards in the night."_

_"No," said Gandalf. "But you see further ahead in the clear light. Beyond those peaks the range bends round south-west. There are many maps in Elrond's house, but I suppose you never thought to look at them?"_

_"Yes I did, sometimes," said Pippin, "but I don't remember them. Frodo has a better head for that sort of thing."_

"We didn't look at the maps," said Kevin, glancing at his siblings. "It wouldn't have done us any good, since we can't read Westron." 

_"I need no map," said Gimli, who had come up with Legolas, and was gazing out before him with a strange light in his deep eyes. "There is the land where our fathers worked of old, and we have wrought the image of those mountains into many works of metal and of stone, and into many songs and tales. They stand tall in our dreams: Baraz, Zirak, Shathûr._

_"Only once before have I seen them from afar in waking life, but I know them and their names, for under them lies Khazad-dûm, the Dwarrowdelf, that is now called the Black Pit, Moria in the Elvish tongue. Yonder stands Barazinbar, the Redhorn, cruel Caradhras; and beyond him are Silvertine and Cloudyhead: Celebdil the White, and Fanuidhol the Grey, that we call Zirak-zigil and Bundushathûr._

_"There the Misty Mountains divide, and between their arms lies the deep-shadowed valley which we cannot forget: Azanulbizar, the Dimrill Dale, which the Elves call Nanduhirion."_

Joey stared at Gimli. He had never heard the Dwarf sound so serious, and he was amazed at all the strange names of places he heard. 

_"It is for the Dimrill Dale that we are making," said Gandalf. "If we climb the pass that is called the Redhorn Gate, under the far side of Caradhras, we shall come down by the Dimrill Stair into the deep vale of the Dwarves. There lies the Mirrormere, and there the River Silverlode rises in its icy springs."_

_"Dark is the water of Kheled-zâram," said Gimli, "and cold are the springs of Kibil-nâla. My heart trembles at the thought that I may see them soon."_

_"May you have joy of the sight, my good dwarf!" said Gandalf. "But whatever you may do, we at least cannot stay in that valley. We must go down the Silverlode into the secret woods, and so to the Great River, and then—"_

_He paused._

_"Yes, and where then?" asked Merry._

_"To the end of the journey—in the end," said Gandalf. "We cannot look too far ahead. Let us be glad that the first stage is safely over. I think we will rest here, not only today but tonight as well. There is a wholesome air about Hollin. Much evil must befall a country before it wholly forgets the Elves, if once they dwelt there."_

_"That is true," said Legolas. "But the Elves of this land were of a race strange to us of the silvan folk, and the trees and the grass do not now remember them: Only I hear the stones lament them:_ deep they delved us, fair they wrought us, high they builded us; but they are gone. _They are gone. They sought the Havens long ago."_

Everyone was quite pleased at Gandalf's announcement that they would be staying put for the rest of the day and that night, except Aragorn. Joey watched him as he studied the area; uneasiness etched his face. The Ranger restlessly strode about the clearing until he suddenly froze, frowning. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Merry looked up at him. 

_"What is the matter, Strider?" Merry called up. "What are you looking for? Do you miss the East Wind?"_

_"No indeed," he answered. "But I miss something. I have been in the country of Hollin in many seasons. No folk dwell here now, but many other creatures live here at all times, especially birds. Yet now all things but you are silent. I can feel it. There is no sound for miles about us, and your voices seem to make the ground echo. I do not understand it."_

_Gandalf looked up with_ evident _interest. "But what do you guess is the reason?" he asked. "Is there more in it than surprise at seeing four hobbits_ and three children _, not to mention the rest of us, where people are so seldom seen or heard?"_

_"I hope that is it," answered Aragorn. "But I have a sense of watchfulness, and of fear, that I have never had here before."_

_"Then we must be more careful," said Gandalf. "If you bring a Ranger with you, it is well to pay attention to him, especially if the Ranger is Aragorn. We must stop talking aloud, rest quietly, and set the watch."_

The children exchanged looks and then gazed up at the stars now fading in the indigo sky, which was slowly growing lighter beyond the chain of mountains to the East. "Hey, look!" Joey cried out softly, pointing at the cloudless purple sky. "There's Venus! Holy cow!" 

Kevin and Jennifer looked up at the sky and smiled broadly. "Yeah! I see it! Good old Venus," Kevin said, with satisfaction. "The morning star. And if I'm not mistaken, there's Jupiter as well." 

"Yeah!" Peering intently at the sky, Jennifer nodded agreement. 

Legolas had overheard them. "That star which you call 'Venus' is known as Eãrendil. And the other one is called 'Alcarinque', or sometimes 'Morwen'." He cast a sly glance at Aragorn. "Did you know that Eãrendil is Aragorn's ancestor? Or that he is also Lord Elrond's father?" 

The four children stared at him, and then Kevin laughed. "You're trying to put one over on us, aren't you?" 

He grinned back at the children and shook his head. "If you mean that I am jesting, no, I am not." 

Frodo had also been listening to the conversation. "Don't you remember that song which Bilbo sang in the Hall of Fire? That was the tale of Eãrendil the Mariner." 

"But how's that possible? Those particular stars are planets," Kevin argued. "Worlds just like our own! And most of the other stars are suns, only so far away, they look tiny." 

"That's right," Jennifer agreed. "Where we come from, you can see them through a telescope. Venus really _is_ a planet." She didn't attempt to tell them about the satellites that traveled through space, taking pictures. It would be impossible for the people of Middle-earth to understand, she knew. Joey nodded agreement. 

Now the other members of the Fellowship looked at Kevin and Jennifer as though _they_ were the ones who were joking. 

Just then Gandalf turned, and gave Kevin and Jennifer a look. "I think perhaps it is better that we make our camp and get what rest we can. We need to take advantage of this respite and not waste it in pointless arguments." 

Kevin and Jennifer looked at each other. Clearly they were about to say things that weren't supposed to be known, at least not yet. They nodded, and set about the task of helping with setting up the campsite. 

As the others turned aside to their tasks, the three children took a moment to speak quietly among themselves. 

"Look!" Joey pointed at the sky again. "There's—there's..." He bit his lower lip. "Uh, I forget what you call it." 

Kevin peered up at the constellation Joey was pointing at. "Scorpius," he told his little brother. "I read once that the ancient Greeks used to think it looked like a scorpion." 

"You think when it's night again, we'll see the moon and the North Star and the Little Dipper and all that stuff?" 

Kevin laughed. "Maybe. We'll just have to see." 

Jennifer shook her head. "Gosh! The very same stars and planets that are in our sky may well be in Middle-earth's as well," she said thoughtfully. "Our moon, maybe, and Venus and Jupiter, for sure, and maybe Mercury, Mars, and Saturn." She paused. "And maybe all the other planets and stuff in our solar system, too. And maybe the same constellations, also—we know Scorpius is up there. And surely, if Scorpius is up there, the Little and Big Dippers are, too." Kevin looked at her for a long moment and nodded, the expression on his face equally thoughtful. 

"Until now, we haven't been able to see the stars or the moon very well, because the clouds have mostly kept them covered up," he finally said. "I'm so glad that the clouds have cleared out finally, and we can see the stars now. But don't forget what Legolas and Frodo said. They may look like our stars, but could still be very different." 

"We won't! But I'm glad we can maybe see them anyway." Joey smiled broadly. He had felt a little homesick for his parents, recalling nights out camping, or just roasting marshmallows in the backyard, as his dad had taught them the stars. 

Kevin looked up at Venus again, or, he supposed, Eãrendil, as it was called here. "We won't be able to see Venus up in the sky in the mornings for much longer, I suspect, so I'm glad we got to see it this morning," he said. "It won't be long now until it'll be showing up in the evenings instead." 

Jennifer nodded agreement. "Yeah." Gazing up at the sky glittering with stars, she recited: 

_"Star light, star bright,_

_First star I see tonight._

_I wish I may, I wish I might_

_Have the wish I wish tonight."_

For a moment, she stood in silent battle. With all her heart, she wanted to wish to go home, but she knew that she and her brothers and sister could not do that yet. So finally, she took a deep breath and said, "I wish that Sauron would be destroyed." 

"Me, too." Kevin stepped next to her. In a low voice, he said, "I know what you really wanted to wish for, Jen. I wish for that, too, but we can't have it. Not yet." 

Jennifer nodded, biting her lower lip. "I know." 

After everyone had eaten, Joey lay between his brother and sister. Even after nearly two weeks, he still was not used to sleeping on the ground during the daytime, or without some kind of shelter. Always before, during a camping trip, he had slept at night, _and_ in a tent. Sam and Aragorn were on watch. He noticed that Kevin had begun to draw his sword whenever he rested, keeping it near his hand; Jennifer, on the other hand, was still leaving her knives in her scabbards, although she usually unfastened them from her boots and laid them next to her bedroll before she lay down. 

Reaching toward his side, Joey felt the scabbard holding the long knife that Lady Arwen had given to him before they had left Rivendell; it was not quite so long as a sword would be, but it was long enough for a boy his age, and it was very sharp. Jennifer had not been happy at all about his having it, as he remembered, but Lady Arwen had also given Jennifer her own two knives, and had instructed her in their use. Since then, Legolas had been giving her private lessons. She still wasn't happy about the sharp weapons, but she no longer complained about them. But that did not stop her from giving Joey unhappy looks when he had his knife out; at least he left it in its scabbard when Boromir wasn't giving him and Kevin a lesson, or having him sharpen it. So far, Joey had not had to use it to fight an enemy; he did, however, wish that he could play with it, especially since he had had to leave all his toys back at Rivendell. He had only been permitted to bring his harmonica, which he had, so far, not had a chance to play since their departure from Rivendell; he hoped he would get to soon. Jennifer gave the same unhappy looks to Kevin whenever he had his sword out, too,even though until recently, he had been leaving it in its scabbard when he didn't need it. But she had never said anything to him about it that Joey knew of. 

He had thought at first that this trip would be an exciting adventure, but so far it had been nothing but boring walking nearly all night long, and sleeping outside all day. Because it had been so cloudy for so long, they hadn't even been able to see the stars very often until this morning just before sunrise. Furthermore, since it was early January, it was so cold, and the wind made it feel even colder. At least the stars and moon could finally be seen, and now he did not have to be carried quite so often as in the beginning. It was usually Boromir who picked Joey up when he began to stumble, and carried him; very often, he drifted off to sleep while Boromir was carrying him, and didn't wake up until it was time to make camp. The big Gondorian man was strong and gentle, but it was embarrassing to have to be carried like a baby. The hobbits were smaller than he was—well, shorter, anyhow—and no one carried them! At least Joey was glad Kaylee had stayed in Rivendell. Someone would have had to carry her just about the whole time; she would never have been able to keep up with even the hobbits. 

He was finally beginning to get sleepy and drop off, when suddenly he heard Sam whisper to Aragorn, _"What's that, Strider? It don't look like a cloud."_

The Ranger gave a shout. "Crebain from Dunland! Hide!" he called. 

Sam rushed to put out the fire and hide Bill. The others leaped to their feet and raced to conceal themselves beneath bushes or overhanging rocks. Joey found himself beneath a rather prickly bush with his sister and Pippin. He wanted to move, but Pippin's hand tightened on his shoulder, and he lay as still as he could. Jennifer had a look of pain on her face, but was trying to lie still. Joey wondered what was wrong. Was she lying on a rock or something? 

They stayed still until all the birds were completely gone. When the last one was out of sight, Pippin reached up above Jennifer's head. It was only then that Joey realized his sister's hair was stuck in the prickly holly leaves. Very carefully, Pippin untangled Jennifer's hair without saying a word. 

Jennifer gave the hobbit a funny look. "Thank you," she said. But she still looked uncomfortable. 

_What's with her?_ Joey wondered. 

Pippin just grinned. "Think nothing of it, Lady Jennifer." He scooted out from beneath the bush, completely ignoring the sharp leaves. He reached in his hand and helped both Joey and Jennifer to get out. 

"What was that all about?" asked Kevin. Even though he had heard talk about even being watched by birds and beasts, he'd thought is was just a figure of speech. He had not believed that the birds could really be spies! But from Gandalf and Aragorn's reactions, maybe it was really true. 

_"Regiments of black crows are flying over all the land between the Mountains and the Greyflood," Aragorn said, "and they have passed over Hollin. They are not natives here; they are crebain out of Fangorn and Dunland. I do not know what they are about: possibly there is some trouble away south from which they are fleeing; but I think they are spying out the land. I have also glimpsed many hawks flying high up in the sky. I think we ought to move again this evening. Hollin is no longer wholesome for us: it is being watched."_

_"And in that case so is the Redhorn Gate," said Gandalf; "and how we can get over that without being seen, I cannot imagine. But we will think of that when we must. As for moving as soon as it is dark, I am afraid that you are right."_

_"Luckily our fire made little smoke, and had burned low before the_ crebain _came," said Aragorn. "It must be put out and not lit again."_

The news dismayed the hobbits and the children. No one was very happy with the news that they had to move on as soon as it was night, and that there would be no more fires for a while. 

_"Well if that isn't a plague and a nuisance!" said Pippin. "All because of a pack of crows! I had looked forward to a real good meal tonight: something hot."_

"Me, too!" added Joey, pouting. 

_"Well, you can go on looking forward," said Gandalf. "There may be many unexpected feasts ahead for you. For myself I should like a pipe to smoke in comfort, and warmer feet. However, we are certain of one thing at any rate: it will get warmer as we get south."_

_"Too warm, I shouldn't wonder," muttered Sam to Frodo. "But I'm beginning to think it's time we got a sight of that Fiery Mountain and saw the end of the Road, so to speak. I thought at first that this here Redhorn, or whatever its name is, might be it, till Gimli spoke his piece. A fair jaw-cracker dwarf-language must be!"_

This quickly became for Joey the most uncomfortable and boring day yet. _All that day the Company remained in hiding._ Every so often, whoever was on watch would hiss out a warning, and they'd all crouch down as the occasional flocks of the dark birds passed over them. Finally, after the Sun started to go down, they broke camp and headed for Caradhras, which glowed faintly red from the reflection of the sunset upon the snow. Slowly the sky turned darker and one by one the stars came out. 

_Guided by Aragorn they struck a good path._ "It looks _like the remains of an ancient road_ ," muttered Frodo, looking from Aragorn to the path. "One that was once _broad and well planned_." He paused. More loudly he added, "It appears to stretch _from Hollin to the mountain pass_." 

Aragorn nodded agreement. "It does." 

_The Moon, now at the full, rose over the mountains, and cast a pale light in which the shadows of stones were black. Many of them looked to have been worked by hands, though now they lay tumbled and ruinous in a bleak, barren land._

"Hey, look, Jennifer! Kevin!" Joey's voice was soft, but his tone conveyed excitement as he pointed at the sky, smiling broadly. "The moon _is_ here!" 

Cranking their necks, Kevin and Jennifer looked upward. "It sure is!" Kevin smiled, and Jennifer nodded agreement. 

"And look! The Little Dipper, and the North Star." Jennifer pointed at the constellation in question. "And see? The Big Dipper's near it." Her brothers looked up where she was pointing, and nodded, smiling broadly. They kept on walking. 

Several hours later, _it was the cold chill hour before the first stir of dawn, and the moon was low._ At one point, Joey _looked up at the sky. Suddenly he saw or felt a shadow pass over the high stars, as if for a moment they faded and then flashed out again. He shivered._

 _"Did you see anything pass over?"_ he overheard Frodo, who was ahead of him, whispering _to Gandalf, who was just ahead._

_"No, but I felt it, whatever it was," he answered. "It may be nothing, only a wisp of thin cloud."_

_"It was moving fast then," muttered Aragorn, "and not with the wind."_

_Nothing further happened that night._ At one point, Joey, who had become exhausted, started stumbling. Boromir picked him up and started to carry him. 

_No fair!_ Joey thought resentfully, looking at the hobbits out of the corner of his eye as sleep began to overcome him. _No one ever has to carry the hobbits! Not even Pippin! Why can't I be as strong as them?_ Joey soon drifted off to sleep. 

**-oo000oo-**

Kaylee was romping with Lucy on the lawn. Bilbo and Arwen were watching her from the bench. "Here, Lucy!" Kaylee called, running after the scampering puppy. Bilbo and Arwen laughed, watching her. 

"Lady Arwen," a voice said behind them. Turning around, Arwen and Bilbo saw Glorfindel approaching them. 

"Hello, Glorfindel," Arwen said, rising to her feet; Bilbo did likewise. Bowing, Glorfindel nodded and then looked at Kaylee, who had stopped to see who was coming. 

"Hello, Miss Kaylee." Glorfindel smiled. 

"Hi, Mr. Glorfindel." Smiling broadly, Kaylee raced toward him, Lucy darting after her. Bending over, Glorfindel picked up the puppy and cradled her against his chest with one hand. When he held his other hand in front of her, Lucy began chewing on it. Arwen and Bilbo laughed, and Kaylee giggled. A moment later, Lucy licked his hand. 

"This puppy is growing." Glorfindel set her down, and Lucy sniffed his feet. Smiling down at Kaylee, he asked, "And what have you been doing, Miss Kaylee?" 

"Playing!" Giggling again, Kaylee picked up Lucy. "Playing with Lucy." 

Glorfindel exchanged a look with Arwen and Bilbo. "May I join you?" he asked Kaylee, his eyes twinkling. 

Kaylee nodded vigorously. "Sure!" She picked up Lucy and handed her to him. The puppy immediately began to lick Glorfindel's fingers as he stroked the silky-soft fur of her head. 

**-oo000oo-**

The following night, as the Company continued east, Joey sighed. "What's the matter?" Jennifer asked him. 

"Oh…" He shrugged. "It's just that—well, look at how strong the hobbits are, and they're smaller than me! They can do so much, a _lot_ more than I can." 

Jennifer smothered a laugh, and she and Kevin exchanged amused glances. "Of course they're stronger than you, Joey, and of course they can do a lot more than you—they're a lot older than you!" she pointed out. "They've had a lot more time to grow up and learn to do things than you've had. Plus, even though they're shorter than you, they have the bodies of grown-ups, not little boys." 

"That's right." Kevin caught up with his brother and sister. "Don't forget that Jennifer and I can do a lot more than you, too, because _we're_ a lot older than you. Well, so can the hobbits." 

"But Pippin—he's the youngest and shorter than me, and even he's stronger than me," Joey complained. 

"He's still not as young as you, though. Not yearly as young," Kevin told him. "He's…uh, well, I'll put it this way. If he were a human being like us, he'd be…" His voice trailed off. "Aragorn, how old would Pippin be, if he were—" He bit his lower lip. 

"Of the race of Men?" Aragorn finished. Kevin nodded. A thoughtful expression came over the Ranger's face. "You know, Kevin, that's a good question, because hobbits age more slowly than Men. _Much_ more slowly. They do not come of age until they are thirty-three years old, so that means at twenty-eight, Pippin appears like a young man of about eighteen. In addition, hobbits tend to be stronger and sturdier than their size would account for; not so much so as Dwarves, but still surprisingly so for their height." 

"I see." Kevin exchanged a glance with Jennifer, and then with Joey. He glanced at the hobbits, who were quietly listening to their discussion. "So, he would be graduating from high school, or getting ready to, if he were a human being where we come from." 

He turned back to Joey. "Pippin is kind of like a teenager who's about to graduate from high school. Or has already graduated. In other words, he's the—uh, I'll put it that way: he's the hobbit equivalent of an eighteen-year-old human. So, naturally, he's learned a great deal, and naturally, he can do many things you can't do yet. Not to mention that he's stronger than you." 

Kevin's eyes twinkled. "On the other hand, you're nine years old, Joey, and you're still in the third grade. You're a _long_ way from being eighteen! So don't expect to be as strong as an eighteen-year-old, or able to do the things an eighteen-year-old can do, until you _are_ eighteen." He patted his little brother's shoulder. "You only need to expect to be able to do the things a nine-year-old can do. And be as strong as a nine-year-old." 

"Well said," Gandalf agreed from the front. "On the other hand, Joey, a hobbit child of nine would seem to be three years younger than you are." 

Tilting his head as he looked up at Gandalf, Joey furrowed his eyebrows. "You mean that hobbits my age are like human six-year-olds?" 

"That is exactly what I mean," Gandalf told him. "What's more, hobbits live longer than the race of Men. And Dwarves live even longer than hobbits. _Much_ longer." 

"And unless Elves fade or are slain, Master Joey, we do not die at all," Legolas added. "We will live as long as Arda lives." 

"Arda?" Joey stared up at Legolas, tilting his head. 

"The world." 

"Oh." Joey spent the next few moments thinking about what his older brother, sister, Gandalf, and Legolas had said, and then shrugged. Then he gaped up at the wood elf as what Legolas had said slammed into his head. "You mean—you mean you will live _forever_?!" 

Legolas laughed. "To mortals, it would seem so, would it not? You have such a short span of years, and then you leave the circles of this world. Elves, on the other hand, are tied to the this world. We cannot leave it until it ends. For that reason, Elves who fade or are killed go to the halls of Mandos, after which we are reborn into Arda. Most Elves are reborn in Valinor and, with a few exceptions like Glorfindel, remain there. What our fate will be when the world ends, we do not know." 

"Whoa! No way!" Joey shook his head in wonder. Silence descended on the group for the next several minutes. 

"You know, one thing puzzles me," Jennifer said, at last. "How is it that Pippin sounds—uh, I don't know—so much more mature than the average eighteen-year-old? I've heard eighteen-year-olds talk, and none of them sound as mature as he does." 

Pippin grinned and puffed himself up, elbowing Merry. "See, cousin," he muttered, " _some_ people can appreciate my maturity!" 

Merry elbowed him back. "They're Big Folk. They don't understand that you should be much more mature than you seem!" 

Everyone chuckled at their byplay, and with an amused look at Merry and Pippin, Aragorn said, "Well, Jennifer, hobbits have one advantage over those of us of the race of Men. Even though their bodies take longer to come of age, all the time they are growing up, they are learning constantly. Since they are still learning as they slowly grow, their minds mature more quickly than among 'Big Folk', as they call us." 

Frodo laughed. "For one of the 'Big Folk', I'd say you are fairly close to correct. Though perhaps a hobbit might say that 'Big Folk' learn more slowly than hobbits do, and grow up too quickly!" 

Now all the other hobbits laughed, as did Gandalf. The wizard turned his head and said, "Of course, I could tell some tales of the immaturity of certain hobbits of my acquaintance even after they have come of age! Not to mention of other races who are not nearly as old and wise as they think." 

There was more laughter from all, and the group continued in a merry mood. But after a moment, it was Kevin's turn to look thoughtful, an expression which Jennifer shared. It was a mood that lasted until they stopped to make camp. 

_The next morning dawned even brighter than before. But the air was chill again; already the wind was turning back towards the east. For two more nights they marched on, climbing steadily but ever more slowly as their road wound up into the hills, and the mountains towered up, nearer and nearer._

The trek was less pleasant as it grew colder, and they made their trek mostly uphill. There was little breath for talking and even less for singing. At one point, Pippin and Joey made a little game of taking turns kicking a small stone ahead of them as they walked, but it didn't take long for their activity to annoy the others, especially after it hit Sam in the back of his foot. In spite of Joey's apology, Jennifer said, "Enough!" and Kevin kicked the stone far away. 

The youngest McCloud and the youngest hobbit both sighed, and exchanging a long-suffering look, trudged on in sulky silence until the Company halted for the day. At bedtime, Joey yawned as he went to sleep. 

_On the third morning Caradhras rose before them, a mighty peak, tipped with snow like silver, but with sheer naked sides, dull red as if stained with blood._

_There was a black look in the sky, and the sun was wan. The wind had gone now round to the north-east. Gandalf snuffed the air and looked back._

Kevin noticed Gandalf and Aragorn talking in quiet voices, but only Frodo was close enough to hear what they said, and he did not see fit to share it with anyone else. When they rolled up in their blankets on the cold ground, Kevin found it hard to sleep as he worried over whatever it was that was also worrying Gandalf and Aragorn. It had to be something serious to have both of them anxious. He heaved a great sigh, and tried to pray for patience and God's peace. Finally he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> *The Bible verse Jennifer remembers is Isaiah 26:3, King James Version.


	18. Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company tries to go over Mount Caradhras, and Bilbo amuses Kaylee.

**Chapter 16: "Do You Want to Build a Snowman?"**

When they were awakened for supper-breakfast, they all found out what the problem was. Between the fear of spies and the coming weather, the two leaders had decided which way they were going. 

Joey was still groggy when he was wakened, and just barely heard Gandalf's explanation that they needed to hurry up and leave because he thought they were being watched, and it would be dark soon. 

As he clumsily rolled up his bedroll, for he still was wishing he could just go back to sleep, he heard Boromir add that they needed to gather some firewood, because it would be bitterly cold on the mountain, and they would freeze to death otherwise. _"...When we leave here,"_ the Gondorian was saying, _"...where there are still a few trees and bushes, each of us should carry a faggot of wood, as large as he can bear.”_

 _“And Bill could take a bit more, couldn't you lad?” said Sam. The pony looked at him mournfully._

Gandalf reluctantly agreed, although he seemed to say they wouldn't use it if they didn't have to. Joey sure hoped they _would_ have to. The cold of the mountains was seeping into his bones, and a fire would be a very good thing. 

They finished their meal quickly, and while Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, and Sam broke camp, Gimli, Boromir, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Jennifer, and Joey all looked for wood. Kevin found himself on watch. 

The three hobbits and Jennifer and Joey located fallen branches and limbs. Joey followed the hobbits' example, watching them from the corner of his eye as he saw what kinds of wood they chose. He'd gathered wood for campfires back home, but his dad wasn't so picky about what he found, so long as the wood would burn. 

The limbs that were too long, Gimli used his axe to chop into manageable lengths, and Boromir carried that wood back to camp, and then returned for more. After a while, they had several bundles of firewood and kindling ready. Joey and the hobbits each carried a bundle of kindling apiece on top of their packs. Bill was laden with firewood, as were the adults of the Company. Joey's backpack felt a little odd with the wood strapped to the top of it, and some of the bark against his neck made his skin itch. 

_The Company set out again with good speed at first._ In spite of their extra burdens, the children were in high spirits. Pretty soon the snow was coming down quickly. It was hard to even see to the front of their line where Aragorn and Gandalf were. Jennifer was not bothering to march or twirl her stick this time; she was too busy plodding through the rapidly-thickening blanket of snow to be able to concentrate. Instead, she leaned on it, using it for a walking stick, thankful to Bilbo Baggins for the suggestion back in Rivendell. 

Joey paused to gaze down at the soft blanket of snow at their feet. A mischievous grin crept across his face: now that he was completely awake, he had more energy. Bending low, he grasped a clump of snow with both hands, shaped it into a snowball, and hurled it at his older sister. 

“Hey!” Dropping her walking stick, Jennifer wasted no time in retaliating by throwing her own snowball back at her little brother. Joey threw his next snowball at Kevin, who immediately hurled one back at him. Joey giggled, and tossed another at his older brother. The others watched, amused. 

“All right, children!” Aragorn called. “This is no time for a snowball fight. We have to get over this mountain as quickly as we can.” 

Kevin nodded. “Yes, sir.” Dropping their clumps of snow, he and his siblings resumed their climb up Mount Caradhras with the rest of the Company as Jennifer picked up her walking stick. As they continued onward, Joey kept staring down at the snow, wishing he could play in it. 

“I wish we could build a snowman,” he said. “There’s a lot of snow already; we could build a _hundred_ snowmen!” He grinned. 

“I’m sure we could, Master Joey, but as Aragorn said, we have to get over Caradhras as quickly as possible,” Boromir pointed out. 

“This would be great weather for skiing in, if we had some skis and a ski lift.” Kevin scanned the mountain slopes that they were climbing as he spoke. 

“It sure would,” Jennifer said wistfully. “I wish we _could_ do some skiing while we’re here. You know, this mountain would be a great place to put up a ski resort!” She looked at Kevin. “Remember when Mom and Dad took us skiing last winter, during Christmas vacation?” 

“I remember.” Kevin grinned. “It was Kaylee’s first skiing lesson on a bunny slope, remember? She kept falling more than she skied!” Jennifer laughed at the memory. 

“Well, she was just four years old, so we couldn’t expect her to learn much in one week. And it was Joey’s first time on an intermediate slope.” Jennifer glanced down at her little brother as she spoke. “You did pretty well up there, Joey, considering that you weren't even nine yet.” 

"I _was_ pretty good, huh? Even Dad said so!" Joey answered proudly. "After all, I'd been doing it since I was five!" 

“You sure had been, and you sure were!" Jennifer nodded agreement. 

Pippin had been listening curiously. "What's 'skiing?'" he asked. To his surprise, it was Gimli who answered. 

"It's a method of travelling over mountains in the snow," he said. "You strap specially carved boards of wood to your feet and glide on them over the snow." 

"Yes," said Boromir, "people often use skis in the White Mountains." 

Joey was surprised. He had been used to thinking that people here didn't know anything about the things they had back home. It was kind of neat that they knew about skiing here, too. He hoped he would get to ski again next winter, when they were back home. He said, “This would be a great place to go sledding, too. I wish I had my sled!” 

Kevin smiled. “Yeah, that _would_ be nice. There wouldn’t be time to go sledding here, though, even if you did. We have to get to the other side of this mountain as quickly as we can.” 

Joey grinned. “Like the bear that went over the mountain?” 

Kevin and Jennifer laughed. “Yes, Joey! Just like the bear that went over the mountain,” Kevin said. 

Laughing, Joey began to sing: 

_“The bear went over the mountain,_

_The bear went over the mountain,_

_The bear went over the mountain_

_To see what he could he could see._

_To see what he could see!_

_To see what he could see.”_

When Joey finished singing that old children’s song, he, Kevin, and Jennifer all silently followed the hobbits for a time. In the process, Joey started thinking, and then, as he looked around at the thick blanket of snow they were walking through, another song came to his mind. He began to sing again. 

_“Frosty the Snowman_

_Was a jolly, happy soul,_

_With a corncob pipe and a button nose_

_And two eyes made out of coal._  
  


_“Frosty the Snowman_

_Is a fairy tale, they say…"_

Joey was singing the loudest through all the other verses, and when they came to the last verse, they repeated it twice; the second time, Pippin joined in. 

_“Thumpety thump-thump, thumpety thump-thump,_

_Look at Frosty go._

_Thumpety thump-thump, thumpety thump-thump,_

_Over the hills of snow.”¹_

The hobbits all laughed heartily at the end of the song. "That reminds me of a story they tell in the Shire about two little hobbits who make a snow-hobbit that comes to life," said Pippin. 

At the same time, Frodo, Merry, and Sam said all together, as if quoting, _"Once there were two little hobbits named Tip and Tulip. They were brother and sister, and they lived in a cozy little smial with their mama and their papa and their auntie."_ Then they all laughed again. 

Frodo explained, "There are many tales in the Shire about 'Tip and Tulip', nursery tales meant for very young hobbits. All of them start the same way." 

"Oh!" exclaimed Jennifer. "We have nursery tales at home, too! Fairy tales and folk tales and stuff like that. Kaylee brought a book of such tales with her.” She paused. “We've told you so many songs and tales of our home. We’d love to hear one of your Shire stories." 

The younger hobbits all looked at Frodo, who was acknowledged as the best storyteller among them. He began again with the same words they had already quoted, and then told the rest of the story, which was indeed very similar to the story of Frosty the snowman, except that the snow-hobbit was a secret to just the two little hobbits. He ended it with, _"But when they told their auntie, she winked at them, and said for them to save the snow-hobbit’s things, in case it should snow again next Yule."_

Frodo chuckled. "Tip and Tulip's parents never believe their adventures, but their auntie always does, and she always has the last word in the story." 

“I wish Kaylee was here with us,” Jennifer said wistfully. “She would have loved this story!” 

Frodo smiled up at her. “I’m sure that Bilbo is sharing some of our stories with her while we’re on the Quest. Anyway, she’s safer in Rivendell.” Jennifer nodded. As much as she missed her little sister, she could only agree. 

**-oo000oo-**

Bilbo answered the rap on his door with anticipation. Lady Arwen had told him that she would be bringing Kaylee and a couple of her handmaidens once Kaylee's sewing lesson had ended. “Hullo, Miss Kaylee!” With a chuckle, Bilbo gave her a gentle embrace, and then smiled down at Lucy, who sat obediently at her young mistress' feet. Kaylee held the end of her puppy's leash loosely in her right hand. "And how are you, today?" he asked her. 

“Fine, Mr. Baggins.” Kaylee grinned, and the elderly hobbit bent over and rubbed Lucy’s head. The puppy licked his hand. 

Stepping backward, Bilbo indicated the ottoman upon which Kaylee often sat when she visited his quarters. He then turned with a courtly bow and greeted Lady Arwen and her two handmaidens, courteously seeing them seated and made comfortable. He rubbed Lucy on the head again, and the puppy sniffed his hand and then licked his fingers. “Hullo, Lucy,” he said. 

Bilbo turned toward the low table. “There are some savoury biscuits waiting on the table for us, as well as teacakes and currant scones, and some radish and cucumber sandwiches. You ladies must help yourselves while I fetch the tea tray. I will also bring a little dish of milk for Lucy." 

“Goody!” Kaylee exclaimed in delight. She dropped Lucy’s leash and rushed toward the table. Lady Arwen unfastened the leash from the puppy’s collar, and Lucy began to sniff around the room. 

Bilbo went to his small kitchen and returned with the tea tray, set with the teapot and cups, sugar, honey, and milk, as well as a bowl of chopped meat for Lucy which he set on the floor as soon as he had laid the tray on the table next to the food that was already there. Lucy immediately began to eat her treat. Bilbo took his own seat, and invited Lady Arwen to do the pouring out. 

Kaylee took some of the biscuits and scones, as well as a couple of the radish and cucumber sandwiches. When they had first arrived, she had thought that sandwiches made with vegetables were weird and not very good, but when Jennifer had insisted she try some to be polite, she had learned they weren't too bad, and now she sort of liked them. The homemade butter helped. It was much more tasty than the butter spread back home, that came in a plastic tub! Of course, she loved the biscuits and cakes and scones much better than the vegetable sandwiches. 

After a leisurely tea, during which Kaylee munched on her food and regaled Bilbo with news of how well her needlework was coming, she slid off the ottoman and went to sit on Arwen’s lap on the Man-sized couch. The other two Elves sat on the other Man-sized chairs. Bilbo sat on a hobbit-sized chair and gazed at Kaylee. 

“This is a story I often used to tell to Frodo and his cousins when he was a little hobbit,” he told Kaylee… 

**-oo000oo-**

_Once there were two little hobbits named Tip and Tulip. They were brother and sister, and they lived in a cozy little smial with their mama and their papa and their auntie._

_One fine Spring morning, Tip and Tulip finished their first breakfast. It was a lovely first breakfast: porridge with berries and honey, toasted bread with butter, and a cup of tea apiece with plenty of milk and honey stirred in._

_They knew that they had to do their morning tasks right afterwards. Tulip cleared the table, and Tip helped Mama with the washing up. Then Tulip went right out to sweep the front step, while Tip helped Auntie with dusting the parlor. (Of course, they had made their beds and tidied their own rooms before first breakfast!) Then Tip brought in some firewood for the kitchen, and Tulip took a basket and went out to the back garden, and gathered in some spring onions and radishes and young lettuce and brought them in for Mama to use later._

_The last morning task was to take a bit of food out for the family cat, Honeybun. Tip carried the small dish of minced leftover meat, and Tulip had the little bowl of water. Honeybun's food and water was always placed on the back step by the kitchen door. She would run up each morning with a little mew, and rub against Tip and Tulip's legs before gobbling up her food and drinking a little fresh water. Then Tip and Tulip would sit upon the step and play with Honeybun for a few minutes, before they went in to have their lessons with Auntie._

_But that day, Honeybun did not come. They were quite surprised, but waited a few moments, and then began to call her. Still, Honeybun did not appear._

_"Where do you think she is?" asked Tulip, with a worried look in her eyes._

_Tip shook his head. "I don't know. I hope she is all right."_

_They called some more: "Here, Honeybun! Kitty! Kitty! Kitty!"_

_But still there was no sign of Honeybun."_

Kaylee gave Bilbo a worried look. "Is their kitty okay?" she asked. 

Bilbo smiled. "Wait and see…" 

_Tulip was on the verge of tears, and Tip was frowning with worry. Where could Honeybun be? They called and called, and walked about the back garden, looking._

_Just as the two of them were nearly ready to weep, a voice called them from the back door. "Tip! Tulip!" called their auntie. "You are late for lessons!"_

_"Oh, Auntie!" they exclaimed, and ran to her. "Honeybun is missing! She did not come up for breakfast, and we've called and called!"_

_Now, Mama would have said, "Don't worry, she'll come when she is hungry!" and Papa would have said, "Perhaps she's caught a mouse!" But Auntie knelt down and hugged them and said, "Well, then, we shall have to go and find her, for I know we'll be too worried to think of lessons until we do!"_

Bilbo then described all the places that the children and their auntie had searched. Finally, their auntie suggested the top of the smial where the rooftree grew. 

_So they went to the north side of the smial, where it sloped down, and there was a little dirt path that led up to the rooftree. Papa had built a little playhouse among the rooftree branches, but not high up at all, for the branches came quite close to the ground. It was one of Tip and Tulip's favorite places._

_As they approached, they could hear mewing! Such a lot of mewing! Tip and Tulip raced over to their hideaway, but Auntie came more slowly._

_"Auntie! Auntie!" called Tip. "Come and see!"_

"What do you think they found, Kaylee?" Bilbo asked. 

Kaylee shook her head, her eyes wide with curiosity, as she was under the spell of Bilbo's story-telling. 

_"There was Honeybun! She was all stretched out, her front paws kneading at the floor, while she fed three tiny, brand-new kittens!_

_Auntie stood by, while Honeybun allowed Tip and Tulip to crouch down beside her kittens, but told them not to try and touch the wee babies. There was one ginger, and two little tabbies. After a few minutes, Auntie sent Tip and Tulip off: Tip to bring Honeybun's food and water up to the playhouse, and Tulip off to find something warm for mother and kittens to lie upon._

_Tip soon returned, holding the cat's food bowls carefully, and then Tulip came back with one of her mother's old flannel petticoats, which was too worn to mend. Mama had said she had planned to tear it into cleaning cloths, but that Honeybun needed it more._

_That afternoon at tea, the conversation turned upon the new members of Honeybun's family. Papa said that Tip and Tulip could keep one of the kittens, but they would need to find homes for the others in a few weeks; Mama said for the children to make sure that they took good care of the little cat family in the meantime. But Auntie said, "You shall need to find names for them all!"*_

**-oo000oo-**

Kaylee smiled broadly; all of her front baby teeth showed. “I love kitties,” she said. “I’d love to have a kitten.” 

Bilbo chuckled. “You already have a puppy, do you not?” He gazed down at Lucy as he spoke. The puppy had finished her chopped meat, and now she was lying on the floor and licking her front paws. 

“Yeah! Uh, yes, sir.” Kaylee twisted around to look up at Arwen, who smiled at the little girl and nodded her approval. With a giggle, Kaylee slid off of Arwen’s lap and plopped on the floor next to Lucy. Sitting cross-legged, she picked the puppy up and held her against her chest; Lucy licked her face. “But I’d _love_ to have a kitten, too!” 

Arwen smiled. "Perhaps tomorrow, you can go down to the stable for another riding lesson, since Bilbo has kindly agreed that you may learn to ride upon Merrylegs."³ This was Bilbo's own old pony, who had brought him to Rivendell when he came to live there. "There are some cats and kittens at the stable, but most of the kittens are half-grown. There are a few very young ones, though." 

Kaylee grinned and clapped her hands with excitement. She laughed, and then politely asked, "Mr. Baggins, may I please have another teacake?" 

**-oo000oo-**

The McCloud children had coaxed the hobbits into singing one of their own songs, and this time, Pippin, who had a very good voice indeed, began to sing "The Greening of the Hall", a song about decorating the Hall with greenery for Yule. 

_“Cedar, spruce, and fir and pine,_

_All of these will do just fine!_

_Holly berries and mistletoe,_

_Wrapped with ribbons, decked with bows,_

_From doors and windows and ceiling beams,_

_We place the ever-living greens!_  
  


_“The greening of the hall!_

_The greening of the hall!_

_Come, ye laddies and lassies all_

_For the greening of the hall!_  
  


_“Out in the frost or snow, we trek_

_To find the finest boughs to deck_

_Each modest cot or finest smial!_

_The cold may nip till we can't feel_

_Noses and toeses, but we don't mind,_

_So long as the greenery we can find!_  
  


_“The greening of the hall!_

_The greening of the hall!_

_Come, ye laddies and lassies all_

_For the greening of the hall!”*_

Kevin, Joey, and Jennifer laughed. “Do you put up Christmas trees, too?” Joey asked. “Uh, Yule trees. We put them up at Christmastime!” 

“Yeah, fir trees,” Kevin added. “We set them up in the corner of the living room, and we always decorate them. And then we put most of the presents underneath!” 

“Until we open them on Christmas morning, yeah,” Jennifer added. “Oh, and when we put up the Christmas tree, we put up the other decorations, too. Including wreaths on our front doors!” 

The hobbits laughed. " _Whole_ fir trees?" asked Merry incredulously. "That would take some doing in a hobbit hole!" 

Frodo added, "Fir trees usually only grow in parts of the Northfarthing. But we do make use of other evergreens, mostly mistletoe and holly, as well as sometimes pine or cedar. But wreaths on the doors, and garlands in the Hall and around the doors and windows, are common." 

Pippin grinned. "We actually have a _staircase_ in the Great Smials, leading from the main level to the ballroom. Those are always garlanded with greens and ribbons for Yule." The Tooks were quite proud of that staircase, one of the few in the Shire, and the largest and grandest staircase, at that. 

“And guess what? We kids hang up stockings, too,” Joey added, smiling. “For presents to be put in. On Christmas Eve. Before we go to bed.” 

Jennifer grinned. “We always have to wait till after breakfast to open the presents under the tree, but we do get to take the gifts out of the stockings as soon as we get up.” 

"Well, as for stockings, you'd be hard put to find a single one in the Shire," laughed Sam, holding up one of his furry feet. Joey giggled. 

Pippin looked around at all the snow. "Snow that stays on the ground is unusual in the Shire, but sometimes it happens. They'd love a snowfall like this back home. Sleds and sleighing and snowhobbits and all!" Joey smiled broadly in anticipation. He loved to build snowmen and go sledding and have snowball fights in the winter. 

Then Jennifer began to sing in her turn: 

_“Sleigh bells ring; are you listening?_

_In the lane, snow is glistening;_

_A beautiful sight._

_We’re happy tonight,_

_Walking in a winter wonderland…”_

After she had sung the remaining three stanzas, Kevin, who refused to be outdone by his brother and sister, sang “Sleigh Ride,” and then Joey sang all three stanzas of “Jingle Bells” with help from the others. Following that song, Kevin sang “White Christmas”. And then he, Jennifer, and Joey led them in all three stanzas of “Deck the Halls with Boughs of Holly”; the hobbits joined in with the "tra-la-la-la-las". When that song was over, Pippin taught them to sing another hobbit Yule song: 

_“Come now, good hobbits, be of much cheer,_

_And let's raise a toast to the coming New Year--_

_May each day dawn bright and fair,_

_Free from want and free from care!_

_May the year be short on sorrow,_

_And long on joy with each new morrow!_

_May the Shire know peace and plenty,_

_That no larder may go empty!_

_And blessed be the earth we till,_

_That each belly may have its fill!_

_May the ties of family, too,_

_Be strengthened by hearts warm and true!_

_May each hobbit have a hand to hold,_

_And love for all, both young and old!_

_Let the halls with laughter ring,_

_As to the New Year, we gladly sing!”³_

Meanwhile, it continued to snow heavily; soon enough, neither children nor hobbits had the breath to sing anymore, and with the wind blowing so hard, they could not have heard one another at all. Soon the weather got even worse, and their way grew steep and difficult. 

_“I don't like this at all,” panted Sam. “Snow's all right on a fine morning, but I like to be in bed while it's falling. I wish this lot would go off to Hobbiton! Mr. Pippin’s right. Folk might welcome it there.”_

_Gandalf halted. Snow was thick on his hood and shoulders; it was already ankle-deep about his boots._

The rest of the Company came up closer, so they could hear him. 

_“This is what I feared,” he said. “What do you say now, Aragorn?”_

_“That I feared it too,” Aragorn answered, “but less than other things. I knew the risk of snow, though it seldom falls heavily so far south, save high up in the mountains. But we are not high yet; we are still far down, where the paths are usually open all the winter.”_

_“I wonder if this is a contrivance of the Enemy,” said Boromir. “They say in my land that he can govern the storms in the Mountains of Shadow that stand upon the borders of Mordor. He has strange powers and many allies.”_

_“His arm has grown long indeed,” said Gimli, “if he can draw snow down from the North to trouble us here three hundred leagues away.”_

_“His arm has grown long,” said Gandalf._ The wizard looked sad and weary. 

Kevin and Jennifer exchanged a surprised look. Some wizards could actually control the weather? Gandalf did not say it was impossible. They weren't quite sure what to make of that. In front of them, Joey gulped, and turned around to look up at his brother and sister. 

_While they were halted, the wind died down, and the snow slackened until it almost ceased. They tramped on again. But they had not gone more than a furlong when the storm returned with fresh fury. The wind whistled and the snow became a blinding blizzard. Soon even Boromir found it hard to keep going. The hobbits, bent nearly double, toiled along behind the taller folk,_ and Kevin and Jennifer had drawn Joey between them. Kevin had his arm around both his siblings, _but it was plain that they could not go much further, if the snow continued._ Glancing at Frodo, Kevin could see from the way he was trudging that the Ring-bearer’s _feet felt like lead. Pippin was dragging behind. Even Gimli, as stout as any dwarf could be, was grumbling as he trudged._ Joey was shivering, and his teeth were chattering. 

“I want my mom and dad,” Joey said at one point, his voice small. Kevin squeezed him even closer to his side, pulling his sister in as well. 

_The Company halted suddenly._ Joey, who had been too miserable to even think, stopped in relief, not really caring why. But then he began to hear _eerie noises in the dark_. Even though he was sure it was only the wind, it sounded like scary voices. And he flinched at the sounds of small stones rattling down the mountain. They seemed to be awfully close. 

_“We cannot go further tonight,” said Boromir. “Let those call it the wind who will; there are fell voices on the air; and these stones are aimed at us.”_

_"I do call it the wind,” said Aragorn. “But that does not make what you say untrue. There are many evil and unfriendly things in the world that have little love for those that go on two legs, and yet are not in league with Sauron, but have purposes of their own. Some have been in this world longer than he.”_

At that point, Joey tuned out what the grown-ups were saying. He badly wanted to just stop walking. But his ears perked up when they seemed to be agreeing with him. It seemed Gandalf knew of a spot where they could get out of the wind. 

_“And it is no good going back while the storm holds,” said Aragorn. “We have passed no place on the way up that offered more shelter than this cliff-wall we are under now.”_

_“Shelter!” muttered Sam. “If this is shelter, then one wall and no roof make a house.”_

Everyone was too miserable to even smile at Sam's joke. 

They bundled up together as close to the rough mountainside as they could. _Bill the pony stood patiently but dejectedly in front of them, and screened them a little; but before long the drifting snow was above his hocks, and it went on mounting. If they had had no larger companions the hobbits would soon have been entirely buried_ , and the snow would have come up to Joey's chin. 

In spite of the protection of the adults and the two teenagers and a pony trying to block the snow, the wind whipped and whirled flurries of the snow beyond them. Boromir glanced back at the small folk; Frodo and Joey both had snow up to their waist, and it was not much better for the rest of them. 

Boromir turned and began shaking the snow off first Frodo, and then Joey and the other hobbits while he was at it. _“This will be the death of the halflings,_ and possibly the children as well, Gandalf,” he said. _“It is useless to sit here until the snow goes over our heads. We must do something to save ourselves.”_

 _“Give them this,” said Gandalf, searching in his pack and drawing out a leathern flask. “Just a mouthful each—for all of us. It is very precious. It is_ miruvor _, the cordial of Imladris. Elrond gave it to me at our parting. Pass it round!”_

Jennifer looked dubiously at it, but Kevin took a sip and said quietly, "Take some, sis. Think of it as medicine." She tilted her head and rolled her eyes at him, but obeyed him. She knew there was alcohol in it, but it didn't taste like it. Immediately, she felt much warmer, and seemed to have more energy. She passed it to Joey, and as he sipped it, she saw a proper color come back into his face. His lips had been nearly blue. Not far from her, Boromir was speaking to Gandalf, but she paid no attention to what he was saying; she was too focused on Joey. 

She noticed, however, when Gandalf reluctantly gave permission for a fire, and when Gimli and Aragorn had both failed at the task, crossly agreed to light it himself. _“If there are any to see, then I at least am revealed to them,” he said,_ once he had gotten the fire started. _“I have written_ Gandalf is here _in signs that all can read from Rivendell to the mouths of Anduin.”_

Nobody really cared; they were too glad of the warmth and light to worry about being seen. 

_But the wood was burning fast, and the snow still fell. Soon the fire burned low, and the last faggot was thrown on._

_“The night is getting old," said Aragorn. “The dawn is not far off.”_

_“If any dawn can pierce these clouds,” said Gimli._

_Boromir stepped out of the circle and stared up into the blackness. “The snow is growing less,” he said, “and the wind is quieter.”_

Kevin wondered how Aragorn and Boromir could tell. But as he paid attention to the sky, he began to hope. Daylight was coming, and to his everlasting relief, the snow had finally stopped. All about them, the morning revealed a white world. It looked like a sheet spread over a bed full of toys; he remembered as a child trying to hide the messiness of his room by pulling the sheet up over all his mess. His mother had laughed in exasperation at him, but there was nothing funny about the cold white field about them, with no sign of a path to be seen, and clouds hiding the sun above. 

_Gimli looked up and shook his head. “Caradhras has not forgiven us,” he said. “He has more snow yet to fling at us, if we go on. The sooner we go back and down the better.”_

Everyone was in agreement, but it seemed impossible. The snow was up to Joey's shoulders, and it was even higher than the hobbits' heads. In some few spots, it was even higher than Kevin’s own head! 

Kevin grimaced. Now would have been a good time to have some snow skis for everyone! 

_“If Gandalf would go before us with a bright flame, he might melt a path for you,” said Legolas,_ who had totally ignored the storm. _It had troubled him little,_ and he was the only one in a good mood. 

Everyone stared sourly at the Elf. Since he had not seemed affected by the cold at all, his remark, thought Kevin, went over like a lead balloon. 

_“If Elves could fly over mountains, they might fetch the Sun to save us,” answered Gandalf. “But I must have something to work on. I cannot burn snow.”_ Kevin thought the wizard sounded even crankier than usual. 

_“Well,” said Boromir, “when heads are at a loss bodies must serve, as we say in my country. The strongest of us must seek a way. See! Though all is now snow-clad, our path, as we came up, turned about that shoulder of rock down yonder. It was there that the snow first began to burden us. If we could reach that point, maybe it would prove easier beyond. It is no more than a furlong off, I guess.”_

_“Then let us force a path thither, you and I!” said Aragorn._

"And me!" Kevin added. 

_Aragorn was the tallest of the Company,_ but Boromir was only a little shorter, and he had a broader build. Kevin followed them. _Slowly they moved off, and were soon toiling heavily. In places the snow was breast-high,_ and nearly shoulder-high for Kevin, _and often Boromir seemed to be swimming or burrowing with his great arms rather than walking._

They had been working for a while when suddenly they looked up to see Legolas running past them—on top of the snow! He waved at the three of them as he went by, giving them a smug smile as he ran. Kevin rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Show-off!” he muttered. 

"Bloody Elf!" Boromir said. 

"Language!' said Aragorn. "Although I can think of a few words myself!" 

"Sorry, Kevin," Boromir added. 

Kevin didn't say that in America, "bloody" wasn't really swearing, although he'd heard that it was used that way in the UK. The British used that word in the way that Americans would use the words, “drat” or “darn.” But these people thought it was swearing, so he shook his head, and just said, "Well, on this occasion, I think he deserves it." 

Meanwhile, up the slope, _the others waited huddled together, watching until Boromir and Aragorn_ and Kevin _dwindled into black specks in the whiteness._ Everyone had crowded against the cliff. The hobbits had put Joey between Frodo and Pippin, with Merry and Sam on each end. Jennifer sat directly behind Joey, with him perched halfway in her lap. Gimli and Gandalf were standing in front of them, and Bill in front of all, blocking the wind. They'd huddled like that, sharing body heat, for what seemed like forever. Then Gimli gave a shout. 

"Here comes the Elf," he said. "Show-off," he snorted, not knowing he was echoing Kevin. 

_“Well,” cried Legolas as he ran up, “I have not brought the Sun. She is walking in the blue fields of the South, and a little wreath of snow on this Redhorn hillock troubles her not at all. But I have brought back a gleam of good hope for those who are doomed to go on feet. There is the greatest wind-drift of all just beyond the turn, and there our Strong Men were almost buried. They despaired, until I returned and told them that the drift was little wider than a wall. And on the other side the snow suddenly grows less, while further down it is no more than a white coverlet to cool a hobbit's toes.”_

_“Ah, it is as I said,” growled Gimli. “It was no ordinary storm. It is the ill will of Caradhras. He does not love Elves and Dwarves, and that drift was laid to cut off our escape.”_

_“But happily your Caradhras has forgotten that you have Men with you,” said Boromir, who came trudging up at that moment,_ with Aragorn and Kevin behind him. _“And doughty Men too, if I may say it; though lesser men with spades might have served you better. Still, we have thrust a lane through the drift; and for that all here may be grateful who cannot run as light as Elves.”_

 _“But how are we to get down there, even if you have cut through the drift?” said Pippin._ It was evident to Jennifer that he was _voicing the thought of all the hobbits_. 

_“Have hope!” said Boromir. “I am weary, but I still have some strength left, and Aragorn and Kevin, too. We will bear the little folk. The others no doubt will make shift to tread the path behind us. Come, Master Peregrin! I will begin with you.”_

_He lifted up the hobbit. “Cling to my back! I shall need my arms,” he said and strode forward. Aragorn with Merry came behind,_ and Kevin had Joey do the same. While Joey clutched Kevin’s chest, he watched Boromir widening the track in front of them as he went, making it easier for the rest of them to follow. 

_They came at length to the great drift. It was flung across the mountain-path like a sheer and sudden wall, and its crest, sharp as if shaped with knives, reared up more than twice the height of Boromir; but through the middle a passage had been beaten, rising and falling like a bridge. On the far side Merry, Pippin,_ and Joey _were set down, and there they waited with Legolas for the rest of the Company to arrive._ Aragorn, Boromir, and Kevin returned to fetch the others. 

_After a while Boromir returned carrying Sam. Behind in the narrow but now well-trodden track came Gandalf, leading Bill with Gimli perched among the baggage. Last came Aragorn carrying Frodo,_ and Kevin walking next to Jennifer, supporting her and helping her keep her balance on the slippery packed-snow trail. _They passed through the lane; but hardly had Frodo touched the ground when with a deep rumble there rolled down a fall of stones and slithering snow. The spray of it half blinded the Company as they crouched against the cliff, and when the air cleared again they saw that the path was blocked behind them._

_“Enough, enough!” cried Gimli. “We are departing as quickly as we may!” And indeed with that last stroke the malice of the mountain seemed to be expended, as if Caradhras was satisfied that the invaders had been beaten off and would not dare to return. The threat of snow lifted; the clouds began to break and the light grew broader._

_As Legolas had reported, they found that the snow became steadily more shallow as they went down, so that even the hobbits_ and _Joey could trudge along. Soon they all stood once more on the flat shelf at the head of the steep slope where they had felt the first flakes of snow the night before._

_The morning was now far advanced. From the high place they looked back westwards over the lower lands. Far away in the tumble of country that lay at the foot of the mountain was the dell from which they had started to climb the pass._

_“The birds again!” said Aragorn, pointing down._

_“That cannot be helped now,” said Gandalf. “Whether they are good or evil, or have nothing to do with us at all, we must go down at once. Not even on the knees of Caradhras will we wait for another night-fall!”_

_A cold wind flowed down behind them, as they turned their backs on the Redhorn Gate, and stumbled wearily down the slope. Caradhras had defeated them._

Kevin looked at his sister. "All that way for nothing," he said crossly. 

Jennifer sighed wearily as she fell in line with the rest of the Company, Joey's icy hand in hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Bear Went Over the Mountain" is a popular children's folk song, and is in the public domain. "Frosty the Snowman" was written by Walter "Jack" Rollins and Steve Nelson and first recorded in 1950. "Winter Wonderland" was written in 1938 by Felix Bernard and Richard B. Smith. The rights to both of those songs currently belong to Warner Music Group. "The Greening of the Hall" and "Come Now, Good Hobbits" are both originals written by Dreamflower, and have been used in more than one of her stories.
> 
> The "Tip and Tulip" stories are part of the fanon of Dreamflower's Shire universe. They are popular stories for very young hobbits, and are an integral part of the culture. Many of the stories have been written down, but there are far more that are only transmitted orally. Some of the stories are quite fanciful, while others are more practical, but they all have an important lesson.
> 
> Merrylegs belongs to Lindelea, and appears in her delightful story, ["The Tenth Walker"](http://storiesofarda.com/chapterlistview.asp?SID=3826), which may be found at the Stories of Arda Archive. It's Bill the Pony's POV of his adventures with the Fellowship.


	19. Who’s Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company is compelled to fight a pack of wargs, and then it enters the Mines of Moria.

**Chapter 18: "Who’s Afraid of the Big, Bad Wolf?"**   
  
  


Bilbo and Kaylee were having a pleasant early morning on the wide veranda in front of the Last Homely House. First breakfast was over, and Kaylee had been showing him her book of children’s stories and explaining the stories in it, as she showed off the illustrations. They came to the end of it, and Kaylee gave a great sigh. 

Bilbo smiled at Kaylee. “Why don’t I tell you another story?” 

“Oh, yes! Please, please, Mr. Baggins!” Kaylee bounced with excitement. 

Chuckling, Bilbo leaned back. “All right. Let me see.” For a moment, he did some thinking, and then his face lit up. “I think I will tell you another story about myself.” Clearing his throat, he shifted his position to face the little girl and leaned forward. In his best storyteller voice, he began: _“In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor yet a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit-hole, and that means comfort. It had a perfectly round door like a porthole, painted green, with a shiny yellow brass knob in the exact middle…”_

Kaylee was engrossed in the story, and Bilbo in the telling, and the story had progressed as far as the troll incident when they were both quite startled to hear a loud growl from Bilbo's expansive middle. 

"Why, bless my buttons! It's nearly time for second breakfast! Would you care to join me, Miss Kaylee?" 

She giggled, and said, "Yes, if you’ll keep telling me the story while we eat!" 

The old hobbit stood up and offered Kaylee his arm, and she took it, as they made their way to the kitchens. 

**-oo000oo-**

Kevin sighed. The journey back down the mountain had not only been exhausting, but discouraging. After all that effort to climb up, it seemed awful to have to turn around and go back the way they'd come. He felt listless and useless. He leaned back against one of the trees in the clearing. He was barely listening to the discussion among the others as to which way they would go now, until Gandalf asked Frodo to decide. 

_"I do not wish to go,” he said; “but neither do I wish to refuse the advice of Gandalf. I beg that there should be no vote, until we have slept on it. Gandalf will get votes easier in the light of the morning than in this cold gloom. How the wind howls!”_

Kevin realized that the wind was very loud, whistling and howling. It sounded like a hurricane, or at least like the way one sounded in the movies. Scary! he thought. I sure hope it won’t become a gale! 

Aragorn jumped up suddenly. _“How the wind howls!” he cried. “It is howling with wolf-voices. The Wargs have come west of the Mountains!”_

_“Need we wait until morning then?” said Gandalf. “It is as I said. The hunt is up! Even if we live to see the dawn, who now will wish to journey south by night with the wild wolves on his trail?”_

_“How far is Moria?” asked Boromir._

_“There was a door south-west of Caradhras, some fifteen miles as the crow flies, and maybe twenty as the wolf runs,” answered Gandalf grimly._

_“Then let us start as soon as it is light tomorrow, if we can,” said Boromir. “The wolf that one hears is worse than the orc that one fears.”_

_“True!” said Aragorn, loosening his sword in its sheath. “But where the warg howls, there also the orc prowls.”_

Kevin's heart dropped. Wolves? He saw Sam and Pippin muttering across the fire. They looked as scared as he felt. 

Aragorn gave orders to go uphill. The hilltop was covered with boulders and large twisted trees. Gimli built a large fire, using the well-seasoned fallen wood that lay about on the crown of the hill. 

"The fire will be a good protection against the Wargs," the Ranger said. 

"I thought they were wolves," said Jennifer. 

"They are a type of wolf that were long ago changed and bred by the Enemy to be stronger, more clever, and crueler than normal wolves. But they fear fire." Aragorn drew his sword. "Hobbits! Draw near the fire on one side. Sam, Merry, and Pippin, surround Frodo. All of you draw your weapons! Gimli, guard the children on the other side of the fire. Kevin, draw your sword. Jennifer and Joey, make sure that you can easily draw your own weapons in case the Wargs break through. Face outward from the fire so that you can see into the darkness." 

While Aragorn gave orders, Legolas secured Bill to a tree near the fire, then strung his bow. Biting his lower lip, Joey took a deep, shuddering breath, his body trembling. Kevin put his left arm around his little brother’s shoulders as he clutched his sword with his right. “It’s going to be all right, Joey,” he said softly. “We’re all scared, but we’re going to be all right. Those wolves aren’t gonna get us. Right now, we’ve got to be very brave, and be ready to fight.” Joey shook his head up and down quite rapidly. Jennifer also nodded, her lips set in determination, poised to whip out her knives. 

Watching the two of them, and the hobbits, Joey looked up at his brother. "Um...is this one of those times I should draw my knife?" 

Jennifer was going to say "no", but Kevin nodded. "This is exactly one of those times." He looked at Jennifer. “He’s got to, Jen.” Sighing, Jennifer nodded. 

Shuddering, Joey carefully took it out and held it the way Boromir had shown him. Somehow it did make him feel a little safer, though he hoped he still wouldn't have to use it. 

They waited uneasily. _Poor Bill the pony trembled and sweated where he stood._ The howls of the wolves grew louder and louder, slowly growing nearer. Soon they could see the glow of yellow eyes, some slowly advancing almost to the ring of stones where they had camped. _At a gap in the circle a great dark wolf-shape could be seen halted, gazing at them. A shuddering howl broke from him, as if he were a captain summoning his pack to the assault._

Kevin froze, as the memory of a previous growl slammed into his memory. _I remember that growl!_ he thought. _That’s the very same growl we heard outside the cave, when we first arrived in Middle-earth!_ He exchanged a horrified glance with Jennifer, and then with Joey. It was evident from the expressions on their faces that they recognized that growl, too. 

_Gandalf stood up and strode forward, holding his staff aloft. “Listen, Hound of Sauron!” he cried. “Gandalf is here. Fly, if you value your foul skin! I will shrivel you from tail to snout, if you come within this ring.”_

Kevin felt almost sick, as he watched the wolf attack with a snarl, but a sudden _"twang"_ , and the leader of the pack fell dead in mid-air with an Elven arrow in its throat. 

The rest of the wolves disappeared, and suddenly the night grew quiet. 

"Are they gone?" Kevin asked. 

"For now," replied Aragorn. “But they will be back.” 

Boromir nodded. "I think they will probably wait now until the moon sets. We may relax our guard for a short while." 

"I agree. We must get what rest we can ere they come back," added Gandalf. "Legolas and Boromir, stand watch. The rest of us may sit down, but do not face the fire. Sleep if you can." 

The children all sat down together, with Joey between his older siblings, and Kevin mentioned his suspicions about that menacing growl. 

Joey shivered. “I remember that growl!” He leaned against Kevin, who wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Remember, Kevin? Remember, Jennifer?” 

“I remember,” Kevin said grimly. “We heard it just outside the cave at Rivendell. When we first arrived here. Remember how it sounded kind of like a cross between a wolf and a bear, or maybe a cougar? It must have been a Warg!” 

“Yeah!” Jennifer agreed. “Good thing we ran in the other direction as soon as we heard it, or it could have eaten us!” 

Dropping both arms in his lap, Kevin sat with his sword on the ground in front of his knees, unable to relax enough to sleep, although Joey leaned against Jen, and both seemed to be drowsing uneasily. 

The moon had set, and Kevin became even more uneasy. Suddenly, he heard Frodo give a wordless shout. 

_"Fling fuel on the fire!' cried Gandalf. "Draw your blades, and stand back to back!”_

Kevin and _Gimli flung some of the wood on the fire. In the leaping light, as the fresh wood blazed up_ and the wolves charged them, Aragorn's sword stabbed one, and Boromir’s sword, another. Legolas was firing arrow after arrow, and Gimli's axe was soon embedded in a wolf's skull. Kevin waved his sword in front of him, when he heard Jennifer give a scream. She had drawn her knives and knocked Joey to the ground, but her strokes in the beast's direction were merely making it angry. Suddenly, Kevin felt calm as he remembered his training. _Please, God!_ he silently prayed. 

He struck at the Warg and landed a blow; though it did not kill it, it _was_ incapacitated, as it lurched back awkwardly, a deep cut in its front leg. Immediately afterward, Legolas' arrow was quickly embedded in its eye; its huge body went limp. Kevin gave Legolas a look of thanks. 

“Stay down, Joey,” he ordered his little brother. “Keep your knife ready, but don’t get back up until we tell you to.” Clutching his knife, Joey nodded, and Kevin turned around. 

_In the wavering firelight Gandalf seemed suddenly to grow: he rose up, a great menacing shape like the monument of some ancient king of stone set upon a hill. Stooping like a cloud, he lifted a burning branch and strode to meet the wolves. They gave back before him. High in the air he tossed the blazing brand. It flared with a sudden white radiance like lightning; and his voice rolled like thunder._

_“Naur an edraith ammen! Naur dan i ngaurhoth!” he cried._

_There was a roar and a crackle, and the tree above him burst into a leaf and bloom of blinding flame. The fire leapt from tree-top to tree-top. The whole hill was crowned with dazzling light. The swords and knives of the defenders shone and flickered. The last arrow of Legolas kindled in the air as it flew, and plunged burning into the heart of a great wolf-chieftain. All the others fled._

_Slowly the fire died till nothing was left but falling ash and sparks; a bitter smoke curled above the burned tree-stumps, and blew darkly from the hill, as the first light of dawn came dimly in the sky. Their enemies were routed and did not return._

Kevin could hear the others celebrating, and let out a whoop, but suddenly he turned: Joey was throwing up, and Jennifer was crying. Suddenly he no longer felt like cheering. He had killed an animal. True, he had gone on deer-hunting trips with his father in recent years and had helped to bring back venison, but this felt different somehow. 

Gandalf said that the Wargs would not return, and said they should rest for what was left of the night. 

Merry brought over one of the waterskins to Joey, as Kevin tried to comfort their sister. 

"Take a sip and spit it out," Merry said to Joey. "Do you think you are finished?" 

The boy nodded his head. "I think so," he said after he spit. He took another sip, and swallowed it. "I was scared.” He shivered. “I wasn't any use at all," he added sadly. "I might as well not have a knife.” 

"You did what you should have—you obeyed your brother. And you were ready to fight if the beast had come too close to you." Merry patted the child on his back. "I was scared, too, Joey." 

“We all were, Joey,” Kevin added. “But we’re safe from those wargs now.” 

The children lay down, with Kevin on their left, closest to the others. As he lay there, trying to go to sleep, he overheard Gandalf saying to the others in a low voice, “You remember when Glorfindel searched for those wargs that the children heard upon their arrival. He told us that they had traveled south. It must have been these same wargs that attacked us tonight.” 

Kevin shivered. _Thank goodness they’re dead now!_

The rest of the night passed fitfully. Gandalf and Legolas took the watch, but the others only drowsed off and on, as they caught what uneasy sleep they could. 

_When the full light of the morning came no signs of the wolves were to be found, and they looked in vain for the bodies of the dead. No trace of the fight remained but the charred trees and the arrows of Legolas lying on the hill-top. All were undamaged save one of which only the point was left._

_“It is as I feared,” said Gandalf. “These were no ordinary wolves hunting for food in the wilderness. Let us eat quickly and go!”_

The weather was much nicer than the day before. It was a change to be walking by daylight. The sky was blue and uncloudy, and though the air was crisp and cool, it wasn't miserably so. It was a vast improvement over Caradhras! Kevin thought the temperature might be in the upper forties or low fifties, though of course there was no way to be sure, though it was obviously above freezing, as the snow and ice had begun to thaw. ***** _Where’s the Weather Channel when you need it?_ he thought ruefully. 

“Well, Kevin,” Jennifer said as she marched at his side, practicing with her stick, “I take back what I said about Caradhras being a great place for a ski resort.” 

Kevin smiled wryly. “I’m afraid you’re right. The risk of avalanches would be too great, for one thing.” 

Jennifer soon stopped practicing and started leaning on her stick. The whole Company were weary from their encounter the night before, and the lack of good sleep, so there was no singing and very little conversation as they trod along. They stopped only briefly to eat and drink, however. Tired as they were, all were eager to leave the Wargs far behind them. 

As Gimli and Gandalf led the Company, they started back towards the mountains south of Caradhras. Kevin noticed they were following the course of a small stream; there was barely a trickle of water flowing alongside the rough path. He could tell it had once probably been a road, for they kept having to scramble over broken pavers. _For many miles,_ the Company followed the little stream by walking down that path; Boromir eventually picked Joey up and nestled the little boy in his arms. Joey soon drifted off to sleep. 

As the sun set, they eventually came to _a dark still lake. Neither sky nor sunset was reflected on its sullen surface. The_ stream _had been dammed and had filled all the valley. Beyond the ominous water were reared vast cliffs, which_ loomed pale over them in the fading light. Gandalf had indicated that the opening to this Moria place would be there, but Kevin could not see any sign of any kind of crack or entrance anywhere. 

The Company climbed up the mountain slopes by the main path; the stars were twinkling overhead when they all reached the side of the lake. At last, they came to a narrow area between the murky lake and the tall cliffs; Kevin thought it was barely a dozen yards between the water and the stoneface. There at the edge of the water were the rotten stumps of some trees that must have once lined the side of the road. Then, right under the cliff, Kevin saw two of the biggest holly trees he had ever seen. They were huge and cast great shadows, and loomed at least twenty feet overhead. The Company halted and Boromir set a now-awake Joey on his feet. 

_"Well, here we are at last!" said Gandalf. "Here the Elven-way from Hollin ended. Holly was the token of the people of that land, and they planted it here to mark the end of their domain; for the West-door was made chiefly for their use in their traffic with the Lords of Moria. Those were happier days, when there was still close friendship at times between folk of different races, even between Dwarves and Elves."_

_"It was not the fault of the Dwarves that the friendship waned," said Gimli._

_"I have not heard it was the fault of the Elves," said Legolas._

"Oh, please!" Jennifer burst out, without meaning to. "Please don't start arguing now!" She was so tired of their bickering! It wasn't as bad as it had been when they had first started on their journey, thankfully, but still, it was very annoying. She laid her tree branch against the side of the mountain. 

Gandalf smiled at her, as both Elf and Dwarf blushed. "I must agree with Lady Jennifer. _I beg you two, Legolas and Gimli, at least to be friends, and to help me. I need you both. The doors are shut and hidden, and the sooner we find them the better. Night is at hand!"_

He turned to the others, asking them to divide up their remaining supplies, since Bill would not be able to go into the mines. At this announcement, both Sam and Joey grew angry. Sam protested mightily, and Joey kept yelling "NO! I won't let you!" He moved in front of the pony, as if to keep the others away. 

"Joseph McCloud!" Kevin said sharply. "Behave yourself!" 

Joey clenched his fists and glared at his older brother, who had sounded remarkably like their father just then, but he stopped yelling. 

Sam and Gandalf were still arguing, though. Sam was beginning to realize that they really did not have a choice. Still he made one last try: "He'd follow Mr. Frodo into a dragon's den, if I led him. It'd be nothing short of murder to turn him loose with all those wolves about!" 

Frodo had moved up and placed a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder, and Gandalf bent down. _"It will be short of murder, I hope."_ The wizard stood and laid his hand upon the pony's head, and said softly, _"Go with words of guard and guiding on you. You are a wise beast, and have learned much in Rivendell. Make your ways to places where you can find grass, and so come in time to Elrond's house, or wherever you wish to go."_ Looking at Sam, he said, _"There, Sam! He will have quite as much chance of escaping wolves and getting home as we have."_

Sam was quiet, and still scowling as everyone set to the task of taking off Bill's burdens and dividing them up. The hobbit was openly weeping as he pulled Bill's tack loose. Joey was fiercely wiping away furious tears of anger, and turned with a glare when Kevin put a hand on his shoulder, and leaned over to whisper in his younger brother's ear. "You know, Joey, there is also something you can do to help protect Bill before we set him free. Can you think of what that is?" 

Joey looked at Kevin in surprise, and then suddenly realized what Kevin meant. His angry expression was replaced by a thoughtful and grave one as he silently helped with the task. As they finished up dividing the supplies and setting aside what they did not need, Joey drew Sam aside. "Sam, do you think it would be okay with you if we, uh, said a prayer for Bill before he has to go?" 

Sam stared at him speechlessly, but Frodo smiled and nodded. "I think that is a very good idea, Joey." 

Joey smiled back, even though he was still crying a little himself. He blushed, and then, as Gandalf had done, he put one hand on Bill's head, closed his eyes and bent his head. "Um, God, it's me, Joey. Could you please take good care of Bill and not let any wolves eat him? He's a good pony and he works hard, and we all love him very much. In Jesus' name, amen." He wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck, and the pony nuzzled his scalp. 

He looked up and saw Kevin and Jennifer looking at him proudly. 

"Master Joey," said Sam, "thank you! I feel a lot better now." Joey hugged him. 

Kevin beckoned to Joey, who joined him and Jennifer off to the side. “Good job, Joey!” Kevin hugged his little brother to his side with his right arm. To both of them, he added in a low voice, “We’d better be getting our flashlights out of our backpacks and putting them in our jacket pockets. We won’t be able to keep them turned on the whole time we’re in the mines—the batteries won’t last that long—but there may be times when they’ll be needed.” 

“How are we gonna be able to see where we’re going without them?” Jennifer asked. “It’s gonna be pitch-black in those mines—as dark as a cave.” 

“I don’t know. Torches, maybe.” Kevin shrugged. “But there may be times when the flashlights will help, so let’s get them out now.” He paused. “Remember the summer we all spent in New Mexico two years ago? We went to Carlsbad Caverns once that summer.” 

“Yeah, I remember. Kaylee was only three years old then, and Megan was just a baby. Remember how dark it got when they turned all the lights off?” 

“How can I forget?!” Kevin groaned. “It wasn’t just dark in there—it was pitch-black, just like you said! I couldn’t even see my own nose, it was so dark. It’s gonna be just as dark in those mines unless we have a light of some kind.” Jennifer grimaced at the thought. “Good thing the batteries in our flashlights still work.” 

“And that we’ve got a few spares, should they go out,” Jennifer added. “But you’re right. If we try to keep them on the whole time we’re in Moria, not even the replacement batteries will hold out. So we’d better hope that Gandalf and Aragorn have some way of making light while we’re in there!” 

“And one that won’t use up our air,” Kevin added. 

The three children slid their backpacks off of their backs and unzipped them. They pulled their flashlights out of their packs and slipped them into their deep right jacket pockets, and then they rezipped their backpacks and once again slipped them over their backs. Jennifer removed her digital camera from her left jacket pocket and took a picture of their surroundings. “Good thing we brought our walkie-talkies,” she muttered, as she slipped the camera back into her pocket. _Wait till Mom and Dad see this!_ she thought, glancing down at her camera. 

For a while, everyone stood around watching Gandalf as he stared at the face of the cliff, as though his gaze would bore a hole in it. Still nothing was happening, and the night was dark and chill. The children and the hobbits were both growing bored; Joey was fidgeting, and Pippin was kicking a pebble with his toes. Kevin sighed loudly, and Jennifer rolled her eyes at him. Even Frodo had pursed his lips in distaste. _Gimli was wandering about, tapping the stone here and there with his axe. Legolas was pressed against the rock, as if listening._ It seemed they'd been standing about for hours. Perhaps they had. 

“Good thing Kaylee stayed behind in Rivendell, huh?” Jennifer asked Aragorn at one point, in a low voice. “She never would have been able to keep up.” 

Aragorn nodded agreement. “No, she would not have been able to, Jennifer; her legs are too short,” he answered in an equally low voice. “Either one of us would have had to carry her the whole way, or she would have had to ride Bill—possibly both. And now that we must leave Bill behind, she would not have the option of riding him.” They said no more, but turned their attention back to Gandalf. 

**-oo000oo-**

All day, Kaylee had been feeling worried. Her brothers and sister had been gone so long, and there was no way to call them or talk to them, or even to get a letter, an email, or a text from them. Their walkie-talkies did not work from that far away, wherever they were now, and even if they did, her own walkie-talkie was back home in her backpack. She missed her parents, too, and badly wanted her mommy, but she was not worried about them. Kevin and Jennifer and Joey were out in the wild places of the world, and from the stories that Bilbo had been telling her about his adventure years before, she knew that there were dangers here that her own country did not have. There were goblins and scary wolves and trolls and—and _giant spiders_! Kaylee shivered at the thought. And all kinds of other scary things. Plus her brothers and sister were out in the freezing cold weather, and Kaylee knew they didn't have any tents or anything. She'd been listening to Mr. Baggins's stories about his adventure, and too much of it hadn’t been any fun. 

She told herself that Gandalf was an angel and that he was watching over them, but she also remembered him saying he was not as powerful as he used to be before he had come here. She tried not to show how worried and scared she was; she wanted to be brave, but it was really hard. 

Kaylee slipped off and went to her room right after supper. She knew Mairen would be looking for her, but she just wanted to be by herself for just a little while. She curled up on her bed, and let herself cry for a little while, and then she started to pray. "Please, Jesus, look after Kevin and Jennifer and Joey. I couldn't stand it if anything happens to them. I don't want to be alone here forever." She glanced down at the puppy, who had followed her into her room. “Even with Lucy.” She paused. “Amen.” 

After a while, Kaylee began to feel calmer, and she remembered one of the Bible verses that she, Joey, Jennifer, and Kevin had all memorized before her brothers and sister had left on the quest: _"Casting all your care upon him; for he careth for you."_ A supernatural peace settled on her heart. She soon slipped into slumber, and did not even notice when Mairen found her, and changed her clothes for her nightgown, and tucked her under her blankets. 

**-oo000oo-**

Merry finally ventured to ask where the doors were, and Gimli's answer was disheartening. If the doors were not meant to be found when shut, why had they bothered to come that way at all? 

Gandalf's response was somewhat more encouraging, and indeed, right after he had done so, the Moon began to peer his way above the mountains. _Then slowly on the surface, where the wizard's hands had passed, faint lines appeared, like slender veins of silver running in the stone._ The children gasped. So far, in spite of being in a fantasy world where they knew magic existed, they had seen very little of it. Gandalf making fire on Caradhras and also during the Wolf attack the night before had been it until now, but this was quite different. 

They all stared at the silver tracery that glimmered in the moonlight, graceful lines that at once marked them as Elvish in origin. It outlined a large double door, graven with the images of an anvil and a hammer, a crown, silver stars, and a large graceful tree, but in the very middle was a large eight-pointed star. And above all were the beautiful Elvish letters that the children could not read. 

_"There are the emblems of Dúrin!" cried Gimli._

_"And there is the Tree of the High Elves!" said Legolas._

_"And the star of the House of Fëanor," said Gandalf._ He went on to explain that the _ithildin_ that was used to write the letters, and the pictures would only reflect starlight and moonlight. 

"What does the writing say?" Frodo asked. 

"'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, Friend, and Enter. I, Narvi made them. Celebrimbor of Hollin drew these signs,'" was Gandalf's answer. 

_"What does it mean by 'speak, friend, and enter'?" asked Merry._

_“That is plain enough,” said Gimli. “If you are a friend, speak the password, and the doors will open, and you can enter.”_

_“Yes,” said Gandalf, “these doors are probably governed by words. Some dwarf-gates will open only at special times, or for particular persons; and some have locks and keys that are still needed when all necessary times and words are known. These doors have no key. In the days of Durin they were not secret. They usually stood open and doorwards sat here. But if they were shut, any who knew the opening word could speak it and pass in. At least so it is recorded, is it not, Gimli?”_

_“It is,” said the dwarf. “But what the word was is not remembered. Narvi and his craft and all his kindred have vanished from the earth.”_

_“But do not_ you _know the word, Gandalf?” asked Boromir in surprise._

_“No!” said the wizard._

_The others looked dismayed; only Aragorn, who knew Gandalf well, remained silent and unmoved._

_“Then what was the use of bringing us to this accursed spot?” cried Boromir, glancing back with a shudder at the dark water. “You told us that you had once passed through the Mines. How could that be, if you did not know how to enter?”_

_“The answer to your first question, Boromir,” said the wizard, “is that I do not know the word—yet. But we shall soon see. And,” he added, with a glint in his eyes under their bristling brows, “you may ask what is the use of my deeds when they are proved useless. As for your other question: do you doubt my tale? Or have you no wits left? I did not enter this way. I came from the East._

_“If you wish to know, I will tell you that these doors open outwards. From the inside you may thrust them open with your hands. From the outside nothing will move them save the spell of command. They cannot be forced inwards.'_

_“What are you going to do then?” asked Pippin, undaunted by the wizard's bristling brows._

_“Knock on the doors with your head, Peregrin Took,” said Gandalf. “But if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will seek for the opening words._

_“I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves or Men or Orcs that was ever used for such a purpose. I can still remember ten score of them without searching in my mind. But only a few trials, I think, will be needed; and I shall not have to call on Gimli for words of the secret dwarf-tongue that they teach to none. The opening words were Elvish, like the writing on the arch: that seems certain.”_

He stepped up to the rock again, and lightly touched with his staff the silver star in the middle beneath the sign of the anvil. 

Now it seemed that they had still more waiting about to do, as the wizard tried spell after fruitless spell. Everyone grew more and more frustrated, and the children sat down dejectedly next to the hobbits. They had been prepared to enter right after the door appeared, but now it seemed they might never get in. Would they have to turn back again? 

Boromir angrily threw a stone into the stagnant pool that stood before the Door, where it sank slowly with a soft glop. Frodo reproved him crossly, and it seemed everyone was nearly at the end of what patience they had left. The hobbits and Joey complained. _"I wish we could get away!" said Merry._

"Me, too!" added Joey. "I don't like this place!" 

"Why doesn't Gandalf do something quick?" said Pippin. 

"He's doing the best he can," said Jennifer half-heartedly. Truthfully, she felt the same as the others, but she didn't think that being disrespectful of Gandalf would help matters. Joey pouted. 

Suddenly, Gandalf jumped up and, laughing, he went to stand before the door. _"Mellon!"_

Soon enough, wherever the Moon had shone his light, the outline of a door could be seen. The door began to open, and they moved towards the door, as Gandalf explained how he had finally figured it out. "It was Merry's remark that set me on the right track!" 

But no sooner had he begun to lead them into the darkness, than Frodo cried out. They could hear a neigh of fear as, outside, poor Bill bolted into the wild. All was chaos! Jennifer turned, and screamed herself, clutching Joey closely to her; Kevin wrapped his arms protectively around them both. A hideous creature like something from a horror movie had Frodo in its tentacled grasp. Sam was first to reach it, where Frodo struggled, and began to hack away. 

The creature let go of Frodo and Sam pulled him, calling for help as many more tentacles came boiling out of the water. Aragorn and Boromir came back, and hacked more at the remaining arms as they reached out, and then everyone rushed inside, with Gandalf calling urgently, _"Into the gateway! Up the stairs! Quick!"_ Snatching her branch, Jennifer rushed after her brothers toward the entrance. They were all barely inside and on the first few steps when the tentacles reached in and grasped the Doors! 

With a horrid shattering crash, the Doors crumbled into rubble. They could hear more crashing on the other side, and found themselves in utter darkness. 

_Sam, clinging to Frodo’s arm, collapsed on a step in the black darkness. “Poor old Bill! Wolves and snakes! But the snakes were too much for him. I had to choose, Mr. Frodo. I had to come with you.”_

“That was no snake! That was a _monster_!” Joey gasped, shaking, as Gandalf went back down the steps to try the doors. “A _real_ monster! It was gonna _eat_ us! It was _scary_!” 

Dropping her branch, Jennifer wrapped her arms around her trembling little brother. “It sure was!” she agreed, as she made a valiant effort to stop shaking herself. “ _Much_ scarier than any monsters we’ve seen on TV.” She laid a hand on Frodo’s arm. “You OK?” 

Frodo nodded. “Y—yes.” 

“I was scared!” Joey squeezed his eyes shut and burrowed his face into his sister’s chest. “Are there actually monsters here?” 

“Apparently, there are, Joey, and you weren’t the only one who was scared,” Kevin said, his voice unsteady. “We’re gonna have to be careful while we’re here. _Real_ careful.” 

Taking a deep breath, Joey leaned back from Jennifer and scanned the mines. Pitch blackness surrounded him. “It sure is dark,” he whispered. 

“It sure is, isn’t it? We need some light.” Kevin removed his flashlight from his jacket pocket and switched it on. Jennifer did the same, and the two teenagers scanned the mine tunnel surrounding them with the soft beams of light from their flashlights. At that moment, _there was a quiver in the stone and the stairs trembled, but the doors did not open_. 

Aragorn approached the two older children. “Kevin, Jennifer, turn your flashlights off,” he said in a low voice. “Gandalf will give us the light we need, and if I understand what you have told us about these devices, you will need to save your batteries. Those flashlights should be saved for a true emergency.” 

“Yes, my staff will provide us with light.” Gandalf, who had just rejoined them, cupped his hand around the top of his staff, and a faint light emitted from it. “Save your flashlights for when we really need them.” 

Kevin and Jennifer exchanged glances. “Yes, sir,” said Kevin. He and Jennifer switched off their flashlights and thrust them back into their jacket pockets. 

“I thought monsters only existed in stories and monster movies,” Joey whispered. 

“We thought elves and wizards and dragons only existed in stories and movies, too,” Kevin whispered back. “And they do exist only in stories where we come from, and so do hobbits. We’ll have to be prepared for more fantasy creatures while we’re here, Joey, and not all of them will be good, I’m afraid.” 

Following a short discussion about what had just happened and what they faced, _Boromir muttered under his breath, but the echoing passage magnified the sound to a hoarse whisper that all could hear: “In the deep places of the world! And thither we are going against…”_ Glancing at the McCloud children, he broke off. He continued, _“Who will lead us now in this…”_ Glancing again at Joey and then at Kevin and Jennifer, Boromir paused. _“…this dark?”_

 _“I will,” said Gandalf, “and Gimli shall walk with me. Follow my staff!”_ He turned to Jennifer. “You will have to wait until we are out of Moria before you can practice your marching routine once more.” 

Jennifer nodded acquiescence. Actually, it hadn't even crossed her mind; it didn't seem like a good place for it. It would only be a few days before she could practice again; surely, she wouldn’t lose her skills within that time. Scanning the children’s faces, Gandalf added, “And since there may be other creatures in Moria, all of us must keep our voices down while we are here, so there can be no more singing or playing your harmonica until we are out of Moria.” He looked at Joey. “ _Or_ playing.” 

_As the wizard passed on ahead up the great steps, he held his staff aloft, and from its tip there came a faint radiance._ Jennifer picked up her walking stick and began to follow the hobbits. They all wearily followed the faint glow of Gandalf's staff up the cold stone stairway, up and up and up. _The wide stairway was_ fortunately _sound and undamaged_. At one point during the climb, Boromir offered an exhausted Joey a piggyback ride, and the little boy gratefully accepted. Jennifer had been trying to count the steps, but lost count somewhere at around a hundred-and-fifty. Still, when they reached the top of the stairs, she was pretty sure they had gone up at least two hundred steps. _They found an actual passage with a level floor leading on into the dark._ Joey let go of Boromir’s neck and landed with a thud on the stone floor; Jennifer laid her walking stick against the wall of the mine and slumped against the stone wall. 

_"Let us sit and rest and have something to eat, here on the landing, since we can't find a dining room!" said Frodo._

Everyone was pleased at this suggestion, and they all sank down upon the top few steps. Sam got out some of the little packets they had put up for eating as they travelled when they could not stop to camp: little linen bags filled with fruit, nuts, sweetened grain, and small journeycakes. The children thought those were more like hard crackers than bread. 

When they had eaten, they felt somewhat better, and Gandalf passed around the bottle of _miruvor_ so each could have a single sip. It was the third time they had been given some on the journey. The first time, Jennifer had been hesitant, because she could smell a faint scent of alcohol, but Gandalf had explained that it was more like medicine than a drink. So now the children took a sip with no problems. It helped that there was no taste of alcohol in spite of the smell. In fact, it was quite delicious, and made them feel much better. 

Gandalf reminded them they did not have much of it left. He also reminded them to go easy on the water, since any they found in the mines might not be wholesome to drink. Frodo asked how far they had to go, and Gandalf told them that it would probably take three or four marches. Jennifer knew by now that a "march" took up most of a day. She shuddered at the thought that they would be in this dark, scary place for three or four days. 

Turning his head, Joey saw a two-foot-wide ledge on the wall to his left. Scrambling to his feet, he approached it and climbed onto the ledge. Turning around, he waved his arms. “Hey, look at me, look at me!” 

The others looked at him in amusement; exchanging a glance, Kevin and Jennifer rolled their eyes. Shaking his head, Aragorn approached the little boy, placed his hands under Joey’s armpits, and set him onto the stone floor. “A mine is not a place for play, Joey,” he told the child. “Wait until we are safely out of here, and until we have a chance to rest.” 

“That is right,” Gandalf agreed. 

Jennifer took Joey's hand a bit more firmly than necessary, and pulled him to her side. "Don't you know how _dangerous_ it is in here?" She would have scolded more, but Kevin intervened. He knelt down to Joey's level and spoke softly. Gandalf had told them they needed to be very quiet. 

"Joey, I know that monster scared you, and now you have a lot of energy.” He laid a hand on Joey’s shoulder. “But Jennifer’s right; it _is_ dangerous in here. You’re going to have to act a lot more grown-up than you really are." 

Joey nodded, abashed. He really was full of energy, and he still felt scared. Horsing around was a way to forget about all the scary things that might be around. They couldn't really pass the time in here with songs or stories, because Gandalf had said there might be other creatures in here. "I'm sorry," he said, looking down at his feet and scuffing a toe. Her face softening, Jennifer hugged Joey to her side. 

Ruffling his little brother’s hair, Kevin turned and approached Aragorn. “I wish there was some way to drain that pond,” he said in a low voice. “If someone could do that, it’d be a lot easier to kill that monster. It must be some kind of water creature; if it is, it can’t survive on dry land.” 

Aragorn nodded agreement. “It would be indeed, Kevin, but there is no way for us to do that now. Right now, we have a quest to finish.” 

Nodding, Kevin shrugged. “Maybe, when all this is over, we can come back and figure out a way to drain it.” He bit his lower lip. “We need an engineer with us.” Suddenly he swallowed a feeling of panic—when all this was over, he hoped to be _home_! Why was he thinking of something to do here after the quest was over? He gave a shudder. 

When the members of the Company had finished their rest, they walked along silently for a long while, Kevin and Jennifer staying on either side of Joey, ready to take their little brother by the hand again, if necessary. Jennifer’s walking stick dangled from her hand. She was glad they had Gandalf. They didn't have any way to make torches, and if they had to use their flashlights the whole time, the batteries would soon run out. They'd also had to leave a lot of stuff behind when they let Bill go. At least they'd had their packs on. There were so many paths and tunnels _to choose from_ , as well as all sorts of of crevices and holes, so Gandalf's staff came in really handy. 

_There were fissures and chasms in the walls and floor, and every now and then a crack would open right before their feet. The widest was more than seven feet across, and it was long before Pippin could summon enough courage to leap over the dreadful gap._ Joey blanched at the thought of having to jump over such a wide hole; Legolas gave him a piggyback ride and leaped across the chasm with the little boy. Jennifer could not bring herself to watch, and only opened her eyes when she heard them land safely. 

Jennifer gulped. It was her turn. Taking a deep breath, she tried to throw her walking stick over the chasm, but it fell short, and was lost in the darkness below. She didn't even hear it hit bottom. She felt like crying at her loss, but held it back. She still had to leap the chasm. 

“Please, God!” Jennifer whispered, as she hurtled toward the chasm. As she jumped, she kept her gaze fixed on those who had already jumped across the gap; to her relief, she landed safely on the other side, as Aragorn and Legolas each grabbed an arm to keep her steady. Kevin was able to leap across the gap on his own. All the while, _the noise of churning water came up from far below, as if some great mill-wheel was turning in the depths._

 _“Rope!” muttered Sam. “I knew I’d want it, if I hadn’t got it!”_

Jennifer glanced at him. _I wish we_ did _have a rope!_ she thought ruefully. _What if one of us falls into one of these holes?_ She shivered at the thought. 

_As these dangers became more frequent their march became slower. Already they seemed to have been tramping on, on, endlessly to the mountains’ roots. They were more than weary, and yet there seemed to be no comfort in the thought of halting anywhere._ Jennifer trudged alongside Frodo, and more than once, Boromir picked up an exhausted Joey and carried him in his arms for a while. 

They had been walking and walking for hours on end, it seemed, _with only brief halts, when Gandalf came to his first serious check. Before him stood a wide dark arch opening into three passages: all led in the same general direction, eastwards; but the left-hand passage plunged down, while the right-hand climbed up, and the middle way seemed to run on, smooth and level but very narrow._

_“I have no memory of this place at all!” said Gandalf, standing uncertainly under the arch. He held up his staff in the hope of finding some marks or inscription that might help his choice; but nothing of the kind was to be seen. “I am too weary to decide,” he said, shaking his head. “And I expect that you are all as weary as I am, or wearier. We had better halt here for what is left of the night. You know what I mean! In here it is ever dark; but outside the late Moon is riding westward and the middle-night has passed.”_

_“Poor old Bill!” said Sam. “I wonder where he is. I hope those wolves haven't got him yet.”_

Kevin laid a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sure he’s safe, Sam,” he said softly. 

_To the left of the great arch they found a stone door: it was half closed, but swung back easily to a gentle thrust. Beyond there seemed to lie a wide chamber cut in the rock._

_“Steady! Steady!” cried Gandalf, as Merry and Pippin pushed forward, glad to find a place where they could rest with at least more feeling of shelter than in the open passage. “Steady! You do not know what is inside yet. I will go first.”_

_He went in cautiously, and the others filed behind. “There!” he said, pointing with his staff to the middle of the floor. Before his feet they saw a large round hole like the mouth of a well. Broken and rusty chains lay at the edge and trailed down into the black pit. Fragments of stone lay near._

Kevin paled, and Jennifer let out a gasp. With a gulp, Joey reached up and took both their hands of his own accord. Drawing close to him, Kevin turned his hand loose and put his arm around the little boy’s shoulder; Jennifer continued to cling to his other hand. 

_“One of you might have fallen in and still be wondering when you were going to strike the bottom,” said Aragorn to Merry,_ whom he had grabbed by the shoulder. _“Let the guide go first while you have one.”_

Gimli began to explain that it was probably a guardroom when the Dwarves had still been the rulers of Moria, and that the well was probably for the guards to have water when they were on watch. 

Joey noticed that Pippin was edging closer to the well, but not quickly. The hobbit moved to it cautiously, and stood staring into it. Joey felt curious as well, but he was mindful of his brother and sister's hands on his shoulder and his hand, and did not move any closer. He turned and followed them as they moved around the perimeter of the room and began to make a place where they could spread out their bedrolls. No one was talking; everyone just knew what they were supposed to do, so all of them jumped when they heard a loud _"plunk!"_ All eyes turned to Pippin. 

Joey winced as Gandalf began to scold Pippin harshly. He'd hate it if the wizard ever called _him_ a fool! Soon after, they began to hear a faint, ominous, and frightening tapping sound coming from the bottom of the well, but after a few tense minutes, it faded away. Once again, Gandalf gave Pippin a harsh scolding, and ordered him to take the first watch. 

Joey winced again. Gandalf was sure mad at Pippin; that was clear. He had scolded him twice in the last several minutes. _I would have_ hated that! he thought, shuddering. And for the hobbit to have to sit on watch in the pitch black as punishment? He shuddered again. 

Apparently, his sister agreed. "Poor Pippin!" she murmured. 

Once the bedrolls were set out and everyone was settled except for Pippin, who was huddled by the door, Gandalf extinguished his staff. Pitch-blackness immediately settled over the room. But Joey was too wound up to fall asleep right away. He was still listening when Gandalf finally went over and sort of apologized to Pippin, and took over the watch. Shortly after that, Joey was finally able to drop off to sleep. 

It seemed like no time that the younger members of the Company were being awakened. Gandalf had watched the whole time, as he thought about the way they needed to go. Amid grumbles from the hobbits over not having more than trail rations and Joey's reluctance to roll out of his bedroll, nevertheless they were soon ready to start walking once more. 

Gandalf had decided to take the right-hand passage. While he still did not remember this particular cross-tunnel, he knew that the air felt fresher to the right. They arranged themselves for walking, two by two. Gimli walked with Gandalf in the very front. Joey and Frodo were in the middle, with Jennifer and Pippin right in front of them, and Sam and Merry behind. Kevin was next to Boromir behind Sam and Merry, and Aragorn and Legolas took the rear guard, in case of any pursuit. They had not forgotten about those ominous tapping sounds from the well the night before. 

Kevin looked at Boromir as they set off. "Why can't I walk by my sister and brother?" he asked. He felt responsible for them; how could he guard them this way? 

The warrior looked at him. "Think about your question for a moment, Lord Kevin. Why did we decide on this order?" 

"Well, Frodo's the Ring-bearer, and Joey's just a kid. I guess they need more protection." 

"Very good. Gimli is of help to Gandalf because he is a Dwarf and used to these sorts of mines, if not this one in particular. Also, they are both mighty warriors in spite of Gandalf's age and Gimli’s size, so if we are attacked from the front, we have those most vulnerable in the middle. Even though Lady Jennifer and Master Joey have swords and knives, and Legolas and I have been giving them lessons, we do not want either of them to fight except as a last resort. Pippin, however, has learned well, and will do his best to protect Lady Jennifer, as well as Frodo and Joey behind him. Merry is an even better pupil than Pippin, and he and Sam will fight fiercely. You are still learning, and my pupil, but as attack is more likely from the rear, that is where the strongest warriors walk." 

“So that’s why Aragorn and Legolas are in the back?” Kevin asked. 

Boromir nodded. "Nothing can easily sneak up behind an Elf, and Aragorn's hearing is almost as keen." 

Kevin had this to think about. They kept on walking for nearly eight hours before they were allowed to stop for any longer than it took to take a small sip of water from their waterskins (or canteens, in the case of the children), and to pass around more of the cold trail rations. 

_I wonder what Kaylee’s doing right now,_ Kevin thought. _I’m sure glad she’s not with us right now in this horrible, dangerous place._ He grimaced, and then sighed. At least his little sister was safe. 

**-oo000oo-**

***A/N: As Kevin is American, he is estimating the temperature in Fahrenheit: 50⁰ F would be about 10⁰ Celcius.**   
  
  


**Go to Chapter 19. ******


	20. In the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Bilbo gives Kaylee her first cooking lesson, the Company finds a Dwarf lord's tomb and encounters deadly danger Moria's Mines.

**Chapter 19: “In the Darkness”**

"Do you like mushrooms, Kaylee?" Bilbo asked her. The two of them had been taking a ramble through the grounds around the Last Homely House. The winter weather had been unseasonably mild for the last few days, even for Rivendell. 

When Kaylee had first come to Rivendell, she would have made a face and probably said, "Eew!" at such a question, but she had begun to learn that was rude, so instead she said, "I never had any. I think I don't like them." She made a face at the thought. 

Bilbo grinned at her. "Well, I would wager you'd like them, the way hobbits make them. You certainly like everything I make when you come to tea with me!" 

"Maybe," she answered, scrunching her face. About mushrooms, she wasn’t so sure! 

"Well, here is the first step—" and he pointed over to a spot next to a shady oak, where quite a few mushrooms were growing, almost hidden in the heavy, leafy loam. He took off his jacket, and went over and laid it upon the ground next to them, and then he began picking the mushrooms and putting them on his jacket. She watched, fascinated by how carefully he picked them and made sure to leave a few of them untouched. When he had all he wanted, he gathered his jacket up. 

"Do you know how to make soup?" he asked her. 

Kaylee shook her head. "Mommy won't let me use the stove. But she opens a can and pours it in a pot, and puts water in." 

He blinked. "Your mother won't let you use the stove?" He sounded sort of surprised. 

"No, she says I'm too little, and I might get burned." 

Bilbo made a face, and then smiled. "Well, I daresay you might be too little in your mother's kitchen, but you wouldn't be too little in mine! Come along!" He turned and headed back towards the house, and Kaylee darted along to catch up to him. 

First they went to the big main kitchen, where Bilbo was well known. He greeted everyone there with a cheery "Hullo!" and a wave of the free hand which was not occupied in holding the jacket and its precious mushrooms. 

The head cook, Haldanar, ***** grinned at the elderly hobbit. "Bilbo! Have you come to pilfer our stores again?" 

"Of course!" was the jovial reply. "Miss Kaylee and I found a bounty of mushrooms! And I have discovered an appalling thing, Haldanar—she does not yet know how to cook!" 

The Elf chuckled, and winked at Kaylee. "Why, how dreadful! And I suppose you plan to remedy that?" 

"Yes, indeed." He placed the jacket upon the table. "May I do a bit of shopping from your larder?" 

Haldanar gestured to one of the other cooks, and he fetched two baskets, which he put on the table. Bilbo opened up his jacket and transferred the mushrooms into one of them. “Will you send word to Lady Arwen that Miss Kaylee will be taking tea with me?” he asked Haldanar, who nodded and spoke to one of the kitchen servants, who left. 

Then Bilbo took the other basket upon his arm, and with Kaylee following, he made his way into the spacious pantry. At the end of it, some stairs went down into a cold stone room lined with shelves filled with all sorts of things. 

_Brrr!! It’s cold!_ Shivering, Kaylee wrapped her arms around her chest. 

Bilbo chuckled. “I know it’s cold in here, but we won’t be down here long.” He patted her shoulder. "Now, Kaylee, we need some butter." He went to a crock on one of the lower shelves, and opened it. There were little cloth bundles in it, and he took one out. "I think one knob of butter will be enough." Kaylee watched him in fascination; she had always thought that butter either came in long sticks, or in a plastic tub. Then Bilbo found an empty jar, a small one with a stopper. He took a piece of cloth from the top of a pitcher, and poured some cream into it. Kaylee knew it was cream, because it was thicker than milk. From another shelf, he took an entire glass jar of some kind of yellow liquid, and added it to the basket. Then they went back up the steps. Kaylee wondered what he was going to make with the mushrooms. 

From a basket on the floor, Bilbo picked up an onion. Then he stood and muttered too quietly for Kaylee to hear, before saying aloud, "I think I have everything else we need in my kitchen." He looked at her. "Let's go and get those mushrooms now." 

The mushrooms had all been placed in the other basket, and Bilbo asked her to carry the mushrooms as they made their way back to his cozy little chambers. 

Kaylee had been to Bilbo's rooms on a number of occasions by then, but she had never been into his kitchen, and she was very curious. 

Bilbo led her up a low step and through a rounded arch that led into a tiny kitchen. Kaylee clapped her hands and let out a squeal of delight at the little kitchen that looked like it might belong in a playhouse. To one side was a fireplace with a cheery fire blazing away, with a built-in stone oven on one side. On the other side of the fireplace, the wall next to it was hung with miniature cast iron pots and tools: skillets and pans and what her mommy called a Dutch oven; also hanging there were all kinds of lids and utensils, long-handled spoons and forks and other things she didn't know a name for. Everything hanging there was easily within her reach (and Bilbo's). The wall above was painted with a beautiful scene of hills and trees and fields. The hills had little round windows and doors painted in them, and Kaylee knew from the stories Bilbo told her that those were supposed to be hobbit-holes, or _"smials"_ , as he called them. Kaylee wished she could visit there one day. 

The brick oven built into the chimney on the far side was also easily within her reach. Below it was a little opening filled with firewood. Next to it, there were shelves filled with copper kettles and saucepans and pots, and tin bake pans in the upper shelves and pottery cooking dishes on the lower shelves. As on the other side, no shelves went higher than halfway up the wall. The painting on this side of the fireplace showed a table covered with all sorts of food, like for a party. The candles glowed like they were real, and there were bowls of fruit and plates of bread and cheese and different kinds of meat that appeared to be steaming hot. A pitcher looked like it had little drops of water on the outside of it. Everything in the painting looked very real and yummy enough to eat. 

At the end of the little kitchen was a china cabinet with lots of dishes in it. There was a large butcher block island in the center, and Kaylee saw some food on it, some apples and bread and a bowl of eggs, and a small vase with a bunch of plants in it, and on the side of the room opposite the fireplace was a stone sink set into a stand, above which perched a copper pump. On either side of it were two cupboards. Kaylee hopped up and down as she scanned the kitchen, smiling broadly. 

"Welcome to my kitchen, Kaylee," said Bilbo, smiling at her excited face. "While I take many of my meals in the big dining hall with others, sometimes I love to potter about in here, and I usually have first breakfast and teatime here.” He placed his basket of items upon the table, and gestured for Kaylee to place the basket of mushrooms she was carrying upon the table next to it. 

"Now, first things first, dear." He reached over to the little pjump and made the handle go up and down. It took a couple of minutes, but then a little stream of water came out. "Shall we wash our hands?" 

The water was cold, but Kaylee had gotten used to that during the weeks she'd been there, so she obediently rubbed her hands together in the water with a sliver of soap, and then dried them on a little dish towel that Bilbo handed her. Then he opened one of the cupboards, and took out two white aprons for them to use. He tied his on first, and then helped her to put hers on and tied it for her in the back where she couldn't reach. Since their arrival in Middle-earth, she had learned to tie a bow, but not without looking yet! 

"Now, let's get the fire ready, shall we?" Bilbo went over to the fireplace, where the fire was burning low. He stirred it up with the poker, and added on another piece of wood from the little stack below the stone oven. "Always use the right tool when you are cooking, Kaylee, especially around the hearth. See how the fireplace tools all have very long handles?" Kaylee nodded. Bilbo wrapped a dish towel around his hand, and took up another fireplace tool that looked like a little rake. He carefully pushed it beneath the grate, and pulled some of the red-hot coals out onto the flat part of the hearth. Then he handed her the dish towel, showing her how to hold the rake handle with it. Holding his hand over hers, he helped her to rake more of the coals out. Together they made a little pile of the coals. 

Then Bilbo stood up and took down one of the cast-iron pots. It had little legs on the bottom. Using a long-handled hook, he placed it over the fiery coals. "Now we will let it get hot while we prepare our ingredients," he said. 

He gave her another dish towel, this one wet, and got one for himself, and then he spread another clean, dry one on the butcher block table. "Let's clean our mushrooms. You must be very gentle with them as you carefully wipe off any dirt that clings to them." Kaylee nodded, and he picked one out of the basket and showed her what to do, as he placed the clean one onto the dry dish towel. "Now you do one." 

Kaylee was a little nervous, but she concentrated on her task, with her tongue sticking out slightly between her teeth. As she cleaned each mushroom that she took, she glanced over at Bilbo for his nod of approval. He smiled and nodded at her, and then they continued. Between the two of them, they soon had the whole basketful clean. 

"Next we slice them up." He went over and got a sharp knife from a wooden block. "Since you've not done this before, I will hold your hand as you do the cutting.” He looked at her intently. “Knives are very sharp, and should be treated with respect. _Never_ use a knife without a grown-up present, even once you know how to cut by yourself without someone holding your hand! You could cut yourself all too easily if you try to use a knife by yourself, Kaylee, so until you’re older, _always_ wait until a grown-up is with you. Do you understand?" 

Wide-eyed, she nodded solemnly. She sure didn’t want to cut herself! At that point, Bilbo showed her how to place her hand over the knife handle, and then, as he had done with the coal rake, he covered it with his own, and they slowly sliced each mushroom. After that, he showed her how to cut up the onion as well. That was not as pleasant a task, as it made her eyes sting and tear up. But it made Bilbo do the same thing, so they laughed about it, and then they washed their hands again and wiped their eyes with another damp clean cloth. “Unfortunately, onions will insist on having that effect, Kaylee,” he said, chuckling. 

Kaylee smiled wryly. The little basket below the table was sure filling up with used towels! _At home,_ she thought, _we'd just use paper towels and throw them away!_

"Now we are almost ready to start cooking our mushroom soup. This next part, I will do myself, but you watch carefully, all right?" With a nod, she squatted down by the fireplace as he took the butter (he called it a "knob" of butter) from its cloth wrapper and tossed it into the pot they had placed upon the coals. It sizzled and melted quickly; the butter smelled good. Next, as Kaylee continued to watch intently, he threw in the onions and stirred it with a wooden spoon that had a very long handle. In another minute, he told her, "Hand me the mushrooms now, please!" 

Kaylee grabbed up the wooden bowl into which they had placed the sliced mushrooms and handed it to him. Bilbo also tossed those in and stirred them. "Kaylee, do you see the vase of herbs on the table?" 

She nodded. "Yes, Mr. Baggins," she answered. 

"Bring that over." 

She took it from the table. "Let me show you what these are." He pulled out a sprig with very tiny leaves. "This one is called 'thyme'. Smell it!" 

She sniffed obediently, and smiled. "That smells good, Mr. Baggins! It smells kind of like the woods in the summertime." 

He smiled at her. "I quite agree, my dear! And thyme always goes well with mushrooms! This is how you put it in." He held the tiny branch over the pot in one hand, and with the other, he ran his thumb and finger down it, stripping the little leaves into the sizzling mushrooms and onion. Then he used the big long-handled hook to pull it forward a bit. "This way, it won't get too hot and scorch while we do the next part." Kaylee nodded. 

Bilbo paused. "But first I will put the kettle on, so we can have a cup of tea." He filled the copper kettle from the pump, and hung it over the hook that stuck out over the fireplace above the fire. 

"Now that's done. All right, Kaylee, we need some flour and salt. The salt box is on that shelf. You get that…" He pointed. "...and I'll get the flour," he added, as he reached down a pottery canister, and at the same time got a pottery bowl. Then he went to the cabinet at the end of the kitchen and took from the drawer a silver spoon. 

He opened the canister, and handed the spoon to Kaylee. "I know you can count, for I've heard you do it for your sister. Please put six spoonfuls of flour into the bowl." 

Kaylee carefully scooped up the flour, and counted aloud, "...four, five, six! That's all, Mr. Baggins!" 

"Now." He held the salt box out to her. "Two little pinches of salt." She did the honors, smiling proudly. 

"I'll do this part," he said. As Kaylee watched, he took up the jar of broth, and poured it into the bowl. Then he took a little wooden whisk and began to stir the ingredients together until they were smooth, and then he poured it into the little pot and stirred it well with the wooden spoon. Then he very slowly poured the rest of the broth in, and moved the pot back onto the hotter part of the coals. Kaylee stood next to him and continued to watch. When it began to boil, Bilbo pulled it back again, and added the cream. Then the tea kettle began to whistle. Using a dish towel, he took it down. 

He carried it over to the table. "Which tea do you wish? Mint or chamomile?" 

"Mint, please," she said. 

Soon they were sipping their tea (sweetened with a bit of honey), and Bilbo was explaining the other herbs in the vase to Kaylee. She recognized mint from its smell right away; chamomile smelled kind of flowery; rosemary smelled almost like a Christmas tree. But some of the others were more difficult. 

After a little while, he sniffed. "I do think that soup is ready, dear!" He used the hook to pull the pot away from the hearth. "Go and fetch a couple of bowls and spoons from the sideboard, Kaylee, please." She nodded, and did as she was told. 

As soon as she handed them to Bilbo, he dished up two bowls full, and placed them upon the table. Then he fetched a loaf of bread from a cabinet. It was a round loaf, and he tore two big chunks off it for them to dunk in their soup. 

Kaylee had to admit that the soup smelled delicious, and now that she had helped so much in the making of it, she was eager to taste it. She took up a spoonful, and blew on it gently to cool it, before sipping it from the spoon. Her face lit up. "Mr. Baggins, this is REALLY GOOD!" She grinned. "And I helped!" She giggled. 

"Indeed you did, Kaylee! Well done!" Bilbo smiled proudly at her. 

Kaylee took another bite. _Wait till Mommy sees what I can do!_ She smiled broadly. 

It was the first of Kaylee's lessons in Bilbo's little kitchen, but it was certainly not the last! 

**-oo000oo-**

The Company had gone nearly fifteen miles into the mines. _They had marched as far as the hobbits_ and the children, especially Joey, _could endure without a rest, and all were thinking of a place where they could sleep, when suddenly the walls to right and left vanished. They seemed to have passed through some arched doorway into a black and empty space. There was a great draught of warmer air behind them, and before them the darkness was cold on their faces. They halted and crowded anxiously together._

The company stared about them; they were in a huge cavernous area. Gandalf began to explain about the place where they now stood, giving them their bearings. 

Sam stared at the place. The columns with their carvings, the high arches, but it was as gloomy and dim as the parts they had already been through. _“There must have been a mighty crowd of dwarves here at one time and every one of them busier than badgers for five hundred years to make all this, and most in hard rock too! What did they do it all for? They didn't live in these darksome holes surely?”_

_“These are not holes,” said Gimli. “This is the great realm and city of the Dwarrowdelf. And of old it was not darksome, but full of light and splendour, as is still remembered in our songs.” He rose, and standing in the dark he began to chant in a deep voice, while the echoes ran away into the room._

_“The world was young, the mountains green,_

_No stain yet on the Moon was seen,_

_No words were laid on stream or stone_

_When Durin woke and walked alone._

_He named the nameless hills and dells;_

_He drank from yet untasted wells;_

_He stooped and looked in Mirrormere,_

_And saw a crown of stars appear,_

_As gems upon a silver thread,_

_Above the shadow of his head._

_“The world was fair, the mountains tall…”_

Sam listened in fascination to the lengthy song as Gimli continued chanting it; under the spell of the Dwarf's words, he could almost see the lights and beauty that he spoke of with such feeling. “Well, there's an eye-opener and no mistake!” he said, thinking that perhaps he could get Mr. Gimli to teach him that song. 

Joey stepped next to the gardener, his eyes open wide. “Wow,” he breathed. Kevin, who was standing next to his little brother, put his hand on Joey's shoulder. 

“You said it, kid! Wow!” 

Jennifer had been moving around, trying to take some pictures with her phone. “Hey, look!” she said. “There's light over that way!” 

Gandalf nodded. “Well spotted, Lady Jennifer. That is the direction in which we need to go.” He started forward, holding his staff high. The others fell in behind him, their hopes rising at the thought of light. They passed into a new passage, and saw another glimmer of light coming from a large room; a door stood half open, letting the light fall into the corridor. 

Suddenly Gimli pushed ahead of Gandalf, his expression tense. He hurried forward, ignoring Gandalf's call of his name. 

Gimli rushed into the vast empty chamber. It was lit with a narrow shaft of sunlight beaming in from a small hole near the roof. The others followed him more slowly, their eyes wide as they took in the scene: skeletons of Dwarves and Orcs were scattered about the room. There was a well in one corner. 

Pippin's eyes grew wide, and he took Jennifer's arm and steered her to the opposite side of the room. Jennifer winced at the sight. Boromir took Joey's arm. 

“Stay back, lad,” he said. 

A shaft of sunlight fell upon a large stone vault covered with a marble slab. Stricken, Gimli fell to his knees before it. 

_“These are Daeron's Runes, such as were used of old in Moria,” said Gandalf. “Here is written in the tongues of Men and Dwarves:_

_“BALIN SON OF FUNDIN LORD OF MORIA.”_

_“He is dead then,” said Frodo. “I feared it was so.” Gimli cast his hood over his face, and began to chant in Khuzdûl:_

_ “Kilmin malur ni zaram kalil ra narag.  _

_ Kheled-zâram …  _

_ Balin tazlifi.” _

Gandalf carefully lifted the rotting remains of a book from the white stone slab. It had been slashed and stabbed, and appeared to have been splashed with dried blood. The pages cracked and broke as he opened it.

Kevin and Aragorn had been moving across the room. Gandalf turned and handed his staff to the boy to hold as he tried to get a better look at the book. He began to read: _“They have taken the Bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long…the ground shakes…drums, drums in the deep…we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no one save us? They are coming!"_

Kevin backed up nervously, and reached a hand out to steady himself. But Aragorn grabbed his elbow and moved him away from the well. Kevin looked, and gave a shocked gasp as he saw the skeleton of a Dwarf warrior perched precariously upon the stone wall of the well. He had just narrowly missed bumping into it, and his eyes widened as he looked at Aragorn, who nodded. It would have made a horrible racket if it had toppled into the well! Kevin shuddered. 

Just then, they began to hear an ominous rolling sound, like approaching thunder. Then there was a loud BOOM, followed by the harsh sound of a horn. 

Sam glanced at Frodo’s belt, and drew in a breath of shock. “Mr. Frodo!” 

Frodo looked down. A cold blue glow was emanating from Sting's scabbard. Frodo drew the sword, staring at its glowing blade. 

Legolas saw it at the same time, and knew what that meant. "Orcs!" he exclaimed. 

Aragorn turned swiftly to the hobbits. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf.“ He scanned the children’s faces. ”Children, stay close together, and ready your weapons! Jennifer and Joey, stay close to Kevin; be ready to fight, but do not do so except as a last resort.” 

Swallowing hard, Jennifer nodded, and then exchanged a glance with Joey and another with Kevin. She took a deep breath. “Please, God!” she whispered. Kevin exchanged a second glance with her and nodded. 

Aragorn and Boromir slammed and wedged the doors. Boromir caught sight of something in the passage beyond as he pulled the door to, and placed an axe into the door handle to bar the way. 

"They have a cave troll!" The warrior sounded more exasperated than worried. 

Gimli snatched up two rusty Dwarf axes as he leapt upon the tomb. "Let them come!” he growled. “There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!"

“I’m scared,” Joey whimpered, as he leaned against his older sister and, with his right hand, clutched his knife’s handle in a tight grip. His left hand trembled. 

Taking a deep breath, Kevin, on his other side, squeezed his shoulder. “We all are, Joey,” he whispered. “We’ll just have to do the best we can.” 

“We need angels, don’t we?” Joey answered. 

Jennifer nodded agreement. “We sure do,” she whispered. Glancing up at the ceiling, she whispered, “Please, God, send some angels to save us!” She paused. “All of us. In Jesus’ name, amen.” _We really need some angels who have all of their angelic powers!_ she thought, looking at Gandalf. _Please, God, send us some! In Jesus’ name, amen._

Suddenly the door burst open in a shower of wood fragments, and goblins began charging into the tomb. 

Gandalf pushed the hobbits and the children behind him, as he drew Glamdring, which glowed for him much like Sting did in Frodo's hands. Merry and Pippin moved to stand in front of Frodo, and Sam was by his side. They held their Barrow-blades out. Kevin was standing in front of his brother and sister, a look of grim determination on his face. "You might want to take out your own weapons!" he exclaimed, half-turning to glance at his siblings. Pressing her lips together in determination, Jennifer nodded and exchanged a glance with Joey. 

“All right, Joey, this is a time to be ready to use your knife to defend yourself. But don’t fight unless you have to. Except as a last resort,” she told her little brother. “Stay close to Kevin and me, OK?” 

“OK.” Taking a deep breath, Joey pulled out his knife. Jennifer put her left arm around his shoulder, and hesitantly drew out one of her own knives. She poured all her fear into a wordless prayer. Surely the Lord would know what she needed, because she most certainly did not. 

Everywhere around her, people were fighting. The hobbits had already pulled out their swords and joined the fight. Kevin had his own sword out, holding it at the ready, as he had been taught. All was confusion and chaos. And then a horror beyond Jennifer's imagination: a huge, ungainly figure, what they had called a cave troll. 

Kevin took a step forward, and towards the front of Jennifer and Joey. He reached back slightly with his left hand and pushed them behind. Merry and Pippin had done the same with Frodo. 

Sam stood frozen in front of the entrance, staring up at the cave troll as it entered. Aragorn also stared at it, as did the children and hobbits. Legolas fired an arrow at it, but it did not fell the troll. 

It approached Sam and swung its huge spiked club at the hobbit, but with a yell, Sam darted beneath its legs, dropping down on his hands and legs as he reached the other side. The club landed on the very spot where Sam had stood just seconds before. 

Lifting its club, the troll turned toward Sam, who had crawled away from the troll and rolled over onto his back, and was now propped on his elbows, awaiting his imminent death. Before it could swing its club at the frightened hobbit again, however, Aragorn and Boromir, who saw the danger that Sam was in, grabbed hold of its chain and began pulling on it, yanking it away from Sam. Kevin, Jennifer, and Joey watched the whole thing in horrified fascination. 

Soon, the troll was fighting other members of the Company, and Jennifer noticed that Sam had sheathed his sword, and was now waving a large iron skillet instead. Gandalf was in front of them all, and was wielding Glamdring in one hand and his staff in the other, while in the middle of the fray, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were already in the thick of the fray. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Jennifer thought she saw Sam hit one of the creatures with his skillet. She felt like laughing hysterically, but swallowed it down. “I think I’m getting the hang of this!” she heard him say. 

The cave troll lunged forward, thrusting at Frodo's chest with his spear. The creature's lunge pushed him between the hobbits and the children. As it tried to shove its short spear at them, Merry and Pippin were forced to leap to one side, and Frodo to the other. Jennifer could barely see the Ringbearer. 

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" he shouted, but the troll lunged at him again, catching him with the spear this time. 

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam screamed. 

Frodo was lifted off his feet by the spear tip and slammed against the wall. Jennifer and Joey both screamed in horror. 

Aragorn fought his way towards Frodo, calling his name. For an instant, it almost seemed to Jennifer that everything froze, and all were staring at Frodo's limp form. But the illusion did not last, and once more the battle was renewed. 

The hobbits suddenly went into a furious frenzy. Sam slashed at the cave troll's knee, bringing him down briefly. With a yell of pure fury, Merry and Pippin leapt upon the beast's back, hacking at the thick hide to little avail. Suddenly, as the troll tried to fling the hobbits off, Legolas found an opening to fire an arrow into the roof of his mouth, and the cave troll toppled dead, flinging Merry and Pippin to the floor. As the troll was defeated, the surviving goblins suddenly fled. 

Jennifer grabbed Joey, who was sobbing, and they dropped to their knees, holding one another and weeping, certain that Frodo was dead. Fighting back his own tears, Kevin wrapped his arms around his brother and sister. 

Suddenly, they heard the sound of coughing and looked over to see Aragorn cradling Frodo in his arms, as Frodo struggled to take a deep breath. 

Sam's face was lit up with astonished joy. "He's alive!" 

"I'm all right. I'm not hurt." Frodo struggled to sit up in Aragorn's arms. 

"You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar," said Aragorn, stunned amazement etching his face. _“Well, I can only say that hobbits are made of a stuff so tough that I have never met the like of it. Had I known, I would have spoken softer in the Inn at Bree!”_

 _“Well, that spear did not skewer me, I am glad to say,” said Frodo, “though I feel as if I had been caught between a hammer and an anvil.” He said no more._ It was clear to Jennifer that _he found breathing painful._

Gandalf leaned wearily upon his staff, an expression of relief upon his face. “ _You take after Bilbo,_ Frodo,” he said. To the others, he added,  "I think there’s more to this Hobbit than meets the eye."

Frodo pulled up his shirt. To everyone's amazement, there was the sparkle of pure _mithril_. It was Bilbo's old vest, that he had given to Frodo. There were smiles of joy all around. 

Gimli shook his head in amazement. " _Mithril!_ You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

Aragorn laughed. _“Here’s a pretty hobbit-skin to wrap an elven-princeling in!”_ He shook his head. _“If it were known that hobbits had such skins, all the hunters of Middle-earth would be riding to the Shire.”_

 _“And all the arrows of all the hunters in the world would be in vain,” said Gimli, gazing at the mail in wonder. “It is a mithril-coat. Mithril! I have never seen or heard tell of one so fair. Is this the coat that you spoke of, Gandalf?”_ The Wizard nodded. Gimli turned back to Frodo. _“Then_ Bilbo _undervalued it. But it was well given!”_

 _“I have often wondered what you and Bilbo were doing, so close in his little room,” said Merry. “Bless the old hobbit! I love him more than ever. I hope we get a chance of telling him about it!”_

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM. Suddenly, the sound of the drums rang out again. Gandalf turned to the others. "To the bridge of Khazad-Dûm!" he ordered, as the company was once more roused to their danger. 

Gandalf led them all back through the antechamber, toward a distant door. Jennifer was hauling a stumbling Joey, when Kevin snatched him from her. Their little brother did not even object to being carried, and buried his face in Kevin's shoulder. They all ran and ran and ran some more, as the goblins pursued them once more. And then, a scuttling sound terrified Jennifer! It sounded like hundreds and hundreds of cockroaches. More goblins were pouring down from the ceiling and the pillars. They were surrounded. 

Slowly, Kevin lowered Joey to the floor and drew his sword again. He took a deep breath and locked eyes with Jennifer. "I'm sorry," he said. 

Jennifer closed her eyes for an instant. "Thy will be done," she prayed, lowering her head. Joey huddled against his older sister, squeezing his eyes shut, trembling, and taking shallow, rapid breaths. Jennifer put an arm around him. 

“I’m scared,” whimpered Joey. 

“We all are, Joey,” whispered Kevin. “But it’s going to be all right. We’re going to get out of this. _'The One who is in you—us—is greater than the one who is in the world,'_ " ***** he quoted. Jennifer and Joey nodded. 

Suddenly, a deafening roar filled the air! A fiery light danced down the hallway, the pillars casting eerie shadows. The goblins froze. They backed fearfully away from the approaching beast and then skittered away into the darkness. 

"What is this new devilry?" asked Boromir.

Red flames surrounded a huge shadow, immense, with what appeared to be fiery wings. 

Gandalf placed a weary hand across his face. "A Balrog…a demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond any of you!" He looked up with determination. "Run! Quickly!"

Once more the race was on to escape the blackness of Moria. They ran again, fear and loathing lending wings to even Joey's short legs. The hobbits, too, were running faster than they ever had before. Gandalf was at the very rear, and Aragorn was leading from the front with Boromir at his side. The Ranger urged them on. Jennifer thought her heart would burst, and her breath was burning in her lungs, but on she ran. They came around a curve in the tunnel, strewn with broken stone, and just beyond was a steep stairway, and below it, the Bridge of Khazad-dûm spanning a seemingly-bottomless abyss. Beyond was a faint hint of light—real daylight! 

Then, just as they had nearly reached it, there was a massive roar behind. None of them could help but look. It was a vast shadow, and within it, a human-like form, though immense. There was a dreadful sense of power and horror, and dread seemed to precede it. Like a dark cloud, it leaped over the flames; the flames roared up, and smoke filled the air around it. It seemed to have a mane of fire; in its right hand was a sword of flame, and in its left, a horrible whip. 

Aragorn led them down the stairs. Gandalf followed, leaning heavily on his staff. 

“Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near,” Gandalf called. When Aragorn hesitated, he shouted, "Do as I say! Swords are no more use here!"

On they raced, hoping that the end was near and that they would soon be out of Moria. Jennifer noticed Kevin had picked Joey up again, and she slightly stumbled. Merry and Pippin each grabbed one of her hands and pulled her on. Across the bridge, they hurried. She kept her eyes straight ahead and tried not to look at the sides of the bridge, which had no rails or anything to keep them from falling into the abyss. _What was it Aragorn said about falling and not knowing when you were gonna hit the bottom?_ she wondered silently, shuddering at the prospect of falling off that narrow bridge. _Why couldn’t the dwarves have built railings on this bridge?_

As they reached the other side of the bridge, they paused briefly to catch their breath, and Jennifer saw a look of horror on Frodo's face, as he had turned back to face the bridge. She turned, too, and saw Gandalf standing in the middle of the span. _What would Jesus do if He was here, facing that demon?_ she asked herself. He cast out demons, but He never faced one like this! Not while He was on earth, anyway. But He would _have conquered it; I know He would have! But how, and what would Jesus have us do now? Come on, Jen, think!_ She slapped her forehead and took a deep breath. _Please, God, protect Gandalf!_

_The Balrog reached the bridge. Gandalf stood in the middle of the span, leaning on the staff in his left hand, but in his other hand Glamdring gleamed, cold and white. His enemy halted again, facing him, and the shadow about it reached out like two vast wings. It raised the whip, and the thongs whined and cracked. Fire came from its nostrils. But Gandalf stood firm._

_“You cannot pass,” he said. The orcs stood still, and a dead silence fell._

“Gandalf!” Frodo cried, horrified.

_“I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor,” Gandalf warned. “You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass.”_

_The Balrog made no answer. The fire in it seemed to die, but the darkness grew. It stepped forward slowly on to the bridge, and suddenly it drew itself up to a great height, and its wings were spread from wall to wall; but still Gandalf could be seen, glimmering in the gloom; he seemed small, and altogether alone: grey and bent, like a wizened tree before the onset of a storm._

_From out of the shadow a red sword leaped flaming._

_Glamdring glittered white in answer._

_There was a ringing clash and a stab of white fire. The Balrog fell back and its sword flew up in molten fragments. The wizard swayed on the bridge, stepped back a pace, and then again stood still._

_“You cannot pass!” he said again._

_With a bound the Balrog leaped full upon the bridge. Its whip whirled and hissed._

_“He cannot stand alone!” cried Aragorn suddenly and ran back along the bridge. “Elendil!” he shouted. “I am with you, Gandalf!”_

_“Gondor!” cried Boromir and leaped after him._

_At that moment Gandalf lifted his staff_ and his sword.  “YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!” he shouted in a booming voice, _and crying aloud he smote the bridge before him_ with his staff and sword. _The staff broke asunder and fell from his hand,_ but Glamdring stayed intact. A blinding sheet of white flame sprang up. The bridge cracked. Right at the Balrog's feet it broke, and the stone upon which it stood crashed into the gulf, while the rest remained, poised, quivering like a tongue of rock thrust out into emptiness. 

With a terrible cry the Balrog fell forward, and its shadow plunged down and vanished. But even as it fell it swung its whip, and the thongs lashed and curled about the wizard's knees, dragging him to the brink. He staggered and fell, grasped vainly at the stone, and slid into the abyss. “Fly, you fools!” he cried, and was gone. 

Even as Aragorn and Boromir came flying back, the rest of the bridge cracked and fell. With a cry Aragorn roused them. 

"Come! I will lead you now!" he called. "We must obey his last command. Follow me!" 

Frodo cried out in anguish, "Gandalf! NO!" Frodo struggled, but Boromir scooped him up and carried him away.

Jennifer realized she too was screaming in grief. How could it be Gandalf? How could he have fallen? She paid no attention to the tears running down her face, as the remaining eleven members of the company raced through a stone archway into the cold daylight. 

As they came out into the nearly blinding light upon the snowfield before them, she fell to her knees and collapsed, sobbing, into sorrow and grief. She scarcely noticed the others as they wept. 

Aragorn called out sternly, "Legolas, get them up."

Boromir objected, "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!"

The Ranger shook his head regretfully. There was no time for grief here and now. "By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up. On your feet, Sam. Kevin! You must see to your brother and sister." 

Sniffling, Kevin dragged himself to his feet and bent to pick up Joey, who was curled up into a little ball of sorrow and tears. "Jen?" 

Jennifer looked up at him, and forced herself to nod. As she slowly stood up, she felt a weariness she had never felt before. She looked around at the others as they, too, tried to pull themselves together. Where was Frodo? She looked around…there he was, walking away, as if in a daze. 

Aragorn called him, "Frodo? Frodo!"

Frodo slowly turned, a look of numb shock on his devastated face. Without a word, he slowly trudged toward the others; Sam joined him. The Company marched on, down the snowy slopes. 

**-oo000oo-**

**A/N : Haldaran is an OC belonging to pandemonium213. He's the head cook at Rivendell, and can be found found in her story, ["Abundance,"](http://www.lotrgfic.com/viewstory.php?sid=1939) at _Many Paths to Tread_. **

***The Bible verse quoted by Kevin is 1 John 4:4, New International Version.**


	21. Into the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company comes to Lothlórien.

**Chapter 20: Into the Woods**  


Tears kept running down Jennifer’s face. _Why?_ her heart screamed. _Why Gandalf? Why did he have to die?_ Her stomach churned, and her heart roiled nonstop. She could see, from looking at her companions’ faces, that they all felt the same. _Thank goodness_

 _Kaylee’s not with us! She loves Gandalf._ Jennifer shook her head violently. 

_Please, God, help me!_ she silently begged. _Please help us all!_

Without warning, a song rose into her heart, and without thinking, she began to sing it softly. 

_“Precious Lord, take my hand;_

_Lead me on, let me stand._

_I am tired, I am weak, I am worn._

_Through the storm, through the night,_

_Lead me on to the light._  
  


_“Take my hand precious Lord,_

_Lead me Home…"_

The others listened to her as she sang; their facial expressions eased. When Jennifer had finished, Kevin began to sing a different hymn. 

_“Nearer, my God, to Thee, nearer to Thee!_

_E’en though it be a cross that raiseth me,_

_Still, all my song shall be_

_Nearer, my God, to Thee;_

_Nearer, my God, to Thee, nearer to Thee…”_

Legolas listened in amazement to the songs of the children. Their voices were not Elven voices, and the music was quite different from any music he had heard before. But the _words_! Their songs spoke directly to Eru Ilúvatar, rising up with assurance to the Presence. These children seemed so confident that they were being heard by Eru, and the songs were as a balm to his grieving _féa_. He could sense a difference in the others of the Company as well—an easing, though the sorrow remained. 

Jennifer started to sing another song: 

_“When peace like a river attendeth my way,_

_When sorrows like sea billows roll,_

_Whatever my lot, you have taught me to say_

_It is well, it is well with my soul…”_

Once that song was finished, Kevin softly began another song, and Jennifer joined in. 

_“Bless the Lord, oh my soul._

_Oh, my soul._

_Worship His holy name._

_Sing like never before, Oh my soul._

_I'll worship Your holy name…"_

When Kevin and Jennifer had finished their song, Joey began another one: 

_“All night, all day._

_Angels watching over me, my Lord._

_All night, all day._

_Angels watching over me.”_

His older brother and sister joined in: 

_“Sun is a-setting in the West;_

_Angels watching over me, my Lord._

_Sleep my child, take your rest;_

_Angels watching over me.”_

As the children began another chorus, Pippin's clear voice joined theirs as well, repeating the words from before. 

_“All night, all day._

_Angels watching over me, my Lord._

_All night, all day._

_Angels watching over me._

_“Now I lay me down to sleep,_

_Angels watching over me, my Lord._

_I pray the Lord my soul to keep,_

_Angels watching over me.”_

As the chorus joined in once more, Legolas lifted his own voice. How wonderful it was, he thought, to think that the Maiar were watching over them, even though Gandalf was lost to them now. 

_“All night, all day._

_Angels watching over me, my Lord._

_All night, all day._

_Angels watching over me.”_

Moved by the music, Legolas began to sing another song: 

_"Eru, Tân Ilnad,_

_i amarthant i Veleglin ah i Melain,_

_aglarath an Eru i echant ah ista in ind ‘wîn._

_No ‘lassui athen i lind ‘wîn aglar;_

_isto i banthas-i-fêr ‘wîn, Eru; togo i laim ‘wîn an *oled lend_

_anin Beleglin Gardhon, Eru._

_Eglerio Eru, i Adar Ereb Ilnad,_

_i Ben i or archadhwath n’uir." *****_

Jennifer could not understand his words, sung as they were in another language, but she understood the feelings of it, that it was a song to the Heavenly Father who ruled everything, no matter what world they were in, and it eased her heart even more. 

After Legolas had finished his song, they all grew silent once more, still saddened by the loss of Gandalf, and yet strangely comforted by all the singing. 

Once they had stopped singing, it was all Joey could do to put one foot in front of the other. He slowly plodded next to Frodo and Sam, making a valiant effort to keep up with the rest. His big brother was up ahead, helping Aragorn and Boromir. Jennifer was stumbling along with Pippin holding her by the elbow, and Merry on her other side. Legolas was directly in front of Joey. At first, Joey had been walking along with Frodo and Sam, just staring at the ground, trying not to trip, and trying not to think about that horrible moment on the Bridge. It was a while before he realized that Frodo and Sam were not alongside him anymore. He turned and saw them lagging far behind. They didn't look too good. Sam was shivering, and Frodo seemed to be struggling to breathe. 

"Legolas!" Joey called. "Frodo and Sam need help!" 

Legolas turned around and seeing how far back Frodo and Sam were, called Aragorn, and then trotted back to the two stragglers. Aragorn gestured to Boromir and turned back as well. The others halted, and then Merry and Pippin also started to go back, but Gimli stopped them. "Do not crowd them, laddies!" 

_“I am sorry, Frodo!” Aragorn cried, full of concern. “So much has happened this day and we have such need of haste, that I have forgotten that you were hurt; and Sam too. You should have spoken. We have done nothing to ease you, as we ought, though all the orcs of Moria were after us. Come now! A little further on there is a place where we can rest for a little. There I will do what I can for you. Come, Boromir! We will carry them.”_

Legolas patted Joey on the shoulder. "You did a good thing, Joey, noticing that your comrades needed help. I think that you perhaps need some help as well." He gave Joey no chance to protest, but picked him up to carry him. 

The remaining members of the Company continued at a slightly brisker pace now, and pretty soon they came to a little stream. There was a little wooded clearing, surrounded by some fir trees. There was lots of shrubbery surrounding it, and there was a little flat area next to the stream. Joey recalled that this was the sort of place that they had occasionally camped in, and where they had been allowed to have a fire on their journey. 

"Let us rest here," said Aragorn. "We can now tend to your wounds." 

Gimli directed the children and the other two hobbits in kindling a fire. There was plenty of brush and fallen fir branches close by. Joey helped Pippin to draw water, while Jennifer helped Merry in gathering the wood. Kevin assisted Gimli in starting the fire; he had begun to get pretty good at using flint and tinder, and Gimli praised his efforts. Joey glanced over at Aragorn tending to Sam; the Ranger's face was grim at first, but then he looked relieved. 

_“Good luck, Sam!”_ Aragorn _said. “Many have received worse than this in payment for the slaying of their first orc. The cut is not poisoned, as the wounds of orc-blades too often are. It should heal well when I have tended it. Bathe it when Gimli has heated water.”_

 _He opened his pouch and drew out some withered leaves. “They are dry and some of their virtue has gone,” he said, “but here I have still some of the leaves of_ athelas _that I gathered near Weathertop. Crush one in the water, and wash the wound clean, and I will bind it. Now it is your turn, Frodo!”_

Frodo protested a little, but he knew that Aragorn would have his way, so he allowed him to lift his shirt. 

_“We must have a look and see what the hammer and the anvil have done to you._ If you had not been wearing that mithril shirt, you would be dead now.” _Gently he stripped off Frodo's old jacket and worn tunic,_ and revealed the rest of the mithril shirt. It was the first time the rest of them had a good look at the mail. 

Aragorn shook his head in astonishment. “Bilbo did well to give you that shirt, Frodo. It saved your life today.” With a wan smile, Frodo nodded. It certainly had. Aragorn added, “But you are badly bruised and in need of treatment, and so I need to take it off so I can have a look at your wounds.” 

Frodo nodded again. “All right, Aragorn.” 

Merry smiled with relief, and said again how grateful he was that Bilbo had given the coat to Frodo. Joey felt relieved as well. He did not even want to imagine how horrible he would have felt if Frodo had been killed by that troll—and then Gandalf... The image of the Balrog rose in his mind, and he shook it away, shuddering. 

Kevin took Joey by the arm. "Come on over here by the fire while Aragorn works on Frodo, Joey, and let’s give him a little privacy, you and me.” The brothers went over to join the rest. There was a lovely smell that pervaded the whole little clearing. The smell was like when Joey's mother made homemade cinnamon bread, and then it also smelled like Christmas. While Aragorn treated Frodo and Sam’s injuries, Joey began to relax, and soon fell asleep at his brother's side, with Kevin's arm around him. 

After what only seemed a little while, Kevin shook Joey awake. "Let's have a little something to eat," he said. 

He handed Joey one of the little bags of the dried fruit, nuts, and grain that reminded Joey of trail mix back home. Then he gave him a strip of dried meat—that was sort of like jerky, except it didn't have as much taste to it. Jennifer came over to him with a cup of hot tea. Joey had never had hot tea before they all had come to this world, but after all these weeks of drinking it here, he found it very comforting. Looking at Frodo and Sam, he noticed that there was a bandage covering Sam’s forehead, and that Frodo had put his tunic and jacket back on. The mithril shirt must be on underneath, Joey supposed. 

After everyone had finished eating, Aragorn urged them to their feet. "Come along! We must get well and truly into Lothlórien before it gets much darker!" Everyone scrambled to their feet and worked together to remove all signs that a fire had been built. Within minutes, they had climbed out of the dell and were on their way again. That time, Frodo and Sam were able to keep up with the others; Joey could see that they felt _eased and greatly refreshed_. 

"I feel a lot better after smelling that stuff Aragorn put in the water," he said. "It smelled like Christmas morning." Joey gave a deep sigh as he recalled the aroma of fir and cinnamon and Christmas candles. 

"I thought it smelled like Mom's garden in the spring, after a rain," Jennifer replied. 

"To me it smelled like Grandma and Grandpa Gordon’s apple orchard when we visit in the fall." Kevin took a deep breath. 

"Maybe it just smells like all those things." Joey thought it made him feel braver and stronger to smell it; it was still sad about Gandalf, but he thought he could keep on going better now. 

Kevin and Jennifer exchanged a glance. “Maybe,” Kevin said, and Jennifer nodded. 

The eleven of them walked on, not quite so weary as they had been; soon the Sun sank behind the mountains to the West, and it grew dim and misty. But even so, they kept going on for at least three more hours, with only one short halt, so that Aragorn could check on Frodo and Sam. 

As Jennifer trudged alongside Kevin, questions about their approaching destination kept running through her mind. At last, when two hours had passed since they had left the dell and it had grown dark, she decided to ask Aragorn, so she hurried forward to catch up with him. 

Aragorn looked down at her as she reached his side. “What is on your mind, Jennifer?” 

Jennifer furrowed her eyebrows. “What’s Loth—Loth…?” Her voice trailed off. 

“Lothlórien?” Aragorn asked. Jennifer nodded. “It’s a place where Elves live.” 

“You mean—like Rivendell?” 

Aragorn smiled. “Yes and no. Elves live in Lothlórien, yes, but it is very unlike Rivendell in many respects, some of which I cannot find words to adequately describe, Jennifer. You will find out for yourself when we arrive there, if not before. I will tell you this: you will meet the Lord Celeborn and the Lady Galadriel when we come to their home in Lothlórien. We will reach the Golden Wood tonight, but it will require two more marches to come to Caras Galadhon, the city where Celeborn and Galadriel live.” 

Nodding, Jennifer dropped back. She had a lot to think about. 

The Sun continued to sink behind them, and their shadows in front of them were long. Soon, _it was dark. Deep night had fallen. There were many other clear stars, but the fast-waning moon would not be seen till late. Gimli and Frodo were at the rear, walking softly and not speaking, listening for any sound on the road behind._ At one point, Boromir lifted an exhausted Joey and carried him; the child soon fell asleep. They travelled on and on towards the distant golden eaves of a great forest. It was quite dark when they finally arrived at their destination and took another break under the dark eaves of the forest at night. 

They still heard no signs of pursuit. Kevin knew that the ears of their companions were much sharper than his own. And the goblins were not exactly quiet creatures. Perhaps they had given them the slip; he could only hope so. He heard Gimli voice much the same opinion to Frodo. 

_“Not a sound but the wind,” he said. “There are no goblins near, or my ears are made of wood. It is to be hoped that the orcs will be content with driving us from Moria. And maybe that was all their purpose, and they had nothing else to do with us—with the Ring. Though orcs will often pursue foes for many leagues into the plain, if they have a fallen captain to avenge.”_ Frodo glanced down at Sting's blade. 

Jennifer turned toward Kevin, and they exchanged an uneasy glance. _Good thing Joey wasn’t awake to hear that!_ Kevin thought. _Hopefully, though, Gimli’s right, and there are no orcs after us now._

Kevin knew that Frodo’s sword would glow if danger from those creatures was nearby, and he saw no sign of it as Frodo lifted it slightly. He took even more comfort in that. 

Frodo and Gimli continued talking, but Kevin tuned them out as he moved closer to where Jennifer and Joey were walking with Merry and Pippin. 

Suddenly the group stopped. _“Lothlórien!” cried Legolas. “Lothlórien! We have come to the eaves of the Golden Wood. Alas that it is winter!”_

_“Lothlórien!” said Aragorn. “Glad I am to hear again the wind in the trees! We are still little more than five leagues from the Gates, but we can go no further. Here let us hope that the virtue of the Elves will keep us tonight from the peril that comes behind.”_

_A little over five leagues,_ Kevin thought. _One league equals roughly three miles, so it’s a little over fifteen miles from here, give or take, to those gates Aragorn mentioned._ He grimaced. _He’s right—there’s_ no _way we can get there tonight!_

The group stopped for more conversation. Gimli doubted that Elves still lived there, and Boromir seemed almost afraid to go in. _That’s odd,_ Kevin thought, furrowing his brow. _I wouldn't think a warrior like Boromir would be afraid._

 _“Then lead on! But it is perilous,”_ was Boromir's last word. 

_“Perilous indeed,” said Aragorn, “fair and perilous; but only evil need fear it, or those who bring some evil with them. Follow me!”_

They had not gone far when they found another stream; they could hear it splashing over the rocks long before they could see it. When they came upon it, it was running swiftly across the path. 

_“Here is Nimrodel!” said Legolas. “Of this stream the Silvan Elves made many songs long ago, and still we sing them in the North, remembering the rainbow on its falls, and the golden flowers that floated in its foam. All is dark now and the Bridge of Nimrodel is broken down. I will bathe my feet, for it is said that the water is healing to the weary.” He went forward and climbed down the deep-cloven bank and stepped into the stream._

_“Follow me!” he cried. “The water is not deep. Let us wade across! On the further bank we can rest, and the sound of the falling water may bring us sleep and forgetfulness of grief.”_

It wasn't very deep. They all (except the hobbits) took off their shoes or boots, and waded across. The water was very cold, but felt soothing and refreshing to Kevin's tired feet. When all eleven of them were across, they sat down and rested a little. They put on their footgear once more. (Kevin wished he had some clean dry socks. He hated putting dirty ones back on.) They broke out some of the trail food again and ate a little, and Legolas talked a little about Lothlórien. The music of the stream and the distant waterfall was mesmerizing. Kevin almost thought he could hear singing. 

_“Do you hear the voice of Nimrodel?” asked Legolas. “I will sing you a song of the maiden Nimrodel, who bore the same name as the stream beside which she lived long ago. It is a fair song in our woodland tongue; but this is how it runs in the Westron Speech, as some in Rivendell now sing it.” In a soft voice hardly to be heard amid the rustle of the leaves above them he began:_

_"An Elven-maid there was of old,_

_A shining star by day:_

_Her mantle white was hemmed with gold,_

_Her shoes of silver-grey…"_

It was a long and sad song, but the way Legolas sang it, Kevin could just see it in his mind's eye. When Legolas had finished singing, Jennifer sighed. "That was so romantic and sad," she said. “I wish Amroth could have married Nimrodel. It’s not fair that they got separated like that.” 

"Tales worthy of song are often sad, and in the long lives of Elves, they rarely end happily, for they are true," Legolas answered. 

Jennifer bit her lower lip. “Well, if they’re still alive, maybe they’ll be reunited someday. I hope they will be!” 

The Elf shrugged. "Whether they have returned from Mandos or no, we shall not know so long as we dwell on this side of the Sundering Sea." 

After everyone had finished eating, Aragorn urged them to their feet. "Come along! We must get well and truly into Lothlórien before it gets much darker!" Everyone scrambled to their feet and worked together to remove all signs that a fire had been built. Within minutes, they had climbed out of the dell and were on their way again. 

Legolas turned his talk to Lothlórien, telling of the way the Galadhrim dwelt in the trees. Gimli suggested that they do likewise, to throw off any possible pursuers. 

_“Your words bring good counsel, Gimli,” said Aragorn. “We cannot build a house, but tonight we will do as the Galadhrim and seek refuge in the tree-tops, if we can. We have sat here beside the road already longer than was wise.”_

The group went off the path and into the woods, heading always west. Not far from the waterfall they had heard, they found some trees overhanging the stream. By this time Kevin was carrying an exhausted Joey, and Pippin was carefully guiding a stumbling Jennifer by her elbow. Kevin watched them—Pippin was always so solicitous of his sister. He wondered…no, that was just silly… 

They stopped, and Legolas offered to climb up into the trees and discover if they would make proper shelter. 

_"Whatever it may be,” said Pippin, “they will be marvellous trees indeed if they can offer any rest at night, except to birds. I cannot sleep on a perch!”_

_“Then dig a hole in the ground,” said Legolas, “if that is more after the fashion of your kind. But you must dig swift and deep, if you wish to hide from orcs.” He sprang lightly up from the ground and caught a branch that grew from the trunk high above his head. But even as he swung there for a moment, a voice spoke suddenly from the tree-shadows above him._

“Daro!” _it said in commanding tone, and Legolas dropped back to earth in surprise and fear. He shrank against the bole of the tree._

_“Stand still!” he whispered to the others. “Do not move or speak!”_

_There was a sound of soft laughter over their heads, and then another clear voice spoke in an elven-tongue._

It was Elves! 

The group spent the night in the trees with them. There was a disturbance in the middle of the night, and several of the Elves went after the cause, but Kevin was too sleepy to be curious. 

**-oo000oo-**

The next couple of days were weird. First, they had to cross over a raging river by walking across a rope! And then they all had to travel blindfolded because Gimli was going to have to. Kevin didn't like that one bit—these Elves were way too paranoid _and_ prejudiced against dwarves to suit him, but that's what Aragorn said they had to do, so Kevin couldn't protest much about it. It really was unfair that Gimli wasn’t allowed to see what was around him when the rest of them would have been allowed to. Joey, on the other hand, kept complaining about not being able to see until Pippin and Merry suggested they turn it into a game, trying to guess what they might see if they could take off the blindfolds. They spent the rest of the day guessing the sounds and scents around them. 

Thankfully, on the second day, orders finally came down: they would all be allowed to take the blindfolds off, and the Elf in charge, who was named Haldir, took Gimli's blindfold off first. 

_“Behold! You are come to Cerin Amroth,” said Haldir. “For this is the heart of the ancient realm as it was long ago, and here is the mound of Amroth, where in happier days his high house was built. Here ever bloom the winter flowers in the unfading grass: the yellow elanor, and the pale niphredil. Here we will stay awhile, and come to the city of the Galadhrim at dusk.”_

Kevin pulled down his own blindfold, and gasped, “Whoa!” They stood on the greenest grass he had ever seen, sprinkled with white and golden flowers, and looked up at a double mound, crowned with a circle of amazing trees. It was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. He felt his sister and brother come to his side, and he put an arm around Jennifer's waist and a hand on Joey's shoulder, pulling them close. This beauty was meant to be shared with loved ones. 

Joey smiled broadly. “Cool!” he said. 

Jennifer nodded agreement, open-mouthed, shaking her head in wonder; she pulled her phone out and snapped a picture. But when she checked it, it didn't seem half so beautiful as it did in real life. “I wish Kaylee could see this,” she said wistfully. She looked over at Aragorn, and nudged Kevin, who looked as well. The Ranger had a faraway look in his eyes as he held one of the golden flowers, and said something in Elvish. Kevin and Jennifer exchanged a puzzled look. What on earth was Aragorn thinking about? 

Soon, Haldir led them on again. It was still a fair walk to the treetop city of the Galadhrim. It looked amazing in the dusk, with lights that twinkled like stars. Haldir led them on and on, the trees above them a dizzying height. Jennifer lost count of the many paths and stairs before they finally came to a wide clearing with a fountain flowing from the center; silver lights hanging in the trees made it almost glow as the water poured into a wide silver basin. The water overflowed into a white stream that meandered down the hill. To the south of the clearing was the biggest and tallest tree she had yet seen, the largest and grandest of the _mellyrn_ , as Haldir had told them was the name of the great trees. The trees put the great sequoias of California to shame. She recalled how awed she had been to see those when the family had last gone to California on vacation when she had been thirteen. 

“They get to live in treehouses!” Joey said, smiling broadly, craning his head as he looked upward. “How neat! Just like the Swiss Family Robinson!” He loved to play with his friends in his family’s backyard treehouse back home. 

Haldir led them to the foot of a long stairway that encircled that mighty _mallorn_. Up and up they climbed, and Kevin began to have butterflies in his stomach at the thought of meeting the King and Queen of Lothlórien. They climbed past many platforms that Haldir called _"flets"_. Some of the flets were set to one side or another, and a few were built all around the trunk of the tree. 

_At a great height above the ground,_ the members of the Company found themselves on a huge platform with a large house built on it. Kevin and his companions discovered that they were _in a chamber of oval shape. The chamber was filled with a soft light._ The light was soft within the green and yellow walls, and the roof was as golden as the leaves of the mighty _mallorn_ which grew through the center of the chamber. On two thrones which sat on a dias by the trunk of the great tree were two Elves. They seemed to glow with an unearthly light, and their eyes were deep pools of wisdom. Kevin remembered that he had been told that they were Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. The two of them stood and came forward. 

Celeborn's hair was long and silvery, while Galadriel's hair was of a golden hue. She was so beautiful—Kevin had never seen a woman so beautiful, save perhaps the Lady Arwen. Kevin exchanged an awe-stricken look with Jennifer and then looked at Joey. The child’s mouth hung wide open. 

Looking at Aragorn, Lord Celeborn spoke in a deep and sonorous voice, "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Eleven there are here, yet twelve there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar." 

Before Aragorn could answer, Lady Galadriel spoke softly. "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into Shadow." She looked out over the Company, who stood there uneasily. 

Finally, it was Legolas who spoke. "He was taken by both Shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." 

In a sad voice, Aragorn told them everything that had happened since their disastrous attempt to reach the pass of Caradhras—the wolves, the monster at the entrance to Moria, and worst of all, the Balrog and Gandalf's fall. At the sudden memory of the Bridge of Khazad-Dûm, Kevin suddenly felt grief well up, as he recalled Gandalf's fall into the deep chasm. He bent his head to blink away the tears in his eyes. But he looked up in surprise when he heard the Lady say, "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." 

She looked out at the group of travellers before her with great sympathy, looking at each in turn, her eyes softening as she looked at Joey, and then her eyes stopped on Gimli. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." She added, _“Dark is the water of Kheled-zâram, and cold are the springs of Kibil-nâla, and fair were the many-pillared halls of Khadazd-dûm in Eldar Days before the fall of mighty kings beneath the stone.” She looked_ again _upon Gimli, who sat glowering and looking sad, and she smiled. And the Dwarf looked up at _her_ and met her eyes. _

_He’s looking as if he sees a friend!_ Kevin thought, as he stared at the Dwarf. Kevin saw hope and wonder dawning on Gimli’s face for the first time since they had left the tunnels, _and then_ Gimli _smiled in answer._

 _He bowed in dwarf-fashion, saying, “Yet more fair is the living land of Lórien, and the Lady Galadriel is above all the jewels that lie beneath the earth!”_ She smiled at him again. 

Kevin and Jennifer exchanged delighted grins. It was clear to them both that the ancient prejudice between dwarf and elf was beginning to break down—at least, between Gimli and Galadriel. _Maybe things’ll change between Gimli and Legolas next,_ Jennifer thought hopefully. _I hope they will!_

Then Galadriel’s gaze once more scanned each of them. _She held them with her eyes, and in silence looking searchingly at each in turn. None save Legolas and Aragorn could long endure her glance. Sam quickly blushed and hung his head._ Joey squirmed, biting his lower lip and shaking his head violently. 

When Galadriel’s eyes met Kevin's, he had a sudden thought. What if they had never gone into the cave? What if they could go back in time, and wipe all memory of Middle-earth from their memories? They would all be safe with their family and free from danger…he shook his head. No, not now. He and Joey and Jennifer couldn't leave all their new friends in the lurch, especially Frodo, and most especially since he and Jennifer, in particular, knew now that it was the Lord's will. 

_Lead us not into temptation,_ he silently prayed, _but deliver us from evil._ Suddenly the temptation was gone, and a pressure he was not aware of before had left his mind. He looked at the Lady, who gave him a nod of approval and a smile of pride, and he realised that he had just passed some kind of test. Finally, _the Lady Galadriel released them from her eyes, and she smiled._

Celeborn spoke again. "What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." 

_“Your quest is known to us,” said Galadriel, looking at Frodo. “But we will not here speak of it more openly. I will not give you counsel, saying do this or do that, for not in doing or contriving, nor in choosing between this course and another can I avail, but only in knowing what was and is, and in part also what shall be, but this I will say to you: your_ quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true," Galadriel said. Her eyes turned to Joey, who was staring up at her in amazement, and then to Sam. 

"Do not let your hearts be troubled,” she added. “Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. _Tonight you shall sleep in peace._ " Kevin felt exhausted and ready to rest, and he could tell that his friends felt the same. Joey was leaning against him, barely able to stay awake. 

Celeborn nodded agreement. _“Go now! Even if your Quest did not concern us closely, you should have refuge in this City, until you were healed and refreshed. Now you shall rest, and we will not speak of your further road for a while.”_

Thus dismissed, they were all led by Haldir back to the foot of the _mallorn_. There, two Elves, one a maiden, were waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We would like to thank Hana M. of the Stories of Arda forum for helping us to come up with the translation of Legolas' hymn to Ilúvatar in this chapter. She acted as go-between for us with the wonderful folks at [Realelvish.net](https://realelvish.net/). Our thanks also go to dreamingfifi, who came up with the actual translation. Below is the original song, along with dreamingfifi's translation, as well as the literal meaning of the Sindarin.
> 
> Original: _Eru Ilúvatar, Maker of All, who declared among the Ainur the Great Music, all praise to Ilúvatar who made and knows our hearts. May our songs of praise be delightful to Him; may He know the fullness of our spirits; may He guide our tongues to be always in harmony with the Great Music of Arda. Praise Ilúvatar, the One Ilúvatar, the One who is above all thrones forever!_
> 
> Translation: _Eru, Tân Ilnad, i amarthant i Veleglin ah i Melain, aglarath an Eru i echant ah ista in ind ‘wîn. No ‘lassui athen i lind ‘wîn aglar; isto i banthas-i-fêr ‘wîn, Eru; togo i laim ‘wîn an *oled lend anin Beleglin Gardhon, Eru. Eglerio Eru, i Adar Ereb Ilnad, i Ben i or archadhwath n’uir._
> 
> Literal: _Eru. Maker of Everything, who decreed the Great-song with the Valar, all glory to Eru who fashioned and knows our hearts. May our songs of glory be joyous to him; may Eru know the fullness of our souls; may Eru lead our tongues to becoming sweet-sounding to the Great-song of Arda. Praise Eru, the Lone Father of Everything, the One who is over all thrones forever._
> 
> This was translated by dreamingfifi from [Realelvish.net](https://realelvish.net/) into the wood elves' Sindarin.


	22. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company spends some time in Lothlórien.

**Chapter 21: “Reflection”**

Haldir introduced them to the two new Elves, Thorchon and Lassiel. Like most of the Elves whom the Company had met in Lothlórien so far, they were fair-haired. Thorchon was not quite so tall as Haldir, and he was clad in grey. Lassiel's long, blonde hair was pulled to the back in a loose plait, and fell nearly to her knees; her long gown was pale green. 

"I will leave you with them for now. I must go and make my report." Haldir gripped Aragorn's forearm briefly, and gave the rest of them a nod, before he left. 

It turned out that the two Elves were to escort them to a place where they could bathe, and then would show them to where they would be staying. Lassiel led Jennifer away from the rest, which made Kevin somewhat nervous, but of course his sister couldn't take a bath with all of the guys. He knew she would welcome a bath as much as he would. All they'd been able to do, throughout their whole journey so far, was to just wash themselves in cold water. He hoped these Elves had hot water as in Rivendell, but he wasn't sure, since they lived in trees. With the rest of the group, Kevin followed Thorchon back part of the way they had come. Then he led them to one side down a path marked on one side by white stones. Soon they came to a small clearing hedged about by small trees and bushes. Inside was a pond, but it was clear and clean and giving off steam. There was a bubbling in the center, indicating that it was a hot spring. 

There was a carved wooden bench nearby, piled with folded white linen. Kevin and the other males quickly disrobed. Since he played sports, he was used to stripping down in the locker room, and he wasn't embarrassed since he knew no one else would look at him; the others were too busy getting ready for their own baths to take any notice of him. He helped Joey get undressed. His little brother was slightly embarrassed, but he knew Joey would get used to it. "Hey, guy," he said, "it's okay. No one will look; the others are all going too busy cleaning themselves to pay any attention to us.” He nodded toward their companions. “Besides, won't a hot bath feel good?" 

Joey nodded, his face still red. But he lost his embarrassment once he got into the water, which was the perfect temperature. Kevin watched Joey's blushes subside, and then took a bar of soft creamy soap from a basket on the bank of the pond and tossed it to his little brother, and then he handed Joey one of the smaller linen cloths. "Be sure to wash behind your ears and the back of your neck," he said, exaggerating his bossy tone. 

Joey laughed. "Yes, Mommy," he said mockingly. 

Laughing, Kevin picked up a bar of soap. Sure now that his brother was comfortable, he exchanged a wink with Pippin, who was taking his own bath nearby, and turned his attention to his own bathing. It felt _seriously_ good to not be dirty anymore! 

**-oo000oo-**

“Where am _I_ gonna bathe?” Jennifer asked Lassiel, as the female elf led her away from her companions. 

“There is a pond not far from the one where your brothers will bathe.” Lassiel stepped aside and gestured toward the clearing ahead of them. 

Jennifer stepped forward. The clearing was hedged with tall bushes, and in the center was a shallow pond. The water was clear, and it was giving off steam, as Jennifer noticed. She smiled. At least the water would not be cold. _There must be a hot spring underneath,_ she thought. In that instant, she noticed bubbles rising to the surface of the water in the middle. _There_ is _a hot spring!_ She smiled. _At least I won’t have to take a_ cold _bath!_

Close to the edge of the pond was a carved wooden bench. Some pieces of white linen were folded on it and stacked in a short pile. It was clear to Jennifer that they were meant to be washcloths and towels. A basket filled with bars of soap rested on the bank of the pond, and a narrow jar stood next to it. “No one will come in here while you are bathing, Lady Jennifer,” Lassiel told her. “So you are free to undress and step into the water.” She nodded toward the basket. “The bars of soap are for your use, and the jar contains a liquid soap for your hair.” 

Jennifer smiled. “Thanks. The—the water’s not too hot, is it?” 

Lassiel shook her head. “It is near to hot, but it will not burn you.” 

Jennifer smiled again, in relief. “Thanks. Don’t think I want any first- or second-degree burns on my body tonight.” 

Lassiel smiled at her, and then she turned to leave. As soon as she was out of sight, Jennifer removed her clothes and laid them on the end of the bench. Picking up a bar of soft, creamy soap, she entered the water and began to wash herself. Lassiel was right; the water was comfortably hot, but not hot enough to burn her. When she had finished washing her body, she picked up the jar and tipped it over her head to lather her hair with the liquid soap. Once she had finished washing her hair, she ducked below the water to rinse the soap out of it, rubbing her fingers through her hair in the process, and then she stepped out of the pond to dry herself. She smiled broadly. _It feels so good to be clean once more!_

**-oo000oo-**

All of them, including Jennifer, were bathed and clean and dressed in clean clothing brought to them by the two attending Elves, who returned just as they were finished with their baths, and then they were taken back to the path where they had separated, and Thorchon and Lassiel led them to a beautiful pavilion at the foot of one of the _mallorn_ trees, _near the fountain_. Soft couches had been placed there, and on a low round table were trays with sweet bread, fruit, cheese, and cold meat, and pitchers of clear, cold water. There were also plates and cups for them to use. Bidding them a peaceful night in their musical voices, Thorchon and Lessiel _left them_. Joey and the hobbits took full advantage of the food, but the others only ate a little bit, and then they found places to bed down, as soon as they had supped. For a while, they chatted about the day, about Lothlórien, and the Lord and Lady. It was too disheartening to think back any further than that. 

_“What did you blush for, Sam?” said Pippin. “You soon broke down. Anyone would have thought you had a guilty conscience. I hope it was nothing worse than a wicked plot to steal one of my blankets.”_

_“I never thought no such thing,” answered Sam, in no mood for jest. “If you want to know, I felt as if I hadn’t got nothing on, and I didn’t like it. She seemed to be looking inside me and asking what I would do if she gave me the chance of flying back home to the Shire to a nice little hole with—with a bit of garden of my own.”_

_“That’s funny,” said Merry. “Almost exactly what I felt myself, only, only well, I don’t think I’ll say any more,” he ended lamely._

It seemed like they all had the same ordeal: they all had been offered something each really wanted if they would only decide to just give up and go back, and leave the others to deal with Sauron and his Ring. 

_“And it seemed to me, too,” said Gimli, “that my choice would remain secret and known only to myself.”_

Kevin shook his head, bewildered. “The same thing happened to me,” he said softly. “I thought I was just being tempted, and I did what I had been taught, to resist it. Was it really Galadriel?” 

Aragorn nodded. “It appears that it was, Kevin. What was it that she offered you?” 

Kevin bit his lower lip as he looked back on that moment. “Well, uh,” he said slowly, “I got to thinking: what if we had never entered the cave? What if we could go back in time and just completely forget Middle-earth, erase it from our memories? We’d be safe with our mom and dad, and we’d be free from danger.” He shook his head. “But then I realized we could not do that. We can’t leave you guys in the lurch like that—most of all, Frodo. It’s God’s will that we take part in this quest, and we know He’s not gonna let us go back until it’s over.” He looked at Jennifer, who nodded agreement. “Soon as I prayed for deliverance from that temptation, it disappeared. And—it’s hard to describe—” Furrowing his eyebrows, he tried to think of the words that would explain what had happened. “—it felt like a pressure on my mind also disappeared, a pressure I hadn’t even known was there, till it was gone.” 

Jennifer grimaced as she stepped through the curtain that partially covered her couch in one corner of the pavilion, giving her privacy. Holding it open and turning back to face the others, she said, “The Lady Galadriel can’t turn back time, and powerful as she is, I don’t think even she can open up that portal so we can go back through it.” 

Kevin nodded. “I agree. I don’t think she can, either. Can she, Aragorn?” 

The Ranger shook his head. "Nay, she is powerful, one of the Noldor from the First Age, and she once dwelt in Aman, in the light of the Two Trees. But that power is not in her. She was merely testing your mettle, Kevin." 

Jennifer bit her lower lip. “Funny thing is, the same thing happened to me. And I did what you did, Kevin, when you fought it.” She turned to Joey. “What about you, Joey? Did she offer you anything?” 

“Just a chance to be back with Mom and Dad.” Joey shrugged. “But I can’t go back without you two. And Kaylee. And Lucy. And I said that in my mind.” 

_Boromir frowned. “To me it seemed exceedingly strange. Maybe it was only a test,_ as you said, Aragorn, _and she thought to read our thoughts for her own good purpose; but almost I should have said that she was tempting us, and offering what she pretended to have the power to give. It need not be said that I refused to listen. The Men of Minas Tirith are true to their word.” But what he thought that the Lady had offered him Boromir did not tell._

_And as for Frodo, he would not speak, though Boromir pressed him with questions. “She held you long in her gaze, Ring-bearer,” he said._

_“Yes,” said Frodo; “but whatever came into my mind then I will keep there.”_

_“Well, have a care!” said Boromir. “I do not feel too sure of this Elvish lady and her purposes.”_

_“Speak no evil of the Lady Galadriel!” said Aragorn sternly. “You know not what you say. There is in her and in this land no evil, unless a man bring it hither himself. Then let him beware! But tonight I shall sleep without fear for the first time since I left Rivendell. And may I sleep deep, and forget for a while my grief! I am weary in body and in heart.”_

_He cast himself down upon his couch and fell at once into a long sleep._ Jennifer disappeared behind the curtain, and Joey and Kevin lay down on their couches next to each other. _The others soon did the same, and no sound or dream disturbed their slumber._

**-oo000oo-**

The next morning, the members of the Company wakened refreshed, though still sad and grieving. They had slept scattered about the pavilion, with Jennifer just a little further off than the others, in the partially curtained-off corner—the most privacy she'd had since she had left Rivendell. The morning was sunny and bright with the sunlight on the clearing, and the glittering fountain made a soothing sound. 

Some Elves had brought them breakfast: delicious-smelling fresh bread, fruits, and cheese, and a hot drink smelling of herbs. The hobbits immediately took over serving their friends as they had been doing on the journey. 

"What will we be doing today, Strider?" Pippin asked, as they sat around eating their breakfast. 

"We will be here for some days, Pippin. There will be scouts sent out to check the borders, and to see if the orcs are still following us or waiting upon us to leave. I am quite sure we will find things to occupy ourselves with as we rest. I do believe this will be a good chance for weapons practice and learning some skills that will do us some good when we leave here." 

Legolas spoke up. "Haldir has offered to give those of you who wish it archery lessons. Kevin, you have told me that neither you nor your siblings can shoot, at least not with a bow. I know that Pippin and Merry know how to shoot, and that Pippin is quite skilled. Frodo, do you shoot? Sam?" 

Frodo smiled. "Not really. I tried it out a few times when visiting my Took kin, but I am a very poor shot." 

Sam shook his head. "I've never had no reason to shoot a bow, but I'm not half-bad with a sling or even a thrown rock. A bow and arrows'd be just one more thing to have to keep track of on the walk, when we leave." 

Merry and Pippin exchanged a look. "Sam's got a point there. I think we'd better stick to learning how to fight with our blades," said Merry. 

Pippin nodded. "Much as it would be nice to have a bow I could use, I think it would be too much to ask for these Elves to make us special bows. You can't tell me they've got bows our size sitting around here." 

Legolas laughed. "You are quite right, though I do not think a bowyer of the Galadhrim would object to making bows your size. Still, it is probably the right decision. You and Merry need to concentrate on your blade work.” 

The group finished eating, and while Boromir took Merry, Pippin, Kevin, and Joey aside to work with their swords, Legolas drew Jennifer over to where the two of them could spar with the long knives of the Elves. 

"Um, Legolas?” Jennifer asked hesitantly. “I'd kind of like to learn archery, too. With the knives, an enemy has to get awful close for me to use them." She made a wry face, but she was serious. 

"Very well; we shall see about getting you a bow by tomorrow. Meanwhile, we shall continue with the knives." Jennifer nodded. 

Aragorn and Gimli both decided to help Boromir with his pupils. Aragorn took Kevin aside, and Gimli worked with Merry. Boromir concentrated on Pippin and Joey. The two youngest fighters had a great fear of hurting their sparring partner that kept both of them holding back too much. 

Boromir knelt down in front of the two. "Pippin, Joey, I know that you do not wish to injure one another, and I will do my best to see that neither of you comes to grievous harm. But you must expect small cuts and nicks and bruises as a part of your training." 

After that, they did work out much harder. Pippin did end up with bruised and scraped knuckles from a blow with the flat of Joey's blade, and Joey had a little cut on his left forearm that frightened Pippin far more than it hurt Joey. Still, Pippin held onto his blade, and did not fling it aside as he had on one occasion, when he had drawn blood while sparring with Boromir. Kevin, who had removed some Band-Aids and the bottle of antiseptic from his first-aid kit and put them in his leather pouch after breakfast that morning, stopped his own sparring long enough to tend Joey’s cut and Pippin’s scraped knuckles; afterward, they all resumed practicing. 

All the while, Legolas was helping Jennifer to increase her speed in fighting with Elvish knives. The Elf was impressed with her dexterity in handling the blades (perhaps, he thought, it was helped by that walking stick she had constantly twirled), but she needed to be much faster in drawing the blades from their sheaths at her boot tops. 

When Jennifer and Legolas stopped to catch their breaths, Legolas patted her shoulder. “You need to work on your speed in drawing your blades from their sheaths,” he told her. “We will work on that as soon as we are ready to continue. However, I am quite impressed with your dexterity, Lady Jennifer, in handling your knives.” 

Jennifer laughed. “Thanks. Years of baton-twirling have certainly paid off!” She smiled broadly. Legolas laughed and nodded agreement. 

The group practiced and sparred until the hobbits got hungry, and they all took a break. The hobbits and Joey nibbled at some of the leftover food the Elves had brought earlier, and the others just rested and took the chance to drink some water. The water was delicious and cold, coming from the sparkling streamlet that ran through the clearing where their pavilion was located. 

**-oo000oo-**

They lost track of the _days in Lothlórien, so far as they could tell_. Each day was sunny and fair, except for a few showers of brief light rain. It never lasted long, but the air always felt cleaner and fresher afterwards. It seemed like it was spring, rather than the dead of winter, although it was as quiet and tranquil as winter days often were. _It seemed to them that they did little but eat and drink and rest and walk among the trees,_ as well as continue their weapons training, and it was enough. 

There was time for the Company to heal from any hurts they had during the journey, to rest, and to come to terms with their grief for the loss of Gandalf. They also had the chance to explore Lothlórien, sometimes together and sometimes alone. 

Kevin, Jennifer, and Joey returned to memorizing Bible verses every day as they had done back in Rivendell, and they spent some time on a daily basis studying Kevin’s Bible, praying together, and singing hymns, gospel songs, and praise songs. Every morning, Kevin spent some time asking God to tell them what verses to memorize, and he always received guidance which he then passed onto his brother and sister. In addition to their daily lessons with their swords and knives, Aragorn gave Kevin and Jennifer daily lessons in tracking, and he and Legolas also gave them daily instruction in archery. When Joey wasn’t engaged in weapons practice or in practicing his Scripture memory work, he played his harmonica, and he played with the hobbits and with his older brother and sister, or by himself. 

Pippin often accompanied Jennifer in her walks, chattering about his home and the Shire. He was always careful to help her when she ascended the stairs into the flets, and when the hobbits served the group their meals, he would always serve her first. An embarrassing thought had begun to occur to her. Did Pippin _like_ her? Well, of course he did, but…as more than a friend? She did not know much about hobbits and whether they'd like a person who wasn't a hobbit in that way. But she did know that according to the way that hobbits reckoned ages, he was closer to her in age than the others. Of course, she thought of him as a very good friend, but, well, he wasn't what she'd always thought would be her "type". She could not even imagine being _romantic_ with him; she wasn’t the least bit interested in having him for a boyfriend. But how else could she explain the way he tended to be around her so much? She really needed some advice, and she certainly couldn't ask _Kevin_! She liked Pippin very much, but not in a _romantic_ way. Somehow, she was going to have to let him down gently if he did like her that way, but first, she needed someone to talk to. 

One morning, she slept late, and when she woke up, she did not see Pippin nearby. She looked about the clearing. Aragorn and Gimli were sharpening their weapons—something they did a lot, she'd noticed. Legolas wasn't there either. Boromir seemed to be still asleep. Frodo and Merry were by the fire, and they looked over and saw her. 

"Lady Jennifer!" said Frodo. "Would you like to have some tea?" He held up the teakettle, which had been by the fire. "And Sam's gone off to fetch us a bite for second breakfast. I'm sure there will be enough for your first as well!" 

Nodding, Jennifer joined them. "Where’s Pippin?" she asked, as she scanned the clearing in search of the young hobbit. 

Frodo cocked his head. "You don't hear? I suppose our hearing is sharper. He and Legolas are down by the stream. Legolas is teaching Pip to play those shepherd's pipes he made for him out of the reeds. And Joey’s there with them, joining in with his harmonica. You need not worry; Legolas is keeping an eye on him." 

"Oh." She knew Pippin liked music, as he'd often spoken of missing his fiddle. Sometimes Joey played his harmonica for the others, but none of them had learned to play it. "Um…" She tried to think of how to approach this question to Pippin's cousins. "Uh…" She blushed. 

"What's wrong, Lady Jennifer?" asked Merry. 

"Uh, you two probably know Pippin better than anyone." She hung her head and asked quickly, "DoyouthinkPippinlikesme?" 

Frodo looked astonished. "Of course, he does! Has he done something to make you think he's angry with you?" 

But Merry chuckled. "That's not what she meant, Frodo." He turned to look at Jennifer sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Jennifer, but I am certain Pippin doesn't think of you that way. He is fond of you, I'm sure, but like a sister." 

Now Jennifer went even redder. Merry thought _she_ liked Pippin! "But why does he stay with me so much? And he's always trying to protect me, even though, well…" Now she was flustered for a different reason, because the truth was, Pippin did protect her, and there was no "even though he was half her size" about it, but she couldn't say any more about that to his cousins. 

Frodo smiled gently at her. "He pays you those attentions because you are like a sister to him. Has he told you of his sisters?" 

"Yes," she said. "They’re all older than him, and he tells me about all the pranks he pulls on them. He said they are named Pearl, Pimpernel, and Pervinca." Jennifer thought them very odd names, except for "Pearl". 

"Well," said Merry, "he would tell you of the pranks he pulls. But even though they are older, he has always been aware that he's their _brother_ , and he feels very protective of them. Once, when a lad who was much older than Pippin was paying Vinca unwelcome attentions, Pippin interrupted and told the fellow that he should leave his sister alone, or he'd smack him on the nose. Pip was barely into his tweens at the time, and he embarrassed the chap so much that he simply turned tail and left. Of course, he knew what _I'd_ do if he messed with Pippin!" 

"Oh," said Jennifer, relieved. 

Frodo nodded. "I know that he misses his family very much, Lady Jennifer. You help him to feel less homesick." 

"Don't feel badly," said Merry, patting her on the arm. "You are simply not his type. You are much too thin, and frankly, Pippin is fond of furry ankles on a lass." 

Now Jennifer turned red for another reason—she was trying hard not to laugh. "Thank you so much for helping to clear that up," she managed to say, once she was sure she would not giggle. “I like him very much, but _not_ that way. I would hate to have to hurt his feelings. You won't tell Pippin I asked about this, will you?” 

Frodo shook his head. "Of course, we won't." He looked at Merry. It was clear they did not quite believe her denial, but they did not refute her. Still Merry smirked, and Frodo shook his head with a quiet smile. How embarrassing. 

Merry grinned. "Certainly not! He'd get such a swelled head!" Jennifer and Frodo laughed. 

Jennifer shook her head, amused. “I _really_ don’t. Pippin’s a sweet boy, and I’m fond of him, but he's not my type, either,” she said. “There’s a boy I like back home, a couple of years older than me, and I’d date him if he asked me out.” She paused. “ _If_ Mom and Daddy would let me, that is. They won’t let me start dating yet. Not till I’m fifteen.” 

Merry grinned. "I see." Jennifer realised she might have convinced Frodo, but Merry had his own ideas, and she might as well drop the subject. But at least she had her answer, and that was the important thing. 

And just then, Sam returned with a tray that held a large bowl of frumenty and bread and fruit. Jennifer had never had frumenty before she came to Middle-earth, but now she had grown quite fond of it. _Wish I could get their recipe to take home to Mom,_ she thought. _I’ll have to look it up on the Internet when we get back home. Maybe Mom could make it with ground beef for supper, sometime._ She suddenly was quite hungry! 

**-oo000oo-**

One morning soon afterward, the whole company went to the large clearing where the Elves had their archery butts, as Joey learned the place with the targets were called. He had snickered the first time he heard that, but Jennifer had given him a light smack in the back of his head. "Don't be vulgar, Joseph!" she had whispered. Joey still thought it was funny, but he didn't laugh at it anymore. 

For some days, Kevin and Jennifer had been learning to shoot, but there was no bow the right size for Joey. And so, while Kevin and Jennifer practiced their archery, the hobbits had finally decided to teach Joey another self-defense skill; they were going to give him his first lesson that morning. They took him to the other side of the clearing. He noticed that Sam was carrying a rather heavy sack, but then he was surprised to see the hobbit dumping out a bunch of rocks! 

"What are those for, Sam?" Joey asked curiously. 

"Throwing," said Sam. "Are you good at throwing, Master Joey?" 

"I guess," he said. "I play Little League; I'm a pitcher on my team." Joey's coach seemed to think he was pretty good, but that he still had more to learn. He added, “Little League’s baseball for kids.” 

"Show us," said Merry. 

Joey looked through the pile of rocks, and chose one that was mostly round and smooth, but was about the size of a baseball, though it was heavier. He slipped into a pitching stance. 

"Aim at the target," said Sam. "It's meant for arrows, so you can't hit it from here, but throw as if you could." 

Joey nodded and looked straight ahead. He pretended that someone was on second base about halfway there, wound up, and threw. The rock flew down the way he'd aimed, but to his dismay, it fell to the ground long before it reached the halfway mark. "It was too heavy, I guess." 

"If you are used to throwing balls," said Merry, "rocks are quite a bit heavier." Merry picked one of the stones up and tossed it in his palm a few times, and then, without winding up or anything, he let it fly. It was fast, and went far past where Joey's rock had landed, although still far short of the target. "You also have to have good aim and speed." He gave a look at Frodo and picked up two rocks, handing one to his older cousin. 

Frodo gave Merry a nod and took several steps back. Without further warning, Merry launched his rock up into the air, almost, but not quite, straight up. In less than an eyeblink, Frodo threw his rock. It hit the one Merry had thrown, and both rocks were smashed to bits. 

"Wow!" exclaimed Joey. He stared, eyes wide open and jaw dropping, at the bits of smashed stone on the ground. 

"Now, just throwing won't go as far as an arrow," said Pippin. "What you need is a sling. Sam, show him yours. The rest of us lost ours in the barrow on our way to Bree, before we got to Rivendell. Sam's was in his pack on Bill, so he still has his." 

Sam reached into his pocket. Joey was expecting what he'd always thought of as a slingshot—a Y-shaped handle with a stretchy band to shoot with. But the item Sam brought out was a sort of oval-shaped piece of leather that had long thongs attached to each end. One of the thongs had a loop at the end; the other did not. Joey was puzzled; it did look sort of familiar. Sam grabbed up a stone from the pile and placed it in the center of the leather, with the looped end around three fingers of his right hand and the other cord held loosely in the other fingers. Then, holding it by the cords, he began to spin it very fast around his head. 

Suddenly, he let go of one end. The stone zipped through the air and smashed the archery target right in the middle! 

Now Joey realized why it looked familiar: "David and Goliath!" he yelled. It was just like the pictures of David and Goliath he had seen in Bible stories. It was a sling just like David had used! 

The hobbits all looked at him puzzled. "It's from a Bible story. There was a boy in the Bible named David. His people, the Israelites, were being attacked by the Philistines. Their leader was a giant named Goliath. David used a sling and a stone to kill him!" 

He stared once more at the target. "I wish _I_ could do that!" 

"Well, Joey," said Frodo, "that's just what Sam is going to teach you." He reached in his pocket and pulled out another sling, this one rather new-looking. "We got Legolas to beg a bit of leather from the other Elves, and Sam made this for you." 

"Thank you!" Joey said, his eyes shining. He took it and examined it carefully, and then looked up at Sam. 

Sam carefully showed him how to choose a proper stone, fit it into the leather, and how to hold the cords. "Now, remember, Master Joey, when you twirl it 'round your head, you have to do it really fast, so as the stone don't fall out." 

Joey nodded and held it up, and he began to swing it faster and faster. Suddenly, he let go. 

"NO!" shouted the hobbits. Instead of going towards the target, it went flying off to the side, where the archery lessons were going on. 

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Frodo. 

In the instant they had yelled, Legolas leapt forward and knocked Jennifer and Kevin to the ground and Aragorn and Boromir jerked backwards, as the stone went sailing past. It very likely would have hit Kevin in the head if Legolas had not moved so quickly. 

Joey was pale, and he dropped the sling to the ground. Everyone was staring at him in silence. He took a deep breath and shuddered. His hands trembled. 

After a few seconds, Sam spoke up. "Well, Master Joey, I see as how we need to work somewhat on your aim." 

Joey took another deep breath, shuddering a second time. “No kidding!” Silently, he added, _It’s sure not like pitching a baseball!_ He shook his head. 

**-oo000oo-**

After that, Sam gave Joey daily lessons in using a sling, being careful to make sure that no one else was around except the other hobbits during Joey’s lessons. Gradually, the little boy’s skill improved, until the day finally came when he could hit the assigned target with his rock. When Aragorn was not giving the older two children lessons in tracking, and when Kevin, Jennifer, and Joey were not receiving weapons-training, they spent much of their time exploring the surrounding forest and playing with one another, as well as with the younger hobbits. Frequently, Jennifer and Kevin wandered around with her digital camera and his tablet, taking a few pictures of their surroundings and of the elves that they saw. They had to save the batteries and memory on their devices, and often they'd delete the ones that just didn't seem to capture the beauty around them, but they were able to save a few of the pictures to show their parents. Sometimes, Joey played his harmonica for the others, and Pippin played his new shepherd’s pipes that Legolas had made for him. Soon, the young hobbit began to give Joey lessons in playing his shepherd’s pipes, and the little boy practiced diligently. 

The Company _had not seen the Lord and Lady again_ since their first night in Lothlorien, and they couldn't really talk to most of the Elves, since very few of them knew Westron. _Haldir had bidden them farewell and gone back again to the fences of the North,_ where they had increased their guard since learning of what had happened in Moria. _Legolas was away much among the Galadhrim, though he returned to eat and talk with them._ He often _took Gimli with him when he went abroad in the land, and the others wondered at this change._ Kevin and Jennifer hoped this meant that Legolas and Gimli were becoming friends. 

The remaining Fellowship finally found themselves beginning to be able to talk about Gandalf and how much they missed him. Kevin and Jennifer began to realize that everyone in the group, except for themselves and Joey, had already known the wizard long before the journey began. Yet they missed him a lot; they had felt so safe with him, since they knew he was an angel. The two of them wondered if he had returned to Heaven to be with God (or IIúvatar, as Gandalf had called him) and the other angels. It would have been good for him to regain his memories and powers, they knew. But they missed him just the same. 

_**“Mithrandir, Mithrandir,”** sang the Elves. **“O Pilgrim Grey!"**_ as they loved to call him. _But if Legolas was with the Company, he would not interpret the songs for them, saying,_ “I have not the heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near."


	23. I've Got a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaylee meets Aragorn's relative, Halbarad, and Jennifer has an incredible dream.

**Chapter 22: “I've Got A Dream”**

Bilbo was taking the air on one of the many benches placed at various points in the gardens of Rivendell. He was enjoying a pipe and listening to the birds singing, leaning back on the bench with his eyes closed, contemplating a nap, when he felt a small body joining him upon the bench. He knew at once who it was, and smiled, opening his eyes and turning to look at Kaylee. 

Kaylee wiggled. “Let’s play, Mr. Baggins!” 

Bilbo’s eyes twinkled. “And what shall we play, Miss Kaylee?” 

Kaylee bounced on the bench. “Let’s pretend you don’t know who I am. Ask me my name!” With a broad grin on her face, she whirled around, turning her back toward him and folding her legs up, and covered her face with her hands. Bilbo laughed. 

“All right.” He leaned forward and gazed at Kaylee. “Well, well. Let me see. Hmm. What _is_ your name, little one?” 

“Guess!” Kaylee giggled. 

Bilbo furrowed his eyebrows in mock puzzlement. “Who _is_ this little girl sitting on this bench beside me? What is her name?” He paused. “Could her name be—Esmeralda?” 

“Nope.” Kaylee giggled again. 

Bilbo put a finger to his chin, as he pretended to think. “Is her name Ruby or Pearl?” Kaylee shook her head. 

“Diamond?” 

“Nope!” Kaylee giggled yet again. 

“Rose?” 

“Uh-uh.” Kaylee shook her head. 

“Eglantine?” 

“Nope.” Kaylee wiggled and bounced. 

“What about Lily? Daisy? Marigold? Posy?” 

“Uh-uh.” Kaylee giggled once again, as she continued to keep her face covered, her legs folded up, and her back toward Bilbo. 

“Hmm.” Bilbo leaned back in his chair, holding his pipe in his lap, and pretended to think again. “Well, well, this _is_ a hard one. This little girl doesn’t seem to have _any_ of the names I can come up with.” He leaned toward Kaylee. “Could she be—no, this can’t be—could her name be— _Kaylee_?!” 

“Yes!” Bouncing again, Kaylee pivoted toward him and grinned broadly. 

Bilbo laughed. “I thought so!” Giggling, Kaylee crawled toward the old hobbit and hugged him. Laying his pipe on the bench, Bilbo chuckled and hugged her back. 

Just then they were interrupted by Lady Arwen and Eledwhen coming up the path. "Ah, there you are, Miss Kaylee," said Arwen. "Are you ready to go down to the stables again for your riding lesson?" Kaylee had been taking lessons for the past month and a half now, and she had grown quite fond of Bilbo's old pony. 

"Yes, Lady Arwen!" She grinned and jumped up, and reached into the little pouch which hung upon her belt, serving as her pocket, and pulled out an apple. "See? I have a treat for Merrylegs!" 

Bilbo smiled. "Perhaps I will come along with you; I have not seen my old friend in a while. I am sure that he is enjoying your company, Miss Kaylee." 

Kaylee smiled broadly. "I have fun with Merrylegs, and Curubor says I am becoming a good little rider!" 

"Is that so?" asked Bilbo. "I am sure that Merrylegs is happy to have a rider once more." 

Lady Arwen took one of her hands and Eledwhen took the other, and Kaylee skipped cheerfully along as they headed down the paths to the stables, Bilbo trailing behind them at a more leisurely pace. The head groom, Curubor, who also had the duty of riding master, smiled to see them coming. "Ah, little miss! Are you ready for another lesson?" 

Kaylee nodded enthusiastically. Soon enough, after Kaylee had fed Merrylegs her apple, the Elf had her mounted upon Bilbo's gentle old pony. She needed no saddle; Curubor took the reins and walked Kaylee at a gentle pace around the paddock. 

They had made several circuits, and Curubor was allowing Kaylee to take the reins for a little while, when half a dozen riders approached, accompanied by Lord Glorfindel. But the other riders were not Elves, but Men. Kaylee pulled the reins to stop Merrylegs the way Curubor had taught her. Merrylegs obligingly did so, and Kaylee felt quite proud of herself, but she was curious as to who the Men might be. They were all dusty and sweaty, like they had been riding a long time; they were also dressed like Lord Aragorn dressed. 

Lady Arwen turned to greet them. "Halbarad! Well met! Welcome to Imladris." 

One of the riders dismounted. "Well met, indeed, my Lady Arwen." He bowed over her hand. "We thought to bring news here of the doings to the West, and consult with our Chieftain and perhaps with your brothers." 

"Alas, your cousin has already left the Valley, on a journey with Gandalf and several others. But Elladan and Elrohir have returned from their own journey." 

The Man nodded, but said no more, as he knew that Master Elrond would tell him any further news if he needed it. He turned his glance to the paddock, where Bilbo Baggins's old pony stood placidly as Curubo helped his small rider to dismount. He was surprised to see it was a young maid-child. He grinned. "Who have we here?" he asked jovially. "Is that some fair princess from a far-off land?" 

Kaylee giggled. "I'm not a _real_ princess, but sometimes I play I’m one!" Halbarad and Arwen laughed softly. 

Arwen beckoned Kaylee to come closer. "Halbarad, may I present Miss Kaylee McCloud?" 

Kaylee dropped a little curtsey as Lady Arwen had taught her. "Kaylee McCloud at your service and your family's." She cast a look up at the Lady, to see if she had done it right. Lady Arwen gave her an approving smile and a nod. 

With a warm smile, the man gave her a bow in return. "Halbarad, son of Nethon, at _your_ service, Miss Kaylee!" 

"Halbarad is Lord Aragorn's cousin," Arwen told the little girl. She turned to the Ranger. "Miss Kaylee is a visitor to Imladris; her older brothers and sister have accompanied your kinsman and his other companions on an urgent journey to the South." 

Halbarad looked startled at this news, but nodded. "Very well. I shall take my news to your father and brothers, then, in my Chieftain's stead. We will be staying a few days, to resupply and take fresh mounts, before we look for Aragorn. I will see you both later, then." He inclined his head toward Kaylee and then toward Arwen, after which he turned and left them. 

Kaylee watched him walk away. “I like him," she said, smiling. 

Arwen smiled back. “I like him, too, Miss Kaylee,” she said. “Come along, let us return to your riding lesson.” Kaylee skipped toward Merrylegs, followed by Arwen, and remounted the pony. 

Halbarad stayed in Rivendell for a couple of days, and Kaylee got to talk to him several times during his visit. She liked him. He looked a lot like his cousin, Lord Aragorn. He didn't seem to smile much, thought Kaylee, but when he talked to her, he smiled, and she liked his smile. He told her stories of his work as a Ranger and his times with Aragorn. He said she reminded him of his granddaughter, whose name was Oriel. Kaylee didn't think he looked old enough to be a grandpa, but he said he was older than he looked. 

On the last afternoon before he left, he came to tell Lady Arwen farewell. They were in her sunroom, all of them working on their needlework, the lady and all her maidens and Kaylee. 

He sat down to talk to Lady Arwen. "Soon we shall receive word to join our Lord, but it is not yet time, your father says." 

Arwen shook her head. "No, it is not. Yet when that time comes, you must come to me before you leave. I will have a gift for you to take to him when you go." She indicated the huge black cloth she had been embroidering with silver thread and jewels. She had been in the process of embroidering a beautiful tree, and she was almost finished. Kaylee had been quite curious about it, but had not known it was to be a gift for Lord Aragorn. But Halbarad gave a solemn nod, just as though he knew all about it. 

He glanced at Kaylee, who was stitching away, her needle moving in and out quite easily compared to when she had first started. "You are becoming quite an accomplished young needlewoman, Miss Kaylee. Young Oriel is not nearly so neat in her stitches as you." 

“Thank you.” Kaylee blushed at his compliment. "Well, Lady Arwen _is_ a really good teacher." 

Halbarad grinned and nodded. "That must be it, of course. She certainly is, and you have worked very hard, I see." He rose to leave and turned to Arwen. "I shall take my farewell of you now. Your father has said we will get word when it is time for us to go South. I will see you again before we leave." 

He gave a brief bow, and left the room. 

Kaylee was quiet and thoughtful after he left, and after a few minutes, Lady Arwen asked her, "What is on your mind, child?" 

"Halbarad said he liked my sewing," she answered. "Do you…do you think he’d like it if I made a present for him?" 

"I think he would like that very much, dear," the lady replied. She rose to her feet to fetch the materials that Kaylee would need. If the little girl was going to make Halbarad’s gift, she would have to begin immediately, and work quickly so that she would have it finished before he and his men left the next morning. And Arwen would have to work just as quickly to finish her own gift for Aragorn before Halbarad and his men left to go find his kinsman. 

**-oo000oo-**

That evening, during the Hall of Fire, Kaylee climbed into Halbarad’s lap. She had finished his gift just a short while before, and had left it in her bedroom. “Well, Miss Kaylee, this is my last night here,” Halbarad told her. “My men and I must leave in the morning and look for Aragorn.” He kissed her forehead. “Perhaps I will also find your brothers and sister when I find him. Do you have a message you want me to give them?” 

Kaylee thought for a moment, her thumb in her mouth. At last, dropping her hand, she said, “Tell them I miss them lots.” She paused, and added, “ _And_ give them lots of hugs and kisses for me!” She covered her mouth with both hands and then, smacking her lips, threw them out in front of her, spreading her arms out. Grinning, the little girl added, “And tell them I’m trying to be very good.” She bounced. “ _And_ tell them, don’t worry about me!” 

Laughing, Halbarad mussed her hair. “If I find them, I will give them your messages,” he told Kaylee. He exchanged an amused look with Arwen and Elrond, who sat nearby. 

A half-hour later, Mairen came to fetch Kaylee to her bed. She found the child still perched on Halbarad's knee, by then nearly asleep. The Elf-maiden roused her. 

"Miss Kaylee, dear, it is time for you to go to bed now." 

Kaylee blinked. "Now?" 

"Yes, little one." 

Kaylee rubbed her eyes and looked up at Halbarad. "Good night, Halbarad. Will I see you at breakfast?" She yawned. 

"No, my little lady. My men and I will be leaving at first light. I must say farewell to you now." He embraced her lightly and left a little kiss on top of her head. "I am glad I got to know you, Kaylee.” 

She nodded, already half-asleep again as she was passed into Mairen's capable arms. “Good night, Kaylee,” Elrond told her. “We will see you in the morning.” 

“Yes, we will,” Arwen agreed. “Good night, Kaylee.” 

“Night,” Kaylee said, yawning, her eyes sliding shut again. She did not rouse as she was carried to her room, but as Mairen was trying to put her into her nightgown, she woke more fully. There on her nightstand was Halbarad's present! 

She looked up at her nursemaid. "I have to wake up before the Dúnadain leave!" she said urgently. “I have a present for Halbarad.” 

Mairen kissed her forehead. “Very well, Miss Kaylee, I shall wake you before he leaves, then.” Kaylee smiled her thanks. 

The next morning came early, and true to her word, Mairen was there to wake her. 

Kaylee was at first resistant to waking up. "It's still dark out, Mairen!" 

"They will leave soon," Mairen told her. "My Lady has already gone to the paddock to farewell her brothers, and Lord Halbarad is with them." 

At that news, Kaylee quickly allowed Mairen to dress her. She grabbed the little present from her nightstand and raced from the room and down the stairs to the outside. 

Out on the lawn, Kaylee ran as fast as she could. She just _had_ to get there before the Dúnadain left; she just _had_ to! She could see them now, mounted on their big horses. But Halbarad and Arwen's big brothers were still standing there, talking to Arwen. She was nearly there when she stumbled, and she cried out as she hit the ground—she had tripped over a small dip in the ground, and her knee was scraped. But she got herself up and began to run again. In the past, she would have sobbed loudly until someone had treated her knee and comforted her, but now she ignored the pain in her knee and the sudden wet blurriness stinging her eyes, and kept running. 

Arwen and the others had stopped their conversation at the sound of Kaylee's outcry, and ran to her. They reached her quickly, and Arwen scooped her up. Kaylee's eyes were leaking tears, and she brushed them away with her hands. "Kaylee, child, what in the world are you doing up so early?" Arwen asked. 

“Him!” Kaylee pointed at Halbarad. "Halbarad! You were going to leave without saying 'bye’!" Kaylee turned her face to the Ranger with a look of hurt and accusation. 

"But I farewelled you last night, little one, ere you went to bed," he replied. 

"That doesn't count! You weren't really leaving then. And I didn't have a chance to give you your present!" Kaylee reached into the little purse that hung upon her belt and drew out the pouch she had made for Halbarad. 

He took it with a gracious smile. "You honor me, Miss Kaylee. Thank you." He looked at it. It had been made out of a scrap of the same fabric from which Arwen had made the standard she had just given him to carry to Aragorn, and it was carefully embroidered with an eight-pointed star in silver thread. He could feel something hard within, and he drew out a stone. It was tan and brown, and was nearly flat and rather oval in shape, about two inches in diameter. It was an attractive pebble. "Is this a special stone?" he asked the little girl. 

"Yes, Halbarad!" She nodded earnestly. "I found it just before we came from our country, when we were going to the cave. So it's kind of like a part of my home." 

"Well, then, I shall always keep it close by me." He lifted the long cord of the drawstring over his head and hung it round his neck. "See, it hangs down over my heart, dear." He took Kaylee's hand and kissed the back of it. "But I must go now." He patted her head. 

Arwen carried Kaylee the rest of the way to where the horses waited. She said a word of farewell to her brothers, and then they and Halbarad moved to the front of the company of Rangers. Halbarad raised a hand and said, "Forward!" and they all rode away at a trot. Even though none of them looked back, Kaylee waved until she could no longer see them. 

"Now," said the Lady Arwen, "we shall go see if my father can fix up that scraped knee for you." 

Kaylee burrowed her head into Arwen's shoulder. "Yes, milady," she said, as she so often heard the Elves say to Arwen. Arwen set her on the ground, and together, they both walked back in the dawn mist towards the Last Homely House, with Arwen holding Kaylee’s hand. 

**-oo000oo-**

Jennifer had been sleeping soundly in the Company's pavilion when she woke abruptly from one of those extraordinary dreams: she had seen her parents and Megan in Rivendell, with Kaylee, a half-grown Lucy, Master Elrond, and Lady Arwen! _How odd_ , she thought. It had been quite vivid. She lay there blinking, when she overheard Frodo and Sam talking softly. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but there was a movement at the entrance to the pavilion. The Lady Galadriel was there. She gestured to Frodo and Sam and spoke softly to them. They got up to follow the Elven lady. Jennifer watched, tempted to get up and follow them herself. But as she was trying to decide, Lady Galadriel turned her head and looked straight at Jennifer, and gave a mysterious smile, while shaking her head ‘no’. 

Jennifer stayed where she was, but she was more curious than ever. She could not go back to sleep, and so she tried to recall all the details of her dream before they slipped away. _I wish they_ were _here,_ she thought. _I miss Mom and Daddy. Megan, too._ She bit her lower lip. _I also miss Kaylee. And Lucy. At least they’re safe in Rivendell. I wonder how much Lucy has grown since we left? I’m sure she’s not teething anymore._

She was not sure how much time had passed, but after a while, Sam and Frodo returned and went back to their bedrolls. Lady Galadriel returned and, smiling once more at Jennifer, she beckoned her to rise and follow. Scrambling to her feet, the young girl did as she was told. _What’s happening?_ she silently wondered. _What’s going on?_

_‘Follow me, and you shall find out,’_ Galadriel’s amused voice sounded in her head. A startled Jennifer jolted. She was not used to that! 

Jennifer silently followed the Lady. She had what seemed like a million questions about where they were going and what the Lady Galadriel wanted, but somehow it did not seem the right time to ask them. Jennifer realized they were nearing Caras Galadhon, but they did not ascend the slope of the Hill. Instead the two of them went around to the southern side, where the end of their way led to a huge hedge. An archway of living green allowed them access. For the first time since entering Lothlórien, Jennifer suddenly realized that she was not beneath a canopy of trees, and she could see the night sky unobstructed. They went down a long stone stairway, which grew more and more shallow until it became a pathway. A babbling stream ran alongside from the Hill above. At the end of the pathway was a pedestal that looked like the trunk of a tree. A silver basin stood upon it, and beside it a silver pitcher. 

Moving gracefully, the Lady took the pitcher and filled it with water from the stream. She filled the basin with the water and bent to breathe over it. Jennifer thought it seemed that there was a glowing mist for a second, but then she wasn't sure—perhaps it had been her imagination? But now the Lady spoke for the first time since summoning Jennifer. _"Here is the Mirror of Galadriel,” she said. “I have brought you here so that you may look in it, if you will."_

"What will I see?" Jennifer asked, almost whispering. 

“Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror shows many things: things that were…things that are…and some things that have not yet come to pass,” was the Lady's mysterious answer. Jennifer swallowed a gulp. That sounded ominous! 

Reluctantly, she went to the pedestal and bent her face to see within. At first all she could see was the sky and the night stars above. _How odd,_ she thought, _I don't even see my own face reflected._ But then the water briefly went grey, and then became as clear as could be. There was the scene from her dream. It was clearly Rivendell, and there were her parents with Kaylee, Lucy, and Megan, as well as Master Elrond and Lady Arwen! They appeared to be talking seriously. _Where are Uncle Ryan and Aunt Janet?_ she silently wondered. _Aren’t they here, too?_

Then the mirror changed. She could see orcs—they were running away, carrying Merry, Pippin, and—and _Joey_! But before she could even cry out in alarm, it changed again, and there was a huge white city that looked like something from a fairy tale. And then she saw—Gandalf? She couldn’t tell. He was all dressed in white, and he was riding a white horse. 

Then she saw her parents, Kaylee, Megan, and Lucy again—they were riding in boats on a big river with some Elves. _I hope that Kaylee and Megan are okay! They can't swim. But Mom and Dad are with them. But someone here really needs to invent life jackets!_ Suddenly, Jennifer saw a huge mountain belching fire, and somehow, she knew it was Mount Doom! It was belching out lava and fire, which seemed to be coming right at her! With a yelp, she leaped back, startled, and the spell was broken. 

Most of what she had seen, she could not understand, but one thing was pretty obvious. She looked at the Lady in wonder. "Our parents and Megan are coming to Middle-earth, too, aren't they?" 

Galadriel nodded. "While much is still open to interpretation, it does appear that the rest of your family will come. But do not place too much hope in it, for there is no way of telling _when_ they will be here, _or_ when you may be reunited with them. Much will befall before that happens!" The Lady bent to look Jennifer in the eyes. "I know that it will be tempting to talk about this to your brothers, but the Mirror is a chancy thing. You should not give false hope to them." 

Jennifer nodded. She knew that the Lady Galadriel was right, but it would be a hard secret to keep. Still, she would have to try. And if she was understanding the Mirror correctly, their parents and Megan would come, but their aunt and uncle would not. _Guess they’re gonna stay back at home,_ she thought, _but why are Mom and Dad back at the park after all this time, and why are they going to the cave? And bringing Megan? Did they go back to the park to try to find us, or what?_ She shook her head in confusion. _It’s been a few months now since we entered that cave—Mom and Dad must have gone back to look for us again! What’s happening?_ She bit her lower lip. 

"And Joey?" she asked fearfully. "Shouldn’t he be warned about the orcs?" 

"Can you tell him when it will happen, or how? And how to avoid it?" 

Jennifer shook her head. "No." 

"Then all you would be doing is worrying him overmuch about something that may or may not happen. Remember, trying to avoid something may actually bring it about. _The Mirror is dangerous as a guide of deeds_." The Lady put a comforting arm around her. "You know Whom to trust, my dear. Hold fast to the knowledge that all will be well in the end, whatever that end may be. And now, my child, I will guide you back to your bed. You need your rest." 

Jennifer nodded. “Yes, ma’am.” She shook her head. “You know, Lady Galadriel, it’s so weird. Before we came to Middle-earth, I _never_ had a prophetic dream, and since coming here, I’ve had _two_!” She swallowed. “I dreamed about our parents and Megan coming here before I woke up tonight.” 

Galadriel nodded. “And what was your first dream?” 

Jennifer bit her lower lip. “I dreamed it while we were in Rivendell. In fact, Kevin and I both did.” She described her dream to Galadriel, and then explained what Kevin had told her about his own dream the next morning. She added, “Of course, we didn’t know about the Ring or the upcoming Quest at the time.” 

“And why do you think that you and Kevin had that dream?” Galadriel asked her. 

Jennifer halted. For a long moment, she thought back over that time. “I had done some praying when I went to bed,” she finally said. “I asked God to tell us why He had sent us here. He…He sent me—us—that dream when we fell asleep.” 

"The ways of the One are mysterious," the Lady said, "but I think that you are correct." 

Jennifer smiled. “Hey, that’s what the Bible says! _‘The Lord moves in mysterious way, His wonders to perform_.’” 

Galadriel smiled and nodded. "I have heard you and your brothers speak of your Holy Book. It is a very wise book." 

Jennifer nodded back. “It should be. It’s the Word of God.” 

They walked back to the pavilion in silence. 

**-oo000oo-**

Jennifer lay on her cot, unable to get back to sleep. She just couldn’t stop thinking about it either. Their parents and Megan were actually coming to Middle-earth! That meant that if all went well, it would only be a matter of time until she, Kevin, Joey, and Kaylee were reunited with them. And surely, when it was all over, they would all be going back to their own world. After Galadriel had left her at the pavilion, Jennifer had sought the Lord’s guidance in prayer, asking Him if she could tell her brothers that their parents and Megan were coming to Middle-earth. She had felt an immediate check in her spirit telling her that the answer was no, and that she should follow the advice of Lady Galadriel, after all. She kept hearing how wise the Elf was, and to keep her secrets within her heart. 

_Actually,_ she thought, _Kaylee will be reunited with them before the rest of us are._ She smiled broadly. _That’ll make her so happy! She’s really missed Mom and Daddy ever since we entered Middle-earth._

For a long moment, Jennifer furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lower lip, as she tried to make sense of the whole thing. It had been quite some time since they had entered Middle-earth, so how could their parents and Megan still be at the campsite? _Unless they really did decide to go back to the park to help look for us, and ended up entering that cave,_ she thought ruefully. 

Sighing, she turned on her side and closed her eyes. She had to try to go back to sleep. They were scheduled to leave Lothlórien in the morning. _Please, God,_ she silently prayed, _protect Joey! And Merry and Pippin. Please protect us all! In Jesus’ name, amen._ She shifted position. _Joey and Kevin need haircuts before we leave. I’d better get out my scissors when I get up._


	24. The Parent Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The McCloud children's parents set out to take something to Kaylee, only to find themselves in Middle-earth as well!

**Chapter 23: “The Parent Trap”**

**MONDAY, APRIL 2, 2012**

At the campsite in Oregon, Steve, Gail, and Steve’s brother and sister-in-law had removed the tent posts out of the minivan, and were in the process of pounding the first three of them into the ground with mallets. Their goal was to put in the rest so that they would be able to set up the tents afterward. They would get started on that when the children returned from the cave. At the moment, Janet was keeping an eye on Megan, who was rubbing her fingertips through the dirt and picking up twigs. Wiping the sweat off her forehead, Gail returned to the car to get the toolkit for Steve. Only a few minutes had passed since the children had left for the cave. 

As she passed the minivan, something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. Looking into the back seat where Kaylee and Joey had sat en-route to the park, she saw Kaylee’s backpack. Sighing and shaking her head, she opened the car door and removed it, and returned to her husband. 

“What is it, my dear?” Glancing at the backpack, Steve smiled and shook his head. “Kaylee forgot her backpack, didn’t she?” 

“Yes, she did.” A mixture of fondness and exasperation etched Gail’s face. 

Steve nodded; he understood what she was feeling. “Well, Kaylee’s got to learn to remember to take it with her when she leaves the campsite. She’s only five, so we mustn’t be too hard on her, but it _is_ necessary that she learn. We’d better stop what we’re doing and take it to her.” 

“Yes.” Gail turned to Ryan and Janet. “Steve and I have to leave you for just a tad, to take Kaylee her backpack. Would you look after Megan until we get back?” 

Ryan exchanged a rueful glance with his wife. “Actually, Steve, I’d like to continue hammering in the tent posts, and it would be easier for us if we don’t have to keep an eye on Megan while we’re at it.” 

Janet nodded agreement. “And I’d like to get a head start on unrolling the tarps. I can’t do that and watch Megan, too.” 

Steve laughed. “All right, then, we’ll take her with us.” 

Gail shook her head as she lifted the backpack up to her chest. “Kaylee has certainly filled up this backpack with her toys and whatnot; it’s heavy.” 

Steve chuckled. “All four of them did. I saw her putting her doll inside it when we got out of the car. Well, we’d better go find the children now, so let’s take Megan and go. But first—” He looked back toward the car. “If we’re going to set our children a good example, we’d better get our own backpacks before we head off.” Gail nodded. 

He returned to the minivan, removed his and Gail’s backpacks from the trunk, and took them towards his wife. As he handed Gail’s backpack to her, she set Kaylee’s backpack on the ground to strap her own onto her back; Steve did the same thing. When their packs’ handles were dangling from their shoulders, Gail picked up Kaylee’s backpack, and Steve picked up Megan. 

Steve led the way down the path as Ryan and Janet chuckled behind them. “We’ll be right back,” Steve called back. 

Several minutes later, the three of them reached the cave. The backpack dangled from Steve’s hand as he peered intently into the tunnel. “Kaylee!” he called. “Kaylee, I want you to come out now; you forgot your backpack.” 

There was no answer except echoes. Sighing in his turn, Steve turned to Gail. “Well, I’d better go inside. This tunnel stretches quite a distance, as Ryan and I discovered, and they may be out of earshot.” 

Gail nodded, and glanced at Megan. “We’re going with you.” 

Setting Megan on the ground, Steve slipped his own pack off his back to take out his flashlight. After Gail had helped him zip it back up and to slip his arms back through its handles, she picked up Kaylee’s pack and handed it to her husband. Steve switched on the flashlight and the two of them entered the cave, Gail carrying Megan this time, and Steve carrying Kaylee’s backpack. “Children!” Gail hollered. 

As soon as they had gone around the tunnel’s bend, the entire cave, without warning, became pitch-black, and the ground began to shake. Not even Steve’s flashlight emitted any light. Megan screamed in terror. Grabbing hold of his wife with one hand, Steve yelled, “Don’t move! Stay put! Please, God, help us!” 

“It’s all right, Megan; God is looking after us,” Gail soothed her daughter. 

To Steve’s relief and Gail’s, the earthquake stopped, the darkness subsided, and his flashlight came back on. “What on earth—!” Gail gasped, as she gaped at their surroundings. The cave had changed; it was _not_ the same cave that they had entered! The walls were more jagged, and sunlight entered through a crevice in the roof. Gail and Steve gaped at each other in shock. 

“What in the name of Heaven!” Shaking his head violently, Steve took a deep, shuddering breath and clenched and unclenched his left fist, in an obvious effort to control his panic. After a moment, he turned to his wife and took another deep breath in an effort to calm down. “We’d better pray before we do anything, sweetheart,” he said, and Gail nodded agreement. They bowed their heads, and Gail clasped Megan against her chest, and Steve placed his arms around his wife's shoulders. “Please, God,” he said, his voice shaking, “help us and guide us. We don’t know what’s just happened, but You do. Please help us, Lord. In Jesus’ name, amen.” 

“Amen,” Gail repeated. 

Steve lifted his head, and Gail, taking her own deep breath, followed suit. “Let’s go back to the entrance and see what we find out there,” she said. 

Steve nodded agreement. “Let’s.” 

Going back the way they had come, they arrived at the steep boulder that rose from the cave floor and formed the entrance above their heads. They could see no trees beyond the entrance from where they stood at the foot of the incline. Steve stood silently for a long moment, gazing up at the entrance and then down at the stone floor, while biting his lower lip. 

“Gail,” he finally said, “I feel a strong check in my spirit about going out that way. I don’t know why, but I do.” 

Frowning, Gail turned to look up at the entrance. “What does God want us to do, then?” 

Steve turned in the other direction. “He—” He cleared his throat. “I believe He wants us to go in the other direction.” 

Gail bit her lower lip. She did not like that idea in the slightest. At last, with a sigh, she said, “Well, we’d better get started, then.” She shifted Megan in her arms and accompanied her husband down the tunnel. 

As they approached the bend, Steve shook his head. “You know, Gail, I just _don’t_ understand it. This did _not_ happen when Ryan and I explored that cave!” 

Gail gazed intently at her husband. “There was nothing to forewarn you that something like this might happen?” 

Steve shook his head. “Nothing whatsoever. We went clear to the end of the cave and back, and the only things we found were a few stalactites hanging from the ceiling near the back. We didn’t even find any bats.” 

Gail smiled in spite of herself. “Thank goodness for _that_!” 

Minutes later, they came to the same waterfall that the children had arrived at earlier, and they all had a drink of water, including Megan, drinking from it as they would from a water fountain. When the three of them came within sight of the valley and of the elegant complex of buildings across the valley, they froze, stunned. “Look!” Megan cried out, waving her arms. “I see house!” 

“We all do, Megan.” Gail smiled at the three-year-old and then looked at Steve. “Where—where are we?” Her voice choked. “And more importantly, where are the children?” 

“That’s what I’d like to know!” Steve shook his head, disbelief in his eyes. 

_“‘I have a feeling we’re not in Kansas anymore,’”_ Gail quoted dryly. 

Steve smiled wryly. “Or Oregon, rather,” he said, just as dryly. “And more importantly,” he added, scanning the valley, “I have a feeling that our _children_ aren’t in Oregon anymore, either!” 

**-oo000o-**

**FEBRUARY 14, 1419 (T.A. 3019)**

It was the morning after Halbarad and the Grey Company had left Rivendell, and Elrond was speaking with Glorfindel and writing a letter to Halbarad’s wife when a tap came at the study door. "Enter.” 

The door opened, and an Elf entered with a bow. It was one of the scouts who helped keep watch over Rivendell. "Master Elrond, Lord Glorfindel, we have been keeping watch over the tunnel entrance into the Valley, as you commanded. About a quarter of an hour ago, our patrol spotted more newcomers, Edain, dressed as those children were before, and burdened with similar packs. There were three: one Man and one woman, and the woman was carrying a child younger even than Miss Kaylee. We suspect that they may be the rest of the family of the children who came before." 

Glorfindel rose instantly; Elrond finished the letter he had been writing, and also rose. "We shall accompany you back with an escort to help bring them here. Ask the grooms to ready mounts; Glorfindel, you go ahead and select the escort. I shall join you after I have a word with Arwen." 

Glorfindel acknowledged Elrond's command with a nod, and left. Elrond reached for the bell pull to summon a maidservant, and then changed his mind and went in search of his daughter himself. It would be quicker. He had learned from Arwen earlier that Kaylee was currently with Bilbo, and he felt that it would be better if Kaylee did not learn about this just yet. 

He strode down the passage towards his daughter's solarium; she was nearly always with her maidens there, this time of day. 

The door stood open to the bright room, allowing its light into the passage. He stopped and spoke. "My daughter, may I have a word with you?" 

Arwen looked up, surprised. "Certainly, _Ada_." She put down her sewing and rose gracefully to join him. "Is something amiss?" 

"I hope not, yet there is something afoot. The patrol spotted three more persons who appear to be from the same place as the McClouds. From the descriptions, it possibly may be their parents and younger sister." He paused. "Is Kaylee still with Bilbo?" 

"Yes, the two of them went to the glass house to gather some vegetables." 

"Good, we shall not disturb her with this news until we know that the new guests are, in fact, whom we believe them to be. But you will need to arrange chambers for them." 

"Of course, _Ada_. I hope this is so—the poor child has sorely missed her family. I will go at once." 

He kissed her forehead. "And I, too, must go. I wish to be among those who ride to greet them." 

He hurried off in one direction, while she went in the other. 

**-oo000o-**

“Uh, Steve—” Gail grabbed her husband’s arm. “What’s that?” 

Listening intently, Steve peered through the trees. “Horses,” he said. “Someone’s coming, but until they get closer, I can’t tell who. Maybe they can tell us where our children are.” _I hope!_ he silently added, as he took a deep breath. He could only hope that those strangers, whoever they were, did not intend to harm them. 

A moment later, several long-haired men on horseback cantered toward them; Gail clutched Megan to their chests. One of the men waved toward them. 

“I am Master Elrond. Do not be frightened. We mean you no harm.” The man who had spoken dismounted his horse and stood before the McClouds. Steve extended his hand in greeting. 

“Pleased to meet you, Mr. Elrond.” Smiling and nodding, Steve stepped forward and shook Elrond’s hand. As always, his handshake was firm and attentive, and he maintained eye contact with Elrond throughout. “I’m Steven McCloud, and this is my wife, Gail, and our youngest child, Megan.” He gestured toward his wife and youngest daughter as he spoke. 

“How do you do?” Smiling, Gail removed her right arm from around Megan to shake Elrond’s hand. That done, she wrapped her arm once more around Megan’s back and glanced down at Kaylee’s backpack dangling from Steve’s hand. She looked from her husband to Elrond. “We were wondering if you could help us? We’re looking for our other children.” 

“Yes, one of our other kids forgot her backpack when they left the campsite, and we were going to take it to her.” Steve held up Kaylee’s backpack for Elrond, who nodded. 

“This is the valley of Rivendell, Mr. and Mrs. McCloud, and yes, your other children _arrived_ here. But I had better explain some things to you, and this is not the best place to do that.” He gestured toward the horses. They had brought two extra mounts with them. “Do you know how to ride?” 

Exchanging glances, Steve and Gail shook their heads ruefully. “None of us have ever learned how, Master Elrond,” Steve said. 

“Then we will help you to mount, and one of us will hold Miss Megan while you are doing so.” He spoke softly to one of the others who had come with them, and he rode off, leading the two extra horses. 

Glorfindel dismounted and held out his arms for Megan. Gail was apprehensive, as Megan was usually very shy of strangers, but instead she held out her arms to him with a grin. "Shiny!" she said, and she laughed as he took her. Glorfindel nodded and gave the three-year-old girl a courtly smile. 

Gail blinked. It must be a trick of the light, the way the sun shifted through the leaves. It really did seem for a moment that he was glowing. But the thought fled as she found another of these exceptionally handsome, long-haired men appearing, to help her onto the horse. It was a bit nerve-wracking to be hoisted up onto such a large animal, and there was no saddle! But Glorfindel mounted gracefully behind her, and she felt much safer. The other person handed Megan up to her. She noticed that two of the other men were already mounted with their backpacks, and that Steve was behind the one who had introduced himself as "Master Elrond". She wondered if perhaps these people were historical re-enactors; their clothing and mannerisms would go with that. And what on earth was this Rivendell, and this Middle-earth? She had never heard of either place! Certainly, as far as she knew, Wallowa Lake State Park had no such places. But if they were re-enactors, Rivendell might be what they called their campsite; Heaven only knew what Middle-earth was supposed to be! She recalled some photos that Nicole Adams’s mother, Carol, had shown her of an elaborate SCA campsite that Carol’s nephew had been to. 

As they rode off, the rider behind her said, "I am most sorry, but in our haste to get back, I failed to introduce myself. I am Glorfindel, of the House of the Golden Flower." 

_Well,_ she thought, _that can't be his_ real _name! I guess he actually must be trying to stay in character._ Out loud, she said, "And my name is Gail McCloud. I hope my older children haven't been much trouble to you this afternoon. My husband and I need to find them and get back to setting up our camp. We only just arrived at the park a short while ago, and we’ve still got to put up our tents." 

There was a long silence, and then he said, "Your older children are very responsible and well-behaved. They were concerned about your worry." 

Gail thought that was an odd way to put it, but before she could question him further, they came out of the woods, and her jaw dropped. _That_ was no campsite! That was the house they had seen when they had first come out of the cave, and it was so beautiful! So elegant, Gail thought. The wooded area had blocked their view since there had been no path to follow and the trees were so thick. _Is this where the re-enactors have their headquarters?_ Gail silently wondered. 

They rode across a narrow bridge and into a sort of courtyard in front of the amazingly beautiful building that they had already seen. The riders pulled up near the foot of wide steps and dismounted. Glorfindel reached up and handed Megan down into the arms of one of the most beautiful women that Gail had ever laid eyes upon. She blinked, shook her head, and blinked again. The woman had her hair pulled back by intricate braids...Were those _points_ on her ears? What kind of people had their kids fallen in with, anyway? 

She felt much better as Steve came up and put his arm around her shoulders. "Where are our children?" he asked, with a touch of anger. "I think some explanations are in order." He reached for Megan, and the woman handed her to him. Gail took her from him. 

Elrond lifted his chin and said calmly, "Explanations are indeed in order. But I think they should be made in privacy and comfort. Please follow me, and I will tell you what has happened…" 

**-oo000oo-**

After Steve and Gail had heard their host's explanation of all that their other children had done since their arrival, they stared at one another in astonishment and dismay. As glad as they were that Kaylee was safe in Rivendell and that they would get to see her shortly, to learn that the rest of their children had gone on a dangerous quest was shocking. What their other children were in the process of doing here was even more so. And where they all were was the most shocking of all. That they were surrounded by fantasy creatures—by _elves_ —in what appeared to be a fantasy world was nothing short of incredible! 

“I don’t believe this!” Gail shook her head and gaped at her husband, and then stared at Elrond. “I mean, I can’t believe I’m hearing all this! Our other children on a dangerous _quest_?” She hugged Megan to her chest. “And we’re—we’re in another _world_? A fantasy world, of all places? With _elves_ , of all things?” 

Steve gently patted her shoulder. “I know, Gail,” he said softly. “I’m stunned, too. But what we’ve seen, it’s clear that this is real, and from what Master Elrond has told us, it appears that God has called them to this world, whatever it is, to take part in this—this quest.” Gail took a deep breath in an evident effort to calm herself down for Megan’s sake, and Steve squeezed her arm. “It’s all right, Gail. We know the Lord is with them.” 

Steve had silently been praying for calm all through the rather strange tale that he had been told, and he had gradually come to accept it as the only possible explanation for their strange surroundings and even stranger hosts. It had stunned them both to learn that not only had they entered another world, but that this strange world was populated by _elves_! Somehow, though, he could feel that they were truthful, and—well, _good_. 

“True. But I am so worried about our children, Steve! They’re too young for this, especially Joey.” Gail took another deep breath and repositioned Megan in her arms. “At least Kaylee is safe here in Rivendell.” 

“Yes, and thank goodness.” Steve turned to Elrond. “Thank you for taking care of our children, Master Elrond.” Eledhwen stood nearby, listening, and Arwen sat next to her father. Megan sat nestled in her mother’s arms, sucking her thumb. 

Elrond smiled. “It has been my pleasure, Mr. McCloud. My daughter has had the primary responsibility of looking after Miss Kaylee, with the help of her ladies.” He nodded toward Arwen, who smiled, and gestured toward Eledhwen, who inclined her head in acknowledgment. 

Arwen looked from Steve to Gail. “And it has been a pleasure to do so, Mr. and Mrs. McCloud. Your little daughter is a sweet child.” Steve and Gail smiled fondly and proudly in response. “Mairen has gone to fetch Miss Kaylee; she should be here soon.” 

“Yes, and while we are waiting for her, I have some questions I wish to ask you.” Master Elrond paused. “I asked your children these same questions when they first arrived here. Now I must ask these questions of you, Mr. and Mrs. McCloud. I would like for you to tell me how you arrived in Middle-earth, and what led up to it. You have already told me some of it, but now I wish to hear it in full.” 

Steve and Gail exchanged glances. “Well, as we told you earlier, Kaylee forgot her backpack, and we decided to take it to her,” Steve explained. “That meant going to the cave.” Elrond nodded, and Steve paused. “We’re on a week-long camping trip, you see, and Gail and I decided to go together to take it to her. Since my brother and his wife wanted to go ahead and continue setting up the tents, we decided to bring Megan with us.” Gail nodded agreement. 

Elrond listened as the two of them explained how the children had left the campsite to explore the cave, and their own departure for the cave where the children had gone, after they had discovered Kaylee’s backpack; what had happened while they were inside the cave, and everything that had followed. Afterward, in answer to Elrond’s questions, Steve and Gail gave him their full names and told them where they lived, and then Steve explained what he did for a living, and why he and his family had been camping at the state park. 

As inwardly annoyed and impatient as Steve felt, he tried not to let it show, and answered the questions. They felt intrusive, yet he sensed that his host was mentally comparing his story with the one the children had given him, to be certain of his and Gail's truthfulness, and to be sure that they really were the parents of the children who had arrived here. _I can’t really blame him for that,_ he silently told himself. 

As soon as the McClouds had finished their explanations, the door swung open, and Kaylee raced into the room, followed by Mairen and a scampering Lucy. For a moment, Kaylee froze; her mouth hung wide open as she gaped at her parents and younger sister. Then, with a squeal of joy, she rushed toward them. _“Mommy!! Daddy!! Megan!!”_ She barreled against her father, who, laughing, wrapped his arms around her. “I missed you,” Kaylee whimpered. “I missed you _so_ much!!” 

Leaping backwards, she hugged her mother sideways, since her mother was holding Megan, and Lucy placed her front paws on Gail’s knee; with one arm, Gail hugged her back and kissed her daughter’s forehead, and then she bent over to rub Lucy’s head. Steve and Gail gaped down at the puppy, stunned. Lucy had grown by several months, and she was wearing a collar! _If we needed proof that time has passed for our children since they arrived here, this is it,_ Steve thought. 

“Lucy missed you, too,” Kaylee said. Leaning back, she looked from her father to her mother, thrusting out her lower lip. “I’m sorry, Mommy. I’m sorry, Daddy. We all are. We didn’t mean to make you worry.” 

“Oh, Kaylee,” her father said soothingly, “we know you didn’t, and we never even had a chance to worry. From what Master Elrond, here, has told us, months have passed since you and the others arrived here, but in truth, back at the campsite, just a few minutes had passed since you had left us before we decided to follow you.” 

“That’s right,” Gail added. 

Kaylee hugged her mother again. “I missed you _SO_ much!” 

“I know, sweetheart,” her mother said soothingly. “But we’re here now.” She kissed Kaylee on the forehead. Putting her front paws back on the floor and trotting toward Steve, Lucy whined, pawing his leg, and he leaned down to pick her up and set her on his lap. Lucy licked his hand, and he began rubbing her head. Gail gaped down at the not-so-young puppy. “If it hadn’t been for what Master Elrond told us, I’d swear this was another dog,” she told her husband, who nodded agreement. 

“Look at the collar she’s wearing,” Steve said, running his fingers over the collar. 

Kaylee looked around the room, and then turned back to her parents. “Kevin and Jennifer and Joey aren’t here,” she said. 

Gail nodded. “We know that, hon. Master Elrond has been telling us all about this quest they’re on.” 

Kaylee bounced on her heels. “Where’s Aunt Janet? Where’s Uncle Ryan? Are they here, too?” She looked around the room as she spoke. 

Steve shook his head. “Nope, they’re back at the campsite, sweetheart. We’ll rejoin them when we return to Oregon.” He glanced over at his daughter, and said, "Kaylee, haven’t you missed this?" He held up her backpack and dangled it in front of her. “You forgot your backpack, young lady.” He wagged his finger for emphasis. 

Kaylee bit her lower lip. “I’m sorry,” she said again, and then, with an excited squeal, she pounced on it and began to explore its contents. She pulled out her toothbrush, a box of crayons, a coloring book, several sheets of drawing paper, and a container of watercolors, followed by several storybooks and a My Little Pony figure. Then she reached down into it again. “I want my doll! Where is it? Yaayyy! I see it!” She smiled broadly. 

Elrond and Arwen watched in amusement, and Steve and Gail smiled, as an excited Kaylee pulled her Baby Alive doll out of the backpack, along with its bottle, its spoon, its diapers, and little jar of "food". 

“Guess what?!” Kaylee announced, smiling broadly. “This doll eats and drinks. See?” She held the doll bottle, filled with water, up to the doll’s mouth, and the water squirted through the hole in its mouth. Then she opened the jar, took a spoonful of the "food" that came with the doll, and held it up to the doll’s mouth. Its mouth opened and closed as she inserted the spoon in it. 

“And guess what?” Kaylee added. “This doll wets, too.” She removed its diaper from its bottom and showed it to their hosts. Not only was it wet, but some of the food that she had fed it was also smeared on the disposable diaper. “You have to change its diaper.” As the grownups watched, she did just that, and then she cradled the doll against her chest. 

Elrond and Arwen exchanged amused looks. “I have lived for many thousands of years, and I have never seen such marvels as your age is destined to have,” Elrond said dryly. He found it hard to believe that such resources would be wasted for a child's toy. 

Steve and Gail laughed. “Well, Master Elrond, in our world, many discoveries have been made in our time, and many things have been invented that no one in this time, in your world, have even thought of,” Gail said, and Steve nodded. Elrond simply shook his head and recalled the lost wonders of Númenor. More impressive to him was the small stack of books Kaylee had laid to one side. He found it truly astonishing to see that books were so readily available. 

They watched Kaylee for a few more moments as she played with her doll, and then Elrond turned to Arwen. “You may show these people to their chambers.” 

With a nod, Arwen gestured to Steve and Gail, and Steve set Lucy on the floor. Kaylee put everything inside her backpack except her doll, zipped it shut, and slipped it over her back, and then she picked up her doll. Rising to their feet and picking up their jackets as well as Megan’s, her parents followed Arwen down the hall, accompanied by their daughters and by Eledhwen and Mairen. Gail carried Megan, and Steve held Kaylee’s left hand while she clasped her doll to her chest with her right. Lucy trotted alongside, wagging her tail. 

“I will show you Miss Kaylee’s quarters,” Arwen told Steve and Gail. “Master Joey shared her quarters while he was here, and your other daughter will share it now. Your own guest room will be close to theirs.” 

Steve and Gail exchanged glances. “Thank you, Lady Arwen,” Gail said. 

“Hey, Mommy, Daddy, guess what!” Kaylee skipped alongside her father, still holding the doll to her chest, her bulging backpack dangling from her back. “I’m learning to ride a pony!” 

Her parents exchanged another glance. “Are you, now?” Gail asked her. 

“Uh-huh.” Kaylee smiled broadly. “Mr. Baggins has his own pony, and he lets me ride him! His name’s Merrylegs! Curubor says I’m becoming a good little rider!” 

“Curubor? Mr. Baggins?” Gail looked from her daughter to Arwen in puzzlement. 

Arwen nodded. “Curubor is the head groom, and he has been giving Miss Kaylee riding lessons for the last few months. He gave your other children lessons while they were here. Bilbo Baggins has been a guest here for some years now. He is a hobbit from the Shire, and ever since your other children left, he has been helping us amuse your daughter. Miss Kaylee was visiting his quarters when you arrived here.” She smiled down at Kaylee. “Your daughter has learned much more than horseback-riding, Mr. and Mrs. McCloud. She has learned a number of skills since her arrival in Middle-earth, which I am sure she will be glad to show to you.” 

Steve and Gail smiled. “Well, I’m looking forward to seeing what our little girl has learned,” Steve said. Gail nodded agreement, and then she shifted Megan to her other arm. 

When they entered the guest wing, Arwen showed them the bathing room and the water closet. As soon as the McClouds entered their guest room, Gail set Megan on the floor. She and Steve removed their backpacks and laid them on the table, and then they laid their jackets on the table. Steve straightened his yellow plaid cotton button-down shirt, briefly glancing down at the ballpoint pen that was clipped to his shirt pocket and the dark blue pocket-sized spiral notebook that jutted out of it. Gail smoothed her hair. Smiling broadly, Kaylee bounced from one foot to the other, clearly excited and overjoyed to be reunited with her parents at last. Megan wandered around the bedroom, and Lucy scampered about. 

Suddenly, Megan froze. “I need go potty!” 

Laughing, Mairen picked up the little girl. “I will take you to the water closet,” she told Megan. Eledhwen left the room, and Mairen carried Megan to the water closet. Her parents and Kaylee remained in the bedroom to wait for them. 

As soon as Mairen returned with Megan, Lady Arwen suggested that they go outside for a while before time for luncheon. Steve and Gail looked at each other, and then nodded. They had noticed that it was much earlier in the day than it had been when they had left the campsite. To them, it seemed almost time for supper. They didn't say anything about that, though, and politely agreed to the Lady's suggestion. 

They followed the two Elf-women back down the hallway, noticing the many tall arched windows along one side, which made it feel almost like they were already outdoors. Steve's sharp eyes observed small patches of snow in the shadiest areas, but the weather had not seemed particularly wintry. This lent even more credence to his suspicions that time moved differently here; after all, their other children had already been here for a few months, while it had only been a few minutes from the time they had left the campsite to the moment when he and Gail had decided to follow them. While neither he nor Gail had ever been fans of fantasy, he had read enough science fiction to realize that such a phenomenon would be possible in a situation like this. _I’m not sure that Isaac Asimov ever thought of a scenario like this! Or Jules Verne, either,_ he thought ruefully. _It feels as if we’ve entered the Twilight Zone! I’m sure it was just as surreal for our children when they first arrived here._

Just as they were about to turn through the wide doors to a terrace leading down to a grassy lawn, they saw a small figure coming in their direction. At first, Steve thought it might be a "Little Person", but a closer look showed him differently, especially once he noticed the furry bare feet and the pointed ears. 

“Hi, Mr. Baggins!” Smiling broadly, Kaylee waved as she skipped toward the elderly hobbit, alongside her parents, Arwen, and Mairen. 

“Hullo, Miss Kaylee!” Chuckling, Bilbo approached the four. “And hullo, Lady Arwen! Miss Mairen! Hello, Lucy!” The man bent over to rub Lucy’s head, and she licked his fingers. Steve noticed that his voice was as normal as theirs, not high-pitched as a Little Person’s sometimes was. The elf lady inclined her head, and Mairen smiled. 

Turning back to Kaylee, Bilbo asked, “Are these your parents and your other sister?” Bilbo knew perfectly well that they were; he'd already heard the gossip in the kitchen when he was having elevenses. He had come this way on purpose in order to meet them. 

“Yep! This is my mommy and daddy! And Megan!” Bouncing on the balls of her feet, Kaylee turned toward her parents and younger sister. 

Laughing, Steve bent over and extended his hand. “I’m Steven McCloud, Mr.—uh—” He paused. 

“Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, now of Rivendell,” the hobbit said. “At your service, Mr. McCloud.” 

Steve shook his hand and, straightening his back, turned toward Gail. “And this is my wife, Gail, and our youngest daughter, Megan.” 

Arwen smiled. "Your children came to us in the autumn, and have been here for four months—well, only young Kaylee has been here in Rivendell the whole time. She has not been idle, and has learned much in her time here. She has become quite the little seamstress, and she has helped with many tasks around here. And I believe she already mentioned learning to ride." 

Bilbo chuckled. "My old Merrylegs has become quite fond of her. I've not the time nor inclination at my age to go riding very often, and the Elves usually just turn him out to pasture for exercise. He seems pleased to have a rider once more. And I believe Miss Kaylee is much less timid than she was when I first met her." 

"I can see a difference in her already," Steve agreed. "It seems like only yesterday that she was so clingy. Heck, it _was_ only yesterday that she was so clingy—only today, in fact, in our world!” He shook his head incredulously. “She used to suffer separation anxiety every time we had to leave the house—well, that no longer appears to be the case. Why, as she was, you would not be able to pry her off Gail's lap after being apart for even half a day. And look at how well she's watching over Megan.” He gestured toward his daughters. 

“I know.” Gail shook her head in wonder as Steve turned toward her. “She has actually learned to ride, and Lady Arwen has told us that she has also learned to sew. And look! I just saw her tying Megan's shoelaces!” 

Steve whirled toward their little girls. Kaylee had indeed just finished tying Megan’s shoes; that was a skill that she had not yet acquired when they had arrived at the campsite. He nodded agreement, a thoughtful look on his face. Perhaps this time away from them had been good for his little girl; sometimes he thought Gail was just a mite overprotective, but he would never say that out loud. 

Arwen smiled. "We had to keep her busy, especially once her older siblings left on their journey. But she is a clever and sweet child, eager to learn new things. It has been a privilege to look after her. It has been more than seventy of your years since we have fostered a child of Men in Rivendell, and there have been no Elven children here in over two-thousand, seven hundred years, when _I_ was young. *****

Steve and Gail stared at one another in shock, and then shook their heads. Somehow asking the obvious question now would feel rather rude. Instead, Gail smiled and said, “Well, I want to thank you for looking after our daughter.” 

“So do I,” Steve added. 

Just then Bilbo's stomach began to rumble. "Pardon me!" he said. "But it is well past time for luncheon!” 

With a smile, Arwen rose to her feet. “So it is. We will go to the dining room.” 

They went back inside and down the hall, and soon entered a large room with rows of tables and chairs. A few minutes after they had taken their seats at one of the tables, a servant approached them and bowed. "We have winter soup," he said, "and a cold platter." 

"Thank you, Baragund.” Arwen smiled at him. “I will just have a goblet of light mead, but our guests have travelled far, and will be glad of food." 

"I'd like my usual teapot," said Bilbo, "and I'm eating, of course." 

Baragund laughed lightly. "Of course, Mr. Baggins." He glanced over at Steve and Gail. "Would you care for some wine or ale? Or would you like some tea with Mr. Baggins?" he asked. 

Steve and Gail looked at one another, and then Steve shook his head. "Just plain water for me, please," Steve said. Gail looked at her husband and wondered if the water would be safe; still, there didn't seem to be many alternatives. She wasn't fond of hot tea, and she knew her husband wasn't either. 

"May I have tea like Mr. Baggins?" Kaylee asked eagerly. “Please?” 

Gail looked surprised at that, but nodded and said, "Water for the rest of us," she said. Baragund nodded and walked off, returning shortly after with a large platter. Three other Elves were with him, one with a tray containing a small teapot, two cups and saucers, and a little honeypot, which was placed in front of Bilbo. The platter was placed in the center of the table along with a basket of bread, and then bowls of steaming soup were distributed to everyone except Lady Arwen, while goblets were placed in front of everyone except Bilbo. A small silver cup was given to Megan instead of the larger goblets. 

Gail found she was actually quite hungry. The soup smelled good, and the platter was an attractive arrangement of sliced meats and cheeses. Gail saw that Megan was sniffing the soup with a smile. "Smells good, Mommy!" the little girl said. Gail was very thankful that so far, Megan had not developed Kaylee and Joey's picky ways. 

She was surprised when Kaylee enthusiastically said, "It sure does, Megan!" At home, Kaylee had never cared for vegetable soup, and would only eat chicken noodle soup out of a can! 

Kaylee took Megan's hand and her father's, and Megan reached for her mother's hand. The two little girls closed their eyes. Gail smiled as she and Steve closed their own eyes, and Steve murmured, "Thank you, Lord, for our safety and for this good food, and for our hosts. Please bless them, and the food we are about to eat. In Jesus' name, amen." 

Lady Arwen watched them with a smile. She had become accustomed to the "grace" that the McCloud children said before each meal, and was unsurprised to see their parents do the same. It was a very charming custom, and it had caused her to begin thanking Eru in her own heart for all the blessings of Arda. 

When the McClouds had finished their prayer, Bilbo poured out some steaming tea into both cups, added some honey, and passed one of the cups and saucers over to Kaylee. "Thank you, Mr. Baggins," she said politely, and without any prompting. Once more, Gail found herself surprised at Kaylee's impeccable behavior. 

The soup was indeed quite good; a light broth with some small bits of some sort of meat, and several kinds of vegetables floating about in it. "What's in this soup?" she wondered aloud. 

Bilbo grinned. "Well, the meat varies, but I'd say today, it's venison. They used dried mushrooms in the broth. Then there are onions, leeks, apples, parsnips, carrots, turnips, beans, and a little chopped kale. Some thyme and marjoram in the broth. Elves are nearly as good cooks as hobbits!" 

Gail also took a little of the meat and cheese onto her plate, with chunks of the freshly baked bread. Megan just used some of the bread to dunk into her soup, imitating her older sister, who was eating with every sign of enjoyment. 

As hungry as she was, Gail found herself flagging near the end of the meal. Once sated, Megan had leaned into her side and was falling asleep. Gail saw Steve stifling his yawns with his hand, and she exchanged a glance with Arwen. 

"You are very tired!” Arwen said. “Why do you not return to your rooms for a time of rest before the evening feast? I have asked my maidens to provide you with clothing for the feast, and it should be there awaiting you." She looked at Kaylee. "Kaylee, can you show your parents to their room?" 

"Yes, Lady Arwen. Do you want me to come to your sewing room for my lesson today?" Gail stared at her five-year-old, sounding so much older and more grown-up than she had this morning. 

Arwen smiled. "You are excused from your sewing lesson today, child. You may want to stay with your little sister this afternoon, and I know that your parents want your company." Kaylee smiled broadly. 

Steve carried Megan as he and Gail followed Kaylee, who seemed to know the way very well. Bilbo accompanied them part of the way, before he bid them a temporary farewell and headed to his own rooms. Their daughter led them unerringly back to the room they had been given. She smiled broadly up at her parents. 

"See, your room is right next to where Kevin's room was. My room and Joey's is across the hall, but since Joey's gone, Megan's gonna stay with me!" She threw open the door, and Steven entered and placed the sleeping three-year-old on the bed that Kaylee indicated. Gail removed her youngest daughter's shoes. Since it was only to be a nap, she did not bother to undress her except for her jacket. 

Kaylee pointed to an open door in the middle of the wall between the two child-sized beds. "That was Jennifer's room before she left, but Mairen and Eledhwen take turns sleeping in there now." She paused. "They both told me not to say 'miss' to them. Is that okay?" 

Steve and Gail both assured her that if the Elf women did not want her to say “miss”, it was all right, since they were in a place with different customs. 

"They will ring a big bell when it's time to get ready for feast! You will like the feast—the food is really, _really_ good." She ushered them out of the room. "I'll keep an eye on Megan!" 

Steve and Gail went into their room, still rather bemused by Kaylee's behavior. Gail closed the door, and for the first time, she studied the room. “This is a very nice room,” she said softly, and then froze in surprise. “And look!” She approached the elvish outfits neatly folded on the bed and turned toward her husband. “Steve, look! These must be the clothes Lady Arwen told us about.” 

“Yes, I see,” Steve said. Approaching the bed, he ran his hand over the tunic lying on top of his own stack of clothes. “These look _very_ much like the clothes men used to wear back in the Middle Ages.” 

“They certainly do,” Gail agreed. “This dress looks like something from the twelfth century!” 

Steve looked rather dubiously at the long tunic and narrow trousers provided for him; it was clearly of the same style that the Elves had been wearing. Both garments were in a soft fabric, finely woven—possibly silk—and were in a shimmering pale grey. 

Gail held up the dress: the scooped neckline of the deep wine-colored gown was embroidered with green leaves. There was similar embroidery around the hem and the edges of the wide sleeves. In addition to the dress, there was a long, green leather belt, embossed with golden flowers, and a pair of soft leather slippers of dark brown. Steve had noticed similar shoes near his own clothing. Gail noticed that the dress laced up at both sides, which she thought might be a little awkward. She also noticed that the bodice would support her breasts, making her bra unnecessary. 

She added, “Did you notice the dress Kaylee is wearing? Megan will probably wear one much like it while we’re here.” 

“Yes, I did, and Megan probably will,” Steve agreed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and removed his shoes. In a low voice, he added, “Staying here certainly seems to agree with our Kaylee.” 

“It certainly does! Have you noticed how polite and well-mannered she is now? And she’s so much more independent than she used to be!” Gail shook her head in wonder. “Not that I’m complaining, mind you—far from it! It’s just that it’s so...so…” Her voice trailed off. 

Just then, there was a tap on the door. Steve opened it to find one of the Elven women who had been taking care of Kaylee—Eledhwen, he believed this one was. Behind her was another Elf holding a tray with a large pitcher. 

"Lord Steven…" 

"Please just call me Mr. McCloud," he said uncomfortably. “There are no nobles in our country.” 

She looked a bit surprised, but said, "Ah! Like Mr. Baggins' Shire!" She did not repeat the name that Steven had told her to call him. It was clear she was not comfortable addressing him that way. But then she went on to the purpose of her presence. She introduced the male Elf. "This is Thalion. He will be serving the two of you while you are guests here. We have brought fresh water for the ewer on the washstand, and I have fresh towels for you." 

Steve noticed then the white linens over her arm. They came into the room, and Thalion poured the fresh water into the ewer. It was a beautiful porcelain vessel set in the matching basin. 

Thalion spoke for the first time. "I will return to help you dress for the evening, L—Mr. er, McCloud." 

Steve nodded. “Thank you. That’s very kind of you.” 

"And I will come to assist you, Lady Gail…" Eledhwen added. 

"Mrs. McCloud, please," Gail murmured. 

"We will leave you to your rest, then," she said. "We will return when the evening bell rings." 

The two Elves gave a brief bow and departed. 

Gail sighed. "I don't know about you, sweetheart, but I am just going to lie down on top of that very comfortable bed right now. I am not even going to undress." She sat on the bed and slid her shoes off, and then she made herself comfortable. “At least Kaylee and Megan are in good hands right now.” 

She yawned, and patted the bed on her other side, inviting Steve to do the same. He smiled and lay down beside her. He reached one arm out, and she snuggled into it with a wide yawn. “Yes, they are,” he agreed. Steve closed his eyes. He wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep; there was so much to think about. But before long, the comfort of the bed lured him into slumber as well.


	25. Two Worlds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Gail learn things about this fantasy world that they never expected.

**"Chapter 24: Two Worlds"**

Gail woke to the pealing of a large bell, and turned to see Steve still snoring beside her. She started to wake him, but changed her mind and slipped off the bed, padding over to the old-fashioned washstand. She carefully poured some of the water into the basin. Next to the basin were two folded white cloths, and on a bar attached to the end were two folded white towels. They gave every appearance of being made from real linen! She wondered, would they be as absorbent and comfortable to use as terry cloth? 

But she was pleasantly surprised to find that though they felt quite different, they worked quite well. A small bar of pale green soap lay in a little dish next to the basin—it smelled of rosemary and mint. The water, of course, was cold. But she washed up and then looked up at the mirror hanging above the washstand. _I need to get my brush out of my backpack!_ she thought. _It’s a good thing we took our backpacks with us when we left the campsite, or we wouldn’t have what we need right now! We need our toiletries, and I need certain other things. Thank goodness we have them._ She looked at the now-soapy water in the basin, and realized she'd need to empty it, so that Steve could have clean water to wash with as well. 

Her dilemma was solved when she noticed that the pretty copper container that she had taken for a wastebasket was actually a bucket! She poured the water from the basin to the bucket, and then turned to find her husband quietly watching her, his hands behind his head on the pillow. 

"You look beautiful," he said. 

She gave a skeptical sniff. "My hair's a mess, and I just washed off all my make-up! But thank you anyway." She smiled. "Sometimes I don't know if you are just biased, or maybe you need glasses." 

Steve chuckled. "You are always beautiful, and you don't need make-up to make you that way." He grinned; it was a familiar bit of banter. 

Gail laughed, but then looked thoughtful. "All these Elves are really beautiful!" 

Steve shook his head. "They are, every last one of them, drop-dead gorgeous, the men and the women. It's unnatural, or maybe it's just natural to Elves. But none of them have your beauty." 

This time she looked thoughtful. "It does seem strange. I haven't seen anyone who doesn't look like a model. And everyone seems to be the same age! I haven’t seen any old elves here, so far, or any child elves either. But then, Lady Arwen did say that there haven’t been any children here in over seventy years, or elf children in over two thousand, seven hundred years." She shook her head. “I would have never thought that elves _could_ have children! Of course, I never expected elves to exist for real, or to be even taller than humans.” 

Steve nodded. "I know what you mean. And yes, Lady Arwen did say that. Mr. Baggins was quite elderly, but apparently, he's not a kind of Elf. He said he was a hobbit, whatever that is." 

Gail puckered her brow. "I know I've heard that word before," she said. Suddenly, she froze. “I remember! There's a book called _The Hobbit_! An Englishman named J.R.R. Tolkien wrote it decades ago. I’ve never read it, but I’ve heard of it.” She shook her head in bewilderment. “But it’s a fantasy novel, I’m told.” 

"You're right," said Steve. He furrowed his brow. "I remember now. And years ago, there were those movies about something—wasn't it that _Lord of the Rings_ movie that won all those awards? Three movies, in fact; they came out soon after the turn of the millennium. They were about hobbits and Elves, too!" 

Gail nodded. “Yes. That’s another book he wrote—a sequel to the first, I think. And yes, someone made it into a series of movies. I’ve never read that book either, or seen the movies except for occasional ads on TV, and that was years ago. And now, they’re in the process of making _The Hobbit_ into a set of movies as well, I’m told.” 

Steve shook his head. "What _have_ we gotten ourselves into here, Gail? _And_ our children…" But what else he would have said was interrupted by the arrival of Eledhwen and Thalion to help them dress. 

**-oo000oo-**

Getting dressed by someone else had not been quite so traumatic as they had expected. It turned out that the door the two of them had taken for a closet actually led into a separate dressing room, containing two wardrobes and a full-length mirror. Eledhwen took Gail in there to dress her, while Thalion helped Steve to dress in the bedroom. 

Gail admired her reflection. Eledhwen had dressed her hair; since it was shoulder-length anyway, it hung down no shorter than before, but two thin braids hung down the side of her face with jeweled beads threaded through them. And the dress did look lovely, although she was not sure how she'd manage not to trip herself, as the hem dragged the floor. She asked Eledhwen. 

The Elf-woman laughed. "When you walk, gently kick the skirts forward as you step. And lift them in front whenever you walk down steps or stairs." 

When Gail came back into the bedroom, Steve's jaw dropped. He swallowed hard, and then said, "I think that dress really suits you, honey." 

She blushed again, and then studied him in his outfit. "Well, I think you look like a fairy-tale prince in your clothes." 

Then both of them blushed, as they realized that the two Elves were watching them in amusement. Steve cleared his throat. “Come on. We’d better go get Kaylee and Megan.” 

In the hallway, they found their daughters waiting with Mairen. Gail noticed that Kaylee's and Megan’s dresses were indeed very similar, although the sleeves were not quite as long, and the hems came down only to the tops of their ankles. Kaylee's dress was rose-colored, and Megan's was pale blue. 

The family followed the Elves down to the dining hall, which at night had a very different appearance. It was lit by candles and torches on the walls. A long table was at the head of the room, set upon a dais. The other long tables were still there, but all of the tables were covered with creamy linen tablecloths, and had candles in silver candlesticks set upon them. 

To their surprise, Eledhwen and Mairen told Steve and Gail that they would be sitting at the High Table with Master Elrond and Lady Arwen, while the children would be sitting at one of the other tables. Gail was not happy about it, but since Kaylee didn't seem to mind, and Megan seemed happy enough to go with her "big sister", she decided not to make a scene. Steve squeezed Gail’s hand, letting her know that he felt the same way she did. 

Mairen smiled kindly at Gail. “You will be reunited with your daughters when the feast is over.” With a wan smile, Gail nodded. 

Thalion led them to the dais. "You will wait to be seated until the Master and Lady Arwen arrive. You, Mr. McCloud, will sit next to Lady Arwen, and you, Mrs. McCloud, will be sitting next to Master Elrond.” Gail noticed that all the chairs were along one side of the table, all facing into the room and looking down at the other tables. 

Gail looked at Steve, who shrugged. “Apparently, it's similar to the kind of seating arrangements they have at royal banquets in our world,” he said in a low voice. 

Gail smiled wryly. “So it would appear.” 

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. McCloud," a voice addressed them at about waist-height. It was the hobbit. 

“Good evening, Mr. Baggins." Steve smiled down at Bilbo. 

"We are glad to see you," said Gail. 

"And I, you. You do realize," the elderly hobbit said, "that you have thrown our Elves into confusion by your insistence on Shire forms of address. Young Kevin and Jennifer have been ‘lorded’ and ladied’ ever since they arrived here." 

"Oh? Have they, now?" Steve asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"Indeed, they did tell us there were no lords and ladies in your land, but I think they felt uncomfortable with correcting the adults. In any case, the titles persisted, and I do not think the young ones felt up to disputing them. Of course, since Joey and Kaylee were so much younger, the Shire forms were allowed for them. They have been addressed as Master Joey and Miss Kaylee." 

"I see.” Steve nodded. “Now, then, you said, 'Shire forms'? What does that mean?" He exchanged a puzzled look with Gail. 

"Just that in my own land, the Shire, we also have no lords, although the Thain's wife is, of courtesy, titled, 'Lady'. But it's not much used even then, save upon especially solemn occasions." 

Steve and Gail exchanged a glance. “I see. Very interesting, Mr. Baggins,” Steve said thoughtfully. 

“But you do have last names,” Gail said. “As we do.” 

"This is true," replied the hobbit. "The same customs of address are also used in the neighboring land of Bree. But elsewhere in the lands I know of, such customs are unknown." 

Just then, Gail noticed a number of other Elves milling about. There was the one named Glorfindel, who, she was startled to see, really did seem to glow slightly in the candlelight. Bilbo began to point out others. "There is Master Erestor, Master Elrond's councillor and steward. There is Lindir, the minstrel, and his wife, Amarië, and over there is Mistress Narviel, the chief blacksmith, and her husband the chief groom, Curubor, who gives Miss Kaylee riding lessons. Eledhwen, along with Mairen, will be sitting with your daughters tonight, but she is Lady Arwen's senior handmaiden. However, she and her husband, Avorn—" He pointed to a dark-haired Elf. “—the chief woodwright, usually sit at the High Table. Master Elrond's sons, Elladan and Elrohir, have just recently left on a journey, but they, too, usually sit up here." 

Steve had been following Bilbo's identifications, making note of the names and faces of each person as Bilbo pointed them out, for he was quite observant. He put an arm around Gail, who was simply confused. He knew it would take his wife a little longer to remember all those names. “I know, hon,” he said in a low voice. “It’s going to take time to remember everybody’s names here.” 

Gail bit her lower lip. “It certainly will for me, since I don’t have your memory for names.” 

However, at that moment, Master Elrond entered, his daughter on his arm. Lady Arwen was looking especially radiant in a dark blue gown. They took their seats in the two center chairs at the table. For the first time, Steve noticed that the two chairs were ever so slightly larger and more ornate than the others. _Like a subtle pair of thrones,_ he thought. Lady Arwen sat by her father's right hand, next to Steve’s assigned chair. 

Their host gave a signal with his upraised hand, and people began to find their places. Bilbo escorted Gail to her place at Master Elrond's side, while Steve remembered to take his seat next to Lady Arwen. She gave him a radiant smile. "Welcome, Mr. McCloud," she said. Steve realized that Eledhwen must have spread the word about their preferred form of address, since everyone had been using it since they came down. 

Steve smiled. “Thank you.” 

Lord Glorfindel was on Steve's other side. He turned towards Steve and said, "How are you finding Rivendell so far, Mr. McCloud?" 

Steve sat silently for a moment, thinking. "To be honest, it is rather stunning. Places like this don't exist where we live. Much of the style seem to be a bit reminiscent of past ages in our world, but, well, better, and just a little different. And I have to say, I've never experienced this sort of hospitality anywhere before. You took our children in, and then you took us in—even gave us clothes!" 

Glorfindel nodded. "The Last Homely House is famous for its hospitality. For many lives of Men, Master Elrond has welcomed folk of all races to his home, and his generosity is legendary." 

"What do you mean, 'lives of Men'?” Steve asked, furrowing his brow in puzzlement. 

Arwen had turned from speaking to one of the servants, giving orders for the food to be brought out. She said, "The lives of Men are fleeting, seventy or eighty years for most, and even the longest-lived Men, the Dúnedain, seldom live longer than two centuries in these days. Hobbits seem to average about a century or a little more. Dwarves, unless slain in battle, often live to two and a half centuries. Elves however, are tied to Arda. Unless they be slain in battle or fade from grief, they will live until the end of the world." 

“Arda?” Steve raised his eyebrows, obviously puzzled. “Sorry, I’m afraid I’ve never heard of the place.” 

"Arda is the name of our world; Middle-earth or Ennor is what we call the part of the world East of the Sundering Sea," Glorfindel answered. 

"Oh." Steve had so many questions now that he couldn't sort out what he wanted to ask next. And it seemed that he was going to have to take his time to find out what he most wanted to know: why his older children had decided to go on the perilous journey he and Gail had been told of. If this was indeed God’s will, then he and Gail would have to accept it, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t try to look out for the children now that they were here, too. No matter how hospitable Rivendell was, he had no intention of staying here patiently, waiting for them to return. He was going to find them, and if he knew Gail, she felt the same way. They might need to stay a while to get their bearings and make preparations for travel, but they would be going after Kevin and Jennifer and Joey; his main concern about that, however, was Kaylee and Megan. He and Gail would have to decide whether to take them along or leave them behind. 

Out loud, Steve said, "I see I have a lot to learn." Leaning forward to glance at Gail, who seemed to be listening intently to Master Elrond, he added, “My wife and I both do.” _I need to talk this over with Gail after supper,_ he thought. 

They were interrupted by a servant bearing soup. It smelled wonderful, and for a while the conversation flagged. 

**-oo000oo-**

On the other side of Master Elrond, Gail had been having her own conversation. Her host had been telling her some of the things her children had been learning. She tried to keep the appalled expression off her face. While it was all very well for Kaylee to learn how to ride a pony, to sew, and to garden, it was quite another to learn that Kevin, Jennifer, and Joey were learning how to fight with swords and knives, and how to make fire, and to engage in other such dangerous activities. Kevin and Jennifer, she could understand, since they were in their teens, but Joey was far too young. And come to that, she still wasn't that keen on Kevin sword-fighting. After all, she still wasn’t completely happy about her husband teaching Kevin to handle a gun; he _was_ only a boy, still. She breathed in and out slowly, nodding her head in the right places, and trying to be tactful. Wait until she told Steve! 

When Master Elrond turned to speak to his daughter for a moment, her attention was caught by Bilbo, who asked her, "Are you settling in well here in Rivendell?" 

"They could not have been nicer," she said. "I can hardly believe they even gave us these clothes!" 

"It's very homely here," Bilbo agreed. Gail had already realized that “homely” here did not mean “slightly ugly” as it did at home, but was more the old-fashioned meaning of "homelike". Although this place was certainly not anything like her own home, it did have a homelike coziness and comfort about it. 

"I have not seen any other hobbits here. Are you the only one?" 

"I am. I have lived here for seventeen years, ever since I decided to retire from my duties in the Shire—that is the homeland of my birth, and the home of most hobbits, save for some few in Bree, a small land slightly east of the Shire." 

Gail nodded. “You mentioned something about the Shire, whatever it is, and its customs before we started eating. But why here?" Why on earth would he want to leave his home and his people, permanently? 

Bilbo grinned. "Some seventy-odd years ago in my youth, there was a small matter of thirteen Dwarves, a wizard, and a dragon in the lands to the East of here. The wizard came to my home, Bag End, and asked me to go with them; I was fifty years old then.” 

Gail’s mouth had dropped open as Bilbo had spoken. _“What?”_ she gasped, when he had finished talking. _Wizards? Dragons? How can that be?_ she wondered. _First elves and hobbits, now wizards and dragons! What kind of place is this, anyway? Has God really dropped us into a fantasy land of some kind?_

Bilbo smiled. “While I was traveling with them, we passed through here, and I struck up an acquaintance with Master Elrond. On my return journey, he invited me to come and visit here someday. When I was eleventy-one, I decided to take him up on it, and here I still am.” 

_Eleventy-one?_ Gail silently wondered, as her mouth hung open. _He must mean one hundred and eleven! But he doesn’t look that old!_

A wistful expression crossed Bilbo’s elderly face. “I do miss the Shire sometimes, and my kin. But at least I recently had a visit from three of my younger cousins, and a friend of theirs." The expression on his face became guarded. "Oh! Look! The food has arrived!" 

Gail shook her head violently and tried to turn her attention to the delicious-smelling bowl of soup that one of the servants placed before her. But her mind kept circling around the astonishing information she had just learned. 

What other fantasy creatures are we going to meet here? 

Once the food began to arrive, Bilbo's conversation seemed to dwell on the food they were being served. Gail lost track of the many courses, which seemed to be combinations of the ordinary and the exotic. She soon found she should only have a little at a time, since more food kept coming. She was astonished to see Bilbo take full-sized servings of everything, and keep on eating more. She wondered where the little fellow put it all. _Are your legs hollow, Mr. Baggins?_ she thought wryly, at one point. 

She was quite relieved when the last course, a beautiful cake, was served. She was sorry she could only eat a couple of bites, since it was sublime. It was a rich fruitcake, loaded with fruits and nuts, and covered in marzipan. Unlike the usual fruitcakes she'd had at home, this one was moist, and though dense and rich, it was not heavy. She wondered what the secrets of its baking might be. 

_I’ll have to get their recipe before we return home. This would be a great cake to have at Christmas._

After that, Master Elrond rose, and made a small speech of welcome to her and Steve. She blushed, for she hadn't expected such a thing, but she was quite proud when Steve rose up and began to thank Master Elrond and everyone there for their gracious hospitality. 

Their host gave a nod, and offering his arm to his daughter, they left the room, and people began to rise and get ready to depart. She had scarcely rejoined her husband when a small blur barrelled into her legs. It was Kaylee. "Mommy! Daddy! Come on! It's time for the Hall of Fire!" She bounced in anticipation. 

Eledhwen, carrying Megan, and accompanied by Mairen, joined them. The Elf-maid gave Kaylee a stern look. "Miss Kaylee! What are you forgetting?" 

Kaylee immediately stood still, hanging her head. "I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. She looked back at her parents. "Mommy and Daddy, may we _please_ go to the Hall of Fire now? It's very nice," at first sounding quite grown-up, but then she bounced a little more just on her tiptoes as she spoke, giving her parents a puppy-eyed look. “Please, please, _please_? Pretty please?” 

Gail was torn between astonishment at how quickly Kaylee had simmered down and annoyance at another person scolding her child, no matter how gently it was done. She tried to remind herself that Eledhwen had been basically Kaylee's nanny for five whole months, and it was only to instill behavior that Gail herself had been trying to teach her five-year-old. She glanced at Steve, who gave a nod while biting back an amused smile. "Very well, Kaylee, we'll go see this 'Hall of Fire', whatever it is.” 

An elf servant approached them, leading Lucy. She handed the leash to Gail, who took it, looking surprised as Lucy, who was still wearing a collar, calmly sat down next to her. _Goodness gracious,_ Gail thought, _even our puppy has learned a few things here!_ Steve took Megan from Eledhwen, and Kaylee took her puppy's leash and eagerly led the way to the Hall of Fire. 

**-oo000oo-**

As Steve and Gail sat on a bench, listening to the Elvish music, Gail smiled at the pictures that the songs kept forming in her head, even though she couldn’t understand a word of them. Kaylee and Megan sat on the cushions on the floor in front of their parents. The flames in the fire pit blazed cheerily. Lucy lay with her head on her paws, her tail curled on the ground, facing the singing Elf. 

“Look,” Steve finally said, nudging Gail, and then pointed at the children. Looking down at Kaylee and Megan, Gail chuckled. Both of them were now curled up on the big cushions, with their eyes closed and their mouths parted open. 

“I do believe they’ve fallen asleep,” Gail said, rising to her feet. She picked up Megan; her husband stood up and lifted Kaylee in his arms. 

“They may wake up as we get them ready for bed,” she said in a low voice, as she accompanied Steve out of the Hall of Fire, followed by Mairen. Lucy scampered alongside Steve. “Kaylee’ll be wanting a bedtime story if _she_ does.” 

Steve nodded. “Yes, she will, and then it’ll be time for their bedtime prayers.” 

Sure enough, Kaylee did wake up as her mother was in the process of pulling her Elven dress up over her head. Within a few minutes, she and Megan were wearing their Elvish nightgowns, and Kaylee was holding her Baby Alive doll in the crook of her arm. 

“Would you read me a story? Please?” she begged her mother. “Mr. Baggins can’t read to me. He can’t read English, only Westron and Elvish. Lady Arwen and Eledhwren and Mairen can’t, either.” Gail thought that odd, since he seemed to speak English perfectly well, but she put the thought aside for the time-being, chalking it up to just one more oddity of this extremely odd place. She firmly turned her attention to her daughter. 

Gail laughed. “Certainly. Which story would you like me to read to you?” 

_“The Wonderful Wizard of Oz.”_

Gail smiled. “Jennifer was reading it to you when we went to the campsite.” 

Kaylee nodded. “She finished it. But I want to hear it again!” 

Gail found the book lying on the table across the room and brought it to the bed. As she slid onto the bed next to Kaylee, Steve tucked Megan under her covers on the other bed. Gail opened the book to the beginning of the first chapter. Clearing her throat, Gail began to read to her daughter. 

_“‘Chapter 1: The Cyclone. Dorothy lived in the midst of the great Kansas prairies, with Uncle Henry, who was a farmer, and Aunt Em, who was the farmer’s wife. Their house was small, for the lumber to build it had to be carried by wagon many miles. There were four walls, a roof and a floor, which made one room; and this room contained a rusty-looking cooking stove, a cupboard for the dishes, a table, three or four chairs, and the beds. Uncle Henry and Aunt Em had a big bed in one corner, and Dorothy a little bed in another corner…’”_


	26. Just Around the Riverbend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company leaves Lothlórien, and Boromir's craving for the Ring grows as the Company travels down the Anduin River.

**Chapter 25: "Just Around the Riverbend"**

Jennifer’s planned-for haircuts never happened. The following morning, Celeborn advised them to make use of boats in order to depart on the River Anduin, and Aragorn decided to take him up on the offer. For the rest of the day, they were so busy getting ready to leave that there was no time for haircuts. 

Soon Haldir arrived to guide the Company from their pavilion to the place of their departure. He led them South, through Caras Galadhon and out of the treetop city. The group followed Haldir for nearly ten miles, until they came to a high green hedge; there was an arched opening in the greenery, and beyond that was an _elanor_ -studded grassy lawn that led down to the merging of the two rivers: to the West they could see the Silverlode, and to the East they could see the dark waters of the Great River. They found themselves on a verdant tongue of land, leading down to a landing of white stones and white wood. There were a number of boats moored there—many of them colorful, and all as beautiful as Elves could make them—but there were three, smaller than the rest, of grey. Elves were loading those three down, not only with the Company’s packs and so forth, but also with food, supplies, and even coils of rope. 

Jennifer was amused to see Sam’s eyes light up at the sight of the ropes. She overheard his brief conversation with an Elf about them. 

_“What are these?” asked Sam, handling one that lay upon the greensward._

_“Ropes indeed!” answered an Elf from the boats. “Never travel far without a rope! And one that is long and strong and light. Such are these. They may be a help in many needs.”_

_“You don’t need to tell me that!” said Sam. “I came without any and I’ve been worried ever since. But I was wondering what these were made of, knowing a bit about rope-making: it’s in the family as you might say.’_

_“They are made of_ hithlain _,” said the Elf, “but there is no time now to instruct you in the art of their making. Had we known that this craft delighted you, we could have taught you much. But now alas! unless you should at some time return hither, you must be content with our gift. May it serve you well!”_

Haldir chivied them into the boats: Aragorn, Kevin, Frodo, and Sam in one, Boromir, Merry, Pippin, and Joey in the second one, and in the last one, Legolas, Gimli, and Jennifer. Most of the supplies were also in the third boat. But they were not setting off down the river quite yet. Instead, Aragorn led them up the Silverlode to get them used to the boats. Both Kevin and Jennifer had had some experience with canoes from summer camp over the years, and even Joey’d had a single canoe experience the previous summer, when he had gone to camp for the first time. Kevin and Jennifer were not surprised to find the Elven boats handled smoothly and easily; after all, just about everything Elves made was perfect. The paddles were especially easy to use, and with their short handles and leaf-shaped blades, even Merry, Pippin, and Joey could use them with ease. Frodo had never done any more boating than necessary since his parents’ deaths, and Sam was the most nervous and inexperienced of them all. 

They came around a bend, and saw coming towards them a beautiful swan-shaped boat. They could see Lady Galadriel, a wreath of golden leaves upon her head and a harp in her hands, standing behind Lord Celeborn near the prow, while white-clad Elves rowed behind them. Jennifer thought she almost looked like an angel. She could hear the Lady singing a beautiful and mournful song. 

The boats were all drawn up, and the Company was invited to join the Lord and Lady in a picnic farewell feast. They ate and drank in pleasurable companionship and quiet conversation on snowy linen cloths laid out upon the soft green grass, and when they had finished, Lord Celeborn gave them some information and advice about the journey ahead. 

Then Lady Galadriel rose up, and a cup of mead was brought to her by one of her maidens. _“Now it is time to drink the cup of farewell! Drink, Lord of the Galadhrim! And let not your heart be sad though night must follow noon, and already our evening draweth nigh.”_

Then she brought the cup to each of the Company, and bade them drink and farewell. Kevin, Jennifer, and Joey just wet their lips, to be polite; Jennifer thought that the Lady gave her an amused look, but she wasn’t sure. Then, after each member of the Company had partaken of the cup, Lady Galadriel stepped back and gestured to those of her maidens who had accompanied her. 

_The Elf-maids came forward, and for each they had provided a hood and cloak, made according to the right size, of the light but warm silken stuff that the Galadhrim wove. It was hard to say of what colour they were: grey with the hue of twilight under the trees they seemed to be; and yet if they were moved, or set in another light, they were green as shadowed leaves, or brown as fallow fields by night, dusk-silver as water under the stars. Each cloak was fastened about the neck with a brooch like a green leaf veined with silver._

Jennifer felt a bit surprised as one of the maidens settled the cloak around her shoulders and fastened it at the throat with the brooch. “Thank you,” she murmured. It felt so light, and yet warm as well. 

_“Are these magic cloaks?” asked Pippin, looking at them with wonder._ Joey’s eyes were also alight with curiosity as his own cloak was settled upon his shoulders; Jennifer grinned at seeing his expression. 

_“I do not know what you mean by that,” answered the maiden. “They are fair garments, and the web is good, for it was made in this land. They are elvish robes certainly, if that is what you mean. Leaf and branch, water and stone: they have the hue and beauty of all these things under the twilight of Lórien that we love; for we put the thought of all that we love into all that we make. Yet they are garments, not armour, and they will not turn shaft or blade. But they should serve you well: they are light to wear, and warm enough or cool enough at need. And you will find them a great aid in keeping out of the sight of unfriendly eyes, whether you walk among the stones or the trees. You are indeed high in the favour of the Lady! For she herself and her maidens wove this stuff; and never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people.”_

Galadriel then moved on past Joey and Pippin to Merry, and Jennifer stifled a giggle as Pippin leaned over and whispered to Joey, “In other words, ‘yes’.” Joey gave a gulp and went red in the face from trying to stifle his own laughter. 

_Wonder if they really_ are _magic?_ Jennifer wondered. Then she decided it didn’t matter. If Lady Galadriel had a part in their making, they might as well be magic. 

“Whoa!” Joey’s mouth dropped open. “Look, Jennifer! Look, Kevin! I see what Pippin meant. These cloaks keep changing color! See, it seemed green just a minute ago, and now it looks brown, or maybe grey!” He smiled broadly. “It’s a _camo_ cloak!” 

Jennifer and Kevin laughed quietly. “Not so loud, Joey! Right now, we need to keep our voices down. But you’re right; it sure is. They all are,” Kevin agreed in a soft voice. “Sort of like the camouflage Dad and I wear deer-hunting, only better!” 

“And these brooches sure are pretty,” Jennifer whispered with a smile, rubbing her index finger over her own gleaming, leaf-shaped brooch. 

When all the cloaks had been distributed, the maidens brought other items to the Lady, who called each one of the Fellowship forward. 

_“Here is the gift of Celeborn and Galadriel to the leader of your Company,” she said to Aragorn, and she gave him a sheath that had been made to fit his sword. It was overlaid with a tracery of flowers and leaves wrought of silver and gold, and on it were set in elven runes formed of many gems the name Andúril and the lineage of the sword._ Then Galadriel leaned forward and spoke to the Ranger in a low voice that Jennifer could not hear. Aragorn answered her back the same way. But then she reached out and said something else, as she pinned another brooch at his neck. He bowed graciously to her and stepped back. Jennifer wondered what it was all about, but as he came near, she saw that the new pin was shaped like an eagle and had a shiny green stone set in it. 

The Lady called Legolas next. “My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim and a sheath of arrows, worthy of the skill of our woodland kin.” Jennifer looked on in somewhat amazed jealousy, until she heard her own name called. 

“And for you, Lady Jennifer, also a bow and arrows of the Galadhrim, though suitable for your age and stature.” 

Jennifer stared at her new weapon in awe. “Thank you, Lady Galadriel.” For some reason, she felt her eyes tearing up. She was touched by the gift, and was realizing that she was going to miss Lothlórien. 

_The Lady bowed her head, and she turned then to Boromir, and to him she gave a belt of gold_ and a beautifully wrought dagger, and she also gave the same thing to Kevin; _and to Merry and Pippin_ and Joey, _she gave small silver belts, each with a clasp wrought like a golden flower_. To each of them, she also gave a dagger.  "These are the daggers of the Noldorin. They have already seen service in war."

To both Pippin and Joey, she leaned down and whispered in their ears, one at a time. Pippin’s eyes grew wide, and Joey, in his turn, blushed. Jennifer wondered what the Lady had told them, but she shuddered at the idea of her younger brother having yet another dangerous weapon on him. The two hobbits took their blades from the sheaths and looked at them, but Jennifer was pleased to see that Joey did not draw his, although he did gaze down at it and rub his fingers over its sheath. 

“Remember, Joey, it’s a weapon, not a toy,” Kevin told him. “It’s not to play with.” 

Joey shrugged. “I _know_ , but I still like it.” He scowled slightly. By now he already knew to be respectful of his weapons; he didn’t need to be reminded like a _baby_. 

The others exchanged amused expressions. Galadriel laughed and turned to Sam. _“For you little gardener and lover of trees,” she said to Sam, “I have only a small gift.” She put into his hand a little box of plain grey wood, unadorned save for a single silver rune upon the lid. “Here is set G for Galadriel,’ she said; “but also it may stand for garden in your tongue. In this box there is earth from my orchard, and such blessing as Galadriel has still to bestow is upon it. It will not keep you on your road, nor defend you against any peril; but if you keep it and see your home again at last, then perhaps it may reward you. Though you should find all barren and laid waste, there will be few gardens in Middle-earth that will bloom like your garden, if you sprinkle this earth there. Then you may remember Galadriel, and catch a glimpse far off of Lórien, that you have seen only in our winter. For our spring and our summer are gone by, and they will never be seen on earth again save in memory.”_

 _Sam went red to the ears and muttered something inaudible, as he clutched the box and bowed as well as he could._

Then Lady Galadriel turned a luminous smile upon Gimli. “And what gift would a dwarf ask of the Elves?”

Gimli blushed a fiery red and seemed flustered at the question, finally saying, “Nothing. Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth."

Galadriel laughed, and Gimli started to turn away, before turning around again. “Actually, there was one thing…No, no, I couldn’t. It’s quite impossible. Stupid to ask…”

Finally, at Galadriel’s gentle urging, he gave in, _bowing low and stammering_ as he spoke. _“There is nothing, Lady Galadriel. Nothing, unless it might be—unless it is permitted to ask, nay, to name a single strand of your hair, which surpasses the gold of the earth as the stars surpass the gems of the mine. I do not ask for such a gift. But you commanded me to name my desire.”_

_The Lady smiled. “It is said that the skill of the Dwarves is in their hands rather than in their tongues,” she said; “yet that is not true of Gimli. For none have ever made to me a request so bold and yet so courteous. And how shall I refuse, since I commanded him to speak? But tell me, what would you do with such a gift?”_

_“Treasure it, Lady,” he answered, “in memory of your words to me at our first meeting. And if ever I return to the smithies of my home, it shall be set in imperishable crystal to be an heirloom of my house, and a pledge of good will between the Mountain and the Wood until the end of days.”_

_Then the Lady unbraided one of her long tresses, and cut off three golden hairs, and laid them in Gimli’s hand. “These words shall go with the gift,” she said. “I do not foretell, for all foretelling is now vain: on the one hand lies darkness, and on the other only hope. But if hope should not fail, then I say to you, Gimli son of Glóin, that your hands shall flow with gold, and yet over you gold shall have no dominion.”_

Jennifer tried not to stare. She could never have imagined that Gimli would ask such a thing! She would have thought maybe the Elves would give him a special axe or something. Clearly, her friend had hidden depths. 

Last of all, the Lady summoned Frodo. _“And you, Ring-bearer,” she said, turning to him. “I come to you last who are not last in my thoughts. For you I have prepared this.”_ She smiled.  “Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star.” She handed Frodo a crystal phial and leaned over to kiss his forehead. “May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out. _Namárië!_ ” She paused, and then looked from Frodo to Sam, and then to Jennifer. _“Remember Galadriel and her Mirror!”_ she added, scanning the faces of all three as she spoke. 

It was now noon, and the travellers made their way back to the boats, casting off silently into the water. As they floated away, Jennifer heard Lady Galadriel singing once more: 

_"Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrinen,_

_Yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron!_

_Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier_

_mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva_

_Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar_

_nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni_

_ómaryo airetári-lírinen…"_

Jennifer could not understand the words, but she knew they were sad, and she had an impression of autumn and things slowly dying in the winter and leaves, golden leaves falling… 

As Lady Galadriel’s voice faded off into the distance, their boats went around a bend in the river, and Lothlórien was lost to view. Jennifer turned her attention to her companions. 

Gimli seemed very sad, his eyes cast down. 

“Are you all right, Gimli?” she asked. It was unlike the gruff Dwarf to seem so depressed. 

_“I have taken my worst wound at this parting,” he said mournfully, “having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me.” He put his hand to his breast._

“May we see, Gimli?” Jennifer asked softly. Legolas glanced over curiously. 

“I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three.”

He opened his hand. Three shining individual hairs lay upon his palm, looking much like very fine strands of gold and _mithril_ , twisted together, and gleaming like molten metal. 

Jennifer just gazed at them in awe, amazed that three simple hairs could be so glorious. She heard Gimli and Legolas talking, but paid no mind to their conversation, as she thought how lucky he was to have such a memento of the Lady. She wondered: was he only impressed by her beauty and kindness, or had the Dwarf fallen in love with the Elf? She would never know, for she knew Gimli was too honorable a person to speak of it if he was. After all, Galadriel was married. It was so sad and romantic. She gave a sigh, but was brought up with a start as Gimli called out: 

_“But let us talk no more of it. Look to the boat! She is too low in the water with all this baggage, and the Great River is swift. I do not wish to drown my grief in cold water.”_

Jennifer grabbed her paddle, and so did Gimli, for Legolas had never stopped using his own paddle. 

**-oo000oo-**

In the next boat over, Joey bit his lower lip. That song Galadriel had sung when they’d left had sounded so sad, he thought; they needed a happier song to start their river journey with! He remembered a song Pippin had taught him back in Rivendell. It was about a river in the Shire, and it had a very cheerful tune! 

_“When I was a lad so free_

_I had no cares to worry me,”_

Joey had not sung more than two lines than Pippin joined in, and then Merry, 

_“Save what to drink and when to dine,_

_On the banks of the Brandywine!_

_On the banks of the Brandywine!_

_Save what to drink and when to dine,_

_On the banks of the Brandywine!_  
  


_“Once I spied a lass so fair,_

_Plaiting violets in her hair,_

_Her eyes so bright, her cheeks so fine,_

_On the banks of the Brandywine!_

_On the banks of the Brandywine!_

_Her eyes so bright, her cheeks so fine,_

_On the banks of the Brandywine!_  
  


_“I asked her could I sit a while,_

_And she gave to me a winning smile,_

_Her heart was true, her heart was kind,_

_On the banks of the Brandywine!_

_On the banks of the Brandywine!_

_Her heart was true, her heart was kind,_

_On the banks of the Brandywine!_  
  


_“I looked at her and then I said_

_If she thought we two could wed,_

_She told me that she would be mine,_

_On the banks of the Brandywine!_

_On the banks of the Brandywine!_  
  


_“She told me that she would be mine,_

_On the banks of the Brandywine!_

_We sealed our troth with a kiss!_

_Her two lips, ah! They were bliss!_

_I never knew true love I’d find,_

_On the banks of the Brandywine!_

_On the banks of the Brandywine!_  
  


_“I never knew true love I’d find,_

_On the banks of the Brandywine!_

_I asked her father for her hand,_

_And on the shore, we did stand—_

_And I was hers and she was mine,_

_On the banks of the Brandywine!_

_On the banks of the Brandywine!_

_And I was hers and she was mine,_

_On the banks of the Brandywine!_  
  


_“And now we are a happy three,_

_My sweet wife, my fauntling, and me_

_In our smial with roses entwined,_

_On the banks of the Brandywine!_

_On the banks of the Brandywine!_

_In our smial with roses entwined,_

_On the banks of the Brandywine!’”_ * 

At the end of that hobbit song, Joey smiled, and began to sing a very old song that he knew from back home: 

_“Row, row, row your boat_

_Gently down the stream._

_Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily,_

_Life is but a dream.”_ ** 

Pippin and Merry quickly joined in, and after they sang it a couple of times, Joey taught them how to sing it in rounds. To his surprise, Boromir even joined in, in his pleasant, deep voice, and then he taught them a sailor’s song from Gondor. 

“This is a rowing song, sung in the galley ships of Gondor. In the lands of the South, they use slaves to row the ships, but we have no slaves in Gondor. Our sailors take it in turns to pull the oars, and sing to keep in time. 

_“Fair Westernesse lieth beneath the deep sea._

_Pull, ye faithful, pull!_

_Eastward, eastward now, we must flee._

_Pull, ye faithful, pull!_  
  


_Fair Westernesse sank below the waves._

_Pull, ye faithful, pull!_

_Eastward-bound with all we can save:_

_Pull, ye faithful, pull!_  
  


_Old Westernesse nevermore shall be seen._

_Pull, ye faithful, pull!_

_We shall have a new land, fair and green._

_Pull, ye faithful, pull!_  
  


_Now Westernesse is forever gone._

_Pull, ye faithful, pull!_

_A land of white stone shall be our new home._

_Pull, ye faithful, pull!”_

**-oo000oo-**

Kevin had been paddling steadily alongside Aragorn. Frodo and Sam sat in the stern behind them. He could hear Joey and the younger hobbits, and even Boromir, singing loudly from their boat. Was that wise? What if there were orcs within earshot? But Aragorn didn’t seem bothered. 

“Do you think the orcs are still after us?” he asked. 

“Undoubtedly,” Aragorn replied calmly. “But they will not follow so closely while we are still so close to the Golden Wood. They fear the power of the Lady. Boromir is a warrior; he will silence the singing when we have gone a few more miles.” 

“Orcs are not what I fear most,” said Frodo unexpectedly from the back of the boat. “I do not doubt there is a certain someone who can follow us even now.” 

“That is also likely,” said Aragorn. “But I do not fear him attacking us now. We must not forget about him, though.” 

Kevin wondered who they were speaking of, but he decided not to ask. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know. And the current was becoming a little swifter. He concentrated on his rowing. 

**-oo000oo-**

They stopped to camp that night. Aragorn set double watches. Kevin and Gimli had the second watch after Aragorn and Boromir. 

Kevin was having trouble sleeping. He could tell Boromir was in a bad mood, and earlier, he’d overheard Frodo arguing with Sam about eating: Frodo clearly was not hungry, but Sam wouldn’t take no for an answer. For once, Merry and Pippin had stayed out of it. Now everybody except Aragorn and Boromir were lying quietly in their bedrolls. As Kevin rolled over to get more comfortable on the hard ground, he could hear a hissing argument between Aragorn and Boromir. At first, he couldn’t understand the words, but as the rest of the camp grew quieter, he could. 

“Look!” Boromir’s voice was just a little louder. “Something moves in the water beyond the reeds…”

“Gollum,” Aragorn replied. “He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he’s too clever a waterman.”

“Minas Tirith is the safer road.” Boromir’s voice clearly sounded annoyed. “You know that. From there, we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength.”

“There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us,” Aragorn shot back. 

Now Boromir’s voice rose once more. “You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that.” Aragorn started to turn away, but Boromir yanked him back. “You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of _what_ you are.”

Kevin gasped. Had Boromir just accused Aragorn of being a coward? Kevin knew that wasn’t true. He had thought Boromir knew it, too! 

And now it was Aragorn whose temper rose. “I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city.”

He heard Aragorn moving away from Boromir. Kevin sat up and looked in that direction. He met Legolas’ eyes, for the Elf had also been watching the argument. “Go back to sleep, Kevin,” Legolas said softly. “Their anger is not their own. The Ring grows stronger. Get some sleep before your watch.” Nodding, Kevin tried to take the Elf’s advice, but it still took him awhile to fall asleep. 

The next day was one of the most unpleasant days Joey had experienced since they had left on the journey South. It wasn’t a horrible, terrifying day like in Moria, but considering that he was riding in a boat with Merry and Pippin, it was uncomfortable, to say the least. Because the fourth person in their boat was Boromir, and he was in a really, really bad mood. Pippin had tried to start up some singing, and he crossly told them, “No”; he sat in front of them rowing and talking to himself, but if one of them asked him what he said, his reply was a curt “Nothing”. 

Merry was concentrating on his rowing with a scowl on his face, and Pippin was also uncharacteristically quiet. Joey was not only bored out of his mind, but he also could just feel the bad moods of the others, and it made him feel antsy at the least. He wished he was in one of the other boats. He sure wouldn’t mind trading places with Jennifer. It would be cool to talk with Legolas and Gimli; the three of them seemed to at least be having a little bit of pleasant conversation. 

The scenery was depressing. The “Brown Lands” were on one side (whoever thought up that name didn’t have much imagination, Joey thought. He’d call them the “Sorry-Looking Lands” or something. ( _Brown’s almost_ too _cheerful,_ he thought sarcastically.) On the other side, the land was swampy and dead-looking. He wished he was back in Lothlórien, or even Rivendell with Kaylee. Or, best of all, back at the campsite with his entire family. He felt really homesick. 

And it continued like this for the next several days. Aragorn would not allow him to switch boats when he asked as they camped that second night, even though Jennifer said she wouldn’t mind. Joey had been cross about that, and then Kevin reprimanded him for his “attitude”. So, on they floated down the river, a cranky and silent Gondorian, two worried hobbits, and a very sad little nine-year-old boy. About the only thing he could do, when he wasn’t taking his turn helping Boromir row, was to sleep. 

About four days in, Aragorn, Frodo, and Sam saw something or other that upset them. They didn’t say what it was, but Aragorn decided they should journey by night again. This meant they didn’t stop when they usually would have, but continued on into the night after a brief stop for a fireless supper. 

Back once more to trying to sleep all day, Joey realized that everyone else was now on edge as well. He was too uncomfortable to do more than doze, and was woken once by an argument between Aragorn and Boromir; it was short and sharp. Then, shortly later, he could hear a whispered conversation between Merry and Pippin. 

“You know what’s got him out of sorts,” hissed Pippin. 

Merry’s response was also soft, but Joey could still hear him: “Of course I do. I wish we could do something about it. That Ring’s got hold of him, I’m sure.” 

“If it comes down to it,” Pippin answered softly, “we’ve got to choose Frodo.” 

Joey didn’t hear Merry’s answer. Perhaps Merry had nodded. Then Merry said, “No choice at all, really, Pip. I just wish we could help. I tried to speak to Frodo about it, but he wouldn’t hear a word of it.” 

He heard a deep sigh. But the two younger hobbits apparently were through talking, and Joey decided he’d really need to try and sleep. He said the Lord’s Prayer silently in his head, and then added in a low whisper, “Lord, please look after us all; I mean, I know You do anyway, but I thought I should mention it. And help me get to sleep.” He started to think of some of the Bible verses he knew, and soon slipped into slumber. His dreams, he did not recall when he woke, but they seemed to have been pleasant. He felt refreshed, anyway, when they set out again. 

When they woke on the evening of the eighth night, Aragorn spoke to them as they munched on another cold supper-breakfast. “Come!” said Aragorn. “We will venture one more journey by night. We are coming to reaches of the River that I do not know well: for I have never journeyed by water in these parts before, not between here and the rapids of Sarn Gebir. But if I am right in my reckoning, those are still many miles ahead. Still there are dangerous places even before we come there: rocks and stony eyots in the stream. We must keep a sharp watch and not try to paddle swiftly.” 

Aragorn’s boat took the lead, with him and Kevin and Frodo all paddling very carefully. Sam was sitting in the prow to keep look-out for all three boats; he was to shout if he saw them approaching rough water. 

Joey had fallen asleep, curled up in the stern, while Merry and Pippin helped paddle, when he was suddenly awakened by a loud shout. It was Sam! Joey sat up abruptly, and his eyes adjusted to the darkness. There ahead were _dark shapes looming up in the stream and he heard the swirl of racing water_. The current was swiftly pulling them all to the left, and Joey now could see white water breaking on the sharp rocks ahead. Their boat pulled nearer to Aragorn’s, and the boat with Legolas, Gimli and Jennifer was right behind them. 

_“Hoy there, Aragorn!” shouted Boromir, as his boat bumped into the leader. “This is madness! We cannot dare the Rapids by night! But no boat can live in Sarn Gebir, be it night or day.”_

_“Back, back!” cried Aragorn. “Turn! Turn if you can!” He drove his paddle into the water, trying to hold the boat and bring it round._

_“I am out of my reckoning,” Aragorn said. “I did not know that we had come so far: Anduin flows faster than I thought. Sarn Gebir must be close at hand already.”_

It took a lot of work to stop the boats and turn them around. It was hard, and Joey was really scared. What if the boats tipped? He was a decent swimmer, but Joey thought he’d feel a lot safer if Middle-earth had such a thing as life jackets! At one point, he looked fearfully at Jennifer and Kevin. 

_“All together, paddle!” shouted Boromir. “Paddle! Or we shall be driven on the shoals.”_

All of a sudden, there was an unmistakable sound: the twang of a bowstring, then more. _Several arrows whistled over them, and some fell among them._ Joey heard Jennifer scream, and he couldn’t help crying out himself as one hit _Frodo between the shoulders and he lurched forward with a cry_ , dropping his paddle. Thankfully, _the arrow fell back_. Joey was surprised, until he remembered the hobbit’s mithril coat. _Another_ arrow _passed through Aragorn’s hood._ Joey gave a yelp as one hit their own boat, nearly hitting Merry’s hand! Joey glanced over at the Eastern bank, and thought he saw small black creatures running back and forth. 

_“Yrch!” said Legolas, falling into his own tongue._

_“Orcs!” cried Gimli._

_“Gollum’s doing, I’ll be bound,” said Sam to Frodo. “And a nice place to choose, too. The River seems set on taking us right into their arms!”_

Joey was terrified. “Jesus, help us!” he prayed right out loud, not caring who else heard. This was even scarier than Moria. Not only was he scared of all the arrows whistling overhead, but he was afraid that the boat might tip over or hit a rock. Thankfully, the arrows seemed to be missing the target. He wondered if their “camo” cloaks were keeping them safe. Bit by bit, they fought their way to the western bank, pushing up against it roughly. All the arrows were now missing them completely and falling into the river. 

Suddenly, Legolas took his bow and drew it, firing a shot high in the sky. Joey had no idea of what the Elf was aiming at, but dark _clouds advanced, sending out dark outriders into the starry fields. A sudden dread fell on the Company._

 _“Elbereth Gilthoniel!” sighed Legolas as he looked up._ Joey’s head jerked up at the sound. He saw a dark cloud-like shape come speeding towards them. It was huge, a great, scary-looking creature that reminded him of a pterodactyl in _Jurassic Park_. _Fierce voices rose up to greet_ the flying monster _from across the water_. 

Joey felt cold, and a dread even greater than when they had first seen the Balrog in Moria came over him. He could hardly breathe. But Legolas’ bow gave a great twang, and his arrow sped from the bowstring. A horrible screech assailed the Company’s ears, as the arrow pierced some great winged creature. Could it have been a dragon? Joey wondered. But no, Gandalf had said dragons were extinct. 

_After a while Aragorn led the boats back upstream. They felt their way along the water’s edge for some distance, until they found a small shallow bay. A few low trees grew there close to the water, and behind them rose a steep rocky bank. Here the Company decided to stay and await the dawn: it was useless to attempt to move further by night. They made no camp and lit no fire, but lay huddled in the boats, moored close together._

Joey listened to the soft talk of the grown-ups. He was so grateful that Legolas had killed that monster, whatever it was, but he had nothing to say. Boromir’s attitude towards Frodo made him think of what Merry and Pippin had said earlier, which was another level of scary altogether. Joey’s heart was still in his throat and pounding hard. He heard them talking also in Kevin’s boat, something about the Moon... As he gradually calmed down, his exhaustion allowed him to fall asleep, but his rest was fitful, and filled with frightening images that he could not later recall. 

-oo000oo- 

Kevin was thoughtful when he woke the next morning, what with the conversation about how time had passed while they were in Lothlórien was still on his mind. He had known they’d spent several days there, but it hadn’t seemed like a whole month. Of course, it hadn’t seemed like months in Rivendell either. Maybe it was something to do with Elves. But the moment when an arrow had bounced off Frodo’s _mithril_ shirt had been terrifying. After that, he and Sam had almost squashed Frodo trying to protect the Ringbearer until Legolas had shot whatever-the-heck-that-flying-thing-was. 

_We’ve already run into one monster at Moria, and now it looks as if we’ve seen another one—one that flies!_ he thought. _Good grief! Are we gonna run into Godzilla next? Or Bigfoot?_ He shook his head. 

Kevin looked around; it was misty and foggy on the River; they couldn’t even see the Eastern shore. Legolas and Aragorn had apparently kept the watch for the whole remainder of the night, and now it was decided they would wait until the fog lifted to leave. The two of them were planning to scout ahead for a while to see their best path to the Emyn Muil. 

Boromir and Aragorn had another argument about that. 

_“I do not see why we should pass the Rapids or follow the River any further,” said Boromir. “If the Emyn Muil lie before us, then we can abandon these cockle-boats, and strike westward and southward, until we come to the Entwash and cross into my own land.”_

_“We can, if we are making for Minas Tirith,” said Aragorn, “but that is not yet agreed. And such a course may be more perilous than it sounds. The vale of Entwash is flat and fenny, and fog is a deadly peril there for those on foot and laden. I would not abandon our boats until we must. The River is at least a path that cannot be missed.”_

__So—Aragorn’s having second thoughts about refusing to take the Ring to Gondor,_ Kevin thought. _At least, he’s not really sure we won’t. Not right now, anyway._ _

_“But the Enemy holds the eastern bank,” objected Boromir. “And even if you pass the Gates of Argonath and come unmolested to the Tindrock, what will you do then? Leap down the Falls and land in the marshes?”_

_“No!” answered Aragorn. “Say rather that we will bear our boats by the ancient way to Rauros-foot, and there take to the water again. Do you not know, Boromir, or do you choose to forget the North Stair, and the high seat upon Amon Hen, that were made in the days of the great kings? I at least have a mind to stand in that high place again, before I decide my further course. There, maybe, we shall see some sign that will guide us.”_

“I agree,” Frodo said. “Gandalf would have wanted Aragorn to lead us. I think we need to follow his plan.” 

_“It is not the way of the Men of Minas Tirith to desert their friends at need,”_ Boromir said with a scowl, _“and you will need my strength, if ever you are to reach the Tindrock. To the tall isle I will go, but no further. There I shall turn to my home, alone if my help has not earned the reward of any companionship.”_

Kevin heard this with dismay. Ever since leaving Lothlórien, the Gondorian had been in a foul mood. He could tell it had worn on Joey and the two younger hobbits, who were sharing Boromir’s boat, but it dismayed him as well. He had grown fond of him, for Boromir had spent a lot of time with him, teaching him how to be a warrior. The skills he had learned here wouldn’t do him any good if he were to join the army back home, when he grew up, but they were useful skills nevertheless. He had always found that Boromir was a good companion and thought of him as a friend. But the way he was acting now worried Kevin. How could Boromir even think of abandoning Frodo? Would it really be so awful to stop in Minas Tirith first? Maybe they could get some more help if they did. But Frodo was right: Aragorn was in charge. 

The time passed slowly while the two were away scouting, but it turned out that they were not gone as long as they had thought they would be, and Kevin, who had been given the task of watching for their return, was relieved when he spotted them, coming down the bank towards the edge of their cold camp. 

_“All is well,” said Aragorn, as he clambered down the bank. “There is a track, and it leads to a good landing that is still serviceable. The distance is not great: the head of the Rapids is but half a mile below us, and they are little more than a mile long. Not far beyond them the stream becomes clear and smooth again, though it runs swiftly. Our hardest task will be to get our boats and baggage to the old portage-way. We have found it, but it lies well back from the water-side here, and runs under the lee of a rock-wall, a furlong or more from the shore. We did not find where the northward landing lies. If it still remains, we must have passed it yesterday night. We might labour far upstream and yet miss it in the fog. I fear we must leave the River now, and make for the portage-way as best we can from here.”_

Kevin found himself assisting Aragorn, Jennifer helped Boromir, and Legolas helped Gimli to carry the boats. That left the hobbits and Joey to lug all of the baggage. Thankfully their way was downhill, and not so terribly far. 

The way was difficult, and a couple of times the others had to put down the boats, and Aragorn and Boromir ended up lifting all three boats over some of the rougher spots. But finally, they came to the end, where _the portage-way, turning back to the water-side, ran gently down to the shallow edge of a little pool. It seemed to have been scooped in the river-side, not by hand, but by the water swirling down from Sarn Gebir against a low pier of rock that jutted out some way into the stream. Beyond it the shore rose sheer into a grey cliff, and there was no further passage for those on foot._

They were all totally exhausted. Not even Joey had the energy to get up and play. The afternoon was more than half-over. _They sat beside the water listening to the confused rush and roar of the Rapids hidden in the mist; they were tired and sleepy, and their hearts were as gloomy as the dying day._

_“Well, here we are, and here we must pass another night,” said Boromir. “We need sleep, and even if Aragorn had a mind to pass the Gates of Argonath by night, we are all too tired—except, no doubt, our sturdy dwarf.”_

_Gimli made no reply: he was nodding as he sat._

_“Let us rest as much as we can now,” said Aragorn. “Tomorrow we must journey by day again. Unless the weather changes once more and cheats us, we shall have a good chance of slipping through, unseen by any eyes on the eastern shore. But tonight two must watch together in turns: three hours off and one on guard.”_

Kevin had his watch with Boromir, who seemed in a slightly better mood than he had been for the past several days. In a low voice, just above a whisper, Kevin asked him a few questions about his brother, Faramir. He had noticed that talking about his younger brother made the big Gondorian feel much more cheerful; although Boromir had never spoken of Faramir to the Company as a whole, he did seem comfortable speaking of him to Kevin. So far, the others had not been told of him, at least by name so far as Kevin knew. Kevin guessed it was because of Joey, and suspected that it was because Kevin was also an older brother that Boromir was willing to tell him about Faramir. 

“Sometimes I think that Faramir would have done better than I on this journey. But our father would not have it, and I feared it was too dangerous.” Boromir paused and shook his head, grimacing. “In truth, though, it was really myself who would not have it; I think Father _would_ have given the job to Faramir if I had not insisted that he send me on the errand to investigate the riddle instead; I would not be gainsaid.” He gave a sigh. “I will owe my brother an apology when we get home.” 

_Nothing happened that night worse than a brief drizzle of rain an hour before dawn. As soon as it was fully light they started. Already the fog was thinning. They kept as close as they could to the western side, and they could see the dim shapes of the low cliffs rising ever higher, shadowy walls with their feet in the hurrying river. In the_ mid-morning, _the clouds drew down lower, and it began to rain heavily. They drew the skin-covers over their boats to prevent them from being flooded, and drifted on: little could be seen before them or about them through the grey falling curtains._

Fortunately, the downpour didn’t last long, and when it ended, the sky was clear. 

Kevin peered ahead, as he sat paddling by Aragorn’s side. What were those huge stone formations up ahead? 

Aragorn stood up. “Frodo! Kevin! Sam!” He gestured ahead. “Behold! The Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin.”

The Fellowship looked up in awe at the towering splendor of the Argonath. Two majestic statues, carved out of the mountain, proudly stood on each side of the Anduin. Their left arms were held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning. Stern were their faces.

Kevin gazed up in astonishment. The statues were immense, quite possibly larger than the Statue of Liberty. He could make out clearly their noble features, even from this distance, and he even thought he could see a little family resemblance to Aragorn. It must have taken many years to sculpt them. 

“Whoa!” he cried out softly; no words came to his mind that would do them justice. He craned his neck to look back as the River carried them past. 

After that, they continued their journey for several more hours. The Fellowship reached the foot of Amon Hen, the Hill of Sight. As they reached the beach of Parth Galen, Boromir looked troubled and appeared to be fighting a conflict within himself. The Fellowship started to make camp.

They had been on the River for ten days, and now the Wilderness was behind them. They’d finally come to the part everyone had dreaded: Did they strike off West for Minas Tirith? Or cross the River and the horrible path towards Mordor? Or did they split the group up? Kevin hated this, and was glad that Aragorn had the decision, because Kevin knew he couldn’t have made it. _Frodo and Sam, at least,_ have _to go to Mordor; that’s their job,_ he thought, biting his lower lip. _But what about the rest of us?_

Kevin saw Frodo, who was sitting near him, stand up. “I need to think. I shall be back soon,” he muttered. Kevin wasn’t sure that anyone else noticed, even the usually attentive Sam. He opened his mouth to ask if the hobbit was sure it was a good idea to go off alone when Aragorn spoke up. He put Frodo out of his mind; after all, Merry was getting firewood—he would surely see his cousin… 

“We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north,” the ranger said, as they took their rest on the bank around the campfire he had reluctantly allowed. 

Kevin nodded. _So, then, Aragorn has made up his mind. It’s off to Mordor we go, not Minas Tirith!_

“Oh, yes? It’s just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better! Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see.” The Dwarf’s voice dripped with sarcasm. 

Kevin noticed Pippin staring at Gimli in evident alarm; Joey’s eyes had also widened, and they sought Kevin’s. He scooted closer to his older brother and leaned against him. Kevin put his arm around Joey’s shoulders and tried to keep his expression reassuring, although the Dwarf’s words were less than reassuring. 

“That is our road,” Aragorn replied in the same tone. “I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

“Recover my…?” Gimli spluttered with indignation. 

“Do we _have_ to go that way?” Joey whispered. 

Kevin squeezed Joey against his side. “I’m afraid so, Joey,” he whispered back. “But we won’t be alone. We have those who will take care of us and try to keep us safe, and I don’t just mean Aragorn and Boromir.” 

Biting his lower lip, Joey nodded. Kevin gently squeezed the little boy against his side again and turned back toward Aragorn. 

Legolas had been gazing off towards the West with an air of unease. “We should leave now.”

Aragorn shook his head. “No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness.”

“It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat have been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it.” The Elf’s unease was clear. Shaking his head, Aragorn said nothing, and Legolas spoke no more about it. Silence fell over the Company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“On the Banks of the Brandywine” was written by Dreamflower, and made its first appearance in her story, [“The Road to Edoras”](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9217815/1/The-Road-to-Edoras).
> 
> **“Row, Row, Row Your Boat” is in the public domain. And “Fair Westernesse” was written especially for this story.


	27. Breakaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fellowship is broken, and two of the hobbits and two of the children are captured.

**Chapter 26: “Breakaway”**

It was a few days after the older McClouds’ and Megan’s arrival that Elrond watched as Kaylee chatted with her parents and little sister, as they waited in the Feast Hall for the meal to be served. They had not taken their seats yet, but were milling around, waiting for the dinner bell to be rung. Kaylee was talking quickly in what her oldest brother had described as “a mile a minute”, quite a descriptive phrase for her happy chatter. Lucy scampered about their feet, her tail wagging, until one of the servants picked her up and carried her out of the Feast Hall to be fed in the kitchen. 

Arwen stood near Kaylee, an indulgent smile on her face. She had so few chances to be around children that the little girl had long since quite captured her heart. Her parents had taken a chance that day to observe some of the things Kaylee was learning to do, and they’d had questions that the Lady of Rivendell was eager to answer. 

Glorfindel and Erestor flanked Elrond, all three of them with amused expressions on their faces. Glorfindel had arrived that afternoon from patrol, and Erestor had been too busy with checking the stores of supplies to meet Kaylee’s parents yet. “Do you suppose she will allow either of her parents to get a word in?” Erestor asked. 

Glorfindel chuckled. “I daresay she will, when either of them decides to check her. They are glad to see her, but I can tell that they will assert themselves soon.” 

“What do you think of them?” Elrond asked his two advisors. He had his own notions, but he wished to see what they would say. Glorfindel had met the elder McClouds and their youngest child when they had first arrived in Middle-earth, but he had not had a chance to spend much time with them before he’d had to go back out on patrol. Erestor had not met them as yet. 

“The father has the look of one who has been a warrior in his past. I saw that when I first met him upon their arrival. See his stance?” Glorfindel replied. 

“I shall know better what to think when I have spoken with them,” was Erestor’s response. 

“I think you will soon have your chance.” Glorfindel nodded in the direction of those they had been observing. Shaking his head and smiling in amusement, the father held a finger against Kaylee’s lips, and then, straightening up, he spoke briefly to his wife before turning and coming in their direction, accompanied by Gail, Kaylee, and Megan. Kaylee skipped at his side as he held her hand. 

“Gail and I want to thank you again for taking care of our daughter, and our other children,” Steve told Elrond as they drew near, glancing briefly down at Kaylee as he spoke. “We’ve been pleased, but surprised, to find Kaylee thriving so well here. She’s never really been separated from her family before, and she’s always found it most difficult to be separated from her mother and me for even brief periods. I hope we will be able to be reunited with our older children soon.” 

Elrond inclined his head. “I hope you will be, too. And it was _very_ hard for her at first, Mr. McCloud. She missed you two greatly. In truth, they all did, but it was the hardest for Miss Kaylee. But as time passed, she adjusted, and so did her brothers and sister.” 

“Yes, we can see that.” Gail nodded agreement, and then she sighed. “I just wish that our other children could have been spared this dangerous quest you spoke of a few days ago.” She shook her head, and Steve gently squeezed her hand. 

“I wish it could have been so, too, Mrs. McCloud.” Elrond had been surprised that they had not been more reproachful about his allowing the older children to leave with the Company. He turned to his companions. “You have already met Lord Glorfindel of the House of the Golden Flower, captain of my guards and one of my advisors. May I present Master Erestor, a scholar and the Keeper of the Records? He is also part of my council.” 

“Hello. We’re pleased to meet you, Master Erestor. It’s good to see you again, Lord Glorfindel.” Steve shook the hands of Glorfindel and Erestor as he spoke, smiling. 

“How do you do, Master Erestor?” Gail shook their hands in her turn, and then looked down to make sure that Megan hadn’t wandered off; she was standing between her parents. The little girl leaned against her father, her thumb in her mouth. 

Both Elves gave Steve and Gail a half-bow. “Well met, Mr. and Mrs. McCloud,” said Glorfindel, with a smile. “It is good to see you again.” 

Erestor nodded agreement. “You must be very proud of your children, Mr. and Mrs. McCloud.” 

Steve and Gail exchanged proud smiles. “We _are_ proud of them. Thank you,” Gail said, smiling fondly at Kaylee and then at Megan. Steve nodded agreement, and then picked Megan up. 

Glorfindel smiled. “Kevin was quick to pick up the skills of a warrior. I hope he will have little chance to use those skills, but we thought it best that he should learn them. And even Jennifer and Joey were quick learners. No matter how young, it is well that children learn the defensive arts.” 

Shaking her head, Gail bit her lower lip. “Begging your pardon, Lord Glorfindel, but are you sure it was safe to teach the children to use _weapons_? I mean, it’s quite enough that Kevin has learned to use a rifle, and I’m not at all sure it’s a good idea for him to learn that much, even. He’s only a boy.” She glanced apprehensively at her husband as she spoke. 

“One of the weapons of your world? I assure you it would do him no good here, as he has no such weapon with him,” Glorfindel told her. “Even though they are children, it was necessary to teach them, and we went to great lengths to make sure it was safe. The adults of the Company will do their best to defend the weaker members of their fellowship, but if your children are separated from them for some reason, or if the enemy catches them off guard, the time they would gain in defending themselves for even a few moments could mean saving their lives.” 

“Anyway,” Steve told Gail, “we left my rifle back at the campsite, so they’ll _have_ to use the kinds of weapons that are available here. And even though Kevin’s only fifteen, he’s not too young to learn to use a weapon, hon, including a gun.” 

“I am glad you agree, Master Steven,” the Elven warrior said. “Pardon me, I believe that you have been a warrior yourself at some time. Your martial bearing gives you away.” 

Steve exchanged a glance with Gail. “Well, before I met Gail—right after I graduated from high school, in fact—I joined the United States Army.” He paused. “I was eighteen at the time of my enlistment. I was in the army for two years and deployed to Iraq throughout that time, and I fought in the first Gulf War in the infantry. Operation Desert Storm, it was called.” He paused. “That was twenty years ago, in our world. So, yes, I _am_ a war veteran.” 

“I thought you must have seen battle.” Glorfindel nodded. “There is always a look about one who has had to fight to defend his people.” 

“There is, huh? I never thought of that.” Steve chuckled, and then furrowed his eyebrows. ”I suppose it must be my posture that gives me away. What kinds of weapons do you people use here?” 

Exchanging a glance with Glorfindel, Elrond spoke up. “We use swords, axes, knives, spears, lances, javelins, and bows and arrows.” 

“I see.” Steve exchanged another glance with his wife. “We used to use those kinds of weapons in our world a long time ago, but ever since people started using gunpowder, we’ve used other kinds of weapons instead, some of which I learned to fight with in the army. I’ve never learned to use any of the weapons you’ve just listed, except for knives. And I only did knife-fighting during training; I never had need to use one in an actual combat situation. I did learn hand-to-hand combat, however, and those skills came in very handy, I might add, on a number of occasions during the war.” 

Steve stopped as an idea occurred to him. “A few years ago, my brother showed me how to use one of his crossbows; those are still used by some people for hunting, and I’ve gone hunting with him using it during bow season, a couple of times. Do your people use crossbows?” 

“Elves do not, but Men do, and as sometimes the Dúnedain train here in Rivendell, we do have some. And I do know their use. They are powerful weapons, and more easily mastered than the longbow.” Glorfindel was not as comfortable with the crossbows, for orcs also used those at times, but a weapon was a weapon, and he was quite good with it. 

“That’s good. Even though our people mostly abandoned bows after gunpowder came along, they are still considered good for sport and target shooting, as well as for the occasional hunter.” Steve knew Ryan had always had an interest in bows. 

Glorfindel nodded and then tilted his head, a quizzical look in his eyes. “Gunpowder? You have mentioned that before.” The mention of a new sort of weapon intrigued the warrior-Elf. 

Steve nodded. “It’s a black powder that will explode in the right circumstances. Our people have learned how to put some inside lead cartridges, what we call bullets. Guns can be either long or short, but when they are loaded with bullets, they can be fired at high velocity to strike and penetrate the target. In war, gunpowder has also been used in cannons, to fire cannonballs at the enemy—at least in the old days; we have different kinds of cannons now. And both gunpowder and other kinds of explosive material can be used in bombs.” Steve paused. “Rifles are one type of gun; I learned to use them in the army. Nowadays, I use my rifle for deer-hunting and I’ve taught Kevin to use it, too, but I won’t hesitate to use it to protect my family if I have to. In the army, I also learned to fight with bombs and hand grenades, and to set landmines; they contain other types of explosive material.” 

He shook his head. “But I’ll be honest, Lord Glorfindel: I’ve never liked to set a landmine, because innocent people can be killed by those, too.” 

Glorfindel nodded. “I see. Well, we do have black powder, though its use is confined to sending off fireworks for the enjoyment of those watching. Gandalf, the wizard who accompanied the Company your children are with, is quite an expert with fireworks.” Glorfindel looked thoughtful. “I think I can imagine how it could be used in a weapon, but I fear I would not care for it. It could be very destructive, far more than our weapons.” 

Steve nodded. He did not think he should tell them about weapons of mass destruction or nuclear warheads. In his experience, guns and bombs were bad enough. “It is, Lord Glorfindel. _Very_ destructive, more than you can possibly know. And there are other types of weapons in our world that are even more destructive than those that contain gunpowder and other explosive materials. I never learned to use any of those.” He did not elaborate, and Glorfindel did not ask him to explain. 

“Mr. McCloud, do you think that you would care to join me on the training field tomorrow? We can see how your knife skills have held up over the years, and perhaps find out if you would be able to use any of our other weapons. After all, since we will be journeying to find the others, it would be as well to be prepared.” 

Steve looked surprised. “We will? I mean, yes, I fully intend to do so, but I have yet to mention it to anyone here!” 

Glorfindel smiled. “You are a dedicated father, and it seems obvious that you would not care to linger here while your children are endangered. Of course, you would want to go after them. But as your hosts, it behooves us to prepare you for such a journey. There will be a large group of travellers setting forth from Imladris as soon as it is safe for your family to leave the valley. Since you have never used any of our other weapons, we would be willing to train you before we leave.” 

“I would be honored, Lord Glorfindel.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “But we do not wish to wait too long. If I have to, I will set forth on my own.” 

Gail overheard him. “Not without me!” she said firmly. 

“And if both of you go, would you leave your two younger daughters here without you, or take them with you into greater peril with only the two of you as protection? What if you find yourselves unable to return? You should at least wait until you have the safety of a group of armed warriors as an escort.” 

Gail and Steve looked at one another unhappily; they had not thought of that. Finally, Steve nodded unhappily. “I suppose that’s true...but we won’t wait forever!” 

“Nor should you,” said Master Elrond who had silently moved up to join the conversation. “But even the Dúnedain, hardy and doughty warriors that they are, waited until they had numbers enough to set forth in safety.” 

Steve nodded, and then he and Gail exchanged a glance. “Uh, excuse me,” asked Steve, “but what is a Dun—Dun—uh—dain? Our daughter tried to tell us about that, but I’m afraid neither of us could understand.” He exchanged a glance with Gail as he spoke, and then looked down at Kaylee. 

A bell rang. “Ah! Dinner is served.” Elrond gestured toward the tables, and Steve handed Megan to Gail. As they made their way to the Feast Hall, he added, “And we will be delighted to tell you the story of the Dúnedain at supper, to fill in what Kaylee has not already told you. It will mean telling you about my ancestors, and about a land that you have probably never heard of. A land that exists no more.” 

**-oo000oo-**

Merry returned with some wood for the campfire, and looked around with alarm. “Where’s Frodo?”

Sam, who was half-dozing, roused with a start. An hour or more had passed since Aragorn and Gimli had argued about the route they were going to take to Mordor. Aragorn looked over the camp. His gaze stopped on Boromir’s shield, lying with the baggage. It was evident to Kevin that Boromir was gone, too, and he could see from the expression on Aragorn’s face that the Ranger knew that, as well. 

Just then, Kevin saw Boromir return. He approached the others silently, and Kevin thought the Gondorian’s expression was kind of odd. Boromir looked around, but didn’t look any of them in the eyes or say anything when he sat down. 

_“Where have you been, Boromir?” asked Aragorn. “Have you seen Frodo?”_

_Boromir hesitated for a second. “Yes, and no,” he answered slowly. “Yes: I found him some way up the hill, and I spoke to him. I urged him to come to Minas Tirith and not to go east. I grew angry and he left me. He vanished. I have never seen such a thing happen before, though I have heard of it in tales. He must have put the Ring on. I could not find him again. I thought he would return to you.”_

_“Is that all that you have to say?” said Aragorn, looking hard and not too kindly at Boromir._

_“Yes,” he answered. “I will say no more yet.”_

_Oh,_ no _!_ thought Kevin. _No, no, no…_ He looked over at Jennifer, who met his gaze with horror in her eyes. Joey looked from Boromir to Aragorn, obviously bewildered. 

_“This is bad!” cried Sam, jumping up. “I don’t know what this Man has been up to. Why should Mr. Frodo put the thing on? He didn’t ought to have; and if he has, goodness knows what may have happened!”_

_“But he wouldn’t keep it on,” said Merry. “Not when he had escaped the unwelcome visitor, like Bilbo used to.” “But where did he go? Where is he?” cried Pippin. “He’s been away ages now.”_

_“How long is it since you saw Frodo last, Boromir?” asked Aragorn._

_“Half an hour, maybe,” he answered. “Or it might be an hour. I have wandered for some time since. I do not know! I do not know!” He put his head in his hands, and sat as if bowed with grief._

_“An hour since he vanished!” shouted Sam. “We must try and find him at once. Come on!”_

_“Wait a moment!” cried Aragorn. “We must divide up into pairs, and arrange—here, hold on! Wait!”_

But no one was listening. Sam, and then Merry and Pippin just took off in a panic. They _were already disappearing westward into the trees by the shore, shouting: “Frodo! Frodo!” in their clear, high hobbit-voices. Legolas and Gimli_ took off as well. Kevin didn’t know what to do. He felt paralysed, and Jennifer and Joey also stood frozen and horror-struck. It was like the whole Company had lost its collective mind. 

_“We shall all be scattered and lost,” groaned Aragorn. “Boromir! I do not know what part you have played in this mischief, but help now! Go after those two young hobbits, and guard them at the least, even if you cannot find Frodo. Come back to this spot, if you find him, or any traces of him._ Jennifer, you and Joey stay here! Kevin, come with me! We shall return soon.” 

Joey felt like crying, but he didn’t want to be a baby. He could feel the tears in his eyes and dashed them away with a rough hand. “Why can’t we help look for Frodo?” he asked angrily. 

Jennifer sighed. She knew why she couldn’t go. Joey could not have kept up with the others, and someone had to watch him, but she couldn’t tell him that; it would just make him even angrier. “We have to stay here, Joey, because Aragorn told us to. _Someone_ needs to do what they are told, and I guess that’s us.” She looked around. They were rather exposed. “I think we should stay in this area, but we should move to a spot where we can hide.” Jennifer could not help but recall Legolas’s cryptic warning earlier. She pointed up the slope away from the River, perhaps twenty or twenty-five feet away, where she could see a promising hiding place. They could hide there, behind large boulders and some shrubbery, and quickly re-join the others when they returned. 

Jennifer grabbed her bow, and they scrambled away to the hiding place. They had a good view of the campsite, and when their friends returned, they could easily go back. Behind them, they could hear Merry and Pippin shouting for Frodo. They also heard crashing and running through the woods. 

Then a rough voice called from behind: “Find the Halflings…find the Halflings!” The orcs were coming in their direction! 

“Go, Joey!” Jennifer gave her brother a shove, and they went further up the slope away (she hoped) from the oncoming orcs. They had not got more than ten feet before they had to dive behind a fallen log when a dozen of the creatures came thundering through their original hiding place. 

Just then they heard Merry’s and Pippin’s voices again, closer. Jennifer turned and could see them jump out of their own hiding place not far away, a little below Jennifer and Joey. They did not see her or Joey, but were looking in the opposite direction. 

They apparently could see Frodo, although Jennifer and Joey could not. They were hissing and gesturing. “Frodo! Hide here! Quick! Come on!” Then the two of them looked at one another and spoke too softly for Jennifer to hear them. 

Suddenly Pippin ran out. “No!” he shouted.

Merry grabbed at him in vain. “Pippin!”

This drew the attention of the orcs. Those that were still upslope stopped, and those who had passed them came running back. Jennifer and Joey had to duck back down and could not see Merry and Pippin, but they did hear them. 

“Run, Frodo. Go on!” Merry was yelling. “Hey, hey, _you_!  Over here!”

Jennifer cautiously raised her head to see both of them shouting and running, waving their arms as they yelled, “Hey! Over here! This way!” Suddenly Jennifer realized they were trying to lead the orcs away from their older cousin. 

Immediately all the orcs began pounding after the two hobbits. Jennifer and Joey heard Pippin yell, “It’s working!”

Merry responded, “I know it’s working! Run!”

After all the orcs had passed them, Joey and Jennifer cautiously stood up, both horrified and scared for their two friends who were being pursued by all those huge orcs. Jennifer’s heart was in her throat, for she and Joey could see that there were now more orcs coming from another direction. There was no escape from either way! She wished she could do _something_ , _anything_ to help! She could see Merry and Pippin were trapped. _Please, God!_ she silently prayed. As she turned to Joey, she could see the same desperation in his eyes. 

“Jennifer!” said Joey. “Please, we’ve got to help them!” 

Realizing that she had to keep her little brother safe, she took hold of his shoulder and shook her head sadly. “It will take a miracle!” 

Just then, it seemed, a miracle did happen. There was the blast of a horn—Jennifer and Joey knew it at once: Boromir’s horn. He came racing up seemingly out of nowhere, his blade drawn, charging up the hillside, blocking the strokes of the leading Uruk-hai, to place himself in front of Merry and Pippin. Many Uruk-hai fell to Boromir’s sword as he tried to protect Merry and Pippin. He glanced over his shoulder briefly and ordered them to run. 

But Jennifer and Joey knew those two would not run and leave Boromir behind. The hobbits began to pick up stones to throw at the orcs. 

Then Joey tugged on Jennifer’s arm, and pointed. “Look!” 

Unseen by Boromir or the hobbits, but not by the two children, a huge Uruk-hai was taking aim with his bow, clearly planning to shoot at Boromir! 

Jennifer let go of Joey and reached behind her for her own bow. Would she have time to string it and shoot before the orc could? But she heard the scuttle of stones and feet, and turned, seeing to her horror that Joey was running down towards the orc archer, his sling in his hand. He stooped briefly to pick up a rock, and in only an instant, his sling was twirling over his head. It hit the orc in the back, and threw off his aim. 

The arrow missed Boromir, and he continued to fight the many orcs that surrounded him. Merry and Pippin had drawn their own barrow-blades, and they began striking out around them. Jennifer winced as she saw Merry chop off the hand of one; it went flying, the black blood spurting as the orc fell to the ground, writhing in pain. 

Jennifer held her breath as the huge Uruk looked up and saw Joey, who was already spinning his sling again. This time he hit the creature in the front of his head, and the orc fell to the ground, unconscious. “Good for you, Joey!” she whispered, as he began to scramble away, back in her direction. 

But just as Jennifer thought her younger brother was safe, two other orcs ran to grab him. She felt the blood drain from her face as they took him, kicking and screaming. Boromir’s attention was drawn by Joey’s cries, and then he was struck down. Pippin had slumped to the ground, she noticed; he must have fainted. One Uruk-hai had grabbed Merry, whom he struck head-first into a tree, and another of the monsters grabbed an unconscious Pippin, and now they began to run away with their three small prizes. They had never even seen Jennifer. Where were Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli? Where were Kevin and Sam? She could hear sounds of fierce fighting far behind her. 

Jennifer was Joey’s only hope now, and Merry’s and Pippin’s…with a deep breath, she began to follow behind the orcs as quickly and silently as she could, while staying out of sight. She picked her way between the bodies of the many dead orcs, and came near to Boromir. She had to know if he was dead. She took a deep breath to keep from throwing up at the sight of all the blood, both red and black, and bent over, and then she put her hand on him. Much to her relief, she could see that he was breathing. 

“Thank you, Lord,” she prayed. “Please take care of him.” For she knew she had to keep going. Surely Aragorn and the others would soon catch up, and then they could find and rescue her little brother and the hobbits. She tried very hard not to think of what might happen if the others were all killed by those Uruk-hai. _And what about Frodo? And Sam! I haven’t seen him since we split up._

But she didn’t let any of that stop her from following the orcs. 

**-oo000oo-**

_Aragorn sprang swiftly away and went in pursuit of Sam_ , Kevin right at his heels. _Just as he reached the little lawn among the rowans he overtook Sam, toiling uphill, panting and calling, “Frodo!”_

 _“Come with us, Sam!” he said. “None of us should be alone. There is mischief about. I feel it. I am going to the top, to the Seat of Amon Hen, to see what may be seen. And look! It is as my heart guessed, Frodo went this way. Follow me, and keep your eyes open!” He sped up the path_ , looking for more signs. 

Sam started off trotting alongside Kevin, but _he could not keep up with Strider the Ranger_ , nor even with Kevin; he began to fall behind. Both Aragorn and Kevin were intent on watching the trail; neither of them noticed when Sam stopped and then ran back the way he’d come. 

_Aragorn_ and Kevin _sped on up the hill. Every now and again_ the Ranger _bent to the ground. Hobbits go light, and their footprints are not easy even for a Ranger to read, but not far from the top a spring crossed the path, and in the wet earth he saw what he was seeking._

 _Aragorn hesitated. “I desire to go to the high seat myself,”_ he told Kevin, “in the hope that I will _see there something that_ will _guide_ me _in_ my _perplexities. But time_ is _pressing_.” He paused for a moment, scanning their surroundings. 

_“I read the signs aright,” he said to_ Kevin, a moment later. _“Frodo ran to the hill-top. I wonder what he saw there? But he returned by the same way, and went down the hill again.”_ Kevin nodded, and Aragorn furrowed his eyebrows for a moment. 

Aragorn turned again to Kevin. “I think it best if we keep heading for Amon Hen. That is the way Frodo went, and even if he is no longer there, we may be able to espy something from there.” 

Kevin nodded. He didn’t have any breath to spare, but tried his best to keep up with Aragorn’s long stride, as they made their way to the Hill of Seeing. 

**-oo000oo-**

It seemed to Jennifer that she had been running forever. Every so often, she just had to stop briefly, just to breathe. She knew that the orcs were getting further and further ahead of her, and if she stopped too long, she would never catch up. They were already out of her line of sight, and she was making use of the tracking skills Aragorn had taught her. But it would soon be too dark to see the trail. She took a drink from her waterskin, which she realized with dismay was nearly empty. Then she began walking more slowly than she had been, and prayed for an idea to come to her. 

But when the idea _did_ come, she gasped in dismay. Could she possibly be brave enough to allow herself to be… _captured_? And yet it was the only sure way to get close to her little brother and the two hobbits again. _Okay,_ she thought. _Well, that’s that._ She walked more briskly now. She could not do it unless the orcs found her. _Thank goodness Kaylee’s not with us! At least she’s safe in Rivendell._

In less than an hour, she realized she had come up to where she could see the orcs again. They had paused to argue. She tried to think of something else. Surely Aragorn and the others were coming. Pippin had only just regained consciousness, she noticed, but Merry was still unconscious. Jennifer stopped, and slipping her backpack off, she laid it on the ground, unzipped it, and removed her walkie-talkie. Standing upright once more, she pressed the button. “Kevin, this is Jennifer. Over.” 

A moment later, Kevin’s voice crackled out of her walkie-talkie. “This is Kevin. What’s happening, Jen? Over.” 

“Joey and Merry and Pippin have been captured by orcs. I’ve been following them. Tell Aragorn. Over and out.” 

She switched off her walkie-talkie before Kevin had a chance to respond, slipped it back into her backpack, and zipped it shut, leaving it carefully on the ground, behind a large rock, along with her bow. If Aragorn was tracking her, he’d know she had done this on purpose when he found her things. Then she went about twenty or so feet closer to where the orcs had halted, and breathed, _“Thy will be done.”_

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she cupped her hands around her mouth and, with tears falling down her face, yelled as loud as she could: “HEY! You have my little brother and my friends, you creeps! I want them back!” Then she braced herself as half-a-dozen huge orcs turned and came pounding up and grabbed her, dragging her down to the others. She struggled a little, so they wouldn’t guess she was allowing herself to be caught, but not enough to make them angry.


	28. I See the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gail begins to really gain an understanding of her younger daughters' capabilities as she watches Kaylee and Megan taking their lessons.

**Chapter 27: “I See the Light”**

Gail had feared that she would be at loose ends hanging around with Steve down at the training grounds for most of the day, of course, but she really was still uncertain of the daily schedule in Rivendell, and she still did not quite know her way around the maze of corridors that made up the Last Homely House. 

She needn't have worried, though. Kaylee already had their day planned. Right after breakfast, her daughter began pulling on Gail's hand. 

"Mommy! I want you and Megan to come to my lessons with me!" 

"Your lessons?" Gail had not thought the Elves would want to bother with entertaining her daughter now that Kaylee's parents were on the scene. 

"Yes, Mommy! Lady Arwen said I could, and you could come, too, and Megan could have lessons, too, if she wants, and I want to finish my new nighty and show you what I made!" 

"I wanna less'n like Kaylee!" Megan crowed. 

Gail had to laugh. With Megan on her hip and Kaylee pulling her along by her other hand, she allowed herself to be led along through the wide and sunny passages. 

As they walked, Kaylee gave a running commentary on the day's activities. "We're going to the solar—that's what Lady Arwen calls her sunroom. After lunch, you can come to the paddock and see me ride, and then Mr. Baggins is going to let me make scones! Those are really yummy." 

"Scones, huh?" Gail asked, still trying to wrap her brain around all the things her little girl was learning. It would never occur to her to allow a five-year-old to use a sharp needle, or to cook on a hot stove, much less in a hot fireplace! 

They had reached the solar, as Kaylee had called it. Kaylee pushed open the door and entered the room with her mother and little sister in tow. Gail saw the Lady sitting in a carved chair beneath one of the wide windows; there were several other Elf women in the room, all busy with various types of needlework. Kaylee dropped her mother's hand and turned to the Lady of the House, and made, to her mother's astonishment, a graceful curtsy. 

"Good morning, Lady Arwen. I came for my lesson today," she said in a dignified manner. Then she grinned and darted up to Arwen's side. "Hey, guess what! Mommy and Megan came, too," she added in a much more excited tone, bouncing on her heels. "Can I show Mommy what I did? Can Megan have a lesson, too?" 

Arwen laughed, and placed a calming hand on Kaylee's shoulder. "I think that we can do all that and more, _tithen nin_. Why do you not go ask Mairen for your workbasket? Eledhwen." She gestured, and that maiden turned and came to her side. "Perhaps Megan would like to learn to weave?" 

"Yes, my Lady." She smiled at Megan and took her hand, leading the three-and-a-half-year-old over to a shelf filled with various supplies. 

Kaylee had gone across the room to ask for the aforementioned workbasket, and now her hostess nodded at Gail and gestured to another chair near her own. "Please, be seated, Mrs. McCloud. And welcome to my chambers. I am pleased that you and your younger daughter have accompanied Kaylee." 

Gail smiled. "Thank you, Lady Arwen. Please call me Gail." She sat down, amazed at the comfort of the solid wood chair. 

"Very well...Gail. And please, call me Arwen." 

Just then, Kaylee darted over, a large basket on her arm. "Look, Mommy!" She put the basket on the arm of her mother's chair, and opened it. “Look what Lady Arwen gave me!” 

Gail admired the little sewing kit that was right on top as her daughter removed it and handed it to her. She was astonished that the thimble and scissors appeared to be made of real silver. “Well, sweetheart, this is a very pretty sewing kit,” she told the little girl. 

Then Kaylee pulled out what appeared to be three dishcloths. Each had an embroidered border: one of red stars, one of green leaves, and one of blue flowers. Kaylee smiled broadly. "I made another with yellow flowers, but I gave it to Mr. Baggins! And I made a pouch for my friend, Halbarad, with a silver star. But I gave that to him before he went away." She tiptoed up and whispered, "He said I could sew better than his granddaughter!" 

Chuckling, Gail examined the stitches. They were very well done. She smiled at her daughter. "Don’t tell your daddy, but I think you sew better than I do, at least by hand. Maybe when we get home, you can learn to use a sewing machine, too. I’ll see if I can find one at Wal-Mart that’s made for beginners." 

She blinked. She couldn't believe she was actually thinking of letting a five-year-old use a sewing machine! But she was beginning to re-think a lot of things. 

Kaylee dug something else out of the basket, a larger project, apparently. The fabric was much softer and finer than the dishcloths. "This is gonna be my new nightie, Mommy!" She handed it to her mother. "I just have to finish the neck and the hem and the...the...?" Kaylee glanced over at Arwen. 

"The cuffs, Kaylee, dear," Arwen replied serenely, with a small smile. "I think you might get the neck and cuffs finished today. Do you already have your binding cut out?" 

The child dug down into the basket again, and came up with some strips of the same cloth, which had been folded in half lengthwise. "Yes, my lady," she answered. 

The Lady gave her a brighter smile, and patted a large footstool that was beside her chair. Kaylee gathered her nightie from her mother, who had been examining it, and her basket from the arm of her mother's chair, and went to sit upon the stool and took from the basket the small sewing kit. Carefully and with patience, she threaded her needle as Gail watched with mingled pride and astonishment. 

Arwen bent over her little pupil, and showed her how to hold the binding in place with her fingers, as it was to be sewn on. Gail noticed that there was no pinning involved, and wondered—but of course, pins were something that, at home, were mass-produced. Having a bunch of pins would probably not be practical here. When they returned home, she would have to teach Kaylee how to use sewing pins. 

Kaylee was soon engrossed in her stitching, her little tongue poking out slightly in concentration, and as soon as Arwen realized the child was intent on her task, she sat up to see Gail watching closely. 

"You seem surprised, Gail." 

Gail shook her head incredulously. "It just never occurred to me that a child of Kaylee's age could learn to do a task that takes such patience and fine-motor control." 

"You might be surprised at what young children can learn, when given the chance," Arwen replied with a knowing smile. 

"Mommy!" Megan shouted. "Lookee!” 

Gail turned and rose to go ever to the other side of the room where Megan sat on Eledhwen's lap. "I can weave!” Grinning from ear to ear, her daughter held up a small square loom threaded with blue yarn in one hand; in the other was a small shuttle of yellow yarn. "See! I go ovah, undah. Miss El'wen show me." Megan demonstrated for her mother. 

"That’s wonderful, sweetie! Good job!" Gail looked at Eledhwen gratefully. "Thank you very much for your patience." 

Eledhwen nodded, smiling. "It is no trouble. It is a delight to have little ones to teach once again." 

Returning to her chair, Gail sat back down. “Have you taught children in the past, then?” she asked Eledhwen. 

"Yes, there were many children in lost Doriath, where once I was nursemaid to my Lady's grandmother Elwing, and for a brief time, I cared for my Lord Elrond and his brother Elros ere they were made hostage by the sons of Fëanor at the fall of Sirion." 

Gail stared at her, gobsmacked. "Oh. I see," she said lamely, and glanced at Arwen, who was trying to hide a smile. 

"She is somewhat older than she appears. She was also nursemaid to my brothers, but when I was small, she was away from Rivendell for a time." Arwen appeared highly amused. "Mairen was _my_ nursemaid." 

Mairen was seated at a large loom, with her back turned. Without turning around, she said, "Indeed, I was, and quite a handful you were, my Lady." 

Gail tried to repress a snicker, but didn’t quite succeed in doing so. “Indeed?” she asked, attempting to bite back an amused grin. “I would never guess it from looking at you now, Arwen.” 

Arwen laughed. “I certainly was, Gail. I was spoiled beyond belief, as at the time, I was the only child here." 

Gail laughed, and then glanced around at her daughters and the other busy women in the room. Everybody was busy doing something but her, and that didn’t seem right. "I feel like _I_ should be working on something, too, but it's been years since I did any hand-sewing. All my sewing, anymore, is done on a sewing machine." 

Kaylee, who had been quietly sewing away, glanced up. "You could do it, Mommy. I bet you could make a dishcloth! They're easy. I could show you how to make stars!" 

The adults all laughed. "From the mouths of babes," chuckled Gail, and she soon found herself cross-stitching a row of stars along the hem of a linen dish towel. 

She had nearly lost track of time, but the Elves had not. Mairen rose from her cushion at the loom and turned. "Miss Kaylee, it is time for your lunch. Mrs. McCloud, do you wish to accompany us, or have a tray brought up for you?" 

Gail leaned back and thought. “I believe that we will go down for lunch," she soon answered, and rose to collect Megan, who was reluctant to leave her project. Still, the three-year-old didn't fuss too much. She wanted to walk, and took her sister's hand as they headed down to the dining room. 

**-oo000oo-**

After a delicious lunch of chicken soup with dumplings and vegetables, Gail and her two small daughters walked down to the paddock, accompanied by Mairen, who had come down with them. Kaylee and Megan, hand in hand, skipped ahead of the two adults. 

"I'm actually very pleased that Kaylee is learning to ride. She has always loved ponies, but Steve and I could never have afforded riding lessons," Gail told Mairen. “Nor do we have enough space in our yard to keep a pony.” 

Mairen looked surprised. "Is it so costly, then?" 

"We live in a city,” Gail explained. “If we lived in the country and had our own horses, it might work out. But right now, it is more convenient to live in town, and riding lessons cost money. Money we just can’t afford on my husband's salary.” She smiled ruefully. “You have to pay for lessons anywhere, unless you own horses or have friends who do.” 

Arwen nodded thoughtfully. Money certainly complicated a lot of things, much more for the Edain than for Elves. But even for Elves, it did so from time to time, especially when dealing with other races. 

Just then they approached the paddock. Curubor was waiting, and there was more than one pony awaiting them. There were also two horses waiting as well. 

Kaylee rushed over to greet Merrylegs, whom she hugged, as he rubbed his face on her shoulder and whickered softly. Then Kaylee looked up at her teacher. "Who is the other pony, Master Curubor?" she asked politely, gazing at the dainty little bay mare with white stockings and a white blaze on her forehead. 

"Well, Miss Kaylee, the other pony shall be yours to ride, and as for a name, that shall be yours to decide, as well. What would you like to call her?" 

Gail watched in amusement as Kaylee studied the pony intently, her face scrunched up in thought. Then Kaylee grinned, and said, "I know!" She turned to look at all the adults. "I'm going to name her Barrel!" 

“Barrel?" Gail asked in confusion, though the Elves were smiling. They were quite familiar with Mr. Baggins's stories of his Adventure. 

"Yes, Mommy! That’s what the dragon thought was the name of Mr. Baggins's pony, but it really wasn't. And he and the Dwarves, they all escaped in barrels!" Kaylee smiled up at her mother. 

"Oh," Gail said. _I seem to be saying that a lot lately,_ she thought ruefully. Just then, there was a tug on her sleeve. She looked down at Megan. “What is it, Megan?” 

"Wanna wide pony, Mommy,” Megan said. 

"Yes, Mommy," Kaylee added. "Megan gets to learn to ride, too!" 

"As do you, Mrs. McCloud, added Mairen with a twinkle in her eye. 

"Me?" Gail asked, shocked. 

"Yes, you _must_ learn if, as you and your husband intend, you are to go to join your other children." Mairen nodded emphatically. 

Put that way, Gail realized that Mairen was right. She and Steve would indeed have to learn to ride, before they began their trip to find their other children. She found that she was suddenly quite determined to learn something she had not thought of even attempting for many years, although she had once wanted to as a child. At least here, her riding lessons would be free, as were her daughters’. 

Kaylee mounted the newly-named Barrel all by herself, and then grinned over at Mairen and Curubor. "Did I do good?" she asked her teachers. 

“Do _well_ ,” her mother corrected her. 

Kaylee did not seem to hear her mother's correction, but Mairen replied, "You did quite _well_ , Kaylee." 

Gail shook her head slightly. Then she asked Mairen, "Don't you teach girls to ride sidesaddle, since skirts are so long here?" 

The Elf-woman looked puzzled. "Sidesaddle?" 

"From what I gather, in the history of our own world, back when women wore long skirts, they were taught to ride sitting sideways on the horse—or the pony, too, I suppose." Gail paused. “Special saddles were invented for that purpose. They're called sidesaddles.” 

Curubor and Mairen exchanged an astonished look. "We have never heard of such a thing," Curubor replied. "It sounds most impractical." 

Gail nodded. She was coming to realize that in spite of many parallels, the cultures of Middle-earth did not exactly match up with the history of her own world. 

"Now, Miss Megan, do you want to ride a pony, as well?" Curubor asked, smiling down at the three-and-a-half-year-old girl. 

"Yes! Yes! Me, too." She jumped up and down in eagerness, grinning from ear to ear. 

But when the groom lifted Megan, to place her on Merrylegs' back, her expression changed to one of fear. "Noo," she moaned. "Scawy up here!" 

Curubor looked dismayed, but Kaylee urged Barrel up next to her sister. "It's okay, Megan. Merrylegs is a nice pony. He won't let you fall. See how I do it? It's easy." 

Megan, who had begun to tear up, looked at Kaylee with admiration. She gave a big sniff and nodded. "Do just like you." Once Curubor had helped her mount, she straightened up and tried to sit just like Kaylee was, and with Curubor's patient guidance and Kaylee riding alongside, the two little girls made a slow circuit of the paddock. 

And now Gail found herself being coaxed over to the side of one of the remaining horses, and realized that her own first riding lesson was imminent… 

Later on, as she walked stiffly back to the house, with both she and her daughters smelling distinctly horsey, Mairen advised them to take a hot bath before joining Mr. Baggins for tea. 

Gail took her advice, and after a while, the three of them, dressed in clean clothes and smelling of lavender and rosemary, stood knocking on the door of Bilbo Baggins’s quarters. 

**-oo000oo-**

"...and you should have seen me, Steve, after bouncing around on the back of that poor horse like a sack of potatoes for what felt like forever, and looking forward to a nice little cup of tea, I then ended up having a lesson on how to bake in a fireplace.” Gail shook her head. “I have to say that was easier than I thought it would be. Kaylee made a batch of scones as Bilbo and I watched. Then I also made a rather respectable batch of scones under Bilbo’s directions, and after that, I watched as Kaylee showed Megan how to make cucumber sandwiches, and to decorate some gingerhobbits that Bilbo Baggins had made.” She smiled wryly. “I also have learned the 'proper' way to make a pot of tea." Steve laughed and patted her shoulder. 

“Well, Gail,” he said, leaning against the back of the settee, “at least your training sessions were nothing like mine! I’ll tell you, it’s a relief to relax after my lesson. Glorfindel reminds me of my old drill sergeant back in boot camp.” Steve had joined Lord Glorfindel that morning for his first training session in the use of Middle-earth weapons. The Elf was politer than his drill sergeant had been, but he was just as tough and demanding. 

Gail’s mouth quirked. “He’s probably no less exacting than your drill sergeant was, when you underwent basic training.” 

Steve laughed, finding it funny that she echoed his own thoughts—but after all these years, she knew him pretty well. “That’s certainly true, but after twenty years, I’ve become soft, I’m afraid. I’m no longer used to being pushed so hard.” He grinned and put his hands behind his head as he leaned back. "At least I wasn't a total newbie with the crossbow. Even though the ones they have here are not composite bows, they work the same way. It only took me a few tries to remember what Ryan taught me." 

Gail laughed in her turn. “That's good, but I'm sure you’re working hard on your other new skills as well, and that you’re coming along nicely in your lessons.” Steve smiled his thanks for her confidence in him; he was not quite sure "coming along nicely" fit his fumbling with a sword, although he _had_ remembered his knife-fighting skills and his hand-to-hand combat skills fairly rapidly. He guessed it was like riding a bicycle; you never forgot how. Muscle memory, after all, accounted for a lot of things. 

The two of them sat in silence for a few moments, looking at the cliffs across the valley and the waterfalls that poured down them. “This is a lovely valley,” Gail finally said. “Master Elrond says that Lothlórien is also lovely. It’ll be interesting to meet his mother-in-law, Lady Galadriel, when we go there. And his father-in-law, Lord Celeborn.” 

Steve nodded agreement. “It certainly will.” He paused. “I just hope I won’t have to use the skills I’m learning here before we return home.” 

“Same here. At least I have no qualms about using the skills _I'm_ learning here.” Gail bit her lower lip, and then sighed. “Steve, I’m going to be honest: I do have real misgivings about taking Kaylee and Megan on this trip to Lothlorien, if we do end up going.” 

“Well, if this war they speak of ends in victory, Elrond and Arwen will be going, too, hon. In fact, most of the elves who live here will be going. We can’t leave our daughters here with the few elves who’ll be staying behind.” He had spoken privately to Master Elrond at dinner the night before about that, after the history lesson that Elrond had given him and Gail. He had learned that Glorfindel would be leaving soon with a large group of warriors, and that Master Elrond and Lady Arwen would be heading South with another group as soon as word arrived of the end of the War—unless it ended badly. But Steve did not want to think about that; it was far too difficult to imagine what that would mean for his three older children who were already in harm's way. For the time being, all that Steve and Gail could do was to pray for God’s intervention in that war, and for His protection of their children and themselves. 

“What about Bilbo?” Gail leaned forward. 

Steve furrowed his eyebrows. “Elrond has his doubts about Bilbo being able to go. His health being what it is, he may also have to stay behind. But I don’t want him to be stuck with the job of looking after our daughters, Gail. He has done a wonderful job of helping to amuse them and helping to teach Kaylee new skills, for which I’m grateful, but taking care of them almost on his own is another story.” 

“True.” Gail sighed again. After a moment, she added, “If we do go after our other children at some point, suppose we leave Kaylee and Megan in Lórien? Or, better yet, how about we leave them here anyway, Steve? Surely the few elves who will stay here can look after them. I’m sure Bilbo won’t have to perform that job alone. Surely some of the elves will stay behind, and they’ll be quite capable of looking after our daughters until we come back.” 

Steve smiled ruefully. “I wouldn’t have a problem with that, except that Elrond told me last night that he and Glorfindel have reason to believe that Rivendell and Lórien may both be attacked at some point. I don’t want Kaylee and Megan to be here without us if that happens, or alone in Lothlórien either. I want our daughters where I can protect them, if I have to.” 

Gail shook her head, scowling. “You mean they’re expecting a possible attack here in Rivendell? Or at Lothlórien?” Her husband nodded. Gail clenched her fists. “Steve, I’ll confess that there have been times since we arrived here when I’ve had a difficult time not questioning the ways of God. Like now.” She shook her head. 

“I know, sweetheart.” Steve wrapped his arm around his wife’s shoulders. “This is hard on us both. But God has chosen to bring our children here, and us, too. We’ll just have to trust that He knows what He’s doing, and that He’ll protect us all. Kaylee and Megan will be safer with us than they would be here in Rivendell, if it’s attacked. Or Lothlórien.” Steve silently hid his own doubts from his wife, and silently prayed, _Lord, help my unbelief._

Gail nodded. “I know. It’s just…” Her voice trailed off. After a pause, she added, “At least we’ll see our other children when we arrive there. They’ll be so glad to see us all.” 

Steve smiled. “They certainly will be.” He squeezed his wife against his side. 

"Now, sweetheart, you need to clean your sweaty self up!" Gail grinned, as she wrinkled her nose and playfully pushed him away. "The bell will be ringing soon, to summon us to the dining hall." Steve laughed and rose to his feet, followed by his wife. 

**-oo000oo-**

“Hello, Mr. Baggins!” Steve smiled as he, Gail, and Megan entered Bilbo’s quarters the following afternoon, followed by Lucy. “Thank you for your invitation to tea.” 

“You are very welcome.” Bilbo’s eyes twinkled. 

“Mommy! Daddy!” Squealing with joy, Kaylee rushed into the room and leaped into her mother’s arms, and Gail hugged her. She then hugged her daddy, who chuckled as he hugged her back. As Kaylee stood back, she smiled at her younger sister. “Hi, Megan!” 

“I hope you’ve been a good girl while you’ve been with Mr. Baggins, Kaylee,” Gail told her. 

“She has,” Bilbo assured her. “As good as gold. And she’s been a big help to me.” He told Kaylee, “If you’ll give me a hand with the plates, Kaylee, I will certainly appreciate it.” Smiling broadly, Kaylee nodded and followed him into the kitchen. A few minutes later, they both returned carrying trays of food, and then they returned for the plates, cups, and silverware. 

“Your daughter helped me make our tea,” Bilbo told the McClouds as he poured the tea. “She made the scones and the cucumber sandwiches, and helped me make the rest.” 

“Did you, now?” Steve turned to Kaylee, his eyes wide. 

Kaylee nodded, smiling proudly. “I made them all by myself!” 

Bilbo laughed. “She certainly did! I didn’t even have to help her.” 

Gail leaned back, shaking her head as she recalled watching her little girl baking the day before. 

Steve smiled at her. “Our little girl is becoming quite a big girl,” he said. 

Gail nodded agreement. “She certainly is!” 

Bilbo and his guests took their seats, and then Gail turned to Kaylee. “Time to ask the blessing, sweetheart.” She ruffled her daughter’s hair as she spoke. 

Kaylee nodded, and then she bowed her head and closed her eyes. She chanted: 

_“Thank You for the world so sweet._

_Thank You for the food we eat._

_Thank You for the birds that sing._

_Thank You, God, for everything.”_

Kaylee raised her head, and they began to eat. She quickly began to chatter about the things Bilbo had been teaching her in his kitchen. "Mommy, Daddy, guess what? The first thing I helped make was mushroom soup! Mr. Baggins taught me how. We cooked it in front of the fireplace, and we didn't even use a can! And I like _mushrooms_. Do you like them, Mommy and Daddy?" She looked up, and Steve nodded with a smile, but Gail just looked shocked. Mushrooms? She was still wondering where her little picky eater had gone. "And we cooked stuff and baked stuff! I pared and sliced the cucumbers, and Mr. Baggins just held my hand part of the time. He says I should never use a knife unless there’s a grown-up around, till I’m older.” 

With an approving smile, Bilbo nodded agreement. “That’s right,” he told her. 

Kaylee smiled broadly at him, and then at her mother and father. “Hey, Mommy, Daddy, guess what? He made the bread for the sandwiches, but _I_ got to bake the scones! We put them in a pan and scooped the coals over the top of it. And you know what? I got to go to the dairy and watch them make the butter! Did you know butter here doesn't come in little sticks? They let me churn it!" She smiled broadly. 

"Wow, sweetie! I am so proud of all the things you have learned here." In spite of all the evidence to the contrary, Gail still wondered if it was entirely wise for a child so young to do these things, but it was something she was learning to accept. 

Bilbo gave her a shrewd look. "For a child who had never been taught any kitchen skills before she came here, Kaylee has picked them up quite quickly. I admit that I was shocked that a child of five did not know her way around a kitchen. In the Shire, children begin to learn safety in the kitchen almost as soon as they learn to walk." 

Gail blushed. She recognized a rebuke, however mild. Plainly, the elderly hobbit thought she had neglected Kaylee's education when it came to cooking. Aloud, she said, "In our country, it is not our custom to teach such small children around such dangerous things as fires and knives until they are quite a bit older, and even older children don't always learn such things. We have much different ways of preparing food than you have here." 

"Ah, yes! I have heard of some of them. Soups that are in a can, and little circles of grain that come from a box. I am afraid we have no such wonders here." There was a mild touch of sarcasm in his voice. He clearly thought his food was superior to the convenience foods of their own world. Truthfully, Gail had to agree. The food here was some of the best she had eaten in her life. 

"But the food here is sooo good, Mommy!” Kaylee bounced slightly. “Sometimes I even help the Elves in the big kitchen, but not with knives, 'cause theirs are too big for me. But they make _everything_ from scratch!" 

Gail looked at her husband. She could feel amusement coming off him in waves. Clearly, he approved of these lessons. But she still did not feel quite so complacent about it. 

But the excellent tea continued, and the conversation was guided (mostly by Steve) to some of Kaylee's other new skills, such as sewing and learning to ride. And Gail had to admit to herself that the food was superb—even the cucumber sandwiches (and Kaylee would not even touch cucumbers at home) and the scones, which were so similar to biscuits at home, as she had discovered. 

When the meal ended, Kaylee asked Bilbo if she could help with the washing up. Gail quickly grabbed her chance. "Only if Mr. Baggins will let me help as well!" 

"Certainly!" Bilbo said cheerfully. "And Kaylee can teach you the Dwarves’ washing-up song," he added, chuckling. 

Kaylee giggled, and picked up a stack of saucers. “The Dwarves sang this song when they visited Mr. Baggins!” she announced, and began to sing. 

_"Chip the glasses and crack the plates!_

_Blunt the knives and bend the forks!_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates—_

_Smash the bottles and burn the corks!"_

Steve stood up, laughing, and kissed his wife on the head. "I'll see you later, dear!" he said, and left. 

Gail picked up a tray with the teapot and tea things and followed her daughter into the kitchen, where she saw the old hobbit preparing a pan of dishwater, and recalled her first glimpse of the tiny and old-fashioned kitchen the day before. Kaylee continued to sing the comic song that she had begun, to Gail’s amusement. “Surely the dwarfs didn’t make the mess described in that song!” she said, when the little girl had finished. 

Bilbo laughed. “No, they didn’t. They were just teasing me because I was so nervous that they might damage something in my _smial_.” Smiling, Gail shook her head. 

Later, as Steve and Gail watched Kaylee and Megan playing in the grass, Lucy cavorting with them, and Mairen sat near the little girls, watching them, Steve asked, "Well, did you thank Mr. Baggins for his dangerous lessons for our baby?” 

"Megan's the baby now." 

Steve gave her a sideways look. "Gail, you know what I mean." 

"Of course, and yes, I did. He is clearly a good teacher, and his kitchen is adorable. I am beginning to think maybe I am a wee bit overprotective after all." She blushed. 

"You think?" Steve grinned. Gail snorted, and then looked at the little girls for a moment. 

“Well, our little girl has certainly matured, and for the better, I must admit.” Gail smiled fondly down at Kaylee, who was roughhousing with Lucy. Megan sat near her sister, playing with the grass. 

“She certainly has, hasn’t she?” Steve agreed. “I’ll say it again, Gail: it seems like only yesterday that she was so clingy. In fact, it was only a few days ago that she was, in our world!” He shook his head incredulously. “She has become so much more independent and confident than she used to be.” 

“I know. She really has.” Gail shook her head in wonder. “And she has learned so much! The elves and Mr. Baggins have taught her so many skills—cooking, sewing, horseback riding, even tying her shoes—and now she is so eager to teach them all to Megan.” Smiling, Steve nodded agreement. 

Gail bit her lower lip. “I have to admit, though, that I did have real concerns about Mr. Baggins teaching her to use a knife, or to work around a fire. She’s only five years old, Steve, and knives and fires are dangerous. But under the circumstances, I guess it's wise that she learn how to be safe around them. And at least Mr. Baggins _has_ made it a requirement that she only use a knife when there’s an adult present.” She shook her head again, this time at her realization that circumstances were actually making it necessary. 

Steve nodded agreement. “I agree. With an adult to watch over her and make sure that she treats knives and fire with respect, as Mr. Baggins does, Kaylee should be safe enough in the kitchen. We’ll have to do that, too, when we go home, and before then, while we’re on our way South.” 

Gail smiled ruefully and shook her head. "Well, at least I'm getting the same lessons, too, now. Pretty soon I will catch up to my five-year-old!" 

Steve laughed. "Both of us are going to be learning things that every kid in this world already knows." 

Gail shook her head. “Isn’t that the truth?” 

Suddenly, the dinner bell rang, and she raised her voice. “Kaylee, Megan! It’s time to go inside. Time for supper.” Kaylee and Megan scampered toward their parents, with Lucy heeling next to Kaylee, and the three of them entered the building.


	29. One Jump Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aragorn, Kevin, Gimli, and Legolas chase after Jennifer and the hobbits while the latter three are being taken to Isengard by their orc captors.

**Chapter 28: "One Jump Ahead"**

Kevin and Aragorn finally reached the top. _Even as_ Aragorn _gazed_ beside him, Kevin suddenly heard some _sounds down below, in the woodlands_ ; it sounded as if they were coming from _the west side of the River_. Next to him, the Ranger _stiffened_. Then Kevin heard some _cries, and among them, to_ Kevin's _horror_ , he heard _the harsh voices of orcs_. 

Suddenly, he could hear the mighty sound of Boromir's horn, and it was clear from Aragorn’s reaction that his companion could hear it, too. It was so loud it echoed through the hills, loud enough to be heard over the roaring of the waterfalls. 

"Boromir!" Aragorn and Kevin both shouted, and Aragorn raced down the hill, with Kevin following after as quickly as he could. 

Kevin was horrified as they ran into a party of orcs trying to hinder their progress. His sword was in his hand; he did not even recall drawing it. He was slashing wildly, not even noticing if he was actually fighting. All he wanted to do was get to Boromir, and to his brother and sister, who were also in that direction. 

Aragorn desperately slashed his way towards Boromir, felling Uruk-hai in his path, while Legolas and Gimli fought a rearguard action. Kevin saw Legolas using his bow, and thought of his own, resting with his backpack at the campsite. Then he realized that he had lost sight of Aragorn, who still raced on. 

Kevin arrived at a clearing just as Aragorn spotted a large Uruk-hai rise from the ground with a bow. Suddenly Aragorn charged at the orc, smashing the bow with his sword. They locked into a deadly battle.

But Kevin spotted Boromir, and fearing the worst, he raced towards Boromir, who lay slumped against a tree. At least twenty dead Uruk-hai were heaped around Boromir. Kevin did his best to not look at the grizzly bodies of the creatures and the pools of black blood mingled with Boromir's red, but knelt next to Boromir, and forced himself to reach out and take the warrior's wrist, as he had been taught in his Boy Scout troop’s First Aid class. Fearfully, he prayed, "Please, Lord, let him be alive," and to his great relief, his prayer was answered: there was the beat of a pulse beneath his fingers. 

Just then Aragorn was beside him. "He's alive, Aragorn! He's alive!" 

"Allow me room to check for wounds," was Aragorn's reply, "for there is red blood on him as well as black." The red blood seemed to be mostly at the Gondorian's temple. "Ah, it looks as though our friend was blessed with luck. It appears that his last foe only struck him with the flat of his blade. If his brain was not too badly rattled, then he should come around in a few moments." 

Just then they were joined by Legolas and Gimli. "Alas, we are too late!" cried the Elf. 

"Nay," Aragorn replied, "he is only insensible, and should come around soon. Do any of you have a waterskin? I had no chance to fill mine today." 

Kevin was embarrassed. His was back at the camp with his bow and quiver. But both Legolas and Gimli offered theirs. Aragorn took Legolas', since he was nearer. He lightly poured some into his hand and began gently bathing Boromir's face. 

The eyelids began to flutter, and his eyes opened in fear. "The little ones! orcs took them!" 

Aragorn looked up at the others in terror. "The camp! Kevin and Gimli, go and check. Jennifer and Joey were there, and Frodo might have come back. Legolas! Go see if you can find Sam, Merry, and Pippin!" The Elf took off, and Kevin and Gimli headed towards the River and their campsite. 

Suddenly, Kevin heard his sister’s crackling voice coming out of his backpack. Kevin ran more quickly, and slid into the campsite to grab his pack. Halting to unzip it, he snatched his walkie-talkie out of the backpack and held it up. “This is Kevin. What’s happening, Jen? Over.” 

“Joey and Merry and Pippin have been captured by orcs. I’ve been following them. Tell Aragorn. Over and out.” To his dismay, Jennifer’s voice cut out. 

“No, Jen!” he said urgently. “Where are you? Where are Joey and Merry and Pippin? Tell me! Over!” 

There was no answer. 

**-oo000oo-**

Joey had been scooped up and slung across the back of a huge, stinking, rough monster of an orc. He could see that the same had happened to Merry and Pippin. Merry had blood on his forehead, and looked like he had been knocked out; Pippin had fainted earlier, before they were captured, and had just regained consciousness a moment ago. Pippin looked over and saw Joey, and then looked really sad. _Merry’s not going to be glad when he comes to, either,_ the child thought. 

Joey was more than just sad: he was sad _and_ angry at the same time. But he was kind of glad, as well, because he had kept Boromir from getting shot up with arrows. That was a good thing, wasn't it? Pretty soon people would come after them. Jennifer would tell Aragorn, and the others would come and rescue them. 

He had no idea how long they had been bumping along behind these stinking orcs. But suddenly they came to a halt—one of the other orcs at the front had bumped into another, and now they were fighting. Another orc—this one seemed to be a leader—went over and broke the fight up by shoving the fighters apart so roughly they both went to the ground. Then he went over to them and began kicking them. 

Just then he heard a very familiar voice yelling: "HEY! You have my little brother and my friends, you creeps! I want them back!" 

_Oh, no!_ he thought— _Jennifer, **no**!_ as he looked back the way they'd just come. She was just standing there with her hands on her hips, like she was just waiting for the orcs to come get her. _Is she gonna_ let _herself be captured?_ he silently wondered, in dismay. And then, as a half-dozen of them ran in her direction, he realized that was just _exactly_ what she was doing. 

He could tell Jennifer was only struggling a little bit, just enough to make the orcs think she was resisting. The orcs took her to their leader and slung her to the ground. She sat there, red-faced, her legs crossed. Her hair, which she had been braiding and wearing pinned to her head ever since they had left Lothlórien, had come down, and was sticking out every which way. Her face was red and sweaty, and she was glaring up at the orc, though Joey thought she also looked nervous and was trying to hide it. Her hands were trembling. 

The orcs began groping Jennifer, and fearing the worst, she began to struggle harder. But it turned out they were only searching for weapons. They found the long knives in her boot tops, and took them out. 

"Arggh! Filthy Elf knives!" The orc who had discovered them flung them away as though they burned him. Then he grabbed her by her hair and dragged her over to the leader. "This one's a female! And she's not a halfling!" 

"We can have some sport! The orders only said the halflings had to be taken alive and unspoiled!" said another orc. 

Jennifer looked at him in horror. 

"NO!" shrieked both Joey and Pippin. "NO!" 

"Please don't hurt her," Joey cried out. 

The leader gave them a nasty look. "We won't hurt her for now. But you three halflings had better do as you're told if you want to keep her alive," he sneered at them. 

Jennifer's heart leaped. She was safe for the moment. And seemingly, the creatures thought Joey was a halfling as well, not noticing that he wore boots. She was suddenly thankful that she had not had a chance to cut his or Kevin’s hair again, as she had intended to do on their last morning in Lothlórien. It was just long enough to hide the tops of Joey’s ears. 

What the leader said prevailed. Joey and the hobbits were soon hanging on the orcs' backs again, and her own arms were tied up firmly in front of her by cruel leather cords. A very large orc was put in charge of her. He ran behind her, lashing the back of her legs with a whip when she did not go fast enough. 

**-oo000oo-**

As they headed back to the campsite, Aragorn looked about, searching for clues; there was a confusion of footprints, but soon he found the trail of Jennifer and Joey. "They hid here. They could see the battle below. But look, Joey ran this way by himself.” The Ranger followed the trail to where Joey had stopped. "Oh, clever lad!" He could see Joey's sling upon the ground, and he saw an orc-bow within sight of Joey's position. He smiled approvingly. 

He returned once more to the site of Boromir's battle, and looked around the perimeter. In addition to Merry's and Pippin's swords, he found Joey's knife. He took all the tokens with him and returned to the others, where he told them what he'd found. 

"Boromir, it looks as though you owe your life to young Joey McCloud. An Uruk-hai archer had drawn upon you, but a stone from the boy's sling spoiled his aim, and another took him down at least briefly. I believe he was the Uruk whom I battled ere I could come to your aid—he had a large bruise on his temple." 

They returned to their original campsite at Parth Galen. Aragorn once again _surveyed the green lawn, quickly but thoroughly, stooping often to the earth. He returned to the bank, close to where the rill from the spring trickled out into the River. “There are some clear prints here,” he said. “A hobbit waded out into the water and back; but I cannot say how long ago.”_

 _“How then do you read this riddle?” asked Gimli._

Aragorn went to look once more among the packs, then to search along the banks. He finally found clear hobbit prints near the water. _"Frodo has gone by boat, and his servant has gone with him. Frodo must have returned while we were all away. I told Sam to follow me; but plainly he did not do so. He guessed his master's mind and came back here before Frodo had gone. He did not find it easy to leave Sam behind!"_

_“But why should he leave us behind, and without a word?” said Gimli. “That was a strange deed!”_

_“And a brave deed,” said Aragorn. “Sam was right, I think. Frodo did not wish to lead any friend to death with him in Mordor. But he knew that he must go himself. Something happened after he left us that overcame his fear and doubt.”_ He glanced at Boromir, who sat upon the ground, nursing his sore head. The Gondorian kept his gaze upon the ground and said nothing. 

Legolas spoke up. "What must we do now? Our duty should be to follow Frodo, and yet we cannot leave the children and the hobbits to the mercy of the orcs!" 

Kevin stuck his jaw out. "I'm going after my sister and brother! I don't care what anyone else does!" 

“Maybe we should split up," said Gimli. "Aragorn and the Elf could go after Frodo and Sam, and Kevin, Boromir, and I could pursue the orcs." 

"Boromir is injured," said Legolas. 

At his name, Boromir finally looked up. "This trouble is my fault," he said. "I will do what I must. A little headache will not hinder me!" 

_“Let me think!” said Aragorn. “And now may I make a right choice and change the evil fate of this unhappy day!” He stood silent for a moment. “I will follow the orcs,” he said at last. “I would have guided Frodo to Mordor and gone with him to the end; but if I seek him now in the wilderness, I must abandon the captives to torment and death. My heart speaks clearly at last: the fate of the Bearer is in my hands no longer. The Company has played its part. Yet we that remain cannot forsake our companions while we have strength left. Come! We will go now. Leave all that can be spared behind! We will press on by day and dark!”_

Kevin was relieved at this. He helped the others pull the boats up beneath the trees, and helped go through the remaining packs. Apparently, Jennifer had taken hers, but Joey's was there, and so were Merry's and Pippin's. Kevin took some of Joey's special things with him, and left behind some of his own things he would not be needing. But he hung onto the walkie-talkies, stuffing one of the walkie-talkies into one jeans pocket and the other into another. They had already proved useful, and might be needed again. He put his fire-starter and Joey's, a couple of spare batteries, and his flashlight into his belt pouch. Everything else that he had brought from Oregon had to remain with his backpack. He looked wistfully at the red leather case holding his Bible, silently thanking Master Elrond for the gift which would keep it safe from harm. But it was too unwieldy to take along. It was a good thing that he had gone to such lengths to store God’s Word in his heart during his stays in Rivendell and Lothlórien. 

_Wish I had a pair of binoculars,_ he thought ruefully. _They would sure come in handy right now!_

“We will have to hide the packs,” Aragorn told him. “We cannot take them with us while we are running.” Reluctantly, Kevin nodded. He could see that there was no room for Joey’s backpack, not if they were going to run; however, he didn’t look forward to having to explain to their parents how their backpacks had gotten lost. Still, he knew his dad would say Jen and Joey were the most important thing to worry about. 

Legolas and Gimli brought with them all the food they had that could be eaten without cooking, including what was left of the _lembas_ the Lady Galadriel had given them. They filled all the waterskins, including Joey's, Merry's, and Pippin's, as well as their own, and then left the backpacks hidden beneath one of the boats, which they pulled up on the bank and overturned to protect what had been left. They covered the hiding place with some fallen branches for camouflage. 

Soon they had as much as they could carry and still be able to run. At least, Kevin hoped he'd be able to run. He felt much lighter than he had in quite some time, so he hoped that would make it easier. _Good thing I’m used to running!_ he thought wryly. _This is gonna be worse than running a marathon._ He grimaced. _I just hope we get the backpacks back before we go back home!_

Aragorn had walked up towards where the fight had occurred, looking out over the obvious signs of the orc party. He turned back, and looked at the others with a steely glint in his eyes. "We travel light. Let us retrieve our friends." He gave them a wry look. "And hunt some orcs while we are at it." 

Gimli gave a flourish with his axe, and grinned. "Yes! Ha!" Kevin and Legolas nodded agreement. 

They took off at a jog, Aragorn and Legolas to the front, then Gimli, and then Kevin alongside Boromir. Though they moved quickly, they were not yet going full-out. Aragorn zig-zagged slightly from one side of the orc trail to another, seeking for any sign of the captives. 

At one point, the Ranger paused near a tree. "Alas! One of them may be injured! See—" He pointed at the bark of the tree, where there was an obvious red bloodstain. He looked closely, and then used the tip of his knife to draw something away from the bark. Kevin couldn't see what it was, but Aragorn's next words made it clear. "It is a light hair, the color of wheat. It looks as though Merry struggled, and was thrown against the tree. All the others have darker hair than he." Aragorn began running again, faster than before. 

Kevin huffed after the others, occasionally checking on Boromir at his side. The big Gondorian was breathing heavily, and Kevin was worried about him. Yet neither of them wished to slow down the others. Kevin was even more worried about Jennifer and Joey. "Please, Lord, keep them safe," he prayed under his breath over and over and over again, as he ran. 

The path was clear ahead of them. The troop of orcs had left an indelible trail across the countryside, with grass and flowers crushed, and the marks of heavy boots stomped into the ground. Even though there were occasional rocky places, the trail just beyond was always soon spotted as soon as there was once more turf. 

Kevin tried to match his pace to Boromir's. They were all loping along at a speed which would not exhaust them. It reminded Kevin of the cross-country runs he had done with his dad. He often missed the times he had spent most mornings running with his father, but now he was simply glad that he had done that so often, and that he took track and field as well as basketball at school. Without that, he would not have the stamina to keep up with the others now. He remembered that he and his dad had been scheduled to run the annual "Run for the Cure" marathon only a few weeks after the camping trip. He wondered if his dad had gone on to do it alone, or was he too worried about his missing children to think about marathons? 

With his mind wandering, Kevin nearly stumbled, but Boromir caught him by the elbow and steadied him. He put his thoughts back on his pace, and slowed slightly. It would not do to fall and get injured now! 

He could hear Gimli's feet behind them. Short as the Dwarf was, he was still managing to keep up fairly well. 

It was beginning to get darker and darker. They might have to stop until moonrise. He thought briefly of his flashlight, but he wasn't sure how much battery power was left. When it got truly dark, he would see if Aragorn thought it was a good idea to bring it out. 

It was dusk when suddenly Aragorn halted and gave a cry of surprise. "Kevin!" he called. "Come, see what I have found." 

Kevin gave a burst of speed, to catch up to the place where Aragorn and Legolas (who had been running slightly ahead, and had turned back at Aragorn's call) were standing. "Look!” Aragorn said. “It appears to be Lady Jennifer's pack, and her bow and arrows!" 

That's exactly what they were. Kevin picked the backpack up, wondering why she had left it there. "Why?" he asked. "Was it slowing her down?" 

Aragorn picked up Jennifer’s quiver and bow and handed them to Legolas, who slung them over his shoulder. He would leave her pack to her brother. Afterward, the Ranger knelt down and began looking around the spot. "It appears that after she spoke with you on her walkie-talkie, Kevin, she placed her things here, and then walked forward…" He stood up, and all of the others backed away so that he could follow the trail. He took several steps. "She stopped here briefly, and then she went on a few more steps. Kevin, please bring me your light!" Aragorn sounded almost fearful. 

After slinging the backpack’s straps over his left shoulder, Kevin dug the flashlight from his back pocket and carried it over, his heart pounding. "Here it is," he said, handing it over. Aragorn nodded his thanks. 

At the beginning of the quest, Kevin had showed all of the company how to push the flashlight’s switch to turn the unfamiliar light on and off, and so Aragorn did just that, sweeping the light around. He drew in a deep breath and turned to Kevin. "I do not know whether to be angry with your sister or to admire her courage." 

Kevin's heart sank. "What do you mean?" But he had seen the trampled ground, and he feared to hear what the answer would be, because he thought he knew. 

"By all the signs, it appears that Lady Jennifer stood here and allowed herself to be captured. It is in my mind that perhaps she was afraid of losing their trail in the darkness, and decided it was best if she were taken along with Joey and the hobbits. She left the backpack behind so that it would not be despoiled by her captors and also, I think, as a sign to us." 

Kevin gulped. "God, have mercy," he said, meaning it. He was too horrified to even think of anything else. He raised his head toward the sky. “Please, God, help my brother and sister.” 

Aragorn gently squeezed Kevin’s shoulder and turned back to the backpack. "She was only an hour or so ahead of us when this occurred. We must continue. We will find them, Kevin." Swallowing hard, Kevin nodded. Aragorn turned off the flashlight and returned it to Kevin. "Keep it handy," he told the boy. "We may have need of it in case there are any more signs to read. Hold onto her pack so you can return it to her when we find her, Kevin, and Legolas, hold onto Joey’s things. We will return for your own pack when we can, Kevin.” The boy nodded. 

Aragorn briefly scanned the cloudless sky. “Look, Ithil has risen, and she is bright tonight. Let us go on." 

Kevin gave a burst of speed, to catch up to the place where Aragorn and Legolas (who had been running slightly ahead, and had turned back at Aragorn's call) were standing. They had run downslope about twenty yards when Legolas gave a shout. The Elf stooped and held up one of Jennifer's knives. A second later, he found the other. 

"Why didn't the Orcs steal them?" Kevin asked. 

Legolas shook his head. "They cannot abide things of Elven make, especially those marked by words of power." 

Kevin was grateful that they had found Jennifer’s knives and that he now had her flashlight and walkie-talkie, as well as Joey's, which he had brought with him from the campsite. Not for the first time in recent days, he wished that they still had spare batteries for their flashlights. Unfortunately, the batteries that he, Joey, and Jennifer had had in their flashlights upon their arrival in Middle-earth had run out of power during their stay in Lothlórien, and they had all had to replace them with the spares in their backpacks. There were no more spare batteries to be had until they could return to their own time, their own world, and so he would have to be sparing of their flashlights. At least the moon was out, which would help their search. Kevin adjusted his sister's pack and hefted it onto his back, while Legolas added her bow and arrows to his own. 

The five of them had been standing still long enough to catch their breath, so once more the little group of hunters began to run along the crude and trampled path that the Uruk-hai had made for them. 

**-oo000oo-**

_Pippin lay in a dark and troubled dream: it seemed that he could hear his own small voice echoing in black tunnels, calling "Frodo, Frodo!" But instead of Frodo hundreds of hideous orc-faces grinned at him out of the shadows, hundreds of hideous arms grasped at him from every side. Where was Merry?_

_He woke. Cold air blew on his face. He was lying on his back. Evening was coming and the sky above was growing dim. He turned and found that the dream was little worse than the waking. His wrists, legs, and ankles were tied with cords. Beside him Merry lay, white-faced, with a dirty rag bound across his brows. All about them sat or stood a great company of orcs._

_Slowly in Pippin's aching head memory pieced itself together and became separated from dream-shadows._ He recalled the horrible fight Boromir had put up, and how useless it had been to struggle against the hideous orcs. Boromir had fallen to a sword stroke, and Pippin did not know if he was alive or dead. And then one of the orcs had grabbed Joey, and Pippin _had swooned and_ had been taken _captive_. And then, later on, after Pippin had come to, Jennifer had allowed herself to be captured! Where were they? 

He turned his head frantically, and then heaved a sigh when he saw both of them, trussed up just like he and Merry were. They were just on the other side of the camp. As helpless as he felt, he was glad that he and Merry had come, if only to keep an eye on the children. He wasn't much use, but at least he knew where his fellow captives were now. He wished he could recall the last few hours; somewhere along the line, he must have passed out again. He did not know if Merry had even come to, as yet, from his injury. 

_He struggled a little, quite uselessly. One of the orcs sitting near laughed and said something to a companion in their abominable tongue. “Rest while you can, little fool!” he said then to Pippin, in the Common Speech, which he made almost as hideous as his own language. “Rest while you can! We'll find a use for your legs before long. You'll wish you had got none before we get home.”_

Jennifer was not asleep; her eyes were open, fixed on Joey. Joey seemed to be asleep himself; not only were his eyes closed, but his face was relaxed and peaceful. Pippin hoped he was far away in pleasant dreams. 

The orcs began to argue again. Pippin listened for all he was worth, though he did not really quite understand what the argument was about; at least it was in Common Speech, though their rough voices made it sound harsh and horrible. It seemed there were three different groups of them, and they all had different ideas of where to go from here. There was one group that just wanted to kill them, but both the leaders of the other groups repeated their orders: no killing, and they were to be "unspoiled". He shuddered to think what "spoiling" might involve. But where were they being taken? Where was "Lugbúrz"? Across the River? Mordor? But the others were insisting on taking them North. What was to be found to the North? What was "the White Hand"? One of them had mentioned "Isengarders" and "Saruman" in the middle of cursing him in orc-language. Could that be where they were being taken? 

Suddenly the orcs’ argument grew violent. Joey’s body jerked as his eyes shot wide open; he raised his head, gaping up at the orcs and then at Jennifer and the hobbits. Pippin nodded at him and turned back to the orcs. 

_“Swine is it?"_ shouted Uglúk. _"How do you folk like being called swine by the muck-rakers of a dirty little wizard? It's orc-flesh they eat, I'll warrant.”_

Apparently, some of the orcs took offense at that. The next thing that Pippin knew, the orcs were yelling in their own ugly tongue. Then weapons were drawn, and the orcs were fighting among themselves—the clash of weapons was loud. Carefully, lest he be noticed, the hobbit rolled over. He saw the big orc that he'd heard called "Uglúk" facing off against a bow-legged one called "Grishnákh". A bunch of smaller ones, goblin-looking, like the ones that the Company had faced in Moria were surrounding them. Everyone had their weapons out, but were hesitating—Uglúk was fairly huge, after all. 

Uglúk gave a yell, calling his own companions, nearly as big as he was. Suddenly Uglúk sprang forward and with a vicious stroke beheaded two of the smaller ones. Grishnákh slunk off into the shadows. The others began backing up, and one tripped backwards over Merry. Then one of the large orcs killed another. Its body fell right on top of Pippin. Its ugly saw-toothed knife was gripped in its hand. He could hear Jennifer scream, but Pippin was terrified, and could scarcely breathe with that corpse on top of him. 

_“Put up your weapons!” shouted Uglúk. “And let's have no more nonsense! We go straight west from here, and down the stair. From there straight to the downs, then along the river to the forest. And we march day and night. That clear?”_

_“Now,” thought Pippin,_ who suddenly had a desperate idea, _“if only it takes that ugly fellow a little while to get his troop under control, I've got a chance.” A gleam of hope had come to him. The edge of the black knife had snicked his arm, and then slid down to his wrist. He felt the blood trickling on to his hand, but he also felt the cold touch of steel against his skin._

Quickly, before he could lose his nerve and before the orcs noticed him again, he used the knife to cut the cords around his wrists. He formed them into loose loops and put them back around his wrists; to all appearances, he was still bound, but unless they looked closely, they would not see that he could get his hands free at any moment. 

_“Pick up those prisoners!” shouted Uglúk. “Don't play any tricks with them! If they are not alive when we get back, someone else will die too.”_

One of the big orcs grabbed Pippin and _put its head between his tied hands, grabbed his arms and dragged them down, until Pippin's face was crushed against its neck; then it jolted off with him_. Two other orcs _treated Merry_ and Joey _in the same way_. To Pippin's dismay, he saw another orc yank Jennifer up roughly by the arm, and shove her in front of him. The orc's clawlike hand gripped Pippin's arms like iron; the nails bit into him. He shut his eyes and slipped back into evil dreams. 

He wakened once more when he was dropped upon the stony ground. He looked around to check on the others. Jennifer looked exhausted and white. Joey's dirty face had tear tracks on it, and he had dark circles under his eyes. 

Suddenly, _a shadow bent over Pippin. It was Uglúk. “Sit up!” said the orc. “My lads are tired of lugging you about. We have got to climb down and you must use your legs. Be helpful now. No crying out, no trying to escape. We have ways of paying for tricks that you won't like, though they won't spoil your usefulness for the Master.”_

The orc used an ugly knife to cut the thongs binding his legs, and hauled him up by the hair of his head. But Pippin's legs were asleep from being bound so long, and he fell down again. Once more he was hauled up, and once more fell down again. The ugly orc leader signaled to the others, and one of them thrust a flask in his hand. He forced Pippin's mouth open and thrust the mouth of the flask between his teeth. It was horrible and nasty, and burned like fire going down his gullet. 

_“Now for the other!” said Uglúk. Pippin saw him go to Merry, who was lying close by, and kick him. Merry groaned. Seizing him roughly Uglúk pulled him into a sitting position, and tore the bandage off his head. Then he smeared the wound with some dark stuff out of a small wooden box. Merry cried out and struggled wildly._

_The orcs clapped and hooted. “Can't take his medicine,” they jeered. “Doesn't know what's good for him. Ai! We shall have some fun later.”_

"Shut your gobs! Tend to the other two!" Uglúk ordered. Pippin watched as they treated Jennifer and Joey in the same manner. He wished he was near enough to speak to them. 

Merry stood up defiantly, and made an attempt at a grin. “ _Hullo, Pippin!_ Hullo, Jennifer and Joey! _So you've come on this little expedition, too? Where do we get bed and breakfast?”_

 _“Now then!” said Uglúk. “None of that! Hold your tongues. No talking to one another. Any trouble will be reported at the other end, and He'll know how to pay you. You'll get bed and breakfast all right: more than you can stomach.”_

**-oo000oo-**

Jennifer had been forced to run much of the way, although at one point she had been picked up and carried across on one of the larger orc's shoulders, unlike Joey and the hobbits, who had hung down the backs of their carriers by their bound arms. She tried to keep her eyes on Joey, but her head was mostly hanging downward, making her dizzy and giving her a headache as well. 

There had been a brief break, and she had drifted into dark dreams, but she could not really get any rest; her body hurt too much. She had no idea how long they had been in that spot. 

Suddenly, she noticed that across the other side of the camp, they were rousing Merry and Pippin. They gave them some sort of drink that, given the way the hobbits struggled, must taste awful. 

She heard Merry say, “ _Hullo, Pippin!_ Hullo, Jennifer and Joey! _So you've come on this little expedition, too? Where do we get bed and breakfast?”_

Of course, she could not respond to him. How could he do that: be so brave, and pretend to be cheerful? But she could not spend much time pondering that question, because now the orcs were turning their attention to her and Joey. Joey's bonds around his legs were cut, and like Pippin and Merry, he was jerked up. He'd been sound asleep, nearly unconscious, and he cried out as he was pulled up. 

"Hey!" Jennifer started to object to how they were treating her younger brother, but one of the orcs slapped her mouth. He cut her lip doing so, and she could feel blood trickling down her chin as he withdrew his rough hand. Joey was forced to drink some of the vile stuff that Pippin and Merry had been dosed with, and then they turned to her. 

She knew better than to resist, as they poured the stuff down her throat. It was thick and bitter, and it smelled like alcohol; it was alcohol and it burned her mouth, and the cut on her lip felt like it was on fire. She wanted to scream out, but managed to stay silent, although tears were leaking from her eyes. Unlike the others, she had not had her legs bound. Joey looked up at her, his eyes wide as he saw the blood on her face. She saw him start to say something, and shook her head. He did not need to say anything that might draw attention to him. She wasn't sure what she would do if they struck him. And the last thing she wanted was for the foul monsters to notice that he was _not_ a hobbit! Apparently, his size alone had been enough for them to lump Joey in with the hobbits; they seemingly had not noticed the difference in the feet and ears. 

But whatever that nasty stuff was, it appeared to be working, because she was _feeling_ better. Her headache had subsided to a dull roar, and she felt some energy returning to her. She hoped it worked as well for the others, and that it did not have any bad side effects. Now the orcs began to jostle the prisoners forward, and they were taken to the edge of a small ravine that went down to the grasslands below. There, they were forced to clamber down; Jennifer could not see the others, since they were separated by several other orcs. 

Once at the bottom, there was another argument. The smaller orcs were complaining about having to run in the sunlight. The big one called Uglúk yelled at them and they settled down, and soon they were running again. 

Jennifer settled into a weary rhythm, wishing she could see Joey and Pippin and Merry, but she dared not try. The orc behind her had a nasty whip, with which he stung the back of her calves if she slowed down too much. She hoped they weren't doing the same to Joey, but she couldn't count on it. 

They'd run about a mile or so, when suddenly there was a commotion ahead. She saw a small figure veer off and run off to the right. It was Pippin! What was he doing? He could never escape! She bit her lip and winced as she watched several orcs chase after him. One of them had another whip, and he struck out at Pippin and brought him down. The orcs dragged him back to the group. Poor Pip! She wished he _could_ have gotten away. He might have been able to find Aragorn and the others. She saw one of them lug Pippin up on his back again. 

But the orc guarding her gave her a rough shove, almost knocking her down. He cracked his whip. She ran, stumbling but still running, anything to avoid the sting of the whip against her calves. She could not see Joey or the others; they were now spread too far apart, and she had to concentrate on just putting one foot before the other. 

On and on they went; five minutes or five hours were all the same to her—she had lost all track of time, but finally she stumbled and fell. There was no reprieve then, either, for her guard snatched her up, and once more she was slung over his shoulders against his stinking, sweaty back. She closed her eyes and concentrated on trying not to throw up, and from there she passed into a semi-conscious state. 

**-oo000oo-**

Boromir spoke up. He'd been very quiet most of the time, for him, thought Kevin. He was sure that the warrior's head must hurt. But now he said, "I know just where we are, and so does Aragorn. If the path holds true and we must go North, we shall be heading straight into Rohan." 

Kevin nodded. He knew nothing about Rohan, and he had no idea of what to expect there, or what the people there were like. He just hoped it wouldn't slow them down. 

But soon they found their way blocked by a cliff on the right-hand side, while on the other side were the dim shapes of shadowy hills. They kept going, more of a jog than a run now, towards the North, when Aragorn suddenly stopped and began searching the ground. The Ranger's search appeared fruitless, but Legolas, who had been taking point, suddenly gave a shout, and they all ran towards him. 

_“We have already overtaken some of those that we are hunting,” he said. “Look!” He pointed, and they saw that what they had at first taken to be boulders lying at the foot of the slope were huddled bodies._ Kevin swallowed his gorge at the sight the corpses—five orcs, two of them beheaded. Black blood was everywhere. 

_“Here is another riddle!” said Gimli. “But it needs the light of day and for that we cannot wait.”_

_“'Yet however you read it, it seems not unhopeful,” said Legolas. “Enemies of the orcs are likely to be our friends. Do any folk dwell in these hills?”_

_“No,” said Aragorn. “The Rohirrim seldom come here, and it is far from Minas Tirith. It might be that some company of Men were hunting here for reasons that we do not know. Yet I think not.'”_

_“What do you think?” said Gimli._

_“I think that the enemy brought his own enemy with him,” answered Aragorn. “These are Northern orcs from far away. Among the slain are none of the great orcs with the strange badges. There was a quarrel, I guess: it is no uncommon thing with these foul folk. Maybe there was some dispute about the road.”_

Boromir nodded in agreement. "Ever it is so, if they have no other enemy in sight. They will quarrel among themselves at the least of disagreements, and think nothing of slaying their own. It is likely they would fall out if some wished to take a different road." 

“Or their quarrel may have been _about the captives,” said Gimli. “Let us hope that they, too, did not meet their end here.”_

Kevin shuddered. He hoped that Joey and Jennifer hadn't had a good look at the violence. 

_Aragorn searched the ground_ with the help of Kevin's flashlight _, in a wide circle, but no other traces of the fight could be found._ He searched a wider circle. _“At last!” said Aragorn. “Here are the tracks that we seek! Up this water-channel: this is the way that the orcs went after their debate.”_ He gave the light back to Kevin. "Turn it off. It is too useful a tool to waste.” Nodding, Kevin switched the flashlight off and stuffed it into his pocket, and they resumed running. 

They followed the new path until the sun began to come up. The green plains of Rohan were spread before them, and in the far west, the shadows of the White Mountains rose beyond. 

Aragorn halted, his keen eyes taking in the sight before him. _“Gondor! Gondor! Would that I looked on you again in happier hour! Not yet does my road lie southward to your bright streams._

_“Gondor! Gondor, between the Mountains and the Sea!_

_West Wind blew there; the light upon the Silver Tree_

_Fell like bright rain in gardens of the Kings of old._

_O proud walls! White towers! O winged crown and throne of gold!_

_O Gondor, Gondor! Shall Men behold the Silver Tree,_

_Or West Wind blow again between the Mountains and the Sea?"_

It was full dark now, and they were still running. Kevin had eaten half a _lembas_ , and felt renewed energy, but it was getting harder and harder to run and not stumble and miss his footing in the dark. 

They were in a rocky area filled with steep gullies and ravines, and the trail appeared to lead down a rather lengthy and steep place that, in turn, led down to a valley below. _All night the companions scrambled in this bony land, climbing to the crest of the first and tallest ridge, and down again into the darkness of a deep winding valley on the other side._

It was not yet dawn. Kevin had begun to learn the signs of the sky, and he figured that it was probably about an hour until sunrise. They stopped for a short rest, and Aragorn and Legolas discussed their future course. _For the moment Aragorn_ appeared to be _at a loss: the orc-trail had descended into the valley, but there it had vanished._

_“Which way would they turn, do you think?” said Legolas. “Northward to take a straighter road to Isengard, or Fangorn, if that is their aim as you guess? Or southward to strike the Entwash?”_

_“They will not make for the river, whatever mark they aim at,'' said Aragorn. “And unless there is much amiss in Rohan and the power of Saruman is greatly increased; they will take the shortest way that they can find over the fields of the Rohirrim. Let us search northwards!”_

"I wish I had looked at those maps and things back in Rivendell," Kevin muttered. “But then, I can’t read Westron, so I don’t know if it would have done any good.” 

Beside him, Gimli chuckled. "I've no idea of where we are, either, laddie," he said, even though Kevin had been talking more to himself than to others. 

**-oo000oo-**

The orcs had been running away from those riders all day. The captives had been forced to run, and then to be carried, without a break. Jennifer was desperately worried about Joey. The pace was far too much for a nine-year-old; he was going to be sick, at best. 

Many of the orcs had been slain as they had tried to get away from the Rohirrim, but there were still a couple of hundred left. The forest was less than half a mile away if Jennifer was guessing right. And now the horsemen had surrounded them. 

She heard Grishnákh and Uglúk arguing again. They were always arguing, and at first she paid them no mind until she heard Uglúk saying, _“Put those prisoners down! You, Lugdush, get two others and stand guard over them! They're not to be killed, unless the filthy Whiteskins break through. Understand? As long as I'm alive, I want 'em. But they're not to cry out, and they're not to be rescued. Bind their legs!”_

This terrified her. So far, she had been counting on the mysterious orders that the prisoners were to be kept "alive and unspoiled". But now it looked as though they would be killed out of hand if it appeared that they might get rescued! She sent up a brief and wordless prayer for protection, as she was suddenly and unceremoniously flung to the ground. 

For a moment, she was dazed and disoriented, and then she realized that all four of them were together finally! The three huge orcs guarding them were standing around them. They had their backs turned so they could see the horsemen, and there was a lot of racket going on, so the guards were not actually paying much attention to the prisoners at all. 

Since her hands were in front of her and not behind, she used one of her fingers to scratch a rough "J" in the dirt, and since her hair was already coming down, she eased off one of her scrunchies from the end of one of her braids that had once been pinned neatly behind her head. She hoped that the orcs would not trample the signs she had left, or worse, notice them. 

Joey was on one side of her, and to her other side lay Merry and beyond him lay Pippin. 

"Joey," she whispered, "are you okay?" 

Her little brother moaned slightly. "Uh-huh…well, uh, mostly." 

_“I don't think much of this,” said Merry. “I feel nearly done in. Don't think I could crawl away far, even if I was free._ Are you and Joey all right?” 

She nodded. "We are hungry and exhausted, and sore, too." 

_“Lembas!” whispered Pippin. “Lembas: I've got some. Have you? I don't think they've taken anything but our swords.”_

Jennifer sighed. Her _lembas_ ration was back in her backpack. _I wish I’d thought to put it in my pocket when I left my backpack behind,_ she thought ruefully. _It would sure come in handy right now!_

_“Yes, I had a packet in my pocket,” answered Merry, “but it must be battered to crumbs. Anyway I can't put my mouth in my pocket!”_

_“You won't have to. I've—” but just then a savage kick warned Pippin that the noise had died down, and the guards were watchful._

The night was cold. Jennifer tensed up, trying to stay as still as she could, but she could hear Joey at her side, his teeth chattering and his body shuddering. Occasionally they would hear the orc guards arguing. It was obvious that the horse warriors were harassing the orcs. 

_A sudden outcry on the east side of the knoll showed that something was wrong. It seemed that some of the Men had ridden in close, slipped off their horses, crawled to the edge of the camp and killed several orcs, and then had faded away again. Uglúk dashed off to stop a stampede._

To Jennifer's surprise, their guards had run off after their leader. _Suddenly they realized that without moving they were now outside the circle: there was nothing between them and escape._

_“Now,” said Merry, “if only we had our legs and hands free, we might get away. But I can't touch the knots, and I can't bite them.”_

_“No need to try,” said Pippin. “I was going to tell you all: I've managed to free my hands. These loops are only left for show. You'd better have a bit of lembas first." He slipped the cords off his wrists, and fished out a packet._ Then he rolled over and untied Merry's hands. 

He took some from the packet, and passed it to Merry, who also took a few crumbs and passed it to Jennifer after untying her hands. She took some out, and passed the packet to Joey after likewise untying him. He nibbled some, and then shoved the packet in his own pocket. The _lembas_ put some heart into the captives. They very cautiously sat up and began untying their feet. Just beyond the knoll, they could hear the screams and clash of the battle. None of the orcs seemed to pay a bit of attention to them. 

"We have our cloaks from Lothlórien," whispered Merry. "Let's cover up well and try crawling away from the battle. We might be able to get into the woods without being seen." 

At one point, they thought they would be caught. An orc they had heard called Grishnákh suddenly loomed up in front of them with an evil look in his eye. He reached out and grabbed Merry and Pippin by their belts. But before he could get a really good grip on them or cry out, an arrow sprouted in his chest and he fell to the ground, pulling the belts off. A rider on a big horse leapt over the body, and would have trampled Pippin into the ground, save for Merry yanking his cousin back at the last second. The rider did not seem to notice the four of them at all as he sped off into the fray. 

They lay there beneath their cloaks, breathing heavily, grateful for their narrow escape. Then they began crawling away. 

The men on horseback with weapons were closing in, and Jennifer saw that they had pushed the last few orcs back, and the battle was behind them. Now the forest eaves were much closer, and the sounds of screaming was fainter. 

Into the forest it was, then.


	30. Go the Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Aragorn, Kevin, Legolas, and Gimli search for the hobbits and children, the latter run into Treebeard.
> 
> (Update: Chapter 29 has been divided in two, and so, the rest of what used to be the old chapter will be posted next week.)

**Chapter 29: “Go the Distance”**

It was the morning of the third day, and still the five hunters ran. Only constant thoughts of his brother and sister kept Kevin moving now; he was beyond exhaustion. But he would never give up! 

Suddenly Aragorn bent down, looking at the ground, as if he could hear something in the earth. He held up his hand. "Horses!" he exclaimed. He gestured _for the others to follow him in hiding behind a rock_. "I am sure it must be an _éored_ of the Rohirrim." 

_Gimli was uneasy. “What do you know of these horsemen, Aragorn?” he said. “Do we sit here waiting for sudden death?”_ Kevin wondered the same. He recalled that he'd heard some things back in Rivendell that were not good. 

Boromir snorted. "Only if we do something foolish when we see them." 

Aragorn nodded. _“I have been among them. They are proud and wilful, but they are true-hearted, generous in thought and deed; bold but not cruel; wise but unlearned, writing no books but singing many songs, after the manner of the children of Men before the Dark Years. But I do not know what has happened here of late, nor in what mind the Rohirrim may now be between the traitor Saruman and the threat of Sauron. They have long been the friends of the people of Gondor, though they are not akin to them. It was in forgotten years long ago that Eorl the Young brought them out of the North, and their kinship is rather with the Bardings of Dale, and with the Beornings of the Wood, among whom may still be seen many men tall and fair, as are the Riders of Rohan. At least they will not love the orcs.”_

"But Gandalf said that they gave horses to Sauron," said Kevin. 

_“I believe it no more than does Boromir,” answered Aragorn._

_“You will soon learn the truth,” said Legolas. “Already they approach.”_

Aragorn looked up. He gestured to the others to hasten behind a nearby rock formation to hide. They knelt in the grass behind it, and drew their Lórien cloaks around themselves, and watched as the troop of horsemen came riding over the hill. 

Aragorn looked at them passing. He walked calmly out of hiding and shouted, "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

Quickly with his spear, the leader of the mounted warriors signaled his men. With astonishing speed and skill, they checked their steeds, wheeled around, and charged the five intruders. The Riders circled around the strangers tightly. They suddenly stopped and pointed their spears at the five of them.

Aragorn held up his hands in a gesture of peace. Their leader rode forward and addressed them from his mount. “What business do strangers have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!”

Boromir threw back his hood. "Not all of us are strangers, Éomer, son of Éomund," he said. 

Éomer flinched slightly and raised an eyebrow, but otherwise did not show his shock. "Boromir! When the mount we loaned you turned up alone long after you had left us, we thought you dead! Yet now we see you here a-foot!" 

"It is a long story, and we have not the time to tell it here." The Gondorian turned and deferred to Aragorn, as he had done ever since the Fellowship had been broken at Parth Galen. 

"Who are these others?" Éomer demanded. 

Aragorn stepped forward. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin of Erebor, Legolas, son of Thranduil of the Woodland Realm, and Kevin, son of Steven of Ore Gon. We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden, your king."

Éomer shook his head sadly. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." He removed his helmet and dismounted. "Not even his own kin." He moved more closely to the newcomers and lowered his voice. “Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets.”

"We are no spies," said Aragorn. "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken four of our friends captive."

Éomer once more shook his head. "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night."

Kevin could feel the blood drain from his face. Jennifer? Joey? Merry and Pippin? What had happened to them? He felt Boromir's hand on his elbow, saving him from passing out where he stood. 

But Gimli sprang forward. "But there were two Hobbits, and a young lady and a small boy! Did you see them among their captors?" 

"Except for the young lady, they would have been small, and all of them would have been arrayed as are we, with concealing cloaks," added Aragorn. 

Éomer shook his head. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He gestured back the way they had come. Smoke rose from a pile in the distance.

All of them stared in shock at the rising smoke. Kevin couldn't breathe. He felt Legolas take his other elbow to keep him upright, and he was glad because he surely thought his knees would give out. 

"Dead?" Gimli asked in shock. Legolas placed his other hand on Gimli's shoulder. Boromir went white, but grabbed Kevin by his other arm, for the boy swayed as if he were going to pass out. Kevin's own face was nearly green. 

Éomer turned and whistled. "Hasufel! Arod! Bron! Faran!” 

Éomer watched as four beautiful horses were led forward. He lovingly placed his hand on them. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell."

Éomer put on his helmet and returned to his horse. "Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He raised his hand in command to his Riders. "We ride north!"

The _éored_ thundered off, leaving the small group of hunters standing by their horses in shock. Aragorn and the others gazed toward the smoldering pile. 

Aragorn mounted Hasufel, while Legolas mounted Arod, with Gimli riding pillion behind him; Boromir took Faran and Kevin hefted himself into the saddle of Bron. He was trying his best to hope, but his thoughts were in such a swirl, he could not even gather them to pray. All this effort and...no, he couldn’t imagine Jen and Joey...dead. He just tried to concentrate on staying on the horse. 

They took off across the Plains toward the edge of Fangorn Forest, where the pile of dead orcs smoldered. Kevin _had_ to concentrate on his riding. He was still a novice, and he'd had no chance to practice horseback riding since they had left Rivendell. But he was glad for the effort—every time his mind wandered from simply staying on the horse's back, he kept wondering about the fate of his brother and sister, and the two hobbits. He kept whispering to himself, "Stay on the horse...stay on the horse…" 

The group of hunters finally halted their steeds beside the pyre and dismounted. They looked upon the still-smoking pile with dismay. There were no obvious signs of hobbits, much less the two children, anywhere. 

Aragorn bent down to see the ground more clearly. The others were sifting through the ashes that had cooled enough. Kevin had tied a kerchief over his mouth, and tried not to be sick from the stench. He gave a start when Gimli gave a cry. The Dwarf had unearthed one of the hobbits’ sheathes. "It's one of their wee belts," he said mournfully. 

Kevin felt like he had taken a punch to his stomach, and tears pooled in his eyes. If…if…he could not make himself continue the horrible thoughts his mind wanted to imagine. How am I going to tell Mom and Dad? 

Legolas bent his head. " _Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath._ May they find peace in death," he murmured. 

Boromir nodded sadly. "May we avenge them," but it was said half-heartedly. 

Aragorn kicked a helmet. Screaming a cry of anguished defeat, he fell to his knees, hanging his head low. He knelt in despair.

"We failed them," sighed Gimli. 

Suddenly Aragorn turned his head. Something on the ground caught his attention. A glimmer of hope flickered across his visage as he noted some marks on the ground. He moved towards them, and touched the spots with his hands. "A hobbit lay here. And the other."

He began to search more intensely as hope rekindled. Sparked by Aragorn's reaction, Kevin found his own hope rising. He, too, went down to the ground and began to put the Ranger's tracking lessons to work himself, as did Legolas. Boromir and Gimli being less experienced as trackers, stood by the horses, trying to stay out of the way. 

Legolas was also looking more closely now with his keen Elven sight, and suddenly he gave a cry of triumph. He indicated the ground not too far from where Aragorn and Kevin were searching, and both the Men came over. Kevin gave a whoop of joy: there, the ground had clearly been crushed by two smaller people lying there, smaller than orcs, but larger than hobbits. And in the dirt was scratched a clear "J" and next to it, one of Jennifer's scrunchies. He picked it up and showed it and the “J” to Aragorn, who nodded, and then he stuffed the scrunchie into his jeans pocket. 

For quite a while, Aragorn, Legolas and Kevin slowly scoured the area for signs, drawing ever nearer to the Forest eaves. 

"Look! _Here at last we find news!” said Aragorn. He lifted up a broken leaf for them to see, a large pale leaf of golden hue, now fading and turning brown. "Here is a mallorn-leaf of Lórien, and there are small crumbs on it, and a few more crumbs in the grass. And see! there are some pieces of cut cord lying nearby!”_ He pointed to the ground. "It looks as though, somehow, all of them managed to be here, in this spot, together ere the Rohirrim were able to flank the Uruk-hai!" 

He studied the signs once more. "They have gone into Fangorn Forest." 

"Why would they do that?" asked Gimli. "We were warned against it!" 

Boromir gave Gimli a look. "Come, now! Think! Would they turn back into the middle of a battle? Risk recapture or death? All they would know of the Rohirrim is that they were fighting the orcs. Much safer to venture into the woods, for with danger all around, that would seem the lesser evil." 

"Well," said Kevin, "if that's where my brother and sister went, that's where I'm going." He started forward. "Is anyone else coming?" 

The others all looked at one another and wordlessly followed along. 

**-oo000oo-**

In Rivendell, plans were moving apace for the remaining McClouds to make their journey South. The family would be led by Lord Glorfindel and twelve warriors of Elrond’s household, handpicked by Elrond himself, and Arwen chose Mairen to go along out of her handmaidens. She would assist in caring for Kaylee and Megan, and be of help to Gail on the journey. 

The group would travel by horseback across the Misty Mountains to the other side, and from there, they would journey South on the Western shore of the Anduin, until they reached Lothlórien. Elrond was sending messengers ahead of them to the Golden Wood, with news of their coming. From there, they would take boats down the River, in the hopes of catching up with the children before the Company had to take the Eastern shore and the way to Mount Doom. Steven had made up his mind that if he had any way to do so, he was going to see to it that Kevin, Jennifer, and Joey did _not_ follow Frodo Baggins into Mordor! Gail was in full agreement with him on that. 

Steve and Gail had been surprised to realize that they could speak Westron, but they could not read or write it. Steve had hoped to memorize the maps of the route they would be taking, and was disappointed to realize that would not work. 

It was the clever Mr. Baggins who came up with the solution. He made a copy of the map without any words on it, and then while Steve used his ballpoint pen (which completely fascinated the elderly hobbit), Bilbo would point to a spot on the blank map and speak the name of the place aloud. Steve would write it down phonetically, using English letters, and then he copied the original Elvish name next to it from the original map, slowly and carefully copying the Elvish letters in the process, since he had never written them before. 

He also took his small pocket notebook to make a list of handy phrases in Sindarin that did not seem to translate into Westron, or of some of the more common phrases used in conversation. 

Bilbo was thrilled to be of use, and in the process, he also had Steve explain many of the English words the children used that no one could understand. He had scarcely been able to understand the children's explanations of "teevee" and "moovee", and was still not quite sure he understood the ideas. Pictures that talked and moved and told stories? Steve was not too sure his own explanations were much better. In all likelihood, the only way to make Bilbo understand would be to show him a movie or a TV show, and he had left his laptop back at the campsite. 

Gail used some of their preparation time to learn a few of the skills that Kaylee had learned. She already knew how to sew by hand, and was now refreshing those skills under Arwen's direction, but cooking on a campfire (the McClouds had always used a propane campstove and a barbecue grill whenever they camped, except for roasting hot dogs or toasting marshmallows) and making a fire without a match were not really a part of her life skills. Bilbo had begun showing her how to do those things, as they cooked on his little hearth. Fortunately, Steve had his lighter and a box of matches in his backpack, but neither of them knew how long those would last. 

Just before they were to leave, Lady Arwen pulled Gail aside. "Mrs. McCloud, I would like to ask you if you are prepared for your monthly moon flow. I know that this was a great concern of your elder daughter, and I was able to help her with it." 

Gail blushed. "I have a couple of items with me just in case of emergency, but for as long as we may be here, I am badly under-prepared." 

Arwen gave her an understanding nod. "This was a concern of Jennifer's as well." The Elven maiden then explained to Gail about the _darithil_ and its uses. Gail was surprised, but quite grateful for the assistance. She had not yet really thought about the issue, as it was a few more weeks before she would have to deal with it. 

"Thank you so much, Lady Arwen." She was very glad for learning what she would need to have in this world. 

The time for leaving was growing nearer and nearer, as they were only waiting for the scouts to return before setting off. Steve and Gail could hardly wait to be reunited with their older children. 

**-oo000oo-**

The escaped former prisoners continued to crawl until they were only a few yards away, and then they got up and walked. Running was impossible. It was not until they were well away from the battle that they paused and looked around warily. They were just barely under the outer eaves of the woods. It looked dark and unwelcoming, but safer, anyway, than turning back would be; they could still hear screams and the clashing of weapons behind them, though it was slowly dying down. 

Getting back on their hands and feet, they crawled just a little further until they were inside the forest and hidden from view. _“We must stay under cover,” said Pippin,_ as he clambered awkwardly to his feet once more, _“or we shall be seen. It will not be any comfort to us, if these riders discover that we are not orcs after we are dead.” He got up and stamped his feet. “Those cords have cut me like wires; but my feet are getting warm again. I could stagger on now. What about_ the rest of you?” 

Merry stood up and nodded. _“Yes,” he said, “I can manage it. Lembas does put heart into you!_ How about you two?” he asked, turning towards Jennifer and Joey. 

"Yes, I'm better," Jennifer said. Pippin reached a hand to her and helped haul her to her feet. It never ceased to amaze her how strong these hobbits were. Even though Pippin was shorter and lighter than she, he had no trouble helping her up. Merry also lent a hand to Joey. 

Joey swayed. "I'm kind of wobbly," he said. Merry held onto him until he felt more stable. 

They were near a river, and so they decided to get a drink of water, and splash some of it on their faces. Jennifer tried in vain to use her fingers to comb through her tangled hair; it helped only a little, but she felt better for trying. “I wish I had my comb and brush,” she muttered. 

They walked along the line of the river slowly, talking among themselves, wondering what had come of the others. 

Finally, Jennifer asked, "Does anyone have any idea of where we are? I'm completely turned around. I don't even know which direction we are going." 

Merry chuckled. "This _Brandybuck is going in front now. This is where he comes in. I don't suppose you have much notion where we are; but I spent my time at Rivendell rather better. We are walking west along the Entwash. The butt-end of the Misty Mountains is in front, and Fangorn Forest.”_

_“Lead on, Master Brandybuck!” said Pippin. “Or lead back! We have been warned against Fangorn. But one so knowing will not have forgotten that.”_

_“I have not,” answered Merry; “but the forest seems better to me, all the same, than turning back into the middle of a battle.”_

"Well, the night is over and the sun's come up," said Jennifer. "I think the battle might be over, but we don't know if there are any orcs left. So, I think we should stay in here instead of going back out there!" 

“No kidding!” Joey agreed. “I don’t _ever_ want to see another orc!” 

“Not unless it’s from a safe distance,” Jennifer added. 

"Not even that!" Pippin exclaimed with a shudder. "But we never know what could happen." 

And so, the hobbits and the children continued on into the depths of Fangorn Forest. They did not even look back, and so they missed seeing the smoke as it rose from the pyres set by the Riders of Rohan. 

The Forest grew denser and more difficult as they went on, following the river. The further they went, the less they worried about orcs, and they slowed their pace. 

"It's getting hard to breathe," said Jennifer. 

"It feels stuffy, like the Old Forest," said Merry. Joey, who had been uncharacteristically silent, nearly stumbled, but Merry on one side and Jennifer on the other caught him by the arms. 

“What old forest?” Joey asked. 

Pippin shook his head. "You don't want to hear about it now. We'll tell you another time, when we are not in the middle of another forest.” 

"Why?" Joey persisted. 

"Just trust us," Merry replied. 

Pippin nodded. "This forest doesn't feel cruel like the Old Forest. It feels sleepy and musty.” He clambered over a log. _"It is all very dim, and stuffy, in here,” he added. “It reminds me, somehow, of the old room in the Great Place of the Tooks away back in the Smials at Tuckborough: a huge place, where the furniture has never been moved or changed for generations. They say the Old Took lived in it year after year, while he and the room got older and shabbier together—and it has never changed since he died, a century ago. And Old Gerontius was my great-great-grandfather: that puts it back a bit. But that is nothing to the old feeling of this wood. Look at all those weeping, trailing, beards and whiskers of lichen! And most of the trees seem to be half covered with ragged dry leaves that have never fallen. Untidy. I can't imagine what spring would look like here, if it ever comes; still less a spring-cleaning.”_ He sighed deeply. 

"Here," said Jennifer. "Why don't we sit down here, and get another drink of water and get a little breather?” 

Merry and Pippin looked at the tree. "It's not a willow tree," said Pippin. Indeed, it was an alder, and the air did seem fresher near the stream. So, all of them sat down and scooped up some of the water in their hands. It was wonderfully fresh and sweet. The hobbits stuck their bare feet in the rushing water, and after a few minutes, Jennifer and Joey took their hiking boots and stockings off to do the same. They tied their boots together by the laces, and slung them around their necks with the socks tucked inside, so that they would not be likely to lose or forget them. 

On they went, until they came to a stony hillock that almost appeared to have stone steps cut into the side. Up they clambered, Merry in front, then Jennifer and Joey, and finally Pippin at the rear. Jennifer did not say anything out loud, but it was clear to her that the two hobbits had put her and Joey in the place of safety between them. Before they had set out from Rivendell, she would have thought it ridiculous that two small hobbits could protect her and her brother from danger. But no longer. She had seen how brave and clever and fierce both of them were. They would probably be managing much better on their own with no children to look after. 

Finally, they came to the top. "Look!" exclaimed Joey. "Sunshine!" He smiled broadly. 

“Yeah!” Jennifer nodded emphatically. 

Indeed, they had come out from beneath the trees and stood atop the little hill, which was open to the sunshine. But then they all four gave a shiver, as the breeze passed over them. 

_“The wind's changing,” said Merry. “It's turned east again. It feels cool up here.”_

"Yes," said Jennifer. "It didn't seem so cool under the trees." 

_“Yes,” said Pippin; “I'm afraid this is only a passing gleam, and it will all go grey again. What a pity! This shaggy old forest looked so different in the sunlight. I almost felt I liked the place.”_

_“Almost felt you liked the Forest! That's good! That's uncommonly kind of you,” said a strange voice. “Turn round and let me have a look at your faces. I almost feel that I dislike you, but do not let us be hasty. Turn round!” A large knob-knuckled hand was laid on each of the hobbits' shoulders, and they were twisted round, gently but irresistibly; then two great arms lifted them up._

Jennifer gave a little shriek, and her hand went to her mouth. Joey yelped, took a step backwards, and promptly fell on his bottom. They both stared up and up as Merry and Pippin struggled in the twiggy hands of a strange-looking—well, either a walking, talking tree or a giant that looked like a tree! 

“Whoa!” Joey gasped. “Look, Jennifer, a talking tree!” 

“Yeah!” Jennifer helped her little brother to his feet and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “I see it!” 

“Just like in _The Wizard of Oz_! And “H.R. Pufnstuf”!” Joey shook his head in stunned amazement. 

Jennifer nodded agreement, equally stunned. “Except this one’s so much bigger. A _giant_!” 

_“Hrum, Hoom,” murmured the voice, a deep voice like a very deep woodwind instrument. “Very odd indeed! Do not be hasty, that is my motto. But if I had seen you, before I heard your voices—I liked them: nice little voices; they reminded me of something I cannot remember—if I had seen you before I heard you, I should have just trodden on you, taking you for little orcs, and found out my mistake afterwards. Very odd you are, indeed. Root and twig, very odd!_ And traveling with two very young Men, though I see one of them is female.” He blinked his amazing eyes, which seemed to be immensely old, like deep pools of wisdom, green and brown in the depths of them. 

Joey scowled. “I’m not a man yet. I’m a boy, and Jennifer’s a girl,” he muttered. With a nervous laugh, Jennifer ruffled Joey’s hair. She hoped her brother hadn't offended the strange creature. 

_"Hroom-bararum!"_ The creature made a noise that sounded much like laughter. "As I said, _very_ young, _and_ hasty as well!" 

Pippin cocked his head. _“Please,” he said, “who are you? And what are you?”_

"I am an Ent. A tree-herder. A shepherd of the forest. Treebeard, some call me.”

"And whose side are you on?" Pippin asked. 

The creature looked puzzled. "Side? I am on nobody’s side because nobody’s on my side. Nobody cares for the woods anymore.” He looked down at the hobbits in his hand. "I would have taken you for little orcs if I had not heard you talking, and seen you with these other two, who would never be in the company of orcs unless as prisoners." 

"We’re not orcs. We’re Hobbits," said Merry. "And up until a short while ago, we were prisoners of orcs." 

Jennifer grimaced. “Yes, we sure were! All four of us. We managed to escape a while ago.” 

“Yeah!” Joey agreed, nodding and scowling. “They were mean!” 

"Hobbits? Never heard of a Hobbit before," replied Treebeard. 

"Some people call us Halflings or Shire-folk," Merry put in. "But a lot of people have never heard of us until lately. We usually do not travel outside our own land." 

Joey shook his head. “The orcs thought _I_ was a hobbit, too! I guess it’s because I’m short, but that’s just because I’m a boy, not a grown-up.” 

Jennifer lightly elbowed her brother. When he got excited, he tended to forget how rude it was considered in this world to interrupt adults when they were talking. "Please excuse my brother, Treebeard. I’m Jennifer McCloud at your service, and my brother is named Joseph McCloud—everyone calls him Joey. These two hobbits," and she gestured at each of them, "are Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took." She and Joey bowed. 

Merry and Pippin could not bow, still being held in the Ent's hands, but they bobbed their heads and said, "At your service." 

"Call me Merry," said Merry. 

"And you can call me Pippin, or even Pip," his cousin chimed in. 

"My!" explained Treebeard. "You _are_ young and hasty! Imagine giving out your real names to just anyone. _Hoom-hum_!” 

"Well," said Merry, "you don't seem to like orcs at all, so I suppose that does make you more or less on our side." 

"Orcs!" The Ent gave out a loud _"hoom"_ that sounded more like a roar than a word.  “They come with fire. They come with axes. Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers! Curse them!" In his anger, he began to squeeze the hobbits in his grip, not realizing it.


	31. Trust in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Treebeard takes the children in hand, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Kevin run into an old friend.

**Chapter 30: "Trust in Me"**

"Put them down!" cried Jennifer. "Stop it! You’re hurting them!" She smacked Treebeard against the legs. Her hand stung, but she did not stop until she had his attention. 

Treebeard blinked. "Oh! Oh, my!" His grip loosened immediately. "I am so sorry; I forgot my own strength." He did not put the hobbits down, but shifted his grip to make them less uncomfortable. He stood silently and motionless for so long that they all began to believe that he really was a tree, and they had imagined the whole encounter. 

But just as Joey got impatient and was starting to fidget, the Ent spoke up. " _Hoom-ha!_ I suppose there is nothing for it but to take you to my home for the night." He glanced down at the two children. "It is a fair distance in Ent-strides. I do not think your legs could keep up." He transferred Merry and Pippin gently to his wide and sturdy shoulders. "May I carry you?" he asked the children. "I promise not to squeeze you." 

Jennifer nodded nervously. Treebeard reached down and picked them up very gently, and they sat upon his palms. He did not close his hands completely, but curled his fingers over them just enough to prevent them from falling. 

“I like to climb trees at home,” Joey said, smiling, as he looked around. 

Jennifer nodded. “We’ve all done that, except Kaylee and Megan. They’re too young to climb trees yet. We have a treehouse in our back yard, too.” 

"But I do not suppose that your treehouse moves, does it?" Treebeard began to walk, taking _long deliberate strides through the trees, deeper and deeper into the wood, never far from the stream, climbing steadily up towards the slopes of the mountains._

Jennifer and Joey laughed. “Nope, it sure doesn’t,” Jennifer said. “Trees can’t walk _or_ talk where we come from. They can’t even think. They’re alive, but they’re not…sen—uh…” She paused for a moment, furrowing her eyebrows in intense concentration and thinking hard. Finally, her face brightened. “Sentient! That’s the word.” 

“That’s a big word,” Joey muttered. 

"And how do you know your trees are not sentient if they do not speak?" Treebeard asked, his voice sounding amused, and both children found themselves wondering about that. 

The children and the hobbits fell silent after a while, soothed by the gait which made Jennifer remember being rocked in a rocking chair by her mother when she was little. Treebeard kept on talking—mostly to himself, it seemed—in long sentences, and strings of "hooming" and "humming" and bits of poetry mixed in, and even phrases of Elvish, and pretty soon all four of the weary travelers had dozed off where they sat. 

**-oo000oo-**

Aragorn scoured the forest floor, following the tracks of the hobbits. Legolas followed closely, with Gimli and Kevin close behind and Boromir taking the rearguard. Aragorn suddenly halted, studying the ground closely. "These are strange tracks," he muttered, almost to himself. 

"The air is so close in here.” Gimli looked about suspiciously. He had never liked the woods, especially after all the stories his father had told him about Mirkwood. 

"It does feel rather breathless beneath these trees," added Boromir. Woods did not bother him, although he had never been as comfortable among them as his younger brother. Boromir could cope in the wild well enough. Every warrior had to be able to do so, but he much preferred the comfort of the big city. 

Kevin rather liked the strange forest. It was a little stuffy, but also it felt very _alive_ to him. He was used to going deer-hunting in forests with his father, and his family had never much gone in for scary stories. All he wanted was to focus on finding Jennifer, Joey, and the two hobbits. 

Legolas looked about the forest, as if feeling it. "This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory.” Low groans reverberated throughout the forest.

Gimli gasped and raised his axe. The groans grew louder, and a whispering sound as of a wind though the wind played through the trees, though not even a breeze could be felt. Just then a strong wind blew through the trees, creating an even louder groan. They heard the cries of their horses from where they had tethered them just below the forest eaves. 

Kevin froze and looked around frantically. “What’s happening?” he cried out. Aragorn laid a comforting hand on the boy’s arm. Legolas and Boromir turned and almost ran back; Gimli began to swing his axe wildly. 

"Gimli!" Aragorn ordered in a low whisper. 

Gimli startled at the sound of his name, and looked over at their leader. 

Aragorn gestured at him. "Lower your axe!" 

Gimli nodded and lowered his axe reluctantly, as if surrendering.

Boromir's shoulders drooped, and Legolas shook his head. "I can no longer hear their hoofbeats; our mounts are long gone.” 

Aragorn shook his head. "It is just as well, Boromir; we need to be afoot, and they will find their way back to Edoras. Look!" He pointed to the ground around the stream. "Look! The four of them paused and rested by the stream before they went on. It looks as though Jennifer and Joey took off their boots and continued, barefoot like the hobbits." 

They followed the trail as it led deeper into Fangorn. It was clear enough that even Kevin could follow it easily. It comforted him to know that his brother and sister were no longer among the orcs, but he felt impatient to find them. 

Suddenly, Legolas seemed to sense something, and darted ahead for a better look. "Aragorn, _nad nâ ennas_! Something is out there!"

Aragorn came up behind him. " _Man cenich?_ What do you see?"

_“Look!” said Legolas, pointing. “Down in the wood, back in the Way that we have just come. It is he. Cannot you see him, passing from tree to tree? The White Wizard approaches!"_

The others gathered closely about the Elf, staring into the dimness of the trees. Kevin followed Aragorn's gaze into the dimness of the woods; as his eyes adjusted, he too spotted what appeared to be a bent old man, leaning on a staff and looking weary. The fellow’s head was bowed, and so he hadn't spotted them yet. Kevin held his breath, waiting to see what would happen. 

Boromir whispered, “Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us.”

Gimli nodded emphatically, hefting his axe. Kevin, Boromir, and Aragorn drew their swords. Legolas nocked an arrow to his bow, but he did not shoot. He stared intently at the scarcely perceptible figure. 

"His cloak is dirty grey, not white," said Aragorn. 

"Shoot," urged Gimli. "He must be Saruman!" 

"But he may not be anything other than an old man," said Aragorn. "We must not shoot him until we are certain he is a danger." 

Reluctantly, Boromir nodded. Kevin was glad that Aragorn and Boromir agreed. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of shooting an old man, even if he might be Saruman. 

The old man came in sight, making his way atop the rise. Suddenly, Legolas gave a cry, and launched an arrow. It burst into flame and fell to the ground, nothing but a stick of char and ash. There was a blinding light emanating from the unexpected figure. 

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits and two children." The voice seemed to echo. 

"Where are they?" Aragorn exclaimed. 

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The voice seemed to change in timbre. It seemed almost familiar, teasing at the edge of their memories. 

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn shouted. 

Slowly the light faded, and there, hung about with a tattered grey cloak, was Gandalf. His beard and hair were snowy-white now, though, and white robes peaked out beneath the old cloak. 

The group were astounded. "Gandalf?" said Aragorn in wonder. _At last_ he stirred. _“Gandalf!” he said. “Beyond all hope you return to us in our need! What veil was over my sight? Gandalf!”_

 _“Gandalf,” the old man repeated, as if recalling from old memory a long disused word. “Yes, that was the name. I was Gandalf. Yes, you may still call me Gandalf,” he said, and the voice was the voice of their old friend and guide._

Legolas knelt. "Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman."

The others all knelt as well. Kevin could not believe his eyes. It was a miracle—he knew now that he had doubted a little about Gandalf being an angel, but now every bit of doubt was erased. 

"I _am_ Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." Gandalf's voice was low, almost as though he was speaking to himself. 

"But we saw you fall!" said Kevin. 

"Through fire and water, I fell," he said slowly. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth, until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote him to his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth." He raised his head and looked at his friends directly; his voice grew stronger. "But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. _Naked, I was_ sent back…" He paused and studied each of the others briefly. "…until my task is done."

The companions sat down together. Kevin looked at Gandalf, and said diffidently, "Uh, Gandalf, you look so different. Your hair, your beard? And where did you get the white clothes?" 

“I am now Gandalf the White; that is why I wear white, and why my hair is white,” the wizard replied. “I lay atop the mountaintop until I was found by Gwaihir the Windlord, Lord of Eagles. 

_“'Ever am I fated to be your burden, friend at need,' I said._

_“'A burden you have been,' he answered, 'but not so now. Light as a swan's feather in my claw you are. The Sun shines through you. Indeed I do not think you need me anymore: were I to let you fall you would float upon the wind.'_

_“'Do not let me fall!' I gasped, for I felt life in me again. 'Bear me to Lothlórien!'_

_“'That indeed is the command of the Lady Galadriel who sent me to look for you,' he answered._

_“Thus it was that I came to Caras Galadhon and found you but lately gone. I tarried there in the ageless time of that land where days bring healing not decay. Healing I found, and I was clothed in white. Counsel I gave and counsel took. Thence by strange roads I came, and messages I bring to you. To Aragorn I was bidden to say this:_

“Where now are the Dúnedain, Elessar, Elessar? 

Why do thy kinsfolk wander afar? 

Near is the hour when the Lost should come forth, 

And the Grey Company ride from the North. 

But dark is the path appointed for thee: 

The Dead watch the road that leads to the Sea. 

_“To Legolas she sent this word:_

“Legolas Greenleaf long under tree 

In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea! 

If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore, 

Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more.” 

Gandalf then turned to Boromir and smiled at him. “She sends you this word, Boromir: 

_"Silver horns sound clear and cold, atop the tower walls:_

_‘What news of Boromir the Bold, long away from his father's halls?’_

_Son of Gondor, you shall soon be homeward bound,_

_and your honour once more found._

_Comfort your sire and beware of fire."_

Boromir looked up sharply, hope in his face, and he nodded. 

"Kevin, son of Steven, here are the words she sent to you: 

_“Son of the west, the time has come to put away childish things._

_Don the full armor of righteousness, and gird yourself with truth._

_Into battle, you shall be born on eagle's wings._

_Take up the warrior's way, and put behind your youth."_

Kevin furrowed his eyebrows as he nodded. “Wonder what that means,” he mumbled. 

_Gandalf fell silent and shut his eyes._

_“Then she sent me no message?” said Gimli and bent his head._ Kevin thought he seemed very sad that she had seemingly forgotten him. Legolas tried to comfort his friend, but Gimli was having none of it. 

But Gandalf raised his head and opened his eyes, jarred out of his thoughts by Gimli's reactions. _“Your pardon, Gimli! I was pondering the messages once again. But indeed she sent words to you, and neither dark nor sad._

_“‘To Gimli son of Glóin,’ she said, ‘give his Lady's greeting. Lock-bearer, wherever thou goest my thought goes with thee. But have a care to lay thine axe to the right tree!’”_

_“In happy hour you have returned to us, Gandalf,” cried the Dwarf, capering as he sang loudly in the strange dwarf-tongue. “Come, come!” he shouted, swinging his axe. “Since Gandalf's head is now sacred, let us find one that it is right to cleave!”_

_“That will not be far to seek,” said Gandalf, rising from his seat. “Come! We have spent all the time that is allowed to a meeting of parted friends. Now there is need of haste._ We must leave at once.” 

Kevin looked startled. "We have to find Jennifer and Joey and the hobbits!" 

Gandalf shook his head. "They are safe now," he said. "They are in the care of Treebeard, and he will keep them from harm. They will be better off with him; our ways are more perilous." 

"Treebeard?" asked Aragorn. 

"The guardian of this forest. One of the Ents, the Shepherds of the Trees. The Ents are going to be in for a surprise. They _are going to wake up and find out that they are strong_." 

He stood up and began to walk briskly back the way they had already come. "Merry and Pippin and the children are quite safe. In fact, as I said, they are far safer than _you_ are about to be. One stage of the journey is over; another begins. We must travel to Edoras with all speed."

Gimli looked indignant. "Edoras? That is no short distance!"

"We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king," added Aragorn, and Boromir nodded agreement. Puzzled, Kevin looked from him to Gandalf. 

Gandalf stopped. "Yes, and it will not be easily cured. It helps that you are among us, Boromir." 

"How might that be, Gandalf?" asked the Gondorian. 

"You are known in the court of Meduseld. It should help to have you there when we speak to the King," the wizard replied. 

They had come back to the edge of the forest and were looking over the land before them, wide and empty. "It is going to be a long walk," said Aragorn with a sigh. 

_“I shall not walk. Time presses.” Then lifting up his head_ Gandalf gave a _long_ , piercing whistle. It echoed off into the distance. He whistled again. As the echo died out, a neigh answered him. A magnificent white horse galloped towards Gandalf over a nearby hill, followed by the others' runaway steeds. Gandalf smiled. "Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses…and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf walked up to Shadowfax and stroked his neck.

The others looked on in amazement, and more than a little relief. 

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," murmured Legolas. 

Boromir shook his head in surprise. "Not merely one of them—this is Shadowfax, chief of the Mearas, prince of horses. How did you come by him, Gandalf?" 

"Théoden King gave him to me as a much-begrudged price for leaving Rohan, after I escaped from Saruman." He vaulted upon the horse's back in a movement far too lithe and graceful for an old man. "Come, we are burning daylight! We must get to Edoras as soon as we can." 

The rest of them mounted, although save for Legolas, not quite so gracefully. They turned their backs to Fangorn, and began to gallop across the plains.


	32. A Step in the Right Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Treebeard hosts his guests, Théoden King is released from Wormtongue's spell by Gandalf, and the elder McClouds and their youngest daughters say good-bye to Rivendell.

**Chapter 31: A Step in the Right Direction**

After a night’s worth of hard riding, _the morning was bright and clear about them, and the birds were singing, when the travellers came to the stream_. Kevin was exhausted; they had been riding all night long. But he was glad, for it meant they were nearing their destination according to Aragorn. Just beyond the willow trees on the other side, there was a track leading to the uplands. There was a well-beaten path there, and they could see in the distance a walled hill, and the path led them through several green mounds, covered in thousands of lovely white flowers. He looked at them curiously; the mounds did not appear to be a natural feature; they were too regular, for one thing. 

As they rode, Gandalf explained the mounds and the flowers. Kevin listened intently as the wizard spoke of them. He was surprised to realize that they were burial mounds. He thought perhaps they were much prettier than the cemeteries of his own country. He heard what Aragorn and Legolas had to say, and then was surprised when the Ranger began to sing in a strange language, and it didn't sound like any of the ones he had heard so far. 

"Is that the language of Rohan?" Kevin asked. "What does it mean? It sounds so sad." 

"It runs thus in the Common Speech, as near as I can make it," Aragorn answered, and then began to sing once more: 

_“Where now the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing?_

_Where is the helm and the hauberk, and the bright hair flowing?_

_Where is the hand on the harpstring, and the red fire glowing?_

_Where is the spring and the harvest and the tall corn growing?_

_They have passed like rain on the mountain, like a wind in the meadow;_

_The days have gone down in the West behind the hills into shadow._

_Who shall gather the smoke of the dead wood burning,_

_Or behold the flowing years from the Sea returning?”_

Soon they came to the walls of the city, and began to make their winding way up to the huge building at the top of the hill. The doors of the Golden Hall opened, and a guard came out, followed by a small detachment of other guards.

The six companions climbed the steps, and the guard met them at the top. Gandalf leaned heavily on his staff, looking more than ever like a simple old man. The wizard looked up at the guard with an innocent smile.

The doorwarden said, "I am Háma, doorwarden of Meduseld and of Théoden King. I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame, nor those with you. By order of Gríma Wormtongue."

Gandalf nodded to the others to surrender their weapons. 

Kevin watched as his companions began to remove their weapons. He watched as first Legolas and then Boromir handed theirs over. 

Boromir took off his sword and drew his other weapons. He looked at Háma. "I know you well for a good and honorable man, Háma, for we have dealt with one another before. I know also that you follow the will of your master in this." He handed them over, and then nodded to Kevin, who had not been sure of handing over his weapons, but since both Boromir and Legolas had done so, he decided he should as well. Still, it felt odd to be without them. He realized he had not been without his weapons since leaving Rivendell. 

But after Aragorn and Gimli had handed theirs over, and Gandalf passed Glamdring to the waiting door warden, Háma looked nervously at Gandalf. "Er…I will also need you to leave your staff…" 

Gandalf glanced at his staff innocently, and then at Háma. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick?"

Kevin hid a grin. Háma shook his head, rolling his eyes, and then gestured for them to follow him. 

Gandalf winked at Aragorn, who raised an eyebrow in return. Gandalf followed Hama into the hall, leaning on Legolas’ arm as an old man might for support. 

Háma entered the hall and bowed before the King. He stepped aside to allow the travellers to enter behind him. 

Kevin's eyes went wide as they came into the Hall. It was different from any of the dwelling places he had seen in Middle-earth so far. It was dim, and the shadows flickered from the torches on the wall. There was a dais at the end of the room, where there was an elaborate throne, upon which sat an elderly man. His crown clearly proclaimed him the King, but he was very old and appeared ill, with his head bowed and his eyes shadowed, his hair and beard white and sparse. Next to him stood a rather ugly, pasty-faced man with greasy hair, all dressed in black. The ugly man bent over and whispered into the king's ear. 

The six continued walking toward the king. The guards closed the doors behind them. They noticed several men behind the contingent of guards following them as they walked towards the King. 

The greasy-haired guy was staring at them with a sour expression. “Gandalf Greyhame! He’s a herald of woe.”

Legolas released Gandalf's arm. The old wizard straightened up slightly and stared at the two on the dais. Gandalf said, "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King."

The pale man whispered to Théoden loudly enough to be heard: "He’s not welcome."

Théoden, his breathing laboured, asked, "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" He then looked to the other man to for affirmation. 

"A just question, my liege."

Kevin thought his voice sounded just as oily as his hair looked. 

The man stepped down from the dais and walked several steps closer. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Láthspell spell, I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

Gandalf bent his gaze on the other man. Kevin knew that expression: someone was about to be in big trouble. "Be silent, Gríma Wormtongue!  Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm."

So _that_ was the oily guy's name! Kevin thought it was appropriate. _You tell him, Gandalf!_ he thought. He noticed this Wormtongue freeze in his tracks, his expression growing suspicious. 

Gandalf raised his staff to Wormtongue, who backed away from it. 

Wormtongue looked afraid. "His staff!" he cried, as he backed away. “I told you to take the wizard’s staff." His voice was arrogant and commanding, but the guards ignored it. It seemed that they had grown tired of Wormtongue's orders! 

_I would be, too,_ Kevin thought, scowling at Wormtongue and clenching his fists. 

Gandalf began to walk towards Théoden King, his staff held out before him. Wormtongue fearfully stepped out of the way, but he glared at Gandalf with a mingling of terror and hatred. _If Joey was here, he’d be sticking his tongue out at Wormtongue,_ Kevin thought, with a pang. _And I wish he was here to do it. I miss him. I hope Gandalf is right about him and Jen being safe right now!_

Gandalf reached out to Théoden. "Théoden, son of Thengel…”

Théoden reacted to Gandalf with an evil stare. 

Gandalf continued, "…too long have you sat in the shadows."

Kevin noticed as Wormtongue tried to crawl away unnoticed, but Gimli caught him and pinned him to the floor under his foot.

Gimli growled, "I would stay still, if I were you."

Kevin had to bite back an urge to laugh at the expression on Wormtongue's face. Gimli could be pretty scary when he wanted to be. But he looked up to see Gandalf was almost to the king, his staff still held straight out before him. 

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf called out. “I release you from the spell." The wizard was holding out his other hand, and in concentration.

To Kevin's shock, Théoden laughed menacingly. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

But now Gandalf was angry. He threw back his grey cloak and spread his hands. A blinding white light blazed from him, making Kevin blink.

Théoden was thrown back against his seat.

“Whoa!” Kevin gasped. Then he blushed. He noticed none of the others had shown any reaction. _Will I_ ever _learn to keep a warrior's stone face?_ he wondered ruefully. 

Gandalf went on, in a voice filled with power, "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." He thrust his staff towards the king. But though he did not actually touch him, the force knocked Théoden back into his throne. Gandalf moved in closer.

For a moment, Kevin was distracted by a movement at his side. There was a beautiful blonde lady who was trying to run to the king, but Aragorn stopped her, grabbing her by the arm. "Wait!" he said in a low voice. She looked at him for a moment, and then stopped struggling. 

A glow came over Théoden's face. He looked at Gandalf evilly and spoke in a strange voice. "If I go, Théoden dies."

Gandalf thrust his staff again, throwing the old man back again. "You did not kill me; you will not kill him." 

_A_ demon _!_ Kevin gasped again. _King Théoden is demon-possessed!_

Théoden leaned forward with difficulty, hate welling in his eyes. "Rohan is mine." But he was struggling against Gandalf’s power.

"Begone!" Gandalf cried victoriously.

“In the name of Jesus,” Kevin whispered. He wasn't sure if Gandalf needed his prayer, but it couldn't hurt, and besides, there _was_ power in the name of Jesus. Surely that power held here, too! 

Gandalf smote the King, and Théoden was thrown back once more. 

Théoden moaned and fell from his throne. Aragorn released the blonde lady. She charged across the hall to catch him before he could hit the floor. She held him up to look at him. His eyes were now clear; his hair began changing from white strands to brown, sprinkled with only a little grey. His face began to shift from an old and unhealthy-looking man to that of one in late middle age, though one that was healthy and hardy. Kevin smiled and glanced up at the ceiling. _Thank You, God!_

The lady smiled, overjoyed. Théoden looked about, confused, and saw the lady. "Éowyn. Éowyn."

Éowyn wept with joy. Théoden looked up, and seemed surprised to see Gandalf standing over him. "Gandalf?" he asked.

Gandalf gave him a compassionate smile. "Breathe the free air again, my friend."

Théoden rose to his feet and looked over his Hall. "Dark have been my dreams of late." He looked down at his trembling hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword," said Gandalf.

Just then Háma, who had left the Hall as Éowyn was ministering to the king, returned, holding a magnificent sword. Théoden slowly reached for it and wrapped his fingers around the hilt, then slowly, he drew it from its scabbard. He gazed upon the steel, feeling his strength return.

Théoden's eyes darkened as he gazed down at Gríma, still pinned beneath Gimli's boot. Wormtongue shuddered and looked fearfully up at the King. "I have only _ever_ served you, my lord."

Théoden gave him a look of loathing and suspicion. "Served me? I think not. Your leechcraft ere long would have had me walking on all fours like a beast."

_Gandalf_ turned _his piercing glance upon_ Gríma _. “Down, snake!” he said suddenly in a terrible voice. “Down on your belly! How long is it since Saruman bought you? What was the promised price? When all the men were dead, you were to pick your share of the treasure, and take the woman you desire? Too long have you watched her under your eyelids and haunted her steps.”_

Éowyn gasped, and put the back of her hand to her mouth in horror. Théoden’s eyes flashed in fury, and he almost used his sword, but managed to rein in his wrath as Gandalf put out his hand. Instead, the King gestured to the guards, and two of them grabbed the former counsellor by both arms, dragged him to the door, and threw him down the steps. 

Everyone in the Hall followed the wizard and the King as they went out the doors and stared down at Wormtongue, who looked up at them with hatred in his eyes. 

_“Éowyn is safe now,”_ Gandalf _said. “But you, Wormtongue, you have done what you could for your true master. Some reward you have earned at least. Yet Saruman is apt to overlook his bargains. I should advise you to go quickly and remind him, lest he forget your faithful service.”_

_“You lie,” said Wormtongue._

_“That word comes too oft and easy from your lips,” said Gandalf. “I do_ not _lie. See, Théoden, here is a snake! With safety you cannot take it with you, nor can you leave it behind. To slay it would be just. But it was not always as it now is. Once it was a man, and did you service in its fashion. Give him a horse and let him go at once, wherever he chooses. By his choice you shall judge him.”_

Kevin watched as Wormtongue slowly stood up. The man glared at them all through lidded eyes, and then looked up at Théoden, as though he was going to say something. Kevin was shocked at how much evil and hatred glittered in Wormtongue's eyes. Suddenly, with a hiss like a snake, he spat at the king. He missed the King, but it landed at Théoden's feet. But Wormtongue darted off and down the stairs, not waiting for anyone to grab him and punish him for his act of disrespect. 

Wormtongue violently pushed his way through the crowd, as those on the steps solemnly watched him depart. Kevin exchanged a look with Legolas, who placed his hand on Kevin's shoulder and gave him a reassuring nod. 

A moment passed in stunned silence at Wormtongue's sudden departure, but then Hama called out, "Hail, Théoden King!" and the people knelt before their king.

As they did so, the gates of Edoras opened in the distance, and the traitor galloped through them. 

**-oo000oo-**

The day had finally arrived. Steve and Gail looked around their pleasant guest room, making sure that they had not forgotten anything they might need. They had taken Elrond's advice on not taking their more modern devices with them; he promised to bring them when he and Arwen left. 

_"For now," he had said, "I think it best that you not be burdened with too many things; you still may encounter enemies or other dangers in the Wild and be forced to flee. You_ will _have your daughters to care for, after all. Speed is imperative now; my daughter and our retinue and I will only leave after the War has ended and the danger is past." He gave a sigh of frustration. "I would that I could prevail upon you to wait, but I already know that you will not."_

_Steve had simply nodded, and Gail had said, "No, we really need to find our other children."_

_Elrond had nodded in agreement. Truthfully, he could understand. If he were in their shoes, he would want to do the same thing._

But while their packs were somewhat lighter, they did have gifts much as the older children had been given before their departure. Among other things, Steve had been given a rough stone, which he puzzled over, until Arwen explained to him that it was what the Dúnedain used, when they had the time, to scrape their beards. "Although many, like my beloved Aragorn, use their knives to shave. But I did not think you would care to try that method." 

Steve smiled. “I prefer to stay clean-shaven myself, so if there is any way that I can safely shave, I will do so.” He chuckled. "But you are right, I don't think I would care to accidentally cut my throat just for a shave." He still had one or two of his disposable razors, which was what he usually used when camping, but they would soon be gone, and he had left his electric razor at home. 

The Lady Arwen was walking down to breakfast with him and Gail. Mairen had already taken Kaylee and Megan down to breakfast a short time earlier. "I have enjoyed your company," their hostess said, "and especially that of your sweet daughters. The laughter of children is a rare thing in these halls." 

When they arrived, they saw that the girls had saved them a place, for they were already eating, surrounded by Mairen, Eledhwen, and Bilbo. But two chairs next to Kaylee were empty; she'd been saving them for her parents. Steve and Gail went to the sideboard to collect their food, and soon joined the merry little group. The little sisters were giggling together at some silly thing Bilbo was saying. 

"I am sorry that you will be leaving," the old hobbit said, as soon as Steve had asked the blessing. "But I am very glad that I got to meet your delightful family." 

"You're welcome," Gail responded. "And I'm so glad to have met you as well, Bilbo. You've been a good teacher to Kaylee...and to me." Gail truly was grateful for the lessons she had learned, not only those of cooking over fire or identifying herbs, but of teaching her that her children were capable of learning things that she had thought them too young for. She'd come to realize that she had babied them and spoiled them a little, when perhaps she should have been giving them more scope for learning valuable life skills at a young age. It was hard to admit that Steve's occasional admonishment that she was overprotective of her children was true, but yes, she had been. The sight of Kaylee happily eating foods she would never have touched before (and which Gail would never have dreamed of making her eat) was proof enough of that. 

She gave Steve a rueful smile, and he guessed what she was thinking and gave her an encouraging squeeze of the hand, before he turned back to his own food. He had grown fond of Elvish frumenty, and didn't know if he'd get any such thing in the Wild or in Lothlórien, and he'd never heard of it back home. He'd enjoy it while he could. _It would make a good casserole dish, if mixed with ground beef,_ he thought. 

Soon it was time to go. There was no need to trek down to the paddocks; the grooms would bring their mounts up to the courtyard in front of the Last Homely House. Steve's Loborros was a big gelding with a slightly shaggy red coat, while Gail had been given a light grey mare with white socks and a white blaze, named Calroc. 

Several members of the household who were not going at this time accompanied them—among them, Bilbo, and there were many others who had already gathered there to farewell them all. 

Elrond watched as they mounted their horses. Mairen was mounted, and then Steve passed Megan up to her. It simply wasn't practical yet for their youngest to ride with him or Gail, not until they were better riders. Hopefully, they would be able to do so for at least a few hours a day, taking turns, by the time the journey was over. 

Lucy, who was now seven months old, had long since been housebroken, and in the kennel, she had quickly learned to heel, to sit, and to stay. She had also learned how to trot alongside the horses without spooking them or getting clipped by their hooves. She had already seemed to form “friendships” with the horses and ponies of Rivendell. Curubor had explained to Steve and Gail that sometimes she’d still need to be carried on horseback for a while; even a full-grown dog might find keeping their travel pace all the time to be rather tiring, and would need some relief, and Lucy was still a puppy. Right now, she was skipping back and forth, and giving excited little jumps, as though she knew an adventure was ahead. 

Kaylee threw her arms around Bilbo. “I want you to go, too, Mr. Baggins!” 

Bilbo returned her hug. "I wish that I could, my dear, but I can't. I will miss you, though." He said no more than that. Let the child cling to hope, but he doubted that they would meet again. 

"Please, tell Merrylegs 'bye for me?" she said, as she quickly mounted into the saddle. "Barrel is a good pony and I love her, but I love Merrylegs, too!" 

With a laugh, Bilbo gave Barrel a pat on the nose. "I certainly will pass along your message, Miss Kaylee." 

Elrond stood before the group, and Arwen passed among those leaving with a goblet. Even though she knew that Steve and Gail did not drink wine, she offered them the courtesy anyway. They had been forewarned, and each took the goblet and merely wet their lips, before she went to offer it to Glorfindel and the warriors, including Mairen, who wore light armour over her traveling clothes and carried a bow slung across her back. Eledhwen then handed Arwen another goblet containing sweet cider, which she offered to Kaylee, and then Megan. 

Elrond spoke to Glorfindel. "I know that you will care well for our guests. Please give the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn my greetings and well wishes, and offer them any help they need in defence of the Golden Wood." 

"I will, my lord," was the response. 

Now the Master of Imladris addressed them all. "We fare you well in your journey, and wish you safety in these dark times. May you soon find your other children at the end of the road. Thankfully, our scouts found no sign of enemies so far as they went." 

Steve smiled. “Thank you.” Gail nodded. 

Glorfindel and six of the warriors rode ahead; Steve, Gail, Kaylee, and Mairen with Megan before her, were positioned behind them. The remaining warriors went at the rear of the group, the last two leading a pack pony apiece. 

They started off, leaving the confines of the Valley, upon the narrow road that would lead them into the Misty Mountains. After a few minutes, Kaylee began to sing a little song in her sweet treble, one that she had learned from Bilbo. 

_"The road goes ever, ever on_

_Down from the door where it began…"_

**-oo000oo-**

Jennifer woke from a light doze. Treebeard had stopped reciting his poetry. It was beautiful to listen to, but also soothing, and kept making her sleepy. She noticed that Joey was also sound asleep in the Ent's other hand, while Merry and Pippin were faintly snoring. 

Scanning the forest, she noticed that twilight was coming on; beneath the trees, it was almost dark. She also realized that they were going uphill, and that the river that Treebeard had called the Entwash was splashing down from the springs up above, running down the rocks almost like stairs. _On the right of the stream there was a long_ grass-clad area, leeched of colour in the growing darkness. Treebeard carried them there; his pace had changed, though it did not slacken, and it was enough to waken the others. He was taking them towards two large trees that made a sort of gateway with their interwoven boughs. 

As Treebeard approached, _the trees lifted up their branches, and all their leaves quivered and rustled_. The trees were in full leaf, clearly some sort of evergreen with leaves instead of needles. They weren't holly, though the leaves were dark green and shiny. Jennifer couldn't recognize what kind they were, though perhaps they might be related to laurel; she had never seen a tree like these where she came from. Just past them was a wide clearing cut into the hillside. On each side, the rest of the hill sloped upwards, maybe as much as forty or fifty feet. Trees almost surrounded the clearing, seemingly taller the further back they went. 

But at the back of the clearing stood a sheer cliffside, and there was a small hollow area, not really a cave, but more like an alcove. The trees on either side of the alcove had entwined their branches to make a roof-like cover. A path led to the little shelter. A small fall of water ran tinkling down the cliff, and poured down before the opening and gathered in a stone basin. From there, it overflowed and ran down beside the path to flow away to the Entwash far away. 

_“Hm! Here we are!” said Treebeard, breaking his long silence. “I have brought you about seventy thousand ent-strides, but what that comes to in the measurement of your land I do not know. Anyhow we are near the roots of the Last Mountain. Part of the name of this place might be Wellinghall, if it were turned into your language. I like it. We will stay here tonight.” He set_ Merry, Pippin, Jennifer, and Joey _down on the grass between the aisles of the trees, and they followed him towards the great arch. They noticed that as he walked his knees hardly bent, but his legs opened in a great stride._ Jennifer realized for the first time that the Ent walked toes first, instead of heel-first, like humans. 

_For a moment Treebeard stood under the rain of the falling spring, and took a deep breath; then he laughed, and passed inside. A great stone table stood there, but no chairs. At the back of the bay it was already quite dark. Treebeard lifted two great vessels and stood them on the table. They seemed to be filled with water; but he held his hands over them, and immediately they began to glow, one with a golden and the other with a rich green light; and the blending of the two lights lit the bay; as if the sun of summer was shining through a roof of young leaves. Looking back, they saw that the trees in the court had also begun to glow, faintly at first, but steadily quickening, until every leaf was edged with light: some green, some gold, some red as copper; while the tree-trunks looked like pillars moulded out of luminous stone._

_“Well, well, now we can talk again,” said Treebeard. “You are thirsty I expect. Perhaps you are also tired. Drink this!” He went to the back of the bay, and then they saw that several tall stone jars stood there, with heavy lids. He removed one of the lids, and dipped in a great ladle, and with it filled_ five _bowls, one very large bowl, and_ four _smaller ones._

 _“This is an ent-house,” he said, “and there are no seats, I fear. But you may sit on the table.” Picking up_ Jennifer, Joey, and _the hobbits one at a time, he set_ each of _them on the great stone slab, six feet above the ground, and there they_ all _sat dangling their legs, and drinking in sips. The drink was like water, indeed very like the taste of the draughts they had drunk from the Entwash near the borders of the forest, and yet there was some scent_ and flavour Jennifer could not quite identify. 

She sniffed the bowl he had given her. It smelled like nothing more than clear fresh water, with a slight hint of herbs. She drank it down, and so did the others. It made her feel refreshed from the tip of her toes to the top of her head. 

Joey gulped the contents of his bowl down. "Wow! This is the best water I've ever tasted, _ever_!" 

“Yeah, it _is_ delicious, isn’t it?” Jennifer agreed, smiling. Joey nodded agreement and took another swallow. 

_At last,_ Treebeard _set_ his _bowl down again,_ laid himself on a long stone ledge, and gestured for them to sit upon the grass. "Now, _hoom, hum,_ I would hear your tale!” 

The hobbits and children slid off the table and perched on the grass, cross-legged. _“Now tell me your tale, and do not hurry!” said Treebeard._

It was Pippin who started. _The hobbits told him the story of their adventures ever since they had left Hobbiton. They followed no very clear order, for they interrupted one another continually, and Treebeard often stopped the speaker, and went back to some earlier point, or jumped forward asking questions about later events. They said nothing whatever about the Ring, and did not tell him why they_ had _set out or where they were going to; and he did not ask for any reasons._ All the while, Jennifer listened carefully, and next to her, so did Joey. She and Joey had heard a little about the hobbits’ adventures before they had arrived in Rivendell, but mostly in snippets, and not really in order. And then it was Jennifer’s turn to add in the parts where her brothers and sister had joined the story, aided by Joey. From time to time, as his sister and the hobbits talked, Joey tossed a small stone from his pocket into the air and caught it. 

It was a very long story at this point, but Treebeard did not seem to notice. _He was immensely interested in everything: in the Black Riders, in Elrond, and Rivendell,_ in the McCloud children’s arrival in Middle-earth, _in the Old Forest, and Tom Bombadil, in the Mines of Moria, and in Lothlórien and Galadriel. He made_ the hobbits _describe the Shire and its country over and over again,_ and he made Jennifer and Joey describe their world as well. 

Finally, Jennifer noticed that Joey was flagging, and she was beginning to tire as well. She began yawning. "I'm sorry," she said, "I can hardly keep my eyes open, and Joey's really sleepy, too." She nodded toward her brother, whose chin kept drooping to his chest and then jerking up. His eyes would pop open and then slowly close again. The pebble that he had been playing with earlier lay on the ground by the table. 

_"Hoom, hum,"_ Treebeard answered. "I am a poor host, making you tell your stories while you are so tired. Lay you down upon the soft turf and take your rest." 

Jennifer helped Joey down and to walk a few paces, and then curled up at her little brother's side. Her last thought before she fell asleep was, _Thank you, Lord, for sending us a friend. Please take care of Kaylee back in Rivendell, and the others, especially Kevin…_ Her thoughts drifted away before she was quite finished as the music of the falling stream soothed her to sleep.


	33. Wherever You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The various members of the Company are scattered in different directions. While Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Kevin, and the King of Rohan make plans for the people's defense, Treebeard and his guests make their own plans, and the elder McClouds take shelter during their journey.

**Chapter 32: “Wherever You Are”**

It had not taken them long to enter the foothills of the Misty Mountains, and now they were traveling over the mountains themselves. More than ever, Steve was glad they had chosen to allow Megan to ride with Mairen. As their group navigated the narrow single-file path at the edge of a mountain, he was nervous enough on his own; he'd be terrified for her safety if he had his baby in front of him. There was no conversation right now; Gail was riding behind him, with Mairen and Megan behind her, and Kaylee on her little Barrel behind the Elf-woman. There was a string of warriors both in front of and behind the little family. Two of the warriors had gone ahead to scout out a location for them to make camp, and Steve had begun to wonder when they would stop. He shivered. It might be near the end of winter here, but at this altitude, it was still pretty darn cold. Good thing they were all wearing warm cloaks! Their family had been dressed for early spring, and didn't have any clothing with them that would have been suitable for this kind of climate. But Elrond had gifted them with these cloaks, which were light, yet amazingly warm, and which also seemed to repel water to a certain degree. They'd remain dry in all but the worst of downpours. 

_This must be like traveling through the Swiss Alps!_ he thought. The first few nights, they had been in the foothills, and it had been easy enough to find a place to camp, but up here? He sure hoped they would find somewhere good to stop before it got dark. 

Just then, he saw the Elf in front of him hold his arm up, before stopping. His horse stopped automatically before it ran into the one in front of it. Like all animals trained by Elves, it was exceptionally intelligent. He leaned forward and patted his mount on the neck. "Good boy, Loborros." The big red horse gave a whicker, and leaned into Steve's hand, reminding him of a cat that wanted to be petted. He rubbed it for a few seconds, before the Elf in front of him turned to relay a message. 

"The scouts have found our stopping-place for the night," the Elf said. "It is about a half a league from here, a cave that is known to Lord Glorfindel.” 

"Thank you, Terevor." A half a league was about a mile and a half, if Steve recalled correctly. That wasn't far, and he looked forward to stopping for the night. He gave Terevor a nod, and turned to speak to Gail, so she could pass on the message. 

Gail was glad to hear they would be stopping soon. Riding when you could not converse with anyone except your own thoughts was rather tedious. Besides, underneath it all, she had a purely physical reaction every time she glanced to her right, and could see the sheer drop below. She knew perfectly well that her well-trained Calroc was not going to slip. She thought that if the horses had not been so wonderfully beautiful, like the Elves that bred them, they could have been part goat, since they were so sure-footed. She had never really been afraid of heights before, but it was such a _long_ way down! 

Also, she thought that her legs and her rear end would be glad to stop as well. Riding around a paddock did not have nearly the same effect on her body that riding hours on end on a narrow trail did. She turned and looked at Mairen. Megan, who was seated firmly before her nursemaid, grinned up at her mother. 

"Hi, Mommy! Can I ride with you now?" 

"No, sweetie, not yet. You stay with Mairen. Mommy's not good enough at riding to take you yet." 

Megan gave a tiny pout, but did not argue. Like Kaylee, her behaviour had improved immensely in the company of Elves. 

Gail lifted her eyes to Mairen. "They are sending a message down the line, that we will stop in about a half a league." 

Mairen gave a nod. "Very well...Gail." Gail had insisted that since they were traveling together, they should be on a first-name basis. Mairen was not quite comfortable with that concept yet, but she was consistent once Gail had told her. "I shall tell Kaylee." 

Kaylee had wondered why everyone had stopped. She wrinkled her nose. While they were waiting, Barrel had pooped on the trail. She looked up when Mairen turned around. 

"Miss Kaylee, we have only to ride a little longer—half-a-league, if you can remember that. Will you tell Raendir?" 

“OK, Mairen.” Kaylee smiled, and then giggled. “Reindeer!” She gazed intently into her nursemaid's eyes. “Think maybe we’ll see some stone giants?” she asked hopefully. 

“I hope not!” her mother said fervently from up in front of Mairen. Bilbo had told them all about that battle in the Misty Mountains during his Adventure, and Gail had thought he was making it up, until Elrond had assured her that it was the truth. But their host had also told her it was not the season for such goings-on in the mountains, and that there were very few of the stone giants left. 

_"Their race has very nearly died out," he had said with a sigh._

Kaylee felt bad about that. She really would have liked to have seen one. But Bilbo had assured her that the actual experience was not nearly as much fun as hearing about it. 

She turned, and carefully repeated Mairen's message to the Elf behind her, who was carrying Lucy before him on his saddle. It was too scary for Lucy to try running alongside on this narrow mountain path, was what Glorfindel had said. "Hey, Rudolph! Mairen says we are going to stop in half of a league." 

She gave the Elf a cheeky grin, and he shook his head with a smile. She had sung for him the song of a reindeer named Rudolph, mocked and laughed at by the other reindeer because of his red nose, although he was not quite certain why she had decided upon it as an _epessë_ for him. Still, he could deny the little one nothing, even to be called by such a strange and undignified name. 

"Thank you, Miss Kaylee." He turned to pass the word on. 

Kaylee giggled again. When they did this, it kind of reminded her of the game of Whispers they used to play in class sometimes. Boy, would she have a lot to tell when she got back to school! 

Glorfindel had begun to ride once more, following the scouts. He knew these trails well, and of the cave they spoke of. He had sent them ahead to make sure it was still safe. After the Battle of Five Armies, Master Elrond had sent some of his Elves to secure the cave and make it safe for others who journeyed. The entrances into the old goblin mines had been well blocked, and the outer cave had been expanded and made into a comfortable way-station. Thankfully, his scouts had reported that protections had held, and no goblins or wild animals had taken refuge once more in the cave, so they could look forward to a good night's rest in just a short while. 

**-oo000oo-**

On the day after Gandalf and his companions had arrived, a funeral was held for Théodred, Théoden's son, who had been slain in battle while the King was still under Saruman's spell. Kevin and the others followed the mourners out of the town, where the barrows were for the burial. 

Kevin watched. It was so different from any funeral he had been to before. It seemed sadder and somehow more dignified than the ones he was used to. He supposed it was because they did not talk about the Resurrection. They knew nothing about it, since all of that knowledge was far in the future, likely thousands of years longer than he could even imagine. But Éowyn sang a beautiful song; it was in Rohirric, so he did not understand it. But it made tears come to his eyes. 

_Lord,_ Kevin silently prayed, _I know that Théodred could not believe in You. That's all way in the future. But I am confident that You will take care of him._ He paused. _Please take care of Théoden, too! I know that he doesn't know about what will come, and can't be a believer, but he is a good man. Please give him something that_ will _comfort him and give him hope. Please take care of him and help him. In Jesus’ name, amen._

He wondered what sort of beliefs the people of Rohan had. He knew the Elves believed in God as Creator, though they called Him Eru, but he thought that the hobbits did not even have any ideas about God. But maybe he was wrong; maybe some people did, even some hobbits. Perhaps he would get a chance to talk about it to Gandalf. If anyone could tell him, it would be Gandalf. 

Kevin recalled some of what they had learned about pagan mythology in his history classes and his literature books in his English classes. The ancient Greeks and Romans had lots of gods, and so did a lot of other past civilizations. But if he remembered right, even some ancient people believed in the One. _I wish I understood more about that; I know some people in the Old Testament were saved. We never have talked about that in Bible class yet. I wonder if Gandalf can answer my questions. He might be able to do that._

When the funeral was over, and as they were heading back to the gates, there was a cry. He looked up to see several people staring in the distance. He followed their gaze up to a ridge in the distance. 

A horse had trotted over the ridge, ridden by two children. Suddenly one of the children slid off the horse and fell to the ground. 

At an order from Théoden, three of his Riders raced to them. Two of them took the children upon their horses and rode quickly back, while the third slowly led back the exhausted horse. The children, one, a boy in his early teens and the other a little girl of about eight, were brought in where they could rest and tell their story. 

After being cleaned up by Éowyn and a couple of her serving maidens, they were brought in to sit at a table in the Great Hall and given some food. They ate ravenously as Éowyn sat by them quietly, gently questioning the children. Then Éowyn stood up next to them, looking up to where Théoden sat on his throne with Gandalf at his side. 

Éowyn said, "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go—rick, cot, and tree." Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli exchanged concerned glances. 

The little girl—whose name, they had learned, was Freda—looked up at Éowyn and asked plaintively, "Where's Mama?" Éowyn immediately turned and gave her a hug. 

Gandalf turned to the King. "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent, for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head-on." The wizard leaned forward, putting a hand on the arm of the throne; the king looked at him warily. “Draw him away from your women and children. You should fight."

Aragorn stood up and faced Théoden. "You have two-thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king.” He sat back down and inserted his lit pipe into his mouth. 

Théoden rose from his throne and walked to the centre of the Hall. "They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us." He turned to Gandalf. “I know what it is that you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," added Aragorn, removing his pipe before speaking. 

Éowyn spun to look at her uncle and Aragorn. Théoden turned toward Aragorn and said sternly, "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan."

Gandalf silenced Aragorn with a look, and then turned back to Théoden. "Then what is the king’s decision?"

Théoden turned away from them for a moment, concern etched on his face. After a moment, he said, "We shall make for the stronghold of Helm's Deep. It has never been breached in time of war." 

Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli all exchanged glances with a mutual expression of concern. Gandalf simply nodded thoughtfully to himself. Kevin looked at them all, wondering what they knew that he didn't. 

Théoden summoned his men and hurried away to begin the preparations for mustering his army and preparing the people of Edoras for an evacuation. Kevin and his companions watched as the king went off to set his plans in motion. Gandalf, Aragorn, and Boromir all exchanged a look of dismay. Gandalf shook his head and looked thoughtful. "I must go," he said. "If I hurry, I may yet find a way to avert disaster. Rohan must be defended." 

The wizard put his words to action, and hurried from the Hall and down the steps. “Helm’s Deep,” Gimli grumbled. “They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight.”

Kevin followed his five travelling companions into the stables, with Gandalf hurrying ahead of them. What was he up to? Kevin wondered. What were they all going to do? Were they all going to Helm’s Deep, whatever it was? 

"Who will defend them, if not their king?" Gimli grumbled. 

"He’s only doing what he thinks is best for his people." replied Aragorn. 

"Helm’s Deep has saved them in the past," added Boromir. "In fact, it has never failed them, and Théoden has no reason to believe that it will not do so now." 

Kevin grimaced. _Just as well that Jennifer and Joey aren’t here!_

Aragorn and Gandalf approached the stall where Shadowfax awaited his rider. He looked eager to see the wizard. 

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he’s leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre." Gandalf looked grim as he spoke. He turned to Aragorn. “Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defences have to hold. I must go to bring the help that Théoden thinks is beyond his reach." 

Kevin watched the determination in Aragorn's eyes as he answered Gandalf. "They will hold."

Gandalf gently stroked the mighty horse’s coat. "The Grey Pilgrim. That’s what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men, I have walked this earth, and now I have no time."

Aragorn opened the stall door as Gandalf mounted Shadowfax. "With luck," Gandalf said, "my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

"Go," Aragorn said in a steely voice. 

Kevin found himself jumping out of the way, along with the others as Shadowfax came shooting out of the stall like a bullet. The mighty horse was out of the stable doors before Kevin could even regain his balance. For the time being, the remaining Fellowship was without Gandalf, again. At least this time, they knew they'd see him again. _And thank goodness!_ Kevin thought. Still, he couldn't help feeling dismayed. He had badly wanted to talk to the wizard. He had questions that he could not ask anyone else. 

It took longer than Kevin thought it would, for all the talk of urgency, to arrange the evacuation of the city. In fact, even though the citizens of Edoras were under orders to take only necessary provisions, the preparations took all day to complete. But at sunrise the next morning, the first wains of evacuees began heading out. Warriors rode up and down the lines of women and children and the elderly. Lady Éowyn was in charge, and she kept the refugees in order. 

Those who were mounted rode slowly, so as not to outpace those in wagons or on foot, but some rode ahead as scouts. Kevin was definitely not one of those, although Aragorn and Legolas were. They had been gone quite some time, in fact, although several Rohirric scouts had returned. 

Kevin was beginning to feel anxious. He turned to Boromir, who was riding beside him. "Shouldn't Aragorn and Legolas be back by now?" 

Boromir shrugged. "Perhaps, but scouting can take a while. If they find anything of importance, I am sure at least one of them will report back." 

"It just makes me worry about them a little," Kevin confessed sheepishly. He expected the warrior would laugh at him. 

But Boromir just nodded, although he had an amused smile. "You have a good heart, Kevin McCloud. But those two are seasoned warriors and skilled trackers. Do not fear for them." 

Somewhat relieved by Boromir's words, Kevin nodded, and the two rode in silence for a while. 

Kevin guessed that it was about another hour, when Theoden gave the signal to halt for a brief respite, so that those on foot could rest a while. He took the opportunity to dismount and stretch and walk about a little. Kevin wandered up to the front of the line, hoping to maybe hear what the King was talking about. He wanted to know what was going on. 

Just as the King was about to give the order to resume their journey, Legolas came riding up. He rode straight to where Théoden was speaking with Éomer. Kevin stood near them and could overhear his report. 

"Aragorn and I came across two orc scouts. I slew one with my bow, but the other got away. Aragorn went after it, to ensure that it cannot report our position.” The King nodded, and Legolas continued. "He said to go ahead. He will find us after he eliminates the danger of the scout reporting to the enemy." 

"Very well. He knows where are going." 

Kevin bit his lower lip. Aragorn knew what he was doing, Kevin knew, but it was so hard not to worry! _If only_ someone _could have gone with him, to watch his back when he fights that orc,_ he thought. _Please, God, protect Aragorn! Amen._

At that point, the King ordered them all to continue onward, and Kevin mounted his horse. For a long time, he rode in silence. His thoughts kept returning to Aragorn, and he kept attempting to beat back the worry that kept surging in his gut. 

“Kevin?” 

Startled, Kevin turned to notice Legolas riding alongside him. The boy smiled sheepishly. “Sorry. I keep thinking about Aragorn.” 

Legolas nodded. “And worrying about him.” 

Kevin grimaced. “Yeah, to be honest. He's all alone, Legolas! What if he runs into some orcs?” 

Legolas nodded agreement. “Yes, he is, Kevin, but it is not the first time he has acted alone.” 

Kevin bit his lower lip. "I'm sure it's not." 

"Would you care to hear of his most recent such adventure?" the Elf asked. 

Kevin raised an eyebrow and tried to imitate Pippin's expression when the subject of stories came up. " _Would_ I?" he asked. “I sure would!” 

Legolas laughed and then began. "It was some years ago, when Gandalf asked our friend to track down the creature Gollum, for he much desired to speak with the wretched beast. Thus began one of Aragorn's less delightful and more lengthy tasks…" 

Legolas' tale of the hunt for Gollum was quite exciting and interesting, and the Elf successfully kept Kevin’s mind from worry as they rode. 

Still, the longer they rode without any sign of Aragorn's return, the more Kevin's worry returned. And he could not help but fear that perhaps something _had_ happened to their friend. It was difficult; he had two more people to worry about besides his brother and sister and Merry and Pippin. _And_ Frodo and Sam, too. He wasn't used to having so many he cared about in so much danger. It didn't help that there were no easy ways to communicate, as there were back home. 

They rode for a very long time. Legolas said they'd been riding for forty leagues, at least. _No wonder I'm getting sore; that's almost a hundred and twenty miles,_ Kevin thought. He noticed that Gimli looked really tired, too. _Wonder if Dad got tired like this, when he went off to war years ago? I guess he rode in jeeps or tanks back then, but still, I'm sure it was really tiring anyway. Just riding in a car for hours at a time can get tiring, too._

Kevin was really exhausted as twilight began to fall, and the group began to near the Westfold. They approached a green valley which lay between the mountains; it narrowed into a gorge that led into the place the Rohirrim called Helm's Deep. They rode on and on, the way growing steep and narrow, until they were surrounded by high cliffs. 

There it was: Helm's Deep, its mighty walls pierced only by a wide culvert through which a stream passed, flowing into a gully beyond. Over a stone causeway they passed to the gate. There were stone walls rearing up all around, immensely high, almost boxing them in. Horns sounded from the riders, announcing their approach, and the wide gates opened to let them in. 

**-oo000oo-**

Jennifer woke to the sound of voices. It seemed that Merry and Pippin were already awake and talking with Treebeard. 

"...You have brought me _a bundle of news and no mistake,"_ Treebeard's gruff voice was saying. _"You have not told me all, no indeed, not by a long way. But I do not doubt that you are doing as Gandalf would wish. There is something very big going on, that I can see, and what it is maybe I shall learn in good time, or in bad time. By root and twig, but it is a strange business: up sprout a little folk that are not in the old lists,_ journeying with children from a strange and distant land. _Behold the Nine forgotten Riders reappear to hunt them, and Gandalf takes them on a great journey, and Galadriel harbours them in Caras Galadhon, and Orcs pursue them down all the leagues of Wilderland: indeed they seem to be caught up in a great storm. I hope they weather it!”_

"And what about yourself?" Merry began to ask the Ent. 

Jennifer sat up and ran her hair through her fingers. “Good morning,” she interrupted. 

"Good morning," rumbled Treebeard, distracted by her awakening. "I hope that you slept well." 

She nodded, and then glanced over to where Joey was still sleeping hard, his head pillowed by his own hands, which were clasped beneath his cheek. A fond smile crept across her face as she gazed down at her slumbering little brother. 

The Ent offered her another bowl of water, which she drank thirstily, and then splashed her face a bit with what was left in the bottom. The Ent didn't seem to notice, as he had continued his conversation with the hobbits, telling them that he had not heeded much about the earlier wars of Elves and Men. _"...I am not altogether on anybody's_ side _, because nobody is altogether on my_ side _, if you understand me: nobody cares for the woods as I care for them, not even Elves nowadays. Still, I take more kindly to Elves than to others: it was the Elves that cured us of dumbness long ago, and that was a great gift that cannot be forgotten, though our ways have parted since. And there are some things, of course, whose side I am altogether not on; I am against them altogether: these—burárum…” (he again made a deep rumble of disgust) "...these Orcs, and their masters."_

Jennifer shuddered. "Orcs are _awful_!" she said. "They are the worst thing I've ever dealt with." That was an understatement. Jennifer sometimes wished she could use some stronger language. It was hard to think of words bad enough to describe orcs without cussing, and she couldn't do that. 

Pippin did, though his cussing was pretty mild. "They are bloody monsters, is what they are!" 

Merry jabbed his cousin in the side with his elbow, and gestured at Jennifer with his head. 

Pippin blushed. "Sorry, Jennifer." 

"That's all right, Pippin." She really didn't think of that as a cuss word, but it was pretty strong language for a hobbit, she guessed. 

Treebeard agreed that the orcs were monstrous beasts, though he added that the creatures of shadow had not troubled him much when they were far away. _"But Saruman now! Saruman is a neighbour: I cannot overlook him. I must do something, I suppose. I have often wondered lately what I should do about Saruman."_

The Ent spent a few moments, seemingly muttering to himself about Saruman and the Orcs, and then finally he stopped abruptly. _Treebeard raised himself from his bed with a jerk, stood up, and thumped his hand on the table. The vessels of light trembled and sent up two jets of flame._ The Ent's deep green eyes seemed to flicker with anger. 

_“I will stop it!” he boomed. “And you shall come with me. You may be able to help me. You will be helping your own friends that way, too; for if Saruman is not checked Rohan and Gondor will have an enemy behind as well as in front. Our roads go together—to Isengard!”_

Merry and Pippin gave a cheer, and Jennifer did, too, which finally wakened Joey. 

"What's going on?" he asked sleepily, yawning and stretching. 

Treebeard _strode to the archway and stood for some time under the falling rain of the spring. Then he laughed and shook himself, and wherever the drops of water fell glittering from him to the ground they glinted like red and green sparks._ In the meantime, while the old Ent stood and thought, Jennifer and the hobbits filled Joey in on much of what Treebeard had told them. 

They sat and waited for their host in the cool of the morning, while Joey had a drink of the refreshing water, and wondered among themselves what Treebeard was planning. 

Suddenly, the Ent lifted his head, and gave a mighty call, sounding almost like a giant horn. The sound seemed to be echoed back at them over and over...until they realized that it was not echoes at all, but other Ents responding to Treebeard's call. He turned to his guests. "Now, my small friends, we _go to Entmoot_!" He lowered his arms, so that the hobbits and children could climb up to ride upon him once more. 

_“Where is Entmoot?” Pippin ventured to ask,_ once they had arrayed themselves on him as they had the day before. 

_“Hoo, eh? Entmoot?” said Treebeard. “It is not a place, it is a gathering of Ents—which does not often happen nowadays. We shall meet in the place where we have always met: Derndingle Men call it. It is away south from here. We must be there before noon.”_

And with the four of them settled in place, Treebeard set off, and Jennifer could have sworn his pace was somewhat hastier than it had been the day before. She could hear him occasionally repeat his call, and hear answering replies as they went. Jennifer had a feeling that they were headed for something momentous and altogether dangerous, and not only for them, but hopefully for Saruman as well. 

_I hope it_ will _be!_ she thought. 

**-oo000oo-**

It had not taken the travellers very long to reach the small cave. The Elves had somewhat enlarged it in the process of making it safe from any future orc intrusion over the years since Thorin Oakenshield and Company had spent that eventful stormy night there. They had also taken care to keep it provisioned with dry firewood. An Elf named Amdir was tasked with starting a fire, while Raendir and his friend Cenion retrieved some of their foodstuffs from the packhorses. 

Kaylee took it upon herself to entertain Megan, who was inclined to be cranky after sitting in front of Mairen all day. _“London Bridge is falling down, Falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, My fair lady,”_ Kaylee sang to her little sister, who soon laughed and joined in. Since there were no other little children to play the game with in the way that it was supposed to be played, Kaylee and Megan played it as they would ring-around-the-rosy. The two took hands and danced around in circles, falling to the ground at the end of that verse. _“Take the keys and lock her up, Lock her up, lock her up. Take the keys and lock her up, My fair lady.”_

Kaylee sang another song or two, and soon Megan had settled next to her, leaning against her older sister, and sucking her thumb. Kaylee looked up as the grown-ups finished arranging the campfire. Lucy was wandering around, sniffing the cave floor, and begging absent-minded pats on the head from the various Elves as they went about their tasks. 

“Now’s when I could use some frankfurters,” Gail said. “ _And_ some hot dog buns!” 

Steve laughed. “Me, too, and some marshmallows, too! I would welcome a s’more to snack on, myself. But we’ll just have to make do without those till we get back home.” Gail nodded. 

Glorfindel sat down against the wall of the cave. He smiled at Kaylee and Megan, who ventured to sit next to him. “Well, little ones,” he said, “it is much more comfortable for us than it was for Bilbo, Gandalf, and the Dwarves, when _they_ tried to camp here, is it not? And fortunately, we do not have to worry about goblins as they did!” 

Kaylee giggled. “Bilbo said it was raining, and that’s why they had to sleep in this cave,” she said. “What’ll _we_ do if it rains?” 

Glorfindel leaned against the cave wall. “Well, Miss Kaylee, it depends. As for tonight, we are already in the cave and will be warm and dry if it does start to rain during the night, save for Egnil and Thenor, who shall be on watch outside tonight. If it decides to rain while we are riding, we will either keep going and ride through the rain, or we will look for other shelter to stay in until the rain is over. Either way, we will likely get a little bit wet, unfortunately. As Bilbo often says, adventures are not always pony rides in May sunshine! And he is right. You may be sure that your brothers and sister have long since found that out.” 

An amused smile crept across his face. “But unless we have to _sleep_ in the rain, at least we will not have to worry about getting wet in our beds!” He shook his head. “Not as I once did.” 

“Really?” Kaylee snuggled up against him, and Glorfindel took Megan on his lap. “When?” Kaylee gazed up at him, wide-eyed, and Megan stuck her thumb back in her mouth. 

Glorfindel wrapped his arm around Kaylee. “Once, a _very_ long time ago, when I was still living in Valinor. I was living in the palace of King Arafinwë in Tirion with his son, Finrod.” He shook his head. “I had just awakened in my own bed when I saw Finrod standing over me, holding a bowl. And do you know what that naughty elf did, Miss Kaylee, Miss Megan? It turned out that that bowl was filled with water, and he dumped it all over me!” *****

Kaylee giggled again, and Glorfindel laughed. “Yes, it _is_ funny, Miss Kaylee. I can laugh about it now, but I certainly could not laugh about it then.” 

Steve had his arm around Gail, and she leaned into him. "That reminds me of a similar trick I pulled on Ryan when we were kids,” he said. “But I rigged it so that he doused _himself_ with the water." 

Kaylee looked up at him with wide eyes. "How did you do that, Daddy?" 

He grinned at the memory. "I filled a bucket with water and perched it up on top of the headboard of his bed. Then I tied a string to the handle and the other end of the string to his big toe. Then I tickled the bottom of his foot!" He laughed out loud. "He kicked right out and knocked the bucket over and woke up with a yell! It completely doused him _and_ his bed with water. Unfortunately for me, the empty bucket then hit him in the head. The racket all woke your grandma and grandpa, who came in to see what was going on. They were not at all happy at being woken so early in the morning, Kaylee, and your grandma was really mad about the lump on Ryan's forehead. Not to mention being mad about the wet bed and my brother's wet pajamas! I was in big trouble over that one, let me tell you! It was the end of my practical joking, anyway." 

All of the Elves had a hearty laugh over the story, and then Avorn saw fit to mention some of the trouble that Elladan and Elrohir had caused, when they were very young. Kaylee giggled, but her parents shook their heads. “It would appear that children are children wherever you find them, whether they’re mortals or elves,” Gail said, and Steve nodded agreement. 

Soon, the food was ready, and the group assembled around the campfire. Kaylee and Megan sat next to their parents, with Megan sitting between Kaylee and Gail. “Megan, why don’t you ask the blessing?” Steve asked her. 

Nodding, Megan took her sister’s and mother’s hands and bowed her head. She chanted: 

_“T'ank You for the world so s’eet._

_T'ank You for the food we eat._

_T'ank You... "_

Megan paused briefly, her face scrunched up as she tried to recall the words. Kaylee leaned over and whispered in her ear. Megan grinned, and quickly finished. 

_“...for the birds that sing._

_T’ank You, God, for ev'yt’ing._

_Jesus' name, A-Men!"_

Raising her head, she grinned up at her parents, who nodded their approval. “That was very good, Megan," her mother said, ruffling her youngest daughter's hair. 

Mairen brought over wooden bowls of stew, warm and steaming, and plates of flatbread. Everyone ate with a hearty appetite after the long day's journey, and before she had even finished, Megan fell asleep with a piece of bread still in her hand. 

Steve carried her to the corner of the cave where the little family was to sleep. Their bedrolls had already been laid out for them by the solicitous Elves. 

“I am _really_ glad goblins aren’t gonna get us!” Kaylee announced. 

The others laughed. “I _really_ am, too, sweetheart,” her father agreed, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. 

“And now, it’s time for dreamland, Kaylee,” Gail added. Steve nodded agreement. 

Kaylee lay down and snuggled next to her sister, soon asleep as well. 

Steve and Gail sat by them, their hands joined as they said a silent prayer together, before they, too, sought their beds. Gail soon was breathing softly in slumber, but Steve was awake for a little while, thinking of the journey ahead, and saying another silent prayer for his older children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *Glorfindel’s anecdote about his dousing by Finrod can be found in [Chapter 19: “Return to the Maze,”](http://storiesofarda.com/chapterview.asp?sid=5080&cid=21120) of [_Elf, Interrupted: Book One: Glorfindel Redux_](http://storiesofarda.com/chapterlistview.asp?SID=5080), by the late Fiondil, which is posted on Stories of Arda.


	34. Forest of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rohirrim and the Ents both get ready for war with Saruman.

**Chapter 33: “Forest of No Return”**

Kevin was once more worried. The entire group of refugees and the warriors had entered their stronghold, and were nearly settled in, and still there had been no sign of Aragorn. The earlier soothing statements from Legolas and Boromir were now ringing a little hollow. Something awful must have happened to keep the Ranger so long. And while Boromir and Legolas were just beginning to show signs of the fears they had for their friend, Gimli was openly expressing his own worries, which did not allay Kevin's feelings one bit. 

"Aragorn should have been here long ago!" exclaimed the Dwarf in a voice equal parts anger and fear, and not a little frustration added in. "Naught could have kept him save something dire! We should go and look for him!" 

"We wouldn't even know where to start!" Kevin snapped, before he suddenly hung his head. "I'm sorry, Gimli, but I am worried, too." 

"Aye, laddie." Gimli was also abashed. "We shouldn't be taking it out on one another, no matter how worried we are." He shook his head. "And, much as I hate to admit it, you are right. We've no idea of where to search for him." 

Boromir laid a firm hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Standing about fretting will not be of any use. I confess that he has surely been overlong in re-joining us; but we should keep busy for now. At the least, it will take our minds off—" He stopped at a shout from Legolas. 

The subject of their discussion had now come galloping over the hillock before Helm's Deep, and then hurried on to ride over the causeway into the mountain stronghold. 

Gimli began to shove his way through the crowd, with Kevin and Boromir close behind. "Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way! I’m going to kill him!" It took the determined Dwarf scant seconds to reach his goal. He planted his feet and put his hands on his hips, glaring up at his tall friend. Then he smiled broadly. "You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew! Bless you, laddie!" He threw his arms around Aragorn, who accepted his affection. 

The Ranger stepped away, only to find his path blocked by Legolas, who put his hand on the Ranger's shoulder, looking amused. 

"You are late," he said. He raked his friend with his gaze. "You look terrible! Welcome back, _mellon nin_." 

Aragorn laughed. He looked at Legolas in amusement, and nodded with appreciation. “Hannon le,” he added, and patted Legolas’s arm. 

By this time, Kevin and Boromir had caught up with the others. "We thought you might be injured, or even dead," said Boromir. Kevin kept silent. The thought had kept crossing his own mind for hours. 

"I had to chase that Orc scout almost all the way back to his fellows before I could stop him. But I finally caught him. He was not so hard to slay, but the Warg he rode upon was more difficult, and it was a close thing. I was unhorsed when my mount sensibly bolted to avoid the Warg, and I was afoot for hours catching up with him. Still, both orc and Warg are disposed of. He will give no warning now. But I got a good look at the foe, and then I rode all night to get here. I have seen our enemies, and I must see the King. Where is he?" 

"Within the keep," Boromir replied. 

Aragorn strode off, his friends close behind him. Approaching Théoden’s chamber, Aragorn threw open the doors and entered the chamber, followed by the others. He, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, and Kevin all stood before those who were in the room, with Aragorn in front of his friends. Théoden looked up. 

"I have seen the host of the enemy," Aragorn said without preamble. “It is a great host, one that far outnumbers those we have with us." 

Théoden leaned forward, intent. “A great host, you say?"

Aragorn nodded, his face serious. "All Isengard is emptied."

The King grew pale. "How many?"

"Ten thousand strong, at least," Aragorn replied grimly. Kevin winced, and his eyes widened. _Ten thousand?_ He couldn't even imagine that many Orcs! 

Théoden stared, incredulous. "Ten thousand?"

Aragorn nodded. "It is an army bred for a single purpose...to destroy the world of Men," he grimly completed the bad news. "They will be here by nightfall."

Kevin shook his head. _Where are machine guns and bombs when you need them?_

Théoden turned away slowly, considering. Finally, he walked resolutely from the hall. "Let them come!" he said grimly. All of them headed down the stairs towards the lower part of the keep. 

“I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall," the King commanded Gamling as they went. Gamling went to carry out Théoden's order, while Théoden, along with Aragorn and the others, continued onto just outside the main gate. They looked out on the stone pathway leading into Helm's Deep. He addressed his plan. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg!"

Gimli snorted, and expressed doubt at the strategy. 

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own Keep." Théoden turned and walked back into the Keep. 

Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas followed. Gimli lagged behind, looking put out. Kevin glanced at the Dwarf. "I don't think Théoden liked what you said." 

The Dwarf shrugged. "He has never encountered an army like this one will be, lad. But he puts too much faith in this Keep." He started to walk after the others. 

Kevin followed them, thinking he certainly hoped Gimli was wrong. Again, he wished that the weapons of warfare from his own world were available to defeat this approaching enemy. _An atomic bomb would wipe them all out!_ But then he realized, _And it would wipe_ us _out, too! Maybe the bomb itself wouldn’t kill us, since we’d use it on Saruman’s army long before it ever got here, but the radiation sickness would. Maybe a rifle or a machine gun_ would _be nice, but I guess bows and swords will have to do._ Then he winced as his rational thoughts caught up with his mood; here he was wishing for horrible weapons to kill with. He was learning to be a warrior, but somehow his thoughts made him feel ashamed. Yet he knew they would have to kill the enemy; they had no choice. What was he turning into? Kevin shook his head and hurried to catch up with the others. 

**-oo000oo-**

The refugees were quickly organized into taking their belongings and what supplies they had down into the caverns. Kevin was among those helping the elderly and infirm to get into the caves. He was carrying one end of a litter and a Rohirric warrior the other end, as they carried an elderly man into one of the caves. He kept ranting that he could stay out and fight if only someone would give him a sword. Beside him, Boromir was carrying two very young children. Their mother walked at his side, carrying a third. The children were crying, and Boromir was trying to comfort them as he walked. Aragorn was assisting an old lady, and Gimli and Legolas were helping to carry supplies. 

Down in the cavern that was their destination, Éowyn was in charge, putting everything and everyone in order, making sure that families were together, and that those that had the youngest of the children were in the centre. She directed all who came to put their belongings at the far side of the space. Her face was grim. However, she had everything under control, though she looked frustrated. She looked over as the new arrivals came in, and saw Aragorn. 

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" She pushed her way through the throng towards him. She was clearly angry. 

"I’m to stay with the women in the caves," she exclaimed. 

Aragorn nodded. "That is an honourable charge."

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?" Éowyn was furious. 

Aragorn reached for her reassuringly. "My lady, a time may come for valour without renown. Who, then, will your people look to in the last defence?"

"Let me stand at your side." Éowyn begged.

"It is not in my power to command it." Aragorn was sure that she knew only her uncle could countermand the charge she had been given, but she was too overwrought to think of it. He turned away from her. She looked after him, unmoved. He turned back.

"You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you." There was desperation in her voice. "Because they love you!"

Aragorn stood before her, looking at her silently. She averted her gaze.

She blushed. "I am sorry." She pushed past him and followed the people into the caves.

Kevin felt sorry for her; it was clear she had a crush on Aragorn. But he knew that Aragorn was deeply in love with Arwen. He sighed. Maybe someone should tell her. 

Legolas had moved to Aragorn's side. "She is young and fierce, and trained as a shieldmaiden. I worry for her." 

"As do I," Aragorn answered. "But there is naught we can do. She is subject to her uncle's commands. He is King here." 

**-oo000oo-**

Joey was bored, uncomfortable, and ready to stretch his own legs. But here he was, sitting on Treebeard with Jennifer, Merry, and Pippin; the Ent was walking and walking. He wished he knew what was going on. He tried amusing himself by imagining himself telling his friends about all this. 

_In his imagination, he was surrounded by all his buddies, and they were listening to him in amazement. "There we were, me and Jennifer and two hobbits being carried along by this huge talking tree…"_ But his daydream was interrupted by an exclamation from Merry, who gave a shout and pointed behind them. 

"What's _that_?" cried the hobbit. 

The rest of them turned to look behind, and jaws dropped as the Ents began emerging from the forest and walking towards Treebeard. The other Ents followed them for a while, until they stopped in a wide grassy dell within a ring of leafy trees, mostly oak and alder. 

Joey was awestruck at the sight of all these huge creatures. There were so many different kinds, like different kinds of trees. He saw some with as few as three fingers on their hands, and others with as many as nine. They were of varying shapes, too. They were almost like a walking forest all by themselves. But he could see by their eyes that they were all related to Treebeard. “Whoa!” he gasped. “Look!" 

“I’m looking, Joey!” Jennifer gaped at the Ents. “It’s—it’s…” Her voice died down as she shrugged and shook her head. 

The two children and the hobbits stared as the various Ents gathered together in a circle around Treebeard. Soon the assembly began to talk, at first in a slow and low murmur, but gradually growing louder until they were chanting loudly in a rhythmic language none of the four could understand. At first, it sounded pleasant, but after a while Joey began to grow bored. He fidgeted a little, and Jennifer gave him a very light thump on the shoulder, like when he fidgeted in church. But then Pippin muttered, _“I wonder what the Entish is for yes or no.”_ He yawned. 

Merry and Jennifer glared at the younger hobbit, though Joey had to swallow a laugh, but _Treebeard was immediately aware of him._

 _“Hm, ha, hey, my Pippin!” he said, and the other Ents all stopped their chant. “You are a hasty folk, I was forgetting you; and anyway it is wearisome listening to a speech you do not understand. You may get down now. I have told your names to the Entmoot, and they have seen you, and they have agreed that you are not Orcs, and that a new line about hobbits shall be put in the old lists. We have got no further yet, but that is quick work for an Entmoot. You can all stroll about in the dingle, if you like. There is a well of good water, if you need refreshing, away yonder in the north bank. There are still some words to speak before the Moot really begins. I will come and see you again, and tell you how things are going.”_

He set them all down, and Joey found it a great relief to have his feet on solid ground once more. The hobbits bowed to Treebeard, and a split-second later, Jennifer and Joey did as well. Joey thought the Ents looked like they were laughing at them. 

They walked towards the western side of the dingle and climbed up the path that seemed to be there. There was a big hedge with an opening in it. There were trees and more trees, climbing up a mountain. On their left, they could look to the south and watched the forest below them grow distant. It seemed to end at the horizon with a bit of green that might have been the plains of Rohan. 

_“I wonder where Isengard is?” said Pippin._

_“I don't know quite where we are,” said Merry; “but that peak is probably Methedras, and as far as I can remember the ring of Isengard lies in a fork or deep cleft at the end of the mountains. It is probably down behind this great ridge. There seems to be a smoke or haze over there, left of the peak, don't you think?”_

"What's Isengard like?" asked Joey. “That’s where the Orcs were taking us, wasn’t it?” 

“It sure was,” Jennifer said. Turning to Merry and Pippin, she asked, "And can the Ents really do anything about it?" 

Merry shrugged, but he described what he knew of the layout of Isengard from what Gandalf had told them, and from the maps he'd studied back in Rivendell. _“But I have an odd feeling about these Ents: somehow I don't think they are quite as safe and, well, funny as they seem. They seem slow, queer, and patient, almost sad; and yet I believe they could be roused. If that happened, I would rather not be on the other side.”_

Pippin agreed, and Jennifer nodded. "I think Ents are probably stronger than they look," she said. "A _whole_ lot stronger! And I don't think they are all quiet and gentle, either." 

“As big as they are? I’ll bet they’re _plenty_ strong!” Joey shuddered. “But they won’t hurt kids, will they?” 

Jennifer shook her head. “No, Joey. They won’t hurt us, or the hobbits, either.” Merry and Pippin nodded agreement. 

"I am sure we are safe from the Ents, at least," added Merry, "at least since they now know that none of us are Orcs!" 

They all turned back towards the clearing. The little dingle was a pleasant place. There was a fountain with a small pool, and the grass was soft and nice. They drank some of the water, and Joey thought the water was some of the best water he had ever had, but then all the water had been since they came into the forest. They were tired, and the voices of the Ents kept on going in the background, soothing and remote. 

"I wonder where Frodo is now," said Pippin wistfully. 

"With Sam," answered Merry, "which means he's being taken care of. But as to his location now, I don't have a clue." 

"I sure wish Aragorn would come find us," added Joey. "I miss him a lot." 

"And Kevin," added Jennifer. "I hope Kevin is sticking with Aragorn and the others, and is safe, too." She looked at her brother. "Maybe we should pray for them?" She wasn't sure how the hobbits would take that. She'd learned that hobbits didn't really seem to understand what religion even was, let alone what it was like to worship and serve and love and have fellowship with God, and they couldn't say the sort of prayer they usually did, because they could let slip what Gandalf had told them not to. 

But Merry smiled at them. "If you think it will help, you go right ahead, Jennifer. You, too, Joey. Even though Pip and I don't really know much about it, we do know about the Powers in the West. Not like Bilbo and Frodo did, but a little bit from their tales. I am sure Someone will hear you." 

Jennifer and Joey held hands and bowed their heads. “Please, God,” Jennifer prayed in a low voice, “protect Kevin and Aragorn and Boromir and Legolas and Gimli. And please, God, especially protect Frodo and Sam; they’re all alone out there, and they’re in danger. Please give them Your guidance, and surround them with angels to protect them all the way to Mordor and back. And please protect Merry and Pippin and Joey and me. And let us all be together again soon, please. Thank You. In Jesus’ name, amen.” 

“Amen,” Joey echoed. He added, “And please, God, let us kids all be with Mom and Dad again, real soon! And Lucy, too. Amen.” 

They sat quietly for a while longer, and Joey was about to drop off to sleep when they suddenly realized that the Ents had fallen silent. After hearing their voices for so long the quiet seemed odd. They looked up and _saw Treebeard coming towards them. with another Ent at his side._

 _“Hm, hoom, here I am again,” said Treebeard. “Are you getting weary, or feeling impatient, hmm, eh?"_ He urged them to be patient a while longer, as there was still much for the Ents to decide. Then he introduced his companion. _“Bregalad is his Elvish name. He says he has already made up his mind and does not need to remain at the Moot. Hm, hm, he is the nearest thing among us to a hasty Ent. You ought to get on together. Good-bye!” Treebeard turned and left them._

 _Bregalad stood for some time surveying the hobbits and children solemnly; and they looked at him, wondering when he would show any signs of “hastiness”. He was tall, and_ seemed a bit younger; at least his voice sounded younger to Joey. 

_“Ha, hmm, my friends, let us go for a walk!” he said. “I am Bregalad, that is Quickbeam in your language. But it is only a nickname, of course. They have called me that ever since I said yes to an elder Ent before he had finished his question. Also I drink quickly, and go out while some are still wetting their beards. Come with me!”_

He reached down and took Joey with one long-fingered hand and Pippin with the other. Jennifer and Merry followed alongside. Joey noticed he had six fingers on each hand, and his barkish skin did not feel rough. His hand was warm and comfortable, and made Joey feel safe. 

They walked together for a long time. They sang and laughed as they went. Quickbeam laughed a lot, whenever he saw something pleasant, even if it wasn't funny. They stopped a lot—at streams, to drink and splash in the water, and sometimes it seemed as if Quickbeam stopped to talk to trees. Once, Joey and Pippin had a water fight at one of those streams. Sometimes Quickbeam would sing to some of the trees, which Joey found odd, but nice. Quickbeam was definitely weird, Joey thought, but in a good way. 

It was evening when they came to his home. It wasn't much, except a moss-covered stone set upon turves of soft green grass, with trees growing in a circle all around it, and just like Treebeard's house, there was a spring and water to drink. 

Even though they'd walked a long way, they could still hear the voices far away, of the Entmoot. But they listened to Quickbeam telling them stories, and about how the Orcs had destroyed his home and cut down his special trees. It was a very sad story, and it brought tears to Joey's eyes. He blinked them away. He wasn't a girl, after all! But he felt very sorry for Quickbeam, and could understand why he hated the Orcs so much. Next to him, Jennifer took a deep, shuddering breath and bit her lower lip. Tears glistened in her eyes, as well. Soon, Quickbeam began to chant. 

_“O Orofarnë, Lassemista, Carnimírië!_

_O rowan fair, upon your hair how_

_white the blossom lay!_

_O rowan mine, I saw you shine upon a_

_summer's day...”_

The four of them _gradually fell asleep to the sound of the soft singing of Bregalad, that seemed to lament in many tongues the fall of trees that he had loved._

Joey thought the next two days were awfully boring. They hung around with Quickbeam, but they pretty much stayed at his home. They mostly just sat around, and the hobbits and Jennifer didn't even seem to want to talk. The weather was colder than it had been, and all there was to listen to was the sound of the Entmoot in the far distance. Even if they could hear the words, it didn't matter, because they couldn't understand them. 

At one point, Pippin was bored enough that he and Joey had a stone-throwing contest, but Pippin was so much better at it than he was that it wasn't even that much fun. And there was nothing to eat but a few little crumbs of _lembas_ and some Ent-draught. 

The third day was windy and grey, but just as the sun came up, the voices from the Ents got louder and louder. The sound of their anger made Joey feel scared. He'd thought the Ents were friendly, but they sure didn't sound like it now. Quickbeam had moved to the far end of his dell, nearer to the voices, and he listened intently, looking northward hopefully. 

Everything suddenly went completely quiet. Joey found he was holding his breath, and he let it out in a shuddering sigh. Jennifer took his hand and squeezed it; Joey leaned against her. Merry had his arm around Pippin's shoulders as they waited. 

There was a great crash, and then: "RA-HOOM-RAH!" 

The trees began to bend as if a high wind was passing through the forest. _And then a marching music began like solemn drums, and above the rolling beats and booms there welled voices singing high and strong._

_“We come, we come with roll of drum:_

_ta-runda runda runda rom!_  
  


_“We come, we come with horn and drum:_

_ta-rûna rûna rûna rom!”_

The Ents were coming. Quickbeam picked them all up and began striding towards the voices. Soon they saw the other Ents, with Treebeard at their head. They all looked really scary and determined. 

Treebeard saw them coming. _“Hoom, hom! Here we come with a boom, here we come at last! Come, join the Moot! We are off. We are off to Isengard!”_

When Quickbeam came alongside Treebeard, he allowed Merry and Pippin to move over to the other Ent. It meant that they would be more comfortable; since they were the lightest, they'd been on the higher, less-sturdy limbs. Jennifer and Joey stayed on Quickbeam’s limbs. 

All the Ents had begun to chant: 

_“To Isengard! Though Isengard be ringed_

_and barred with doors of stone;_

_Though Isengard be strong and hard,_

_as cold as stone and bare as bone,_

_We go, we go, we go to war, to hew_

_the stone and break the door;_

_For bole and bough are burning now,_

_the furnace roars—we go to war!_

_To land of gloom with tramp of doom,_

_with roll of drum, we come, we come;_

_To Isengard with doom we come!_

_With doom we come, with doom we come!”_

Joey twisted his upper body around to see what was happening. “Whoa!” he gasped. 

“What, Joey?” Jennifer furrowed her eyebrows as she peered at her little brother intently. 

“Look!” Joey pointed behind them. “Walking trees!” 

Jennifer turned to look, expecting to see more Ents, and her mouth dropped open. “I don’t believe it!” she whispered. “Where’d all those trees come from? They weren’t there when we started off!” They obviously were _not_ Ents! 

Shaking his head in response, Joey stared behind them. The slopes that were now behind them had been bare for the most part; now they were covered with trees! Moving trees! “Just like in _The Wizard of Oz_ and `H.R. Puf'n'stuf’,” he said. “I wish Kaylee could see this!” 

Jennifer grinned. “You almost expect to see a talking scarecrow or a tin man next, don’t you?” 

Joey laughed. “Yeah, really! Or a talking lion!” He shook his head violently. “You think they talk? You know—like the Ents?” 

Jennifer shrugged. “You know, Joey, I just don’t know. Unfortunately, we don’t have time to go to them and find out.” She glanced up at their host. “Let’s ask Quickbeam.” 

Joey turned to Quickbeam. “Hey, Quickbeam! See those walking trees? Do they talk, too?” 

"Not in the voices of Men or Elves or Ents. They can mutter among themselves, sounding like the wind in the leaves. But they are always angry, the _huorns_. Some say they are trees that have grown Ent-like, and others that they are Ents that have grown tree-like. For myself, I believe they are both; they are from the deepest parts of the Forest and do not have any love for those that go on two legs, but as for Orcs, they _hate_ them, and will be glad of the chance to take their revenge." His voice deepened almost into a growl. "As will I, those _bárarum-hoom-hom-rahroom_ …" 

Joey tilted his head, looking up at Quickbeam. “You mean, those trees are gonna go to war, too?” 

"They are wild, the _huorns_ ; I do not think you could call what they will do 'war'. They go for revenge." 

“Revenge against the orcs?” Jennifer asked. 

"What else?" answered the Ent. "For what they have done among the trees, the cutting, hacking, biting, burning...what else but revenge?" 

Turning backwards, Joey waved at the _huorns_. “Hi!” he shouted. Turning back to Quickbeam, he asked, “Do you think when this is over, the _huorns_ would like to play with me?” 

"I would not attempt it, young Joey. They are all angry at heart, and as I said, they have no love for _any_ who go on two legs." 

Joey bit his lower lip, a troubled look in his eyes. “Oh.” He paused. “Even kids like me? I wouldn’t hurt them.” 

“They probably don’t know how to play anyway, Joey,” Jennifer added. “And the way Quickbeam talks, it doesn’t sound as if they care how old we are. I think maybe they are more like wild animals than people.” 

Joey made a face. “This place sure isn’t like the Hundred-Acre woods in _Winnie-the-Pooh_!” 

Jennifer laughed. “Nope, it sure isn’t. But at least the Ents are our friends. They’ll protect us from the _huorns_. And the Orcs!” 

They had come near the top of the ridge, and the Ents were no longer singing. _Night fell, and there was silence: nothing was to be heard save a faint quiver of the earth beneath the feet of the Ents, and a rustle, the shade of a whisper as of many drifting leaves. At last they stood upon the summit, and looked down into a dark pit: the great cleft at the end of the mountains: Nan Curunír, the Valley of Saruman._

 _“Night lies over Isengard,” said Treebeard._ Exchanging a glance with Jennifer, Joey shivered.


	35. Never Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin finds himself having to fight in a battle, and his siblings, the hobbits, and the Ents battle Saruman. An old friend is reunited with Jennifer, Joey, and the hobbits.

**Chapter 34: “Never Give Up”**

It had gone from twilight to true night when the army of Ents crept into the upper end of the Wizard's Vale. It was dark, too cloudy for the Moon to show her face. Pretty soon Merry looked about and saw that there was a wood surrounding the whole north side of Isengard. The only light came from a window, high up in the Tower. 

Treebeard and Quickbeam, and a few other Ents, crept round near the Gates. "Be very quiet," Treebeard said to Merry and Pippin, his voice like a soft rustle of leaves. He turned to Quickbeam. “You, too, children,” he told Jennifer and Joey, who nodded and then exchanged glances with Merry and Pippin. The Ents all stood perfectly still and patient until both hobbits and both children could hardly stand it. But seated as they were upon the Ents’ shoulders, they could feel his tension as he quivered beneath them. There they stood for what seemed forever. 

Suddenly harsh trumpets sounded, a huge racket and stir—the walls echoed with the sound. Merry's heart dropped right down to his toes. "We've been spotted!" he hissed. 

But no, instead a great army began marching out: first, wild-looking men, followed by thousands of Orcs—some marching, some riding on Wargs, and some pushing great siege engines. Some of the Orcs near the end reminded Merry of the squint-eyed Men he'd seen back in Bree. Trying to keep count, Merry estimated at least ten thousand altogether. 

Merry wondered out loud: "Aren't we going to attack them?" 

_"My business is with Isengard tonight, with rock and stone,"_ Treebeard replied. 

But then Merry noticed the _huorns_ were peeling away to the south. They were after the Orcs, and as time passed, all he could see was the shadow they had created. He glanced over and saw the children, and then turned toward Pippin, who nodded. Jennifer and Joey exchanged a look, but did not say a word. Once the army was out of sight, Treebeard put down the hobbits, and Quickbeam put down Jennifer and Joey. Treebeard went up to the gates and began hammering on them with his fist. "Saruman! Saruman! Come out of there! Show your face!" 

But the only answer was arrows and stones from the walls. Those couldn't really hurt Ents, and the hobbits and children were safely out of range. Merry supposed that was why Treebeard and Quickbeam had set them down where they did. 

Merry looked at Jennifer. "It's about to get nasty," he said, and bent down and began filling his pockets with stones. Pippin began to do the same, and so Jennifer and Joey did as well. Merry grinned to himself; a hobbit never had to be without a weapon as long as there were rocks to be found. They nearly had their pockets filled, when Treebeard and Quickbeam reappeared and lifted them all up again. 

Quickbeam, with Jennifer and Joey aboard once more, strode away to where several Ents were near the dam that held back the waters of the Isen. With Quickbeam watching, the Ents began to work on the supports to the dam, succeeding in breaking the supports. Water began trickling through the cracks they made. Suddenly the dam shattered, and many Orcs began to fall to their deaths in the rushing torrents. But others on the southern battlements began to shoot more arrows; some of those were tipped with fire. 

Treebeard shouted, "Break the dam! Release the river! Hold on, young hobbits!" Treebeard added, as the water rushed their way. 

Quickbeam and his passengers, as well as the other Ents, were hurrying back in their direction. “Hold on, children!” Quickbeam said. Jennifer and Joey nodded, and clutched his limbs tightly. 

Merry and Pippin began to let fly with their stones, nearly all of them hitting an Orc squarely in the head; they could see that Jennifer and Joey were also making good use of their ammunition, as rocks were also flying from the direction of Quickbeam. 

Some of the arrows struck Treebeard, but they didn't really seem to harm him. He swatted at _them like they were stinging flies_. Thankfully, he was able to keep all of them from hitting Merry or Pippin. However, some of them did strike Treebeard in the legs and torso. Just then Merry heard Pippin yell, "Look out!" He looked down and saw a figure with a torch—he could not tell if it was an Orc or a Man at the distance, but it was running towards Quickbeam. A stone flew from the direction of the Ent's shoulder and knocked the torchbearer down, to be swept away by raging waters. Pippin grinned and yelled, "Good shot, Joey!" though there was not much chance the boy could hear him. 

Then Merry noticed Saruman bolting from a small door at the side of the tower. "He's getting away!" Merry shouted. 

Everyone turned, and spotted the wizard as he ran. One of the Ents moved to pursue him from behind, just as he started to turn and race back the way he had come, since he had been seen. But the Ent was now between him and his bolthole. Saruman turned now, and made a desperate run for the main door. 

But Quickbeam had noticed, and veered off after Saruman, fairly running on his long legs. "Oh, hang on, Jennifer and Joey!" he muttered to himself, since he feared they might fall. Jennifer and Joey clutched tightly to one of his other limbs. Merry and Pippin were once more riding Treebeard, Jennifer noticed. At least they were safe with him. 

Saruman was racing ahead of the rushing waters and reached the stairs to the tower, but Quickbeam snatched him up at the last instant before Saruman could enter the doors, and before Treebeard could stop him, he strangled the life out of the fallen wizard. 

“Jeez!” Joey gasped, as he and his sister watched in horrified fascination. “Quickbeam sure was _mad_!” He shuddered, and hid his face in his sister's side. 

Jennifer nodded agreement, wrapping her arm protectively around Joey’s shoulders; she bit her lower lip as she gaped up at the angry Ent. “I've never seen so much anger...” Her voice shook. 

Quickbeam had dropped the body, and he stood there staring despondently. Slowly, Jennifer and Joey climbed down him and dropped to the steps, standing at his side, both of them very pale and frightened-looking. Merry thought the Ent might feel a bit appalled at what he’d just done, and he was sure that the two children were shocked. Treebeard came up beside Quickbeam and gently set Merry and Pippin down. 

_Around the body a grey mist gathered, and rising slowly to a great height like smoke from a fire, a pale shrouded figure loomed over the Tower. For a moment it wavered, looking to the West, but out of the West came a cold wind, and it bent away, and with a sigh, dissolved into nothing._ And then something horrid to watch happened to his body: it seemed to have been dead for many years; it shrank, and the shrivelled face became rags of skin upon a hideous skull. Merry looked at his cousin, who seemed pale. Pippin was sick from the sight of it, and threw up; so did the children. Merry, with much effort, swallowed his bile; he needed to keep his wits about him for the younger ones' sakes. 

Treebeard stood there staring down at it for a moment, and then said, _“Hoom…hrummm…wizards should know better.”_ And he lifted a fold of Saruman’s robe and covered him over. Then he turned and announced to all the Ents, _“The wickedness of Saruman is ended. Now let us see to cleansing Isengard."_

But there weren't many of Saruman's troops left, as he appeared to have sent them almost all away to deal with Rohan, but a few dozen Men and about the same number of Orcs tried to bolt. The Ents caught a few of the Men, but let them go after questioning them. They killed the Orcs, and the few that did get away ended up running into the _huorns_. 

Pippin went over and took Jennifer's hand. Merry went over to where Joey knelt upon the steps, and helped him up and drew him close by the shoulders. 

Quickbeam looked down at them, a stricken expression on his face. "I am sorry! I put you in danger!" He sighed and turned away from them all, too ashamed to let them see his face.” 

Sympathetically, Jennifer laid a hand on his hand. “It’s all right, Quickbeam. You didn’t mean to endanger us, and you did protect us. Thank you for that.” Joey nodded agreement. 

Treebeard looked down, directly at Merry. "Find a safe and dry place for the children to rest, as well as yourselves," he said. "The waters of the Isen will soon run clean and clear out the filth, but it will take many hours before the waters go down. Walk warily; I am sure there are many holes and much dangerous debris beneath the water." 

Merry nodded. "Pip, watch over Jennifer and Joey; I'll find a safe spot for us to hole up for a while, as Treebeard said. I'll be back in a few minutes." When Pippin started to say they should stay together and all look at the same time, Merry shook his head. He whispered in Pippin's ear, "There are bound to be some very unpleasant sights floating around. The young ones don't need to see that." 

Startled, Pippin nodded. The water by the steps was already beginning to recede a little, so he gathered Jennifer and Joey to him and led them down a few steps away from the shrouded remains of Saruman. 

Merry carefully picked his way down, averting his eyes from the occasional floating body. Most of the water was still chin-deep to him, and it was easier to swim than to walk in some spots, but he came to a recess in the walls near the tower. There were partially shattered stairs there, leading up. The wall above the first landing was broken, but the landing itself was large and seemed stable. It was the nearest place Merry could find, and there would be room for the four of them to lie down and recover. 

By the time he made his way down, the water was only up to his shoulders. He was exhausted, and was relieved when Treebeard picked him up. Merry showed him the spot he'd found, and the old Ent carried him back to collect the others. He then returned them to the place that Merry had found for them. 

The two children fell asleep right away, curled together, Jennifer hugging her little brother close. But Merry and Pippin were wakeful. A loud growl from Pippin's stomach explained why. Merry's own insides were also feeling rather empty. 

"We need food," Pippin said. 

Merry nodded. With a glance at the two young sleepers, he got up and gave Pippin a hand up. “So do they,” he said in a near-whisper, so as not to wake up Jennifer and Joey; Pippin nodded agreement. They quietly and carefully picked their way down the broken steps. There was an Ent nearby, keeping watch, so they knew the others would be safe. 

While some of the waters were going down quickly, there was still a lot of stuff floating around. 

Merry picked up a floating basket and tossed out its contents in disgust. "Good luck trying to find something decent to eat around here. Probably dead rats and mouldy bread."

Beside him, Pippin had picked up a floating apple. He looked to the sky for a moment, trying to figure out where it came from. Suddenly, he saw another and another...

Merry noticed what was happening. They followed the trail of apples, and then they spied a basket of even more apples.

The hobbits looked with rapt anticipation at a storehouse in the wall near the Gates.

"Saruman’s storeroom!" Merry exclaimed, as they stared into a room filled with boxes and crates. They began to examine them; obviously, they were filled with food meant for the Men who worked for Saruman, and not for the Orcs. 

Suddenly Pippin gave a crow of triumph, and began to laugh and dance about. Merry turned to see what he'd found: there were two barrels, very familiar-looking barrels! _Longbottom Leaf! There were the Hornblower brandmarks on the barrels, as plain as plain,_ along with the year: _1417_! 

_"How did it come here, do you suppose, Merry?" Pippin asked in amazement._

_"I can't imagine. For Saruman's private use, I fancy. I never knew that it went so far abroad. But it comes in handy now!"_

They cracked open the top of the nearest one. Merry took a huge sniff of it. "The finest pipe-weed in the Southfarthing." The barrel had been well-sealed, and the pipe-weed was dry and clean. 

Pippin grinned. "It’s perfect. One barrel each." He stopped. "Wait. Do you think we should share it with Treebeard?" He gave an impish smirk and rolled his eyes. 

Merry gave a lopsided Brandybuck grin. "No. No. Dead plant and all that. Don’t think he’d understand." He leaned into Pippin. "Could be a distant relative." he said, putting a conspiratorial finger aside his nose.

Pippin smiled. "I get it. Don’t be hasty."

Merry whipped out his pipe. "Exactly." He lowered his voice to imitate the Ent. "Bah-hrum!"

The two of them began to laugh. Finally, Merry said, "Let's take a look round." This guard tower seemed to have been used by Men, and was fairly clean and in decent shape. After a few moments of exploration, he told Pippin, "Let's go and fetch Jennifer and Joey, and bring them here. There is some dry firewood in the inner storeroom, and a place where we can start a fire, get everyone dry and warm." 

His cousin nodded, and they made their way down. They found the two children still sleeping where they had left them, and woke them gently. "We've found a better place," said Pippin, as he roused Joey. "And there's real food." 

Merry asked the Ent standing guard to carry them back there; as tired as he was, he was sure the others were just as exhausted. The Ent, one they'd heard called Beechbone, obliged. 

Jennifer seemed pleased at their discovery; Joey was too tired to even be curious. Merry bustled about and started a small fire, and filled a kettle with some clean water from a barrel he'd found, while Pippin searched for the means of a simple meal—some day-old bread, some cheese, and some apples. Merry'd also found some dried herbs in a small jar. They weren't the freshest, but he steeped some chamomile and mint in the water when it boiled to make tea. He thought it would help the children to have something hot to drink. 

Joey ate a little cheese and an apple, but fell asleep before he'd taken more than a bite or two of the bread. Jennifer just barely managed to eat her apple and drink her tea, and then she snuggled up with her brother to sleep again. 

Merry and Pippin kept watch outside the entrance, Pippin pulled out his pipes, somehow still safe after all their trials, and they settled in with a smoke, as content as two hobbits could be in such a place, though they missed their other friends. 

The two hobbits were finally at the point of going back in and sleeping themselves when _there was the sound of a rider coming swiftly up the road. Merry and Pippin lay quiet, and Treebeard hid himself in the shadows under the arch_ of the Gate. _Suddenly a great horse came striding up, like a flash of silver. It was already dark. but they could see the rider's face clearly: it seemed to shine, and all his clothes were white._

 _Pippin just sat up, staring, with his mouth open._ Merry found himself gaping at the approaching horseman as well. Jennifer and Joey hurried outside, apparently awakened by the sound of hooves, and stared at the approaching horse and rider. “What on earth…?” Jennifer’s voice trailed off as she and Joey joined the hobbits, crouching next to them. 

The rider stopped. Peering down at Pippin, he said, _"Get up, you tom-fool of a Took! Where, in the name of wonder, in all this ruin is Treebeard? I want him. Quick!"_

“Gandalf!” Pippin cried out. He and Merry leaped to their feet. Jennifer and Joey did the same, and gaped up at the old friend they had not expected to ever see again. 

“Gandalf! You’re alive!” Jennifer gasped. 

He smiled at them, a twinkle in his black eyes. "I do seem to be," he said dryly. "And I am most pleased to see the four of you alive and hale. But I am in much haste; where is…" 

But _Treebeard heard_ the wizard's _voice and came out of the shadows at once; and there was a strange meeting. Gandalf obviously expected to find Treebeard here; and Treebeard might almost have been loitering about near the gates on purpose to meet him._

When Treebeard came up, he said, “Hoom…hrummm…Gandalf! I am glad you have come! _There_ was _a wizard to manage here._ I must tell you that Saruman is no more!” 

Merry was surprised to see how sad Gandalf looked at this, considering all the trouble Saruman had caused, but the wizard shook his head and said, “I know; I felt his passing.” Then he muttered some words in a strange language, and pointed his staff at the body, still covered at the steps. Merry was surprised that Gandalf could see it there—he scarcely could make it out, and he already knew it was there. But, after all, Gandalf _was_ a wizard. There was a flash of white flame, and when it cleared, Saruman’s body was gone, with not even any ashes to show where it had been. 

Then Gandalf turned to Treebeard and said, _“Treebeard, I need your help. You have done much, but I need more. I have about ten thousand Orcs to manage."_

 _'"Huorns will help," said Treebeard._

Jennifer watched as Gandalf went off with Treebeard to talk. They spoke for a short time (Jennifer was sure the Ent would have found it a very hasty conversation!). The four companions simply stared at one another. Gandalf! He was alive! 

After a while, Gandalf _came back to_ the hobbits and the children, leading Shadowfax. 

“Gandalf!” Joey squealed as he jumped off the rock fearlessly into the wizard's arms. Laughing, Gandalf wrapped the little boy in his embrace, and then, setting Joey down, he extended them to include Merry and Pippin, who had scrambled quickly down after Joey. Jennifer followed a little more slowly, dazed in wonder at seeing Gandalf alive. 

“I am glad to see you,” he told Joey. “All of you,” he added, as he scanned Merry, Pippin, and Jennifer’s faces. 

_He looks as if he’s relieved,_ Jennifer thought. _Heck, he_ is _relieved! I can tell. He even seems…_ She thought. _...uh, merry! Or almost, anyway._ She leaned into him for her own embrace, taking a deep breath of the smell of wool and horse and some other pleasant scent she could scarcely identify, that was purely Gandalf. 

“The Orcs hurt Merry and Pippin and Joey,” she said softly so that only he could hear. “They whipped them. Pippin fainted just before they were captured, and Merry was knocked out.” 

Gandalf nodded, sorrow in his eyes. “They whipped you, too,” he said. Jennifer nodded, biting her lower lip. 

_"But Gandalf,"_ she said more loudly, _"where have you been? And have you seen the others?"_

 _"Wherever I have been, I am back,”_ Gandalf said. _“Yes, I have seen some of the others. But news must wait. This is a perilous night, and I must ride fast. But the dawn may be brighter; and if so, we shall meet again. Take care of yourselves, and keep away from Orthanc! Good-bye!"_ He swung back up on his great horse with nearly as much grace as an Elf and galloped off, his hair and beard billowing behind him. 

After Gandalf left, Merry and Pippin went back into the storeroom to take a nap. Jennifer occupied herself with going through the stores of food, to see what they actually had. 

Joey went outside and sat down in front of the door; he was perched quite high, and began to amuse himself with throwing some of the stones left from his pockets into the water below, being very careful not to hit any of the Ents who were wading about. When he got bored with that (and had run out of stones), he stood up and climbed on some of the rubble to reach the top of the wall and gaze out on the plains, which were misty up near to Orthanc, but clear further out. He was thus the first one to spot the horse racing in their direction. 

He scrambled down and poked his head into the storeroom. "Someone's coming!" he shouted. 

Jennifer looked up from her task, startled, and Merry and Pippin woke up at once, their hands on their swords, which had been placed right next to them as they slept. 

Merry stood up. "Who is it, Joey?" he asked. 

Joey shrugged. "Don’t know. It was too far away for me to see who it was, but he was coming quickly! It's not Gandalf coming back. This horse is dark." 

The other three followed Joey back out, and up to the spot where Joey had been standing. They gazed out on the tiny figure of the rider, still beyond the haze of steam and fog. "He's probably about two miles off," said Pippin. "He will likely be here in twenty minutes." 

Merry nodded. "Joey, will you climb down and go let Treebeard know someone's coming?" 

Joey grinned and nodded. "Sure!" He carefully descended the damaged part of the stairs, but hurried quickly once he had reached a part that was safer. 

The rider was still a couple of furlongs off when the horse slowed down, clearly winded nearly to exhaustion, and the rider disappeared into the mist. They could still hear the _clop, clop_ of the horse's hooves, though. 

Treebeard had followed Joey up to the gate; the the other three came down to join him and await whoever this person might be. He was pale and had lank dark hair. _When he came out of the mist and suddenly saw all the ruin and wreckage in front of him, he sat and gaped, and his face went almost green. He was so bewildered that he did not seem to notice_ Treebeard and the hobbits and children _at first. When he did, he gave a cry, and tried to turn his horse round and ride off. But Treebeard took three strides, put out a long arm, and lifted him out of the saddle. His horse bolted in terror, and he grovelled on the ground._

“I am Gríma,” he said. “I am _a friend and counsellor of the king, and I have been sent with important messages from Théoden to Saruman.”_

Exchanging a glance, Jennifer and Joey rolled their eyes and snorted. This man’s claim did _not_ ring true! Jennifer shook her head. “Yeah, _right_!” she muttered under her breath. 

'"No one else would dare to ride through the open land, so full of foul Orcs," the one who called himself Gríma continued, "so I was sent. And I have had a perilous journey, and I am hungry and weary. I fled far north out of my way, pursued by wolves." 

Treebeard looked at him, and he flinched. "Saruman is dead. He is no more." 

The fellow struggled. "Then _let me go away! My messages are useless now."_

 _"They are indeed," said Treebeard._ “Gandalf said you might turn up, and if you did, you were not to be allowed to roam about and cause more mischief. You may wait in the Tower, until he decides what to do with you.” 

Gríma wanted none of that, but Treebeard gave him no choice, so he floundered through the dirty water, and managed to get inside the Tower. “He looks for all the world like a drowned rat,” Merry whispered, smirking. 

Grinning, Jennifer and Joey nodded agreement. ‘He sure does, doesn’t he?” Jennifer whispered back. Joey snickered. 

_Treebeard had watched until the fellow went inside the tower and the huge doors closed behind him, and then he turned. "Well, he has gone in," he said when he returned. "I saw him crawling up the steps like a draggled rat. Now I must go and wash myself clean of the slime. I'll be away up on the north side, if anyone wants to see me. There is no clean water down here fit for an Ent to drink. or to bathe in. So I will ask you two lads_ and you children _to keep a watch at the gate for the folk that are coming. There'll be the Lord of the Fields of Rohan, mark you! You must welcome him as well as you know how: his men_ shall be fighting _a great fight with the Orcs. Maybe, you know the right fashion of Men's words for such a lord, better than Ents. There have been many lords in the green fields in my time, and I have never learned their speech or their names. They will be wanting man-food, and you know all about that, I guess. So find what you think is fit for a king to eat, if you can."_ Jennifer, Joey, and the hobbits exchanged glances and nodded, and Treebeard left them. 

**-oo000oo-**

Kevin stood there in the cave, watching the people, hundreds of the Rohirrim. The women were tearfully saying farewell to the men at the entrance. Old men and young boys were being separated out. He was near Aragorn, who was looking through a pile of swords as they were being passed out to the new soldiers. 

He saw Aragorn giving a disdainful look at one of the old swords, and tossing it aside in disgust as unfit for use even in these circumstances. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers."

Gimli snorted.  "Most have seen too many winters."

"Or too few," said Legolas sadly. 

"They are younger than I am," Kevin said glumly. "And I don't feel nearly as prepared as I should be, even though you've been training me." 

Aragorn looked at him. "You are younger than I would care to see in battle, but you are more prepared than these boys. And you have courage, I know. Think of your siblings. They are depending on you, though you are separated by distance." 

Sighing, Kevin nodded. _I never expected to have fought in a war when I haven’t even graduated from high school yet!_ Aragorn patted his shoulder and then glanced across the steps. Kevin followed his gaze. 

A boy, maybe a year or so younger than Kevin, stood at the edge of the steps, nervously holding a sword. He looked at Aragorn and Kevin briefly before he turned his face away.

Aragorn looked over at him and held out his hand. “Give me your sword.” Slowly, the boy walked over to Aragorn and handed over his sword. Aragorn took it. Kevin watched intently, looking from Aragorn to the other boy. 

"What is your name?" Aragorn asked.

"Haleth, son of Háma, my lord," the boy answered.

Aragorn nodded. "I know your father. He is a fine warrior." 

"The Men are saying that we will not live out the night. They say that it is hopeless…" Haleth looked embarrassed to mention his fear, and Kevin felt sorry for him. 

Aragorn stood and looked at the sword. He gave it a few swings and held it before him. He looked at Haleth. "This is a good sword."

Aragorn handed the sword back to Haleth, who took it gingerly.

"Haleth, son of Háma…" Aragorn said, leaning down to him and laying a hand on his shoulder, "...there is _always_ hope."

He strode off, but Kevin stayed behind, and moved over next to Haleth. "Aragorn's a good man, and a great warrior," he told Haleth. "If he says there is hope, then you can depend on him. He's taught me everything I know—which isn't much yet—but I feel safer, knowing what he's shown me." 

"Could—could you teach me some of the things he has shown you?" the boy asked nervously. 

Kevin was startled, but he nodded. "Sure. Why don't we go and find some place with fewer people and more room?" 

Haleth looked grateful. "My father has been showing me a few things, but he is often away, since he is in Théoden King's _éored_ and has to stay in Meduseld for much of each year," he said, as the two of them walked off to find a spot where they could practice. "I have to stay behind on our holding, to help my mother and sister, so he does not have a lot of time to teach me." 

"Well, I haven’t been learning for long," Kevin answered. “But Aragorn and Boromir are really great warriors and good teachers, and so are Legolas and Gimli." 

Just a short distance from the cavern's entrance was a small opening that led into a storage cave. There were boxes of supplies and piles of weapons around the edges, but the centre of the room was open enough for the two boys to be able to practice. 

Kevin realized that Haleth was probably almost as good as he was; they were both beginners, after all. But Haleth was much more frightened and nervous. Kevin was as well, but somehow, he felt much calmer—part of it was that he had already participated in an actual battle, and part of it was that he had left things up to the Lord. _Thy will be done,_ he prayed before he fought. It helped a lot. But he did not know how to explain this to Haleth without talking about things that hadn't happened yet, and wouldn’t happen in Haleth’s lifetime. Instead, he just said a little silent prayer for Haleth himself. _Lord, please take care of my new friend, and help him to be calm and brave in battle. And please, God, protect him. He’s just a boy, younger than me. Please keep him alive and safe!_

They were just getting into the rhythm of sparring when suddenly they were interrupted by the loud sound of a horn. 

"Is it the enemy already?" exclaimed Haleth. The two boys rushed out of their makeshift practice room, and encountered Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and some of the Rohirric warriors speeding towards the sound as well. 

They followed, and came towards the gate. The Guards were opening the gate, so it could not be orcs. Kevin and Haleth could see outside the Keep, to the causeway approaching the Gate. 

An army of Elven warriors was marching up the causeway into the Hornburg. To Kevin's joy, he could see Haldir at their head. _They must be from Lothlórien!_ he thought.  The Rohirric warriors looked upon them in wonder and excitement. Then Théoden King walked down the steps of the Hall, staring in surprise.

The Elven troops marched in with perfect precision, with Haldir in front. He stopped and with a subtle signal, all the others stopped in unison. 

Facing the King, Haldir bowed as Théoden gazed on in astonishment. "How is this possible?"

Haldir straightened his back. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell, and from the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood: An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago, we fought and died together."

Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, all of whom had put on their chainmail armour, and Kevin appeared at the head of the stairs. Haldir looked up to them and smiled. "We come to honour that alliance," he said. 

They descended the steps to greet him. Haldir reached out with a soldier's clasp; a beaming Aragorn began to return it, but then grabbed the Elf in a huge embrace. Haldir appeared taken aback, but hugged him back lightly. " _Mae govannen,_ Haldir. You are _most_ welcome."

Haldir extended his greeting to the other members of the company. When he reached Kevin, he arched a brow. "I see you are still in one piece, young Stevenion." He glanced around. "Where are your younger siblings and the hobbits? Are they in safety with the other women and children here?" 

Kevin shook his head. "No, I am afraid we became separated. It's a long story, but I'll tell you about it after the battle." 

The Elf chuckled. "I like your confidence, and look forward to your tale. But now I must speak with the King of Rohan, and with Aragorn." Smiling, Kevin nodded. 

The army of Elves made a perfect left face, and stood at attention before the King of the Rohirrim for his review. Haldir bowed before him. "We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."

Smiling his thanks, Aragorn turned to Kevin. “It is time for you to put on your armour, Kevin. The enemy will soon be here.” He took Kevin to the armoury to be fitted out. 

**-oo000oo-**

Kevin stood on the battlement, wearing the armour that Aragorn had selected for him. It consisted of a leather hauberk with chain mail sleeves, and a metal collar called a gorget around his neck. They had not been able to find any elbow or leg armour that would fit him, though. He also had a leather cap with iron band around it, since they hadn't found a helmet in his size. He glanced down at his temporary attire. _Sure is different from what soldiers have to wear in_ my _time!_

Haleth, who was wearing armour similar to Kevin’s, had gone to fight near the King, alongside his father, but Kevin remained with Aragorn, who was with the Elves. Legolas and Gimli were slightly further on, with the Rohirric archers, and Boromir was helping to command those who would be guarding the Gate. Kevin looked around. The spot where he stood with Aragorn was packed with Elves. Beyond, on either side, the battlements were crowded with the warriors of Rohan. 

He felt somewhat nervous—not a bad, worried nervous, but the sort of nervous alertness that Boromir had told him was necessary to keep ready, and to protect himself and others. "Fear serves you, not the other way around,” Boromir had told him. “If you have no fear at all, you will quickly be wounded or killed. But do not let it overcome you. Let it help to guide you into keeping your eyes open and your weapon at the ready." Kevin supposed that made sense; after all, he supposed that just like righteous anger, there could also be a righteous sort of fear. 

He could easily see over the wall in front of him through the crenels (which he'd been told was what those slits in the walls were called), but it was dark and windy, and difficult to see what was out there. 

Suddenly, there was the flash of lightning and a crack of thunder, and it began to rain. Kevin's eyes grew wide as he saw the Orc army off in the distance, approaching. It seemed endless, rows and rows of the creatures. A whole sea of enemies! 

Kevin took a deep breath. If there was ever a time to remember the Scriptures that he had memorized back at Rivendell and Lothlorien, this was it. A psalm sprang to memory. _“Lord, how many are my foes!”_ he whispered. _“How many rise up against me! Many are saying of me, ‘God will not deliver him.’‘ But you, Lord, are a shield around me, my glory, the One who lifts my head high. I call out to the Lord, and he answers me from his holy mountain. Arise, Lord! Deliver me, my God! Strike all my enemies on the jaw; break the teeth of the wicked.”_ He paused. 

_Psalm 3. Parts of it anyway,_ Kevin thought. He whispered, “Please, God, arise and deliver _us_ all! Please be our shield.” 

Feeling stronger, Kevin took another deep breath in and out, steadied his stance, and waited. A supernatural peace flooded his being, but he stayed alert and ready to fight. _I’m so glad Jennifer and Joey and Kaylee aren’t here! And Merry and Pippin,_ he thought. _At least they’re safe._ He bit his lower lip. _I wish I knew that Frodo and Sam were safe, too!_ Beside him, Aragorn was striding along the Elven archers. Aside from Haldir, few spoke Westron, and none of them well, so Aragorn was helping the March Warden to command them. 

_I wish I knew what Aragorn was saying!_ Kevin shook his head. _Lady Galadriel was right. Tonight, I_ do _have to don the warrior’s way, and put behind my youth! But what did she mean about me having to ride on eagles’ wings?_

He did not understand the orders, but that did not matter. He felt that the warriors from Lothlórien probably didn't even need orders, since they were so experienced. But Aragorn knew what he was doing. He kept his gaze on the approaching enemy. But suddenly they stopped. He could hear one of them roar, and they all began to pound their spears on the ground, and to chant harshly. Kevin had to suppress an urge to laugh. He was suddenly reminded of a football game and the crowd singing, "We will, We will Rock You!" The humorous image made any of the fear that the display was supposed to instil evaporate. 

Everyone seemed to be ready, Men and Elves, with their weapons in their hands or their arrows ready. Aragorn yelled, _"Dartho!"_ , one of the Elven orders that Kevin did understand—it meant "Hold!" 

But someone either did not hear the order, or perhaps they simply could not hold the arrow, because Kevin suddenly saw one speeding from another part of the wall, and found one of the Orcs in the front line. It fell over, either dead or wounded. The Orc commander gave a mighty roar, and the host charged. 

Suddenly everything erupted into chaos. Arrows were flying from the battlements, raining down on the Orcs below. Kevin was not an archer, though. He was among those who waited with their swords drawn for the inevitable attack on the walls. He was breathing in and out, remembering that the Lord was with him. He was still nervous, but not as afraid as he had thought he would be. The supernatural peace that had filled him before kept hold of his heart, enabling him to stay clear-headed and alert. 

Ladders began to be raised against the outer walls. Kevin was among the many who shoved them back, pushing the ladders away. He could not help but wince at the sight of the creatures falling to their deaths. But not every ladder was pushed off, and then at one place and then another, the Orcs began coming up between the merlons onto the battlements. 

Kevin barely heard Aragorn's order of "Swords! Swords!", for the blood was roaring in his ears, and the sounds of screams from wounded Men and Orcs was louder than he'd thought it would be. But his sword was already drawn. He saw that the Elves around him had done so as well. 

The battle raged on, and Kevin had no room for thought. He just allowed his body to remember what he had been taught, and fought as best he could. More and more ladders were being brought, and more and more Orcs kept on coming, like a mighty tide. Kevin had not even noticed that Aragorn was no longer at his side. His vision was limited to the enemy in front of him. At one point, he was barely able to stop himself when one of the Elves bumped into him. Thankfully, both of them were able to stop themselves from attacking each other, and the Elf's quick reflexes saved him from one of the Orcs who had tried to sneak up when they were distracted. 

And then there was a sound Kevin never had expected to hear in Middle-earth: an explosion! Somehow, the enemy had explosives! Then he recalled the stories of Gandalf's fireworks: where there were fireworks, there was gunpowder! But he'd thought only wizards had them...oh. Duh! _Saruman_ was a wizard, too. 

The sound had also startled everyone else, and there was a brief lull in the fighting where he was. He had completely lost track of Aragorn and Gimli, whom he had briefly seen earlier. 

_What on earth is going on?_ Kevin wondered. _What’s happening?_ Frantically, he scanned the surrounding area. 

His brief instant of inattention cost him. There was a hard blow to his back, and it knocked him down. He rolled several feet and came up hard against the wall. He was only out of it briefly, but it hurt to breathe, and though he knew he needed to, it was difficult for him to focus enough to stand back up. Fortunately, he had been knocked into a small alcove in the wall, and was unnoticed by both the enemy and his allies. He struggled to his feet, and heard Aragorn's voice, shouting orders in both Sindarin and Westron to retreat. 

He looked around and saw the Elves gathering to leave, and made his way towards them. He could see Haldir easily, and heard Aragorn coming their way. 

Haldir was accosted by one of the Orcs, and was making short work of it. But just then Kevin saw what the Elf could not: another of the big Uruk-hai had risen from where it had been down—perhaps wounded or knocked out briefly, as Kevin had been. It was sneaking up on Haldir as he was engaged with the other one. 

Without even thinking about it, Kevin ran two steps and raised his sword up to block the blow. It was a hard one, and his arm was numbed by it, but the delay was just enough to allow Haldir to turn and finish the Orc off. He turned and locked eyes with Kevin, and gave him a brief nod of thanks, gathering Kevin in with the rest of the Elves into the retreat. 

Aragorn caught up with them, and together they all made their way down into the Keep, where Théoden was fighting with his personal _éored_ and Boromir. They could hear the rhythmic booming of the Orcs assaulting the gate with a battering ram, and then a horrid crash as the gate smashed under the assault. They ran faster down the steps and saw that the gate had been breached. There was one soldier impaled on the jagged end of the battering ram. There was arrow fire, and then Boromir and Théoden were fighting fiercely with the Orcs who were trying to clear the narrow opening and get inside. 

There was the loud clash of close weapons, and as the group came into the line of sight, they saw Théoden injured as he saved Gamling from a fierce Uruk-hai. Boromir leaped into the gap and shouted to Gamling, “Protect the King!” 

Kevin found himself swinging his sword wildly as they tried to cut through to the gate. They were nearly there, but would they be in time to stop the onslaught? 

Théoden was breathing heavily as he leaned against a wall. The injury did not seem serious, thankfully, but he was looking discouraged until Aragorn fought his way to the King's side. "Hold them!" he shouted. 

“How long do you need?” Aragorn called back. 

Théoden took his sword in hand. "As long as you can give me."

Aragorn nodded and looked around. "Gimli!"

Aragorn and Gimli headed towards a side gate. Kevin started to follow, but Aragorn shook his head. "You are needed here, Kevin!" And then the two were gone, and Kevin found himself defending himself from an Orc that seemingly appeared from nowhere. The creature struck so hard that Kevin would have gone down, but Boromir was suddenly there, and with a mighty stroke, he parted the beast from its head. He gave Kevin a brief grin and then turned back to the gate. 

Théoden observed Aragorn and Gimli from above the gate. He turned back to his men. “Shore up the door!”

A group of soldiers began to carry beams to dam up the door against the ocean of enemies outside. They worked feverishly to shore up the gate. Kevin grabbed one end of a large broken beam, regardless of who had the other end, and hurried to help. As the onslaught slowed (Kevin assumed because of Aragorn and Gimli on the other side), they finally were able to secure and reinforce the gate. He hoped that the two of them were all right, and was relieved when he saw Théoden put his head through a crack and give the order: "Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!"

Théoden drew back, and a final board was shoved in place at the crack, to seal it off. 

Almost as one, the fighters drew a deep breath. Kevin looked at Boromir. "Thank you," he breathed. Boromir smiled at him and gave Kevin a slap on the back, but did not say anything. Instead, the big man turned to help with the injured. Kevin looked around to see if he could help also, and was alarmed to see Haleth. He was huddled against a wall, his face on his knees. Kevin rushed over to him. 

"Haleth! Are you all right?" 

The other boy lifted a tear-ravaged face. "My father! He was hit by the ram, and before I could make my way to him, the Orcs…" He stopped briefly and gasped, "They...they cut him to pieces!" 

Boromir saw Kevin awkwardly patting Haleth on the back, and went over. He heard what the boy had said. "Lad, your father was killed by the ram before they began to maim his body. He would have felt nothing." 

But Haleth just looked up at him blankly. Kevin nodded to show Boromir he'd stay with the other boy and try to help him. As Boromir walked away, Kevin drew Haleth to him by the shoulders, and felt him give way to sobbing. Kevin just stayed with him, holding him, not saying anything, but silently praying for Háma and all the others who had died defending Helm's Deep. 

Then the order came from Théoden and Gamling: "Pull back! Pull back! Pull back from the Gates!"

Kevin heard a sound of cheering on the battlements above, and realized that Aragorn and Gimli must have been pulled to safety. He stood up and helped Haleth to rise, and they began to follow the retreat from the Gate. If it were assaulted again, there would be no shoring up. 

The remaining defenders had retreated to the Keep and barred the door. Their reprieve was brief. They heard the crashing of the gate from its second onslaught, and they could hear the Orcs overrunning the stronghold. 

After Kevin had given Haleth some water to drink, Gamling had come to speak to him; he had been a close friend of Hama, and his words helped put some heart into the bereaved son. Now Haleth had recovered his nerve, his grief turning to anger. He and Kevin were helping to barricade the door, and then they would draw their swords together and fight once more. Kevin once more felt confident that somehow things would work out right, even if they were killed. _Although for Mom and Dad’s sake, I sure hope it won’t come to that!_ he thought. _They don’t even know where we are. They wouldn’t have any way to find out I’m dead, or bury me._

Across the room, he could see Aragorn and Théoden speaking; they were clearly debating what to do next. He could not hear what they said, but he saw Legolas standing with his head cocked, indicating that the Elf was eavesdropping. 

Suddenly, Théoden's stance straightened, and his face cleared. He made a gesture that Gamling understood. Gamling came over to them. He picked Haleth and three or four other Rohirric warriors. "Go! Your job is to get the women and children clear of the caverns and into the mountains beyond. Tell Lady Éowyn she is to lead them, and you will fight the rear-guard." 

Haleth looked like he wanted to argue. Angry over his father's death, he wanted to be in the thick of the fighting. Kevin could tell what he was thinking by the expression on his face, and put his hand on Haleth's arm. "Your mom and sister are in those caves," he whispered. 

Clearly, Haleth had not remembered that. He looked at Kevin. "Thank you!" he said, and after clasping Kevin's wrist in a warrior's handshake, he went with the others on his appointed task. 

"Can I go with them?" Kevin asked, loath to part with his new friend. 

Gamling shook his head. "You are under the command of Lord Aragorn. I may not set orders to you, nor permit you to leave without his say." 

Kevin sighed, but nodded. There was another sickening crack at the door. He drew his sword and went to stand next to Boromir and other warriors. But Legolas was smiling, and he had his knives in hand. 

After what seemed like forever, Kevin noticed a faint ray of light illuminating the room. He looked around. The rays of dawn could be seen through the window. _It’s morning!_ he thought. _Have we really been fighting all night?_

Another blow at the door sent some of the men who were barring it to the floor, but they quickly scrambled up to hold it once more. 

Kevin glanced over to see Théoden put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder. Gamling rushed over and went to the smaller door that led to the caverns where the horses had been stabled. Then Kevin saw Gimli climb up a stairway leading to a giant horn, the one he had been told was the Horn of Helm Hammerhand. The ram hit again, but not quite as hard. 

Théoden's voice rang out: "Fell deeds awake...now for wrath...now for ruin and a red dawn!" He placed his helm upon his head and, drawing his sword, held it high.

Gimli blew on the horn, and it sounded a deep blast across the depths of Helm's Deep.

There was a brief silence. The Orcs had stopped the pounding. _Perhaps,_ thought Kevin, _they think that horn is some sort of strange weapon._ But the silence was broken by noise from another direction, as Gamling and a couple of the stablemen led forth the horses. All of the Rohirrim, Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, and Kevin quickly mounted their horses. Gimli kept blowing the giant horn. 

But now there was another crack—and the door gave way. 

Théoden held out his sword. "Forth Eorlingas!" he called. 

They charged out of the hall, straight through the broken door, trampling the hapless Orcs, who were attempting to come in over the rubble, down as they rode. Even the horses seemed to appreciate what they were doing. Kevin's own horse reared up and gave an extra stomp on one of the Orcs. The horses blasted out of the Hall under the standard of Rohan. They charged down the road of the Keep, slicing through stunned Uruk-hai as they rode.

Gimli continued blowing on the horn, sounding its low blast through the keep. They poured through the main gate and down the causeway, knocking Uruk-hai off the narrow walkway as they did. They fought bravely, as if it were their last stand.

Kevin saw Aragorn look up, and followed his gaze. Between two massive boulders in the light of the dawning sun, a white horse reared on the horizon.

It was Gandalf, shining white in the brilliant blaze of the rising sun! 

They looked up and cheered. Suddenly, beside Gandalf, another figure appeared. It was Éomer! He raised his sword high, and they could hear his voice ring out: "Rohirrim!"

A large group of riders emerged from behind the rise. 

The Uruk-hai moved into position to receive this new threat. They readied their lances before them.

Gandalf and Éomer led the charge down the ridge toward the waiting throng of Uruk-hai, plunging precipitously down the hillside in a move that would have been fatal for riders less skilled than Rohirrim. Gandalf blazed brighter than the sun itself, a blast of light coming from the tip of his staff. All around him, the Riders had levelled their spears. 

The light had momentarily blinded the Uruk-hai, giving the Rohirrim the first strike to overrun them. They were no match for tons of heavily armoured Men and horses, and those who were not ridden down began to break and run... 

...right into the midst of a dense forest that blocked their way. A forest Kevin could have sworn was not there when he had arrived. _Whoa!_ he thought, gaping at the thick clumps of trees. _Where did that come from?! That wasn’t here before! How on earth did that forest get here? Trees can’t move!_


	36. Let's Get Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the McClouds travel with Glorfindel and company to look for their other children, a reunion takes place at Isengard.

**Chapter 35: “Let’s Get Together”**

Kaylee opened her eyes. The sun was just coming up. She yawned, stretched, and rubbed her eyes. “I’m hungry!” she said. 

Megan, who had been sleeping next to her side, woke up at that. "Me, too," she said, blinking. 

“Breakfast will be ready shortly, little ones,” Glorfindel said. He gestured towards the campfire, where the two little girls could see their mother and Mairen stirring a pot that nestled in the coals. Steve, who had been helping to feed the horses, came over. 

"Hello, munchkins! Are you awake?" 

Kaylee giggled, and then shook her head at her daddy. "Silly daddy! Of course, we are! See?" 

Chuckling, her father reached down and picked up Megan, and then held out his hand for his older daughter. Kaylee put her hand in his, and the three of them went over to where some fresh water had been set out for washing. Kaylee splashed some water over her face the way they had been doing since they had started their journey, and then she helped Megan do the same, while Daddy dug out a wide-toothed wooden comb from Kaylee's pack, and summoned them over. He sat down cross-legged, and crooked a finger at Kaylee. She went over and obediently sat on his lap. With an expert hand, Daddy combed through her sleep-tousled hair, and then caught it up in a ponytail. After a minute, Kaylee hopped out of his lap, and he reached for Megan. 

She shied away. "Don' wanna. It hurts." 

"Come on, Megan, you know that you need to have your hair combed," Steve said. "Kaylee didn't fuss." 

Megan pouted and shook her head. 

Kaylee looked at her little sister with a disapproving face. "Megan, you know that if you don't, it will be all messy!" 

Megan studied her sister, whose expression did not relent. "Okaaay," she said. "I be good." She went over and plopped in her father's lap. 

Kaylee grinned at her. "There! That's a _big_ girl!" 

Megan smiled back, and then squinched her face up, as her daddy began pulling the comb through her locks. However, although she made faces, she didn't cry or yell as she had once done. 

Steve shook his head, amazed at the influence Kaylee was having on the baby of the family. Before this, there had been some jealousy on Kaylee's part over the attention that Megan received. But now she proved to be a good example, and seemed to genuinely enjoy teaching the smallest member of the family. Turning back to Megan, while brushing her hair, he sang to her: 

_“The wheels on the bus go ‘round and ‘round,_

_‘Round and ‘round, ‘round and ‘round._

_The wheels on the bus go ‘round and ‘round_

_All through the town.”_

When Steve was finished, he shooed the girls on over to the campfire to get their breakfast, and then turned to see that Glorfindel was standing nearby, a smile on his face that made the Elf seem "shinier" than ever. "I'm glad we are out of the mountains, Glorfindel," he said. "Where are we now?" He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the map he and Bilbo had made, and unfolded it. 

The Elf looked at it, and then pointed with a long, slender finger. "We are here, just a few miles south of the High Pass. We will pick up the Old Forest Road here, and follow it for just under twenty leagues to the Anduin. It will be a straight journey Eastward, and we should arrive at the Old Ford in a little over a half-day's ride. We shall make camp early, for we will be able to pick up supplies there." 

"Is there a town there?" Steve asked. He'd yet to see a town of any sort since he'd arrived in Middle-earth, although he knew that there were some. 

"No, there is neither town nor village there, but there _is_ a permanent encampment, where trade is often held. Master Elrond sent word ahead of our coming, so we can count on seeing the Beornings there with goods for our travel." 

"Beornings?" Steve asked. "Are they any relation to the one Bilbo called Beorn in his stories?" 

"You could say that. They are his descendants, and they hold sway over all the lands of their longfather." 

"Do they turn into bears, too?" Steve asked, frowning. While the tales were interesting, he didn't want to expose his wife and daughters to possible danger. 

Glorfindel shook his head. "Not that I know of. But they remain fiercely independent and are yet mighty warriors. It could be that some among them might have that skill, but if so, it is not revealed to outsiders." The Elf looked at him, and said, "They are friends and allies. They would not attack unless provoked by danger, and would never harm a woman or a child. Your wife and daughters will be quite safe in their company." Steve nodded, reassured. 

He saw that the girls had their breakfast, and were saying good morning to their mother. He wandered over and gave Gail a peck on the cheek, and accepted a wooden bowl of porridge from her. He'd never been much for cereal, hot or cold, but the way the Elves made porridge, it was pretty good. And it sure beat a granola bar for breakfast, which was what the family usually had when camping. 

Soon enough, breakfast was finished, and camp had been broken, and it was time to set off. Steve was pleasantly surprised when Boridhren told him that since they would be riding on an actual road, that they had decided Megan could ride with him, if he felt confident enough to have her do so. 

Steve smiled. “I should like that very much, and I know Megan would, too.” 

Megan was, indeed, very happy to ride with Daddy. 

Soon enough, the entire group was mounted and ready to ride. Since they were travelling on an actual road this time, they could ride abreast, so Gail was able to ride right alongside Steve and Megan. Mairen and Kaylee rode right behind them, although sometimes Kaylee would ride Barrel forward a little, so that she could talk to her parents more easily. Lucy scampered alongside Barrel, occasionally darting off to say "hello" to one of the other horses, or to explore the fascinating smells along the side of the road. She didn't stray out of sight of the travellers, and if she began to go too far, a sharp call of " _Daro,_ Lucy!" from whoever spotted her, would bring her back to the road. She was one member of the party who was obviously very glad to be out of the mountains and able to run about on her own four feet. 

The group paused briefly about an hour before noon, when the scouts returned with a message that the Beornings had already set up an encampment on the West bank of the ford, and were expecting their arrival. Everyone dismounted, and took advantage of the pause to stretch their legs and walk around. They partook of a midday snack of journeybread and some water before mounting the horses once more and continuing on their way. 

As they rode this time, Mairen rode abreast with Gail, with Steve riding near the front with Glorfindel with Megan in front of him, and Kaylee riding between her mother and her nursemaid on Barrel. 

"What do you know about the Beornings, Mairen?" Gail asked. "Have you ever met them before?" 

Mairen shook her head. "No, I never have. But they are once more a prosperous people, though once their numbers were few. Beorn was almost the last of his people, but he wed a woman of the Lake People, and they had seven sons. He lived to see all of them wed, and numerous grandchildren and great-grandchildren, and the scattered remnants of his people gathered once more, before he left them. His eldest son, Beorht, is now the leader of the Beornings. Some say he has the abilities of his father, but no one really knows for certain outside their people." 

“Hey, Mairen!” Kaylee said eagerly. “Do the animals still serve meals? Mr. Baggins said they did that!” 

"So far as I know, although those special animals only dwell in the heart of the Beornings’ own lands. We will not be going there, for it is far to the East of the River, and also far out of our way." 

"Oh." Kaylee sounded disappointed. She gave a big sigh. "I wish we _could_ go that way. I want to see the animals serve the meals!” 

Gail laughed. “Well, sweetheart,” she told her daughter, “I’d much rather have _my_ meals served by a human, myself. Or an elf.” She looked at Mairen. “Tell you the truth, Mairen, I’m not sure I’d trust any food made or served by an animal. _Any_ animal. I’m not at all sure that the food would be clean, for one thing. I think Bilbo and his companions were very lucky that the food that Beorn’s animals served them didn’t make them sick.” 

Mairen laughed and turned to Kaylee. "I am sure, Miss Kaylee, that you do not want to take the long way ‘round to find your brothers and sisters, do you?" she added. 

"Would it take so terribly long?" Kaylee asked in a small voice. 

"Weeks and weeks," Mairen replied dryly. 

"Oh.” Kaylee bit her lower lip. “Well, I don't want to wait _that_ long to see Jennifer and Kevin and Joey again, then. But I still wish I could see Beorn's animals." 

Mairen laughed. "And what does Mr. Baggins say about wishes?" 

Kaylee grinned, and said in a voice meant to imitate her hobbit friend, _"‘If wishes were pies, we'd all be too round to walk about.’"_

Mairen and Gail laughed. “That sounds like him,” Gail said dryly. “I think all hobbit sayings involve food! There’s a saying about wishing in our world, as well. _‘If wishes were horses, then beggars would ride.’_ ” 

Mairen nodded. "Among the Elves, we say, _‘Be careful of wants and wishes, for you may get what you want, and then wish you had not.’_ ” 

Gail laughed again. "Somehow, that does sound very Elvish." 

Mairen smiled. "I daresay it does. Our history shows us much folly, and living as long as we do, we often find that sooner or later, pursuing what we want with too much passion brings more trouble than it is worth in the first place. The Noldor learned that lesson only after much pain and sorrow." Her face had grown more solemn as she spoke, but then she shook her head. "But today is not a day for dwelling on the folly of Elves. Anor is bright in the sky, and we shall soon be arriving at the Ford, where I am sure you will see many things of interest." She glanced down at Kaylee with a fond smile, and then she raised her voice and began to sing an Elvish song. 

Gail could not understand the words, but it sounded cheerful, and of course, Mairen's voice was lovely. When she had finished, Kaylee began to sing a nursery song she had learned in her pre-kindergarten class: 

_“If all the world were paper,_

_And all the sea were ink,_

_If all the trees were bread and cheese,_

_What would we have to drink?"_

Mairen and Gail both laughed heartily at that; in front of them, Steve and Glorfindel chuckled. Then Megan started to sing: 

_"I'm a 'ittle teapot_

_S'ort and stout._

_Here is my handa,_

_Here is my spout…"_

A short while later, Lucy suddenly darted ahead, barking excitedly. She sped up the road, and only stopped reluctantly when Steve yelled " _Daro,_ Lucy!" She stopped, but did not return, only barking and turning her head back up the road, as if to urge her people to hurry up! 

"What's got into her?" Steve asked, his tone torn between annoyance and amusement at her behaviour. 

Glorfindel chuckled. "Her ears and nose are sharp. I believe she realizes we are close to the River and the encampment. I can hear the rush of water from here myself, and I would not be surprised if she does not both hear and smell our hosts." 

The Elf proved to be right, for they soon topped a rise in the road, and in the not-so-far distance, Steve could now see some pavilions, and a few people milling about. They were likely less than half a mile from their destination. 

Soon enough, they had all arrived at their destination. Glorfindel slid down from Asfaloth as two figures approached. One of them was a tall, muscular Man with distinctive features, and the other was an older person with an oddly-shaped hat, dressed in shabby brown robes and carrying a staff. A jay was perched upon his shoulder. Lucy ran up to him eagerly and began to sniff him, wagging her tail in welcome. 

Glorfindel placed a hand on his chest and bowed very slightly. "Well met, Beorht, son of Beorn, and also to you, Radagast the Brown!" 

**-oo000oo-**

Kevin and his friends left the majority of the army behind, to tend the wounded, and to help Eowyn as she led the refugees to the stronghold of Dunharrow, as that was where the muster would be held. Théoden took a picked company from the remainder of his own éored and that of Éomer's, and of course the five who had come from Rivendell. Haleth was among the company going with the King; his father had been one of Théoden King's personal guards and the doorwarden of Meduseld, and so the King took a personal interest in his now-fatherless son. Haleth was riding at the back of the group, and Kevin, who was feeling some responsibility for his new friend rode with him. It was very eerie as they rode through the mysterious trees; he could sense danger, and yet he also felt that it was not directed at him or his companions. There was no sign of the Orcs who had fled beneath the eaves, which was almost creepier than it would have been to have seen some of the bodies. He couldn’t stop wondering what the trees had done to them, besides killing them, although he wasn’t at all sure that he _really_ wanted to know. 

Gandalf had told them all to ignore the trees, and Kevin tried his best. It helped that he was trying to watch after Haleth, who was grieving deeply for his father. That task left him little time for his own worries; those seemed petty in comparison. 

He glanced up towards the front of the line, where the rest of his friends were riding with the King. Legolas and Gimli appeared to be having a brisk conversation, as he could hear the sound of their voices, if not the words they were saying. 

It took longer than he had expected to traverse the eerie forest. Conversation had died out, and the only sounds he heard now were creakings, groanings, and a rustling of leaves, though there was no breeze to stir them. 

It was late afternoon when they exited. _The company turned then away from the Coomb and from the wood and took the road towards the Fords. The sun had set, already it had sunk behind the rim of the world; but as they rode out from the shadow of the hills and looked west to the Gap of Rohan the sky was still red, and a burning light was under the floating clouds._

Kevin gave a shudder. This was where the battle in which the King's son Théodred had died, and so many others. Haleth had not spoken the whole journey, and he was worried for his friend. He silently prayed for the wisdom to say the right thing to him. 

The group rode on as twilight turned to night, and the moon came up. It was nearly full, so it gave them light to ride by. Kevin had begun to learn how to tell time from the sky, and he figured that they'd been riding for maybe about four hours since the road had branched off. He could hear several of the Rohirrim speaking in surprise, sounding shocked even though he could not understand their words. 

"The river," Haleth whispered. "What happened to it?" 

There, where the stepping stones of the Fords had been laid, the River Isengard had gone down to a mere trickle. _The beds of the stream were almost dry, a bare waste of shingles and grey sand._

“Yeah,” Kevin said, gaping down at the nearly dry streambed. “What _has_ happened to it?” 

_“This is become a dreary place,” said Éomer. “What sickness has befallen the river? Many fair things Saruman has destroyed: has he devoured the springs of Isen too?”_

_“So it would seem,” said Gandalf._ Kevin looked at his expression. It looked like it did when the wizard was not telling everything he knew. He wondered what that might be, and how soon he would find out. 

_They rode down to the river, and fear fell on them seeing Gandalf in the moon, and Shadowfax his horse shining like silver. The riders passed over to the islet, and glittering eyes watched them wanly from the shadows of the banks._

_“Look!” said Gandalf. “Friends have laboured here.”_

_And they saw that in the midst of the eyot a mound was piled, ringed with stones, and set about with many Spears._

_“Here lie all the Men of the Mark that fell near this place,” said Gandalf._

_“Here let them rest!” said Éomer. “And when their spears have rotted and rusted, long still may their mound stand and guard the Fords of Isen!”_

_“Is this your work also, Gandalf, my friend?” said Théoden. “You accomplished much in_ three days!” 

_“With the help of Shadowfax—and others,” said Gandalf. “I rode fast and far. But here beside the mound I will say this for your comfort: many fell in the battles of the Fords, but fewer than rumour made them. More were scattered than were slain; I gathered together all that I could find. Some men I sent to join Éomer. Some I set to make this burial.”_

Once they had left the Isen behind, there was an ancient road that ran before them. At first it ran parallel with the river, but after a while it turned more northerly, heading straight towards Isengard. The road was a good one for the horses, and they were able to ride about another fifteen miles more by midnight. There it was decided to stop for the night. 

Kevin noticed that they could see a huge plume of smoke or steam far in the distance. "What's that, Gandalf?" he asked. 

"Yes, what do you think?" Aragorn added. _"One could say that all the Wizard's Vale was burning."_

Éomer added something about the area always seeming to have water and smoke coming from it these days. "Maybe _Saruman is boiling all the waters of the Isen, and that is why the river runs dry._ " 

Gandalf's reply was as cryptic as he usually was. "Let us rest while we can," he added. 

Later in the night, there was a cry from the watch! Kevin jerked awake and his hand went to his sword; there was a blackness creeping over them. But before he could draw his weapon, or even stand up, Gandalf spoke sharply. _"Stay where you are! Draw no weapons! Wait! and it will pass you by."_

Kevin tried, but he could not relax with all that blackness, and creaking and groaning passing over them. It seemed like forever before the last of it passed them by, and he could not really get back to sleep. _What on earth_ was _that?_ he wondered. Just as he thought he would at least try to close his eyes, he heard a loud rushing sound: the river had come back, and soon it was rushing full and flowing between its banks once more. _As long as it doesn’t flood!_ he thought. _I’m not dressed for a swim._

They roused at the first light of dawn, and made ready to ride on once more. They still had several leagues to go. Everything was foggy, and there was a nasty smell to the air—almost like smog or pollution, thought Kevin, though he'd not heard of anything like that in Middle-earth. When the mist did briefly clear after they'd ridden for a good long while, there was nothing except devastation to be seen. As the Sun began to burn off some of the fog, they could see more clearly: rubble and broken walls and flooded ground. 

Kevin and the rest all stared silently at the sight before them. It seemed obvious that Saruman had been defeated—but how? And then he looked over at the pile of rubble near the gates and he suddenly saw two small figures lying on it, hardly to be seen with their grey cloaks, surrounded by bottles and bowls and plates. They both looked very satisfied, and two of them had wisps of pipe smoke issuing from their mouths. Kevin felt his heart leap. This was Merry and Pippin! But—where were Jennifer and Joey? He looked around for his brother and sister, and then turned toward his companions. 

The Rohirrim appeared to be shocked by the sight. Kevin spotted a number of them with their mouths hanging open in astonishment; even Haleth, at his side, seemed to perk up a little, his eyes wide open. 

Then as they drew a bit closer, one of the smoke-breathing figures stood up. To Kevin's delight, it was Merry. _He bowed very low, putting his hand upon his breast,_ and pretending not to see his friends, he turned to Éomer and the king. 

_“Welcome, my lords, to Isengard!” he said. “We are the doorwardens. Meriadoc, son of Saradoc is my name; and my companion, who, alas! is overcome with weariness”—here he gave the other a dig with his foot—“is Peregrin, son of Paladin, of the house of Took. Far in the North is our home.”_ He peered at the ravaged building behind him for a moment, and then turned back to their guests. “We are joined by Jennifer, the daughter of Steven, and her brother Joey; at the moment, they are in the storeroom, but we can call them back out here. The Lord Saruman is no longer counted among the living, or doubtless he would be here to welcome such honourable guests. However, one Gríma is within the Tower.” 

“News not unexpected,” said Gandalf, laughing. “And who was it _that ordered you to guard the damaged doors, and watch for the arrival of guests, when your attention could be spared from plate and bottle?”_

 _"Our orders came from Treebeard,"_ said Merry, _"who has taken over the management of Isengard. He commanded me to welcome the Lord of Rohan with fitting words. I have done my best.”_

At the mention of his sister and brother, Kevin urged his mount forward to join his friends just in time to hear Gimli say: 

_“And what about your companions? What about Legolas and me? You rascals, you woolly-footed and wool-pated truants! A fine hunt you have led us! Two hundred leagues, through fen and forest, battle and death, to rescue you! And here we find you feasting and idling—and smoking! Smoking! Where did you come by the weed, you villains? Hammer and tongs! I am so torn between rage and joy, that if I do not burst, it will be a marvel!”_

_“You speak for me, Gimli,” laughed Legolas. “Though I would sooner learn how they came by the wine.”_

_“One thing you have not found in your hunting, and that's brighter wits,” said Pippin, opening an eye. “Here you find us sitting on a field of victory, amid the plunder of armies, and you wonder how we came by a few well-earned comforts!”_ He gave them a grin full of mischief. 

_“Well-earned?” said Gimli. “I cannot believe that!”_

But while _the Riders laughed_ , Kevin grinned as he saw Pippin move over to a dark opening within the gate and shout, "Jennifer! Joey! You might want to come out here!" He was finally going to see his brother and sister again! 

He no longer listened to the banter between the Riders and the hobbits, but watched as he saw the two he had been most worried about burst from the opening. He jumped from his horse and ran forward as both Jennifer and Joey half-ran and half-slid down the side of the rubble, which thankfully was not precariously unstable. They ran together to embrace one another with laughter and tears, Kevin repeating over and over and over again, "Thank God!" 

Kevin was drawn back to reality when he heard Gandalf's distinct voice. _"You do not know your danger, Théoden,”_ the wizard interrupted; Jennifer and Joey also turned toward him as he spoke. _“These hobbits will sit on the edge of ruin and discuss the pleasures of the table, or the small doings of their fathers, grandfathers, and great-grandfathers, and remoter cousins to the ninth degree, if you encourage them with undue patience. Some other time would be more fitting for the history of smoking. Where is Treebeard, Merry?”_

Merry pointed out the Ent's location with a wave of his hand. Kevin looked in that direction, hearing a rumbling sound, and another sound as of distant horns. 

_“And is Orthanc then left unguarded?” asked Gandalf._

_“There is the water,” said Merry._ He also pointed out various Ents planted here and there, including Quickbeam. 

_“Yes, a tall grey Ent is there,” said Legolas, “but his arms are at his sides, and he stands as still as a Door-tree.”_

"That's Quickbeam," said Joey. "He's a friend of ours, but he's been upset since he killed Saruman. 

“So, that's what happened. Well, _it is past noon,” said Gandalf, “and we at any rate have not eaten since early morning. Yet I wish to see Treebeard as soon as may be. Did he leave me no message, or has plate and bottle driven it from your mind?”_

_“He left a message,” said Merry, “and I was coming to it, but I have been hindered by many other questions. I was to say that, if the Lord of the Mark and Gandalf will ride to the northern wall they will find Treebeard there, and he will welcome them. I may add that they will also find food of the best there, it was discovered and selected by your humble servants.” He bowed._

_Gandalf laughed. “That is better!” he said. “Well, Théoden. will you ride with me to find Treebeard? We must go round about, but it is not far. When you see Treebeard, you will learn much. For Treebeard is Fangorn, and the eldest and chief of the Ents, and when you speak with him you will hear the speech of the oldest of all living things.”_

_“I will come with you,” said Théoden. “Farewell, my hobbits! May we meet again in my house! There you shall sit beside me and tell me all that your hearts desire: the deeds of your grandsires, as far as you can reckon them; and we will speak also of Tobold the Old and his herb-lore. Farewell!”_

_The hobbits bowed low. “So that is the King of Rohan!” said Pippin in an undertone. “A fine old fellow. Very polite.”_

Jennifer giggled at Pippin's remark. Kevin was holding Joey in his arms, and he chuckled as well. "What an understatement!" he said, and Joey grinned. 

“I can’t wait to meet him,” Joey said. “Is he a _real_ king?” 

Aragorn nodded, his eyes crinkled in amusement. “Yes, Joey. He is a real king, and you shall soon have your wish. I will introduce you children to Théoden King when he comes back.” 

Gandalf rode off eastward, along with the King and the Rohirrim who had accompanied them. But Aragorn, Boromir, Kevin, Gimli, and Legolas lingered, as did Haleth, who was loath to leave Kevin's company. Kevin hopped up to sit on one of the rocks next to Joey. Jennifer was on Joey's other side. Kevin snaked out one of his long arms to embrace both his brother and sister at the same time. He gave them a squeeze, and Joey leaned into his older brother's side briefly. 

"Ew!" he said, scrunching up his face in disgust. "You smell like a sweaty horse, Kev!" 

"That is high praise," said the blond boy who was with Kevin. 

Kevin took a moment to introduce Haleth, who no longer seemed so downcast. "Haleth, I would like you to meet my sister Jennifer and my brother Joey. Jen and Joey—this is my new friend, Haleth, son of Háma." 

Haleth blushed deeply, and softly said, "I am honoured to meet you." He looked away, too shy to maintain eye contact. 

"Any friend of our brother is a friend of ours," Jennifer answered. Joey nodded briskly. 

_“Well, well! The hunt is over, and we meet again at last, where none of us ever thought to come,” said Aragorn._ The remaining companions also made themselves comfortable on the sun-baked rocks. 

After a few more pleasantries between the reunited friends and family, the hobbits offered to bring out a picnic of items from the storehouse. Jennifer got up to help Merry and Pippin. Joey promptly got into his brother's lap, and clung to him, horsey smell or no horsey smell. Kevin was somewhat startled, as his little brother had outgrown lap-sitting a few years back, but he was happy enough to hang onto Joey. He bent his head down and planted a kiss on top of Joey's hair. Haleth sat next to the boys. 

Joey looked up and whispered, "I was scared, Kev! I thought I might not ever see you again." 

Kevin nodded and squeezed him gently as they waited for the food to come out. “I know you were, Joey,” he whispered back. “If orcs had captured me, I would have been scared, too. But you’re safe now, and we’re back together.” Joey said not a word, but wrapped his arms around his big brother, who hugged him. 

Pippin went into the storeroom and came out minutes later with a pile of wood in his arms; climbing off Kevin’s lap and leaping to his feet, Joey and Haleth rushed toward him to take some of the wood out of his arms. Together, the three of them arranged the wood in a pile, and with a flint, Aragorn set it on fire. “Wish we had some matches,” Kevin muttered. “Matches are a whole lot easier to use.” Smiling wryly, Jennifer nodded agreement. Haleth looked at them, puzzled. 

Jennifer brought out a bottle of wine and a pitcher of beer, and apologized to her brothers. "We've been drinking hot water—boiling it and then letting it cool a little." She grimaced. "The water is really dirty after the flood, and I'm afraid of drinking it plain." 

“Merry and Pippin made us some tea, too, once,” Joey added, glancing at the hobbits. 

Kevin said, "Well—" He glanced at Aragorn. "—we can take some of the water and add just a little wine—it will help to sanitize the water. Aragorn knows how much; it's what he's been doing for me since he knows I don't want to drink alcohol." 

All the details of the meal were settled, and they sat down together and began to feast on bread, cheese, bacon grilled on sticks over the fire, and apples. When the meal ended, Aragorn and Gimli were quite pleased to have a share in the smoking of the Southfarthing leaf that the hobbits had found, although Aragorn was a little concerned about the implications of finding it in Isengard. 

_They could see far down into the valley now; the mists were lifting and floating away upon the breeze._

_“Now let us take our ease here for a little!” said Aragorn. “We will sit on the edge of ruin and talk, as Gandalf says, while he is busy elsewhere. I feel a weariness such as I have seldom felt before.” He wrapped his grey cloak about him, hiding his mail-shirt, and stretched out his long legs. Then he lay back and sent from his lips a thin stream of smoke._

_“Look!” said Pippin. “Strider the Ranger has come back!”_

_“He has never been away,” said Aragorn. “I am Strider and Dúnadan too, and I belong both to Gondor and the North.”_

_They smoked in silence for a while, and the sun shone on them; slanting into the valley from among white clouds high in the West. Legolas lay still, looking up at the sun and sky with steady eyes, and singing softly to himself;_ Kevin, Jennifer, Joey, and Haleth stayed close to him, upwind from the pipe smoke. _At last he sat up. “Come now!” he said. “Time wears on, and the mists are blowing away, or would if you strange folk did not wreathe yourselves in smoke. What of the tale?”_

 _“Well, my tale begins with waking up and finding myself all strung-up in an orc-camp,” said Pippin. “Let me see, what is today?”_

Among them, the four who had been captured told their stories. Pippin seemed to tell the most, although Merry, Jennifer, and Joey all had their contributions to the tale. When Pippin got to the part where he let his brooch fall as a clue, Aragorn interrupted. 

_"Here are some treasures you let fall," he said._ From his belt beneath his cloak, he took the hobbits' knives and belts, as well as Pippin's brooch. Boromir returned Joey's sling, belt, and knife to him, Legolas gave Jennifer her bow and arrows and her knives, and Joey's pack to him, and Kevin gave Jennifer her pack, where he had stowed the walkie-talkies and her scrunchie that they had found. All of them were pleased to have their possessions back, and the story waited for a while as they looked over their belongings, that they had never thought to see again. But soon enough, they returned to the tale of their capture and escape. 

The picnic ended, and with the story told, they gathered themselves up, and went to find Gandalf and the others. They spotted the riders, along with Treebeard, approaching from the north, and went to join them. 

“Théoden King,” Aragorn said to the King of Rohan, “you have already met Kevin, son of Steven, but now I should like to introduce you to his sister, Lady Jennifer, and their brother, Joey.” He gestured toward each child as he introduced him or her. 

Théoden’s eyes crinkled kindly as he gazed at the children. “It is my pleasure to meet you, Lady Jennifer and Master Joey,” he told them, and then looked at Haleth. “I see that Haleth, son of Háma, is making some new friends in you two. He has already made a friend in Lord Kevin.” 

Joey gaped up at him. “Are you—are you really—a _real_ king?” 

Théoden and the others laughed. “Yes, Master Joey, I am a _real_ king, the King of Rohan." He gave a gracious nod of his head, and Jennifer, recalling her lessons in Rivendell, gave a bow (since she was not wearing skirts and could not curtsey), and Joey, prompted by her, also bowed. 

“None of us has ever met a king before, Your Majesty,” Jennifer explained, still slightly bent from her bow. “This is new to us.” 

"Rise, my lady. We of Rohan are not so formal as those of Gondor. Yet I say to you, your manners are a credit to you, and to you as well, young Joey." He gave them a gentle smile. 

Jennifer blushed. He really was, as Pippin had said, " _a fine old fellow_ and _very polite_ ", though she did not repeat the sentiment aloud. “Thank you,” she said, glancing at Joey, who smiled his thanks. 

"My Lord," said Gandalf to the King of Rohan, "we shall need to decide the fate of your former advisor, and then I will lock up the Tower of Orthanc, for there is likely much there which should not be meddled with, I daresay." Théoden nodded agreement. 

From their vantage at the foot of Orthanc, Théoden called out, "Wormtongue! Come forth and hear your doom!" 

Gríma, his face pale and his hair wild, came to look out the window. But he said nothing. Instead, with an angry cry, he raised both arms high, and in his hands was some large round object which he heaved down upon their heads. His aim was poor, or perhaps he could not tell whether he wished it to land upon the King’s head, or upon Gandalf’s, for it fell down to smite the stair near where they stood. It was Wormtongue’s last action; three arrows suddenly sprouted from his chest, one of them from Legolas, the others from two of the King’s escort. 

_The stair cracked and splintered in glittering sparks. But the ball was unharmed: it rolled on down the steps, a globe of crystal, dark, but glowing with a heart of fire. As it bounded away towards a pool, Pippin ran after it and picked it up._

Joey darted after him. “Hey, wait for me! Let _me_ see!” he called. 

_“The murderous rogue!” cried Éomer._

_Gandalf was unmoved. "A parting shot from Master Wormtongue, I fancy, but ill-aimed.”_

_“The aim was poor, maybe, because he could not make up his mind which he hated more, you or Théoden,” said Aragorn._

"Perhaps both," Gandalf replied, as he waded over to where Pippin and Joey were examining the fascinating object. 

_“Here, my_ lads _, I'll take that! I did not ask you to handle it,”_ he cried, seeing Pippin and Joey handling it as if it were very heavy. _He went down to meet_ them _and hastily took the dark globe from _the two young ones_ , wrapping it in the folds of his cloak. “I will take care of this,” he said. “It is not a thing, I guess, that Saruman would have chosen to cast away_ if he were still alive.” 

Joey bit his lip, resentment etching his face. “No fair! I want to see that!” 

Pippin scowled. " _I_ saved it out of the deep water," he grumbled, "and naught so much as a 'thanks’!” 

“It is not a child’s toy, Joey,” Aragorn told the young boy from his horse. 

"Nor is it a curiosity for hobbits," Gandalf added. 

"Well," said Gimli, "that’s enough. If things are settled here, I say let this be an end, and let's be on our way!" 

_The sun was_ high above _the long western arm of the mountains when Gandalf and his companions, and the king with his Riders, set out again from Isengard. Gandalf took Merry behind him, and Aragorn took Pippin;_ Joey rode with Boromir, and Éomer took Jennifer before him. _Two of the king's men went on ahead, riding swiftly. The others followed at an easy pace._

While Gandalf rode up ahead with the King, as did Éomer and Jennifer, the others rode a bit behind. Aragorn and Boromir rode side by side, with Pippin and Joey before them. The leisurely pace made conversation easier. 

"Where are we going now?" Joey asked. 

"I believe the plan is an easy ride to the end of the valley," answered Aragorn. "We will set up camp there for tonight, then tomorrow we'll continue our journey. We had originally intended to go straight to Edoras, but after the battle, Théoden King changed his mind: we'll go first to Helm's Deep, and then from there to the mountain stronghold in Dunharrow." 

"Why?" asked Pippin. 

"Because," said Boromir this time, "the next likely battle will fall in Minas Tirith, and Dunharrow is the best place in the South to muster the _éoreds_." 

There was a brief silence. Pippin could tell that Gandalf and Merry were talking, but they weren't quite close enough for him to hear what they were saying. Finally, he gave up. "Aragorn, what was that round thing Wormtongue threw from the tower? I didn't get a very good look at it." 

"I do not know for certain, although I have suspicions. But I would rather not say, Pippin. If Gandalf wanted anyone to know, he would have told us. I do not think he wishes it discussed." 

Joey looked sideways at Pippin, who caught his eye. Neither of them was satisfied with that answer. "Boromir?" Joey asked tentatively. An amused snort came from behind him. 

"I neither know nor suspect any more than does Aragorn, Joey," he said. "And I agree. Gandalf does not want that bandied about. It is unwise to meddle in the affairs of wizards." Joey pouted. 

"Well, since we can't talk about anything _interesting_ ," he finally said, "tell us about where we're going? Isn't Helm's Deep where you guys were fighting? I thought that's what Kevin said." 

Boromir and Aragorn went on to describe Helm's Deep a little bit, and to tell some parts of the course of the battle, although they did not go into the sorts of details they thought unsuitable for Joey. Pippin could tell they were leaving out a lot, but he didn't mind; they had won in the end, and to his mind, that was all that mattered. And Joey did not seem to notice they were skipping some parts. 

"What happened to Haldir and the other Elves?" asked Joey. He had liked the Marchwarden of Lothlórien during their stay there. 

"A few of them were injured; they were going to stay there until the injured Elves were well enough to travel, and then they were going to head West towards the River Anduin, to see if there were any other Orcs or enemies coming down from the North. Then they were going to head back to Lothlórien, since Lord Celeborn was expecting it to also be attacked soon. Depending on whether any of the injured have recovered well enough, they may still be in Helm's Deep when we arrive." 

The conversation tapered off. The road was winding down the valley, and they could sometimes hear the sound of the River Isen to their right. It grew darker and darker, and Joey fell asleep. Pippin was still awake, though, his mind returning over and over again to that curious stone he had picked up. The moon came out, full and round, lighting their way with its cold light. 

Finally, _they halted. Then they turned aside, leaving the highway_ and riding upon the green grass on the verge. The went west for a mile or so, and made camp in a little dale about an hour or so before midnight. 

Two guards were chosen to keep watch. A light supper of trail provisions was eaten. Pippin and Merry had a few apples they had brought from Isengard, which they cut up and shared with their friends. "I am sorry we couldn't bring away more!" said Merry, looking at the other people in the encampment. 

Aragorn chuckled. "I am sure they do not mind," he said. "And I am thankful for your sharing." 

But the meal was a short one, for all were tired, and they wrapped themselves up in cloaks and blankets. Joey had decided to curl up near Merry and Pippin. He pretended to be already asleep, though he felt quite wound up still. So did Pippin, it seemed; the hobbit kept squirming in his blanket. The bracken upon which they lay rustled with his movements. 

_“What's the matter?” Merry asked Pippin._ "You are fidgeting as though you are _lying on an ant-hill.”_

 _“No,” said Pippin, “but I'm not comfortable._ And I can't help thinking about _that—glass ball, now._ Gandalf _seemed mighty pleased with it. He knows or guesses something about it. But does he tell us what? No, not a word. Yet I picked it up, and I saved it from rolling into a pool._ 'Here, I'll take that, my lads...' _—that's all. I wonder what it is? It felt so very heavy.” Pippin's voice fell very low as if he was talking to himself._

Joey couldn't help thinking about that, too. That ball, or whatever it was, had been so fascinating, with those deep lights swirling within. He'd love to get another look at it himself. 

_“Hullo!” said Merry. “So that's what is bothering you? Now, Pippin my lad, don't forget Gildor's saying—the one Sam used to quote:_ ‘Do not meddle in the affairs of Wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger’.'” 

Joey almost giggled. Before they had come here, he had once seen a T-shirt that said, _'Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons because you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup.'_

_“But our whole life for months has been one long meddling in the affairs of Wizards,” said Pippin. “I should like a bit of information as well as danger. I should like a look at that Ball.”_

_So would I,_ thought Joey. 

_“Go to sleep!” said Merry. “You’ll get information enough, sooner or later. My dear Pippin, no Took ever beat a Brandybuck for inquisitiveness, but is this the time, I ask you?”_ He rolled over and turned his back. 

_“All right! What's the harm in my telling you what I should like: a look at that stone? I know I can't have it, with old Gandalf sitting on it, like a hen on an egg. But it doesn't help much to get no more from you than a_ you-can't-have-it So-go-to-sleep _!”_

 _“Well, what else could I say?” said Merry,_ half-twisting his upper body and craning his head to face Pippin again. _“I'm sorry, Pippin, but you really must wait till the morning. I'll be as curious as you like after breakfast, and I'll help in any way I can at wizard-wheedling. But I can't keep awake any longer. If I yawn any more, I shall split at the ears. Good night!”_ He turned back on his side. 

But Pippin did not go to sleep, although he _said no more_. Under his own half-open eyelids, Joey could see his friend was still awake. He didn't miss it when Pippin carefully crawled out from under the blanket and began crawling in Gandalf's direction—the wizard was sleeping on the other side of the camp. He waited a few seconds, and then crept after the hobbit. 

"Wait!" he hissed, when he was close enough for Pippin to hear a whisper. "Wait for me! I want to see, too!" 

Pippin glanced back, and Joey feared he would tell him to go away, but instead he gave a grin and a nod. 

Gandalf had the thing securely in his arm, and moreover was sleeping with his eyes open; one never knew when a wizard was actually asleep. Joey crept up behind him. How could they get it when the wizard was holding onto it so hard? 

Pippin waved his hand in front of Gandalf’s eyes. They didn’t blink. 

“He’s asleep,” hissed Joey. 

Pippin looked at the bundle in Gandalf’s arms. 

Just then, Merry woke up. “Pippin! Joey! What are you doing?” he hissed, a worried look on his face.

Pippin ignored him and crept a few feet away to find a stone about the same size. Gandalf muttered something in his sleep, making Pippin recoil in fear, but he grabbed the bundle from Gandalf's arm, replacing it with the stone he had found. 

Pippin and Joey crept back over to where Merry was sitting up, appalled. "Pippin! Joey! Are you mad? Put it back!" he said. "You will be in so much trouble, both of you! Put—it—back!"

But they ignored him. 

Pippin pulled the cloth from the stone, and looked into its depths. Joey sat back and looked over Pippin's shoulder. 

_The air seemed still and tense about them. At first the globe was dark, black as jet, with the moonlight gleaming on its surface. Then there came a faint glow and stir in the heart of it._ Joey jerked back, as it had tried to hold his eyes. It suddenly came to him that this was a really stupid thing to do. But it appeared to be holding onto Pippin's _eyes, so that now the hobbit seemed to struggle to look away_. Joey found himself fighting an overpowering temptation to look again, but Merry grabbed hold of his shoulder and pulled him back with a yank. 

_Suddenly the lights went out._ Pippin _gave a gasp and struggled; but he remained bent, clasping the ball with both hands,_ as if he could not let go. _Closer and closer he bent, and then became rigid; his lips moved soundlessly for a while. Then with a strangled cry he fell back and lay still._


	37. Just One Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A serious mistake that Pippin and Joey make leads to separation from their relatives and other companions, while Steve, Gail, and their daughters meet Radagast the Brown.

**Chapter 36: “Just One Mistake”**

Pippin's _cry was piercing_ , shrill, and terrified. Merry moved Joey aside and tried to grab his cousin, but suddenly he was also pushed aside as Aragorn came rushing toward him, followed by Legolas. Aragorn threw a blanket over the stone and managed to get it away from Pippin just as Gandalf came up, looking both distressed and angry. 

Kevin and Jennifer were wakened by Pippin's scream. Kevin sat bolt upright, fumbling for his sword at the side of his bedroll. Jennifer woke breathing heavily, still confused by waking up so suddenly. Then they looked over to see Joey out of bed, next to Merry and apparently in the middle of the commotion. 

"Did Pippin have a nightmare, you think?" Jennifer asked. 

"Your guess is as good as mine," her older brother replied. 

They started to go over to where Gandalf was attending to Pippin, but Legolas caught each of them by the shoulder. "Wait," he said. "Give Gandalf some room." 

_“So this is the thief!” said Gandalf. “But you, Pippin! This is a grievous turn to things!” He knelt by Pippin's body: the hobbit was lying on his back rigid, with unseeing eyes staring up at the sky. “The devilry! What mischief has he done—to himself, and to all of us?” The wizard's face was drawn and haggard._ "And you, Joey! Did you look into it as well?" 

Too frightened to speak, Joey shook his head emphatically. As badly as he had wished to look into the round thing with Pippin, something had held him back at the last second, and then when the temptation had almost overwhelmed him, Merry had pulled him back. Finally, he whispered, "I think it looked at me." The wizard gave him a sharp look and then turned to Pippin. Merry was hovering over his cousin, white-faced and angry. 

Joey watched as Gandalf _took Pippin's hand and bent over his face_. He seemed to be listening for the hobbit's breath. Pippin gave a shudder after Gandalf's large hand caressed his brow and the wizard whispered something to him. He blinked slowly and then, with a yell, he sat up and began staring about him at everyone. 

_“It is not for you, Saruman!” he cried in a shrill and toneless voice, shrinking away from Gandalf. “I will send for it at once. Do you understand? Say just that!” Then he struggled to get up and escape, but Gandalf held him gently and firmly._

_“Peregrin Took!” he said. “Come back!”_

Pippin slowly relaxed, and then with a shake of his head as if clearing it of fog, he fell back into Gandalf's arms. _“Gandalf!”_ he called out. _“Gandalf! Forgive me!”_

_“Forgive you?” said the wizard. “Tell me first what you have done!”_

_“I, I took the ball and looked at it,” stammered Pippin; “and I saw things that frightened me. And I wanted to go away, but I couldn't. And then he came and questioned me; and he looked at me, and, and that is all I remember.”_

_“That won't do,” said Gandalf sternly. “What did you see, and what did you say?”_

_Pippin shut his eyes and shivered, but said nothing. They all stared at him in silence, except Merry who turned away. But Gandalf's face was still hard. “Speak!” he said._

The hobbit began to speak, hesitantly at first, then _slowly his words grew clearer and stronger. “I saw a dark sky, and tall battlements,” he said. “And tiny stars. It seemed very far away and long ago, yet hard and clear. Then the stars went in and out—they were cut off by things with wings. Very big, I think, really; but in the glass they looked like bats wheeling round the tower. I thought there were nine of them. One began to fly straight towards me, getting bigger and bigger. It had a horrible—no, no! I can't say._

 _“I tried to get away, because I thought it would fly out; but when it had covered all the globe, it disappeared. Then_ he _came. He did not speak so that I could hear words. He just looked, and I understood._

_“‘So you have come back? Why have you neglected to report for so long?’_

_“I did not answer. He said: ‘Who are you?’ I still did not answer, but it hurt me horribly; and he pressed me, so I said: ‘A hobbit.’_

_“Then suddenly he seemed to see me, and he laughed at me. It was cruel. It was like being stabbed with knives. I struggled. But he said: ‘Wait a moment! We shall meet again soon. Tell Saruman that this dainty is not for him. I will send for it at once. Do you understand? Say just that!’_

_“Then he gloated over me. I felt I was falling to pieces. No, no! I can't say any more. I don't remember anything else.”_

_“Look at me!” said Gandalf._

_Pippin looked up straight into his eyes. The wizard held his gaze for a moment in silence. Then his face grew gentler, and the shadow of a smile appeared. He laid his hand softly on Pippin's head._

_“All right!” he said. “Say no more! You have taken no harm. There is no lie in your eyes, as I feared. But he did not speak long with you. A fool, but an honest fool, you remain, Peregrin Took. Wiser ones might have done worse in such a pass. But mark this! You have been saved, and all your friends too, mainly by good fortune, as it is called. You cannot count on it a second time. If he had questioned you, then and there, almost certainly you would have told all that you know, to the ruin of us all. But he was too eager. He did not want information only: he wanted_ you _, quickly, so that he could deal with you in the Dark Tower, slowly. Don't shudder! If you will meddle in the affairs of Wizards, you must be prepared to think of such things. But come! I forgive you. Be comforted! Things have not turned out as evilly as they might.”_

 _He lifted Pippin gently and carried him back to his bed. Merry followed, and sat down beside him. “Lie there and rest, if you can, Pippin!” said Gandalf. “Trust me. If you feel an itch in your palms again, tell me of it! Such things can be cured. But anyway, my dear hobbit, don't put a rock under my elbow again! Now, I will leave you two together for a while._ But first...” 

Gandalf turned to Joey. "You said you thought it looked at you." 

By this time, Legolas allowed Kevin and Jennifer to approach more closely, enough to realize that whatever mischief Pippin had been into, Joey had apparently gone along with it. Kevin scowled at his little brother, and Jennifer shook her head. 

Joey hung his head. By this time, he could see not only Gandalf and Aragorn and Legolas standing around, but also his brother and sister, both of them looking really mad. And the King and a lot of the Riders were also there. It was humiliating. He bit his lip. "I wanted to see it, too. I was going to look in it, and I started to, but, well, suddenly it seemed like not such a good idea, and I jerked away. But I could feel something staring in my direction, and it might have seen me before that." He bit his lower lip and glanced at Merry. “Then I was tempted to look in it again, and the temptation was _real_ strong. So _very_ strong—I almost gave in! But Merry held me and pulled me back.” Merry nodded. “Thank goodness,” Joey added, looking at Merry. "Thanks, Merry." 

Merry just nodded back at him solemnly. 

“Indeed.” Gandalf nodded. "I know not what warning guarded you from your own folly, child, but I am glad of it. Pippin suffered horribly in the grasp of the Eye, and I would not have you suffer such things as well. But if you were so much as glimpsed, then your own danger is increased." 

Joey bit his lower lip. “Does that mean Sauron wants me, too?” 

The wizard did not answer, but looked at those around him, and gave Joey into his older siblings’ custody. "See that your little brother is comforted. Scolding can come later." He watched them lead their brother away to the other side of the room, and then led the others in the opposite direction. _“Peril comes in the night when least expected,” he said. “We have had a narrow escape!”_

 _“How is_ Pippin?” _asked Aragorn._

 _“I think all will be well now,” answered Gandalf. “He was not held long, and hobbits have an amazing power of recovery. The memory, or the horror of it, will probably fade quickly. Too quickly, perhaps."_ He looked at the blanket-covered object in Aragorn's arms. _"Will you, Aragorn, take the Orthanc-stone and guard it? It is a dangerous charge.”_

_“Dangerous indeed, but not to all,” said Aragorn. “There is one who may claim it by right. For this assuredly is the palantír of Orthanc from the treasury of Elendil, set here by the Kings of Gondor. Now my hour draws near. I will take it.”_

_Gandalf looked at Aragorn, and then, to the surprise of the others, he bowed,_ and gestured at it. 

_“Receive it, lord!” he said: “in earnest of other things that shall be given back. But if I may counsel you in the use of your own, do not use it—yet! Be wary!”_

_“When have I been hasty or unwary, who have waited and prepared for so many long years?” said Aragorn._

_“Never yet. Do not then stumble at the end of the road,” answered Gandalf. “But at the least keep this thing secret. You, and all others that stand here! The hobbit, Peregrin,_ and the boy, Joey, _above all should not know where it is bestowed. The evil fit may come on_ them _again. For alas!_ Pippin _has handled it and looked in it, as should never have happened,_ and Joey has come dangerously close to doing so. Pippin _ought never to have touched it in Isengard, and there I should have been quicker. But my mind was bent on Saruman, and I did not at once guess the nature of the Stone. Then I was weary, and as I lay pondering it, sleep overcame me. Now I know!”_

_“Yes, there can be no doubt,” said Aragorn. “At last we know the link between Isengard and Mordor, and how it worked. Much is explained.”_

_“Strange powers have our enemies, and strange weaknesses!” said Théoden. “But it has long been said:_ oft evil will shall evil mar.” 

_“That many times is seen,” said Gandalf. “But at this time we have been strangely fortunate. Maybe, I have been saved by this hobbit from a grave blunder. I had considered whether or not to probe this Stone myself to find its uses. Had I done so, I should have been revealed to him myself. I am not ready for such a trial._ But we have only a little time." 

He looked thoughtful, and stroked his beard briefly. _"We must snatch that time. We have been too leisurely. We must move. This is no place now to linger in. I will ride ahead at once with Peregrin Took. It will be better for him than lying in the dark while others sleep._ I also think that Joey would be best away from here as well." He looked at Boromir. 

"My lord, I think that my way, and that of Pippin, is South, to Minas Tirith. Will you accompany me to the Hall of your father, to help me explain things? You could bear young Joey along with you." 

Boromir took a deep breath. "I think if you are going to the Citadel, I had _best_ come with you, since my father is not overly fond of you. Yet if you ride upon Shadowfax, I do not think I can keep up with you, especially with the extra burden of Joey. My own horse, though a fine Rohirric mount, is not the Prince of the Mearas as is your Shadowfax." 

Théoden and Éomer had been listening in, and the two of them exchanged a glance. "Lord Boromir," the King said, "there is a Meara that might consent to bear you. Hrimfax is the son of Shadowfax, and we have been wooing him in the hopes he might one day consent to bear Éomer. He is the only horse in Rohan that might possibly keep up with Shadowfax." 

"But we can spare no time in searching for him," said Boromir. 

Théoden, Éomer, Gandalf, and Legolas all looked amused. "Hrimfax has been trailing us for a long time; we travel with his sire, after all. He followed at a distance when Gandalf went to fetch me and my _éored_ for the battle. As one of the Mearas, he is not kept confined, and may run as he pleases," said Éomer. "He also likes to keep track of me, as well. He has yet to consent to bear me, but he does think of me as his friend." He put two fingers to his mouth, and gave a shrill whistle. 

Soon there was a distant sound of hooves, and at the far edge of the clearing, a beautiful horse appeared. He stood back warily. Everyone also stood back out of respect, but Théoden, Éomer, Boromir, Legolas, and Gandalf slowly approached him. 

Aragorn, however, walked over to where Kevin, Jennifer, and Joey were. 

**-oo000oo-**

Kevin found it hard to follow Gandalf's advice. He really wanted to yell at Joey for pulling such a stupid stunt, even if it _had_ been Pippin's idea. He clamped down on his tongue, and allowed Jennifer to hug Joey and pet him while he tried to rein in his temper. But before he had a chance to say anything, Aragorn was tapping him on the shoulder. 

"Kevin, I know that you have just been reunited with your brother, but his actions have placed him in danger,” Aragorn said in a low voice. “He and Pippin need to be sent far from here." 

Despite Aragorn’s efforts to keep his voice down, Joey and Jennifer heard him. They both turned on him, appalled. “Can—can Kevin and I go with him? With Joey?” Jennifer asked, holding her little brother tightly against her side. 

Aragorn shook his head sadly. “No, you may not, Jennifer. Joey and Pippin will ride with Gandalf and Boromir to Minas Tirith. You and Kevin must stay here with Théoden King and me.” 

Joey took a step forward, shock on his face. “No!” he wailed. “Not without Kevin and Jennifer. Please!” 

Approaching Joey, Aragorn laid a hand on his shoulder. “I know you do not want to be separated from your brother and sister so soon after being reunited, Joey,” he said kindly. “But if they try to accompany you to Minas Tirith, it will only slow all of you down, and time is of the essence now. It is not safe for you or Pippin to stay here at present. You will not be alone, Joey; Pippin is going with you, and so are Gandalf and Boromir. You will be reunited with Kevin and Jennifer as soon as it is safe for you to be with them once more.” 

Kevin took a deep, shuddering breath. His anger toward Joey had been replaced with concern and distress. “I know, Joey,” he said, his voice shaking. “I don’t want us to be separated again either. Especially now. But we’ll have to be, for the time being.” 

“That is right.” Putting his arm around Joey’s shoulders, Aragorn nodded toward the entrance. “Come with me, Joey. A horse is being selected for you and Boromir as I speak. You may say goodbye to Kevin and Jennifer before you leave.” Slumping his shoulders, the morose little boy accompanied Aragorn out the door. 

**-oo000oo-**

Those who had approached the horse stopped several feet away. 

Éomer smiled. "Greetings, Hrimfax, my friend. I am not here to ask if you will bear me. Rather, I would ask if you might find my fellow warrior Boromir worthy of you.” He gestured at Boromir, who tried to look both humble and proud at the same time. 

Legolas moved close to the fence and spoke in Sindarin. _“Easui, Hrimfax,”_ he said soothingly. _“Boromir na-milui adan, a ho cin eithel.”_ *****

Hrimfax tossed his head. Just then another horse trotted over to him. It was Shadowfax. He looked at his son until the younger horse looked away. Then Shadowfax put his own head against that of his get. They stood there silently, and then Hrimfax approached Boromir and placed his muzzle against Boromir's hand. Shadowfax followed, and they stood there together. 

In just a few moments, they were joined by Gandalf, who had Merry and Pippin by his side, and by Aragorn, who was with Joey and his older siblings. Pippin was looking downcast, and Merry was scolding him. 

Gandalf turned to Théoden. "We are going to Minas Tirith. It seems clear that the enemy's next strike will fall there. Boromir needs to return to his people, and to speak with his father. It is there that the next blow will fall. If Gondor calls, will Rohan answer?" 

Théoden nodded. "I will begin the muster. But it may take days to call in all of my people." 

_At that moment a shadow fell over them._ It seemed as though the moon suddenly vanished. Joey gave a cry of fear, but he was not alone—so did many of the Riders. He shuddered, as it seemed to become cold, and he felt a terror like he had never known before. He gasped and looked up to see a giant winged shape fly past the moon. It whirled around, and then flew away as fast as it had come. The stars seemed to pale before its shadow. Then it was gone. 

_Gandalf was gazing up, his arms out and downwards, stiff, his hands clenched._

_“Nazgûl!” he cried. “The messenger of Mordor. The storm is coming. The Nazgûl have crossed the River! Ride, ride! Wait not for the dawn! Let not the swift wait for the slow! Ride!”_

He sprang upon Shadowfax's back, and Aragorn swept Pippin up, placing him in front of the wizard. Boromir also mounted Hrimfax quickly, and after a Joey had received a very quick hug from Jennifer, Kevin handed him up to sit in front of Boromir. 

"Behave yourself, Joey, and stay safe," he ordered. 

Joey nodded, biting his lower lip, and Hrimfax shot off right after Shadowfax, as the four of them rode into the night. 

He could faintly hear Jennifer call after him, "We love you, Joey!" but her voice was quickly gone, and he had no breath to call back to her. 

Joey could not help the tears that threatened him. He and Jennifer had only just gotten their older brother back, and now he had to leave both brother _and_ sister behind. Now he was separated from his whole family! His parents, Megan, Kaylee, everyone! Why had he been so stupid as to go along with Pippin? He was just thankful that he had not stared directly into that thing, though he still wondered why he had not at the last second; what had held him back from doing so? At least, when he had been so strongly tempted again, to the point where he had been almost overpowered by it, Merry had grabbed him and pulled him back, but the first time, something in Joey’s heart had hindered him from looking into that ball, or whatever it was called. 

**-oo000oo-**

_“A beautiful, restful night!” said Merry to Aragorn. “Some folk have wonderful luck. Pippin did not want to sleep, and he wanted to ride with Gandalf—and there he goes! Instead of being turned into a stone himself to stand here forever as a warning.”_

Kevin and Jennifer looked at one another. It sounded as if Merry was just as annoyed with Pippin as Kevin, at least, was with Joey. _Although I wouldn’t_ really _want Gandalf to turn my little brother into a stone,_ Kevin thought. _I’m mad at him for what he did, but not_ that _mad!_ Aragorn looked amused. 

_“If you had been the first to lift the Orthanc-stone, and not he, how would it be now?”_ the Ranger said. _“You might have done worse. Who can say? But now it is your luck to come with me, I fear. At once. Go at once,_ all of you, _and bring anything Pippin_ or Joey _left behind.”_ Nodding, Merry and the remaining children did as they were told. 

_Please, God,_ Kevin silently prayed, as he gathered his things and stored them in his backpack, _protect Joey and Pippin! And Boromir and Gandalf, too._ He paused. _Thank You for protecting my little brother from looking into that stone! Thank You for stopping him from doing that. Please keep protecting him, Lord._

**-oo000oo-**

_Gandalf_ and Boromir were _gone, and the thudding hoofs of_ the two Mearas _were lost in the night, when Merry_ , Kevin, and Jennifer all _came back to Aragorn. Merry had only a light bundle, for he had lost his pack at Parth Galen, and all he had was a few useful things he had picked up among the wreckage of Isengard._ Kevin and Jennifer had their packs, which already hung on their backs. _Hasufel was already saddled. Legolas and Gimli with their horse stood close by._

 _“So_ , six _of the Company still remain,” said Aragorn. “We will ride on together. But we shall not go alone, as I thought. The king is now determined to set out at once. Since the coming of the winged shadow, he desires to return to the hills under cover of night.”_

_“And then whither?” said Legolas._

_“I cannot say yet,” Aragorn answered. “As for the king, he will go to the muster that he commanded from Edoras, three nights from now. And there, I think, he will hear tidings of war. But for myself and any who ride with me,_ we shall take the swiftest way to Dunharrow, and thence to Minas Tirith beyond.” 

The word had come down that Théoden King was riding for Dunharrow. All of the refugees from Helm's Deep had already been led to Dunharrow by the Lady Èowyn. It was there that the rest of the muster would gather. It would be a slower ride, as they had such a large group of riders. 

Merry was up at the head of the line, having mounted a stocky pony, alongside King Théoden, to whom he had impulsively sworn fealty less than an hour ago. And so were Aragorn and Legolas and Gimli. Haleth was among the Rohirrim who were riding with the King at the van, and Kevin rode alongside him. Jennifer had taken her place next to that of her brother. It had seemed to take forever to get everyone organized, but just when Jennifer was about to burst with impatience, the horns were blown, and the orders were given to head out. Jennifer put her mind to riding, something she had far less practice with than the knife-fighting. Fortunately, the Rohirrim had chosen a gentle mare for her when they had learned that she was still a beginning rider. 

The ride was slow and mostly silent; it was hard, she found, to concentrate on staying on a horse and keep up a conversation, so mostly she just listened to Kevin and Haleth talking. Maybe, someday, if she ever lost her fear of falling off, she'd be able to talk and ride as well. 

**-oo000oo-**

Kevin was pleased with the improvement in his riding skills. He'd practiced quite a bit in Rivendell, but all of the people in Rohan rode so naturally. They had all been very generous with their tips on how to improve his riding (even though it was clear to him that they thought it very odd that he had never learned to ride as a child). 

He and Haleth talked for a while as they rode. His Rohirric friend had cheered up immensely at the thought of going into another battle, and talked with great enthusiasm of all the Orcs he hoped to kill. That was something that Kevin found strange—he knew his friend still grieved his father, and he knew that Haleth had been just as traumatized by the fury and chaos of the battle in Helm's Deep, but it didn't fit with him being so excited about another battle. But it seemed like all the Rohirrim he had met felt that way. They were a warrior culture, and he was only just beginning to realize what that meant. 

_Like the Vikings,_ he thought, remembering his history lessons at school. _They were warriors, too! Another warrior culture, just like the Rohirrim. But the Rohirrim don't pillage or burn. That's what the Vikings did, and that’s what Orcs do, too._

"I look forward to avenging my father," Haleth said. 

Kevin shook his head. "I'm not really looking forward to fighting again. But that’s what we have to do, to keep people safe, so we will. I really don't like killing, but they don't seem to care about peace, so I guess there is no way around it." 

Haleth looked at him in surprise, and then his expression changed to a thoughtful nod. "You are like the Lord Aragorn," he said. "You are a brave warrior who does his duty, but you do not like the slaying." 

Kevin smiled gratefully. "That's high praise. Thanks. I can't think of anyone in Middle-earth I would want to be like, besides Aragorn.” He paused. “He sort of reminds me of my own father. He was a warrior, too, when he was young, for a few years; that was before he got married. I miss him, and I hope we’ll be able to see him again soon." He didn’t say anything about his father having gone to college after his deployment, but before his marriage. 

Before Haleth could respond, several of the Rohirrim behind them raised their voices in a song. It sounded more like a chant than the songs Kevin was used to, but it was very interesting to listen to. Haleth joined in, but Kevin just listened. He didn't know any of the words, but he liked it very much. It would be a long time before they stopped. 

Suddenly, there was a pounding of hooves, as one of the scouts came galloping up. Kevin saw him thunder past as he rode right up to the King and Aragorn. 

_“My lord,” he said to the king, “there are horsemen behind us. As we crossed the fords I thought that I heard them. Now we are sure. They are overtaking us, riding hard.”_

_Théoden at once called a halt. The Riders turned about and seized their spears. Aragorn dismounted, and drawing his sword he stood by the king's stirrup. Éomer and his esquire rode back to the rear._ Kevin saw Merry draw aside, and though he stayed upon his pony, he carefully drew his small sword. 

Kevin looked at Haleth, who had dismounted as Aragorn had. He took a deep breath. "Here we go again, Lord," he prayed under his breath. He dismounted, _drew his sword, and tightened his belt._

The moon had been hidden behind the clouds, but the clouds passed and now it was visible again. And soon they could hear the sound of hoofs, and they could see the moonlight shining on the armour of the approaching groups. They could not make out how many. 

_When they were some fifty paces off, Éomer cried in a loud voice: “Halt! Halt! Who rides in Rohan?”_

Kevin saw that Jennifer was looking nervous. "Jen! Go over there—" He pointed to a spot behind them, back near the waggons where most of the women and all the children were . "You aren't a good enough rider to fight from horseback." Actually, he didn't want her fighting at all, if he could help it, but he wasn't going to say that to her, since it would put her back up. 

She nodded, relieved, and very carefully guided her mare back to the place where Kevin had pointed. She was willing to fight for her family if she had to, but she wasn't sure that she could control her horse while doing so. 

_The pursuers brought their steeds to a sudden stand. A silence followed: and then in the moonlight, a horseman could be seen dismounting and walking slowly forward. His hand showed white as he held it up, palm outward, in token of peace; but the king's men gripped their weapons. At ten paces the man stopped. He was tall, a dark standing shadow. Then his clear voice rang out._

_“Rohan? Rohan did you say? That is a glad word. We seek that land in haste from long afar.”_

_“You have found it,” said Éomer. “When you crossed the fords yonder you entered it. But it is the realm of Théoden the King. None ride here save by his leave. Who are you? And what is your haste?”_

_“Halbarad Dúnadan, Ranger of the North I am,” cried the man. “We seek one Aragorn son of Arathorn, and we heard that he was in Rohan.”_

_“And you have found him also!” cried Aragorn. Giving his reins to Merry, he ran forward and embraced the newcomer. “Halbarad!” he said. “Of all joys this is the least expected!”_

"Who is Halbarad?" Haleth asked Kevin, as they slowly sheathed their weapons, relieved that they didn't need to fight right now. 

Kevin shrugged. "I don't know. I never saw him before. But he seems to be good friends with Aragorn, so at least they aren't enemies!" 

_“All is well,” said Aragorn, turning back. “Here are some of my own kin from the far land where I dwelt. But why they come, and how many they be, Halbarad shall tell us.”_

_“I have thirty with me,” said Halbarad. “That is all of our kindred that could be gathered in haste; but the brethren Elladan and Elrohir have ridden with us, desiring to go to the war. We rode as swiftly as we might when your summons came.”_

_“But I did not summon you,” said Aragorn, “save only in wish. My thoughts have often turned to you, and seldom more than tonight; yet I have sent no word. But come! All such matters must wait. You find us riding in haste and danger. Ride with us now, if the king will give his leave.”_

_Théoden was indeed glad of the news. “It is well!” he said. “If these kinsmen be in any way like to yourself, my lord Aragorn, thirty such knights will be a strength that cannot be counted by heads.”_

"Are the children McCloud among you?" Halbarad asked. 

Kevin's head jerked up as he heard his last name. He walked towards those at the front, leading his horse. Haleth followed. 

They heard Aragorn's answer. "Kevin and his sister, Lady Jennifer, are among us. Young Joey has travelled ahead to Minas Tirith with Gandalf and Boromir." Aragorn spotted Kevin coming up next to him with Haleth. "Haleth, of your courtesy, would you please go to the rear, and bring forward the Lady Jennifer?" 

Haleth gave a quick nod and jumped on his horse, riding swiftly back towards the group of women and children and waggons. It was only seconds before the youth returned, with Jennifer riding behind him. 

Halbarad smiled at Jennifer, as Haleth helped Jennifer down from the horse. Haleth was blushing furiously. Jennifer came forward to stand at her brother's side. 

"Lord Kevin, Lady Jennifer, I bring you messages from Rivendell. From your younger sister Kaylee, I am to present to you many hugs and kisses. I hope you will permit me to give you those verbally?” His eyes twinkled. Kevin and Jennifer exchanged amused glances, and Aragorn and Théoden, who were listening, chuckled. Halbarad continued, “And I am to say that she misses you very much, but she is trying very hard to be good while you are gone. You are not to worry about her." He grinned as Kevin, Jennifer, Aragorn, and Théoden all laughed in response to Halbarad’s message from Kaylee. 

“Did Kaylee really say all that?” Jennifer asked him, grinning. 

"She did, indeed.” Halbarad chuckled. “I also have messages from the Lady Arwen for each of you." He looked at Jennifer. "Unto you, Lady Jennifer, she had this to say: _'Your path lies with that of the Dúnedain, daughter of a far land. Do not allow yourself to be left behind, though that path may be a dark and dangerous one, for you will be needed at the end of it.'_ These were her exact words." He turned to Kevin. “And unto you, she says, _'Son of the West, your own road is that of the horsefolk. Among the Rohirrim, you have made friends, and your place is by their side. Do not fear separation from your kin. You shall all be reunited ere the end.'_ ” Kevin and Jennifer exchanged an uneasy, apprehensive glance. 

Aragorn stood listening, his face both anxious and slightly forlorn. It was clear that he was wondering what word his beloved had sent to him, if any. Halbarad arched his eyebrow, and gave a brief nod, as if to indicate such a message would be a private one, delivered later. Aragorn's face lit up, and he gave a nod in return. So long as he knew his lady had word for him, he could wait to hear it. 

Jennifer and Kevin were no longer listening, though. They were looking at one another in dismay. "It sounds like we might split up again, Jen," Kevin said. "I don't like the sound of that." 

"But Lady Arwen has what they call foresight, among the Elves.” Jennifer scratched her lower arm. “I think she knows what she's talking about." Kevin made a face, and Jennifer smiled ruefully. “I know. I don’t want to leave you, either.” 

All around them, the others were getting ready to mount up and ride on. Kevin looked at Haleth. "I guess the two of us should ride with the rest of the King's guard.” 

Jennifer nodded and looked around. "My horse is over there, but I’m supposed to stay with Aragorn. That's what the message said.” 

Aragorn glanced over at her. "Jennifer, I do not think you will be able to keep up with the rest of us if you ride alone." 

Just then someone came up behind them. "Lady Jennifer?" 

They turned. It was one of Lady Arwen's brothers. “Would you mind riding with me?" 

Jennifer nodded, but looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I can't tell which brother you are." 

He smiled at her. "I am Elladan, the eldest." 

"Thank you, Elladan; yes, I would be glad to ride with you." She smiled broadly, relieved that her lack of riding skills would not be a problem. She turned and hugged her brother, before he could mount his horse. Haleth had already mounted his. "I'll see you later, Kevin." 

Elladan lifted her up onto his horse, and then gracefully leapt upon his horse's back, with Jennifer seated behind him. There was no saddle, so she had to keep her arms around his middle. The horse she had been riding was tied to one of the waggons, and her belongings, which had been secured behind her saddle, was passed to Arwen's other brother, Elrohir. He secured it to one of the spare mounts which carried his own things. 

Aragorn rode to the front of the Dunedain with Halbarad on his left and Elrohir on his right, and Elladan and Jennifer rode to the right of Elrohir. In front of the Dunedain and behind them rode Théoden King and his _éored_. 

_Then the Riders set out again, and Aragorn for a while rode with the Dúnedain; and when they had spoken of tidings in the North and in the South, Elrohir said to him:_

_“I bring word to you from my father:_ The days are short. If thou art in haste, remember the Paths of the Dead.”

_“Always my days have seemed to me too short to achieve my desire,” answered Aragorn. “But great indeed will be my haste ere I take that road.”_

_“That will soon be seen,” said Elrohir. “But let us speak no more of these things upon the open road!”_

_And Aragorn said to Halbarad: “What is that that you bear, kinsman?” For he saw that instead of a spear he bore a tall staff, as it were a standard, but it was close-furled in a black cloth bound about with many thongs._

_“It is a gift that I bring you from the Lady of Rivendell,” answered Halbarad. “She wrought it in secret, and long was the making. But she also sends word to you as well:_ The days now are short. Either our hope cometh, or all hopes end. Therefore I send thee what I have made for thee. Fare well, Elfstone!”

 _And Aragorn said: “Now I know what you bear. Bear it still for me a while!”_

Halbarad laughed, and Aragorn looked at him, puzzled. Still laughing, Halbarad lifted his purse from within his tunic, where he wore it on a cord about his neck, and held it out toward his cousin. “While Lady Arwen was making this banner I bear, little Kaylee made this token for me. It contains a stone that she gave me, that she had brought from her homeland. So, I, too, have a lady's favour!” Aragorn, Elladan, and Elrohir laughed. 

Jennifer could hear Kaylee's name, but not the rest of what Halbarad had said, but Elladan had heard clearly, and chuckled. He turned and told her what Halbarad had said. 

She smiled. That was such a Kaylee thing to do! Except that the Kaylee she knew didn’t know how to sew. Out loud, she said, “How could Kaylee have made that for Halbarad? She can’t sew!” 

Aragorn looked at her. “Apparently, Arwen has been giving her sewing lessons, Jennifer.” 

Jennifer looked thoughtful. “Yeah, I guess she has been, huh? She must have started that after we left.” She paused. “I wonder what else Kaylee’s been learning in Rivendell? Besides learning to ride, that is.” 

**-oo000oo-**

Glorfindel turned and gestured the McClouds nearer. "May I present to you Steven McCloud of Ore Gon, his wife Gail, and their youngest daughters, Kaylee and Megan?" 

Kaylee was staring at Radagast in fascination, but Megan retreated behind her mother, though she, too, was staring at the Brown Wizard. The jay upon his shoulder was chittering into his ear, and he shook his head impatiently. "Very well! Very well! Off with you, then." He turned to Steven and Gail. "Jays! So impatient. He wanted to go off home to his wife, as she is about to nest.” He placed his hand over his heart and bowed ever so slightly. "So very nice to meet you, Steven and Gail. I am Radagast the Brown, at your service." 

The other man also repeated Radagast's gesture. "Beorht, son of Beorn, at your service," he said. He looked up at Glorfindel. "It is good to see you again, my Lord Glorfindel. We had word that you were travelling south on an errand of great importance concerning the coming war. Yet we see you journey with young children? And a dog?" His eyes rested on the little girls, and then on Lucy, curiously. 

"We are going to find our older children," Steve said. "We didn't want to split the family up any more than it already was." 

"I understand," Beorht replied. His gaze returned to Glorfindel. "Lord Glorfindel, we have the goods and supplies that your scouts indicated would be needed for your journey to the Golden Wood." 

"My thanks, Beorht. The things that Master Elrond has sent for trade are on the pack horses." 

"That is excellent news. Our healers will be most pleased, for the medicines of Rivendell have no rival." He turned and called out, "Dagna!" 

A tall blonde woman walked over and joined them. "This is my wife, Mistress Dagna. She is the chief healer of our clan." He introduced her to the newcomers, and she acknowledged them with a dignified nod of her head. Then he said, "The medicines from Lord Elrond have arrived, so you may take charge of them now." 

"That is good news, husband! Our stores of Elvish medicines have begun to run low, after the winter." 

"The medicines should be fair trade for our supplies on this journey, Mistress," Glorfindel said. "But I know that Master Elrond is eager to obtain more of your people's excellent honey, and is willing to trade more of the medicine in exchange." 

"We shall speak of that later, my Lord," Mistress Dagna replied. "The medicines of Rivendell are unrivaled in the North, and we are always glad to get them." 

Glorfindel summoned Olon from among the warriors, and sent him with Mistress Dagna to get the medicines. Gail watched with interest as the healer walked away. This was the first mortal woman Gail had met since their arrival in Middle-earth, and she was curious. She hoped that she would get a chance to talk to Dagna later. 

"We have a meal being prepared," Beorht told them, "but it will be a little time yet until it is ready. Perhaps your family would like to explore the camp?" 

"I would be honoured to accompany you, Master Steven," said Radagast. 

"Very well," Glorfindel said. "Master Beorht and I have business to discuss." The two of them walked off together, leaving the McClouds alone with the wizard. 

The old wizard winked at Kaylee and Megan. Megan gasped and once more retreated behind her mother, though she peered out and stared at Radagast, but Kaylee grinned at him. 

"Are you like _Gandalf_?" she asked. 

He laughed. "You are a very perceptive child! Indeed, Gandalf and I _are_ kindred, in a way." 

"Does that mean you’re an angel, too?" Her grin was even wider, now. 

Steve and Gail exchanged a glance. _Angel?_

"In a manner of speaking," Radagast said. "I, too, came as a messenger from Valinor, but my errand is somewhat different than his." 

"Oh, OK." 

“And so, your name is Kaylee?” Radagast asked. “And your sister’s name is Megan?” He looked down at the three-year-old as he spoke. 

Kaylee nodded, smiling. “Uh-huh. That’s our names.” Kaylee turned toward Lucy. “And that’s Lucy.” Her eyes grew large. "Something is moving in your clothes!" 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He reached his hand into his robes, and came out with a squirrel in his hand. "Now, now, Chatter! You are supposed to be sleeping." He set the small animal down at his feet. It sat up on its back legs and began chittering at him in a scolding sort of way, before it gave a flip of its tail and darted off. 

Radagast looked up at the McClouds. "He was cold, so I was letting him have a small nap. He was unhappy at leaving the warmth of my robes. Now, I believe that I am to be showing you about our camp?" 

He turned and meandered off, the McClouds following after. "Over there is the pavilion where the day meal will be served in a short while. The pavilion on the other side of it is the kitchen." Indeed, Steve and Gail noticed a big fire, being tended by several people, and delicious smells coming from it. "And in that tent are the foodstuffs and other supplies which the Beornings have made ready for your journey." Steve and Gail looked at one another and nodded. 

Steve noticed an odd contraption, constructed of rough wood. It reminded him of something, but he was not sure quite what...and beyond that...what on earth? Suddenly, Lucy started barking. 

“ _Daro,_ Lucy! Hush,” Steve ordered. Lucy stopped barking. Steve set her on the ground. “Sit!” Lucy obeyed. “Good dog,” Steve praised her, bending over to rub her head. Lucy licked his fingers. 

“Look, Mommy! Look, Daddy! Bunny rabbits!” Kaylee squealed, pointing ahead. Gail looked that way and gasped. 

“Those have got to be the biggest rabbits I have ever seen!” She turned toward her husband, and then whirled as Kaylee rushed toward the rabbits. “Kaylee! Be careful!” To her horror, Megan dashed after her sister, and the two delighted little girls began to pet the rabbits. 

"Do not fret, Mistress Gail,” Radagast assured her. “My sled rabbits will not harm the children." 

Steve stared at Radagast. _Sled rabbits?_ He had never heard of such a thing! But now that the girls were not in earshot, he had another question to ask. "What did Kaylee mean by 'angel'?" 

"Why as to that, you would know more than I, for that is a word from your home. But I get a sense of its meaning. I think that it may mean a Messenger of Eru? The Powers in Valinor, who are also servants of the One Who Made All, sent five of us here to help the free people of Middle-earth. We were to bring hope, and courage, in the fight against Sauron. In addition, I was also tasked by Yavanna with healing some of the hurts caused to nature. Saruman, of course, has betrayed us and fallen. Of our other brethren, those two ventured to the far East, and we do not know their fates." 

Steve and Gail looked at each other. “Who’s Yavanna?” Gail asked. 

"She is sometimes known as the Giver of Fruits, the Vala tasked by the One with nurturing living things." 

Steve and Gail looked at one another. This didn't sound like anything they'd ever heard before. And how could this rather dishevelled-looking old man be an _angel_ , of all things? They would need to talk this over later. For now, they would just have to keep it in mind. It was time they joined their daughters, since it would soon be time for lunch. Radagast led them toward his sled rabbits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *Legolas’ words mean _"Easy, Hrimfax, Boromir is a kind man, and will treat you well."_ From the Website, ["Fun Translations: Sindarin"](https://funtranslations.com/sindarin).


	38. Supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer accompanies her companions on the Paths of the Dead, and beyond.

**Chapter 37: "Supergirl"**

**Can you guess the origin of the title chapter? HINTS: It sort of follows the pattern of previous titles; TV, 2009, and H.M.**

**-oo000oo-**

Theoden, Aragorn, and the army stopped as it neared dawn, and everyone dismounted and prepared to have some breakfast, as well as a short respite for themselves, and according to the Rohirrim, more importantly for the horses. 

Jennifer stretched, and thanked Elladan for letting her ride with him. He nodded graciously. "You are most welcome, Lady Jennifer." Then he wandered over to where Aragorn and the rest of the Dúnedain were gathered. She went to get something to eat and to see how things were with Kevin and Haleth. 

There was no cookfire. The three of them got some journeybread from the supplies, and drank from their waterskins. Merry joined them. They all sat down upon the grass to relax for a while, and Jennifer asked Haleth about his family. It turned out that in addition to his mother and younger sister, he also had an older sister who was married. She and her husband lived in a different village with her father-in-law, who was ill. Haleth sighed and looked sad, and Jennifer recalled that he had only just lost his father. She bit her lower lip, wishing that she could say something to make him feel better, but not knowing what to say. 

“Psst!” Kevin interrupted. "Look! Over there!" 

Théoden, Éomer, and some of the higher-ranking Rohirrim had joined Aragorn and the Dúnedain, and there was more conversation going on. 

"Should we go over and see what's going on?" Jennifer asked. 

Kevin was about to say, "Yes," and get up, but Haleth laid a hand upon his arm, shaking his head. "This must be the business of lords and captains. If they need us to know what is happening, they will tell us when we need to know." 

"Haleth is right," Merry said. "It would be really rude to go over and interrupt. And we can't really eavesdrop, either; there's no cover." He shook his head. 

Kevin and Jennifer looked unhappy at this advice, but did not object. Instead, Merry changed the conversation to horses, which Jennifer found more than a little boring, but she had to admit to herself that it appeared to have cheered Haleth up again. 

Journeybread washed down with water was not the most appealing meal; the bread tasted nothing like _lembas_ , or even the regular journeybread of the Elves. Dry and tasteless, it took a lot of chewing, even when followed by swallows of lukewarm water. _I sure hope army food in modern times tastes better than this!_ Jennifer thought, making a face. _I’ll have to ask Daddy sometime, when we’re back home._

After a while, Haleth pointed. The consultation of the captains seemed to be breaking up, and Théoden and Éomer went off back to the main body of Rohirrim. Éomer looked unhappy, but Théoden just appeared to be resigned. 

But the four young people perked up as they saw Aragorn and the two Elves heading in their direction. Perhaps now they would find out what all that was about. 

They stood up, and Haleth gave a small bow. "What was all that about, Aragorn?" Kevin asked. 

"I have been pondering the word sent to me from Rivendell. The Rohirrim need to linger briefly here, for they are expecting a company of the muster to join them. But I feel the need is urgent, given the news from my foster father that I must go on with all speed. Therefore, the Grey Company, Legolas, and Gimli will ride with us as we go on immediately. We shall be taking the Paths of the Dead. Merry, Kevin, and Jennifer, the choice belongs to each of you, whether to join us or remain with the Riders of Rohan?" 

Kevin and Jennifer looked at each other, shocked. "I think," Kevin said, slowly and reluctantly, “that I need to stay with the Riders. That was the advice Lady Arwen gave me, after all.” 

Merry nodded. "I've pledged my allegiance to the King. I haven't had a chance to tell him about pipe-weed yet, after all!" He gave Aragorn a lopsided grin. 

They all looked expectantly at Jennifer. She looked at her brother. "I'm sorry, Kevin. But Lady Arwen gave me advice, too." She heaved out a deep breath and looked up at Aragorn. "I'm going with you." 

Aragorn looked at her sternly. "It will not be a pleasant journey, Jennifer." 

Jennifer shrugged. "I know, and I don't care. Lady Arwen told me to stay with you, remember? It's what I need to do." She did not look happy herself, but her face was set and resolute. 

"Very well.” Aragorn nodded. “You will continue to ride with Elladan, although we will take your horse along as a spare. Get ready; we will be leaving as soon as we can." 

Aragorn and his foster brothers turned and walked away, leaving Kevin looking desperate. 

Merry took Haleth by the hand. "Come along, Haleth! Let's let brother and sister say their farewells." The two left, leaving Kevin and Jennifer alone. 

Kevin took his sister by the shoulders. "I don't like this, Jen! You'll be going off on this Paths of the Dead thing, which sounds more than a little ominous to me." 

Jennifer smiled ruefully. "I already prayed about it, Kevin, right after we got the messages. I knew we'd be separated again; I just didn't think it would be quite this soon. And I really feel that this is what the Lord wants me to do. I don't know why, but I just know there is something I need to do at the other end. And you know Aragorn and Legolas and Gimli will take care of me." 

He nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, I know they will. I’d go with you, Jen, but I feel that I must stay with the Rohirrim. Haleth…" His voice trailed off. Kevin could not quite explain it, but he felt that Haleth still needed his friendship to get through this next battle. And he knew that if Jennifer did not go with Aragorn, Théoden King would not allow her to come with the army of Rohan; he would not even allow his own niece to fight, and she had been trained as a warrior! So, the two of them would be separated, anyway. And Kevin suspected from the looks Aragorn had exchanged with Théoden, when Merry had sworn fealty, that the King would leave Merry behind as well. How could they go off and leave the poor hobbit all alone? But there was no other choice. 

Brother and sister embraced, and quietly prayed with one another, before saying their farewells. Then Jennifer turned to join Aragorn and the others. She would ride pillion with Elladan for now, although they had a couple of spare mounts with the Grey Company in addition to hers, since she could not ride as fast as they would need to, once they came to the other side of the passage. 

Kevin's heart sank as he watched them ride away. It seemed that every time he got a member of his family back, they ended up getting torn apart again. 

**-oo000oo-**

Riding behind Elladan, Jennifer could not help but wonder what all this "Paths of the Dead" business was about. It sounded very ominous. But Aragorn insisted that it was what he had to do, and Jennifer trusted both Lady Arwen and Lord Elrond and their foresight. And there was her own feeling—it was much like the feeling she’d had after the dream that had made her realize that she and her siblings had to leave Rivendell with the Quest. True, there had been no obvious dream this time, or like the time in Lothlórien. But she was gradually learning to trust that "still, small voice" in her heart, even when it seemed to send her ways she didn't want to go. 

The small group rode much more swiftly than the Riders who were going on a slower way, for they needed to gather the muster as they went. 

It was not quite evening when they came to Dunharrow, where they were greeted by the Lady Èowyn. It was clear to Jennifer that Èowyn _was glad of their coming_ , and she also seemed glad to see Jennifer again, but mostly Èowyn had eyes for Aragorn as she listened to all the details of the battle and the things that had happened since then. 

_But at last she said: “Lords, you are weary and shall now go to your beds with such ease as can be contrived in haste. But tomorrow fairer housing shall be found for you.”_

She glanced at Jennifer, who still felt tired and a bit grubby even after washing up and changing before the meal. "Lady Jennifer, would you do me the honour of sharing my chamber tonight? In truth, we are quite crowded here, and there is no other suitable place for you." 

Jennifer nodded. "Thank you, my lady, that would be fine." 

But when Lady Èowyn turned to Aragorn to speak of how they might arrange things later, he shook his head. _“Nay, lady, be not troubled for us! If we may lie here tonight and break our fast tomorrow, it will be enough. For I ride on an errand most urgent, and with the first light of morning we must go.”_

_She smiled on him and said: “Then it was kindly done, lord, to ride so many miles out of your way to bring tidings to Èowyn, and to speak with her in her exile.”_

_“Indeed no man would count such a journey wasted,” said Aragorn; “and yet, lady, I could not have come hither, if it were not that the road which I must take leads me to Dunharrow.”_

_And she answered as one that likes not what is said: "Then, lord, you are astray; for out of Harrowdale no road runs east or south; and you had best return as you came.”_

_“Nay, lady,” said he, “I am not astray; for I walked in this land ere you were born to grace it. There is a road out of this valley, and that road I shall take. Tomorrow I shall ride by the Paths of the Dead.”_

Èowyn was shocked at this news, and tried to dissuade him, but he only shook his head, and told her that this was the way he must go. 

Jennifer could tell that the lady was subdued as she led Jennifer to the sleeping chamber. They took off their outer clothes, but kept their shifts for sleeping in. 

"What is your role, Lady Jennifer?” Èowyn asked her. “Did the Lord Aragorn bring you here to leave you in my keeping as he treads this foolishly dangerous road?" 

Jennifer shook her head. "That might be nice, because then I'd be with my older brother in a day or so. But no, the information we have from Rivendell is too important. The Lord Elrond has told Aragorn that he can only arrive in Minas Tirith in time if he takes the Paths of the Dead. And the Lady Arwen also had foresight, and sent word to me that I must go with him. And really, I do need to, for my little brother is already on the way there, and he will need me—more than my older one does, in fact." She sighed. She was very worried about Joey, and how he’d had to leave with Pippin so suddenly after that foolishness with the Stone. “He’s only nine years old, Lady Èowyn. Too young to be away in that far-off city without at least one of us there with him.” 

"Who is Lady Arwen?" asked Èowyn. 

"She’s an Elf, Master Elrond’s daughter, and Elladan and Elrohir’s sister—you met them tonight—and she is also engaged—er, I mean betrothed—to Aragorn." 

Èowyn suddenly looked sad. "He is betrothed?" she asked. 

Jennifer nodded. "Yes, they've been betrothed for a long time. Bilbo—he's another friend in Rivendell—he says they've been betrothed for forty years now!" 

"Surely you are jesting with me now!" Èowyn looked stern and disbelieving. 

Jennifer shook her head, biting back an amused grin. "Nope. She's an Elf, and you know they live pretty much forever and never get old. And Aragorn is one of the Dúnedain. They live a very long time, and get old very slowly." She could tell Èowyn seemed to be disappointed, and decided to change the subject. "Did your family always live in the King's Court?" 

Èowyn shook her head, and explained that she and her brother had grown up in Théoden King's court after their parents had died when they were young. "Our uncle became as a father to us, and his son Theodred was like an older brother to us both." Tears sparked in her eyes briefly, but she blinked them away so quickly that Jennifer thought she might have imagined them. 

But Èowyn was curious about Jennifer's life, and Jennifer talked a little about her family (trying very hard not to mention anything modern or anything Gandalf had warned her not to speak of—not an easy task). “Kevin and I have three siblings,” she said. “You’ve met Joey, but we also have two other sisters, Kaylee and Megan. Kaylee’s five, and Megan’s three. Our daddy’s an engineer.” She smiled wistfully. “Kaylee and Megan are so cute. I miss them so much. Kaylee’s in Rivendell right now, and Megan’s back home with our mom and dad. Kaylee’s safer where she is than she would be with us, but I really do miss her.” She bit her lower lip. “Truth is, I miss them both, and Joey, too.” She did not mention how much she missed her parents, but she sensed that Èowyn understood anyway. 

Èowyn gave her a sympathetic smile. “Perhaps you will be with them soon, and with your mother and father, too.” She paused. “Tell me more about your family.” 

Jennifer paused in her turn. “Well, uh, we like to read, my family and me, and my whole family’s also into sports and exercise. I’m afraid the sports we like to play, you’re unfamiliar with, but I’ll try to explain.” She cleared her throat. “Many sports where I live involve some kind of ball game, though there _are_ other kinds, too. Kevin’s into basketball; he’s on a basketball team at our school. Joey’s on a baseball team. I’m a majorette, and I perform in a marching band. I also take part in intramural sports at school; Kevin and I both do. In the spring, I like to take part in track and field. That's mostly races on foot; I'm a good sprinter. I also like to play basketball and soccer. Kaylee and Megan are too young for sports, of course. And my family and I like to go on picnics and go camping and hiking and stuff like that, and Kevin and Daddy like to run together. Daddy also likes to take Kevin deer-hunting. And we like to swim and ride bikes and snow-ski and skate and play tennis and other stuff, and go out in boats and other stuff like that.” She smiled ruefully. “None of us ever learned to ride a horse, though. We only learned how when we came here. I’m still not very experienced at riding.” 

"That does sound like your family has much fun together. Most sport in Rohan involves riding or hunting or both, though among very young children, 'kick-the-ball' is sometimes played." Èowyn gave Jennifer a wistful look. "I have no younger siblings. Young Joey seems as though he has much courage and spirit for his age." 

A thoughtful expression crept over Jennifer’s face. “I never thought of that,” she said. “Joey does love excitement and adventure, and of course, he loves to play. He has a lot of energy.” She smiled ruefully. “He also has a mischievous streak. You should see the pranks he pulls on us sisters!” She shook her head and rolled her eyes. 

Èowyn laughed. "Éomer jests with me at times and teases, but he is too serious for pranks. However, my cousin Éothain is the same age as I, and we often played pranks upon one another when we were younger. And we managed to get into a lot of trouble together." She chuckled. "I used to only care about training as a shieldmaiden, and neglected the lessons my aunt set for me—she was sister to my mother and to Théoden—and was to teach me what I needed to learn as a lady. I had no use for needlework or cooking or learning how to run a household at the time. I was sent away to stay with my uncle on my father's side one summer. They were Éothain's parents. I got into so much trouble, as did he, when I crept out one day to join him in sparring, instead of sitting around doing my embroidery! My aunt was quite cross with me, and I had to scrub pots like a scullery maid the next day!" She smiled. "But she also told me that so long as I applied myself to my ladylike duties, I could spar with my cousin during the rest of the visit."* 

Jennifer grinned. “And did Éothain also get in trouble that day?” 

Èowyn nodded her head. "He did! We both were confined to our rooms and were supposed to miss the minstrel who was visiting, even though we slipped out and listened to him anyway! But the next day, while I was scrubbing pots, Éothain was in the stable under the stern eye of our armsmaster, cleaning stalls." Jennifer laughed. 

It was late when the two young women stopped talking, and settled down to sleep. Just before Jennifer dropped off, she thought it had been nice to have another girl to talk to, even though Èowyn was quite a bit older—almost like a sleepover with Nicole. 

At the thought of Nicole, Jennifer bit her lower lip. How long had it been since she had even thought about Nicole or her other friends back home? Back in Portland, her biggest concern had been that her parents wouldn’t let her have a boyfriend yet, and that she wasn’t going to have full hook-up or Internet access at their campsite, and now here she was, helping to fight for the freedom of Middle-earth! Soon, she would be going through the Paths of the Dead with Aragorn and joining Joey in Minas Tirith. 

_When we go back home, am I gonna be the same girl who went on that camping trip?_ she wondered silently. _Are any of us gonna be, for that matter? Already, this quest has changed us so much, and it’s not even over yet! And what about Mom and Dad and Megan? Are they in Middle-earth yet? Is it gonna change them, too?_

Jennifer yawned. She was too sleepy to think about those questions any longer. Her eyes drifted shut, and she soon slept. 

When Jennifer awakened, it was still dark and dim. Èowyn had already risen, and Jennifer could hear her stirring, and a low murmur of conversation. She glanced over and saw that one of the lady's maidservants was helping her get dressed. "Good morning, Lady Èowyn," said Jennifer, her voice rather raspy after sleep. 

Èowyn looked over. "Good morning, Jennifer! I am sorry if I wakened you. I was hoping you might rest a little longer." 

Jennifer shook her head and sat up. "I need to get up and get dressed myself. I know that we are leaving early." 

The Lady looked at her wistfully. "You are fortunate, then, to be able to ride with the men. I have trained all my life as a shieldmaiden, and yet when the time comes that I might use what I have learned in defence of my people, it seems that I am not allowed to do so." Her servant had completed her tasks and silently left the room. Èowyn went to a chest at the foot of the bed, and drew out a beautiful sword. Jennifer, by this time, had gotten out of bed and washed her face in the cold water at the washstand, and had begun to dress herself in her travelling clothes. She looked over at the sword that Èowyn was holding up. She watched a bit enviously at the ease with which the shieldmaiden held the sword, as she swished it about in a practice pattern that Jennifer had never mastered. 

"I was learning to use a sword, but I did better with knives," Jennifer said shyly. She gestured towards the top of her soft boots on the floor by the bed, where the white handles stood out of their sheaths. "The Lady Arwen gave me hers, and she and Legolas taught me to use them. I'm still sort of a beginner. I only started learning to use them a few months ago." _Thank goodness Aragorn found them and gave them back to me when they found us!_ she thought. _I didn’t know if I’d ever get them back. I wish I still had my stick to practice with, though._

"May I see?" Èowyn asked, her eyes alight with curiosity. 

Jennifer drew them as she'd been taught, and presented them to Èowyn hilt-first. Èowyn took one and held it up, examining the blade. She ran her other hand over the blade lightly. "This is an Elvish blade," she said, admiration in her voice. She turned it, and then presented it back to Jennifer, also hilt-first. Jennifer inserted the blades back into their sheaths in her boots, which she had yet to put on. 

"Did your brother object to you learning to be a fighter? Or to you riding away to war?" 

Jennifer shrugged. "He wasn't terribly happy about it, since like all big brothers, he wants me to be safe. But he didn't try to stop me from doing what I needed to do. In our own worl…er, land, things are a little different. There, well, used to be there were a lot of things women were not allowed to do, just like here. But in the last hundred years or so many things changed. A lot of women are soldiers now, and women are allowed to do any kind of work they want to do, even things that used to be just for men. Mostly that's a good thing, but there are a few drawbacks to it." Jennifer knew her mother did not have a good opinion of women being allowed into combat, although her dad had never said much about it one way or the other. 

Èowyn looked thoughtful. "Perhaps, then, over time, things might change here in Rohan…" 

She turned down the coverlet on the bed, and climbed in, blowing out the candle as Jennifer climbed in on the other side. It really _was_ almost like a sleepover with Nicole. _I wish Nicole was here, too!_

Soon both young women were sound asleep. Still, it seemed to Jennifer that she had barely begun to fall asleep, when she felt Èowyn stir and get out of the bed; she was far too sleepy to stay awake, and barely had time to think her companion probably had to go to the privy before she fell asleep again. 

When Jennifer wakened, it was still dark. She saw Èowyn already up and quietly getting dressed, with the help of a maidservant. She was dressing in mail and armour. 

She glanced over when Jennifer stirred. "I am sorry if I awakened you. I had hoped to let you sleep just a little longer." 

Jennifer sat up. "That's all right. I'm starting to get used to getting up at oh-dark-hundred." 

Èowyn looked puzzled. "Oh-dark-hundred?" she asked. 

Jennifer laughed. "Sorry. That's an expression my daddy uses when we have to get up extra early, while it's still dark out." 

"We usually say 'before the morning star',” said Èowyn. 

Jennifer turned down the maidservant's offer of assistance; she really was not used to having other people help her put her clothes on, not since she had been Kaylee’s age, anyway. She quickly got dressed and followed Èowyn out of the tent. She was surprised to see two guards were standing outside. They gave a slight bow to Èowyn, and then as the two women went on their way, the guardsmen left. 

Jennifer looked back. "Were they there all night long?" 

"Of course," Èowyn replied. "But now that we are up and about, they may go to their own rest." 

“I see.” Jennifer smiled at her companion. “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m hungry!” 

They soon came to the mess tent, and Èowyn entered to see if all was well. A table was being set on trestles in front of the tent. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Halbarad, and the sons of Elrond were gathered there already, and greeted Jennifer. 

Soon a few other people joined them—a couple of the leaders of the mustered éoreds, and Master Eadig, the headsman of the village, but no one else. The other warriors and the people of the camp would come and get their food, and then carry it away to their own parts of the camp. 

Breakfast consisted of flat bread baked in the campfire, and bowls of porridge flavoured with a little honey. Jennifer was glad to see that she was not given ale, but a sip told her that there was a little bit of wine in her water. She was resigned to the fact that it was a necessity in places where the water might not be clean and fresh, but she took as few swallows as possible, to wash down her food. 

As soon as breakfast had ended, the horses belonging to the Grey Company were brought forth. Jennifer found herself once more riding with Elladan. 

_Aragorn made ready to depart. His company was all mounted, and he was about to leap into the saddle, when the Lady Èowyn came to bid them farewell. She was clad as a Rider and girt with a sword. In her hand she bore a cup, and she set it to her lips and drank a little, wishing them good speed; and then she gave the cup to Aragorn, and he drank, and he said: “Farewell, Lady of Rohan! I drink to the fortunes of your House, and of you, and of all your people. Say to your brother: beyond the shadows we may meet again!”_

Jennifer watched closely, but she could barely hear what they were saying. _“Aragorn, wilt thou go?”_ she heard Èowyn ask Aragorn, at one point. 

_“I will,” he said._

_“Then wilt thou not let me ride with this company, as I have asked?”_

_“I will not, lady,” he said. “For that I could not grant without leave of the king and of your brother; and they will not return until tomorrow. But I count now every hour, indeed every minute. Farewell!”_

_She stood tall and proud. "Then farewell to thee and to those who ride with thee. Yet even so, I deem we shall see one another again ere the end."_

"That well may be, my Lady." _Then he kissed her hand, and sprang into the saddle, and rode away, and did not look back._

But as Elladan passed with Jennifer, she held up her hand to halt them, and drew nigh. "My thanks to you, Lady Jennifer, for you have given me much to think upon. Fare thee well, my friend, for so I deem us." 

Jennifer smiled. "Thank you, too, Lady Èowyn. It was very nice to have the company of another girl, even for only a little while. I hope we'll meet again." 

Elladan gave Èowyn a gracious nod, and then trotted forward to ride next to his brothers once again. Turning toward her, Jennifer waved good-bye. _Wonder if I’ll ever see her again,_ she thought. _Wish she could meet Nicole!_ She bit her lower lip. _I wish Nicole was here, too! I miss her. I wish she could have gone on the camping trip, too; then she’d be here with me. She’s a fan of Tolkien, so she’d love it!_ She sighed. 

Èowyn stood and watched as the Grey Company passed, and then with determination, she sought out the village head. 

They rode on in the grey light of early morning, up into the road leading up into the mountains. It was little more than a wide trail, but it was marked by ancient and primitive stone figures on either side. Jennifer wondered who had carved them and why. But as they approached what Aragorn had called the Dimholt, a feeling of cold fear came upon Jennifer. The trees were black, and their shade was not pleasant. She shuddered, and not only with the morning chill. They came to a halt in front of a stone that rose up like a pillar of doom before a darkened hollow glade. 

_“My blood runs chill,”_ said Gimli, but no one else spoke at all. To Jennifer, the silence felt heavy and dead. 

The horses did not wish to go through, though. Jennifer had to dismount as Elladan got down to lead his fearful mount. In front of them was _a sheer wall of rock, and in the wall_ , a dark door _gaped before them like the mouth of night. Signs and figures were carved above its wide arch too dim to read._ Jennifer shuddered. 

The company halted, and Jennifer felt completely terrified. She couldn’t stop shaking. But she looked around her at all the other faces; Legolas was the only one who did not look at all afraid, but only curious. Approaching him, she whispered, “Aren’t you scared?!” 

Smiling, Legolas shook his head. “The dead do not frighten me,” he told her. 

“You’re—you’re not afraid they’ll hurt you?” Jennifer tilted her head as she spoke. 

"The shades of mortal men hold no power over Elves." He looked Jennifer in the eye. "Nor do they hold any power over the living, save that of terror alone." Taking a deep breath, Jennifer nodded. 

_“This is an evil door,” said Halbarad, “and my death lies beyond it. I will dare to pass it nonetheless; but no horse will enter.”_

_“But we must go in, and therefore the horses must go too,” said Aragorn. “For if ever we come through this darkness, many leagues lie beyond, and every hour that is lost there will bring the triumph of Sauron nearer. Follow me!”_

Aragorn led them in, and without hesitation, the _Dúnedain and their horses followed him_. Jennifer was amazed at the confidence the Rangers all had in their Chieftain, and even more amazed at how the horses seemed to lose their fear and followed their riders. Legolas' horse, Arod, balked at first, but _Legolas laid his hands on his eyes and sang some words_. Soon, he calmed down and allowed the Elf to lead him. 

As they all entered the cave, Jennifer left Legolas and returned to Elladan, staying close to him after that; try as she did, she could not stop shaking. Looking behind her, she saw Gimli standing stock-still, and then moving reluctantly forward into the cave. 

_Gimli’s scared, too,_ she thought. _I don’t blame him! So am I!_ She turned to face forward. Ahead of her, it was pitch-black. 

_Please, God, protect us!_ she silently prayed. _You can protect us from demons; I_ know _You can protect us from some ghosts!_ She took a deep, shuddering breath and bit her lower lip. 

Jennifer was glad when Aragorn lit the torches. This was so scary. She clung closely to Elladan, who was leading his horse carefully. 

They walked for a long time, and Jennifer was trembling. There was nothing there to fight; still, there was a prickling between her shoulders, as if she was being followed. And she could have sworn she heard whispering. She couldn't tell how long they had been walking, when they came to a large open space. 

_Away to the left something glittered in the gloom as Aragorn's torch drew near. Then Aragorn halted and went to look what it might be._

_“Does he feel no fear?” muttered the Dwarf. “In any other cave Gimli Glóin's son would have been the first to run to the gleam of gold. But not here! Let it lie!”_ Jennifer nodded fervently in agreement, though she said nothing. 

There was a body over near the wall! She watched as Elladan and Aragorn approached it, and then turned her face away, unwilling to look at it any closer. How awful it must have been, to die all alone in this horrible tunnel! She squinched her eyes shut, but she could hear Aragorn's soft voice. 

_“Hither shall the flowers of_ simbelmynë _come never unto world's end,” he murmured. “Nine mounds and seven there are now green with grass, and through all the long years he has lain at the door that he could not unlock. Whither does it lead? Why would he pass? None shall ever know!_

_“For that is not my errand!” he cried, turning back and speaking to the whispering darkness behind. “Keep your hoards and your secrets hidden in the Accursed Years! Speed only we ask. Let us pass, and then come! I summon you to the Stone of Erech!”_

_There was no answer and then a chill blast came in which the torches flickered and went out, and could not be rekindled._

An even greater fear gripped Jennifer's heart. She felt for an instant that she would burst into tears, and prayed silently, _Lord, please help me control my fear. I feel so alone in the dark._ She repeated the last part of her prayer, and then once more, though it came out like a song, and seemingly from out of nowhere, she found herself making up a song to express her feelings. Very softly, she sang: 

_"I feel alone in the dark,_

_I need Your spark;_

_Oh Lord, please be by my side,_

_please be my guide._

_When shadows weigh me down,_

_and dark whispers are the only sound,_

_and I can't find the light,_

_lead me through the night._

_Lord, I need your love,_

_Lord, I feel your love,_

_Lord, your love is my hope._

_Lord, your love is my only hope."_

Jennifer became silent for the rest of their ride. After a while, she heard the sound of a waterfall, and was forced to squint as she thought she was seeing a glimmer of light. Soon the Company passed out through another gate, next to a stream falling down the mountainside, and below them was a road, running steeply between the cliffs. It seemed at first that it was almost night-time, but as they moved away from the gate, Jennifer realized it was only late afternoon. 

Now they once more mounted. Elladan lifted Jennifer up, and once more swung up behind her. The path at first was narrow, and Elladan hung back to go last. Legolas was just in front of them with Gimli. He turned his head, and Jennifer saw the Elf's eyes glittering. 

_“The Dead are following,” said Legolas. “I see shapes of Men and of horses, and pale banners like shreds of cloud, and spears like winter-thickets on a misty night. The Dead are following.”_

_“Yes, the Dead ride behind. They have been summoned,” said Elladan._

_The Company came at last out of the ravine, as suddenly as it they had issued from a crack in a wall; and there lay the uplands of a great vale before them, and the stream beside them went down with a cold voice over many falls._

_“Where in Middle-earth are we?” said Gimli._

_Elladan answered: “We have descended from the uprising of the Morthond, the long chill river that flows at last to the sea that washes the walls of Dol Amroth. You will not need to ask hereafter how comes its name: Blackroot men call it.”_

Jennifer looked down into the valley and the bay below. The slopes before them were covered with grass, but it was dusk now, and all was grey. Below them, she could see the lights of villages twinkling in the early evening. 

Suddenly, Jennifer heard Aragorn calling out, _“Friends, forget your weariness! Ride now, ride! We must come to the Stone of Erech ere this day passes, and long still is the way.”_

_So without looking back they rode the mountain-fields, until they came to a bridge over the growing torrent and found a road that went down into the land._

_Wait till I tell Joey about this!_ Jennifer thought. Out loud, she said, “Joey would _love_ to see this! He loves to visit haunted houses at Halloween.” She smiled wryly. “Of course, they’re not _really_ haunted! They’re just people play-acting ghosts and other spooky creatures.” 

"Mortals sometimes mock what they fear," said Elladan solemnly. 

Jennifer shook her head. Perhaps she wouldn't tell Joey about all this after all. Real ghosts were a lot more serious than a Halloween haunted house. 

When they approached the first small village, Jennifer was at first heartened to think they might be able to stop and rest. But instead, the lights went out, and people ran inside, slamming doors. Most of them were yelling, _“The King of the Dead! The King of the Dead is come upon us!”_

It was almost like a scary movie, in which all the regular people panic because the monsters were coming, Jennifer thought. But she was so exhausted. When would this ride end? 

After Jennifer caught her breath, she asked, "Where is this Stone of Erech? Why do we need to go there?" 

Elladan answered, "It is one of the stones brought over the Sea by Elendil. It fell from the sky to earth in lost Númenor, and was set upon the hill of Erech by Isildur. To that hill we ride, for it is _a trysting-place of the Shadow-men,_ the Oath-breakers, _and there they gather in times of fear, thronging round the Stone and whispering_. To that Stone we ride, for that was where the last King of Gondor laid upon the Men of the hills this doom that they should become shades, and await the chance to fulfil their oath when they are called. Only then will they be free to pass on beyond the circles of the world to that fate which awaits Men when they die." 

Jennifer furrowed her eyebrows. “And then, where will they go?” she wondered aloud. “Heaven or Hell?” 

"It is not given to Elves to know where the spirits of mortals dwell,” Elladan said. “Some say that they go to the Halls of Eru; some say they fade away to naught, and others say they are reborn anew as babes; and some that only the righteous join Eru, while the wicked end up in a place of punishment and despair. But the true answer is known to none." 

Jennifer fell silent, realizing that this was one of those things God had not yet revealed to the world. It would be many generations before even Abraham was born. _We’re so fortunate, because_ we _know!_ she thought. _And better yet, we know how it will end, because the Bible tells us. Satan will be thrown into the Lake of Fire, the dead will be resurrected, and the righteous will live forever with God in a new heaven and a new earth. All the former things, the bad things, will be passed away._ She smiled, and then frowned. _But that doesn’t tell me where these dead men will go! God, are these men going to go to Hell?_ She winced at the thought. _Please, God, when this is over, let them have peace for real! Peace with You. Won’t You, please?_

It was the dead of night when they finally arrived at their destination. They all stopped, and Jennifer roused from her half-asleep state, as Elladan and Elrohir flanked Aragorn, along with Halbarad. _Then Elrohir gave_ Aragorn a silver horn, and he blew it, _and it seemed to_ Jennifer that she _heard a sound of answering horns_ echoing in the distance. Other than that, it was dead silent, but she was _aware of a great host gathered all about the hill on which they stood_. She shuddered at the ghostly cold, and for the first time thought about the chill of despair that must be felt by someone who had sinned and was banned from the presence of God. _I truly hope that they won’t be banned from God’s presence when this is over!_

_Aragorn dismounted, and standing by the Stone he cried in a great voice:_

_“Oathbreakers, why have ye come?”_

_And a voice was heard out of the night that answered him, as if from far away:_

_“To fulfil our oath and have peace.”_

_Then Aragorn said: “The hour is come at last. Now I go to Pelargir upon Anduin, and ye shall come after me. And when all this land is clean of the servants of Sauron, I will hold the oath fulfilled, and ye shall have peace and depart for ever. For I am Elessar, Isildur's heir of Gondor.”_

Aragorn signalled Halbarad to unfurl the big black banner he carried. It was too dark to see what was on it. They made camp there, but Jennifer was too restless to sleep, and from all the tossing and turning she could hear, so was everyone else. 

They rose at dawn and set forth at once. Jennifer was so exhausted, her mind was in a haze. She could no longer even hold a thought from start to finish, and her whole being was concentrated on staying on the horse and not encumbering Elladan any more than absolutely necessary. They rode all day, and sometimes Elladan would tell her where they were, but the names meant nothing to her. She would sometimes shudder simply from the chill presence of the host of spirits following them. There was no daylight the next day—the sky was filled with black clouds that hid the sun from sight. She lost track of the days they had ridden. They passed through a deserted town and on, until they came to a wide ford in the Anduin. 

"We have ridden ninety-three leagues ***** , Lady Jennifer, and are at Pelargir.” Elladan pointed ahead in the gloom. "Yonder are the sounds of battle. I will bid you await here, for we must engage the enemy, and you are in no condition for fighting." He found a place for her, a small copse of juniper where she could hide. She was too weary to object; she knew she probably would not even be able to draw her knives, much less fight with them. 

She made herself as physically comfortable as she could, upon a pile of soft juniper needles, with her back against a tree. For some reason, it did not even occur to her that Elladan might not be able to come back for her, although she worried about Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Then, as the eldest son of Elrond rode away, she felt the horror of the dead following. She curled into a ball, and silently recited the twenty-third Psalm in her mind once again, and then of a mercy fell into a profound sleep. She did not even waken when Elladan did return, and gently picked her up. 

**-oo000oo-**

A few hours later, once they had finally taken the ships from the pirates, and the Dead had been sent away to their eternal rest (and, Jennifer hoped, eternal peace), she finally got a chance to relax. A kindly woman who owned an inn in Pelargir took her in, and saw to it she had a hot bath, and the loan of a soft linen shift to sleep in. 

"What were those soldiers thinking," she said to Jennifer, as she poured hot water into a copper tub, "allowing a young lass like you to come along with all those uncanny ghosts to a battle! Why, I left town at once!" She never gave Jennifer a chance to get a word in edgewise, as she chattered on. "I watched, though, from afar, and as soon as those ghastly things were gone, I came back at once to make sure my inn had not suffered any harm. There, now, Missy, there's a hot tub all steaming for you. I'll just wait over there in that chair, so as to make sure you don't fall asleep and get drownded in the bathtub, as I've heard tell can happen if a body's as tired as you. Now here's a flannel and a bit of my rosemary soap—" She handed the items to Jennifer, and then retreated to the chair, still talking, though Jennifer couldn't really hear what she was saying. It was a good thing the old lady did watch over her, because Jennifer did start to fall asleep in the water, and she woke Jennifer before she completely fell asleep and slid into the water. 

“Whoops! Thanks,” Jennifer said sheepishly. The woman patted her shoulder and returned to her seat. 

After the bath, she gave Jennifer a worn, but soft, clean linen nightshift, and fed her some hot broth and some fresh baked bread, and then she tucked her up like a mother would. _I wish my mom was here. I really miss her,_ Jennifer thought wistfully, and then at once fell into another deep sleep. 

The entire Company was able to rest for another day before they boarded the captured fleet and set sail for Minas Tirith. While they waited, Elladan made sure to check out Jennifer's bow, which had been stowed with her other things on one of the pack horses. "For we sail now into battle, and though it is not meet for a young girl such as yourself to ride against the enemy, I would not have you unarmed. Your bow will help you not to have to get near any enemies, we may fervently hope. My sister would be profoundly grieved and angry with me if I allowed you to come to harm." He tousled her hair as if she was a little kid, but she was busy checking out the bow. She wasn't the best archer on the Quest, but Legolas and the Galadhrim had seen to it that she was pretty good, compared to an average person. 

"Thank you, Elladan." Smiling, she looked at the bow once more, and then back up at Elladan. "That was very thoughtful. And thank you so much for so patiently hauling me all the way from Rohan!" She tiptoed up and gave him a little kiss on the cheek, as if he was her own brother, Kevin. 

He smiled back. "Thank you, Lady Jennifer. It was an honour." 

Another smile creased Jennifer’s face. “Soon, I will be with Joey once more! I can’t wait to see him.” 

Soon they were leading the horses aboard the main ship, and then they, too, were all aboard. The ship cast off. Halbarad pulled down the flag of Umbar, and raised the standard which he had been carrying, but it hung limp and flat. They hoisted the black sails and cast off, rowing up the Anduin. 

Jennifer was given a hammock below decks. _My grandpa used to have a hammock,_ she thought, smiling at the memory. _Kevin and I used to lie in it and swing in it when we were little kids._ It had been a long time since she had lain in a hammock, and she did not expect to be able to sleep in it, but in a short time, its gentle swaying and her own exhaustion caught up with her, and she was sound asleep. 

She wakened, roused by racket around her. She could hear the shouts of command, and the clatter of horses' hooves upon the deck, and the motion of the river had changed, for they were tied up at a dock. She peered out the porthole above her hammock and could see the men rushing to secure the ship. How long had she slept? Why had no one wakened her? She rushed to get dressed and grabbed her things. It was clearly late in the morning. She could see that nearly everyone had already disembarked before her: Aragorn was far ahead, with the Grey Company at his side. Only Legolas, Gimli, and a few of the warriors they had picked up on the way were still on the dock. Gimli, who was mounted behind Legolas as usual, had turned to adjust the ax hanging on his back, and saw her. 

"Wait!" she shouted. 

Gimli shook his head, and Legolas called back to her: "You are safer where you are, Lady Jennifer!" Then he leaned forward, and Arod galloped off after all the others. 

Jennifer's mouth hung open. She did not know how to feel—she was furious, for one thing, that they had tried to slip away from her. And she was frightened of all the sounds of battle that she could hear, even as far from the fighting as she was. But even more, she was scared that she would not be able to do whatever it was that she knew she was supposed to do here. After all, she'd been _told_ to stay with the others! Tears sprang to her eyes at the thought she might fail at what she needed to do. 

She jumped when a voice behind her said, "Don't fret, little lady! If'n anyone could live through such, it would be them folk." 

It was one of the freed slaves. A few of them had stayed to help crew the former pirate ship. They were in no shape for fighting, but had wanted to help. 

"Can you help me?" she asked. "Are any of the horses still aboard?" 

"Yes, milady! A few of the spares." 

"Please, would you saddle one, and bring it here?" 

"You aren't thinking of going after 'em, are you?" 

She sighed. "Never mind, I'll try to do it myself." She turned and started to head below decks where the horses had been kept. If she had to do it, it would take forever. She just barely knew how, though they had taught her in Rivendell. 

"No, little lady. I'll do it. But I don't think it's a good idea." He went below, and Jennifer turned to see what she could see. The brightly jewelled black standard that Halbarad carried was now easy to spot, since the wind had picked up. The fighting was fierce in that spot. 

She watched, fretting as she waited, and then heard the clatter of hooves, as the former slave brought her horse up. "I still say this is a bad idea, little lady," he said mournfully. "They left ye here to keep ye safe." 

"It probably _is_ a bad idea," she said. "But it's something I have to do." She mounted, and at the higher vantage point she could observe even better. The fierce fighting around the standard suddenly began to move away, and the standard went down in a windless flutter. She gasped and urged her mount down the gangplank. She could not see as well from the ground, but she pushed her horse forward towards the fray. Halbarad had been holding that standard! _Please help him, God!_ she silently prayed. 

She could not ride swiftly at first. But she soon had the horse trotting. She was not yet skilled enough to be sure she could keep her seat at a gallop or a canter. The battle kept moving away towards the huge City that loomed in the distance, but there were many slain upon the way she went, both Men and Orcs. But she kept her attention ahead, and tried not to look down. The horse seemed to instinctively avoid treading on...well, anyone. 

It seemed to take forever to get near the spot where she'd seen the banner go down. There were far more...bodies...in that place. She started to feel sick, but she did her best to force it down. _Please, God!_

Just then, she saw a sparkle. Was that the standard? She increased the horse's pace and then she saw that she was right: it was the big jewelled banner Arwen had sent, twisted and soiled, and seemingly draped across someone. She halted the horse and dismounted as quickly as she could. 

Running to the standard, she dismounted and pushed it out of the way. It was Halbarad, and he wasn’t moving! _Oh, no!_ thought Jennifer. She couldn't hold back her tears. He had been kind to her, and so kind to Kaylee. But even as her tears fell, she heard a small, but barely audible groan. Her sorrow turned to joy in an instant! He was alive! _Thank You, God!_ she silently prayed. 

Quickly, she reached around and pulled out her waterskin. She poured a little in her hand and dribbled it over his face very gently. He moaned again, more loudly, and his eyelashes began to flutter. _Please, God, protect him—_ and _me! Please keep us both alive and safe._

“Halbarad?” she asked softly. 

“Lady Jennifer,” he said weakly. “You found me.” 

Jennifer swallowed. “Y—yeah, I did. It’s gonna be OK, Halbarad.” 

The warrior tried to sit up, wincing, as he attempted to push up on his elbows. "I surely thought that big Orc had skewered me.” He leaned a little on his left elbow, and reached across his body with his other hand, to where there was a large rip in his tunic. He put his hand in the hole and pulled out the pouch. Jennifer could see it was black, and there was a tear in it as well, right through the middle of a design of an eight-pointed star worked in silver thread, similar to the thread on the banner Lady Arwen had made. Showing through the hole was a smooth brown stone. 

Jennifer's jaw dropped. "I recognize that rock! Kaylee's gift!" 

Halbarad gave a weak chuckle. "Indeed. Your sister's gift saved my life." 

“It sure did!” Jennifer smiled broadly. “I’ll have to tell her that.” 

He forced himself with much wincing to sit up. "The battle has moved far beyond us, Lady Jennifer. But we cannot stay here. My own horse is nowhere to be seen, and I fear I have broken a rib, not to mention the knock on my head. I do not think I can fight in this shape." 

"Why don't you ride on my horse, and I can walk beside you?” Jennifer suggested. “Should we go back to the ship? Or try to make it to the City?" She could see there was still some fighting between them and the white walls of Minas Tirith. It was huge, though not perhaps as large as some cities back in the United States. But it was certainly vast in comparison to any other place she had seen here in Middle-earth. 

Halbarad gazed at the battle he could see. It was too far right now for anyone but an Elf to make out details, yet it seemed clear that as it moved closer to the city, it was also fiercer fighting; there were _mûmakil_ upon the battlefield. And it could easily shift back in their direction. He shook his head. "I do not see how we could reach the Gate safely, Lady Jennifer. It is best that we retreat back to the ship, for the tide of battle could come this way without warning." 

Jennifer nodded, though not without a look of longing. Poor Joey! He must be so dreadfully afraid right now. But she assisted Halbarad to mount her horse. He winced, and went very pale as he did so, and swayed in the saddle for an instant. Jennifer feared he might be going to pass out, but he drew a breath and managed to keep his seat. 

He held the pommel of his saddle, and Jennifer took the reins to lead the horse back to the ship. It was a dreadfully slow progress, but eventually they came near the dock. She could see the freed slaves—about a half-dozen—standing at the rails of the ship watching. They gave a ragged cheer, and the gangplank, which they had raised after Jennifer rode off, was lowered once more. 

Two of them raced down and helped her lead the horse back up onto the ship, and assisted Halbarad down. He gave a sharp cry, quickly bitten off, as he was helped down. 

In a hoarse whisper, he said, "Take...ship...away from...moorings…" 

The two who were holding him up nodded. "Must...stay...on...deck." 

Jennifer was uncertain why Halbarad had given such orders, but soon enough they had arranged a comfortable pallet on the deck for the injured man, and some of the others had seen to raising up the gangplank and moving the ship about twenty feet away from the dock. One of them explained to her that if the battle came back towards the River, it would be more difficult for enemies to seize it. But if their friends returned, they would still be near enough to return to the dock. 

That explanation unsettled her. She strung her bow and stood looking out once more at the distant chaos of the fighting. Never before had she thought that a battle could take so long. In movies and TV shows, battles only seemed to last a few minutes, although she knew that in real life, they must last longer. She couldn't help a sinking feeling as she realized that if it went badly, that big city where Joey was would be overrun with orcs. And then she realized something else: if the Rohirrim had come, then Kevin would be smack-dab in the middle of the battle itself. She had seen so many bodies; how could her brother survive something like that? 

What if, at the end of the day, she was the only one of the three of them to live? How could she ever tell the rest of the family, especially Kaylee? It was a horrible thought, and even though she tried praying, it felt as if her prayers kept bouncing back. Did the Lord even hear her? Her head said "yes", but her heart was doubtful. 

Hours passed. The former slaves tended Halbarad, mostly by giving him some kind of smelly liquor to drink to ease his pain. But it did ease it, for the expression of pain on his face eased, and he seemed to fall asleep. Jennifer kept watch, when suddenly, as they had feared, the fighting began coming closer. She nocked an arrow, just in case it was needed. 

To her astonishment, she saw giant elephants, huge creatures _much_ larger than any elephant she had ever seen in a zoo! They were immense, and they carried tower-like canopied saddles filled with warriors who were also shooting arrows. Some of them were toppling over and killing not only their enemies, but their own people as well. The screams of the poor horses were awful to hear. 

She wanted nothing so much as to throw down her bow, and run down into the bowels of the ship, far away from all of this horrifying war. But she did not. She could not. She was the only one who could keep the ship safe. 

Then a shadow passed over her, and a shriek that was worse than anything else she yet had heard. She dropped her bow, and covered her ears, and glanced up to see an awful creature that looked like nothing less than a flying dinosaur, pass overhead. A creature in black was mounted upon it, and it swooped down upon the battlefield, scattering men and horses of both sides as it landed. It had finally stopped its awful scream, but she could no longer see the place where it had landed, as once more things had moved around, and it was too far away to make out details. Taking a deep breath, and a sip of water from her waterskin, she picked up her bow, and kept watch again. How, she wondered, were the others faring amid all this chaos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR’S NOTE: *This refers to an incident told in Dreamflower's story, ["Chance Encounter"](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8986610/1/Chance-Encounter).
> 
> *Ninety-three leagues is approximately a bit under 300 miles. We use Karen Wynn Fonstad's _Atlas of Middle-earth_ to estimate most distances in this story.


	39. Honor to Us All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin rides with his friends and the Rohirrim to war at Minas Tirith.

**Chapter 38: "Honor to Us All"**

Kevin and Haleth rode near the King, with Merry riding morosely alongside them on his pony. 

Kevin looked at the hobbit with sympathy. He knew just how Merry felt. He was the only member of his family now, just as Merry was the only one of his. And now all the others they had travelled with were also gone—Gandalf and Boromir had taken Pippin and Joey away, and now Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and, worst of all, Jennifer, had abandoned them to seek out those ominous-sounding "Paths of the Dead". He and Merry were now a part of the Rohirric host mustering for battle. And he didn't plan to say anything out loud, but he suspected that the King was going to leave Merry behind when they finally got the Army ready. He'd overheard Éomer saying to the King that a pony could not keep up when they got ready to finally head to Minas Tirith, and the King had said not to worry, it would not be a problem when the time came. He hoped he was wrong. Merry would be both crushed and furious if he was left behind. 

_And I don’t blame him,_ Kevin thought, pursing his lips. _I would be, too!_

The ride was a long one, with only brief stops to water the horses; the men took those short stops to relieve themselves, drink water, eat some trail food, and stretch their legs. There was little talk and no singing this time. 

The day was nearing its end, and the shadows were long. The muster had slowed its pace as they came closer to Dunharrow, as their way went round a huge boulder and entered a forest of fir trees (Kevin drew a deep breath of the fresh scent of the trees), and they were forced to ride only two a-breast down the long and winding road into a gorge; by the time they reached the bottom it was full evening, and in the narrow strip of sky above, the stars shone upon the waterfalls. 

They had been riding alongside a stream from one such waterfall, as it leaped from one level to the next one below, and winding its way through the pine trees. Now they could see a stone gate, where it flowed out into a wide valley. _The Riders followed it, and suddenly Harrowdale lay before them._ The waterfalls roared and thundered down the side of the gorge and plunged into the Snowbourn River, where the water frothed into rapids. Kevin saw a mighty mountain looming at the head of the valley, the last of the setting sun tinting the snow-topped crown into a rosy red. 

Kevin, Haleth, and Merry stared around them at the strange country, their eyes wide with wonder. Haleth had heard tales of the place, and had told some of them to Kevin and Merry, but he himself had never been there before; he had only heard his father's stories. Kevin thought that it was absolutely beautiful, surrounded by the mountains, and the smell of the pines with the whisper of wind through them, and the sound of the rushing water. It reminded him of the mountains in Oregon, their beauty. He thought of the hymn, _"How Great Thou Art"_ ; it was astounding how much beauty the Lord had made. But at the same time, it made him dreadfully homesick. 

"I wish I was back home by the hearth in Brandy Hall," he heard Merry mutter. 

_I wish_ I _was back home in Portland!_ Kevin thought, biting his lower lip. _With my family. All of it!_ He made a face. _When we went on that camping trip, we sure didn’t expect_ this _! We never would have entered that cave if we had._

They were all exhausted. They'd been riding for nearly three days. Most of the time they had ridden with the King, and Merry had told him about the Shire, and Kevin had told the King what he safely could of his own homeland. 

But Théoden King, as kind and genial as he was, was not family. 

Kevin looked down to see a sad frown cross Merry's brow. "What's wrong?" 

"Frodo and Sam. I am forgetting them!” Merry said reproachfully. “And yet they are more important than all the rest of us. And I came to help them, but now they must be hundreds of miles away, if they are still alive.” He shivered. 

"You haven't forgotten them, Merry," Kevin said. "But there have been an awful lot of other things to think about. And I am sure they are still alive." 

"Thank you," said the hobbit, with a wan smile. "You're a good friend." They retreated into silence for a while. 

_“Harrowdale at last!' said Éomer, finally. “Our journey is almost at an end.” They halted. The paths out of the narrow gorge fell steeply. Only a glimpse, as through a tall window, could be seen of the great valley in the gloaming below. A single small light could be seen twinkling by the river._

_“This journey is over, maybe,” said Théoden, “but I have far yet to go. Last night the moon was full, and in the morning I shall ride_ with the muster for Mundberg as quickly as we might.” 

_“But if you would take my counsel,” said Éomer in a low voice, “you would then return to_ Edoras _, until the war is over, lost or won.”_

Merry whispered, "What's this 'Mundberg'? I thought we were going to Minas Tirith!" 

Haleth smiled at the hobbit. "'Mundberg' is the name for Minas Tirith in Rohirric." 

"Oh." Kevin was glad Merry had asked—he had wondered, too. He returned his attention to what the King was saying. 

_Théoden smiled. “Nay, my son, for so I will call you, speak not the soft words of Wormtongue in my old ears!”_ he told Éomer, glancing back at the men behind him. “Long years in the space of days it seems since I rode west; but never will I lean on a staff again. If the war is lost, what good will be my hiding in the hills? And if it is won, what grief will it be, even if I fall, spending my last strength? But we will leave this now. Tonight I will lie in the Hold of Dunharrow. One evening of peace at least is left us. Let us ride on!” 

Kevin felt glad to hear Théoden speaking so confidently. He remembered how weak and frail the old king had looked when he first saw him. He still looked elderly, but not ancient and withered up as he had been from Saruman's spells. He really liked the King, and his courtesy and willingness to listen to Merry and himself when he had so many other important things on his mind. 

Soon they forded the river. Suddenly as they approached, men jumped out from where they had been waiting, and cheered, _“Théoden King! Théoden King! The King of the Mark returns!”_

 _Then one blew a long call on a horn. It echoed in the valley. Other horns answered it, and lights shone out across the river._

Suddenly, Kevin and the others heard many trumpets responding, the sound of them amplified by the echoes as their sounding bounced off the stone cliffs. Kevin thought it sounded like a great brass orchestra. 

There was also cheering as the King and his escort led the way into Dunharrow. Soon several captains of the _éoreds_ that had already arrived came to meet Théoden at the ford, led by the chieftain of Harrowdale, Dúnhere. 

Dúnhere reported to the King, giving him news of the passage of Aragorn and the Grey Company. They also reported of the Nazgûl who had also flown above, and the advice Gandalf had given them of remaining out of sight as much as possible. 

_“It is well,” said Théoden. “I will ride now to the Hold, and there before I go to rest I will meet the marshals and captains. Let them come to me as soon as may be!”_

Those with the King rode straight on, across the valley to the walls of the hold. Everywhere they passed, they saw throngs of men, some of them pushing forward to hail the King. Beyond the men were rows and rows of tents, and piles of weapons and provisions. Kevin had never seen such a sight in person, although he'd seen some gatherings like that on television, mostly when reporters were doing pieces on groups that did historical re-enactments of battles and so forth. Or watching historical movies like Braveheart. But even though it was beginning to get dark, Kevin saw no lanterns or campfires. 

As they rode, Kevin _was peering from side to side_. They eventually came up beneath the high cliff that loomed over the eastern side of the valley, and Kevin stared around in wonder as the path began to climb. The road climbed upwards, winding back and forth, and it really didn't do him good to look down as they looped back and forth up the side of the cliff. And to make it even stranger, every time the road took a turning, there were these weird statues. 

"What are those statues?" asked Merry. "They look ancient!" 

Indeed, the figures of men—stumpy and squatting, with their arms folded—were pitted by the weather, worn down and discoloured, as though they had been sitting there for eons. 

"I don't know," said Kevin. 

"They are called _Púkel-men_ ," said Haleth. 

Kevin stared at them curiously, since the art did not look like any style he had seen since they'd come through the portal back in the cave. It was far more primitive than the work of Elves or even of the Men he had met, and it looked like it belonged in a museum. 

_I’ve never seen_ any _statues like these before!_ he thought. Out loud, he asked, “What is a Pukel-man?” 

“The Pukel-men are standing stones,” Haleth told him. “They’ve been here for a very long time now.” 

Nodding, Kevin turned to stare at the standing stones. _Like Stonehenge in England,_ he thought, awestruck. _It’s made up of standing stones, too! And no one knows who put them there, or why. Only difference is, these standing stones have been sculpted into statues, and the ones at Stonehenge weren’t._

Finally, at one sharp turn, they came to the brink, and the road went into what seemed like a gate or opening in the rock. They passed through, and before them was a wide open plain. 

“What’s that?” Kevin asked. 

The king overheard his question. “It is called the Firienfeld,” Théoden told him. Kevin stared around him. The whole area consisted of grass and low shrubs covering great expanses of ground. The Snowbourn was well below them, he noticed. There was another mountain to the south and still another to the north. Between those two rose a third mountain; its slopes were covered with pine trees. _Dividing the upland into two there marched a double line of unshaped standing stones that dwindled into the dusk and vanished in the trees._ For some reason, it gave Kevin the shivers to look at that mountain and the road that led toward it. 

Théoden looked at him. “You see that mountain?” he asked, pointing. Biting his lower lip, Kevin nodded. “That’s the Dwimorberg, the Haunted Mountain. The black Dimholt can be found there. That is where the Paths of the Dead can be found, Kevin.” 

“You mean—you mean it’s haunted?” Kevin asked. Sombrely, Théoden nodded. “There’s ghosts in there?” The king nodded again, and the boy shivered. 

Théoden gestured toward the area they had come to. “And this is Dunharrow. It was made by men who have long since been forgotten; only the Púkel-men can be found here now. No one knows why they made it: to be a tomb of kings, a town, or a temple. It was made before a ship ever came to the shores of Middle-earth, and before Gondor was ever settled by the Dúnedain. This is where the Rohirrim will muster, before we leave for Minas Tirith.” 

_This place sure is creepy!_ he thought. _Especially that mountain!_

Kevin exchanged a glance with Merry and then _stared at the lines of_ black _marching stones_. All of them were worn out, he noticed. Some of them had fallen on their sides, and some of the ones still standing were leaning sideways or forward. Some of the standing stones were cracked, and others were broken. 

Kevin shivered. Was Aragorn really going to go into that frightening place?! _And my sister,_ he thought. _She’s going in there with him!_

A moment later, Kevin noticed that _clusters of tents and booths_ stood on both sides of the path ahead of them. However, none of them were anywhere near the trees; instead, they were set closer to the edge of the cliff. Most of them were to the right, at the wider end of the field; there was a smaller camp on the left, and a pavilion taller and fancier than the rest stood in the middle. A lone rider came from that direction to meet them. 

As they got closer, Kevin could tell that the rider was a woman with long blonde braids, but she was wearing a helmet and dressed in armour. She had a sword at her side. _Èowyn!_ he thought. _She’s here! That means Jennifer’s here, too!_ He smiled broadly in anticipation. 

**-oo000oo-**

Èowyn had clad herself as a rider, and had girded herself with her sword. Jennifer's words had given her heart and hope. Aragorn was a hero beyond all hope, puissant and strong, but he was also beyond her reach. Her own actions, however, were not. 

_“Hail, Lord of the Mark!” she cried. “My heart is glad at your returning.”_

_“And you, Èowyn,” said Théoden, “is all well with you?”_

_“All is well,” she answered; “It was a weary road for the people to take, torn suddenly from their homes. There were hard words, for it is long since war has driven us from the green fields; but there have been no evil deeds. All is now ordered, as you see. And your lodging is prepared for you; for I have had full tidings of you and knew the hour of your coming.”_

_“So Aragorn has come then,” said Éomer. “Is he still here?”_

_“No, he is gone,” said Èowyn turning away and looking at the mountains dark against the East and South._

_“Whither did he go?” asked Éomer._

_“I do not know,” she answered. “He came at night, and rode away yestermorn, ere the Sun had climbed over the mountain-tops. He is gone.”_

_"You seem surprised," _said Théoden. “What has happened? Tell me, did he speak of that road?” He pointed away along the darkening lines of stones towards the Dwimorberg. “Of the Paths of the Dead?”__

__“Yes, lord,” said Èowyn. “And he has passed into the shadows from which none have returned. He is gone.”_ _

_“Then our paths are sundered,” said Éomer. “He is lost. We must ride without him, and our hope dwindles.”_

"I am not so sure, brother, for he brought hope with him. He believes this is the Path that will bring him safely to his goal. I found his confidence strangely comforting." 

Kevin could not help it. He had to ask. "Was a girl with him—my sister, Jennifer?" 

Èowyn smiled at him. "You must be her older brother, Lord Kevin. She spoke well of you. Yes, she came in his company, and left in it as well. She gave me a message for you when you came here. She said, _'Tell Kevin I will see him in Minas Tirith, and…'_ ” She paused. “I do not know what this means, but she said you would understand… _'remember Eye-say-ah forty thirty-one'_. Do you know what that means?" 

He grinned. "Yes, I do. It’s a saying from the Holy Book of our people: 

_“'But those who hope in the Lord_

_will renew their strength._

_They will soar on wings like eagles;_

_they will run and not grow weary,_

_they will walk and not be faint.'”_

Kevin paused. “I'm glad she reminded me of that." 

All of the others looked at him with amazed expressions. "Your Holy Book sounds wise," said Théoden. 

"You have no idea," Kevin answered. He still could not say he was exactly happy to be separated from Jennifer and Joey, but he would _“hope in the Lord”_. And here in Middle-earth, the wings of Eagles meant even more than they did back home, he had learned. Gandalf had told the children that the Eagles were servants of Manwë, who seemed to be like the head archangel. They weren't mere birds. 

_I wonder if Gandalf knows Gabriel and Michael,_ Kevin thought. _Surely Manwë does, since they’re archangels, too! Maybe they just have different names here. Everybody seems to have a lot of names in Middle-earth._

The King and his companions were shown to tents and pavilions, and provided with water to wash away the soil of travel. Kevin found himself in a tent with Haleth and a couple of other Rohirrim of the King's _éored_ , but Merry, as Théoden's esquire, had been given a place in the King's big pavilion. It was there, he learned that a meal was to be served. He was the only one from his tent invited to go to that meal. All the others would be sharing a common mess with the other warriors. Kevin, however, had also been invited to eat with Théoden, but Haleth had not. Kevin felt a little awkward about that, but Haleth just took it in stride. 

_In the inner part of the pavilion was a small space, curtained off with tapestries, and scattered with skins: and Théoden with Éomer and Èowyn, and Dúnhere, lord of Harrowdale_ , sat together at a small table. A seat had been placed next to the Lady Èowyn, which was where Kevin was told was his place. _Merry,_ however, _stood beside the king's stool and waited on him till presently the old man, coming out of deep thought, turned to him and smiled._

 _“Come, Master Meriadoc!” he said. “You shall not stand. You shall sit beside me, as long as I remain in my own lands, and lighten my heart with tales.”_

They made room for Merry at the king's left hand, and Kevin was glad. It made him feel a little uncomfortable to see the hobbit just standing by the king like a waiter in a restaurant. He shook his head. Like Haleth, Merry had not thought it was anything out of the ordinary. "He made me his squire, Kevin,” he told Kevin. “It's part of what I'm supposed to do, unless he tells me otherwise." 

Still, _no one called for any tale. There was indeed little speech, and they ate and drank for the most part in silence, until at last,_ exchanging a glance with Kevin and _plucking up courage, Merry asked the question that was tormenting him._

"My Lord, I keep hearing _of the Paths of the Dead,” he said. “What are they? And where has Strider, I mean the Lord Aragorn, where has he gone?”_

“Yeah,” Kevin added, frowning. “My sister has gone with him, so I’d like to know, too.” 

_The king sighed, but no one answered, until at last Éomer spoke. “We do not know, and our hearts are heavy,” he said. “But as for the Paths of the Dead, you have yourself walked on their first steps. Nay. I speak no words of ill omen! The road that we have climbed is the approach to the Door, yonder in the Dimholt. But what lies beyond no man knows.”_

Théoden went on to say, _“Folk say that Dead Men out of the Dark Years guard the way and will suffer no living man to come to their hidden halls; but at whiles they may themselves be seen passing out of the door like shadows and down the stony road. Then the people of Harrowdale shut fast their doors and shroud their windows and are afraid. But the Dead come seldom forth and only at times of great unquiet and coming death.'_

_“Yet it is said in Harrowdale,” said Èowyn in a low voice, “that in the moonless nights but little while ago a great host in strange array passed by. Whence they came none knew, but they went up the stony road and vanished into the hill, as if they went to keep a tryst.”_

_“Then why has Aragorn gone that way?” asked Merry. “Don't you know anything that would explain it?”_

_“Unless he has spoken words to you as his friend that we have not heard,” said Éomer, “none now in the land of the living can tell his purpose.”_

_“Greatly changed he seemed to me since I saw him first in the king's house,” said Èowyn: “grimmer, older. Fey I thought him, and like one whom the Dead call,_ yet he was also strangely certain of his way as though he had a sure road before him.” 

_“Maybe he was called,” said Théoden; “and my heart tells me that I shall not see him again. Yet he is a kingly man of high destiny. It is said that when the Eorlingas came out of the North and passed at length up the Snowbourn, seeking strong places of refuge in time of need, Brego and his son Baldor climbed the Stair of the Hold and so came before the Door. On the threshold sat an old man, aged beyond guess of years; tall and kingly he had been, but now he was withered as an old stone. Indeed for stone they took him, for he moved not, and he said no word, until they sought to pass him by and enter. And then a voice came out of him, as it were out of the ground, and to their amaze it spoke in the western tongue:_ The way is shut. 

_“Then they halted and looked at him and saw that he lived still; but he did not look at them._ The way is shut, _his voice said again._ It was made by those who are Dead, and the Dead keep it, until the time comes. The way is shut. 

“And when will that time be? _said Baldor. But no answer did he ever get. For the old man died in that hour and fell upon his face; and no other tidings of the ancient dwellers in the mountains have our folk ever learned. Yet maybe at last the time foretold has come, and Aragorn may pass.”_

_“But how shall a man discover whether that time be come or no, save by daring the Door?” said Éomer. “And that way I would not go though all the hosts of Mordor stood before me, and I were alone and had no other refuge. Alas that a fey mood should fall on a man so greathearted in this hour of need! Are there not evil things enough abroad without seeking them under the earth? War is at hand.”_

_He paused, for at that moment there was a noise outside, a man's voice crying the name of Théoden, and the challenge of the guard._

_Presently the captain of the Guard thrust aside the curtain. “A man is here, lord,” he said, “an errand-rider of Gondor. He wishes to come before you at once.”_

_“Let him come!” said Théoden._

A tall Man entered, and Kevin and Merry both gasped, for he looked like Boromir! But as he came closer, they realized it was just a strong resemblance. 

_He sank on one knee and presented the arrow to Théoden. “Hail Lord of the Rohirrim, friend of Gondor!” he said. “Hirgon I am, errand-rider of Denethor, who bring you this token of war. Gondor is in great need. Often the Rohirrim have aided us, but now the Lord Denethor asks for all your strength and all your speed; lest Gondor fall at last.”_

_“The Red Arrow!” said Théoden, holding it, as one who receives a summons long expected and yet dreadful when it comes. His hand trembled. “The Red Arrow has not been seen in the Mark in all my years! Has it indeed come to that? And what does the Lord Denethor reckon that all my strength and all my speed may be?”_

_“That is best known to yourself, lord,” said Hirgon. “But ere long it may well come to pass that Minas Tirith is surrounded, and unless you have the strength to break a siege of many powers, the Lord Denethor bids me say that he judges that the strong arms of the Rohirrim would be better within his walls than without.”_

Théoden explained that the Rohirrim had only just come from a battle themselves, and that they might take them as long as a week to ride to the city and be able to engage the enemy. 

_“A week!” said Hirgon. “If it must be so, it must. But you are like to find only ruined walls in seven days from now, unless other help unlooked-for comes. Still, you may at the least disturb the Orcs and Swarthy Men from their feasting in the White Tower.”_

_“At the least we will do that,” said Théoden. “But I myself am new-come from battle and long journey, and I will now go to rest. Tarry here this night. Then you shall look on the muster of Rohan and ride away the gladder for the sight, and the swifter for the rest. In the morning counsels are best, and night changes many thoughts.”_

_With that the king stood up, and they all rose. “Go now each to your rest.” he said, “and sleep well. And you, Master Meriadoc, I need no more tonight. But be ready to my call as soon as the Sun is risen.”_

_“I will be ready,” said Merry, “even if you bid me ride with you on the Paths of the Dead.”_

_“Speak not words of omen!” said the king. “For there may be more roads than one that could bear that name. But I did not say that I would bid you ride with me on any road. Good night!”_

Merry turned to Kevin, his face pale and his grey eyes wide with shock. "Did you hear what he said, Kevin? He sounded as though he was not going to let me come! That can't be right!" 

Kevin sighed. "I was kind of afraid of that. I think Aragorn let you be Theoden's squire, so you'd be safe." 

Merry scowled, and now his cheeks grew red with anger. "That's just _wrong_! If 'safe' was what I wanted, I would have stayed in Rivendell. Or maybe even never left the Shire! I won't be left behind!" 

Kevin shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Merry, but I don't know that you will be able to change his mind." 

They went to their sleeping quarters. Merry was fuming, but not saying anymore. Kevin was worried about the clearly angry and upset hobbit. But there wasn't much to do about it. They were shown to a tent near the King's, where Kevin, Merry, and Haleth bedded down along with three other Rohirrim that Kevin did not know. 

_“I won't be left behind, to be called for on return!” said Merry. “I won't be left, I won't.” And repeating this over and over again to himself he fell asleep at last._

_He was wakened by a man shaking him. “Wake up, wake up, Master Holbytla!” he cried; and at length Merry came out of deep dreams and sat up with a start. It still seemed very dark, he thought._

_“What is the matter?” he asked._

_“The king calls for you.”_

_“But the Sun has not risen, yet,” said Merry._

_“No, and will not rise today, Master Holbytla. Nor ever again, one would think under this cloud. But time does not stand still, though the Sun be lost. Make haste!”_

Kevin, too, was wakened, and he and Merry both made haste. Kevin, Merry, and Haleth stood by and listened as the King gave his nephew the orders to prepare the muster. Kevin realized from the look on the king's face that his suspicions were right, and all Merry's determination was useless. 

_The king turned to Merry. “I am going to war, Master Meriadoc,” he said. “In a little while I shall take the road. I release you from my service, but not from my friendship. You shall abide here, and if you will, you shall serve the Lady Èowyn, who will govern the folk in my stead.”_

_“But, but, lord,” Merry stammered, “I offered you my sword. I do not want to be parted from you like this, Théoden King. And as all my friends have gone to the battle, I should be ashamed to stay behind.”_

_“But we ride on horses tall and swift,” said Théoden; “and great though your heart be, you cannot ride on such beasts.”_

_“Then tie me on to the back of one, or let me hang on a stirrup, or something,” said Merry. “It is a long way to run; but run I shall, if I cannot ride, even if I wear my feet off and arrive weeks too late.”_

_Théoden smiled._ "You stay here, with Èowyn. There are tasks for many hands here, and there may yet be fighting for you and all others to do." He looked at Èowyn, whose face was stoic. 

_Then Èowyn rose up. “Come now, Meriadoc!” she said. “I will show you the gear that I have prepared for you.” They went out together._

Kevin watched sadly; he would miss the shrewd young hobbit. _Lord, please look after him,_ he silently prayed. 

**-oo000oo-**

Later on, Éowyn watched Merry as he gazed wistfully at the rows of riders, his face reflecting his longing. She had already made her own preparations, and was now clad in the armour of an ordinary rider. She had tucked up her hair beneath her helm and bound her breasts with linen before she had donned her mail. To all appearances, she was simply a very young Rider of Rohan. 

It was clear to her that Merry knew that they'd soon be riding out without him. She shook her head; it was not fair! A half-formed resolution suddenly was fully formed. Silently she approached him. Pitching her voice to a low whisper, she bent to his ear. _"'Where will wants not, a way opens', so we say,”_ she whispered; _“and so I have found myself.”_

He gaped up at her, hope and astonishment on his face. 

_“You wish to go whither the Lord of the Mark goes: I see it in your face,” she added._

_“I do,” said Merry._

_“Then you shall go with me. I will bear you before me, under my cloak until we are far afield, and this darkness is yet darker. Such good will should not be denied. Say no more to any man, but come!”_

_“Thank you indeed!” said Merry. “Thank you, sir, though I do not know your name.”_

_“Do you not? Then call me Dernhelm.”_ Eowyn successfully kept herself from laughing. So far, her disguise was working just fine. 

She lifted him up onto her horse, and then swung up behind him flung a corner of her cloak around him, and rode off to hide the two of them among the host, far back in the lines from the King and her brother. 

**-oo000oo-**

Kevin and Haleth were among the _éored_ riding with Éomer. He felt horrible about leaving Merry behind. At least, he would get to see Joey and Jennifer when they got to Minas Tirith, but poor Merry, it might be weeks and weeks before he ever got to see Pippin! He tried to put out of his head the bleak thought that none of them would survive the battle, and he kept repeating to himself Isaiah 40:31, as Jennifer had reminded him to keep that in mind. Then a hymn came to him, and he began singing it silently, in his head: 

_My hope is built on nothing less_

_Than Jesus' blood and righteousness;_

_I dare not trust the sweetest frame,_

_But wholly lean on Jesus' name._   
  
  


_On Christ, the solid Rock, I stand;_

_All other ground is sinking sand_

_All other ground is sinking sand…_

He then started singing that hymn quietly aloud. Without Jennifer there to sing along with him, it felt a little funny singing by himself. He was used to singing with his family, or with the youth choir at church. Also, he wasn't prepared to hear questions he wouldn't be allowed to answer. Still, he sang softly the rest of the hymn, and then several others. They soothed him and helped him feel less worried about his siblings. At one point, Haleth looked over at him, puzzled. But the Rohirric boy didn't say anything—he was probably lost in his own thoughts, Kevin imagined. 

A few hours before the King gave the orders to stop and set up camp, Kevin had the odd idea that he saw a Rider with someone smaller riding in front of him. It was only a tiny glimpse, and he wasn't sure but what he had imagined it. But just then, Haleth got his attention, and they went to find their own spot to bed down. He was tired, and glad to stop, and he soon fell asleep, forgetting all about what he thought he had seen. 

**-oo000oo-**

After only a couple of days, Merry was entirely sick of riding beneath Dernhelm's cloak. Last night, it had been made clear to him that Elfhelm, who was in charge of the _éored_ they were travelling among, knew exactly who Dernhelm was, even if Merry didn't, and that he also knew Merry was among them—"Master Bag", indeed! But it also seemed clear he had no intention of giving the two of them away, either. So long as they were in the middle of that group, there was no reason he couldn't come out of hiding! But Dernhelm simply held his cloak together even more tightly whenever he tried to poke his head out. Merry wondered if perhaps the boy's father was riding among the soldiers. 

When they finally stopped for the second night, they once more tried to find a spot away from the others to put out their bedrolls. Merry took the opportunity to pull out some of the food they had been surviving on: hard journey bread, dried fruit, and dried meat, washed down with water from his waterskin. Dernhelm whispered, "I shall be back soon," and wandered off by himself. 

Merry waited several minutes, but began to grow worried. It was longer than it should have taken to just go behind a bush and relieve oneself. With a tired sigh, he got up and brushed off the seat of his pants, and strolled off in the direction his companion had gone, into a copse of mostly alders that were growing along the bank of the nearby stream. He soon heard the sound of running water, and realized that must have been where Dernhelm went, to find the water. 

**-oo000oo-**

As the youngest of the warriors in the _éored_ , it was inevitable that all the little chores would fall to Kevin and Haleth. And so it happened that was why the two young men found themselves headed in the direction of a nearby stream, ladened with the waterskins of everyone else in the _éored_. Their progress was slow, as they tried to keep from dropping any of them. 

"It's going to be even more of a hassle going back," Kevin said. He was not really complaining, just stating a fact. 

"If," said Haleth, "you mean 'awkward', you are right." 

**-oo000oo-**

Merry approached the stream, and saw Dernhelm sitting on the bank. He was about to call out to him when he saw his friend reach up and pull off his helm—to reveal a fall of long golden hair, far longer than even the other Rohirrim wore theirs. Suddenly, he understood. It was the Lady Èowyn with whom he had been riding! That explained a lot. 

He came closer. "My lady!" he said. She turned and smiled at him. 

"I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out," she said. 

He laughed, and put his palm to his face. "I just hope Pippin never discovers I didn't know you were a woman when I was riding with you! I would never hear the end…What's that?" He spun round and pulled his sword, and Èowyn did the same as they heard someone approaching. "Put your helm back on!" he hissed. 

But it was too late. Whoever it was came out from beneath the cover of the trees. Merry heaved a sigh of relief. "Hullo, Kevin! Hullo, Haleth. Fancy seeing you here." He grinned at them cheekily, but there was steel in his grey eyes as though he was daring them to object to his presence. 

Kevin also sighed, although his sigh sounded more like resignation. "Merry. I should have known you'd find a way to come. I can't say I am actually surprised at you, although…" He turned his gaze to Èowyn. "…I _am_ surprised to see you, my Lady. I thought the King had ordered you to stay behind. Did Merry talk you into bringing him along? He's disobeyed orders as well." 

She stood straight as a spear. "Nay, Lord Kevin. Both of us came for the same reason: we would fight with our kin, and not be left behind in so-called 'safety'." 

Kevin looked at them, both of them so brave and defiant. Truth to tell, he was glad to know that Merry had managed to come along anyway, and that once they reached Minas Tirith, the hobbit would at least be reunited with Pippin. As for the Lady Èowyn, he did not know her well, but she seemed brave and able. He looked at Haleth, who had yet to say a single word, and to be truthful, looked more confused than anything else. "We aren't going to tell on them, are we, Haleth?" 

Haleth stood a bit taller, and looked a little offended that Kevin thought he had to ask. "Of course not!" He bowed on one knee, and looked at Èowyn. "My Lady! You are of the House of Eorl and a Shieldmaiden of Rohan, fell and brave. If you wish to help drive the enemy away, I will not say you 'nay', nor hinder you." 

"Thank you, Haleth, son of Háma. You have my gratitude, and I am in your debt," Èowyn replied. 

"Well, now that's settled," Kevin said. "So how _did_ you two manage to sneak along?" 

Merry looked at the waterskin-laden boys, and said, "It's a long story. How about we help you two out with your errand…" He gestured at the many waterskins they were carrying. "...and we can talk while we fill those things up." 

They sat down by the stream, and began to fill the waterskins up with water. Èowyn began their tale. "We did not exactly _sneak_ away," she said. "I asked Dúnhere to be my Steward of the people while I was gone. And we are riding with Elfhelm's _éored_. They all know we are among them, but they feign not to see us." 

"I wish they wouldn't feign quite so well. Last night, Elfhelm tripped over me and called me 'Master Bag', " said Merry indignantly. Kevin laughed, though it earned him a glare from the hobbit. 

With four of them at the task, it took them little time to get the water filled. Merry and Èowyn assisted the two boys to hang the vessels about themselves, to make it less likely that they would have a mishap. "These are going to be a lot heavier going back than they were when we got here," Kevin grumbled. "Oh, well. Listen, it will be easier for us than for you—we'll try and check up on you two tomorrow night, if we can. But right now, we should get back to our own camp, since they will be wondering where we got to." Merry and Éowyn nodded agreement. 

As Kevin and Haleth headed back to their own encampment, Merry and Èowyn looked at one another. 

"We were lucky," said Merry, "that it was those two who found us." 

Èowyn nodded. "I dread to think of the scene that would have followed, had it been my brother who found us." 

Merry shuddered. "Or of what the King would say, if _he_ found out." 

Èowyn looked horrified. "He would have us bound and returned to Dunharrow, probably escorted by Elfhelm and his men, since they aided us. And it would deprive the army of good fighting men, when all are needed." 

Merry nodded. "We have to be more careful." He picked up the still discarded helm. "Here is your helmet, _Dernhelm_ ," he said with emphasis, a teasing grin on his face. 

She bundled up her hair and put it on. "Thank you, _Master Bag_ ," she replied, grinning back; Merry laughed. "Let us return to the camp now." 

The next day, the King had made a bargain with the Wild Men to help them find a way to slip into Gondor unseen by the enemy. Kevin had to ask Haleth all about the "Wild Men" whom the Rohirrim also called Woses and Druadan. 

Kevin was not privy to the conversation of Theoden and their leader, Ghân-buri-ghân. He and Haleth sat too far away to hear what they were saying, but the guttural speech and the hand gestures reminded him of old Westerns, the ones in which the Native Americans sat around a fire with the U.S. Cavalry and had peace talks. _All that’s lacking is the peace pipe!_ he thought wryly. Out loud, he asked Haleth, "What do you suppose is going on?" 

The other boy shrugged. "I think that perhaps Théoden King seeks aid from the Woses, though I have never heard that they have fought beside us in the past. But in such strange times as these, who knows what might happen next?" 

Danulf Danhelm’s son, who was sitting nearby and feeding wood into the campfire, said, "Nay, they will not fight alongside us, for they have long memories of when our people were their enemies. Even now, some among our people will try to hunt them and drive them away. But they are canny, and they hate Orcs as much as we do. They may help us in some other way." 

Just then they were joined by Éomer's second-in-command, his cousin Éothain, who had been with the King and the other leaders earlier, as they had spoken to Ghân-buri-ghân. "You guessed aright, son of Danhelm. Ghân-buri-ghân has agreed to be our guide to Mundburg. He will lead us around the enemy so that we may come upon them unawares." 

Kevin looked up. "That's a good thing, right? I mean, they know what they are doing?" 

"Even better than we do, the Wild Men know the secret ways in and out of their lands, young son of Steven," Éothain answered. "And we need not fear treachery from them. I have never heard that any of them ever lie. We will head out soon, for dawn will not show herself this day, but the riding will be slow, no more than four horses abreast." 

Éothain moved on to another group to convey the same message, and Kevin leaned over to Haleth and whispered, "I'm going to slip to the back and check on Èowyn and Merry. I'll be back as soon as I can." Haleth nodded. 

Kevin slowly meandered through the gathered muster, trying to make his way to where the _éored_ led by Elfhelm was to be found. He soon located the two of them, sitting a little bit away from the rest. They looked up at him. Merry smiled at him, and the Lady Èowyn gave him a nod. He thought they both looked really tired, but he supposed he looked the same, so he didn't say anything about it. "Are you two all right?" he asked. 

"Yes, if anything can be all right." Èowyn sighed. "They say there will be no Sun on the morrow." 

"But," added Merry, "I heard we will be on our way again. While my backside is not happy about it, I'm kind of glad to get moving once more. I'm worried about Pip and Joey. And Gandalf and Boromir too, although I suppose they are less likely to find trouble than Pip and Joey!" He tried to laugh, but it was more of a weary chuckle. And then his face became solemn again. “I’m also worried about Frodo and Sam. I wish we had been able to stay with them.” 

Kevin put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Well, at least we may soon be in a position to help Pip and Joey. I think we probably can't do anything for Frodo and Sam except pray." 

Merry just nodded and did not respond. Kevin knew the hobbit did not really understand about prayer, and it was one of those things he thought Gandalf would prefer him not to try to explain. Èowyn looked at Merry, who just shrugged. 

She glanced over at Kevin. "I am thankful for your care of us. But you should return to your own place, lest you be missed." 

Kevin nodded. "Well, good-bye for now," he said, before turning and making his way back to where Haleth waited. He made sure to avoid Éothain, who had finally made his own way to Elfhelm's group. Èowyn turned her back, and Merry hunkered down beneath his Elf-cloak, looking like a grey rock in the dim light. 

It seemed no time until the order came to "Mount up" and "Head out". For a while, they had to ride single file, as they slowly followed Ghan-bûri-Ghan through the gloom and towards the coming fray. There was nothing to show how time was passing until they came out of the dim passage they had been riding through and were in sight of the Rammas Echor. They halted briefly. He glanced over and saw that slowly, Èowyn and Merry had snuck up closer to the front, where Theoden, Éomer, and the other leaders were. She rode past him, and gave him a nod. He winked at her and she averted her gaze. 

Soon enough, they were out in the open, and the army began to spread out. Kevin and Haleth were near Théoden and Éomer; Kevin could lean forward and spot Èowyn and Merry, somewhat further down from them. They had gradually slipped aside from Elfhelm's command and moved closer to the King—but not close enough to be spotted. Merry was no longer beneath her cloak, but she still was keeping her head down and face hidden by her helm. 

Kevin and Haleth glanced down the line. He could spot his two friends there on her horse, Windfola. Èowyn's face was down, and she appeared to be adjusting her cloak. But Kevin thought it likely she was talking to Merry. 

Below them, between then and the city, were ranks upon ranks of orcs, perhaps even more of them than he'd seen at Helm's Deep. 

Suddenly, Théoden began riding to his captains and giving orders. "Éomer, take your _éored_ down the left flank!"

"Flank ready," Éomer responded.

Théoden rode on. "Gamling, follow the King’s banner down the centre. Grimbold, take your company right after you pass the wall. Forth, and fear no darkness!"

The King galloped before his army.  "Arise, arise, Riders of Théoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered; a sword-day, a red day, ere the sun rises!”

The riders readied their spears. Kevin could feel his heart pounding in his chest; he felt like he could hardly breathe. Unlike when he stood at Helm’s Deep, he had some idea of the horror before him. Only it was likely to be worse: they were not defending a wall, but would be plunging headlong into the middle of the enemy. 

Théoden rode at full speed before the front ranks of his men, holding out his own spear to strike theirs. "Ride now! Ride now! Ride! Ride for ruin, and the world’s ending! Death!”

"Death!" roared the men, as their King passed them. Kevin had no spear, but he held his sword forth, and Théoden's blow jarred his arm to the shoulder. "Death!" he found himself yelling. 

"Death!"

"Death!"

"Death!"

The sound was overwhelming, like being carried along by a giant wave in a storm. Théoden gave the order. "Forth, Eorlingas!"

Suddenly Kevin found they were charging forward. He rode swiftly, his sword held high like the others. Haleth rode next to him—his friend was grinning, and still yelling, "Death!" But Kevin felt somewhat embarrassed at how he had been among those yelling. It felt wrong, somehow. But it had helped to pump up his courage, like the yells they did before going into a football game. 

Still, he silently prayed, _Lord, I don't want to kill anyone, and I don't want to be killed. Please help me to be brave and fight the enemies, and be with me if I do get hurt or killed._ He couldn't help thinking about how his family would feel if he died in this awful battle. 

The horses were galloping, and the enemy was ahead. Orcs were lined up with pikes to stop them, but as the horses did not slow down; many of them threw down their weapons and just ran away. 

Most, but not all. Kevin found himself slashing out with his sword, striking left and right at Orcs who were trying to grab him. He could feel the sword striking them, and he knew he was dealing out injuries, as his sword bit into the flesh, and the acrid black blood stained its blade, and much of it splashed on him. But he had no time to be grossed out, or even to wonder if he had killed any of them. At least the blood was all black., so he had injured no humans. 

But while the orcs had been routed, another army had come to the fore, and to Kevin's dismay, they were human. They fought fiercely. They were dressed in red and black, and their faces were either covered with black veils or tattooed with strange symbols. So far Kevin and Haleth were far enough back that they had not engaged what he heard the other Rohirrim calling "Southrons". Up ahead, he could still see the standard of the King, but he had no idea where Éomer was. He glanced over to see if Haleth was still with him, and he was. 

He was steeling himself to meet this new enemy, when he felt what seemed to be an earthquake! The ground shook and rumbled and a sound like heavy thunder seemed to come from beneath him. His horse became skittish, and it was all he could do to hang on. The other horses were doing the same. He heard drumbeats and harsh-sounding horns in addition to the rumbling of the earth. Many horses were screaming and throwing their riders. Others were bolting away from the battle, in spite of the Riders efforts to control them. He heard a totally unexpected sound: elephants! It sounded like elephants! His horse, just barely under control as it was reared up and he found himself flying from the saddle, unhorsed in all this madness. Terrified, he took hold of his sword, and found himself suddenly defending himself against a Southron warrior. He was doing his best to defend himself, but he was sure he'd be killed. Desperately he swung a wild stroke, forcing his foe backwards. Unfortunately for the Southron, there was a body behind him, and he tripped. Almost by accident, Kevin's stroke went home, and he caught the enemy as he went down. Red blood spurted, and the copper smell of blood made Kevin feel ill. But something else had caught his attention—that body, it looked like...quickly he bent to turn it over. It was Haleth! But as he turned him, the Rohirric boy gave a deep gasping breath. Haleth was alive, but injured! 

Kevin scarcely had the chance to take in the good news when the trumpeting and thundering came closer. Heading in their direction was an immense elephant, as large as a dinosaur. He tried to rouse Haleth, but he could get no better response than a groan. And he couldn't run away and leave his friend. With a wordless prayer, he flung himself on top of Haleth, and closed his eyes. The beast was right upon them! He held his breath, and hoped that being stomped by a giant elephant was not too dreadfully painful, when amazingly, it did not happen. The creature had run right over them, but never set foot on them, and now it had gone by. _Thank You, God!_

But there were more of the creatures. He had to get Haleth off the battlefield if he could. Not far from him, he saw one of the elephants stumble and go down, and beyond that, another. 

Then, without warning, there seemed to come a lull in the battle. He heard a dreadful shriek, and saw another shadow, this one overhead. He stood, and saw much further down the battlefield, a monstrous flying creature that looked almost like a dragon, land upon the field at a distance. 

It seemed no one was fighting for a moment. He felt an awful chill in the air. But even though the sounds of its scream sent a chill of horror through him, he pushed at Haleth until the other boy responded. "Haleth!" he said. "You need to get up if you can." With much coaxing, he managed to get his friend on his feet. So far, the only injury Kevin had seen on Haleth was a cut near his temple, as well as a sizable knot on his forehead. There had been another horrible shriek, but now the battle seemed to pick up again, though it appeared to be moving away to the east and south of his position. Half-dragging his companion, Kevin and Haleth stumbled along. Kevin spotted a broken and battered siege tower about twenty feet to the north of them. It had been knocked over and smashed by one of the gigantic elephants. With a lot of effort, he was able to get them over there and sheltered behind its ruins. He sat them down behind it, ignoring the dead Orcs only a few feet away. He took out his sword and put it close to hand, and then he unhooked his waterskin from his belt, and managed to get Haleth to take a sip of water, and then he took one himself. Now, if only they could wait the battle out. 

_This is_ so _different from the way my father fought in the Gulf War,_ he thought wryly. _He fought with automatic rifles and grenades!_ He shook his head. _I_ sure _never expected to become a soldier when I’m not even out of high school yet! Wait till I tell my dad about this!_

At least the Sun had finally come out, and there seemed to be a breeze. In spite of Kevin’s efforts to stay alert, his exhausted body slipped into an uneasy doze.


	40. Good Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippin, Joey, Boromir, and Gandalf arrive in Minas Tirith, where Pippin and Joey meet Boromir's father, the Steward, Denethor.

**Chapter 39: "Good Company"**

Joey sat in front of Boromir, the wind blowing in his face. He had never been on a horse this fast before. Up ahead, Shadowfax was carrying Gandalf and Pippin even faster. It was all that Hrimfax could do to keep up with his sire, Joey thought. 

Now, they were finally heading to Minas Tirith, the city where Boromir had been born and raised. He wondered what it would be like. He knew it was bigger than Edoras, but it wouldn’t be anything like Portland. "Boromir?" he asked. "What’s your city like?" 

He could not see the expression on the Gondorian's face. But his voice sounded happy when he answered Joey. "It is quite beautiful. In the night, it gleams like the Moon, and in the day, it glitters beneath the Sun. You see, it is built almost entirely of white marble, and right into Mount Mindolluin, where the snow-caps gleam above. That is why they call it the White City. But Minas Tirith means the Tower of the Guard, and so it is. The Citadel, which is where the Steward dwells, is by far the tallest tower in the West of Middle-earth, and it is there that we keep watch over Gondor. Long have we been at war, ever seeing to it that the Enemy is pushed back. It is getting harder and harder to do, I fear." 

"What’s your family like? I know you have a father and a brother." He suspected Boromir's mother was dead, but no one had ever come right out and said it to him, so he didn't want to put his foot in his mouth. 

"I do. My mother died when I was only ten and Faramir was only five." 

_Well,_ thought Joey, _I was right._

Boromir continued, "But I also have aunts and uncles and cousins, most of whom live away to the South in Dol Amroth, by the Sea. Faramir and I used to visit them when we were young." 

"That's nice," Joey said politely. Visiting cousins was always fun, and so was the beach. He was glad to know his friend had that experience as a boy. 

"Alas," Boromir said, "it has been many years since I have had the chance to visit there. My brother and I are both warriors now, and so are my Uncle Imrahil and his three sons. We have little time to spend in visits." 

Joey smiled broadly. “Sometimes, Mom and Daddy take us to the beach. Portland’s only sixty miles from the coast, so sometimes, in the summer, we go there and spend the day. That’s where the Pacific Ocean is, you see. It’s the biggest ocean in the world.” He smiled again. “It’s fun! We get to play in the sand and wade in the ocean, and we have picnics and stuff.” 

Boromir chuckled. “It _is_ fun, is it not? Faramir and I used to have fun on the beach, too.” 

Joey nodded. “And sometimes, during summer vacation, Mom and Daddy take us to Mount Hood. They take us hiking on the Timberline Trail. It goes clear around the mountain; did you know that?” 

Boromir chuckled. “Since I have never heard of Mount Hood, no, I did not, Joey.” 

“Well, it does. Our parents are real careful about where they take us hiking, so we won’t get hurt.” He paused. “They were gonna take us to Disneyland this summer, and camping, too, but I don’t know if we’ll ever get to do that stuff now,” he said wistfully. 

Boromir patted his shoulder. “Perhaps your family’s plans will yet work out, Joey. Do not lose hope.” 

Joey was hoping Boromir would keep talking, but he fell silent. Now Joey kept remembering the Stone and how stupid he had been to look at it. He hoped Kevin and Jennifer weren't still mad at him. He looked ahead; Shadowfax was still maybe a quarter of a mile ahead, but Hrimfax still kept up. He wondered when they would stop. He was so tired, but he was way too wound up to sleep on horseback. 

Then Boromir began to sing. At first, he sang something in Sindarin. It was a pretty song, and though Boromir's voice wasn't nearly as beautiful as that of an Elf, it was pleasant, low, and deep. Then he began another song, this time in Westron: 

_"Let ancient prophecies relate_

_Concerning King's or Kingdom's fate._

_I think myself to be as wise_

_As he that gazeth on the skies._

_My sight goes beyond_

_The depth of a pond_

_Or rivers in the greatest rain._

_Whereby I can tell_

_That all will be well_

_When the King enjoys his own again!_

_Yes, this I can tell_

_That all will be well_

_When the King enjoys his own again!_  
  
  


_"When at last he shall return,_

_None his rightful claim shall spurn;_

_Nor refuse for any cause_

_Justice of those ancient laws._

_Deny who would_

_Elendil's blood,_

_Naught shall halt the rightful reign._

_For all's to no end,_

_The times will not mend_

_Till the King enjoys his own again!_

_Yes, this I can tell_

_That all will be well_

_When the King enjoys his own again!_  
  
  


_"A thousand years the royal crown_

_Hath awaited the fair brow;_

_For is there anyone but he_

_That of the same should sharer be?_

_Who better may_

_The sceptre sway,_

_Than he that hath such right to reign?_

_Then shall there be peace,_

_And the wars they will cease,_

_When the King enjoys his own again!_

_Yes, this I can tell_

_That all will be well_

_When the King enjoys his own again!_  
  
  


_“Though for a time that fair White Tree_

_Leaf and branch doth withered be,_

_Bereft beneath a shadowed sky_

_While seasons long hath passed it by—_

_Once more shall it bloom_

_With rare perfume_

_That falls like sweet rain._

_The old renewed shall be…"_ *****

The song soothed Joey, along with the smooth motion of Hrimfax's gait, and soon he drifted into slumber. 

**-oo000oo-**

Boromir gently lifted Joey down from Hrimfax, and noticed Gandalf was doing the same for Pippin. The hobbit woke up slightly, just enough to stumble to the bedroll Gandalf took out and laid upon the ground. But Joey did not stir at all. Boromir gestured at his young burden with his chin. 

Gandalf shook his head and chuckled, taking down Joey's bedroll and unrolling it next to Pippin's so that Boromir could put the sleeping child down. Boromir fondly stroked the hair off Joey's forehead, and then stood and stretched. His back popped. 

"'Twas a longer time spent in the saddle than I have been used to of late," he said. 

Gandalf nodded. "My bones, too, are complaining. We need no fire tonight, but we should eat, and I would not mind a smoke." 

Boromir laughed lightly. "I enjoy watching you and the others make your rings of smoke, but I simply cannot understand the idea of breathing in smoke on purpose." 

"I often wish I had never tried it, but it can be relaxing." 

The two of them watered the horses, unsaddled them, and set them free to graze. They were Mearas, after all, and would not abandon the riders they had chosen. Then they sat down near their slumbering charges. They ate a little _lembas_ and downed some water, and Gandalf did bring out his pipe and lit it. 

Boromir watched the wizard, who decided to show off by turning the smoke rings different colours and set them to swirling above his head. 

"Gandalf?" The Gondorian looked down at the ground. "There is something I must tell you: I betrayed Frodo, and very nearly took the Ring from him. I regretted it quickly, but there it is: still, I was a traitor." 

Gandalf looked at Boromir. “ _It was a sore trial for_ you _, Boromir: a warrior, and a lord of men. Galadriel told me_ you were _in peril. But_ you _escaped in the end,_ and with your life. _I am glad._ ” 

Nodding, Boromir smiled ruefully. "I am glad that I did escape with my life, though my honour was forfeit. Nevertheless, I am glad I do live to come home to my father and brother. It was through young Joey's doing that I live." 

Gandalf nodded. “ _It was not in vain that the hobbits_ and the McCloud children _came with us, if only for_ your _sake. But that was not the only part they_ had to play. If things had not gone as they did, the Ents might never have been roused, to the ruin of Saruman. As for your honour, honourable you remain. For you acknowledged and repented of your folly, and you did your best to defend Merry and Pippin. Do not chastise yourself any longer over your mistake, Boromir. The Ring has ensnared many, and I know of few who could have cast off its snare so quickly as you did." 

Boromir thought about that for a moment, and then gave the wizard a grateful smile. "Thank you, Gandalf. You give me hope that I am not wholly without honour. But if I do not get the chance to see Frodo again, to ask his pardon, I will not be able to completely forgive myself." 

"Frodo is a forgiving soul, and he knows more than any the entrapments the Ring can set for the unwary. I, too, hope you will get the opportunity to ask his pardon." Gandalf took his pipe and snuffed it out. "I suggest that you imitate our small friends now, and sleep while you can. I shall keep watch tonight." 

**-oo000oo-**

They woke before the Sun was fully above the horizon, and with a small bite of _lembas_ and a few swallows of water, they were on the way again. Today, Boromir was not very talkative, and truthfully, Joey was too tired to listen. He kept drifting off to sleep, only to be awakened by cramps in his legs or the pain in his back. “This hurts,” he moaned at one point. 

They did pull up then, about halfway to noon. Gandalf helped Pippin down, and Joey could see that the hobbit was having the same trouble. Pippin and Joey wobbled around until they could walk properly, but both of them were aching from all the riding. That afternoon, after a lunch as brief as their breakfast, they switched riders until late that evening. 

Joey was feeling somewhat better after he’d had some more _lembas_ , and he decided to talk to Gandalf. 

"Uh, Gandalf? What was that round thing—I mean I know you said it was a—a _palantír_ , but I don't understand what that is?" 

He was surprised when the wizard threw back his head and laughed. "You and Pippin! He asked me that same question." Then he explained about the Seven Stones. "Sadly, the remaining Stones, save one, have been corrupted, and are easily brought under Sauron's sway. The other one is far away, and looks only to the West." 

"Oh. Gandalf, if I had looked in it on purpose like I started to do, what would have happened to me?" Joey shivered. 

"Ah, Joey! That is something we can never know—what might have happened; we can only guess. But Pippin did not fare as ill as he might have done, so I hope that it would have been the same for you. However, we shall never know for certain. _Hobbits have an amazing power of recovery_ which Men do not share. Comfort yourself that you did not completely look into the Seeing Stone, and that the Enemy caught but a fleeting glimpse of you.” The wizard paused. 

"Let us speak now of more pleasant things," Gandalf added. "What else would you know?" 

So, Joey thought up all the questions about Middle-earth that he had been curious about, and that had not already been answered by his experiences. As Gandalf answered his questions, the child learned of the First Age, and the Second, and of Númenor. 

“You mean there _really_ used to be a huge island in the ocean that’s been swallowed up?” Joey shivered again. “That would be scary!” 

Gandalf laughed. “It would be, indeed, and for the people who lived on Númenor, it was more than scary—it was terrifying! They knew that death was coming for them when that huge wave came toward them.” 

Joey shook his head. “That’s just like the Flood in the Bible,” he said, after a moment. “Noah’s ark. Everyone in that Flood died, too, except Noah and his family. Because they were in that ark they built. God told them to build it so they’d survive, and all the animals, too.” He bit his lower lip. “And Melkor was worse than Sauron?” 

Gandalf nodded. “ _Much_ worse,” he said sombrely. “But he is imprisoned in the Void now, so he can inflict no more harm on Middle-earth.” 

Joey scowled. “I wish Satan and his demons were in that Void with him.” He fidgeted. “Uh, Gandalf, are there really giant spiders here? And talking eagles? _Huge_ talking eagles that can eat boys?” 

"The Eagles would never eat a boy!" Gandalf laughed again. "They are messengers of the Valar, especially Manwë, who is Eru's deputy in Arda. And yes, there _are_ giant spiders, the spawn of Ungoliant, who poisoned the Two Trees, as I told you. But we are safe from them, Joey." 

That gave Joey a lot to think about, and his questions ceased for a while. For a while, he thought about what he had learned about the beginnings of the earth and the early history of man, as told in the Book of Genesis. What Gandalf had told him was _so_ different from what the Bible taught! 

_Could it be that we’re in a whole ‘nother world?_ he wondered. _The way our world got started and the way_ theirs _got started is_ so _different! How can that be, if we’re in the same world? God made our world Himself; He didn’t need His angels to help him. They just watched. The way Gandalf talked, Eru’s angels helped him create Ar—Arda. And_ our _God didn’t create_ elves _or_ hobbits _! Only humans. And none of God’s angels created any dwarves, either. And trees that walk and talk don’t exist in our world, either. In our world, trees can’t even think!_

Joey looked up at the sky. _And yet the same constellations in our sky at home are here, too; I’ve seen them. We all have! The Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, the North Star, and those others. And the moon; it shines in this world’s sky, too. And Venus! Surely another world wouldn’t have the same moon, and the same stars and planets and stuff, would it?_

He shook his head. _Please, God, I need your help,_ he prayed silently. _This doesn’t make sense._

**-oo000oo-**

_This was the second night since Pippin had looked in the Stone_ and Joey had come close to doing so. _A light kindled in the sky, a blaze of yellow fire behind dark barriers._ Joey _wondered what was going on. He rubbed his eyes, and then he saw that it was the moon rising above the eastern shadows, now almost at the full. So the night was not yet old and for hours the dark journey would go on. He stirred and spoke._

“Boromir, where are we?" 

His voice was triumphant as he answered: "We have entered the realm of Gondor! We are riding through the land of Anorien! Tomorrow, we will come to Minas Tirith.” He urged Hrimfax to put on a burst of speed, so that they caught up to Gandalf and Pippin. 

Gandalf paused for a moment as they rode up beside them, and there was a brief silence as they looked at the land before them. 

_"What is that?” cried Pippin suddenly, clutching at Gandalf's cloak. “Look! Fire, red fire! Are there dragons in this land? Look, there is another!”_

“A _fire_?!” Joey cried out, straightening his back and looking from side to side. “Where? We’ll need firemen if there’s a fire!” 

"The beacons!" shouted Boromir, as he shot forward, for once pulling Hrimfax ahead of his sire. 

Behind them, Joey could hear as _Gandalf cried aloud to his horse. “On, Shadowfax! We must hasten. Time is short. See! The beacons of Gondor are alight, calling for aid. War is kindled. See, there is the fire on Amon Dîn, and flame on Eilenach; and there they go speeding west: Nardol, Erelas, Min-Rimmon, Calenhad, and the Halifirien on the borders of Rohan.”_

 _But Shadowfax paused in his stride, slowing to a walk, and then he lifted up his head and neighed. And out of the darkness the answering neigh of other horses came; and presently the thudding of hoofs was heard, and three riders swept up and passed like flying ghosts in the moon and vanished into the West. Then Shadowfax gathered himself together and sprang away, and the night flowed over him like a roaring wind,_ soon passing Boromir and Joey once more. 

"What are those places and those fires? Who were those riders?" Joey asked. 

"The beacons are a message to Rohan! And so were the riders. Gondor must be in dire trouble, for my father to send for help!" Boromir said no more, but once again urged Hrimfax on, until they were neck and neck with Shadowfax. 

The riding was far too swift for conversation, and Joey was tired. Soon he drifted into half-slumber. He was aware of the wind in his face and the sound of the horses' hooves, but he was far too tired for thought. 

They didn't stop until moonrise, and Joey was so exhausted, he fell asleep almost as soon as he lay down. 

"This will be the day we come to the end of our journey," Gandalf said, as they prepared to leave the next morning. "We will soon be within sight of our destination." 

At that point, Shadowfax amended his pace so that Hrimfax could gallop alongside his father. Now Joey and Pippin could hear whatever was being said by the other. Even so, they did not talk a lot. For one thing, it was obvious that Boromir was worried about what was happening in his homeland, and for another, Gandalf seemed to have his mind on other things. 

They rode through the day with few and short stops, only when absolutely necessary. Even Pippin was too tired to talk at this point, though in late afternoon, the two younger members of the party perked up when they had some _lembas_ , and even better, a few drops of _miruvor_ Gandalf had hidden in his robes. "There is only a small amount given to me by the Lady Galadriel. There was not much, so I saved it for the last push." 

**-oo000oo-**

Joey and Pippin had drifted off again, when they woke to voices. It was cold and misty, and almost dawn again. Joey felt a little confused as he heard the voices of other men than Gandalf and Boromir. He blinked and looked around. Shadowfax and Hrimfax were standing next to a stone wall—it looked like it had been falling down, but even at night was being repaired. He could hear the sound of hammers and other tools, and the creak of a wagon. There were torches all around, their light blurred by the fog. _Gandalf was speaking to the men that barred his way, and as_ Joey _listened,_ he and _Pippin_ , who exchanged glances, _became aware that_ they themselves, as well as Boromir, were _being discussed._

"My Lord Boromir!" the leader of the men exclaimed. There were murmurs of astonishment behind him. "We had word that you were dead! Your father proclaimed a day of mourning some days since!" 

Boromir shook his head. "As you can see, I am very much alive, though I had a close call. I headed home as soon as it was practical, but there was no way to send a message ahead of me. As you can see, I have brought companions with me, one of them Mithrandir.” 

_“Yea truly, we know Mithrandir,” said the leader of the men, “and_ he knows _the passwords of the Seven Gates and is free to go forward. But we do not know your companions. Who are they?_ A child and _a dwarf out of the mountains in the North? We wish for no strangers in the land at this time, unless they be mighty men of arms in whose faith and help we can trust.”_

 _“I will vouch for_ them _before the seat of Denethor,” said Boromir._

Gandalf nodded agreement. “And so will I. _And as for valour," added_ the wizard, "that cannot be computed by stature. The one before me has passed through more battles and perils than you have, Ingold, though you be twice his height; and he comes now from the storming of Isengard, of which we bear tidings, and great weariness is on him, or I would wake him. His name is Peregrin, a very valiant man.” 

“Man?” said Ingold dubiously; and the others laughed. 

“Man!” cried Pippin, now thoroughly roused. “Man! Indeed not! I am a hobbit and no more valiant than I am a man, save perhaps now and again by necessity. Do not let Gandalf deceive you!” 

“Many a doer of great deeds might say no more,” said Ingold. “But what is a hobbit?” 

“A Halfling,” answered Gandalf. “Nay, not the one that was spoken of,” he added seeing the wonder in the men's faces. “Not he, yet one of his kindred.” 

“Yes, and one who journeyed with him,” said Pippin. 

"And," said Boromir, "this one is Joey, son of Steven, and though his years are few, he yet saved my life when I was attacked by the Uruk-hai!" 

"And glad we are to hear of it," replied Ingold, staring at Joey, who was blushing fiercely. _“For the Lord of Minas Tirith will be eager to see any that bear the latest tidings of his son, be he man_ or child _or—”_

 _“Hobbit,” said Pippin. “Little service can I offer to your lord, but what I can do, I would do,_ for Boromir is our friend, and we have travelled long together. _He saved_ us _from the snows in the North, and he was_ nearly slain _defending me_ and my cousin _from many foes."_

Joey nodded. “Yeah, from the Uruk-hai, and they tried to kill Boromir.” 

“And failed, thanks to Joey.” Boromir patted the boy’s shoulder. "We must be off!" he told Ingold. "I would not have my father grieve a moment longer than he must." 

_“Fare you well!” said Ingold; and the men made way for the two horses, and they passed through a narrow gate in the wall. “May you bring good counsel to Denethor in his need, and to us all, Mithrandir!” Ingold cried. “But you come with tidings of danger, as is your wont,_ as well as joy, I daresay.” Joey shivered at the prospect of danger and exchanged a glance with Pippin. 

"Indeed, _because I come seldom but when my help is needed," answered Gandalf. “And_ if I may give you _counsel,_ make haste _in repairing the wall of the Pelennor. Courage will now be your best defence against the storm that is at hand—that and such hope as I bring. For not all the tidings that I bring are evil. But leave your trowels_ as soon as you can, _and sharpen your swords!”_

_“The work will be finished ere evening,” said Ingold. “This is the last portion of the wall to be put in defence: the least open to attack, for it looks towards our friends of Rohan. Do you know aught of them? Will they answer the summons, think you?”_

_“Yes, they will come. But they have fought many battles at your back. This road and no road looks towards safety any longer. Be vigilant! But for Gandalf Stormcrow you would have seen a host of foes coming out of Anórien and no Riders of Rohan. And you may yet. Fare you well, and sleep not!”_

The four of them rode off in a flash, to the startled gaze of the guards, and rode rapidly across the Pelennor, a land of rich and fertile farmlands and orchards, with many homesteads, small cottages, and large manors. But riding at such a pace, Joey and Pippin had little chance to take in details. 

The Sun was coming up behind the bleak mountains to their left, but ahead of them in the growing light was the huge mass of Mount Mindolluin, the purple shadows of early dawn giving way so that they caught sight of the brilliant white snow as it sparkled above the City, and as the Sun grew even higher, the seven stone walls went from grey to white. Joey could not help but gasp; he had seen big cities before back home, but none of them were beautiful in the way that this one was, or as steep. 

"Wow!" Joey said, awed. At the same time, Pippin gave out a wordless gasp of astonishment. They could now see the _Tower of Ecthelion, standing high within the topmost walls,_ shining like pearls and silver, and the Tower like diamonds. Joey saw white flags flying from the high walls, and then they heard the sound of trumpets. 

Above Joey, Boromir said, "Wow!' indeed, my young friend. This is my home!" He urged Hrimfax on, and for only a brief moment, the great horse passed his sire. But soon they were neck and neck again. 

Joey shook his head, awestruck. “I _never_ saw a city right on the side of a mountain before!” But soon he could not speak. The pace at which they rode took his breath away. 

Now they were no longer riding cross-country, but were galloping along a road, towards the gates. Seeing who was coming, the guards parted and made way, _and_ the _iron doors rolled back before them_. 

Joey could hear the shouts of "Boromir! Boromir! The Captain-General has returned to us!" behind him, as they rode onwards and upwards, hooves clattering on the cobbled streets as they wound upward and ever upward. 

But a few of the men were calling out, _“Mithrandir! Mithrandir! Now we know that the storm is indeed nigh!”_

 _“It is upon you,” said Gandalf,_ as he flew past. _“We have ridden on its wings. Let_ us _pass! We must come to your Lord Denethor, while his stewardship lasts. Whatever betide, you have come to the end of the Gondor that you have known. Let_ us _pass!”_

 _Then men fell back before the command of his voice and questioned him no further, though they gazed in wonder at the hobbit that sat before him_ and the little boy that sat before Boromir, _and at the_ horses _that bore_ them _. They said: “Surely_ these are two _of the great steeds of the King of Rohan? Maybe the Rohirrim will come soon to strengthen us.”_

They passed through five more gates and then came to a seventh. This last gate also had some guards, and there were also some servants standing about in the livery of the Citadel. Boromir halted Hrimfax, and Gandalf stopped. Boromir gestured and a couple of the servants came forward, astonishment on their faces. Boromir swung down from Hrimfax's back and Gandalf dismounted from Shadowfax. 

"Cirion and Angrod!” ordered Boromir. “Take these noble steeds and see that they are properly stabled. Treat them as the princes they are, and give them the finest of grain, for not only have they borne us nobly on a swift and long journey, but this fine mount of Mithrandir's is the Lord of the Mearas from Rohan, and my own steed is his get." 

The two grooms looked at the great horses with awe, and then Angrod bowed his head. "As you command, my Lord Boromir, for I can see how noble these fine horses are!" 

Gandalf looked impatiently at the others. "Come along, let us hurry now!" He strode off through the gate, leaving Boromir, Pippin, and Joey to catch up as quickly as they could. 

As the four of them passed the Fountain of the Tree in the courtyard of the Citadel, Gandalf said to Boromir, "What do you think your father's mood may be?" 

"Since he believes me dead, I daresay it is grim and dour, but he should be glad enough to see me to overcome his grief." 

"Normally, I would insist on being the one to speak first, but I feel that it might be best on this occasion to let you do so." 

"Very well," Boromir said. He cast the hood of his Lorien cloak over his head, which put his face in shadow. "I will announce myself, but I hope I do not shock him overmuch." 

Gandalf nodded, and then turned his attention to the two small figures trotting alongside them. "Peregrin and Joey! Heed me, _be careful of your words. This is no time for hobbit pertness_ or childish bluntness. _Théoden is a kindly old man. Denethor is of another sort, proud and subtle, a man of far greater lineage and power, though he is not_

 _called a king._ The Lord Steward is a noble man, ruler of Gondor and the equal of anyone save the true King." 

_The true King?_ Joey thought. _He must mean Aragorn._ But he said nothing, and nodded. Pippin was nodding also. 

Gandalf added, “Do not speak until spoken to, and then answer only what you are asked. _Leave quiet the matter of Frodo's errand. I will deal with that in due time. And say nothing about Aragorn either, unless you must._ ” 

They came to the steps of the huge building. Joey's eyes widened as the door opened, seemingly with no one there to open it. _There’s no electricity here, so how could they open on their own?_ he silently wondered. He and Pippin exchanged glances as they entered, walking slightly behind Gandalf and Mithrandir. They walked between tall black pillars, intricately carved, and the high ceiling gleamed with gold and jewel-toned paint. There were no draperies, or even tapestries like the ones Joey had seen in both Rivendell and Meduseld, not even any carpets. There were tall white marble statues between the pillars—Joey thought many of them looked like Aragorn. He was reminded of the vast statues at the Argonath. 

They came closer, and Joey saw a white throne at the top of many steps, but it was empty. At the foot of the steps was a chair of black stone. An old man sat there; in one hand was a white rod with a golden knob on top. He was staring at something in his lap, and did not look up at them. 

When they came nearer, Boromir said, " _Hail, Lord and Steward of Minas Tirith, Denethor son of Ecthelion!_ I have returned, my father, after a long and perilous journey, with tidings both good and ill. With me is the wizard, Mithrandir, who has wisdom and counsel." 

Now the Steward did look up sharply. Denethor shook his head. “You are not my son. Boromir is dead. He perished many days ago near the River Anduin, and I was brought this token of his passing.” Denethor held up what he had been holding in his lap, the two halves of Boromir's horn. He turned his head and glared at Gandalf. "Mithrandir, I do not know what game you play, bringing an imposter into my Hall. I should have you all imprisoned for your insolence!" 

"My Lord, I assure you…" Gandalf began, but he was interrupted. 

Boromir had winced at his father's statements, his brow furrowed in evident distress. “No, I am not dead, Father, and I am not an impostor,” he said softly. “I came close to death, yes, but I did not die.” He turned toward Joey. “This boy here saved my life when the Orcs and Uruk-hai attacked us.” 

Joey nodded, stepping forward. “My name’s Joey. Joey McCloud. Sam Gamgee—he’s a hobbit—he taught me to use a sling,” he said, removing his sling out of his pouch and holding it up for Denethor to see. “I was able to stop that Orc from killing Boromir with his arrow.” 

Boromir walked forward slowly, his eyes trained on his father's face. Denethor peered hard at his son as Boromir approached him. “Look at me, Father,” he said softly. “We have not lost so much time that you have forgotten what I look like. Do I not have the appearance you remember?” 

Carefully Boromir came right up to the foot of the chair where his father sat. Denethor leaned forward to peer intently at Boromir’s face. At last, incredulous, he leaned back. “You _are_ alive,” he said. “You are _alive_!” Leaning forward again, he clasped his son’s arms. Boromir beamed, and wrapped his arms around his father’s back; the two hugged tightly. Joey and Pippin exchanged overjoyed glances, and Gandalf looked relieved. 

"Father, we travelled here in great haste! There are events you need to know of, news from the North." 

"And I would hear that news, my son, but first tell me of your companions. Mithrandir, I know, but these two youths are strangers to me." 

Boromir looked a little abashed, but said, "Young Joey has spoken his name: he is Joseph, son of Steven, of a distant land called Or Egon. It was his clever thinking and skill with a sling that saved me from certain death. And our other companion is Peregrin, son of Paladin, of the Shire in the North. He is a halfling—no, not the one of the dream, but one of his kin. He, too, has proven himself worthy and valiant many times over." He turned to look at both his smaller companions, and then before he could say anything else, the silence was broken by a small rumble. He smiled. 

"Father, as I said, we travelled in haste. There was little time for rest or refreshment." 

"My apologies; I fear that with war at our borders, the courtesy of my hall has been lessened of late." Denethor raised a hand and made a gesture, and a servant hurried out. 

_“Bring wine and food and seats for the guests,” said Denethor, “and see that none trouble us for one hour.”_ He looked at Joey and then at Boromir, and then turned back to the servant. “Since one of my guests is a child, you had better bring water as well.” Boromir nodded agreement, and the servant hurried back out. 

Minutes later, _men came bearing_ chairs _and low stools, and one brought a salver with_ two _silver flagons and cups, and white cakes._ Boromir saw to it that Joey's cup was mostly water, with a small dash of wine from the other flagon. Pippin grinned as he raised his own cup. 

Denethor questioned the two young ones, paying little attention to his son or to Gandalf. Instead, his keen eyes studied both the halfling and the child as they answered his questions. Pippin gladly spoke of his journey to Rivendell with his cousins and Sam, though he said as little as possible of Frodo, and nothing at all of the Ring. He also skirted over the identity of the mysterious Strider, trying his best to give the impression that "Strider" was just another hobbit. 

It was harder for Joey. He couldn't really explain where he and his sisters and brother had come from, though he did not lie. But it was difficult to explain a world so different. 

The Steward questioned them for nearly an hour, and then told them they were to go, so that he could speak privately with his son and Mithrandir. 

The two of them rose, and each gave a polite bow. Pippin said, "Thank you for the refreshment, my Lord." Joey nodded in agreement. They turned, and one of the servants led them out of the Citadel, back through the huge doors from which they had entered. 

"What should we do now, Pippin?" asked Joey. 

"I think we could try and find the stables, and see how Shadowfax and Hrimfax are doing. Those two horses are used to being pampered and spoiled in Rohan. I don't know how these Gondorian folks would treat them." 

Joey nodded in agreement. It seemed like a good plan to him. 

**-oo000oo-**

As the doors closed behind Pippin and Joey, Denethor said, "I have sent word for one of the Tower Guard to find them, and show them the City and see to their needs until we three have had our council." He turned to Gandalf. "Mithrandir, you and the two younger ones may take as your dwelling that guesthouse on the sixth circle, which you occupied during my father's rule. But now, we must speak of that urgent news of which you have hinted." 

Gandalf nodded. "A great battle was fought in Rohan with the forces of Saruman, who was corrupted by Sauron. Saruman is dead. The battle was great, and Rohan suffered many losses; nonetheless, even before you sent your message or lit the beacons, Théoden was already calling up the muster of the _éoreds_." 

Boromir added, "There is one who rides with them: he is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Chieftain of the Dúnadain, and he is descended through many sires from Elendil and Isildur. He bears Narsil, the sword that cut Sauron’s Ring off his hand, re-forged and renamed Anduril. It could be that the return of the King is at hand." 

"You believe in his claim, my son?" Denethor's expression was doubtful, and somewhat sour. 

Boromir nodded. "At first, I _was_ doubtful. But I doubt no longer, my father. I would gladly give him my fealty when the time comes." 

Denethor leaned back in his chair and studied both of those before him; he locked eyes with Gandalf, who returned his stare calmly. It was Denethor who looked away first. He returned his gaze to Boromir. "You will pardon me, Boromir, if I withhold my judgment until I meet this would-be King, and judge him for myself. I will not give over my Stewardship to anyone less than the true King returned." 

"I would expect no less, Father. Yet I believe you will see the truth in him,” Boromir said firmly. 

Denethor turned to Gandalf. "I know that you are behind this Aragorn, Mithrandir. But the rule of Gondor has been mine for many long years. _And to_ me _, there is no purpose higher in the world as it now stands than the good of Gondor. Pride would be folly that disdained help and counsel at need; but you deal out such gifts according to your own designs. Yet the Lord of Gondor is not to be made the tool of other men's purposes, however worthy._ I will not allow just anyone to take my place, nor will I surrender it until the true King has come again." 

_“Until the_ true _king has come again?” said Gandalf. “Well, my lord Steward, it is your task to keep some kingdom still against that event, which few now look to see_ but us _. In that task you shall have all the aid that you are pleased to ask for. But I will say this: the rule of no realm is mine, neither of Gondor nor any other, great or small. But all worthy things that are in peril as the world now stands, those are my care. And for my part, I shall not wholly fail of my task, though Gondor should perish, if anything passes through this night that can still grow fair or bear fruit and flower again in days to come. For I also am a steward. Did you not know?”_

Denethor gazed at Gandalf as if he had never truly seen him before, and then gave a nod, as if something had just been made plain to him. Then he turned to his son once more. 

"You told me that you brought the halflng and the child with you to keep them safe; if so, you did so at a very inopportune time. There is no safety in Gondor now, neither within the city walls nor without. What do you propose to do with them?" 

"They have proven themselves resourceful and brave, yet I would not have them come to harm. I will take Pippin as my esquire and Joey as my page, Father. It will bring them under my protection, and also give them duties so that they may feel useful." 

Denethor nodded. "That is a good plan. I have neglected my own duties since I thought you dead, my son! The grief undid me; I was so certain of what I saw." 

Boromir looked sharply at his father. "You _saw_? Father, do not tell me that you made use of the _palantír_! We saw for ourselves how dangerous that could be when the one in Orthanc fell into our hands!" 

Gandalf, who had said little, gazed at Denethor. "That was unwise, if you did so, my Lord. Even an uncorrupted _palantír_ is a poor guide to the truth." 

"I confess it. When Boromir went North, and Faramir went into the wilds of Ithilien, I could not help but seek out their fates in the Seeing Stone. As Steward, I felt it was my right." 

"That right belongs to the King. Only in the name of the King, and for the good of Gondor, can you, as Steward, use that right. And as you know now, the _palantíri_ can be deceitful, especially since the Ithil-stone fell into Sauron's hands," Gandalf added. 

Denethor sighed. "I do realise that now. If you had not come with my son at your side, I would have been wroth with you, and it is likely I would have failed to listen to your counsel, Mithrandir. I see now it would have been a grievous error if that had come to pass." 

Boromir stood, and reached a hand out to his father. "I am here now, Father," he said, "and you need not grieve anymore." He paused. "Have you had word of Faramir? Has he been in the City lately?" 

"He is still in Ithilien, but I expect him, or at the very least a report from him, any day now. Tell me more of your journey and your mission, my son." 

**-oo000oo-**

Pippin and Joey went out to the steps and looked down them, wondering where to go next. Pippin was keenly aware that he was the older; in comparison to Joey, he was practically an adult. They were hoping to go find the horses, but had no idea of where the stables might be. As the two of them stood pondering, they heard a clear bell ring out three times—it was the third hour of the day since sunrise. 

_“Nine o'clock we'd call it in the Shire,” said Pippin aloud to himself. “Just the time for a nice breakfast by the open window in spring sunshine. And how I should like breakfast! Do these people ever have it, or is it over? And when do they have dinner, and where?”_

"I'm kind of hungry, too. Those little cakes tasted good, but they weren't very filling," Joey said. Looking at Pippin, he asked, “How do you know what time it is? You’re not wearing a watch, and I left mine back in Rivendell.” 

Pippin smiled. “We hobbits have ways, Joey.” The little boy shrugged. 

Just then they _noticed a man, clad in black and white, coming along the narrow street from the centre of the citadel towards_ them. Pippin made up his mind to speak to the Man and see what he could find out, but there was no need. The Man came up to them. 

_"You are Peregrin the Halfling?” he said._ "And you are young Joey, son of Steven? _I am told that you_ are now in the service of the Captain-General, Lord Boromir! _Welcome!_ " He held his right fist over his breast, and then made a slight bow. 

Pippin and Joey acknowledged their identities, both nodding their heads, and Pippin adding, "At your service." Joey kept quiet, letting Pippin speak for them both, as he had been taught in Rivendell to keep silent and let the older person do the speaking when in a new situation. 

_“I am named Beregond son of Baranor. I have no duty this morning, and I have been sent to you to teach you the pass-words, and to tell you some of the many things that no doubt you will wish to know. And for my part, I would learn of you also. For never before have we seen a halfling in this land and though we have heard rumour of them, little is said of them in any tale that we know._ And I have also heard that the young one comes from a land far away, that none have ever heard of. Moreover you are friends of Mithrandir. Do you know him well?” 

"Well, I have known of him all my short life, as you might say; and lately I have travelled far with him…" As Joey listened next to him, Pippin went on to say they'd travelled together, and then suddenly realised he was talking too much when he caught himself mentioning Aragorn—which Gandalf had told him not to do. He changed the subject a little, and spoke of Rohan and of Boromir, which put the man off the track, to Pippin's relief. 

Beregond was nodding, but mentioning Boromir was useful, since it seemed to remind him of his own task. "But I am forgetting my errand, which was first to answer what you would ask. What would you know, Master Peregrin, Master Joey?” 

He laughed when Pippin mentioned breakfast, especially as both his stomach and Joey's began to rumble about the time that he said it. He was agreeable to showing them where they could get their meal when Joey jabbed Pippin with his elbow, and whispered, "Shadowfax and Hrimfax?" 

"Oh!" Pippin exclaimed, blushing. " _One moment! Greed, or hunger by your courtesy, put it out of my mind._ Before we go to eat, could you show us to the stables? We would wish to see about the horses we came in on. Shadowfax is Gandalf's—Mithrandir, as you call him—steed. He is Lord of the Mearas and the apple of King Théoden's eye. And Boromir's horse Hrimfax is the son of Shadowfax and just as noble. We would be greatly in your debt if you could take us to them, so we can report they were taken care of? This hobbit, for one, would greatly appreciate it, and so would Joey. _I think_ Shadowfax’s _new master loves the beast better than he loves many men, and if his good will is of any value to this city, you will treat Shadowfax with all honour: with greater kindness than you have treated this hobbit_ and this boy, _if it is possible._ Hrimfax, too, if you please." 

_“Hobbit?” said Beregond._

_“That is what we call ourselves,” said Pippin._

_“I am glad to learn it,” said Beregond, “for now I may say that strange accents do not mar fair speech, and hobbits are a fair-spoken folk. But come! You shall make me acquainted with_ these _good_ horses _. I love beasts, and we see them seldom in this stony city; for my people came from the mountain-vales, and before that from Ithilien. But fear not! The visit shall be short, a mere call of courtesy, and we will go thence to the butteries.”_ He led them away, towards the sixth circle. 

_Pippin_ and Joey _found that Shadowfax_ and Hrimfax _had been well housed and tended. For in the sixth circle, outside the walls of the citadel, there were some fair stables where a few swift horses were kept, hard by the lodgings of the errand-riders of the Lord: messengers always ready to go at the urgent command of Denethor or his chief captains. But now all the horses and the riders were out and away._

The two horses were glad to see their small friends again, and they whinnied in greeting. Pippin apologized for not bringing them treats, but both he and Joey petted the huge horses, and scratched them behind the ears. They talked a little to Beregond about how swiftly the two great animals could run, and some of what things were like in Rohan. Soon enough, Beregond led them away to the mess. 

_“And now for our manger,” said Beregond, and he led Pippin_ and Joey _back to the citadel, and so to a door in the north side of the great Tower. There they went down a long cool stair into a wide alley lit with lamps. There were hatches in the walls at the side, and one of these was open. “This is the storehouse and buttery of my company of the Guard,” said Beregond._

Pippin was glad of the smells wafting from what Beregond called the "buttery". The guardsman introduced the two to Targon, the quartermaster, as the new page and new esquire to the Captain-General. Targon seemed a genial sort, and provided Beregond with bread, butter, cheese, and apples, as well as a leather flagon of ale for Pippin and Beregond to share, and a waterskin for Joey. "The water is clean and fresh, for it comes from our own deep well," Targon told Joey, who nodded. He had long since learned that where the water was clean, it actually tasted _much_ better than tap water back home. Furthermore, it didn’t have to be filtered with wine to make it safe to drink. 

The three of them put their picnic into a wicker basket that Targon had provided, and went out into the sunshine. Pippin and Joey followed Beregond to a great stone wall that jutted out from the City like the prow of a great ship. From their vantage point there, they could see out over the world below. 

There they sat and enjoyed their meal; Beregond told the two young ones of Gondor and its customs and history, and Pippin told of the Shire and some of their travels, with occasional comments from Joey. They talked for a long time as the sun climbed higher in the sky, and the morning mists blew away. 

_“I will not hide from you, Master Peregrin,” said Beregond, “that to us you look almost as one of our children, a lad of nine summers or so; and yet you have endured perils and seen marvels that few of our greybeards could boast of. I thought it was the whim of our Lord to take him a noble page, after the manner of the kings of old, they say,_ as Lord Boromir has done with Joey. _But I see that it is not so in your case, and you must pardon my foolishness.”_

 _“I do,” said Pippin. “Though you are not far wrong. I am still little more than a boy in the reckoning of my own people, and it will be four years yet before I ‘come of age’, as we say in the Shire._ Joey is a lad of nine summers, himself, and yet he has shared my perils and seen many of the same marvels. _But do not bother about us. Come and look and tell_ us _what_ we _can see.”_

Then Pippin looked to the East, and his heart dropped, as he thought of Frodo and Sam and their perilous errand. He needed to know, but had to be careful to give nothing away. He asked about what they saw to the East, and Beregond began to speak of Minas Morgul and the Mountains of Shadow, and the peril that surrounded Gondor from all sides. 

Beregond's news made Pippin feel melancholy and very small, as he thought of all the unpleasant things he had encountered over the course of their journey: orcs, and evil birds, and Black Riders. At least, Joey had not been forced to contend with the Black Riders in the Shire, for which Pippin was thankful; he had only come across a Fell Rider during their journey. He looked over and noticed Joey's face was pale and not a little frightened as he heard the Man's words. 

Pippin was about to propose that they change the subject to something more pleasant when something cold fell over him. He shuddered and a feeling of hopelessness suddenly welled up in him, _and the sun for a second faltered and was obscured, as though a dark wing had passed across it. Almost beyond hearing he thought he caught, high and far up in the heavens, a cry: faint, but heart-quelling, cruel and cold. He blanched and cowered against the wall._ Whimpering, Joey scrunched his knees and covered his ears. 

_“What was that?” asked Beregond. “You also felt something?”_

_“Yes,” muttered Pippin. “It is the sign of our fall, and the shadow of doom, a Fell Rider of the air.”_ He glanced over and laid his hand on Joey, who had turned white, and looked completely terrified. The apples of the boy's hazel eyes were huge and black. His knees were still folded against his chest, and he still had his hands over his ears. Beregond wrapped his arm comfortingly around the child’s shoulders and hugged Joey against his side. 

“What—what _is_ that?” Joey cried out. "It felt like that thing on the River, the one Legolas shot." 

Pippin did not respond, but Beregond said, _"The shadow of doom, I fear that Minas Tirith shall fall. Night comes. The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away.”_ Shivering, Joey nestled against the guardsman’s chest and squeezed his eyes shut. 

_For a time they sat together with bowed heads and did not speak. Then suddenly Pippin looked up and saw that the sun was still shining and the banners still streaming in the breeze. He shook himself,_ and Joey straightened his legs out in front of him and uncovered his ears, but still leaned against Beregond. _“It is passed,”_ Pippin _said. “No, my heart will not yet despair. Gandalf fell and has returned and is with us. We may stand, if only on one leg, or at least be left still upon our knees.”_

Joey looked at Pippin, and then said, _"‘Be not afraid, only believe.’"_ He closed his mouth then, and didn't say more, but he looked much less afraid than he had only a moment ago. Pippin wondered where these words of Joey's sometimes came from, but the child refused to elaborate, saying that Gandalf would not want him to. Pippin did not even ask, this time. 

"You are wise beyond your years, young Joey," said Beregond. "We should believe that we can prevail. We have many brave warriors, and our Captain-General has returned alive to us after so long abroad, we thought him dead, and we have his brother Captain Faramir as well." After a moment, he added, _“Though all things must come utterly to an end in time, Gondor shall not perish yet. Not though the walls be taken by a reckless foe that will build a hill of carrion before them. There are still other fastnesses, and secret ways of escape into the mountains. Hope and memory shall live still in some hidden valley where the grass is green.”_

**-oo000oo-**

After a long while, Beregond released Joey. _“Farewell for this time!” he said. “I have duty now till sundown, as have all the others here, I think. But if you are lonely, as you say, maybe you would like a merry guide about the City. My son would go with you gladly. A good lad, I may say. If that pleases you, go down to the lowest circle and ask for the Old Guesthouse in the Rath Celerdain, the Lampwrights' Street. You will find him there with other lads that are remaining in the City. There may be things worth seeing down at the Great Gate ere the closing.”_

A delighted grin spread across Joey’s face. “There’s other boys here?” he asked hopefully. 

Chuckling, Beregond ruffled the child’s hair. “There certainly are, Master Joey, and I know that my son will welcome you when he meets you. You, too, Master Pippin.” 

_He went out, and soon after the others followed. The day was still fine, though it was growing hazy, and it was hot for March, even so far southwards._ “Are you sleepy?” Joey asked Pippin, who was making an evident attempt to stifle a yawn. 

Pippin nodded. “I am, but it’s too early for bed yet, and our lodgings would be cheerless without Gandalf. So, what say you and I go down and explore this City?” Smiling, Joey nodded. That would be fun. 

_Pippin_ and Joey _took a few morsels that they had saved to Shadowfax_ and Hrimfax, _and_ the morsels _were graciously accepted, though the_ horses _seemed to have no lack. Then_ the two of them _walked on down many winding ways._

 _People stared much as_ they _passed._ To Pippin’s and Joey’s faces, in particular, _men were gravely courteous, saluting_ them _after the manner of Gondor with bowed head and hands upon the breast; but behind them_ Pippin and Joey _heard many calls, as those out of doors cried to others within to come and see the_ Ernil i Pheriannath and the young lord from a faraway land, _the_ companions of _Mithrandir_. 

They _came at last by arched streets and many fair alleys and pavements to the lowest and widest circle, and there_ they were _directed to the Lampwrights' Street, a broad way running towards the Great Gate. In it_ Pippin and Joey _found the Old Guesthouse, a large building of grey weathered stone with two wings running back from the street, and between them a narrow greensward, behind which was the many-windowed house, fronted along its whole width by a pillared porch and a flight of steps down onto the grass. Boys were playing among the pillars, the only children that Pippin_ and Joey _had seen in Minas Tirith, and they stopped to look at them._ An expression of longing etched Joey’s face. “I wish I could play, too,” he muttered, and Pippin patted his arm. 

_Presently one of_ the boys _caught sight of Joey and Pippin, _and with a shout he sprang across the grass and came into the street, followed by several others. There he stood in front of Pippin_ and Joey, _ looking them up and down. 

“Greetings!” said the lad. “Where do you come from? You are strangers _in the City.”_

“We were,” _said Pippin; “but they say we have become_ men _of Gondor.”_

Joey giggled quietly, but let Pippin do the talking. After all, they had not even been introduced yet. 

_“Oh come!” said the lad. “Then we are all men here. But how old are you, and what is your name? I am ten years already, and shall soon be five feet. I am taller than you. But then my father is a Guard, one of the tallest. What is your father?”_

_“Which question shall I answer first?” said Pippin. “My father farms the lands round Whitwell near Tuckborough in the Shire. I am nearly twenty-nine, so I pass you there; though I am but four feet, and not likely to grow any more, save sideways._ My friend Joey here is only nine, though as I can see, he is nearly as tall as you are." 

_“Twenty-nine!” said the lad and whistled. “Why, you are quite old! As old as my uncle Iorlas. Still,” he added hopefully, “I wager I could stand you on your head or lay you on your back.”_ He looked at Joey. "I am sure that I could land _you_ on your back, tall as you are, since you are only nine." 

Pippin winked at Joey and nodded, giving him leave to speak. He wanted to see how Joey handled this situation. He hoped he would not have to break up a fight. 

Joey drew himself up, and thought of how Strider and Boromir acted. He cast a glance at Pippin and then, rolling his eyes, he said, "I have no idea. I've never tried to put anyone on their back, but I might if I wanted to. Which I don't. Why should I fight with you? We haven't even been introduced." 

Pippin laughed. "Well said, Joey. I am proud of your forbearance." He put a wicked grin on his own face. "As for me, well, _maybe you could, if I let you,”_ he said, _with a laugh. “And maybe I could do the same to you: we know some wrestling tricks in my little country. Where, let me tell you, I am considered uncommonly large and strong; and I have never allowed anyone to stand me on my head. So if it came to a trial and nothing else would serve, I might have to kill you. For when you are older, you will learn that folk are not always what they seem; and though you may have taken me for a soft stranger-lad and easy prey, let me warn you: I am not, I am a halfling, hard, bold, and wicked!” Pippin pulled such a grim face that the boy stepped back a pace, but at once he returned with clenched fists and the light of battle in his eye._ Behind him, he heard Joey giggle again. 

_“No!” Pippin laughed. “Don't believe what strangers say of themselves either! I am not a fighter. But it would be politer in any case for the challenger to say who he is.”_

_The boy drew himself up proudly. “I am Bergil son of Beregond of the Guards,” he said._

_“So I thought,” said Pippin, “for you look like your father._ We _know him and he sent_ us _to find you.”_

_“Then why did you not say so at once?” said Bergil, and suddenly a look of dismay came over his face. “Do not tell me that he has changed his mind, and will send me away with the maidens! But no, the last wains have gone.”_

_“His message is less bad than that, if not good,” said Pippin. “He says that if you would prefer it to standing_ us _on_ our _heads, you might show_ us _round the City for a while and cheer_ our _loneliness._ Joey and I _can tell you some tales of far countries in return.”_

_Bergil clapped his hands, and laughed with relief. “All is well,” he cried. “Come then! We were soon going to the Gate to look on. We will go now.”_

_“What is happening there?”_

_“The Captains of the Outlands are expected up the South Road ere sundown. Come with us and you will see.”_

Pippin and Joey found that Bergil was a good comrade. The three of them laughed and talked gaily as Bergil showed them around the streets of Minas Tirith, _heedless of the many glances that men gave them_. Joey looked on in wonder. The city was very large, larger than some cities back home. But it was different in so many ways. Not just the lack of modern things like cars and traffic lights and honking horns and neon lights and skyscrapers—although the Citadel at the top was nearly as big as some older skyscrapers he had seen. But it was different in other ways as well: it was so much steeper than the cities he knew at home, there were not so many people bustling about, and it was quieter. The people appeared more serious here, but not in so much of a hurry, and not so distracted as people were back home. 

But as they drew nearer the Gates, the crowds were heavier, and there was a whole throng of people headed in the same direction. It reminded him of people gathering to see a parade or something. 

"We cannot go any closer," said Bergil. "We boys are not allowed outside the Gates without an adult who knows the password." 

"Well, you are lucky to have me, then," said Pippin, with a mischievous grin. "Your father gave Joey and me the passwords, as we are in Lord Boromir's service. And while I am not quite an adult at home, at twenty-nine, I _am_ an adult here!" 

Joey winced. He had forgotten about those passwords. He had not paid close attention when Beregond had recited the passwords to him and Pippin; at that moment, he wished he had. He was glad Pippin had remembered them; he would have to ask Pippin to recite them to him at the earliest opportunity, so he’d be able to remember them this time. The three went to the guard, who apparently had been sent word already of the _"Ernil i Pheriannath"_ and the young Outlander accompanying him, who was said to be a young lord from a far land. Since Bergil was with them, he was also allowed to exit the Gates. 

There he saw a huge crowd of people, and now it really did seem like a parade, for they were lining the sides of the road. Pippin confidently edged their way through to the front, with Joey and Bergil in his wake. Joey could hear them whispering and pointing at them. 

"What does _Ernil i Pheriannath_ mean?” Joey asked Bergil. 

"It means 'Prince of Halflings'," was Bergil's answer. 

Pippin let out with a choked laugh. "You are joking, aren't you?" he said. 

Bergil shook his head. "That is what it means. Are you not a prince?" 

Pippin shook his head as Joey gazed at him. "My sisters would laugh themselves silly to hear such a thing! We don't have a king or princes in the Shire. My father is the Thain, which is to say he is the closest thing to a leader we have, but that scarcely makes me a prince." 

"Oh," said Bergil doubtfully. 

“Your daddy lives on a farm in Whitwell?” Joey asked, remembering what Pippin had said earlier. 

Pippin shook his head. “Not anymore, Joey. I should have said that we _used_ to live on the farm at Whitwell, and my father used to farm it himself, but since he has become the Thain, we live at the Great Smials now. He still owns the Whitwell farm, but relatives of ours live on it and farm it nowadays.” 

Joey nodded, and then looked at the expression on Bergil's face. Obviously, Bergil did not believe Pippin wasn't a prince, and he didn't think they'd be able to convince the other boy any different. But then his attention was caught by the crowd: they had seen a cloud of dust approaching. 

"They are coming!" many in the crowd exclaimed. 

_Horns sounded at some distance, and the noise of cheering rolled towards them like a gathering wind. Then there was a loud trumpet-blast, and all about them people were shouting._

_“Forlong!”_ Joey _heard men calling. “What do they say?”_ he _asked._

_“Forlong has come,” Bergil answered; “old Forlong the Fat, the Lord of Lossarnach. That is where my grandsire lives. Hurrah! Here he is. Good old Forlong!”_

_Leading the line there came walking a big thick-limbed horse, and on it sat a man of wide shoulders and huge girth, but old and grey-bearded, yet mail-clad and black-helmed and bearing a long heavy spear. Behind him marched proudly a dusty line of men, well-armed and bearing great battle-axes; grim-faced they were, and shorter and somewhat swarthier than any men that Pippin_ and Joey _had yet seen in Gondor._

 _“Forlong!” men shouted. “True heart, true friend! Forlong!” But when the men of Lossarnach had passed they muttered: “So few! Two hundreds, what are they? We hoped for ten times the number. That will be the new tidings of the black fleet. They are sparing only a tithe of their strength. Still every little is a gain.”_

For what seemed like hours, Joey stood with Pippin and Bergil amidst the cheering throng, watching a bunch of men march or ride into Minas Tirith. Bergil was eagerly talking to Pippin, telling the names of every leader and what lands each group of people came from. But all the strange names went right over Joey's head. He could barely recall any of them. Still, it seemed to him not many people. He could recall seeing soldiers marching in some of the ceremonies and parades that his daddy, as a veteran, had taken part in, and there didn't seem to be even as many as that—much less as many soldiers as it would probably take to fight a war! He wondered what his dad was doing, whether he was still looking for his missing children, and what he would think of the groups Joey saw marching into the city. He really missed his daddy right now. _Pippin probably misses his daddy, too,_ he thought, glancing at the hobbit. 

Finally, the last group came through, to much more cheering and excitement from the crowd than before. They were all mounted, and clad in blue and silver, and a banner of a white swan on a blue background was carried before them. He was some sort of prince, Bergil had told them, from a place called Dol Amroth. And he was a relative of Boromir and his brother, and the Steward. Then it was all over, and the crowd began to drift apart and head back into the city. 

_Pippin looked up,_ and Joey followed suit. The sky now looked grey to Joey; it looked as if a considerable amount of smoke and dust was drifting in the air. _Whoa! Where’d all that smog come from?!_ he wondered. The light looked dimmer now, coming through it, than it had before. In the West, where the sun was setting, it looked as if the smog was on fire. _Is there a volcano erupting somewhere?_ Joey silently asked himself. _There’s no forest here, so it can’t be a forest fire!_

 _“So ends a fair day in wrath!” Pippin said forgetful of the_ lads _at his side._

 _“So it will, if I have not returned before the sundown-bells,” said Bergil. “Come! There goes the trumpet for the closing of the Gate.”_

Together the three of them went back into the City. They were all the way to where Bergil called the Street of the Lampwrights, when the bells began to toll the hour. 

_“Farewell for this time,” said Bergil. “Take my greetings to my father, and thank him for the company that he sent. Come again soon, I beg. Almost I wish now that there was no war, for we might have had some merry times. We might have journeyed to Lossarnach, to my grandsire's house; it is good to be there in Spring, the woods and fields are full of flowers. But maybe we will go thither together yet. They will never overcome our Lord, and my father is very valiant. Farewell and return!”_

Joey and Pippin said their own farewells to him, and waved as he rushed off to his duties in the Houses of Healing. Then the two of them made their way wearily back up to the Citadel. It wasn't hard to find, since it was the tallest thing in Minas Tirith and was at the city’s top level. They were hungry, and made their way to the mess hall, where the daymeal was already underway. But Beregond was there to greet them; he had already begun his own meal, but he paused and waited for the two of them to get their plates and sit by him. They told him of Bergil's message, and thanked him for sending them to such good company. _After the meal Pippin_ and Joey _stayed a while, and then took_ their _leave, for a strange gloom was on_ them both, _and now_ Joey _desired very much to see Gandalf again._ He suspected that Pippin did, too. 

_“Can you find your way?” said Beregond at the door of the small hall, on the north side of the citadel, where they had sat. “It is a black night, and all the blacker since orders came that lights are to be dimmed within the City, and none are to shine out from the walls. And I can give you news of another order:_ Boromir will wish to see both of you _early tomorrow_. He has assignments for you both. _We may hope to meet again. Farewell and sleep in peace!”_

“Good night, Beregond!” Joey waved good-bye and went with Pippin to the lodgings in the Sixth Circle that they were going to share with Gandalf. To his dismay, _the lodging was dark, save for a little lantern set on the table. Gandalf was not there._ “I hope Gandalf gets back soon!” Joey said, with a groan. 

“Me, too.” Pippin sighed as _he climbed on the bench and tried to peer out of a window._ “I can’t see a thing out there,” he said, after a moment. “It’s _like looking into a pool of ink_! We may as well go to bed, Joey.” _He got down and closed the shutter, and_ then he and Joey _went to bed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N: This song is an adaptation of a 17th-century folksong, changed to fit Middle-earth, and first appeared in Dreamflower's story, "Chance Encounter", which may be found on [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8986610/1/Chance-Encounter) and the [Stories of Arda archive](http://storiesofarda.com/chapterlistview.asp?SID=4305).


	41. Everything is Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The McClouds and their companions spend the night with the Beornings, and later on, Glorfindel's scouts run into trouble.

**Chapter 40: "Everything is Honey"**

Gail was glad when the family was called to dine beneath the pavilion, where they were treated to a lovely meal, consisting of a thick stew of vegetables and mushrooms, and freshly-baked brown bread with butter and honey. They were offered mead, but when it was declined, they were served fresh cold water to go with the meal. Gail wished that they had the option of iced tea or even hot tea or some other sort of drink, but the water was good, and she'd come to learn over the weeks that wine, ale, and other alcoholic beverages were common here, and there were not very many alternatives once they had left Rivendell. 

She had an interesting conversation with Dagna, Beorht's wife, and began to learn what daily life was for women who were not Elves. It seemed to be, in some ways, similar to what she had experienced in Rivendell, in that the tasks she took for granted at home as being done by machines, or by paying for convenient services, were the same: sewing by hand, cooking over fire, and so on. But while there were many hands in the household of Elrond, all of them with the experience of hundreds or even thousands of years, women here had to do everything themselves or with only the help of their immediate family. It reminded Gail of the way people had lived back in the old days in her world, before the invention of labour-saving devices. Dagna was somewhat privileged by being a healer, and the wife of the head of the clan, but she still did most of the work in her own home, helped only by her daughters. 

"Is your life so different, Gail?" asked Dagna. "You seem so curious about the simplest of things." 

Gail blushed and wondered how to answer the woman's question. If she explained too much, she risked being disbelieved, and it might also seem like she was boasting. At any rate, she owed her hostess some sort of answer. "It's very different where I live. We live in a very large town—a city—and have many convenient things that make life easier, although perhaps not simpler. I do not school my own children, for example. They go to others for that each day. I purchase most of our clothing from shops. And we have devices that don’t exist here...well, for example, my stove does not use fire directly." She shrugged. "I honestly do not know how to explain much of it to you, Dagna. Please forgive me, for I don't have the right words." 

Dagna laughed. "That is all right, Gail. I know, from what Beorht said, that your family comes from far away. I have travelled, have been to a town before, and I do not think such a bustling and busy sort of life would suit me." 

Gail was relieved. "What is it like being a healer?" 

The woman's face lit up. "It is a joy to be able to help those who are ill or hurt, to bring new life into the world, and to ease the passage of those who must leave this world. And I confess I do enjoy the respect it brings me. Men listen to a woman who is a healer, or indeed a woman who is a mistress of her craft. I find it annoying that they do not listen to women who have only their homes and families to care for." 

"Well, even though most women where I live have a…" She had started to say "job", but realized that it would not mean quite the same thing, and "career" didn't sound right either. "...a craft or a business of some kind, many men do not listen to women either." She paused. "Not Steve, of course. He's different." 

Dagna smiled. "One's husband usually is," she said. She glanced to her side, where Beorht, Steve and Radagast were immersed in conversation. "But then, sometimes we women don't always listen to men, do we?" she added with a smirk. 

Gail snickered and glanced at another table, where Kaylee and Megan were happily dining with other children. Most of them appeared to be between Megan's age, and up to about ten or twelve years old. She noticed that they were laughing and talking, but were all eating politely. "The girls seem glad to have found some new children to play with. There were no children at all in Rivendell." 

"It is sad. The Elves seldom seem to have children. I, myself, have never laid eyes upon any Elf who was not full-grown. The Elven race seems to be dwindling, and many of them leave to sail away over the sea.” Dagna shook her head. “I do not know what it is they seek." 

Gail sighed. "I don't know, either. They did not seem to like to talk about it much in Rivendell, I noticed." 

Just then Kaylee and Megan darted over to their mother. Kaylee stood and waited until Gail asked her what she wanted. 

"May we go play with the other kids? Oswin...he's that big boy over there...he said it's OK to go play after we finish eating. He said he would watch us little ones." She pointed at a tow-haired lad of maybe twelve. 

Gail smiled. "Yes, you can go play. Just don't wander too far away. And don't go near the River." 

"OK, Mommy! Thanks!" She gave her mother a hug, and Megan did the same, before they both darted off. 

Dagna was grinning. "Oswin is my nephew." She pointed at a little girl of about the same age as the boy. "That is my daughter, Inga. He is twelve, and she is eleven. They are used to watching over the younglings. You need have no worry." 

With a nod, Gail watched the gaggle of children running off, Lucy at their heels. Then she and Dagna rose and followed at a distance to observe them. 

Kaylee and Megan ended up chasing their new friends in circles, laughing and giggling; Lucy yipped as she scampered alongside Kaylee’s heels. 

“Hey!” Kaylee said, as she suddenly halted. “Let’s play ring-around-the-rosy!” 

The other children halted as well, and Inga stared at her. “What’s ring-around-a-rosy?” 

“It’s a game my friends and I play at school! We all make a circle and hold hands, and then we dance in a circle and sing the song. _‘Ring-around-a-rosy, a pocket full of posies. Ashes, ashes, we all fall down!’_ And then we fall. It’s real fun!” Kaylee smiled broadly. “And then, I could show you how to play ‘London Bridge is Falling Down’!” 

It wasn’t hard to convince the other children, and so Kaylee and Megan showed them how the first game was played. As they held hands and danced in a circle, they sang: 

_“Ring around a rosy,_

_A pocket full of posies._

_Ashes, ashes,_

_We all fall down!”_

As soon as they sang, “down,” which Kaylee and Megan shouted, the children plopped on the ground, laughing. Then they played the game twice more. Afterward, Kaylee and Megan taught them how to sing and play “London Bridge is Falling Down,” which they played three times before deciding to quit. 

At that point, Oswin shook his head. "Let's play something different. I have a hoop!" He darted off to one of the tents and came out with a large metal hoop and a stick, and the children took turns trying to see who could get it rolling and keep it rolling with the stick for the longest time. 

"It looks like a hula hoop," said Kaylee dubiously, after her turn, which was not terribly successful. "I wonder can I hula-hoop with it." She picked it up and attempted to get it going around her hips, but the metal was too heavy, and it just dropped to the ground before she could get any momentum going. "I guess not." The other children laughed at her. 

“Well, hey, that’s how we play with hula hoops back home!” Kaylee said defensively. 

“Well, that is not how we play with hoops here,” Oswin told her. "Let's play something else." 

"I'll go get my ball," said Inga, “and we can play kick-the-ball." 

The rest of the afternoon was spent playing that game, which Kaylee thought seemed kind of like soccer and kind of like softball, and Kaylee and Megan were completely absorbed with their play when they heard: “Kaylee! Megan!” The little girls started at the sound of their mother calling them. “Come on, now, it’s time to eat!” 

Kaylee and Megan turned to their new friends. “See you later! Bye!” Kaylee waved her hand and Megan followed suit, and then the two of them darted toward Gail. Kaylee had not even noticed that the shadows had slowly gotten longer. She and Megan _did_ have so much fun that afternoon! There had been no other children to play with since they had entered Middle-earth. 

There was no formal evening meal, but there was a large pot of bean soup, and folk would help themselves when they felt hungry. The small family sat together near the fire; someone had given Lucy a meaty bone to gnaw, and she chewed contentedly on it, while the others ate their soup with the help of chunks of bread. By the time they finished, a few stars had begun to twinkle in the East. 

Kaylee began to sing: 

_“Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

_How I wonder what you are,_

_Up above the world so high,_

_Like a diamond in the sky._

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star._

_How I wonder what you are.”_

The family sang a few other simple songs together, and then Steve and Gail settled the girls down in their bedrolls, at which point Kaylee and Megan said their prayers. Soon the little ones were fast asleep. 

The next morning, the new supplies were counted out and packed up onto the extra mounts. Kaylee and Megan played a little longer with some of the children, and Kaylee talked to Inga. 

"Mr. Baggins said Beorn could turn into a bear?" She turned the statement into a question at the end. 

"He was right," Inga said. "He was my great-grandda!” 

"Soo…um…" Kaylee furrowed her eyebrows and twisted her mouth as she tried to think how to ask her question. "Can your daddy do that, too?" 

Inga looked at her, but said nothing for a long moment, and Kaylee thought the other girl might be mad at her. "Why do you not ask him? It is not my place to say." 

"Oh." Kaylee did not say anything else after that, and soon enough Inga seemed to forget all about it. But the question would not leave her mind. 

But soon the horses were all loaded up, and they were ready to go. The McClouds were pleased to learn that Radagast was going with them, at least for part of the way. All of the family watched curiously as the wizard harnessed up the huge rabbits. 

Pretty soon it was time to say farewell to the Beornings; they would remain at the ford for a few days, for others would come to trade with them. 

After Beorht and Dagna had farewelled her parents, Kaylee found herself standing in front of the large man. She gathered up her courage and blurted, “Are you a bear?” Kaylee tilted her head as she looked up at Beorht. 

“Kaylee!” Gail admonished, and then looked at Beorht apologetically. 

“It is all right,” Beorht assured her. He looked down at Kaylee, and then crouched in front of her. 

"Do I look like a bear?" he asked gently. 

"Umm...no. But _are_ you a bear sometimes?" 

He raised one eyebrow, and shook his head in amusement. "Little one, that I will not answer. It is a secret only those who are part of my family may know." 

"Oh.” Kaylee bit her lower lip. “I'm sorry." 

He laughed and ruffled her hair. "There is nothing wrong with asking questions, little one, but you should be satisfied with the answers you get." He stood up and smiled at Steve and Gail. "Your daughter is a curious and clever child." 

Steve laughed. "Thank you. She's been full of questions ever since she learned to talk." 

Gail gave Kaylee a mildly disapproving look. "I think our daughter has listened to too many of Bilbo Baggins' stories!" She would once more have to speak to Kaylee about asking personal questions. She had been doing much better about that while they were in Rivendell, but now with the excitement of meeting new people, Kaylee had slipped back a little. 

Beorht laughed again, this time more heartily. "If she has been in the company of Master Baggins, then it is no wonder that she is curious. He, too, was curious and clever and full of questions. I did not meet him during his first visit to my grandfather, but when he and Gandalf travelled homeward from their adventure, I met him then. I was only a child at the time, and he and Gandalf spent much of the winter at Beorn's house, when the whole family came together to celebrate the turning of the year." 

Kaylee giggled. “Bears like honey! Do you like honey?” 

Beorht’s eyes twinkled. “So do little girls, I am told! Yes, I like honey, but that proves nothing.” The others laughed. 

“All right, Kaylee, that’s enough,” Gail admonished. “It’s time for us to leave, and to say goodbye to these kind people who have hosted us.” 

“That’s right,” Steve agreed, and took Megan’s hand. 

Glorfindel summoned Amdir and Egnil and sent them off to scout ahead, and they trotted away and were soon lost to view as they topped a rise in the road and travelled down the other side. 

Megan got to ride with her father again, and Kaylee mounted Barrel all by herself. They would be riding South, with the Anduin River flowing along at their left side. The road was not paved in any way, but had been worn down by the passage of many hooves and feet over the years. 

“Bye!” Kaylee twisted her upper body to wave goodbye to the Beornings. They waved back and were soon lost to sight. 

It was a pleasant sunny day, though there was a slight chill in the air. The view of the river was only occasionally obstructed from their view by the occasion copse of alder or willows; on their right, to the West, there was a large green verge, that seemed to be nearly thirty or forty-five feet wide, or about two or three rods, as Glorfindel said. Radagast drove his sleigh over that grassy boundary, rather than on the firmer track on which the horses passed. Beyond that, pines and other evergreen trees dotted the rolling landscape up to the foothills of the Misty Mountains over which they had recently come. 

Steve watched in fascination the oddly hopping gait of Radagast's sled-rabbits. They were easily keeping pace with the horses. 

"I wonder just how fast those things can go?" he murmured, more or less to himself. 

Glorfindel heard him anyway. He laughed, and called out to him, "How fast can those bunnies of yours go, old man?" He already knew, but he enjoyed tweaking the eccentric Istar. 

“Fast enough that I can outrun an orc! Or a pack of orcs!” Radagast said, smiling broadly. “I’ve done it before.” 

"Of _course_ , you have," the Elf shouted. He turned and winked at Steve. "Actually, I know very well how fast they go, and he is quite right: they can outrun orcs when they have to." 

"How well do you know him?" Steve asked. 

"Not so well as I know Mithrandir," Glorfindel replied, "but I have spent some time with him. He is a droll old fellow, who likes to make people think he is slightly mad. But make no mistake, he is a wise and canny person for the most part. And, like Mithrandir, he hides the greater part of his power. But he loves animals better than Elves or Men or Dwarves, and although he is one of Yavanna's servants, he speaks the tongues of birds.” He shook his head. “Sadly, like Mithrandir, he placed too much confidence in Cúrunir—or Saruman, as he is known this side of the Sea. But he will not be fooled again." 

"'Tongues of birds'? Are birds able to speak here?" Steve asked, more than a little startled at that revelation. 

"Only the Great Eagles," was the answer. "They are a Free People, and are servants of Manwë, and some among them can speak with the tongues of Men. Other birds are beasts like any other, although all beasts have voices that can be understood by those who try to listen." 

"I see." Steve wasn't entirely sure he did, but thought he was at least beginning to learn. 

They rode nearly fifty miles that day, stopping only briefly from time to time, to rest the horses or have a bite to eat, and let the children stretch their legs and run about. After one of those stops, Radagast invited Kaylee and Megan to ride in his sleigh for a while; the little girls quite enjoyed the ride, and one of the elves led Barrel. They stopped and made camp just before sunset, and Kaylee and Megan spent some time playing with Lucy and petting the sled-rabbits. Lucy, for her part, seemed slightly intimidated by the rabbits. When she had first encountered them back at the camp, she had stood at a healthy distance and barked at them, but would not get closer to them. They were half-again larger than she was. Now, she no longer barked at them, but would still not get close to them at all. The first evening, when Radagast freed them to graze upon the virge, one of the largest of them curiously hopped in Lucy's direction. She tucked her little tail as best she could, and ran to Steve, where she stood behind him. The rabbit, for its part, lost interest and began feasting on some early dandelions. 

Megan darted toward it and crouched by its side to pet it. “Pitty rabbit,” she said, smiling, as she rubbed its fur. Its nose twitched nonstop as it ate the dandelions. Giggling, Kaylee crouched by one of the other rabbits to pet it. 

The next day passed in much the same fashion, but on the third day, Glorfindel began to get worried. "I would think that Amdir and Egnil would have returned to us by now," he said to Radagast and Steve, as they stopped to have their midday break. 

"Do you suppose they have run into trouble?" Steve asked, frowning. 

"They are capable warriors," Glorfindel said, not really answering the question. 

**-oo000oo-**

Amdir was pleased with their progress. He and Egnil had been able to ride more swiftly unencumbered by pack horses, ponies, and the Edain and their small children. More than halfway to Lorien now, tomorrow they would turn back and report to Lord Glorfindel. So far, they had found no trouble. There was always the ominous presence East of the River, but they had encountered nothing untoward on this side so far. 

"I think we may be able to turn back and report at daybreak," said Egnil, echoing Amdir's own thoughts. 

Across the river, Mirkwood remained visible, although the forest eaves had drawn eastward, and the first of the trees were a little over twenty leagues away at this point and were little more than a dark edge on the horizon. Amdir asked, "Why do we not take a rest here, on the north side of the Ninglor, and turn back in the morning? The horses could use the rest, and I, for one, have no wish to ride through the Laeg Ninglorin ***** at night." 

Egnil nodded. "That is a place of ill-omen. I agree, it is not a place to travel at night." 

The two Elves allowed the horses to graze, as they sat down for a quiet conversation, but it was just at moonrise that they began to grow uneasy. 

"I am unsettled," said Amdir. 

Egnil nodded. "The horses are uneasy, as well!" he added, as he stood up. There was a whickering from the two animals, who had startled up from their grazing near the riverbank. 

Just then they both heard the whistle of arrows. Egnil flung himself to the ground, but Amdir was struck in the shoulder. Egnil grabbed his bow and returned two arrows in quick succession in the direction from which the other arrows had come. From across the Anduin, there was a horrid scream, followed by guttural exclamations. The horses had bolted downriver. 

_"Yrch!"_ Egnil exclaimed in disgust. He turned to his partner. "How badly are you wounded?" he asked. 

With a mild curse, Amdir wrenched the arrow out. "If it be not poisoned, I shall be well, but I will not be drawing a bow anytime soon." 

"We are a-foot, now," Egnil replied, reaching down to take the arrow from Amdir. He held the head of the arrow up and sniffed it. "I smell no poison on it," he said. He bent down and tore the sleeve from the wounded Elf's tunic, which he began to use to bind up the other's wound. 

"Well, we do not know if any orcs remain, or if they all fled, but doubtless they will bring back reinforcements. We cannot remain here. South, or north?" Amdir winced as the makeshift bandage was fastened about his shoulder. 

"Towards Lothlórien, I think," was the reply. "Though we risk the Laeg Ninglorin, we shall be headed towards a haven. Orcs avoid the Lady and her Lord, and give a wide berth to their land." Egnil helped his companion to his feet. "If we go slightly to the west a few rods, there is a spot where the Marchwardens have laid stepping stones into the Ninglor. They are set just beneath the surface, but we shall only risk wet feet. Who knows, once we get into the Laeg Ninglorin, we might find our wayward horses." 

**-oo000oo-**

Glorfindel grew increasingly uneasy the next day, as the group continued its journey. Egnil and Amdir should have reported back by now. He hesitated to send anyone else ahead to meet them, but he was beginning to think that it might come to that. They would after all need to go through the treacherous ground South of the Ningloruin. 

Memories of his previous excursion through that area began to come into his mind… 

_Glorfindel had been patrolling the southern bounds of Imladris, awaiting word of the arrival of Isildur when the word came, in the form of two worn and frantic warriors coming up the approaches into the valley. One of them was Ohtar, Isildur's squire, who collapsed weeping at Glorfindel's feet. "I obeyed, my Lord, I obeyed," he sobbed over and over._

_The other man was not in much better shape; they were both distressed at having been sent from their king's side. Glorfindel raised them up and gave them to drink and pieced together the sad story: an ambush by Orcs near the Anduin, close to the mouth of the Ninglor. It was clear that Isildur did not hope to come away alive from the encounter. His older sons were with him, and in like peril. He had entrusted Ohtar with the shards of Narsil within its sheath, and the order to deliver it to the Queen Annanis ***** at Rivendell, where she dwelt with their youngest son, Valandil. _

_Glorfindel took them back to the Last Homely House to give the sad news to Master Elrond and to the Queen. He had then been tasked to take a band of warriors down to the Laeg Ninglor—the Gladden fields—where the ambush had taken place and seek for survivors or for the bodies of the slain._

_Glorfindel arrived to find that Thranduil and his warriors were ahead of him, for word had been sent to Lasgalen of the battle, and being closer, he had arrived all the sooner. They had recovered several of the slain, including Isildur's sons Círyon and Araton, but they had yet to find the bodies of his eldest son Elendur, or of Isildur himself._

_It was a gruesome and grief-filled search. They finally found Elendur, his body hacked by the Orcs, and nigh unrecognizable save for his armor and the clasp of his cloak. Those had been gifts to him from Master Elrond himself, and being of Elven-make, were not despoiled. Orcs loathed the touch of things that had been wrought by the Eldar. Of Isildur himself they found no trace at all..._

It was not a time that Glorfindel recalled with any pleasure, and though he knew he would be returning to that area now and faced it with a warrior's aplomb, he did not take any joy in the prospect. 

Steve had been watching their leader. Glorfindel had been very quiet, and Steve could not help but wonder if something was wrong. When they all stopped for the mid-day meal, he went over to where he saw Glorfindel and Radagast talking. 

"Is something wrong?" he asked them. 

"I have been worried about Egnil and Amdir. I should have heard something from them by now," the Elf replied. “It has been over three days since they left us, and they should have since returned with news.” 

"I was just telling Lord Glorfindel that I will see what I can find out," Radagast said. 

Steve looked at him in surprise. "What can you do?" he asked. 

The dishevelled old wizard gave him a lopsided grin, and held out his arm, and then he looked up at the sky and made a series of highly accurate bird calls into the air. "I have sent for one of my friends," he said. 

After a moment, they heard the flapping of wings, and a rather large thrush settled on Radagast's upraised arm and looked at him with its bright eyes. Radagast looked at it, and made another series of bird sounds. It cocked its head, and then launched itself back into the sky, flying rapidly south. 

"He will find us with news," Radagast said. "We can continue South after the horses have rested, and he will go look for your Elves." 

"Thank you, Aiwendil,” Glorfindel said. “I am most grateful for your help." 

Steve re-joined Gail, the girls, and Mairen, and they had a light meal. Kaylee and Megan ran and played with Lucy after the meal had ended, and Steve reported what Glorfindel and Radagast had told him. 

“It’s been over three days, now, since the scouts left us, and Glorfindel’s getting worried,” he told Gail. 

"Do you think there is some sort of danger?" she asked. 

Steve grimaced. "Gail, we have been in some risk of danger ever since we left Rivendell. But we agreed that we could not just wait for our other children to come back. Who knows when that will be?" 

"I know.” Gail shook her head. “But sometimes I wish we had left Kaylee and Megan there. I know you said they might also be in danger in Rivendell, but…" Her voice trailed off. 

Steve wrapped his left arm around his wife’s shoulders. "Sweetheart, there’s no use in second-guessing our choices. We can't turn back now. We'll just have to trust in the Lord to help us, and to work things out." 

She reached for his right hand, and the two of them prayed silently for help, and for their children, and for peace of mind for themselves. 

**-oo000oo-**

In the heart of Lothlórien, Galadriel turned from her Mirror. She had long ago learned to discern the visions in the water, and while it was unwise to trust in them too much, as she had told Sam and Frodo, there _were_ times when they could also guide action. This, she sensed, was one of those times. 

She went to seek out her husband. "Celeborn, my love, as you know, Elrond is sending a party to us from Rivendell. Glorfindel is leading the group, and two of his scouts have run into trouble in the Gladden Fields. They are a-foot, and one is injured. They have no way of sending news to him, and they need succour." 

Celeborn nodded. "I will send Rumil with a group to intercept them and give them aid," he said. 

"And I shall use _ósanwe_ to let Glorfindel know that we have done so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Ninglor is a tributary of the Anduin, and it flows from the Misty Mountains slightly north of Moria. Laeg Ninglorin is the Gladden Fields, the place where Isildur was ambushed. We are using Karen Wyn Fonstad's _Atlas of Middle-earth_ for locations. It seems clear from the accounts of the death of Isildur in _Unfinished Tales_ that the Gladden Fields extended to both sides of the Anduin, although evidence suggested that Isildur perished closer to the Western bank of the river. While the account says that some men living nearby did try to help and also sent to Thranduil, who also came, that Ohtar was sent to Rivendell. It seemed logical that Glorfindel would lead any who were sent from there.
> 
> *After careful search, we found no canonical name for Isildur's wife. However, consensus seemed to indicate it would be based on Quenya rather than Sindarin. We found the name "Annanis" [on q u e n y a l a p s e p a r m a](http://www.elvish.org/elm/names.html). It means "Gift".


	42. Out There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elder McClouds, their youngest daughters, and their companions run into trouble on their journey.

**Chapter 41: “Out There”**

Kaylee rode in silence for a long time, looking at her parents. It was becoming clear to her that they were worried, and she was pretty sure that they were worrying about her brothers and sister. _They won’t be hurt, will they?_ she silently wondered, frowning. 

At last, she looked up at Mairen, who was riding next to her. “What is it, Miss Kaylee?” the Elven nursemaid asked her. 

Kaylee bit her lower lip. “Uh, Mairen…” She paused. “Jennifer and Kevin and Joey won’t get hurt, will they?” 

Mairen gazed down at the little girl intently. “Why do you fear they might get hurt?” 

Kaylee looked toward her parents. “They’re worried. Mommy and Daddy. I can tell.” She turned back to Mairen. “I don’t want Jennifer and Kevin and Joey to get hurt.” She bit her lower lip and furrowed her eyebrows. 

“None of us want that for your brothers and sister.” Mairen smiled. "And I think perhaps your parents always worry about you children, because they do not wish for any of you to get hurt. But right now, I believe they may be more worried about someone else. Can you not see that Lord Glorfindel is also worried?" 

Kaylee shook her head. "Not really. He never looks worried. I thought Elves never get worried." 

Mairen laughed. "Elves worry, little one, but we have had many long years to learn how to school our faces." 

"But who else could they be worrying about?" Kaylee asked. 

"You know that Egnil and Amdir went off to scout a few days ago. But they are not back yet." 

"Oh." Kaylee thought for a moment. "Mairen, do you think it would be okay if I said a prayer for Egnil and Amdir? I like them." 

"I think that it would be 'Oh-kay', as you say, dearest, if you wish to." 

Kaylee bowed her head. “Please, God,” she prayed, “take care of Egnil and Amdir. Please don’t let anything bad happen to them. Amen.” She looked back up at her Elven nursemaid. 

Mairen smiled at her small charge. She hoped that Eru Ilúvatar was listening, and would heed the little girl’s prayer. Though she had spent much time with Kaylee, she had never ceased to marvel at the confident way the child approached the One. And since her parents’ arrival, it had become clear to Mairen that they approached Eru with the same confidence. 

They rode in silence for a while, when they noticed Radagast pull his sled-rabbits to a halt from his place on the verge. He looked up, and they heard the flapping of wings as the thrush he had spoken to earlier returned. Kaylee didn't know what Radagast and the bird had been talking about back then, but she had seen it fly away. And now it was back and seemed to be talking to Radagast again. 

Glorfindel had halted the company as soon as he saw what Radagast was doing. The wizard nodded to the bird, which flew away again, and then Radagast walked over to speak to Glorfindel. Kaylee wished she could hear what they were saying. She saw her parents move up to hear what was going on. Perhaps later on, they would tell her what was happening. 

**-oo000oo-**

"What is going on?" asked Steve, as he moved Loborros closer to where Glorfindel was speaking to Radagast. "Is there news?" He still found it odd to be waiting on news from a bird. 

Radagast answered, "Yes. The thrush spotted two Fair Ones afoot, one who seemed to be leaning upon the other and walking in a manner that seemed, as the bird put it, that one of his “upper legs” was hurt. Of horses, there was no sign yet." 

Glorfindel stiffened from atop Asfaloth's back. "Avorn!" he called. 

Avorn trotted up. "What is it, my lord?" 

"We have received word of our scouts, and they seem to be a-foot and in some sort of trouble. I wish you to take charge. I will ride to seek them. You continue the journey as we have set it. You should catch up with us by sometime tomorrow." 

"Yes, my lord." 

"Farewell, for now, then. I will go to find our strays." 

Avorn sat and watched his commander set off. Of course, Asfaloth was the swiftest steed in their party, and he would suffer none but Glorfindel to bear him most of the time. It was a good decision, but he still would rather have gone himself. But if Egnil and Amdir were in need of help, then Lord Glorfindel was the best one to find them. 

Gail joined them, and she and Steve exchanged concerned glances. “What’s going on?” Gail asked. “Are they all right?” 

"All we know," said Radagast, "is that they are not with their horses, and that one of them appears to be slightly injured in some way." 

"Lord Glorfindel has gone to seek them," added Avorn. "He asked me to take charge until his return." 

“Perhaps I should have gone with him,” Steve said, frowning. “They may be needing first aid.” 

"That is a kind thought," said Avorn, "but I do not believe you could have kept up with him. And my Lord does know some simple healing—‘first aid', as you call it. If the injured one can still walk, he must not be too badly injured." Steve nodded. 

**-oo000oo-**

Glorfindel urged Asfaloth onward, and his faithful steed shot forward as though he had sprouted wings. The world passed them by in a blur, and he knew he had left his company of travellers far behind in only minutes. He knew he could entrust their care with Avorn, whom he had known since the Last Alliance. 

Egnil and Amdir were clearly in trouble, and only on Asfaloth could they be quickly found. Or so he thought. 

_‘Laurefindil.’_ The voice in his mind was a surprise. It caused him to pull up and slow Asfaloth to a walk. His mount snorted his displeasure at the sudden change, but obeyed. 

_‘Laurefindil.’_ Confident and clear and distinctly feminine, he knew at once who it was. 

He concentrated. He was not quite as skilled in _osanwe_ as some were, for he rarely had occasion to use it, but it was certainly not unknown to him. _‘My Lady Artanis,’_ he replied. 

_‘I had a vision of two of your people. They seemed in some slight trouble, and I have sent help to them.’_

_‘I am already on my way to them, for we learned through Aiwendil that they had been unhorsed.’_

_‘We await your arrival here. Do not fear for them; we shall care for them.’_

_‘Thank you, my Lady,’_ he responded, but he could already feel her withdrawing from his mind. He urged Asfaloth on, but not as such a breakneck speed. He now had assurance that his two warriors would be well-taken care of. 

**-oo000oo-**

Rúmil had taken his brother Oropher and five other warriors with him. All of them had experience as scouts. He wondered what had put two Elves of Imladris a-foot? Elven horses rarely strayed. He also was not happy to know they would be going into the Laeg Ninglor. Those marshes spread on both sides of the river. The area had an evil name among Men, and even some Elves dreaded them. Rúmil disliked them, but did not dread them. They were, in a way, useful in guarding the northern approach to the Golden Wood, something which Haldir had often pointed out. He wondered how his older brother was doing in the lands of Men to the South. It had been long since the people of Rohan had any dealings with Lothlórien. He was not sure if they ever had, although those of Gondor had at one time. He had never had any dealings with Men himself save for Estel during his visits to the Golden Wood, and more recently the children who had stayed among them, but Haldir had occasionally gone adventuring with the Sons of Elrond. They were, after all, the grandsons of the Lord and Lady. Celeborn often sent one or two of his own warriors with them when they rode out into the lands of Men. 

Rúmil's mount suddenly stopped and gave a whicker, as did the horses of the others. He held his hand up, and they heard an answering whinny, and the Elves stopped and waited, as they saw two horses step out from a copse of trees, and walk slowly in their direction. The horses bore no saddles, but their reins and headstalls were decorated in the style of Imladris. Oropher spoke up. "I would say we have found the errant horses of the scouts we are searching for." 

"No doubt." Rúmil shook his head. His younger brother had a talent for stating the obvious. He raised a hand and signalled two of the others to approach the horses and bring them along. "We must hope that finding the horses means their former riders are not too far away. Let us continue." 

The seven moved on, now followed by two extra horses. They were Elven steeds, and needed no other leading than the will of the other horses and the Elves who rode them. 

Continuing slowly into the depths of the Gladden Fields, they rode silently for over three hours when they spotted the ones they were seeking. Egnil and Amdir were seated on the ground, their backs against a tree. Egnil stood. "Well met, Rúmil of Lothlórien. We are in need of help. Amdir was injured by an orc arrow, and our horses bolted. Ah! I see you have found the faithless nags!" 

"And how did you encounter orcs?" Rúmil asked. 

"We were ambushed by arrows from the other side of the Anduin, where they seemed to be lying in wait." 

"They grow ever more daring. No longer do they content themselves with tormenting King Thranduil in the Dark Forest or loitering in Dol Goldur, but now they venture West and South. I fear that they are heeding the will of Mordor." Rúmil knew that Lord Celeborn was in communication with Thranduil, and of course, the Lady had her own ways of knowing what was going on. The Elves of Lothlórien were well informed of what happened beyond their bounds, and though many of them were little concerned with those events, those who watched the bordermarches had to keep their eyes and ears open, and to gather what information they could. 

He glanced down at Amdir, who had yet to speak, and then gestured to Oropher to dismount and tend to the wound. Oropher often served as a healer in the field. 

Oropher took with him his pouch of healing supplies and went over to inspect the injury. He glanced over at Egnil. "You did well enough with what you had," he said. "But now let us cleanse this properly and bind it with real bandages." 

**-oo000oo-**

That evening, the children had said their prayers and were already asleep in their bedrolls after a long and tiring day. Now Steve and Gail sat around the campfire with Mairen, Avorn, and Radagast. 

"So," said Steve, glancing at Radagast, still a bit sceptical that the information had come from a bird. "Do you think he's found them yet? I hope that he will be able to reach them in time to help." 

"If anyone can find them in the wild, Glorfindel can," was the reply. 

Gail also looked at the wizard. "You said they had lost their horses, and one was hurt. How do you suppose it could have happened?" 

Radagast shook his head. "Birds have a limited understanding; they can tell me what they see, but they would not have any idea of how whatever it was came to pass." 

Gail sighed. It would be helpful to know just what sort of trouble the scouts had run into; at least whether or not it was something they could prepare themselves for. She looked at her slumbering daughters, huddled in their bedrolls, troubled at the potential danger their little girls could be facing. Steve squeezed her hand in reassurance. 

"I think," said Avorn, "that until we do know just what the trouble is, tomorrow Megan should ride with Mairen, and Kaylee should ride with one of the other warriors—perhaps Raendir; she seems quite fond of him." 

"But Megan's been riding with Steve for days now," objected Gail. "And what about Barrel?" 

Steve shook his head. "If there is trouble, we might have to ride away quickly. I don't think I would feel safe about Megan riding with me if I had to gallop." 

"And at a gallop, Barrel might have trouble keeping up with the horses. She does fine at a slower pace, but if we should need to flee? And I am not sure if Kaylee could keep her seat if she had to gallop her pony, especially if we are fleeing danger." 

"I also think," put in Mairen, "that Lucy should ride with someone. She, too, would be hard put to keep up with the horses at full gallop." 

Avorn gave his wife a proud smile. "That is a good thought, beloved. Perhaps she could ride with Radagast in the sled?" He glanced over at the wizard, who had been sitting quietly, just listening. 

He nodded. "I would be glad to take her; perhaps I can talk to her about her fear of my rabbits." 

Steve and Gail stared at Radagast, astonished. Even after a few days of travelling with the Brown Wizard, they had a hard time telling when he was serious. But since they already had proof he could talk to birds, was talking to their dog impossible? 

The wizard in question gave them a mischievous look, as if he knew what they were thinking. "I am quite sure we can have a nice conversation tomorrow, Lucy and I. And we shall hope that all of our precautions are needless." 

Avorn nodded. "Needless they may be, and I most sincerely hope that is what they are. But we will take them, nonetheless. Better to be prepared." 

Steve also nodded. "Where we come from, the saying is 'Better safe than sorry'." 

"I like that saying," Avorn responded. 

"And _I_ say that it is time that all go to their rest." Mairen looked at Steve and Gail, for of course, the Elves did not need to sleep as Men did. She refrained from saying that out loud, but chivvied them all until they were heading to their beds for the night. 

"And," said Avorn to Mairen, after they saw Steve and Gail go to their own bedrolls. "I know just why you are a nursemaid at heart, my dearest," he whispered to her. "You treat the parents like they are elflings!" 

She laughed. "And compared to us, are they not still very young?" 

The next morning, Kaylee and Megan were told of the new riding arrangements. At first, Kaylee objected to not being able to ride Barrel, but Mairen told her that the pony could do with a bit of rest from carrying her, and asked her who she wanted to ride with. 

"Rudolph!" she said gleefully, with a giggle. "Can I ride with him?" 

"Of course," Mairen answered, and so that was settled. Fortunately, Megan was still a bit sleepy, and did not seem to mind that she would be riding with the nursemaid instead of with her father. 

Lucy did not mind much when Radagast gathered her up. She quite liked him—he understood her, and he was covered in fascinating smells. At first, she wagged and wriggled and licked his face—until she saw they were going over to the sled, where the rabbits were already harnessed. 

She began to try and escape from his arms as Radagast got onto the sled, but he held onto her tightly. Lucy trembled in Radagast’s arm as he used his other hand to gather the reins. After a few moments, she started to whine. “Hush, Lucy,” he soothed her, “there is nothing to be afraid of. These rabbits will not harm you.” 

_‘These rabbits are so big!’_ Lucy’s thoughts entered his head. _‘Bigger than me!’_

Radagast laughed. “Big, yes; dangerous, no. They are gentle rabbits, and will not harm you.” 

_‘Are you sure?’_ Lucy twisted her head to look up at the wizard. 

Radagast snuggled her against his chest and smiled. “ _Quite_ sure! I really think they would like to be your friends, Lucy.” 

_‘Rabbits are not supposed to be bigger than dogs! Do you really think they would be my friends?'_

"Of course, they will be your friends! When we stop for lunch later, I suggest that you introduce yourself to them." With a chuckle, Radagast set Lucy on the sled in front of him and flipped the reins, and they took off like the wind. 

Lucy calmed down and sat there, her face turned up to catch all the wonderful smells. _Why,_ she thought, _it's better than a car ride!_

Radagast gave a hearty laugh, and Lucy felt even better. 

At lunchtime, while the others were preparing lunch, Radagast unharnessed his rabbits to forage. Then he carried Lucy toward his rabbits and set her down in front of them. “This is Lucy,” he told his rabbits. “She wants to be your friend, but she is afraid you will hurt her, so you will have to show her that you mean her no harm.” 

For a moment, Lucy just stood there, watching them, her nose twitching. When none of them made a move on her to attack her, she moved cautiously toward the one closest to her and started sniffing his body. The rabbit’s nose twitched nonstop as she sniffed him. 

After a moment, the rabbit cautiously sniffed Lucy as well, and then, one by one, she greeted each of them, sniffing each rabbit in the process. In return, each rabbit sniffed her back. 

But suddenly, all of the rabbits startled, and stood up as if afraid. In that instant, Lucy smelled something bad, and heard something she did not like. _Something dangerous!_ she thought. _Something very bad!_ In the woods beyond the trees, she sensed. She moved slightly in that direction, raising one foot to point, her hackles raised. She began barking loudly and growling, her teeth bared in a snarl. The rabbits all stood up on their back legs and began drumming one foot on the ground. Then, as one, they all took off at a run. 

Radagast, who had stiffened at Lucy's first bark, snatched the puppy up in his arms and shouted, "Go! Go! Go!" He leaped onto one of the spare horses’ backs, holding a still-barking Lucy against his chest. 

Two huge beasts came bursting from under the forest eaves. 

Without warning, Mairen snatched Megan and threw her upon her horse, quickly mounting behind the child, whose face was stark with terror. Raendir did the same with Kaylee, whose scream of "Lucy!" was lost to the wind. 

“It is all right, little one,” Raendir soothed Kaylee. “Radagast has Lucy.” The little girl turned to look, but they had already gone too far for her to see the wizard. “Do not worry. Lucy is safe in his arms.” 

"Go!" Acorn shouted at Steve and Gail. "Follow your children! We will deal with the Wargs!" 

_So_ that's _what a Warg looks like,_ thought Gail, as she urged Calroc into a gallop. _It resembles a huge wolf, but it looks_ much _meaner!_ She had wondered if she would be able to stay on at such a fast pace, and she didn't feel secure, but she was riding neck and neck with Steve, and she could still see Mairen and Raendir ahead of them. They weren't closing the gap, but at least they weren't losing them, either. 

But what about the others? She couldn't hear the sound of hooves behind them. Would they be okay? What if there were more than two of these Warg-things? She looked ahead, and could see that the two Elves ahead, and realized they had slowed, and now had stopped for her and Steve to catch up. 

"Whew!" Steve was breathing hard as the two of them pulled up next to the Elves who had the children. “That was a close call!” Megan was sobbing, and Gail longed to take her, but she felt far too weak to attempt to dismount, and she couldn't reach her little girl from horseback. But Mairen was smoothing Megan's hair and murmuring Elvish endearments. Kaylee's face was still pale and frightened, and her whole body was shaking, but she wasn't crying. 

"What about everyone else?" Steve asked. 

"They are capable warriors," Raendir said. "They can easily handle a few Wargs." 

_But what if there were more than just a few?_ thought Gail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Laurefindel was Glorfindel’s name in Valinor, and Artanis was one of Galadriel's names in the First Age.


	43. Hellfire, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippin and Joey are sworn in as Boromir's squire and page, and embark on their duties; Joey soon learns that being a page is not all exciting and interesting duties. Meanwhile, war draws ever closer to Minas Tirith.

**Chapter 42: "Hellfire," Part 1**

As Joey lay fidgeting on his bed, memories of his sister’s discussion with the hobbits, when he and his brother and sisters had first met them, met suddenly flashed into his head. _Jennifer said a man wrote about all this stuff,_ he thought, _but I forget his name! She said it was fantasy. I’ll have to ask her what his name was when we get back together._

He lay thinking about it. _I wonder how much of the stuff that’s happened to us so far happened in that fantasy book. I’m sure he didn’t include four modern-day kids!_ An amused grin crept across his face at the thought. _Maybe I can read it when we get back home. And_ The Hobbit _, too._

At some point, Joey must have drifted off to sleep, because during the night, a noise and _a light_ woke him up. _Gandalf had come and was pacing to and fro in the room beyond the curtain of the alcove. He heard the wizard sigh, and mutter: “When will Faramir return?”_

Pippin stirred, and then got out of bed, followed by Joey; together, the two of them approached the curtain. _“Hullo!” said Pippin, poking his head around the curtain;_ Joey peered at Gandalf from behind the hobbit’s shoulder. Pippin continued, “Joey and _I thought you had forgotten all about_ us. We are _glad to see you back. It has been a long day.”_ Gandalf coughed, and without being asked, Pippin went to the bedside pitcher, poured a cup of water, and took it to Gandalf, who nodded his thanks. Joey leaned against the table and watched them both. 

_“But the night will be too short,” said Gandalf. “I have come back here, for I must have a little peace, alone. You_ two _should sleep, in a bed while you still may. At the sunrise, I shall take you to_ Boromir. _No, when the summons comes, not at sunrise. The Darkness has begun. There will be no dawn.”_

**-oo000oo-**

The next morning, both of them woke at what they thought was an early time—the sky to the East was barely light. But Gandalf had already left. The two rose and made their morning ablutions in the wash basin—the water was cold, and Joey shuddered; even after months in Middle-earth, he still did not like washing in cold water. Pippin didn't seem bothered, though. 

Gandalf returned as they dressed hurriedly, and then he took them towards the Citadel, even though Pippin was grumbling about missing first breakfast. They needed to see Boromir and find out just what he wanted them to do. 

Luckily, as they approached the Seventh Circle, they were accosted by a Guardsman they did not know. 

"Are you Peregrin the _Pherian_ and Joey, son of Steven?" he asked. "I am Adrahil, and the Lord Captain-General asked me to take you to him." 

"Yes, we are," answered Pippin. "We were just wondering how we were going to find Bo—er, Lord Boromir." 

The man smiled. "Follow me," he said, and set off at a brisk pace, accompanied by Gandalf. The two of them had to trot to keep up, and Adrahil did not seem to notice at first, until he got back to the Citadel steps and realized the boys were lagging behind. "Your pardon," he said, "I did not think to abate my pace." 

He and Gandalf went more slowly once they were within, leading them down corridors they had not yet seen. They went up some stairs that were nearly too large for Joey and Pippin’s short legs, and then down another shorter passageway that had a set of large double doors at the end. Another Guardsman stood in front of them. 

"The Captain-General sent for them," said Adrahil. 

The other Guardsman turned and knocked upon the door. It was opened slightly by a manservant. "The Lord Boromir sent for Peregrin the _Pherian_ and Joey, son of Steven." 

The manservant looked at them, and then opened the door more widely. "Enter," he said, looking at Pippin and Joey. "He is expecting you." 

Gandalf nodded. “I have an appointment with the Lord Denethor,” he said. “I will see you later.” He left, and Pippin and Joey entered the room. 

Boromir sat at a table in the centre of the room. "Welcome, my friends!" he said. The table was laid with a fine linen cloth, and the hungry hobbit and boy could see food upon it; it was set with plates for three people. There was bread, some fruit, a plate of cheese, and a steaming pot of something that smelled like coffee. Joey’s stomach rumbled as the scent of that food reached his nose. Boromir gestured at the table and the food. "Come join me in breaking fast." 

Pippin grinned with delight and hurried to the table, with Joey only a few steps behind him. There were chairs to either side of their friend, and they each took one. Boromir grinned at them and then to the manservant, who came over and took up the pot, pouring some into Boromir's cup first, and then into Pippin's. Joey looked suspiciously at it as the servant poured some into his cup—but Pippin said, "That's enough," when Joey's cup was halfway full. Pippin took a pair of tongs and put about three lumps in, and then took up a pitcher of milk and finished up the cup with that. Joey took a sip carefully, but with the milk and sugar in it, he barely noticed the bitterness. 

_I wish I could have hot chocolate,_ he thought. He did not say anything out loud, as it would have been rude. He thought of the horrible stuff the orcs had made them drink when they had been prisoners. _I should be grateful for what I've got. At least with milk and sugar, it doesn’t taste bad._ Out loud, he told Pippin, “Thanks.” Pippin nodded. 

They tucked into the food, for they really were quite hungry, and Boromir was not far behind them. There was very little conversation, and the three of them cleared the table except for a few orange rinds and a couple of crusts of bread. 

Pippin sat back with an air of contentment, rolling the last little bit of cheese into a ball between his fingers before he popped it into his mouth. "Thank you, Boromir! That really hit the spot!" Then he leaned forward. "What is next? What are we to do while we are here? I don't really know much about being a squire, and I am sure Joey would like to know what a page is supposed to do." 

"To the point, as always, Peregrin Took!" the big Gondorian replied, smiling. "Before you begin your duties, first you will need your livery. It took a bit of searching, but I have found some things you might find useful." He stood up and went over to a large chest by the wall beneath a window, and lifted up the lid. He reached in, and out came a pile of black and white clothing. "I sent Labadal to find these things last evening.” He set the pile down, and took from the top of it a set of black trews, a white long-sleeved shirt that laced up at the neck, and a black surcoat. The surcoat had the emblem of the White Tree within a circle, embroidered up on the left side. There were also some white stockings, and a pair of soft black shoes with slightly pointed toes. Joey took them in his arms as Boromir held them out to him. "That is page's livery from years ago. We have not had pages in the Citadel since my grandfather's time, but these were put by." 

With a nod, Joey stared down at the clothes Boromir had given him. _Good thing my friends back home can’t see me now! I’ll look so weird wearing this stuff. Heck, I already look weird!_ He looked down at the clothes he was already wearing. 

Boromir looked at Pippin, and then took out another, heavier pile. It clinked as he took it out. He held up a black silk shirt, in style similar to the one which Joey had, though with shorter sleeves, and a black fur coat embroidered with the White Tree in the middle, and gave it to Pippin. Then he held up a shirt of black chainmail. 

Pippin placed the shirt aside on a nearby chair, and took up the mail, looking at it in dismay when he did. "This is heavy!" 

"It is less heavy to wear than to hold, Pippin," Boromir answered. "It belonged to my brother Faramir when he was young; I also had one, though since I was the eldest and the heir, mine was gold-washed. But even at such an age, I was too stocky and wide in the shoulders for the one belonging to me to fit you. We wore them on ceremonial occasions, when we had to accompany our father in processions.” He held up a black surcoat, this one having a large White Tree embroidered in the centre. "This went with the mail. I am afraid that you will have to make do with the trews you wear now, for even at that age, Faramir was too tall and slender for you to wear those that went with the rest of the livery. And I know better than to ask a hobbit to wear stockings and boots—which would not fit you, anyway." Pippin agreed. 

Then Boromir reached further in and took out another item: a small, high-brimmed helmet modelled after those the Guardsmen wore as they guarded the White Tree. "This will, however! And I expect you to wear it, to protect that hard head of yours. My own that I used to have was lost, but by the time I lost it, I had nearly outgrown it and needed a new one anyway." 

Pippin draped the mail over his arm, and took the helm, turning it about in his hands. It was shiny, but it looked uncomfortable. "Why would you and your brother need armour and helmets when you were only children?" 

“Yeah!” Joey grimaced, exchanging a look with Pippin. 

"As I said, they were for us to wear when we accompanied the Steward on special occasions—but it was also to protect us from those who might think to harm our father by harming us." Joey winced at the thought. 

Pippin looked completely shocked, but Joey thought about the news and movies and TV shows back home—some people didn't care if they hurt kids. He hated it that some people were so bad as to want to harm, kill, or kidnap children. 

"Hurt children?" Pippin asked, outraged. "That's not something anyone would even think of doing in the Shire!" 

"Your Shire is a most blessed and fortunate land," said Boromir. "I wish all lands could be so at peace. But alas, in the lands of Men, such a thing happens all too often. And should Sauron defeat us, such things might even spread to your Shire!" 

"Lawks!" said Pippin. "Let's hope Frodo can do what he needs to do!" Even as upset as he was, Pippin knew better than to mention the Ring openly. Joey vigorously nodded. 

"I agree," said Boromir. "But it is up to us to do our own part. Even if Frodo succeeds, he will find it hard to get home if Orcs and evil Men have overrun the West!" He rose from his kneeling position by the chest and closed the lid. "Now..." He gestured through a door on his left. "...go and change into your new gear. Joey, Pippin may need a little help getting his mail shirt on." Joey nodded and followed Pippin through the door. 

On the other side, the two found themselves in a small chamber that was clearly a dressing room. Joey dressed quickly, and Pippin put on the black shirt. Then Joey helped him wriggle into the mail shirt. Pippin shook himself to help it settle over his body. "Boromir was right," he said. "It _is_ lighter to wear than to carry!" He pulled on his own surcoat over the mail, and Joey helped him straighten it. 

"Well, we are all geared up," Pippin said. "Shall we see what else our Lord Boromir has for us to do?" 

Boromir awaited them in the larger room and gave a solemn nod when he saw them emerge. "The livery of the White Tree suits you both," he said. "You must wear it when you are on duty; I have also given special permission for the two of you to wear the cloaks and brooches of Lothlórien, and for you, Pippin, to not wear boots. Today, I would like for both of you to accompany me as I go about my business; if there is a time when I do not wish your presence, I will let you know. I will have other duties for you starting tomorrow. But first, I need to go over those oaths with you, and then we will go down to the Hall, and there you will swear your homage to me as my squire and my page." 

First, he explained Pippin's oath. "You will not have time to memorize it, but you will repeat after me." 

Next, Boromir did the same for Joey. Hearing the words that he would be promising made him feel serious and just a little scared. What if he couldn't live up got it? 

Boromir must have noticed his expression, and his own softened. "Do not worry. You will do well.” 

“Yes, sir,” Joey said. Turning to Pippin, he said, “Wait till my mom and dad hear about this!” Pippin smiled. 

The two of them accompanied Boromir back to the Hall, where Denethor sat on the Steward’s chair at the foot of the throne. “Hi,” Joey said cheerfully, waving at him as they approached him, and then blushed for forgetting to bow and be proper. 

But the Steward only gave his son a wry look, and thankfully did not appear to take offense. “Hello, Joey,” Denethor said. “I see you are wearing the White Tree livery. It suits you. You, too, Peregrin.” 

Boromir turned to his father. "My Lord Steward, may I have your permission to take these two unto me, as my squire and my page?" 

Denethor furrowed his brow as he looked at his son. "I have one reservation, Lord Boromir. From what you have told me, both Peregrin son of Paladin and Joseph son of Steven are not of age, according to the customs of their people. In the event the War ends, and they are reunited with their families, will you continue to hold them to their oaths? Or will you release them?" 

"It is in my mind that if all goes well, I will release young Joey, who may at some time be taken back to his far home. However, Peregrin is only four years short of being of age, and in fact, according to the reckoning of his own people, older than the youths who become squires here among our people. Therefore, I would release him with a leave of absence from his duties, but would give him the chance to remain under oath to Gondor as well." He sighed. "However, this is assuming all ends well. Who knows what will come of us all if the War goes ill?" 

Joey bit his lower lip at the prospect, exchanging an uneasy glance with Pippin. _Please, God, let the good guys win!_ he silently prayed. _Please help Frodo destroy the Ring! Amen._

Denethor looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded. "Very well, let the oaths take place." 

Pippin came forward and knelt. Boromir stood in front of him and held out his hands. "Put your two hands between mine, and speak your oath." 

Pippin swallowed, and began to repeat each phrase after Boromir:   
  


_“I, Peregrin son of Paladin, do swear_

_Fealty and service unto_ Lord Boromir, son of Denethor— 

_To speak and to be silent, to do and to let be,_

_To come and to go, in need and in plenty,_

_In peace and in war, in living and in dying, in all things that honour the Realm of Gondor_

_From this hour henceforth, until my Lord release me,_

_Death take me, or the world end."_   
  


Boromir nodded. "And I, Boromir son of Denethor, _do hear and shall not forget, nor fail to reward, that which is freely given:_

_Fealty with love,_

_Valour with honour,_

_and oath-breaking with_ justice. 

_Now rise and await your duty."_   
  


Pippin stood up and moved back, so that Joey could come forward and also kneel. 

Joey knelt down and also put his hands between those of Boromir, and he, too, repeated the phrases of the oath. 

"I, Joseph son of Steven, do swear fealty and service unto Lord Boromir of Gondor, to obey him and honour him as I would a father, to do all duties given unto me to the best of my ability, and in all matters conduct my behaviour in a manner which will reflect his honour. This will I do, in all things, until my Lord release me, death take me, or the world end." 

He thought about the words—they were kind of scary, but he knew that Boromir would always take care of him and never ask him to do anything that would be wrong. 

He looked up as Boromir answered:   
  


"And I, Boromir son of Denethor, _do hear and shall not forget, nor fail to reward, that which is freely given:_

_Fealty with love,_

_Valour with honour,_

_and oath-breaking with_ justice, and to, in all ways, protect you and be as a father to you until you are reunited with your own. 

Now rise and await your duty."   
  


Joey stood up in relief. He hadn't known Boromir would add the part about acting like a father, but he was glad he had put in the part about being reunited with his own dad. He hoped that would be soon. He missed his folks dreadfully. _I can't wait to tell Dad and Mom about this!_

Denethor rose from his stone seat. “Mithrandir left just before you came, but he will be back this afternoon. I have called a council for the seventh hour, after the daymeal. You will be there, my son, and I would like to have Mithrandir in attendance as well." 

"Very well, Father. I will be there." Boromir stood and watched his father leave the Hall, and turned to his new squire and page. "Peregrin, do you recall the way to the guesthouse where you and Joseph and Mithrandir stayed last night?" 

Pippin nodded. 

"Good. I would like you to go there and give Mithrandir the message about the Steward's council meeting. You do not need to rush, as I am sure he will need to have a meal before coming back here." He winked at the hobbit, and Pippin gave him a cheeky grin before he darted off. 

Boromir turned to Joey. "Can you find your way back to my rooms?" 

"I think so," he said. 

"If you are uncertain, you can ask one of the servants. I would like you to go fetch my cloak and your own, Joey, and my gloves. You and I are going to call upon my Uncle Imrahil, the Prince of Dol Amroth, and afterward, my Uncle Hurin of the Keys." 

Joey said, "Yes, sir," as he turned to go back the way he had come. 

After Joey had returned to the Hall with their cloaks and Boromir’s gloves, he followed his new boss (he smiled to himself at thinking of Boromir as his boss) as they left the grounds of the Citadel and turned onto a wide street that ran along the outer wall of the Citadel on one side, while on the other side were many large and fancy houses of white stone. Most of them also had walls, though not so high as those of the Citadel, and the houses could only be glimpsed through the wide iron gates in the walls. The gates all seemed to have some kind of guard sitting next to them. 

_Whoa! Rich people must live in these houses,_ Joey thought, as he gaped up at the row of houses that they passed. 

They hadn't gone far before Boromir stopped in front of one such gate. The guard stood up at once. "My Lord Boromir!" he exclaimed. 

Boromir nodded. “Manthor, I am here to see my uncle." 

"Certainly, my lord!" He opened the gate at once, and led them to the house. 

Joey gazed about curiously around. They were in another paved courtyard like many others he had seen in this city. It had a sort of garden—none of the plants and trees were in the ground, but were planted in big stone pots, even two big evergreen trees planted on either side of the huge door to the house. 

The guard knocked on the door, and was answered by a very imposing-looking servant. 

They entered into a huge hall, and the servant led them into a kind of sitting room on the left. The three people sitting there all stood up suddenly. There were two men and a woman. The youngest—Joey would call him a grown-up, but just barely, like if he was college age or something—rushed over and grabbed Boromir in a bear hug, and started pounding him on the back. 

"Boromir! Uncle sent word that you were alive, but we did not think to see you so soon!" 

Boromir returned the hug and the pounding briefly, and then pushed the younger man back. "Amrothos! I am glad to see you as well, cousin." 

Amrothos stood back and let Boromir greet the others. Boromir gave the older gentleman a nod. "Uncle, it is good to see you once more." He stepped over to the Lady and took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Aunt Lindiriel, it is good to see you as well." 

She smiled at him and pulled him into a more restrained hug. "It is more than good, child; it is a miracle. Never have I been so glad to see the Steward in the wrong!" 

Boromir reached over and took Joey by the shoulders. "Here is my miracle. May I present Joseph son of Steven, of Ore Gon? It is only due to his quick wit and sure aim that I did not fall to an Orc arrow. Armed with only a sling and a stone, he took down one of the huge Uruk-hai. He is now my page." 

Joey felt his face grow warm with both embarrassment and pride. 

"Joey, this is my uncle, Imrahil, Prince of Dol Amroth, his Lady wife, Lindiriel, and their youngest son, my cousin Amrothos." 

Joey bowed. He felt like he was in a historical movie or something. “Hi,” he said, raising his hand in greeting. "At your service," he added, remembering what the hobbits had taught him. 

"Where are Elphir, Ercherion, and Lothiriel, Uncle?" 

"Elphir and Ercherion are staying with the Swan Knights. Lothiriel has gone to see one of her friends whom she has not seen since last we were here. She will be sorry to have missed you." 

The family sat down again, and Boromir took a chair. Joey stood just behind him—it was his duty, after all. He tried to look alert and attentive, but it was hard to do, as Boromir began telling about what had happened since he’d left Gondor and gone on his quest to find answers. When he began to tell about what had happened since then, it was boring, and Joey tried not to fidget. He looked over at his hosts, and Lady Lindiriel caught his eye. She smiled at him and interrupted her nephew. 

Reaching over to a table at her side, she rang a small bell. A moment later, a serving maid came into the room and curtsied. "My Lady, did you ring for me?" 

"Yes, I did, Hiril. I believe Master Joey might be in need of refreshment. Would you take him to the kitchen and get him something to drink and to eat?" 

The servant, a nice-looking older woman with grey in her hair, wearing a large apron over her brown dress, led him to a large kitchen. It was like the kitchens he was starting to get used to, with a big fireplace to cook on and a large wooden table in the middle to work on. Joey sat on a stool, and the woman brought him a small plate with some sort of wonderful-smelling bun, and gave him a mug. He was pleased but startled to see it was milk. He had not had any milk to drink since he had left Rivendell, and he had not had it very often there. He sniffed it; it smelled different than the milk he was used to, and he bet it was probably goat's milk. He'd had that once when visiting his grandparents’ farm, and he liked cow's milk better. But this was good, even if it did taste different and wasn't as cold as at home. 

"Thank you Mistress Hiril," he said politely. The bun turned out to be a honey-bun, and it was delicious. 

"Such a polite boy!" she said. "The Lady said your name was 'Jo-ee'?" 

He quickly took a sip of the milk to wash down his bite of honey-bun. "Really, it's Joseph, but everyone calls me Joey." 

"Very well, Master Joey," she said, getting the name right this time. 

Joey looked around the kitchen and smiled. “You sure have a nice place. Uh, Boromir’s uncle has a nice place.” 

She chuckled. "His Grace does indeed have a nice 'place' here. But yes, the kitchen is _my_ place, too, so long as I continue to please with my cooking. I am glad you like my honey-buns; they were a favourite amongst the young ones long ago. I must say, they are still a favourite for Lord Boromir and his brother whenever they visit still." 

Joey tilted his head. “Do Boromir and his brother come here a lot?” 

"They used to come often when the Prince and his family came to Minas Tirith. This is their house in the White City, but they live in Dol Amroth, by the sea far to the South. Of course, the Steward's sons would visit in the palace there, for their mother was our Prince's sister. They came often after she first died, but less so as they grew older, for they have many duties." 

Joey smiled broadly. “The Prince lives by the ocean? Cool!” 

Hiril looked puzzled. "The water _can_ be cool sometimes, but Dol Amroth is mostly warm. It is far to the South." 

Joey shrugged. “I mean, that’s nice. _Really_ nice. It’s real fun to play on the beach and go swimming and stuff. It’s great that the Prince and his family get to do all that.” 

The two talked for a while, with Joey trying to tell her some things about home that didn't sound too modern. When she learned he had spent the previous night at a guesthouse near the Citadel along with Gandalf and Pippin, she wrapped up a few of the honey-buns and put them in a basket to take and share with them, and with Boromir. 

“Thank you.” Joey smiled at her. 

Just then he heard Boromir calling him. He got down. "It was nice to talk to you, Mistress Hiril." 

“I hope you will come back and visit again.” She smiled at him and patted his shoulder, and Joey smiled back. 

After that, he and Boromir took their leave, with Joey showing Boromir the contents of his basket. Boromir grinned as he smelled the honey-buns. “Hold onto them, and we will take them to Pippin and Gandalf,” he told the little boy, who nodded. 

They went a few houses down on the same street, where there was another big house. Just like before, the guard let them in, and they took themselves to the big front door. "My Uncle Hurin is living here alone right now. When the enemy began to grow bolder last year, just before I left Gondor, he sent his family away to the countryside. My aunt and my cousin, their daughter and her children, are dwelling in Lossernach right now." 

"Oh, okay," said Joey, with a shrug. 

This visit was much shorter, for Hurin had been at the Citadel at the time of Boromir's arrival, and they had greeted one another the night before. Boromir delivered the message about the Council meeting, and then they took their leave. 

They then returned to the Citadel, for the time for the meeting was drawing near. Boromir took the basket. “I will hold it for you until it’s time to return to my rooms,” he told Joey, who nodded. They arrived back just in time to see Pippin arriving as well. 

The hobbit sniffed appreciatively. "You have honey-buns," he said confidently. 

Joey stared at him. The hobbit grinned at him and touched his nose; Joey rolled his eyes. 

Boromir laughed. "I think we will have just enough time to return to my chambers and share these before the meeting." 

“We’d better leave one for Gandalf,” Joey told them. 

"Good idea," said Pippin. "I'll be glad to take it to him, later." 

**-oo000oo-**

Boromir marched up the corridor, both hobbit and boy trotting along behind him. On one side of the corridor were wide arched windows, flanked by marble columns. There was a series of doors on the other side, but Boromir stopped before a set of double doors wider and larger than any of the others. A guard stood in front of them; on one side of the door was a stone bench. Boromir ordered Pippin and Joey to sit there and wait for him. "Stay where you are until I come out, or unless you are summoned. Wait for me." 

Boromir looked down at Joey, who was wrinkling his nose and chewing on his lower lip, and his face softened as he examined the child’s expression. “This is going to be your first real test as a page, Joey,” he said. “Being a page sometimes means boredom, as you found out this morning at my uncle’s home. And sometimes it requires performing duties that are _not_ fun. Believe it or not, I was once a page, and I have not forgotten how easy it is for one to become bored when one has to remain in one place for a long while, with nothing to do. But that is what you and Pippin will have to do now.” He laid a hand on Joey’s shoulder and gazed intently into the boy’s eyes. “Do I have your promise, Joey, that you will remain here on this bench, and not go wandering off?” 

Joey bit his lower lip and swallowed hard. “Y—yes, sir.” He sat down on the stone bench, and Pippin followed suit. 

“Good boy.” Boromir patted his shoulder. “I will come back out when the council is over.” 

The guard stood aside, and Boromir entered. The two sat there and made conversation as they waited. Gandalf smiled and greeted them before he entered the room, and Prince Imrahil nodded at Joey as he went by. The other councillors who came by paid no attention to them. 

After a while, no more people came by. The guard did not speak to the two, nor even look at them, but stood at his post motionless and silent. 

Pippin and Joey played a game of riddles, as they had sometimes done on the journey from Rivendell, and then Joey taught Pippin to play "I Spy", but there were not many things to spy in the narrow hallway, except for the carvings on some of the pillars. 

Pippin flapped his hand in front of his face. "I spy, with my little eye, something that buzzes." 

Joey chuckled. "That's easy. A fly." A fly had been buzzing around them annoyingly for the past several minutes. It had even made the stoic guard wrinkle his nose and shake his head slightly. 

Then he said, "I spy, with my little eye, something shiny." 

"The guard's armour," said Pippin. 

Just then the door opened, and someone spoke to the guard. He turned to them and said, "The Steward would like to speak with you, Master _Pheriannath_." 

"Me?" said Pippin, surprised. He stood up and looked apologetically at Joey. 

"What about me?" Joey asked, somewhat indignantly. 

"You are to wait," said the guard, as he allowed Pippin to enter through the doors. Then he turned back into a statue and refused to look at Joey anymore. 

Sighing, Joey leaned against the wall. “Hope he gets out soon,” he muttered. _Maybe he won’t be in there long,_ he thought. 

Long minutes passed. To Joey’s dismay, no one came or went, and the guard remained as silent and motionless as before. Joey gazed up at him off and on, standing at his post. _I don’t see how he can stay so still._ I _sure couldn’t!_ He shook his head. 

Sighing again, he fidgeted, and he stretched out his fingers, one by one. He held two of them together; in his imagination, they looked just like two logs lying on top of each other. Then he pressed the tips of both of his index fingers and thumbs together. Following that, Joey pressed the thumb and index finger on each hand together, forming two circles, and held them up in front of his eyes, imagining that he was looking through a pair of glasses. Afterward, he dropped his hands in his lap and stared down at the floor. 

A moment later, he raised his head and looked up and down the hall. A door, halfway open, stood several feet down the hall from where he sat. _Wonder what that room is._

Biting his lower lip, Joey fidgeted again. _I don’t want to just sit here! I want to explore._ He looked at that other door again. _I’d like to see what’s in that room._ He scowled and dropped his head, looking down at his lap and sighing heavily. 

_Would Boromir really mind if I went over there?_ he thought, raising his head to peer longingly at that door. _I wouldn’t_ really _leave. I’d just go down there and look in that door. Then I’d come right back to this bench._

Even as that thought crossed his mind, he sighed again and shook his head. _I can’t, though. I promised Boromir. He told me to stay right here, and I’ve got to do that. I can’t go back on my word._

Grimacing, he slumped against the wall behind him and gazed down at the floor. Silently, he prayed that God would make the day go faster. 

He was very glad for his decision, for no sooner had he finished his prayer than the doors opened. Boromir came out, talking to Gandalf, and with Pippin by his side. Joey shuddered. _That was close! What if I hadn't been sitting here just now?!_

Boromir gave Joey an approving smile. “Well done, Joey. I know it was hard.” He turned back to Gandalf. 

Gandalf and Boromir walked along, speaking to one another in low voices, while Pippin and Joey trailed behind them. 

"What did they want from you, Pippin?" Joey asked. 

"The Steward had a lot of questions about the Shire, how it was run and so forth. He seemed to be under the impression that my father has a lot more authority over other hobbits than he actually does. He wanted to know a lot about the agreement between the Last King of Arnor, Arvedui, and the hobbits. He says it's clear that the Thain is actually the Steward of the Shire. I told him that wouldn't mean as much to hobbits as it does to Men." 

"Why not?" Joey had never heard Pippin talk much about his father's job, except to say that once he used to be a farmer, but now he was Thain. 

Pippin shrugged. "Hobbits don't need much ruling," he said. "The Thain's in charge of the Shire Muster, but the last time they had to do anything was during the Fell Winter over a hundred years ago. Ordinarily, hobbits are ruled by their family Heads. The Mayor sees to the Shirriffs and the Post. The Thain does take up disputes sometimes if they are between different families, and he does have to see to the upkeep of the East-West Road and the Stonebow Bridge—but that's just getting each family to do their part. Most of my father's hard work is just being in charge of us Tooks." He grinned. "That's probably harder than all the other stuff he does." 

"Why?" What could be so hard about just running one family? 

Now Pippin laughed. "Because Tooks are stubborn, impulsive, and unruly fools. It's a well-known fact." 

Apparently, Gandalf had overheard this last part, because he burst out laughing, too. "It was you who said it this time, Peregrin Took!" 

Pippin chuckled and said cheekily, "That saying, 'Fool of a Took,' has been around for a very long time, Gandalf." 

"From the time of Ferumbras II, young hobbit! And I _was_ the first one to say it, but by no means the last!" They all laughed, including Boromir. 

Pippin muttered to Joey, "We shall have to see if we can get _that_ story out of him!" Joey grinned. 

The four of them returned to Boromir's quarters, and Boromir asked Labadal to give the two younger members of the party a lesson on the parts of his armour. He was not wearing it at the time, as he was at home, but it was all arranged on an armour stand in the room where the two boys had dressed in their livery. Labadal patiently went over it all until they had both memorized each piece. Then he began to instruct them on how to fasten and unfasten the various pieces. "For one of an esquire's duties is to help his Lord into and out of his armour, and a page should learn such things as well, for one day, he will also become an esquire." 

“Do soldiers here also have to polish their shoes?” Joey asked. “They do, where I come from.” 

Labadal chuckled. "The common men-at-arms must, but knights and lords have pages and squires and servants for such things. Of course, at one time, they were also pages and then squires, so they do know how to polish their own boots if they have to." Joey nodded. 

The servant kept them busy, although at one point, he heard Pippin complaining under his breath about these strange Men not knowing about teatime. But just when they were both beginning to hear signals from their stomachs, Boromir returned. "Have you spent your time wisely?" he asked, but his eye was on Labadal. 

"They have been most attentive pupils, my Lord," Labadal responded. "But I believe that they are hungry now.” 

"Indeed?" Boromir grinned at them. "Joey, are you certain you are not a hobbit? Pippin, you are teaching him bad habits—eating all day, if possible." Their friend did not even attempt to be stern in his teasing, and both of them just rolled their eyes. Boromir laughed. "You are to serve at table tonight, when Mithrandir and I dine with my father. Hie you down to the kitchen, to fill your own bellies ere you have to report to your duties. It would not do to stand about with growling stomachs as we attempt to eat our own meals." 

The two young ones did not need to be told twice. With curt bows to their new liege, they raced from the room. They knew exactly where the kitchens were. Within minutes, they were taking their plates and glasses to the table, the plates piled with food. The food was simple: flatbread, some cheese, and a sort of thick spicy fish stew with a lot of vegetables on top of rice. 

“This is good!” Joey grinned as he swallowed the food. “This reminds me of what my best friend Kyle’s mom makes. Sometimes, I spend the night with him on weekends, and his mom makes something like this.” 

“She does, huh? I think I need to talk to the cook and find out how it's made. I wonder how it would taste over noodles. Rice is not easily come by in the Shire.” Pippin grinned and took another bite of his own food. “But what do you mean by weekends?” 

Joey looked surprised. Sometimes he forgot how different things were here from home. "Well, there are seven days in the week. The last day, most people don't have to go to work. And the same for the first day. The first day, a lot of people used to go to church. My family does." He tried not to go into much detail, since he didn't want to reveal anything they weren't supposed to. 

"Oh, I see," Pippin replied. "The last day of our week is called 'Highday', and most hobbits get at least a half-day off from work, and some get the whole day. But why do you not have sleepovers during the week?" 

Joey shrugged. “Because, during the week, school’s in session, and Mom and Dad won’t let us have sleepovers on school nights.” He made a face, then smiled. “Luckily, that’s not a problem during summer vacation! Or spring break. Or Christmas vacation, either.” 

Pippin scratched his neck. "Is school a place? I think you have a different idea of school than we do." 

Joey nodded. “It sure is. It’s in a building, where teachers teach. There’s a different teacher for each classroom. School’s divided into different grades by ages. I’m in the third grade with all the other kids my age.” 

Pippin chewed and swallowed his own food before he answered. “I didn’t go to a school. The Shire doesn’t have schools like that. We get educated by our families. One of my relatives is the Tooks’ family tutor, and he taught me before we left. My father taught me when I was little. Before Frodo moved in with Bilbo, he was taught by one of his Brandybuck relatives, and so was Merry, by Frodo's uncle Dinodas. After Bilbo adopted him, he taught Frodo his lessons. Usually there are only one or two students at the same time, though sometimes Tooks have up to five. There are a lot of relatives and cousins in the Great Smials. I don't think most hobbits are taught outside their families, unless they are apprenticed to someone.” 

Joey looked thoughtful. “Uh, if there are no schools, did Sam ever learn to read?” 

Pippin nodded, smiling. “Thanks to Bilbo, he did! His father doesn’t know how to read, and neither did his mother when she was alive, but Bilbo taught him his letters. Because Sam and his father worked for Bilbo, Bilbo had the right to teach Sam since his own parents couldn’t. He learned much from Bilbo.” He looked thoughtful. "I don't think I would like your type of school. I think it would be very uncomfortable to be cooped up with a lot of strange people that are not even kin every day!" 

Furrowing his eyebrows, Joey took another bite of his food. He had never thought of that. To him, it was just life—kids went to school. End of story. _He_ had to go to school until he had grown up, and so did his brother and sisters. Their parents and grandparents had had to go to school. Everyone he knew had to, except for a few kids at his church who were homeschooled. It seemed like all the hobbits were homeschooled. 

"Things sure are strange in your homeland, Joey!" Pippin added. But the conversation was cut short, as the cook came and told them to get ready for their duties. 

**-oo000oo-**

The next morning, the two were awakened from their slumber on their cots at the foot of Boromir's bed by the clanging of bells. They had both been exhausted after waiting on everyone at the feast the night before. Joe's feet were really tired by the time it was over. 

Joey sat up. "What? It's still dark outside!" he protested. 

Pippin was also sitting up. "I don't think it's going to get light, Joey." 

Boromir spoke up from across the room. "Pippin is right. The Enemy has sent darkness ahead of his armies, that they may fight whether day or night. I do not think we shall have respite with the Sun until this battle is fought." Joey thought that Boromir sounded dreadfully grim and sad. 

"Well," he said, remembering something he'd heard his pastor say once, "the Sun is still up there; Sauron can hide it, but he can't make it go away." Joey thought maybe it would cheer them up a little to hear that. Of course, his pastor had said "devil" instead of Sauron, but the principle was the same, he knew. 

Pippin chuckled. "You have a point there, Joey." 

Boromir smiled, and came over to ruffle Joey's hair. "I shall try to remember that, Joey, when all is dark today, and the Enemy is knocking at the Gate. But the two of you shall have much to occupy yourselves with, today. I have many errands for you. We shall stop at the buttery to break our fast as soon as you both are dressed. And as soon as our fast is broken, Peregrin, I shall ask you to fetch Mithrandir for me." Pippin nodded. 

“What about me?” Joey asked. 

Boromir smiled. “Well, Joey, I have other tasks for you while Pippin is performing his own duties. You and Pippin will be quite busy today, and so will I.” 

And so began their busy day. Once they had broken their fast with no more than bread, cheese, and some water, Pippin hied himself off to fetch Gandalf. Joey waited impatiently for his own instructions. Boromir spotted Beregond of the Guard as he and his son appeared to have finished their meal and were going to their duties. Boromir summoned them over. "Beregond, I would borrow your son from you today. I wish him to accompany young Joey through the City on various errands." 

“Yes, sir, Captain-General," Beregond said with a bow. "Save that my son is expected at the Houses of Healing to assist the healers there today. Can word be sent that you have commanded his service?" 

"Of course. In fact, his first errand with Joey shall be to report there, and give a message to the Head Healer, before both will go to take a message to my uncle, Prince Imrahil." 

_It was dark and dim all day._ At first, Joey's spirits were bolstered by Bergil's company. It was so good to be around another kid once more; he had really missed being around other boys his age. Pippin was not quite grown up by hobbit standards, but he wasn't really a kid. He was closer to Kevin's age than his own. Bergil was a little older, but not all that much. Once or twice, they crossed paths with Pippin, who was busy with his own tasks, but they couldn't stop to talk. There was a break at mid-day, but it didn't last very long. 

And as the day went on and the gloom never ended, Joey found his mood flagging as well. Even Bible verses and church songs in his head did not really cheer him up much. But it wasn't like everybody else wasn't feeling all glum as well. _Far above a great cloud streamed slowly westward from the Black Land, devouring light_ as it came. But more and more, everything felt like the very air was being sucked away, and it was hard to breathe. It was like waiting for a disaster, like a tornado or something. As Joey and Bergil trod glumly, with a message to the Citadel for the Master of the Keys, Lord Hurin, he wondered if Pippin was faring any better. 

_About the eleventh hour, released at last for a while from service, Pippin came out and went in search of food and drink to cheer his heavy heart and make his task of waiting more supportable._ He met Beregond in the mess hall, and they took their food _out to the walls; for Pippin felt imprisoned indoors, and stifled even in the lofty citadel. Now they sat side by side again in the embrasure looking eastward, where they had eaten and talked the day before._

It was nearly the time for sunset, but under the dark sky, they had hardly seen the Sun at all, and only since it began to seem darker still and the bell tolled, that they could know she had finally set in the West. Pippin wondered what Joey was doing. 

_Already it seemed years to Pippin since he had sat there before, in some half-forgotten time when he had still been a hobbit. Now he was one small soldier in a city preparing for a great assault, clad in the proud but sombre manner of the Tower of Guard.aöa_

_In some other time and place Pippin might have been pleased with his new array, but he knew now that he was taking part in no play; he was in deadly earnest the servant of a grim master in the greatest peril. The hauberk was burdensome, and the helm weighed upon his head. His cloak he had cast aside upon the seat. He turned his tired gaze away from the darkling fields below and yawned, and then he sighed._

_“You are weary of this day?” said Beregond._

_“Yes,” said Pippin, “very: tired out with idleness and waiting._ I've been running errands for Boro—I mean the Captain-General, and then sitting around waiting to run more errands. _And I'm not used, Master Beregond, to waiting hungry on others while they eat. It is a sore trial for a hobbit, that. No doubt you will think I should feel the honour more deeply. But what is the good of such honour? Indeed what is the good even of food and drink under this creeping shadow? What does it mean? The very air seems thick and brown! Do you often have such glooms when the wind is in the East?'”_

They heard someone come up behind them, and there was an answer. "Nay, Pippin, this is a device of the Enemy, fumes of Mountain fire or worse, that he is sending to weaken Gondor and delay the City's preparations." 

"Captain-General!" Beregond exclaimed, scrambling to his feet. "I did not know you were here!" 

Pippin, too, had jumped to attention at the sound of his liege's voice. 

"Be at ease," Boromir said. "I came up to see the lay of the land below, between the City and the River. I was hoping to espy some sign of my brother returning out of the East. But I did not intend to disturb your meal." He stood behind them, with Hrimfax at his side. 

Pippin glanced down at the crumbs left on their dishes. "I fear we have finished all our food already, sir," he said with a regretful look to Boromir. "I am sorry we do not have anything to share." 

Boromir chuckled. "I doubt me not that you would also wish for more for yourself as well. But worry not; I have already had a bite, and that will suffice…" What more he would have said, Pippin never knew, _for suddenly as they talked they were stricken dumb, frozen as it were to listening stones. Pippin cowered down with his hands pressed to his ears; but Beregond, who had been looking out from the battlement_ when Boromir spoke _of Faramir, remained there, stiffened, staring out with starting eyes. Pippin knew the shuddering cry that he had heard: it was the same that he had heard long ago in the Marish of the Shire, but now it was grown in power and hatred, piercing the heart with a poisonous despair._

 _At last Beregond spoke with an effort. “They have come!” he said. “Take courage and look! There are fell things below.”_

Pippin climbed up to see, and Boromir moved forward to watch. The warrior put an arm around Pippin to steady him. 

_The Pelennor lay dim beneath him, fading away to the scarce guessed line of the Great River. But now wheeling swiftly across it, like shadows of untimely night, he saw in the air below him five birdlike forms, horrible as carrion-fowl yet greater than eagles, cruel as death. Now they swooped near, venturing almost within bowshot of the walls, now they circled away._

_“Black Riders!” muttered Pippin. “Black Riders of the air! But see, Beregond!” he cried. “They are looking for something, surely? See how they wheel and swoop, always down to that point over there! And can you see something moving on the ground? Dark little things. Yes, men on horses: four or five. Ah! I cannot stand it! Gandalf! Gandalf save us!”_

_Another long screech rose and fell, and he threw himself back again from the wall, panting like a hunted animal. Faint and seemingly remote through that shuddering cry he heard winding up from below the sound of a trumpet ending on a long high note._

_“Faramir! The Lord Faramir! It is his call!” cried Beregond. “Brave heart! But how can he win to the Gate, if these foul hell-hawks have other weapons than fear? But look! They hold on. They will make the Gate. No! the horses are running mad. Look! the men are thrown; they are running on foot. No, one is still up, but he rides back to the others. That will be the Captain: he can master both beasts and men. Ah! there one of the foul things is stooping on him. Help! help! Will no one go out to him? Faramir!”_

But the instant that Beregond spoke Faramir's name, Boromir snatched Pippin up and flung him upon Hrimfax's back, and swiftly mounted up behind him. He wheeled the great stallion around and began to gallop down the winding City streets towards the Gate below. 

_With that Beregond sprang away and ran off into the gloom._


	44. Hellfire, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joey and Pippin meet Faramir when he returns from scouting, and Joey begins his duties as a Houses of Healing errand boy.

**Chapter 43: "Hellfire, Part 2"**  
  
  


In the Tower, Joey and Bergil had delivered their message to Lord Hurin, and after tackling so many stairs, the two boys were both exhausted. They stopped at one of the large windows looking out to take a breath of air, but it seemed thick and stale even outside. Just then they heard a terrifying shriek. 

"Ai! Nazgûl!" Bergil screamed in fear and pain, clapping his hands to his ears. His face was contorted into a grimace. 

Joey found himself also assaulted by the shrieks. They pierced not only his ears and his mind, giving forth a tidal wave of fear, but his heart as well. He felt cold and despair. _Lord, help me!_ he silently prayed, over and over. Gradually the shrieks seemed to be further away, and he pulled together his courage to look once more out the window. 

_At that moment he caught a flash of white and silver coming from the North, like a small star down on the dusky fields. It moved with the speed of an arrow and grew as it came towards the Gate. It seemed_ to glow, and then he heard a voice calling. 

_“Gandalf! Gandalf!_ Yay, Gandalf!" he yelled with a broad smile. "Faster, faster! _Gandalf, Gandalf!” he shouted wildly,_ as if he was at a track meet cheering for his brother. 

_But now the dark swooping shadows were aware of_ Gandalf and flew in his direction. Joey saw him raise his hand, and a shaft of brilliant light shot up. _The Nazgûl gave a long wailing cry and swerved away; and with that the four others wavered, and then_ flew off to the East. For a while, things seemed a little less gloomy. 

Joey _watched, and he saw the horseman and_ Gandalf _meet and halt, waiting for those on foot._ As he watched he saw another white horse flying from the City over the fields. It seemed that the rider bore another with him, and he realized it was Boromir and Pippin. As they joined the others, they all turned back to the City _and raced for its walls. Men now hurried out to them from the City; and soon they all passed from sight under the outer walls, and he knew that they were entering the Gate. Guessing that they would come at once to the Tower and the Steward,_ he and Bergil _hurried to the Gate. There_ they were _joined by many others who had watched the race and the rescue from the high walls._

The two boys heard the men yelling, "Open the gates! Pull!" There was a huge crowd around them, and they could not easily see. But they slowly managed to wriggle their way to the front of all those pressing around. 

The great gates opened, allowing Gandalf, Pippin, Boromir, Faramir, and the Osgiliath survivors to ride in, nearly a hundred wounded and shocked men. As Gandalf and Boromir pulled their horses up, Faramir gave an exclamation. "Boromir! Mithrandir!" he called. As Faramir steered his own horse through the crowd towards Gandalf and his brother, he spoke. "They broke through our defences. They have taken the bridge and the West Bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the River."

Suddenly Faramir caught sight of Pippin, sitting before his brother. 

Gandalf read the surprise in his eyes. "Faramir? This is not the first Halfling to have crossed your path?”

Faramir shook his head. "No." 

A look of shocked joy transformed Pippin's face with a smile that made him look younger than he was. "You've seen Frodo and Sam?"

Faramir nodded, looking somewhat puzzled. 

Gandalf and Boromir exchanged a look. "Where? When?" Gandalf demanded. 

"In Ithilien, not two days ago," Faramir responded. "Gandalf—they are taking the road to the Morgul Vale."

"And then the Pass of Cirith Ungol…" It was easy to see the wizard was worried. 

"No," Boromir put in, his brow furrowed in consternation. "That is a name of ill omen!" 

Pippin's look of joy was gone; now he looked thoroughly alarmed. "What does that mean? What's wrong?" But he got no answer. 

"Faramir,” Gandalf said urgently. “Tell us everything."

As they turned the horses to head up towards the Citadel, Boromir spotted Joey and Bergil. "Joey, Bergil, return to the Citadel. We must stable the horses and see to the wounded first. Bring word to my father that Faramir has returned, and that we will be there as soon as possible.” 

Their energy renewed by the good news, the two boys turned and went back the way they had come. Their legs were tired, and Joey knew he would be sore, but it was wonderful to have a good message for once. Although he could not help but worry about poor Frodo and Sam. _Lord, please take care of them if they are in a dangerous place,_ he silently prayed. 

As they made their way, they were sometimes slowed by cheering crowds, but when the people saw their livery, they would make way. "Please," Joey said at one point. "We have urgent messages for the Lord Steward!" 

An old man in a cart being pulled by a black mule called out to them. "Come, lads! I'll give you a ride to speed you!" Soon they were being driven at a bone-shattering trot over the cobbles. Two other men ran before it, yelling, "Make way for the Steward's messengers!" 

Soon enough, the driver of the cart dropped the boys at the gate between the Sixth and Seventh Circle. Smiling, they waved their thanks to the kind driver and the two men who had escorted them. They hurried past the Guards, who passed them through with a wave, knowing that they had messages for the Steward. Since they had rested a little on the ride up, they ran all the way to the Citadel doors. There the other guards allowed them through. 

A quick question to the first servant that they saw let them know that the Steward was in his working chambers, and they raced there as fast as their feet would take them. There was one guard on duty at the door, and as soon as Joey told him they had an urgent message from the Captain-General, he opened the door and sent Joey in, keeping Bergil with him. 

Denethor was seated on the other side of a large table, upon which lay many papers and maps. He was absorbed in looking them over and making marks on them with a quill pen. 

Now that it came to it, Joey was a little nervous as Lord Denethor looked up and saw him. He looked briefly annoyed, and then his face cleared as he realized the child must have been sent by Boromir. 

Joey gave a small bow, and Denethor gave a little gesture with his hand. "You may approach. You have messages for me from my son?" 

Joey nodded and walked closer. "My Lord Steward," he said, using the tone that he had been taught to present such messages, "my Lord Captain-General Boromir said that I was to bring word to you that Lord Faramir has returned, and that he, Lord Faramir, and Mithrandir will be here as soon as possible, though they must stable the horses and see to the wounded first.” 

The Steward's face grew lighter. He didn't exactly smile—Joey thought that the only time he'd seen the man smile had been when he saw Boromir had come back. But his face grew a good deal less grim. "Thank you, Joey. That is indeed good news. Since my sons will be soon arriving, you may wait just outside for their return, in case Lord Boromir has any tasks for you to perform." He noticed Joey's slightly breathless and sweaty state. He reached across the table and lifted a small bell and rang it twice. A door at the back of the room opened and a servant came out. 

"My Lord?" The servant stood next to his master and made a brief bow. 

"Go and fetch something for Boromir's page to drink, Vorondil. He will be waiting outside my door." 

"Er, my Lord?" interrupted Joey. "Um, Bergil came with me; he's already outside the door. He’s thirsty, too." He wasn't sure it was the proper thing, but he couldn't let Bergil be left out. 

Denethor at least did not look displeased. He glanced up at the servant. "Bring something for both boys, then, Vorondil." 

With a nod, the servant went out, and Denethor dismissed Joey, not waiting for him to leave the room before the Steward was once more concentrating on the papers before him. 

Bergil smiled when he saw Joey come out, but then both of them sat down on a bench just across the corridor from the guard at the door. They silently cooled their heels, and in just a few minutes, the servant returned with a tray that had two tankards on it. Joey hoped it was not what they called "small beer"; he knew that it was mostly non-alcoholic, but he did not care for the taste. But he wouldn't complain, because he was really thirsty. The tankard was cold in his hands, and beads of condensation ran down its sides. He took a cautious sip, and gave a delighted grin. "Lemonade! I didn't know they had lemonade!" 

His companion also grinned. "It is a rare treat! My father bought some for me on my birthday once." 

They sipped on it, to make it last longer, but were half-finished when they heard footsteps and saw Boromir, Gandalf, and Faramir coming up the corridor, with Pippin trotting at their heels. Boromir cast them a glance and gave them a nod, and Pippin smiled at them, but no words were spoken then, and all four of them vanished into the chamber across from where they sat. 

The two boys finished their drinks, and then they carefully placed their tankards on the bench beside them, and began talking quietly. Joey was surprised to discover that Bergil's mother and little brother had gone away to the countryside to stay with his grandparents long ago, in order to be safe. "Yes," said Bergil. "Borlas was not quite two when last I saw him, and now he must be five. I have not seen him or my mother since they went away." 

Joey wondered if he would ever see his own mother or little sisters again, not to mention his father. It was even possible he would not even see Kevin or Jennifer again, either. He shook his head free of his gloomy thoughts. "Well," he said, "I hope when all this is over, they can come back home." 

"I hope so, as well," said Bergil. "I miss them, and I know _Ada_ misses them, as well." 

Joey nodded, and the talk turned to other things. Some minutes later, Gandalf, Boromir, Faramir, and Pippin came back out, and Boromir gestured to Joey and Gandalf to accompany them. As the two boys leaped to their feet and joined them, Pippin said nothing, but began to trot to catch up, for the tall ones had somehow gotten quite a distance ahead of them. Bergil and Joey hurried as well, and there was no time for talking. 

They came to the main corridor. Faramir gripped his brother's shoulder. "I have my orders, brother," he said. "I must go to see what men I can gather to carry out Father's orders." 

Boromir pulled his brother into an embrace. "Do not go without taking leave of me first," he said. "Come to me before you go." 

"I will," Faramir replied, and he strode away, his face serious. 

Boromir punched his right fist into his left palm, and let out a huff of frustration. "Ever Father pushes him, and does not see that he is as worthy a warrior as I." He looked at Gandalf. "Mithrandir, come with me. I will see if I can get Uncle Imrahil to talk sense into Father—if anyone can, it is he." He turned to the boys and Pippin. "Go down to the buttery and get something to eat, and then, Joey and Pippin, you must go to your rest in my quarters. Bergil, you may go back to your own father, or if he is on duty, then take yourself to the errand boys' quarters in the Houses of Healing." 

"Yes, my lord," Bergil said. All three responded with a short bow, and then headed off to take their meal. 

Soon they were all three sitting down to a meal of onion soup in trenchers of bread. Pippin had an ale, but Bergil and Joey were able to have plain water. Joey thought with longing of the lemonade they had been given earlier, but said nothing. It was kind of rare for him to have water since coming to Middle-earth, but the City water was clean. He turned to Pippin. “OK, Pippin! Spill the beans! What happened in that room?" He wriggled in anticipation. 

Pippin put down his ale and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "'Spill the beans'? I like that. I'll have to use that when I get back home. I take it that means you want me to tell you everything?" 

Joey nodded, as he had finished his soup, and just taken a big bite of his bread, and his mouth was full. He took a sip of water. 

"Well," said Pippin, "we came in, and the Steward was there with just one servant. Lord Denethor had us sit down—and if that wasn't a production; I could barely climb up in mine, and it was kind of embarrassing. The servant poured all of us a goblet of wine; I took a sip of mine, but it was too dry for my taste. And then he asked Faramir to account for himself…” 

At first, Faramir spoke of a battle with Southrons at a crossroads in Ithilien, and of their defeat. 

Faramir looked at Pippin. _“But now we come to strange matters,” he said. “For this is not the first halfling that I have seen walking out of northern legends into the Southlands...”_

“I tried to act like I had not already heard this before,” Pippin said, “and Gandalf gave me a subtle nod of approval.” Joey and Bergil nodded, and Pippin continued… 

Faramir unfolded the tale of _his meeting with Frodo and his servant and of the events at Henneth Annûn. At last when Faramir spoke of his parting with the travellers, and of their resolve to go to Cirith Ungol, his voice fell, and he shook his head and sighed._

 _“I parted with them in the morning two days ago,” said Faramir. '”t is fifteen leagues thence to the vale of the Morgulduin, if they went straight south; and then they would be still five leagues westward of the accursed Tower. At swiftest they could not come there before today, and maybe they have not come there yet. Indeed I see what you fear. But the darkness is not due to their venture. It began yestereve, and all Ithilien was under shadow last night. It is clear to me that the Enemy has long planned an assault on us, and its hour had already been determined before ever the travellers left my keeping."_

Gandalf stood up and _paced the floor. “The morning of two days ago, nigh on three days of journey! How far is the place where you parted?”_

 _“Some twenty-five leagues as a bird flies,” answered Faramir. “But I could not come more swiftly. Yestereve I lay at Cair Andros, the long isle in the River northward which we hold in defence; and horses are kept on the hither bank. As the dark drew on I knew that haste was needed, so I rode thence with three others that could also be horsed. The rest of my company I sent south to strengthen the garrison at the fords of Osgiliath. I hope that I have not done ill?” He looked at his father._

Before Lord Denethor could say anything, Boromir spoke up. "You did exactly what I would have done." He looked his father in the eye, daring him to contradict him. 

Denethor's look at his elder son held anger. "Exactly? _All_ of what Faramir did? Would you have denied me the Enemy's weapon?" 

A deep blush suffused Boromir's face. "Father, at one time, I was tempted to take the Ring, and even tried to do so, in spite of my oath to protect and aid Frodo. Thankfully, I was brought back to reason after my madness, and my life was spared that I could make amends for what I tried to do. If I had succeeded in what I attempted to do, I would not have taken the Ring; the Ring would have taken _me_. I tell you this, Father, in all seriousness: the Ring is not a weapon we can wield. It twists all to madness and despair. It corrupts the hearts of everyone who tries to wield it. We should soon become tyrants as bad as the one who sits in Barad-dùr." 

Denethor glared at Boromir, but after a moment he sighed and looked thoughtful. "Perhaps you are right, my son. And I cannot find fault with a decision you say spared your life to come home to us." He sighed heavily. "And yet all my decisions now are wrought with peril: to you, to you—" He nodded at Faramir then. "—and to our people, and to me." He glanced at Gandalf then. "As for you, Mithrandir, I cannot help but wonder at your own entanglement in these matters." 

Boromir shook his head. "If it had not been for him, the Dark Lord would already possess his prize, and the land of Rohan would lie in ruins, overrun with Orcs, instead of preparing to ride to our defence. And it would likely already be too late for us and for all the rest of the West." 

"Nevertheless, it will take Rohan many days to arrive to our defence if, as you told me, they have just fought a battle in their own land. And I must give thought now to Gondor and to Minas Tirith." He turned to Faramir... 

“I was surprised when Boromir stood up,” Pippin said. “He put both hands on the table…”… 

“Father! Faramir has only just returned out of peril, and has yet to rest. Give this duty to me, I beg of you!” 

Sadly, Denethor shook his head. “I cannot spare you, Boromir. You are the Captain-General of Gondor, and you are needed to plan the defence of the City.” 

Boromir would have protested more, but Faramir interrupted then. “It is well, Boromir. I will do this thing if it is what Father wishes. He is right. You are the Captain-General; I am simply a Captain of Rangers of Ithilien.” 

The Steward looked at Faramir then. "Thank you, Faramir. It is not what I wish, but it is what I must do."... 

“I noticed that Gandalf did not look quite as angry as he did before,” Pippin continued, “so I supposed that was probably the best outcome possible. After another moment, we took our leave of the Steward. I was just glad I didn't have to say anything. Lord Denethor can be a bit frightful." 

Bergil looked slightly shocked at Pippin's forthright speech. However frightful the Steward might be sometimes, it was not spoken aloud. Pippin looked down as his now-empty dish. "I suppose with food so scarce here, it isn't done to ask for seconds," he said. He stood and picked up his dishes to return them to the kitchen. "Come on, Joey, we have our orders." He turned to Bergil. "I suppose we will see you tomorrow, then, Bergil. Give our best to your father when you see him. I guess tomorrow is going to be a grim one." 

At this reminder of the fighting to come, both Bergil and Joey looked dismayed. But Bergil set out to find his father, and Pippin and Joey headed for Boromir's quarters. 

**-oo000oo-**

The next morning, Boromir shook Pippin and Joey awake early. It didn't even seem like morning; it was still very dark. "The Enemy is preventing the light from shining here, with his smokes and sorceries," Boromir said. “But it is still dawn, even though we cannot see it. I have had breakfast, such as it is, sent to the room. There is bread and butter and tea on the table over there. Eat quickly. We are to see my brother off on his mission." 

They followed his orders, and soon enough were trotting behind him to keep up. They followed him out to the courtyard, where Faramir and his men were already mounted. Boromir's servant already had Hrimfax ready. 

“Faramir,” Boromir called. Faramir dismounted and handed the reins to a nearby servant. As soon as he had approached his brother, Boromir turned to Pippin and Joey. “You have already met Pippin, Faramir, but I should like to introduce Joseph, son of Steven, otherwise known as Joey.” 

With a shy smile, Joey bowed slightly and raised his hand. “Hi. At your service.” 

Smiling, Faramir patted his shoulder. “Well met. It is a pleasure to meet you, Joey. My brother has already told me about you.” 

He glanced back toward his horse, and then turned back to Joey. “I shall look forward to getting acquainted with you, Joey, but right now, I must leave on my mission.” Joey nodded, and Faramir turned and mounted his horse. 

Boromir mounted his own horse, and then looked down at Pippin and Joey. "You may follow us down to the streets to join in the farewell. But I shall be very busy this day. Once we are gone, you are both to report to the Houses of Healing, and there you will join the errand lads in making yourselves as useful as you can. I know that I can depend upon you to do as you are told, and to keep yourselves safe. Pippin, watch over Joey." Exchanging a glance with Joey, Pippin nodded. Joey bit his lower lip and took a deep breath, looking from Pippin to Boromir, and then to his brother. 

Faramir looked down from his horse. "My brother speaks very highly of you both. I am pleased to have met you, Pippin and Joey, and hope that we will have more time someday to speak together. Pippin, I know that your kinsman was much concerned over you; he would have been glad to know you are still safe, and had he known I would see you, I am sure he would have sent word. See that both of you stay that way." Joey and Pippin nodded. 

Just then, a tall shadow fell from behind them, and from the smell of tobacco and wool and sunlight, the two knew Gandalf was there. 

The wizard looked up at him. "Be safe, Faramir. I am uncertain as to the wisdom of your father's order." 

Faramir looked down. "He is doing what he thinks best. He does not spare himself, either." 

"I know that, too. May the Valar watch over you." He raised his hand in benediction, and to Pippin's eyes, he appeared to shine a little beneath the dim sky. 

Faramir gave a signal, and his men began to move forward. Boromir rode beside his brother at the head of the company. They rode slowly, for the streets were steep, and they wished to spare the horses as much as possible for the ride beyond. Joey and Pippin walked alongside with Gandalf, and as they walked, many other people joined in: soldiers who were not on duty, some of the tradesmen and craftsmen who had not fled the city, and most of the women who had remained behind. Many of them had flowers that they strewed in the street in front of the departing warriors. But their faces were solemn; there was no cheering, for all knew that Faramir and his men were riding into dreadful peril. Some people were openly weeping, for Faramir was much beloved in the White City. 

By the time they reached the Fifth Circle, Joey and Pippin had lost sight of both Faramir and Boromir. Gandalf put his hands on their shoulders. "I believe you both have orders from your liege to go back to the upper levels, and I must return that way as well, for Lord Denethor will need my assistance at the Citadel." 

He left them at the entrance to the grounds of the Houses of Healing, where they caught sight of Bergil embracing his father, who was about to go on duty. As Beregond strode away, Bergil caught up with them. 

"Good day," he said. "I will show you where we go to await our orders from the Healers." He led them to one of the long marble buildings. There were wide porches with high, arched columns. By the centre building was a large bench against its wall beneath one of the porches, and about a dozen other boys were sitting on them, ranging in age from one who appeared younger than Joey to their early teens. They greeted Bergil warmly, and looked at Joey and Pippin curiously. Bergil introduced them, but Pippin and Joey could not really recall all the names, so many of them sounded the same, and all ended in "son of someone". 

They were saved from a round of questions by the others when a stern-looking woman, wearing a chin-cloth and a veil over her practical grey gown, came out. She pointed a finger at Joey, Pippin, Bergil, and three other boys, and signalled them to follow her in. 

She led them through a wide corridor, and into a large room. There were several other people there. "You will be needed to fetch and carry—water, food, linens, blankets, whatever you are told to fetch." She called out to a young woman who was sitting on a chair, tearing white cloth into strips and putting them in a basket. "Morwen! Are those bandages ready?" 

"The first one is full, Dame Ioreth!" 

Dame Ioreth looked down at Joey. "Take that basket of bandages to the laundry." 

"Yes, ma'am. But I don't know where that is." 

"Go back to the corridor, all the way to the end and out the door. You will see the building on the right. You can't miss it—the steam will be coming from it." 

Joey nodded. He got the basket, and went on his way, looking as he passed through the open doors and windows, at all the bustling people. They were all scurrying about, busy with one task or another. 

He wished he could ask Bergil or Pippin. But there was the door, and there was the laundry—he could indeed see the small building with tall pipes of metal coming out the roof, and loads of steam surrounding the building, like a fog. He could also smell the scent of herbs and soap. He entered with his basket. 

"Oh!" exclaimed an elderly woman, her grey hair limp from the steam. "Here are more bandages!" She took the basket from Joey without a word and passed it to one of the other women there, busy at a large stone basin. "Here! Firiel, bring me that finished basket!" A girl about his own age brought him a basket of dry and folded cloths. "Take these back along with you, lad," the elderly woman ordered. He had no chance to say anything before she shooed him out the door. It felt good to get back out of all the steam, and it cooled his face as it evaporated. He took a deep breath and then trotted back the way he came. 

He entered the room, and noticed Pippin and Bergil were both gone. The lady in charge—Dame Ioreth, if he remembered rightly—gave him a smile. "Good lad! Now—" She handed him an armload of what seemed to be clean sheets. "When you go back out the door this time, turn left along the portico, and take the first stairs you come to. It will take you up to a landing. Go through that door, and you will find a linen room there. Put them on the shelves there—" She stopped abruptly as another boy returned with another basket, this one empty. He was the youngest one Joey had noticed before. "Ah! Sador! Here, lad, take these and go with—I am sorry, but I do not know your name," she said to Joey, as she piled Sador's arms with another pile of sheets. 

"I'm Joseph, son of Steven, but you can call me Joey. I am Lord Boromir's page. He sent me here to help today." 

She beamed. "Our Lord Boromir is so thoughtful." She looked again at the younger boy. "Go along with Joey, here, Sador, and help him find the first linen room." 

Once more Joey found himself in the corridor. At least he had someone to talk to. As they walked along, Joey said, "How old are you, Sador?" 

"I'm almost nine. Well, at the beginning of winter, I will be nine. My brother is in the Tower Guard, but our parents are dead, and we have no kinfolk in the outer lands. So, I stay here and help." 

Joey almost laughed. Almost nine? He was barely eight and a half, Joey thought smugly. But it was awful that he had no parents and had to stay here mostly alone. He'd observed enough to know that Sador's brother would not have much time to spend with his little brother. _If he lived in Portland, we’d be in the third grade together,_ he thought. _I could teach him baseball if we went to school together._

Sador looked up admiringly at Joey. "Are you really Lord Boromir's page?" They went out through the big doors at the back of the building again, and Joey followed him as he turned left, and they walked along the wide porch until they saw a staircase running up. 

"Yes.” Joey nodded. “I came from the North with him on his journey, with my brother and sister and a bunch of other people. When Boromir and Mithrandir came to Minas Tirith, they brought Pippin and me with them." 

"Pippin?" asked Sador, as they reached the top of the stairwell. The landing was wide, and a couple of big doors like the ones on the first floor opened in. 

“Yeah. Pippin.” Joey nodded. "He's the hobbit, um…fera-neth?—who came here with Boromir and Gandalf. 

Sador's eyes grew wide, and he looked impressed. “Come, now, I will show you a shorter way back to where we came from,” Sador said. “I am sure Dame Ioreth will have more errands for us." 

Sador led Joey to another staircase a little further along the corridor, and it was, indeed, a shorter way, but not by that much. And yes, there were more errands. 

And more errands. Joey was running his feet off. Sometimes other boys went with him, and sometimes he went on his own, but only once did he and Pippin have the same errand. Twice he saw Bergil in the room, but they did not go out together. He thought he might drop if he had to take one more message or bring one more basket of bandages or one more pile of sheets. 

Fortunately, when he returned to what he thought of as the “errand room” after fetching some herbs and medicine from the Herbmaster to one of the rooms where the Healers were working with the patients, Dame Ioreth told them to sit down. Some bread and cheese and water had been sent to the boys, who sat on the benches or the floor where they could eat a simple lunch. Joey was getting somewhat weary of just bread and cheese, but he'd been in Middle-earth long enough not to complain at getting any food at all. But he couldn't help wishing for a glass of milk and a peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich, for a change. 

_It’ll be a relief to get back home, where I’ll have some real food again!_ Joey grimaced and took a bite of his bread. 

“Joey!” 

The young boy looked up and saw Pippin standing in the doorway. With a broad smile of delight, he raised his hand in greeting and then patted the floor next to him. Pippin approached him and Bergil and Sador and, taking some bread, cheese, and water, sat down on the other side of Joey, between him and Bergil. 

Joey swallowed his bread and then turned to Pippin. “Pippin, this is Sador.” He pointed at the boy on his other side; leaning forward, Sador nodded. “Sador, this is Pippin. His real name is Peregrin.” 

“Hello, Sador,” Pippin said. 

“Pippin.” Sador smiled. “It is a pleasure to meet you.” 

He broke off as he heard a clamour at the door, and Dame Ioreth rushed out of the room. "What's going on, I wonder?" 

Most all the boys were wondering the same thing. Several rushed to the big windows at the front of the room, and those who looked out said, "Wounded! They are bringing in the wounded!" 

The windows were crowded, and there was no chance the four of them would get a look out of them. Bergil stood up and gestured. "I have a notion," he said. "Perhaps we can see some of the battle over the garden wall." He rushed out of the room, and the other boys followed, including Joey. Pippin hesitated briefly; he was not sure he wanted to watch the battle, or that it was a good thing for the young boys to see it. But he went on, for Boromir's last command to him had been to watch out for Joey. He quickly caught up to them, and raced after him as Bergil raced through the maze of buildings and the herb beds. The stone wall was too high for them to see over, but several sturdy trees were espaliered against it, and Bergil quickly scrambled up one, while each of the others took another tree. 

Pippin blinked. The City was even higher than he realized, and the figures on the battlefield looked like so many living toys. He saw a glimpse of shining white—Gandalf, he knew it must be! There were many other figures following him, and he saw a blue banner. Towards him, many other men were fleeing from the frightful winged Fell Beasts with the horrible Nazgul. 

_“They have taken the wall!”_ Bergil cried. _“They are blasting breaches in it. They are coming! Where is Faramir?' he added in dismay. “Say not that he has fallen!”_

"NO!" shouted Sador. 

Pippin leapt down from his perch. "Come along, lads! This was a bad idea. If there are wounded coming, they will need all the help they can get."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Thursday, April 25, DF had an accident in her kitchen, and suffered second-degree burns all over her right side and arm. Because of this, we will be going to an every-other-week posting schedule for a while, so she can have more time to heal. And we will keep it there until we are able to get ahead of our posting schedule again, and don't have to worry about being pushed for time.


	45. Hellfire, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Joey helps out with looking after the wounded at the Houses of Healing, Faramir is brought in, deathly sick, and the HoH catches on fire.

**Chapter 44: "Hellfire," Part 3**  


_It was Gandalf that brought the first tidings. With a handful of horsemen he came riding as escort to a line of wains. They were filled with wounded men, all that could be saved from the wreck of the Causeway Forts._

Dame Ioreth had lined all the boys up on the large porch, and as the Healers sorted through the wounded, those most seriously injured were placed on stretchers and carried away, while those who needed attention, but could still walk, followed behind. 

Gandalf paused as he helped a man with an injured arm from the wain. Pippin darted forward, ignoring Dame Ioreth's cry of disapproval. 

_“Is Faramir come?” he asked_ the wizard. 

_“No,” said Gandalf. “But he still lived when I left him. Yet he is resolved to stay with the rearguard, lest the retreat over the Pelennor become a rout. He may, perhaps, hold his men together long enough, but I doubt it. He is pitted against a foe too great. For one has come that I feared.”_

_“Not—the Dark Lord?” cried Pippin, forgetting his place in his terror._ Would that mean Frodo and Sam had failed? Were they in Sauron's clutches? 

"Nay, but one you have met before: the Witch-king of Angmar, who stabbed Frodo upon Weathertop!" was the reply. "But do not despair, Pippin! Faramir may still win back to the City yet. Boromir and Prince Imrahil have ridden out to meet him. _I am needed there more than here,” said Gandalf,_ throwing himself upon Shadowfax, _and rode off at once, and the glimmer of him faded soon from sight._

Pippin backed up and returned to his spot in line; Dame Ioreth gave him a disapproving frown for his forwardness. Then, as a group of Healers and their assistants began to move into the building, she gestured for them to follow. She led the boys along the corridor, and up the stairs. She passed several rooms with open doors filled with cots, most of them unoccupied, and there were Healers and their assistants in each room, busy with their last-minute tasks. She assigned two or three of the boys to a room, and set them under the authority of the senior Healer in the room. Bergil and Sador were placed in one room, and in the room across the passageway, she took Pippin and Joey. As in each case, she stepped in and spoke to the senior Healer. 

"Master Seregon, these two boys will be here not only to be of aid to you, but also for their safety. Make use of them as you need, sir, but do not send them on any errand that will take them off this floor. We've been that busy, sending all sorts of supplies to every floor where they may be needed, but the boys need to be kept close by and out of danger. Now these two have worked right hard, and their names are Joey, son of Steven, and Peregrin, son of Paladin. They are sworn to the Lord Boromir, bless him, and they came with him and the Lord Mithrandir, and you will answer to them if aught should happen to either of them!" 

Joey and Pippin exchanged a glance. They'd heard the other part of her speech whenever she'd left any of the boys in one of the wards. But the part about Boromir and Gandalf was different. Pippin hid a smirk, and Joey shook his head, but like the other boys, they stayed silent. 

"Once I have finished assigning the boys to their wards, I will be here on this floor once everything's begun." She gave a shake of her head. "What the world's coming to, I never thought I would see! The Enemy at the Gate, and a _pherian_ in the White City…” She looked at Pippin as she spoke. “...and those horrible wraiths overhead! Thank goodness the Steward's always insisted on us being prepared!" She turned to the boys. "Now the two of you mind Master Seregon and the other Healers! And do not step foot out of this room, unless you are sent on a task! Behave yourselves, and do Lord Boromir proud." 

"Yes, ma'am," said Joey, feeling butterflies in his stomach. This was real. 

Pippin nodded. "Yes, Dame Ioreth." 

She bustled off with the last few boys to the next ward along the corridor. 

Master Seregon looked down at them. "Lord Boromir and Mithrandir, eh?" he said. "I daresay there is quite a story behind the two of you. But there's no time for that now. Do both of you know how to make a bed?" 

Both nodded. "Yes, sir," they chorused. 

"Good! You would be surprised how many boys your age have no idea how to put sheets on a bed.” He pointed over to the opposite side of the room, where there were several cots yet unmade. Each had a folded blanket, a pillow, and a pile of folded sheets upon it. "You may do them together, as I find sheets go on more quickly with four hands rather than two. When you are done, I am sure there will be more tasks for your hands when the patients begin to arrive. Are either of you like to pass out at the sight of blood?" 

Both of them went pale, and then Pippin blushed a bit. "Well, sir, it does make me feel sick a bit, but I can keep it down if I need to, unless, well...unless I'm the one who causes it." 

The healer nodded and looked at Joey. "I think I will be OK, sir," he said. "But I've never seen very much blood. Just cuts and scrapes and stuff.” He and his siblings had had, of course, their share of childhood injuries, but nothing serious that he could recall. 

"If either of you feels sick or faint once the wounded come in, go sit on the floor out of the way, and put your head between your knees until it passes. We will be very busy, with no time to deal with it." 

"Yes, sir," said Pippin. Joey was quiet, but nodded. He was worried; would he have the courage to help when the time came? 

Master Seregon turned away, and Joey and Pippin went over to the nearest of the beds that needed to be made up. Pippin moved the blanket and pillow and one of the sheets to the bed next to it and began to unfold the remaining sheet. Joey looked puzzled. "Isn't that the top sheet?" he asked. 

"What difference does it make? They are both the same." He gave a sniff of the sheet. "I love the smell of clean linen. My sister Pervinca and I used to always make up the beds after laundry day, when we lived at Whitfurrow. But now the servants make all the beds." 

Joey was about to ask where was the elastic, and then realized there was no such thing in Middle-earth. He took the other side of the sheet, and imitated Pippin as the hobbit efficiently tucked in the corners of the bed tightly. Pippin watched him. 

"You need to push the fold in tightly at each corner. The sheets mustn't come untucked.” 

Joey redid the last fold, and Pippin grinned and picked up the other sheet. The rest of the bedmaking went as Joey was used to, and soon it was all neatly done. They moved onto the next one, and then the next; soon they had made up the nine remaining cots in the ward. They were somewhat tired, and noticed a young woman drinking a ladle of water from a pitcher on a table in the corner. They went over, and she smiled and offered them a drink. Joey had gotten used to drinking out of the same thing as other people; it still bothered him some, but he had learned not to say anything about it. But he was still a bit awkward with a ladle. Some of it dribbled down his chin, and he blushed and said, "Sorry!" as he wiped his hand across it. 

"You did a good job with the beds," she said. "Do you know how to roll bandages? Most of them are done, but I have two baskets left over there." 

Joey grimaced. He was only used to putting on Band-Aids. He shook his head. 

"I do," said Pippin. "I sometimes used to help Mistress Poppy, the Healer back home, with that." He turned to Joey. "It's not hard; I can show you how to do it." 

"Well, good," said the young woman. "If you will finish up those, then I will be able to get the rest of the herbs ready." She walked away, clearly already thinking of her next task. 

Pippin took one of the baskets as they knelt on the floor, and then took up one end of a clean cloth, and began to roll it up snugly. Each piece was about three inches wide and about five feet long. Joey watched him for a couple of minutes, and then began to do the same. He had learned a lot since he had come to Middle-earth, and one of them was that he could find out how to do a lot of things just by watching. It wasn't like he always had to have lessons on some things. 

The two of them were quiet. They both felt solemn, and it was not a time for chatter, as Joey called it, or a "chin-wag", as he had heard the hobbits say. Their minds were on their loved ones and friends, and their safety. Joey found himself silently praying. 

_Please, God,_ Joey prayed, _protect them! Please protect them all, and me and Pippin, too._

Pippin pointed at the baskets. "They are going to be needing these, aren't they?" 

Joey took a deep, shuddering breath. “They sure will!” _They also need some antiseptic to kill the germs,_ he thought. _Without that, some of their wounds are liable to get infected!_

Pippin sat down, his back to the door, so that they could not watch, as more and more patients were being brought in and taken to the cots. But they could not help but hear their moans or sobs or even screams of pain. Joey followed suit, and they went back to their tasks. 

When they had finished, they stood up. Master Seregon and the young woman were busy with a patient, so were all the other Healers and assistants. No one was free to tell them what to do. But they wanted to help. 

"What can we do?" Joey asked. 

"Lots of things," Pippin said. "First off, let's go over and wash our hands. Mistress Poppy always insisted on washed hands in the sickroom." By the hearth was a ewer and a wash bowl. There was a bucket below for soiled water. They washed their hands, and Joey followed Pippin as he walked over to one man who had been treated and bandaged. He was quiet, but not asleep. 

"Would you like a drink of water?" Pippin asked. There was another pitcher on a table by the cot, and a cup. Joey poured a little water in the cup, and Pippin carefully helped the man to sip it. He had a bandage around his upper shoulder, and a cut on his face that had been stitched up. "Thank you," the man whispered hoarsely. "I was thirsty…" His eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. 

If the patient was already asleep, they did not bother him, but they went from bed to bed, giving water, or fluffing pillows or finding an extra blanket. One man was still groaning, and mumbling, "It's so dark, so dark! All is lost, all is lost." Suddenly, he cried aloud. "They are coming! Ah, the cold! The cold!" and began to thrash about. 

"Joey, see if one of the Healers can come over here!" Pippin ordered. 

Joey nodded and saw the Master Healer was over by the hearth, washing blood off his hands, and dashed over. "Master Seregon!" Seregon turned, as Joey tugged at his tunic. "That man over there! He's getting worse!" Joey pointed to where Pippin was trying to comfort the patient to no avail. 

Without a word, Seregon rushed over, a look of dismay on his face. He bent over the man and placed a hand upon his brow. "Ah, no. It is, I fear, the Black Breath. There is naught we may do save try to ease him." He shook his head. "For this evil, I know no cure. Yet I will give him a soporific. If he can fall into a dreamless sleep, it will ease him for a little while." 

“What’s the Black Breath?” Joey asked. 

"It is the miasma that the Nazgûl bear about them, a sense of coldness and sorrow and despair. Any who have been in their presence feel it a little, but when they directly it aimed at their foes, it is much worse, and leads that person into a deep despair which we have found no way to cure. Soon those who have felt it fade away." 

Distress welled up in Joey’s eyes. He bent over the man. “Don’t be sad,” he begged, laying his hand on the man’s shoulder. “It’s gonna be all right. No one’s gonna hurt you here. All's not lost yet, and maybe it won't be. I promise you!” 

Master Seregon patted Joey on the head. "You are a good child," he said. "Perhaps your hope may help." He turned to Pippin, who also looked very distressed. "Would you go ask Apprentice Fimbrethil to fetch me the poppy draught?" 

Pippin went over to the young woman, whose name he and Joey had learned from hearing Seregon speak to her. There was no time in the ward for introductions. At his tug on her sleeve, she glanced over at her master and then gave Pippin a small bottle from a shelf on the wall. He thanked her and carried it back. Master Seregon mixed it in a cup of water and helped the man to drink it. Then with a sigh, he went back to tending patients whose wounds were physical. 

Pippin and Joey stood by the man for a little bit, Pippin smoothing the hair on his brow, and Joey holding his hand. It seemed to help some, or so they thought, and in a few minutes, he fell asleep, as the poppy took hold. 

They moved onto another man who had a fever. Seregon had already given him something to help reduce it, but he was still burning up. Pippin asked Joey to bring him a cloth. While Joey was doing that, the hobbit poured water from the bedside pitcher into the basin where it was placed. When Joey brought the clean cloth, Pippin wet it and wrung it and laid it across the man's brow. Seregon nodded approvingly. "That should help. I'm going to look at some of the other wounded to see what I can do. If the cloth gets warm, just wet it once more in the basin.” 

So, Joey gingerly sat next to the man on his bed. He waited a few minutes and then did as Pippin had directed. It did seem to be helping. _I hope he gets well soon!_ he thought. He looked toward the man who had the Black Breath. _Please, God, don’t let him die! Please heal him of the Black Breath and make him well again. Amen._ He bit his lower lip and turned back to the man who had a fever. Hopefully, they would be able to get his fever down! 

The day had been dark enough, but time wore on, and both Joey and Pippin were still busy doing what they could, helping different patients, but trying to stay out of the Healers' way unless they were given an order. For a while, there had been no new wounded, and Pippin had tried to get Joey to stop and rest a little. But since Pippin had no intention of resting himself, Joey insisted on pushing on, too. There was a table someone had set up with fruit and bread for the benefit of the Healers and their helpers, but even Pippin did not want to try and eat. They did get some water, but with all they had seen today, neither had the stomach to try and force food down. It did not help that they could still hear the crash and clamour of the battle below, and that the City still shook from time to time with the stones being lobbed by the Enemy. 

A bustle and commotion in the corridor signalled the arrival of more wounded. The door burst suddenly open, and men came in bearing a stretcher. 

"Faramir!" cried Pippin. Joey turned with a gasp, to see that was who it was. 

The Steward was with his son, who had a bloody wound in his shoulder, and who was thrashing feverishly. "Healers!" Denethor called, his voice sharp. "My son needs attention!" 

Master Seregon turned, ready to rebuke him, even if he was the Steward, but then caught sight of Faramir. He immediately pointed at a door at the far end of the ward, one which no one had gone through, and the stretcher bearers went to it and bore Faramir through. 

He glanced at Pippin and gestured to him, as he called for his apprentice. The other Healers turned and went back to their own work. Joey was not happy to see Pippin vanish into the other room, but he had not been ordered to come. He went over to the area where many soiled bandages lay upon the floor, and began to gingerly pick them up and put them into the near empty basket at which they had been aimed. It was kind of gross, but it needed doing. 

**-oo000oo-**

Pippin looked around at the room. It wasn't large, and seemed dreadfully crowded, what with Seregon and Fimbrethil and the Steward, and the stretcher bearers and poor Faramir, not to mention one little hobbit. But the stretcher bearers placed Faramir upon a clean bed, and left, which made it much less crowded. 

Denethor took his son's hand, and brought it to his lips, and gave it a fatherly kiss. "I know that you will do your best for my son. But I am anxious, and would only fret and distract you. I have other duties that call to me, but do not hesitate to send a messenger in search of me if he takes a turn for the worse." He left also, with one last look over his shoulder at his son. 

As he passed through the door, he saw Pippin waiting next to it, and said, "I think Boromir would be glad to know his faithful small esquire is helping to watch over his brother." With a nod, he was gone. 

Seregon and Fimbrethil were busy over Faramir's shoulder wound. They had used the water provided next to the bed, and had washed much of the blood away. Master Seregon summoned Pippin. "I called for you, as you do seem to know your way around a sickroom, and have kept your nerve today." He handed Pippin the basin to empty out the window, and sent him out to get fresh water. 

As he went out, he heard Seregon saying to Fimbrethil, "As I feared, an Orc arrow, and a tainted one at that, which would explain the fever. But I very much fear the Black Breath as well…" 

He went back into the ward, to rinse and fill the basin—this time, with hot water from the hearth. Joey came over to him, and helped him ladle the water from the cauldron to the basin. "I'll be in there for a while," he told Joey. "Just keep on doing what you are told, and when you get a chance, sit down and rest if you can." He gingerly padded back into the far room, and the door closed behind him. 

Joey soaked a clean cloth in the basin and took it to one of the wounded soldiers, where he wiped the man’s sweaty face. “You’re going to be all right,” he said softly. “You’re in the Houses of Healing; we’re taking care of you.” _I hope he_ will _be all right soon,_ he thought grimly. _I hope they’ll_ all _be all right soon! Especially Faramir._ He glanced in the direction of the room where they had taken Faramir. Denethor and his men had passed him on the way, carrying Faramir. _Please, God, let all of them all be all right!_

**-oo000oo-**

Pippin placed the basin of hot water down, and then took the pitcher and went back out to fetch some fresh cold water. He saw Joey helping another of the wounded, and gave him a proud glance, but did not say anything. As he passed back into Faramir's room, he heard the boy softly singing to the man he was tending: 

_"All night,_

_All day,_

_Angels watching over_

_Me, my Lord…"_

Master Seregon had finished bandaging Faramir's wound, and was tying it off. Fimbrethil was administering a draught to him. He seemed to be partly awake, and speaking of his father, but he sipped from the cup she held. Pippin went over and put the fresh water on the table, trying to stay out of the way of the Big Folks. 

Seregon turned to Pippin. "We have done what we can for now. Please watch over him, as you did for the men in the other room. Leave only to get fresh water if you need it." 

Pippin nodded and took his place at Faramir's side. It was going to be a very long night. And now he was hungry. Embarrassingly, his stomach growled. 

Fimbrethil gave him a small smile. "I will bring some bread and fruit to you," she said. 

Blushing, Pippin nodded and smiled. True to her word, she came back in only a few moments with a tray on which was a pear and some bread. As he thanked her, she said, "I have coaxed your friend into eating a little as well, Master _Pherian_." 

"Thank you so much! I was worried when he would not eat." 

"Well, I must get back to my other duties," and she left him alone, to munch on his pear. 

It was beginning of a strangely long time. Neither Pippin nor Joey could keep track of how long it was, as they each fell to their duties. It had grown much darker, and when Master Seregon came in the last time, he brought a lantern. Pippin was mostly occupied in tending Faramir, keeping cold cloths upon his head, murmuring comforting words when he appeared to briefly waken, and simply staying at his side and worrying: about Faramir, about Joey, about Gandalf and Boromir, and Merry and Legolas and Gimli, about Kevin and Jennifer, and ever-present beneath it all, his worry for Frodo and Sam. At least he didn’t also have to worry about Kaylee. He tried to imagine the little girl safe in Rivendell, listening to Bilbo tell her stories, and Lady Arwen singing to her. 

**-oo000oo-**

In the room where the patients were being brought, the healers and their helpers were working really hard. Most of the wounded now being brought in had been hit by flying debris from the stones being hurled by the giant siege engines, and a few were warriors who had been hit by orc arrows. The last healer who had been to see to Faramir had told him that, so far, the Gates were holding. Pippin saw Joey carrying a basin of water to one of the women healers, as he was fetching his own such basin to take back to the private room where Faramir lay. 

He stepped over. "Are you all right, Joey?" 

The boy nodded. "It's scary. But at least I’m helping a little." He was pale, and his voice shook a little, but his face was determined. 

"Very well." Pippin looked down at the basin in his own hands. "I must get back to Lord Faramir; he is very feverish, and the cold cloths help. If you need me, or if they tell you they don't need your help anymore, I'm just in there—" He nodded towards a door at the far end of the large room. "—and you come stay with me." 

"Yes, Pippin," Joey answered. "I will." 

Pippin carried the large basin carefully. He had left the huge door to the room ajar, so that he could finish opening it with his foot while his hands were full. 

The bombardment of the huge stones in the streets below shook the building again and again—though so far, none had reached so high as the Sixth Circle. Faramir was moaning, and Pippin quickly carried the basin over to a table by the bed, and took up one of the cloths he had been using to help bring Faramir's fever down. He wet it and wrung it out before placing it on the Man's forehead. Pippin was quite worried, for Faramir seemed to be getting worse instead of better. What if he died? What would he tell Boromir? 

There were more stones hitting the City; the building shook, but Pippin heard no sound of impact on any of its walls. But then there was another sound, one that made him cringe in fear and cover his ears, a sound he had heard before, on Weathertop: the shrieks of a Ringwraith! 

Joey had been sent into the corridor with a basket of soiled bandages and linens. He was not to leave the floor, and had orders to return at once with the clean bandages and linen he'd been sent to fetch, from the very closet Sador had shown him earlier. Was that still today? How many hours ago had it been? It seemed forever. He was very weary, but he was too wound up to rest. 

He set the basket on the floor outside, noticing that there were others there, lined up along the wall by the door. It had been made clear to him the soiled ones were not to go into the room with the clean linens. If there had not been a battle on, they would have been taken to the laundry. But, Master Seregon had told him, the women and girls of the laundry had been reassigned to various wards. The small building outside was not considered safe enough. Joey wiped the sweat off his face. 

_Fairy-tale country,_ he thought wryly, as he remembered what Kevin and Jennifer had called Middle-earth in their attempts to comfort Kaylee when they had first arrived in that land. _I wish some fairy would come in here and make all these bandages clean by magic!_ He wondered if Gandalf could do that? Somehow, he was pretty sure that probably Gandalf could, but likely wouldn't. He knew the wizard could do lots more than he'd seen, but he was unlikely to be willing to spend his power on laundry. 

Joey went in and took down a pile of linen, and then added another basket of clean bandages on top of what he carried, balancing it with his chin, and went back out. He leaned back against the door to close it, as he had no hands free, but as he headed back to the ward, he heard steps behind him. More wounded? But it didn't have the sound of stretcher-bearers. He turned, and saw that it was the Lord Denethor, accompanied by Prince Imrahil and a couple of other men Joey did not know. The Steward spoke to Joey. 

"How is my son?" he asked. 

Joey said, "I haven't seen him again, my Lord. He is in the private room, and Pippin has been looking after him." 

"I thought to look in upon him…" But what else Denethor would say was cut off by a horrible shrill screech. The very sound of it made Joey's heart drop to his toes; he wanted to just drop his burden and sit on the floor and cry. It was awful! 

He drew a deep breath. He could not. He had to do his duty. _Please, God, help!_ he silently begged. 

"Nazgûl!" exclaimed the Prince. 

"No!" shouted Denethor. "They should not be here!" 

They all began to hurry, Joey lagging behind because his arms were laden. Yet they had not gone half the distance, when they heard a voice yelling, "Fire! Fire!" 

The door to the ward came open, and then Joey saw people coming out. The Healers and their helpers were carrying patients, and smoke was coming from the room. Denethor and those with him ran towards the room to help. 

"Faramir!" the Steward yelled. He ran into the ward, clearly intent upon reaching his son. But the fire was heaviest at that end of the room: it was there the lantern had fallen, dropped when one of the healer's assistants had been shaken to the core by the sound of the Ringwraith. Its oil had splashed out and run along the floor and beneath the door to Faramir's room. The door had already begun to blaze. 

Horrified, Joey could hear Pippin yelling for help. _Minas Tirith needs a fire department! Why doesn’t Middle-earth have fire departments?!_ he screamed inwardly. _Where’s a fire engine when you need one? And firemen?_ He took a deep, shuddering breath. _Please, God, help! Please help us! Please don’t let us die!_ He stared at the door to Faramir’s private room. _Please don’t let Pippin and Faramir die, God! Please save them!_

To his relief, Denethor charged toward the door. Maybe he would be able to save them! Joey crossed his fingers and held his breath. 

**-oo000oo-**

Pippin had been occupied in putting the wet cloth on Faramir's head, when the Nazgûl's cry came. He dropped it, and crouched down covering his ears with his hands—but the screams of the Wraith soon faded away, only for him to hear a crash, and and a call of "Fire!" 

To his horror, he could see smoke and flame creeping beneath the bottom of the door. The oil from the lantern had splashed against it, and the wood of the door was already catching fire, sparks had caught upon the rug beyond. He looked around—the sill of the wide window of the room was low, and there was a narrow stone balcony beyond. Thinking quickly, he grabbed the basin of water and splashed it over Faramir, and then picked up the ewer and emptied it as well. Then, hoping he would not bring more harm to the injured man, he went to the side of the bed nearest the window, and pulled on the bottom sheet as hard as he could. 

Faramir rolled off the bed, sheets and all, hitting the floor with a thud. Pippin began dragging him to the window. If they could just get onto the balcony, perhaps they would be safe. There was nothing to burn there. 

Someone was banging on the door. He could hear something crashing against it. "How can anyone get through that door?" he wondered out loud. "It's already burning." But he had managed to get most of Faramir over the sill. Only the man's legs were still in the room. The rug had begun to burn, and Pippin was coughing from the smoke, but he never ceased his pushing. 

Suddenly, the door burst open. In astonishment, Pippin saw Lord Denethor barrel through, flames licking at his robes. He battered at the flames putting them out with his own hands, and through the smoke, he saw what Pippin was trying to do. He raced across the room, ignoring his own burns, and managed to help Pippin finish getting Faramir out of the room and onto the little balcony. The stone wall around it was sturdy, and without a word, the hobbit and the Steward pushed the injured and still-unconscious Faramir against it, and then sat down beside him, side by side. 

Both of them were hacking and coughing from the smoke. Pippin looked at the Steward, covered in ash, his hair scorched, his face red, his hands already beginning to blister from the fire. His lower robe was burned, and even the soles of his shoes were burned off and the bottoms of his feet were blistered. He was a far cry from the dignified Steward upon his stone chair. Pippin gave him a lopsided grin. "You are a sight for sore eyes, sire." 

The old man gave a dry chuckle that ended in a hacking cough. "I doubt that, Master _Pherian_ ," he said. 

Pippin shook his head. "No, we would have been done for if you had not come. I was nearly at the end of my strength." 

"I will never forget that you risked yourself for my son, Peregrin son of Paladin." He placed a careful hand on Faramir, but winced and moved it away. "I hope that it was enough. He still burns within himself." 

Pippin nodded, worried. Even if they were safe from the fire for now, Faramir remained awfully ill. 

**-oo000oo-**

In the corridor, Joey had gazed into the fiery room in spite of it making his eyes water. "Pippin! Pippin!" he yelled. 

The Healers had gotten all the other patients out, and they themselves were relatively unscathed. The arrival of Prince Imrahil and the two guards had enabled them to fight the fire before it spread to any of the other wards. They had ripped blankets from the cots and whipped out the flames. But the doors of the other wards had opened, and many had come out to see the commotion. 

Joey was still yelling for Pippin when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Where _is_ Pippin?" 

It was Gandalf, and Joey immediately felt better. "He was in the far room, with Faramir. It's where the fire was the worst. Lord Denethor busted down the door and tried to go in, but no one's come out." He suddenly felt tears come to his eyes as he realized what he'd said. 

Gandalf gave a decisive nod. Then he looked down the passageway and crooked a finger. Bergil had been one of those who had come out of the other rooms, and he obeyed the wizard's summons. 

"Stay here with Joey," Gandalf said. Then he strode into the room. Most of the fire was out, but small flames flickered, and there were smouldering bits here and there, and still much smoke. With a casual gesture from his hand, the remaining fire went out instantly, and the smoke disappeared. He went straight through the burned and broken door. After another moment, Prince Imrahil followed. 

Joey and Bergil held their breath as they stared into the ward. It seemed forever, but then they saw the Prince came out, supporting a halting Denethor, and Gandalf followed them, bearing Faramir in his arms. They were trailed by Pippin, walking slowly, covered in ashes and soot. 

Bergil could not hold Joey back as he ran into the room and grabbed the hobbit in a fierce embrace. "Pippin!" 

Joey grinned, and Pippin looked back at him with a weak chuckle. "So you decided you couldn't wait to be covered with soot, too?" he asked, a teasing grin etched on his face. 

"Who cares?" Joey asked, far too relieved to mind the teasing. Pippin started coughing. "Come on, let's get you out of here and find you a drink of water." Silently, he prayed, _Thank You, God! Thank You!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter that will be posted for the next two weeks.


	46. It's a Small World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a reunion, and some medical care, in the Houses of Healing.

**Chapter 45: It’s a Small World**

Jennifer was growing weary of the long watch over the rails of the ship.  The other ships of the little fleet had also shoved off, so that they had made a little flotilla in the River, just far enough away from the bank to make boarding difficult from the shore.  The battle had begun to move once more, and back in their direction, so she dared not stand down from her uneasy watch.  Halbarad was fast asleep, dosed with the liquor that the men attending him had given him.  She wasn't sure she approved of such medicine, but really, there was nothing else to be done for him.  She just hoped Aragorn would come back, and soon.  She trusted his healing skills.

 

The day was growing late; she could see that some parts of the City were on fire, and she spared a thought to Joey, hoping he was nowhere near those flames. _Please protect him and Pippin, God!_ she silently prayed.

 

The ship gave a lurch, as a strange wave lifted it and it dropped as suddenly.  There was a trumpeting blast upstream, and she turned to see one of those huge elephants—no, more than one—splashing across the water, running wild.  Her jaw dropped in fascination.  They were even larger than they had appeared at a distance!

 

The beasts floundered through the water and up the bank beyond, causing the ship to flounder briefly in the waves from their passage, and then went rampaging off into the East.  Then a moment later, two more came running parallel to the River, heading South, about fifteen or twenty feet from where they were docked.  She could see the broken war towers dangling from their backs.  The poor things had arrows stuck in them all over.

 

_Gosh,_ Jennifer thought, shaking her head.  I have never seen such huge elephants!  They’re so much smaller where we come from.  Though still big enough!  She bit her lower lip.  _Those poor things!   I know they have to be stopped, but I hate to see them hurt like that_.

 

But now she could see that many of the enemy warriors were also retreating to the South.  Most of them were men.  But she saw a group of Orcs notice the ships.  They turned and pointed, and about twenty of them headed towards the ships.  With a deep breath, she lifted her bow and nocked an arrow.  They were still too far away, maybe fifty or sixty feet, but they were moving fast.  As soon as she could make out the details of their awful faces, she let free the arrow, trying not to think of what she was doing.  Then without looking to see if she had hit anything, she pulled out another arrow.  She knew she was being too slow, but she wanted to do it right.  She looked up to see if any of the other Orcs was close enough, but when one of them had been hit, the others stopped and drew back, looking at one another.  Then arrows came from some of the other ships—and she realized that the freed slaves on her ship had come alongside her, armed with kitchen knives and cleavers, ready to help if they had to, but a few of them seem to have found bows and arrows aboard, though they really couldn't shoot very well.

 

As she wondered when the Orcs would attack, she saw some of the pursuing warriors break off and head their way—they were clad in grey cloaks!  Dúnedain!  And then she realized that Legolas was among them, as other Orcs began to drop.  Those still alive forgot about the ships and began running to the South once more, pursued by the Dúnedain.  But Legolas—and now she could see Gimli by his side—they rushed toward the ship with a shout of joy.  Legolas ran down to the end of the dock and, throwing aside his bow, dove into the water, swimming towards the ship.  Gimli had stopped short at the end, shaking his head.  Dwarves did not swim.

 

As the Elf approached the side of the ship, one of the freed slaves lowered a rope ladder down, and he clambered up it effortlessly.  "Lady Jennifer!" he exclaimed, as he dripped on the deck.  "It is joyful to see you safe, and even defending yourself!  I am glad you had the sense to move the ships."  He moved towards her and took her by the shoulders.  "What good fortune that you are safe!  We feared for you, which is why we came this way when the battle became a rout."

 

She looked up at him with shining eyes.  "I'm so glad you and Gimli are safe…"  She was almost afraid to ask after anyone else.  Instead she said, "Moving the ships was Halbarad's idea."

 

"Halbarad!" Legolas exclaimed.

 

Jennifer nodded her head towards the still-sleeping Ranger.  "I was coming after you all when I found him.  He's injured, but alive.  We didn't have any medicine, so the others made him drunk to ease his pain."

 

" _A Elbereth!_   When the standard went down, we were sure he was lost!"  He pulled her towards him with a brief embrace.  "Bless you, child!  What a wonder you have wrought."  

 

Jennifer blushed.  His praise made her uncomfortable, but she was too glad to see him to argue about whether she had done anything special.  "What do we do now?" she asked him.

 

Legolas looked thoughtful.  "I will look Halbarad over and see how urgent his need of a healer might be."

 

She followed the Elf over to where Halbarad lay upon his makeshift bed.  "He told me, when I found him, that he thought he had a broken rib.  And he had a knock on the head, too."

 

Legolas noticed the makeshift bandage around the man's head; he decided to leave it be, and then opened his tunic and looked at Halbarad's torso.  Jennifer gasped at the sight of the huge black and purple bruise.  The Elf touched the bruised area gently, and then nodded.  "I cannot be certain, as healing is not among my gifts, but I think he does indeed have a broken rib, perhaps more than one."

  
He stood and walked back over to the rail.  "Giml!" he shouted.  "Halbarad is alive, but injured.  He is here on the ship.  If you can make your way safely, could you but find one of the Peredhil, or perhaps even Aragorn, to give them the news, I would be much obliged.  He is in need of a healer!"

 

"Aye, Legolas!  That is good news indeed."  The Dwarf turned and took off running.  Jennifer watched in surprise.  She'd had no idea he could move that fast.

 

Finally, Jennifer felt she could sit down and rest.  She went over and sat down wearily on the deck next to Halbarad, and rested her head on her knees, and gradually slid into sleep.

 

**-oo000oo-**

 

Aragorn was weary, but the battle was winding down.  Most of the enemy had now fled over the River.  During the battle, he had become separated from the Dúnedain as he had joined Eomer, but they, too, had been swept apart by the fierce fighting.  Now he was among some of the Rohirrim, who were searching among their own for wounded.  Having seen no sign so far of Kevin, he hoped to possibly do so in this area.  He was with Éomer's second, Éothain, who had lost sight of his cousin during the mêlée.  Kevin and Haleth had last been seen among those fighting with Éothain.

 

So far, he had seen mostly only dead orcs and some of the Southrons, though they had found a few Rohirrim among the sorely wounded, and among the dead as well, sad to say.  There was a wide swath of the dead whose side could not be told, for they had been trampled by a _mûmakil_ , and Aragorn's heart sank at the thought that Kevin might be among them.  But he had to hope that the youth had survived. 

 

"My Lord Aragorn!"  It was a shout from one of the other searchers.  He had been searching amidst the debris of a broken mangonel.  
   
He loped over to the place from whence the voice had come, leaping over anything in his way.  He let out a huge breath of relief, for there, nestled among the broken remains of the siege engine, were both Kevin and Haleth.  He knelt on one knee and bent over them.  Both were breathing.  Kevin appeared to be simply sleeping; Haleth's breathing was shallower, and Aragorn used his thumb and finger to open the lad's eyelid.  _Ah,_ he thought, _a knock on the head._

 

Out loud, Aragorn told the other searcher, "We need to get them off the battlefield."  He stood, lifting Kevin in his arms as the other searcher lifted Haleth.  He didn't have the heart to wake up Kevin, since it was clear to him that the youth was totally exhausted, and though not severely wounded, was covered in small cuts and bruises, and not up to trudging any distance at present.

"Where shall we take them, my Lord?"

 

Éothain had joined them at that point.  "They are gathering the wounded near the walls, not far from the breached gates.  Wains and carts are being used to take the wounded up to the Houses of Healing."

 

They had not gone far when Kevin stirred.  He opened his eyes.  "A—Aragorn?"  He blinked, seemingly disoriented by his position.  
   
Aragorn smiled, and gently set Kevin on his feet.  "Can you walk?"

 

"I think so."  He wobbled a little.  "Well, maybe not very fast.  Where is Haleth?"

 

"He is there."  Aragorn gestured to the one who carried Haleth.  "He seems to have suffered a bit of a knock on the head."  He laid a hand on Kevin's shoulder as the boy attempted to steady himself, and asked again, "Can you walk?"

 

Kevin bit his lower lip.  "I think so.  But as I said, maybe not very fast.  Right now, I seem to be kind of wobbly."

 

"Lean on me, then, as we go.  There is no shame in taking help from a comrade."  Kevin leaned against Aragorn's side, and the two of them accompanied the man as he carried Haleth toward the walls.

 

**-oo000oo-**

  
Gimli had been seeking among the various others who were also scouring the battlefield for survivors.  There were not many, for the fighting near the River had been very fierce.  But he eventually saw a very tall figure in a grey cloak leaning over a Southron who had evidently just died.  He shook his head, and was about to mount his horse and move onward when he saw the tall figure’s face.

_Elladan!_ guessed Gimli, and then he darted toward the elf, shouting his name.

 

The Elf turned.  "Good guess, Master Dwarf."  He glanced down at the dead Southron.  "He feared Elves so much that he chose to kill himself rather than take my aid."  Elladan sighed.  "Why do you seek me?"

 

"Halbarad is wounded, and needs a healer.  Legolas and Lady Jennifer are with him.  They are aboard the ship.”  A proud smile crept across Gimli’s face as he shook his head.  “That brave lass went down upon the battlefield and found him, and managed to get him back to the ship all by herself." 

 

Elladan smiled.  "She is indeed a 'brave lass', and a strong one, too.  Lead the way, Gimli."

 

The Dwarf turned and abruptly headed back the way he had come, but in two quick strides, the Elf was by his side.

 

Jennifer was watching over the rail as Gimli and the Elf approached the ship, which had been returned to the quay, and now Legolas, with the help of one of the freed slaves, put down the gangplank.

 

Jennifer raced over to Elladan and gave him a fierce hug.  "I'm so glad to see you!"

 

With an amused smile, Elladan returned her embrace more gingerly.  He had nearly forgot just how enthusiastic and free with their feelings young mortals were.  "As I am, to see you, _tithen nin_.  Now, I should like to see my patient." 

 

Jennifer stepped back and dropped her arms to her sides.  “Of course.”  
   
She walked over to where Halbarad lay.  Elladan could smell the strong spirits from several steps away, and shook his head.  Clearly, the crew had used the only means they knew to ease the Dúnadan’s pain.  While it might have worked by causing him to pass out, his patient would feel much worse for the wear when the makeshift remedy wore off.

 

Jennifer grimaced.  “He’s gonna have a hangover when he wakes up, I’m afraid,” she said softly.  “Sorry about that, Elladan.  The sailors don’t have any pain medicines on board; I wish they did.”

 

Elladan shrugged.  "I am sure it seemed like a good idea at the time.  They meant well.  Let us see what we have here."  He knelt down and pulled the shirt aside. 

 

In the end, he used a balm upon the abused ribs, and wrapped them gently, amazed at Jennifer’s explanation of how the little embroidered pouch and its stone had saved the Ranger's life.  His assessment of the head wound would have to wait.

 

“He’ll need to take deep breaths every so often, while his ribs are mending,” Jennifer said.  “Once every hour or so, when he’s awake.  If he doesn’t, he’ll risk getting pneumonia.  I learned about that when I studied first aid as a Cadette Girl Scout.  He’ll need a pillow to press against his chest while he’s doing his breathing exercises; that’ll make it easier on his ribs, ‘cause they’re gonna hurt while he’s breathing, especially when he’s taking deep breaths.  An ice pack put on his chest once every hour at first, for fifteen-minute periods, will help the pain, too.”  She looked around the ship.  “If there’s any way to get any ice around here, that is,” she added ruefully.

 

Elladan nodded. He was silently amused at her knowledge, which, while true, was not terribly useful under the current circumstances.  "But all that is for much later.  The battle has ended.  We shall get him to a better place."

 

A makeshift stretcher was made from one of the hammocks and some blankets, and the process began of transporting the unconscious Halbarad to the healers' tents.

 

**-oo000oo-**

 

For a while, things had been crazy at the Houses of Healing.  Joey was surprised at how quickly the healers were able to arrange things, moving all the patients out of the fire-damaged wing and into a new ward. 

 

The regular patients were put in the North wing, but those with the Black Breath were taken to a large room on the southeast side of the central building.  A few of the patients were from the original room in which Joey and Pippin had been, but Faramir was also among them.  The Steward did not wish to be separated from his son, so even though he didn't have the Black Breath, they arranged a bed next to his son.  But Faramir burned with a fever that would not abate.

 

Joey and Pippin watched as _Gandalf went from one bed to another, full of care._

 

"He's really worried," said Joey with a whisper. 

 

Pippin nodded. "I don't think I have ever seen him more worried."

 

There was a bustle at the door, and Dame Ioreth came in, with fresh blankets, bandages, and water being carried by some of the other helpers.

 

She directed them to put the things out, and turned and walked over to Faramir's bed, where she stood with tears sliding down her weathered cheeks. _“Alas! if he should die.  Would that there were kings in Gondor, as there were once upon a time, they say!  For it is said in old lore: 'The hands of the king are the hands of a healer'.  And so the rightful king could ever be known.”_

 

Gandalf gave her a sharp look, and turned with a look of hope.  _“Men may long remember your words, Ioreth!  For there is hope in them.  Maybe a king has indeed returned to Gondor; or have you not heard the strange tidings that have come to the City?”_

 

“I have been too busy with this and that to heed all the crying and shouting,” she answered.  “All I hope is that those murdering devils do not come to this House and trouble the sick."

 

Gandalf stood up with determination on his face. _“Now I must go down to meet those who come.  I have seen a sight upon the field that is very grievous to my heart, and greater sorrow may yet come to pass._ Come with me, Pippin!”  He summoned Pippin with a gesture.

 "Joey and Bergil, you remain here.  I will send your father and some of the other guardsmen up here, Bergil, since both the Steward and his son are injured and ill."  He bowed briefly to the Steward, who nodded at him, and then he left, with Pippin at his heels.

 

As they passed through the courtyards Gandalf said to Pippin, "I have had much to do, and cannot be everywhere at once."  He stopped in concern when he heard the hobbit cough.  "I would not ask this of you when you are still suffering from the smoke, but I am certain that Merry is here somewhere, and I can think of no one who can find him better than you."

 

"Merry?" Pippin gasped.  "He's here in Gondor?"

 

"Yes, and he is lost and alone.  Seek him out, Pippin.  Find your cousin."

 

Pippin nodded and rushed off, his strength renewed at the thought of reunion with Merry. 

 

**-oo000oo-**

 

"Imrahil."  Denethor summoned the Prince to his side, and then began coughing.  "I need to speak to Boromir," he said, when the coughing finally abated.

 

"Rest easy," Imrahil replied.  “I will go find him for you.”

 

Denethor gave a deep sigh, and turned his eyes to his son, but his own strength was spent, and he passed into uneasy slumber.

Faramir was still burning up, and he was muttering in his sleep.  His brow was furrowed in pain and sorrow, and he writhed briefly. 

 

 Dame Ioreth shook her head.  "I wish that we had some kingsfoil.  I remember my old grandmother used to say:

 

_“When the black breath blows_  
and death's shadow grows  
and all lights pass,  
come athelas!  come athelas!  
Life to the dying  
In the king's hand lying!"  


 

Master Seregon's head shot up.  "Kingsfoil?" he asked. 

 

"What's kingsfoil?" asked Joey.

 

"It is also called athelas."  He turned to Joey and Bergil.  "Boys, we need athelas.  Bergil and Joey, go find the Herb-master; see if he has some."

 

The two of them darted off.  "Where will we find the Herb-master?" asked Joey.

 

"Follow me," said Bergil, leading Joey through the maze of corridors to a room on one of the lower floors.  But the Herb-master did not have any in store, and the two of them were about ready to give up, when he said: 

 

"There is an old apothecary on the third level who used to keep some in store.  The old wives swear by it for headaches…"

 

"I know where that is," said Bergil.

 

And now the two boys raced off again, in search of the elusive herb.

 

-oo000oo-

 

It had begun to rain, a miserable misty drizzle, that somehow soaked in as badly as a downpour.  Boromir was leading a van of the Men of Gondor through the battlefield, seeking out injured, and checking for any of the Enemy who might be feigning death in order to slip into the City later and do harm.  Putting a hand over his eyes, he peered through the mist to see a group of Rohirrim slowly coming towards them.  They had two biers with them, and most disturbingly, the standard of the House of Eorl.  He had a bad feeling.

 

“What burden do you bear, Men of Rohan?” he cried.

 

“Théoden King,” they answered.  “He is dead.  But Éomer King rode off in the battle: he with the white crest in the wind.”

 

Then Boromir dismounted from Hrimfax and knelt by the bier in honour of the king and his great onset; and he wept.  And rising he looked then on Éowyn and was amazed.  “Éowyn?  But what is the Lady Éowyn doing here?  This is grievous beyond all measure!”

 

He leaned over her, pale and cold where she lay, and then he blinked.  He stood back, then leaned again more closely, and placed a finger against her neck.  "Men of Rohan!  Are there no leeches among you?  She is hurt to the death maybe, but I deem that she yet lives.”  He looked sternly at her bearers.  "Could you not see that she still breathes?”  He drew his silver dagger and held it before her lips, and the others gasped as they saw it fog up.

 

Boromir chose one of his own men.  “Haste now is needed.  Show them the way to the Houses of Healing.  Swiftly, now; every moment counts, if she is to live.”

 

Then he turned to pay honour to Théoden, before mounting Hrimfax and returning to his inspection of the battlefield.  He did not even see a small, wet figure slowly wandering into the city, lost among the many others who were doing the same.

 

The battle had ended much more quickly than Boromir had expected.*  But between the slaying of the Witch-king of Angmar and the arrival of reinforcements from Rohan in the North, and the River to the East, which dismayed the enemy and put heart into the defenders, there had been the destruction wrought by fleeing _mûmakil_.  The great beasts paid no heed to what side anyone was, but trampled indiscriminately.  However, they mostly seemed to flee in the direction of the Anduin, which meant they actually killed more of their own masters.  He had noticed some fire in the City, in the upper levels, which concerned him, and now that the battle was over, he thought to go investigate.

  
However, Boromir had not ridden far before he saw a familiar figure on horseback.  He saw the banner of the Swan Knights: there was his Uncle Imrahil, accompanied by two knights, riding in his direction.

 

"Boromir!" he called.  "I have news."

 

Imrahil rode up to his nephew.  "Faramir was brought in injured and suffering under the Black Breath.  He was taken to the Houses of Healing...wait!  There is more!" he said, as Boromir had almost started to ride away, up to the City.

 

"What?  For I must go there at once!"

 

"There was fire there in the Houses.  Faramir was saved, but it was your father who went in to save him.  He too lives, but breathed much smoke and was also burned, and is now abed next to your brother.  You are in charge of the City for now!"

 

"Fire in the Houses of Healing?"  Boromir's face became pale with shock.  "They should have been safe!  Joey and Pippin, I put them there to be safe..."

 

"And they are safe; they are!   Pippin kept your brother safe during the fire until your father came, and young Joey was never in danger of the fire at all."

 

Boromir heaved a sigh of relief, but nevertheless, shot off at a gallop into the City.  Imrahil followed at a somewhat slower pace.

 

Imrahil turned to speak to the Rohirrim, learning the sad news of Théoden's death, and the hopeful news that the Lady Éowyn had survived.

 

"It is troublesome that she was here, but I am glad to hear she was not slain," he said.  "I hope that she will be saved."  Imrahil and his two knights mounted up again.  The group of Rohirrim were far ahead now, and he hoped that they would quickly arrive at the Houses of Healing.  
   


-oo000oo-

 

Halbarad moaned as he turned his head from side to side.  Jennifer had sat next to him ever since his stretcher had been laid in one of the makeshift healers’ tents a few hours before.  A moment later, he opened his eyes, and then squeezed them shut.  “I am sorry, Lady Jennifer.  The light hurts my eyes.”

 

She glanced around.  Elladan was helping with a few others who were wounded, and Legolas and Gimli were helping him.  She turned back to Halbarad.

 

“That’s probably the whisky they gave you on the ship,” Jennifer said.  “They gave you too much of it, and you’re gonna be feeling pretty sick for a while.  It’ll wear off, though.”  She brushed his hair out of his eyes, and Halbarad nodded.

 

“I owe my life to your little sister,” he said a moment later.  “If it had not been for the stone she gave me, I would have died.  The stone blocked the orc arrow from piercing my chest.”

 

Jennifer smiled.  He seemed to have forgotten that he had already told her this.  She hoped it was just the hangover and not the knock on his head affecting his memory.  “I’ll tell her when I see her.”  Halbarad fell silent, and Jennifer said nothing.

 

Another small group with a few walking wounded came under the tent, and Jennifer's heart leaped to see that it was Elrohir accompanying them.  His brother stood up immediately, and the two greeted one another.

 

A moment later, one of the local healers entered.  “We must get the injured ready for travel now,” he told Elladan and Elrohir.  “Orders have been given to move all the wounded to the Houses of Healing.”

   

Gimli grinned.  "Perhaps we will find Aragorn there."

 

Halbarad nodded.  “It will be good to see him again.”

 

Elladan spoke to Jennifer.  "Elrohir and I are going to remain on the battlefield.  There are still survivors out there who have yet to be found.  But you go into the city with the rest, for I know that you are eager to find Joey."

 

She nodded.  "Thank you, Elladan.  I will see you again soon, then?"

 

He nodded.  "You will, indeed, and I am sure you will see your brothers again soon.  Take care, Jennifer."  He turned and walked off with Elrohir, as they went to see if there were still any wounded left on the battlefield.

 

It took several minutes to get everyone else ready, and then they began to head toward the city. _I sure hope his ribs’ll stay safe!_ Jennifer thought apprehensively, as she glanced down at Halbarad.  _If any of them come loose while we’re on our way—!_   The consequences did not bear thinking about, so she pushed the thought out of her head.  They could only move him as carefully as they could, and they were doing that. _And how soon will I see Kevin and Joey again?  Joey is somewhere up there, I know, but I don’t know where Kevin is!  And this city is so big!  It's almost as big as a modern city, and a lot more confusing, the way the streets go.  It’s right on the side of a huge mountain—not flat like modern cities.  She bit her lower lip, grateful that those around her seemed to know where they were going.  And where is Joey staying?  I know he’s with Gandalf and Pippin and Boromir, but I don’t know where.  I hope I’ll see him again soon!_

 

Jennifer stayed close to Halbarad as they entered the city and travelled up the levels toward the Houses of Healing.  Eventually, they arrived there, where one of the healers led them into one of the wards.  Under his instructions, Halbarad was carefully moved from a stretcher onto a bed.

 

-oo000oo-

 

_A mist was in Merry's eyes of tears and weariness_ when they drew near the ruined Gate of Minas Tirith.  He wandered through, and onward, not paying any attention to where he was going.

 

_Slowly the lights of the torches in front of him flickered and went out, and he was walking in a darkness; and he thought: 'This is a tunnel leading to a tomb; there we shall stay forever.'  But suddenly into his dream there fell a living voice._

_“Well, Merry!  Thank goodness I have found you!”_

_He looked up and the mist before his eyes cleared a little.  There was Pippin!  They were face to face in a narrow lane, and but for themselves it was empty.  He rubbed his eyes._

_“Where is the king?” he said.  “And Éowyn?”  Then he stumbled and sat down on a doorstep and began to weep again._

_“They have gone up into the Citadel,” said Pippin.  “I think you must have fallen asleep on your feet and taken the wrong turning.  When we found that you were not with them, Gandalf sent me to look for you.  Poor old Merry!  How glad I am to see you again!  But you are worn out, and I won't bother you with any talk.  But tell me, are you hurt, or wounded?”_

_“No,” said Merry.  “Well, no, I don't think so.  But I can't use my right arm, Pippin, not since I stabbed him.  And my sword burned all away like a piece of wood.”_

_Pippin's face was anxious.  “Well, you had better come with me as quick as you can,” he said.  “I wish I could carry you.  You aren't fit to walk any further.  They shouldn't have let you walk at all; but you must forgive them.  So many dreadful things have happened in the City, Merry, that one poor hobbit coming in from the battle is easily overlooked.”_

_“It's not always a misfortune being overlooked,” said Merry.  “I was overlooked just now by—no, no, I can't speak of it.  Help me, Pippin!  It's all going dark again, and my arm is so cold.”_

_“Lean on me, Merry lad!” said Pippin.  “Come now!  Foot by foot.  It's not far.”_

_“Are you going to bury me?” said Merry._

_“No, indeed!” said Pippin, trying to sound cheerful, though his heart was wrung with fear and pity.  “No, we are going to the Houses of Healing.”_

_They turned out of the lane that ran between tall houses and the outer wall of the fourth circle, and they regained the main street climbing up to the Citadel.  Step by step they went, while Merry swayed and murmured as one in sleep._

_‘I'll never get him there,' thought Pippin.  'Is there no one to help me?  I can't leave him here.’_ Just then, to his surprise, he saw Bergil and Joey run up behind them.

 

“Hullo, Bergil, Joey!” he called.  “Where are you going?”

 

“We are running errands for the Healers,” said Bergil.  “We cannot stay.”

 

"Wait," said Pippin.  "Bergil, can you run the errand on your own?"  When Bergil nodded, he added, "Go on then!  Joey, you need to find Gandalf for me!  We need help!"

 

“All right.”  Without another word, Bergil immediately darted out of sight.  Joey sped off, hoping that he'd soon find Gandalf.

 

_I'd better wait here, thought Pippin.  So, he let Merry sink gently down on to the pavement in a patch of sunlight, and then he sat down beside him, laying Merry's head in his lap.  He felt his body and limbs gently, and took his friend's hands in his own.  The right hand felt icy to the touch._

_It was not long before Gandalf came back with Joey in search of them.  He stooped over Merry and caressed his brow; then he lifted him carefully.  “He should have been borne in honour into this city,” he said.  “He has well repaid my trust; for if Elrond had not yielded to me, none of you would have set out; and then far more grievous would the evils of this day have been.”_ He strode off, bearing Merry, while Pippin and Joey followed slowly behind.

 

-oo000oo-

 

Halbarad began to moan, jolting Jennifer out of her thoughts.  “Halbarad?”  She leaped to her feet and hurried toward the bed.  “Are you in pain?”

 

Halbarad grimaced.  “I am afraid so, Lady Jennifer.  My chest hurts.”

 

“I’ll see if I can find anybody to give you something to relieve it.”  Jennifer stepped into the empty hall.  Where’s a nurse when you need one?  A moment later, a woman wearing an apron strode up the hall, and Jennifer called to her softly.  “Uh, ma’am, Halbarad’s in a lot of pain.  His ribs hurt.  Do you have anything to relieve it?”

 

"I'll see, my lady," she said and stepped into the ward to check on Halbarad.  Just as Jennifer turned to go back in, she heard steps coming from the other direction, and turned around.

 

Gandalf.  Carrying Merry.  Behind him, Pippin.  And Joey!

 

“Jennifer!” Joey squealed.  He rushed toward his older sister, who darted forward to hug him

.

“Joey!  You’re safe!”  Jennifer hugged him tightly, and then drew back slightly and began checking him all over to make sure he wasn't hurt.  He smelled like smoke, but she couldn't see any signs of injury on him anywhere.

 

“Joey is all right, but there is no time for a reunion now,” Gandalf said.  “We must get Merry upstairs.”

 

“Oh, of course.”  Jennifer stepped back.  “Go on with them, Joey.  I’ll catch up with you.”  Nodding, Joey hurried with the others as they disappeared around the corner.  "Legolas!  Gimli," she called into the ward.  "I found Joey.  I have to catch up before I lose him again!"  Legolas and Gimli stepped out into the hall, grinning.

 

"Well, lassie, what are you waiting for?  Go on, then!" said Gimli.

 

She didn't need telling twice.

 

-oo000oo-

 

Éomer rode slowly amid the desolation, with but a few of his _éored_ about him.  So swept up in battle rage had he been that he had allowed himself to outstrip most of his companions.  Who knew where Éothain was?  He just hoped that his cousin and the rest of his warriors had survived.  He was a poor leader, indeed, to allow himself to be so overcome over the deaths of his sister and his uncle.  His uncle...he was king now.  That did not bear thinking of!  King!  He was never meant to be King; that was supposed to have been his cousin Theodred, now lost to Saruman's treachery.  How could he be king?  Why had he not been cut down in battle as well?  He had no family now. He needed to find where they had taken the King and his sister.

 

"Sire."  It was the voice of one of his éored.  It was Anwyn, Anwyth's son. 

 

He turned to him.  "What is it?"

 

"Just there, it is one of the captains of Gondor—see his standard.  Mayhap he knows where the King and the Lady Éowyn have been taken?"

Éomer nodded, and they headed in that direction.  That was the standard of Dol Amroth, who was kin to the Steward.  He would certainly know.

 

As they drew near, Éomer called out, "My Lord!  Stay but a moment!"

 

Imrahil turned, and saw drawing near a captain of the Rohirrim—no, not a mere captain!  If the crest on his helm was any guide, that was the King's nephew, now King, himself.  "How may I be of service to you?" he asked.

 

"Of your courtesy, My Lord, do you know where they may have taken the bier of my uncle, the King, and of the Lady Éowyn?"

 

 

"Théoden King has been taken to the Rath Dínen, there to lie in honour until your people are able to take him home."

 

But Éomer said: _“And where is the Lady Éowyn, my sister; for surely she should be lying beside the king, and in no less honour?  Where have they bestowed her?”  
_

  
_And Imrahil said: “But the Lady Éowyn was yet living when they bore her hither.  Did you not know?”_

_Then hope unlooked-for came so suddenly to Éomer's heart, and with it the bite of care and fear renewed, that he said no more, but turned and went swiftly to the Houses of Healing,_ accompanied by the Prince of Dol Amroth.

 

-oo000oo-

 

Kevin was sitting next to Haleth, who lay upon a pallet among a group of other wounded warriors.  He was still exhausted, but he couldn't sleep anymore.  Every time he closed his eyes, he'd see again the face of that Southron he had killed.  It didn't help to remind himself that it had been to kill or be killed.  Yes, he had been one of the enemies, but he wasn't an orc.  Somehow that made it different, even though, Kevin thought guiltily, it should not.  Were orcs people, too?  But it was different, it _was_ , and he couldn't help it.  Orcs were more like monsters than people.  They didn't look real; they looked like something out of a movie or a fairy tale.

 

He gave a start at a sudden hand upon his shoulder.  Turning his head, he saw Aragorn.  He just stared, and said, "What?" in an exhausted voice.

 

"Kevin," Aragorn said gently, "they are preparing to carry this group of wounded up to the City, to the Houses of Healing.  I am certain you wish to stay with Haleth?"

 

Kevin looked up. It didn't look so far to the City now.  And after all this, he did want to stay with Haleth.  He nodded and got wearily to his feet.  When one of the helpers came to take up an end of Haleth's pallet, Kevin took the other end.  After all, he wasn't wounded, and everyone else was just as tired as he was. They transferred Haleth into a waiting cart, and then they began the final trudge, Kevin walking with one hand on the cart, his head hanging low.

 

Aragorn looked on with troubled eyes.  Kevin was a warrior now, but it was not something he had prepared for his whole life.  The truth of battle was difficult even for those who were.  How much more so for one who had never expected to have to kill.  It was one thing to kill an orc or a troll; it was quite another to kill a man.  Soon, soon, if there was ever any time to be found, he would need to talk to the youth.  But for now, it was a search for more survivors…

 

-oo000oo-

 

It was hard for Joey to leave Jennifer behind, but he had duties to see to in the ward.  What had happened to Faramir while they were gone?  And he had to let them know that Bergil would be getting the athelas.  And Merry!  Poor Merry, would he be all right?  He scurried after Gandalf and Pippin.

  

As soon as they came in, the healers found a cot for Merry.  Pippin stood next to his cousin, gripping his hand.  Master Seregon looked over Merry, noting how pale he was; his right arm seemed to be cold and unresponsive.  "Pippin, can you get his armour off, so that we may make him more comfortable?"

 

Given something to do, Pippin perked up, and began to unfasten Merry's hauberk.  "Poor old Merry," he said soothingly, "we'll get you settled now."  There was no room for Joey to help with the task, but he stood behind Pippin and took the armour from him as he removed it.  There wasn't really a good place to put it, so he carefully pushed it under the cot with his toe, alongside Merry's pack.

 

Jennifer came in just then, and put her hand on Joey's shoulder.  "What's wrong with Merry?" she asked.

 

“He’s sick.  Real sick.”  Joey bit his lower lip.  “I don’t know what’s wrong with him, Jen.”

 

“He has the Black Breath,” Master Seregon said, his eyes looking sombre.

 

Joey exchanged a fearful look with his big sister.  “He’s not gonna die, is he?”

 

Master Seregon laid a hand on the child’s shoulder and looked from him to Pippin.  “Well, Joey, we are going to try very hard to prevent that from happening.”  The healer did not look optimistic though, in spite of his words.

 

“Indeed, we are,” Gandalf added.  "I must go again now, but when I return, I will bring hope."  He turned and strode off. 

 

Jennifer was very glad now to have found Joey, but their reunion was not as joyful as she had imagined it.  Everything still seemed very sad and scary, even though the battle was over.   "Lord, please,"  she prayed in a low voice.   "Please help Merry and these other people."

 

"Amen," Joey whispered. He leaned against Jennifer for a moment, and she gathered him close with one arm.  Then he took a deep breath and straightened his back.  "I need to go help," he said.  "I was helping before."

 

"What can you do?" she asked, surprised. What could a nine-year-old do in a hospital to help? 

 

Joey smiled wanly.  “I’m a page, Jennifer!” he said proudly.  “Just like the ones in the Middle Ages!  I’m Boromir’s page, and Pippin’s his squire.”  He gestured toward Pippin.  “He’s told us to help out here, so that’s what we’re doing.”  Pippin nodded agreement, and then turned his attention back to Merry.

 

"Oh."  She watched as he walked over to the side of the room and picked up some cloths and a basin of water, and went over to the side of a patient's bed and began to put a wet cloth on his head.  She went to Joey.  "Can I help, too?"

 

He nodded.  "Pippin showed me.  It helps with the fever."  Nodding, Jennifer picked up another wet cloth and laid it on another patient’s head.

Soon she was so absorbed in her task that she was startled to hear another familiar voice…

 

"Father, I came as soon as I could!  How is Faramir?"

 

It was Boromir's voice.  She turned to see him standing between two of the beds, leaning over an older man, who sat up and gripped both of Boromir's hands.  "My son!  I am so glad you are here now.  Your brother is suffering from the Black Breath, and my own strength seems to be gone…"  He stopped and coughed hard.  Jennifer turned and took up a pitcher of fresh water from the table Joey had showed her and poured a goblet and carried it over.

 

Boromir took it from her hand without looking, and helped his father to drink.  "Thank you," he said absently.

 

"You're welcome," she said.

 

His head turned.  "Jennifer!  You are here now!  Does Joey know?"

 

"Yes," she replied.  "He told me you made him a page."  Boromir nodded.

 

The older man was now looking at her curiously.  Boromir smiled.  "Father, may I present Lady Jennifer McCloud, sister to Joey?"

The older man gave her a gracious nod, before starting to cough again.

 

Boromir gave him more water and then said, "Jennifer, this is my father, Denethor son of Ecthelion, Steward of Gondor."

 

Once more, there was the arrival of more people.  And this time, it was the Lady Éowyn.  
   


-oo000oo-

 

Kevin strode up the corridor, looking for Joey.  Haleth had been placed on a bed in a ward, and a healer was looking after him.  Now that Kevin was satisfied that Haleth was in good hands, he wanted to go and find his little brother.  “Excuse me, ma’am,” he told an older woman wearing an apron, as she was passing by.  “I'm looking for my little brother; his name is Joey.  Please, can you tell me where he is?”

 

"Young Joey, the Lord Boromir's page?" she asked.  "A most clever and brave child, he is.  I assigned him to Master Seregon's ward.  But of course, they had to move the patients because of the fire.  That's where poor Lord Faramir lies, dear man, struck down with the Black Breath.  But you know…"  She stopped to draw breath, and Kevin took the chance to interrupt.

 

"Yes, that’s probably my brother, Joey—he came here with Boromir.  Please, do you know where he is now?"

 

"Oh, I can show you.  It's just this way, around this corner and then up the stairs to the next floor...follow me.  It's such a maze here, and everything is turned 'round anyway, what with the fire and all…"  Kevin hurried alongside her, as she walked, not understanding half of what she was saying, and just hoping that she really was leading him to Joey.

 

As soon as the woman had led Kevin upstairs to the next floor, he stopped.  His little brother was standing in the hall next to another little boy, who was holding a rather heavy bucket.  “Joey!” Kevin cried out.

 

“Kevin!”

 

Kevin rushed toward Joey and wrapped his arms around the child, who hugged him back tightly.  A moment later, Joey stepped back.

 

“I’ve missed you, Kevin.  And Jennifer, too.  She’s back, too, now.  She’s here, right here at the Houses of Healing, and so are Merry and Pippin.  Merry’s real sick, Kevin.”  

 

Because Joey had buried his face in Kevin's tunic, his voice sounded muffled.  Dropping his arms to his sides and stepping back, Joey gazed up at his older brother.  “What about you, Kevin?  Are you all right?”

 

Kevin smiled wanly.  “Yeah, I am.  What about Jennifer?  Is she all right?”

 

“Yeah.”  Joey turned behind him.  “Hey, Sador!  Come and meet my brother.”  The other boy approached them.  “Hey, Kevin, this is Sador; he's been helping here, too.  And so has my friend Bergil!  He should be back soon!”  Joey then turned to Sador.  "Thanks for bringing us more water."  He took the bucket from the other child.

 

“Hi, Sador.  A pleasure to meet you.”  Smiling, Kevin shook Sador’s hand, now freed of its heavy burden.  But before the child could say anything, a commotion behind them caught their attention

.

Whirling around, Kevin saw some members of the Rohirrim coming up the corridor, carrying a stretcher.  Approaching them, Kevin saw Éowyn lying unconscious on the stretcher, her face unnaturally pale

.

Kevin darted toward the warriors, followed by Joey and Bergil.  “Whoa!  What’s happened to Lady Éowyn?”

 

One of the warriors sighed.  “It seems that our lady took on the foul Dwimmerlaik, the Chief of the Nine; she dared to smite him, and is now stricken with the Black Breath.  We thought her slain, but Lord Boromir realized she was still among the living.”   

 

Wincing, Kevin stared down at the lady’s unmoving form.  He looked up at Joey.  "Did you say Merry was here?  Merry’s sick?"  Joey nodded, biting his lower lip.  Kevin wondered why Merry had not been with Éowyn.

 

"Come on, Kevin, I have to take this water in there.  Jen's in there, too."

 

**-oo000oo-**

 

It was nearing evening.  Dusk had fallen, and there were already stars in the sky, as Éomer and Imrahil approached the Houses of Healing.  And there was Gandalf, and with him were three, clad in grey. 

 

_And they greeted Gandalf and said: “We seek the Steward, and men say that he is in this House.  Has any hurt befallen him?  And the Lady Éowyn, where is she?”_

_And Gandalf answered: “She lies within and is not dead, but is near death.  But the Lord Faramir was wounded by an evil dart, as you have heard._ Denethor lies next to his son in the Houses of Healing, suffering from fire and smoke from the fire which was in the House of Healing. _”  And they were filled with grief and wonder at the tale that he told._

 

_But Imrahil said: “So victory is shorn of gladness, and it is bitter bought, if both Gondor and Rohan are in one day bereft of their lords,_ for Lord Denethor and his son are both abed. _At least the Lord Boromir remains, but he has told me much.  Shall we not send now for the Lord Aragorn?”_

 

_And the cloaked man spoke and said: “He is come.”  And they saw as he stepped into the light of the lantern by the door_ that one of the three _cloaked in grey was Aragorn, wrapped in the grey cloak of Lórien above his mail, and bearing no other token than the green stone of Galadriel._ The other two were his foster brothers, Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Elrond. _“I have come because Gandalf begs me to do so,” he said.  “But for the present I am but the Captain of the Dúnedain of Arnor;_ and Boromir, the Steward's heir and Captain General, _shall rule the City until his father is well.  But it is my counsel that Gandalf should rule us all in the days that follow and in our dealings with the Enemy.”  And they agreed upon that._

 

_Then Gandalf said: “Let us not stay at the door, for the time is urgent.  Let us enter!  For it is only in the coming of Aragorn that any hope remains for the sick that lie in the House.  Thus spake Ioreth, wise-woman of Gondor: The hands of the king are the hands of a healer, and so shall the rightful king be known.”_

_And with that they passed into the House; and as they went towards the room where the sick were tended Gandalf told of the deeds of Éowyn and Meriadoc.  "For," he said, "long have I stood by them and at first they spoke much in their dreaming, before they sank into the deadly darkness.  Also it is given to me to see many things far off."_

_Aragorn went first to Faramir, and then to the Lady Éowyn, and last to Merry.  When he had looked on the faces of the sick and seen their hurts he sighed.  "Here I must put forth all such power and skill as is given to me,' he said.  “Would that Elrond were here, for he is the eldest of all our race, and has the greater power."  
_

 

  
Elladan put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder.  "No, my brother, in this one thing, it is you who has the greater power, for you are the King, and this is your rightful kingdom."

 

_And Éomer seeing that he was sorrowful and weary said: "First you must rest, surely, and at the least eat a little?"_

_But Aragorn answered: "Nay, for these three, and most soon for Faramir, time is running out.  All speed is needed."_

_Then he called to Ioreth and he said: "You have store in this House of the herbs of healing?"  
_

  
_"Yes, lord,” she answered; "but not enough, I reckon, for all that will need them.  But I am sure I do not know where we shall find more; for all things are amiss in these dreadful days, what with fires and burnings, and the lads that run errands so few, and all the roads blocked.  Why, it is days out of count since ever a carrier came in from Lossarnach to the market!  But we do our best in this House with what we have, as I am sure your lordship will know."_

_"I will judge that when I see," said Aragorn.  "One thing also is short time for speech.  Have you_ athelas?" 

 

Master Seregon stepped forward.  "We have heard that it might be of use, and have sent for some, but it has not yet arrived."

 

_But just then, Bergil came running in, and he bore six leaves in a cloth.  “It is kingsfoil, Sir,” he said; “but not fresh, I fear.  It must have been culled two weeks ago at the least.  I hope it will serve, Sir?”  Then looking at Faramir he burst into tears._

 

Kevin had moved near to Jennifer and Joey, watching Aragorn.  His friend seemed a totally different person now.  He could very easily believe that the Ranger had turned into a King; he'd been seeing the change for a while, ever since Aragorn had revealed his identity to Éomer.  But now, exhausted and pale, with circles under his eyes, the King was confident.  Kevin was filled with awe as he watched.

  
   
“It will serve,” Aragorn said, with a smile of thanks for Bergil, who was staring up at him with tears in his eyes.  _“The worst is now over.  Stay and be comforted!”  He reached for two of the leaves, and he breathed on them, and then he crushed them.  
_

  
Kevin took a deep breath, as suddenly the stale air, filled with the smell of sweat, blood, and smoke, suddenly seemed fresh and clear.  Kevin felt joyful as he breathed in the scent of it.  He glanced around.  Everyone else seemed to be feeling the same, from the expressions on their face.  Then he watched as Aragorn threw the crushed leaves into the basin of steaming water that one of the healer's helpers held out.  The wonderful smell seemed even better now, and even Aragorn himself looked less weary.

Aragorn held the bowl in front of Faramir's face.

 

The silence was broken when the old lady who had shown Kevin to the room spoke up.  _“Well now!  Who would have believed it?  The weed is better than I thought.  It reminds me of the roses of Imloth Melui when I was a lass, and no king could ask for better.”_

 

Kevin didn't think it smelled like roses, though he saw Jennifer nod.  He thought it smelled like the sea, when his family went to the beach on a summer's day.  But Joey was shaking his head.  "It smells like Christmas to me!" he whispered.  “Hey, Kevin, remember that stuff Aragorn boiled, when we got out of Moria?  He used it to make Frodo and Sam feel better, remember?  It made us all feel better, too!”

 

“I remember,” Kevin whispered, and smiled.  “I do believe it was the same plant, Joey!  Aragorn must have had some on him back then.”

 

Jennifer shook her head and put a finger in front of her lips.  She seemed to want to hear what was going on.

 

_Suddenly Faramir stirred, and he opened his eyes, and he looked on Aragorn who bent over him; and a light of knowledge and love was kindled in his eyes, and he spoke softly.  “My lord, you called me.  I come.  What does the king command?”_

_“Walk no more in the shadows, but awake!” said Aragorn.  “You are weary.  Rest a while, and take food, and be ready when I return.”_

_“I will, lord,” said Faramir.  “For who would lie idle when the king has returned?”_

_“Farewell then for a while!” said Aragorn.  “I must go to others who need me.'”_

_The older lady said, “King!  Did you hear that?  What did I say?  The hands of a healer, I said.”_

 

Next to Kevin, Joey was hugging Jennifer, and looking up at Kevin with happiness.  "I'm so glad Faramir is going to be better!  You know, he's Boromir's brother!"

 

Kevin had wondered why Boromir had stayed by Faramir's bed when Aragorn moved away.  Now he knew.  Come to think of it, they did look somewhat alike.

 

He watched as Aragorn gave the basin to Elladan and moved over to the bed where Eomer and Gandalf stood, next to the Lady Éowyn.  The three of them spoke in voices too low for Kevin to hear.  He thought that Aragorn had looked kind of sad.  But after they had spoken for a few minutes, Aragorn stooped and looked in her face, which looked as white and cold as a marble statue.  _But he bent and kissed her on the brow, and called her softly,_ but loud enough for Kevin to hear, saying:

 

_“Éowyn Éomund's daughter, awake!  For your enemy has passed away!”_

_She did not stir, but now she began again to breathe deeply.  Once more Aragorn bruised two leaves of athelas and cast them into steaming water; and he bathed her forehead, and her right arm, which was laying outside the covers.  
_

  
Once more, that amazing scent wafted through the room.

 

_“Awake, Éowyn, Lady of Rohan!” said Aragorn again.  “Awake!  The shadow is gone and all darkness is washed clean!”  Then he laid her hand in Éomer's and stepped away.  “Call her!” he said._ He handed the basin to Elrohir.

 

Kevin noticed that Elladan and Elrohir were using the basins of _athelas_ water to help the other patients in the room.

 

Aragorn headed over to the other side of the room, where Merry lay, looking like a little kid in the large cot.  Pippin had been at his side the whole time, and as Aragorn and Gandalf arrived at his side, Kevin, Jennifer, and Joey followed as closely as they dared without getting in the way.

 

Kevin heard Eomer speaking to Éowyn, about the battle and Theoden, and something about making Merry a Knight of the Riddermark, but right now, he just wanted to make sure Merry would be all right.

 

Kevin felt a hand on his shoulder, and a glance to the side showed that Legolas and Gimli were right beside him.

 

“Poor old Merry!”  Pippin looked up at Aragorn desperately.  "Please help him, Strider."

 

“Do not be afraid,” said Aragorn.  “I came in time, and I will call him back.  He is weary now, and grieved, and he has taken a hurt like the Lady Éowyn, daring to smite that deadly thing.  But these evils can be amended, so strong and gay a spirit is in him.  His grief he will not forget; but it will not darken his heart, it will teach him wisdom."

 

The last two of the leaves, he now crushed.  The familiar smell was as fresh as the first time, but smelling now like flowers and summer sunshine.  He bent over Merry and took his arm and bathed it a bit, as he had for Éowyn.  Aragorn laid his hand on Merry's head, and passing his hand gently through the brown curls, he touched the eyelids, and called him by name.

 

_And suddenly Merry awoke, and he said: “I am hungry.  What is the time?”  
_

  
Kevin, whose eyes had filled with tears as he had watched the healing, couldn't help but laugh.  Who else but a hobbit would wake up from something so awful, and then declare his hunger?  Apparently, Jen and Joey felt the same, for he heard them both giggle.

 

_“Past supper-time now,” said Pippin; “though I daresay I could bring you something, if they will let me.”_

_“They will indeed,” said Gandalf.  “And anything else that this Rider of Rohan may desire, if it can be found in Minas Tirith, where his name is in honour.”_

_“Good!” said Merry.  “Then I would like supper first, and after that a pipe.”  At that his face clouded.  “No, not a pipe.  I don't think I'll smoke again.”_

_“Why not?” said Pippin._

_“Well,” answered Merry slowly.  “He is dead.  It has brought it all back to me.  He said he was sorry he had never had a chance of talking herb-lore with me.  Almost the last thing he ever said.  I shan't ever be able to smoke again without thinking of him, and that day, Pippin, when he rode up to Isengard and was so polite.”  
_

 

  
Kevin felt a lump in his throat.  The King had been very kind to them, and now he was dead.  Poor Haleth!  How would his friend feel when he heard the news?

 

_“Smoke then, and think of him!” said Aragorn.  “For he was a gentle heart and a great king and kept his oaths; and he rose out of the shadows to a last fair morning.  Though your service to him was brief, it should be a memory glad and honourable to the end of your days.”_

_Merry smiled.  “Well then,' he said, 'if Strider will provide what is needed, I will smoke and think.  I had some of Saruman's best in my pack, but what became of it in the battle, I am sure I don't know.”_

_“Master Meriadoc,” said Aragorn, “if you think that I have passed through the mountains and the realm of Gondor with fire and sword to bring herbs to a careless soldier who throws away his gear, you are mistaken.  If your pack has not been found, then you must send for the herb-master of this House.  And he will tell you that he did not know that the herb you desire had any virtues, but that it is called westmansweed by the vulgar, and galenas by the noble, and other names in other tongues more learned, and after adding a few half-forgotten rhymes that he does not understand, he will regretfully inform you that there is none in the House, and he will leave you to reflect on the history of tongues.  And so now must I.  For I have not slept in such a bed as this, since I rode from Dunharrow, nor eaten since the dark before dawn.”_

_Merry seized his hand and kissed it.  “I am frightfully sorry,” he said.  “Go at once!  Ever since that night at Bree we have been a nuisance to you.  But it is the way of my people to use light words at such times and say less than they mean.  We fear to say too much.  It robs us of the right words when a jest is out of place.”_

_“I know that well, or I would not deal with you in the same way,” said Aragorn.  “May the Shire live for ever unwithered!”  And kissing Merry he went out, and Gandalf went with him._

_Pippin remained behind.  “Was there ever any one like him?” he said.  “Except Gandalf, of course.  I think they must be related.  My dear cousin, your pack is lying under your bed where Joey put it, and you had it on your back when I met you.  He saw it all the time, of course.  And anyway I have some stuff of my own.  Come on now!  Longbottom Leaf it is.  Fill up while I run and see about some food.  And then let's be easy for a bit.  Dear me!  We Tooks and Brandybucks, we can't live long on the heights.”_

_“No,” said Merry.  “I can't.  Not yet, at any rate.  But at least, Pippin, we can now see them, and honour them.  It is best to love first what you are fitted to love, I suppose: you must start somewhere and have some roots, and the soil of the Shire is deep.  Still there are things deeper and higher; and not a gaffer could tend his garden in what he calls peace but for them, whether he knows about them or not.  I am glad that I know about them, a little.  But I don't know why I am talking like this.  Where is that leaf?  And get my pipe out of my pack, if it isn't broken.”_

 

"Do you really think you should be smoking in a hospital room, Merry Brandybuck?" Jennifer scolded.

 

"Yeah," added Kevin.  "I think we ought to ask that healer first if it's OK!"

 

Joey just darted over to the bed and gave the hobbit a hug.  "I'm so glad you are all right, Merry!”

 

**-oo000o-**

  
**  
*A/N: We know that in the book, the battle took a lot longer.  It is shorter here in this AU, and instead of continuing through the night, it is still day when it ends.  We certainly hope that we finally have everything accounted for in this reunion!**  

 

**I would like to thank the readers for their patience while I am recuperating from my burns; I am still recovering, but much better than I was. DF**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N: We know that in the book, the battle took a lot longer. It is shorter here in this AU, and instead of continuing through the night, it is still day when it ends. We certainly hope that we finally have everything accounted for in this reunion!
> 
> I would like to thank readers for their patience during my recuperation; I am doing better but still recovering. DF

**Author's Note:**

> *Wallowa Lake State Park is a real state park in Oregon. However, we have taken the liberty of adding a convenient cave to the park. To our knowledge, no such cave exists in the real Wallowa Lake State Park.


End file.
